<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Half Life: Entanglement by ubernoner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999472">Half Life: Entanglement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ubernoner/pseuds/ubernoner'>ubernoner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half-Life, Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Invasion, F/M, Fascism Sucks!, Found Family, Humanity is the underdog, Orwellian Dystopia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>223,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ubernoner/pseuds/ubernoner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayita Shephard, Lambda Resistance; Cato'Zorah nar Rayya, hired Quarian of the Council Funded Relay 314 Expedition. Both dissatisfied with their lot in this universe; one under the heel of a Inter-Universal Empire, and the other under the boot of an Apathetic Galactic Council. Together they will change the Galaxy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Shepard/Cato'Zorah (OC)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m trying to bring back some content in this AU, a lot of content Valve cut because they lacked technology; or because, while it was a great story idea and would look and sound awesome, it just wasn’t fun to play in.<br/>Which really was the clincher for many of their cuts and reworks; they looked, sounded, and seemed awesome, but they weren’t fun to play in/with. ‘Renegade Reinterpretations’ by ‘College Fool’ is kind of the Crux of my argument. I love his story, and how it flips Canon on its head and how realistic it is with many of the situations and decisions you're forced to make in his version of the game.<br/>But i wouldn't want to play it, because it just wouldn't be fun for me; because i don’t know about you, but i like a story where there is some chance for a happy ending.<br/>And while Entanglement takes place a continent away from HL2; there are still a lot of intentional parallels. The Victory Mine from Episode Two, is now an old Coal mine in the Appalachians called Frost Mine (a LOT of those laying about); Black Mesa East’s expy is South Mountain, Maryland (there are rumored to be secret Government Research Bases underground at South Mountain; I’m skeptical about it at best, but feel free to look it up).<br/>Ravenholm’s expy is Cumberland, Maryland; since both actually look somewhat similar in terms of layout and architecture. Cumberland is more Gothic and Classical American in appearance, while Ravenholm is more Soviet and Classical European.<br/>Another Concept that didn’t make the cut (this time so HL2 didn’t get slapped with an even harsher rating than Mature), which would have made HL2 both more and less Orwellian at the same time, was the inclusion of children. Less Orwellian because there’s no suppression field, so humanity isn’t doomed to immediate extinction within a generation; and more Orwellian because it gives the Combine a permanent slave base, and they’re pretty in your face about it too by making children do slave labor.<br/>So that is one of the two major Canon breaking changes besides the Inclusion of the Citadel Races; since there is now no suppression field.<br/>The other major change being the “Vortal” humans like Ayita.<br/>Canonically, Humans and Vortigaunts are almost exact opposites in everything that matters. Humans have Males and Females; while Vortigaunts are Mono-gendered while leaning more towards male mannerisms and appearance, like how Asari are Mono-gendered but lean towards female mannerisms and appearance.<br/>Humans reproduce through intercourse and create a new soul; Vortigaunts… well we don’t actually know for sure, but The Singing Vortigaunt from Half Life 2 implies that they reincarnate after death.<br/>But above all, Humans are extremely individualistic; displaying no connection to the Vortessence canonically, at least so far as we know. The Vortigaunts however, are a hive mind of sorts; and display skills in wielding the Vortessence which includes electrical powers, telekinesis, healing, and able to perceive time and space non-linearly to the point of being able to exist outside of it.<br/>So I couldn’t help but think; what if humans were gifted in the Vortessence?<br/>So Ayita and any other child conceived during and after the Resonance Cascade have something like a fifty percent chance of being connected to the Vortessence; albeit still weaker than the Vortigaunts. So Ayita and the rest of the Gifted have most of the abilities of the Vortigaunts, most notably their Electrical Powers, Healing, and Telekinesis.<br/>I also showed that while they CAN tap into the Vortessence Hive Mind, they REALLY don’t like doing it. Because just as humans absolutely prize their individuality, Vortigaunts prize their Hive Mind; so it’s not healthy for either to go outside of their comfort zone.<br/>The Lonely Vortigaunt in HL: Alyx is very clearly starting to go insane due to being severed from the Vortigaunt Hive Mind; misremembering what time he is in at the moment, where he is, and what universe he’s in.<br/>So if the Vortigaunts are built for this hive mind, and are meant to exist Coterminously (outside the bounds of time and space as The Singing Vortigaunt in HL:2 explained); humans are meant to exist Linearly, inside the bounds of Time and Space and in the safety of their own minds.<br/>So while the Gifted do give humanity a much needed buff in this more Orwellian version of Half Life; it is a buff that comes with grave repercussions. Think about it… the Combine routinely torture, experiment on, and enslave any Vortigaunts they capture; now what would they do to any human children they find that display similar powers?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Subject: Ayita Shephard, Female </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Age: 16 </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Training: Vortal Combat (secondhand), HECU Urban Warfare (secondhand) </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Current Assignment: Human Resistance </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Mission: Reconnaissance </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> 17 Years After the Black Mesa Incident </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Images rushed through Ayita’s mind, some of them familiar to her; others were completely foreign. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> She saw an Alien world and Alien sky; bright neon blue colors created streaks of light that made it appear like she was standing in a beam of light. Off in the distance silhouetted against the nebula and the star was a massive floating island; miles upon miles across and deep, and even taller than it was across. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> A huge spiraling tower sprang up from its center, its appearance and design reminding her of those pictures from that old nut job writer H.P. Lovecraft. A red tinted sphere surrounded by claw-like rock formations was barely visible at the very top of it; Manta ray like flying Aliens orbited around where she stood. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> It was an almost Ethereal beauty… Then everything shifted… </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The stars began to turn from white and blue into red and green; the Ethereal beauty began to deteriorate into an almost Lovecraftian landscape. Bodies of Human, Vortigaunt, and Humanoid Aliens of races she had never encountered began to pile up around her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Ayita could hear the voices; the alarmed sounds of other humans that were connected to the Vortessence like her. All of them were seeing the same vision that she was seeing now. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Through force of will, Ayita guided her consciousness to move forward; striving to ignore the bodies around her. She had seen this vision before, but it never got easier; still, she was progressing to the center.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> She sensed that there was something there she needed to see.   </em>
</p>
<p>Splash…</p>
<p>
  <em> Looking down, Ayita saw her bare feet in the healing Xen pools; but unlike normal, where it would give her energy and accelerate the healing process of her injuries, it felt like it was sapping her energy instead. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Despite her best efforts, Ayita felt her legs give out after only a few seconds; and she collapsed to her knees, dimly aware that she was in her night clothes instead of her normal Vortal avatar. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> She could already feel herself waking up, meaning that the vision was drawing to a close; but Ayita summoned the strength to look up one last time. Standing on an island at the center of the pool; were three figures. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> One wore a rather gaudy blaze orange colored HEV suit; something Ayita had only seen in pictures, but recognized instantly. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> A second wore a simple blue business suit; and Ayita gave an involuntary shudder upon seeing him. The Man was clearly Not Man, the Vortessence seemed to be repelled yet drawn by his very presence. He was quite ugly, and when he turned to look at Ayita, he gave a chilling smile while he adjusted his tie. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The third and final person was… </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>“DAD!” Ayita shrieked as she shot up out of her bed.</p>
<p>Upon seeing the familiar grey concrete walls of her room; Ayita groaned and rubbed her temples in exasperation. <em> Another fucking useless vision. </em> She thought to herself as her innate powers began to fluctuate with her emotions. Upon seeing green sparks begin to form from her hands, Ayita sighed and stood up from her cot; the lights were off, but Ayita’s night vision made it so that it wasn’t a bother.</p>
<p>After some quick stretches, she immediately turned her attention to an exposed electrical socket coming out of the wall; and promptly wind-milled her arms, green energy sparking from her hands while leaving a glowing trail as she built it up.</p>
<p>Then she threw her hands forward, and a bolt of green lightning arced from her hands to the electrical outlet; the lights of her room immediately flickering on as energy gave them the power needed.</p>
<p>Ayita cracked her neck and smiled as she examined the green tinted smoke coming from her hands; <em> about half an hours’ worth of energy this time, more than enough time, </em> walking into her bathroom, she stopped to look at herself in the mirror.</p>
<p>Her chocolate brown hair fell past her shoulders to the small of her back; a choppy uneven mess that her mother had given up trying to contain it when she was little. Her mother had stated that she was of ‘Native American Descent’, whatever that meant. </p>
<p>Ethnic backgrounds had largely stopped mattering to others in the wake of the invasion.</p>
<p>According to her mom, her father and she were supposed to have been on opposing sides during the Black Mesa Incident; despite being friends outside of ‘work’. She had been a Black Ops assassin, and he had been an HECU Marine; her mother hadn't run into her father until midway through the disaster.</p>
<p>The Black Ops had been sent in to kill everyone and everything that wasn’t them. But according to Ayita’s mother at least, the two of them had loved each other so much they couldn’t bring themselves to kill each other.</p>
<p>Instead, the two had disobeyed orders and worked together to fight and survive through the disaster, two days of cat and mouse games against the Aliens and the rest of the Black Ops divisions; culminating in her parents disabling a nuke, before trying to escape after someone reactivated it.</p>
<p>In the final hours, the two of them had gone from close friends to Lifemates; and had… taken their relationship up to another level in anticipation of their fiery demise. Finally, they fought an Alien known as the Gene Worm and killed it, before both of them were teleported away.</p>
<p>Her mother, over a dozen Kilometers outside of the nukes blast radius, and her father… well no one knew; he had simply vanished off the face of the planet leaving her mother, unknowingly pregnant, to face the destruction of humanity alone.</p>
<p>Only a few months after the Resonance Cascade, the Seven Hour War began; ending in humanity's total defeat. Earth had become just another backwater post to the Combine Empire; drained of her resources, while its populace was kept under the boot of a puppet fascist dictatorship.</p>
<p>Many former soldiers that managed to survive the war had either become a part of the Lambda resistance; or had simply given up and joined up in the Conscripts, or if they were truly desperate or sociopathic, the Overwatch.</p>
<p>Of the original seven billion humans on Earth, only two billion remained. </p>
<p>Most were kept in the cities; under the direct authority of the Consul, who had negotiated Earth's surrender and answered to the Combine directly. Two Billion had died during the subsequent Portal Storms, waves of Xenian wildlife, and the Seven Hour war.</p>
<p>Another two billion had been enslaved; brainwashed and augmented, either willingly or unwillingly, to create the Overwatch divisions. Even then, only a few hundred million remained posted to Earth; all the rest of the brainwashed Cyborgs were scattered throughout the multiverse, to be used as cannon fodder for the Empire.</p>
<p>The other one billion had been killed throughout the years; those useless to the Combine, and those that were in the wrong place and ran into bored CP’s, or died to the Xen wildlife that now covered most of Earth.</p>
<p>Or above all were found resisting the Combine’s iron fisted rule.</p>
<p>Everyone else was now used for the ‘betterment’ of the Universal Union; in other words, humanity as a whole was now just slaves for the Combine. </p>
<p>Not even children were spared of this.</p>
<p>Ayita, like many children conceived after the Resonance Cascade, had a connection to the Vortessence, and the powers that came with it. Children born with the Gift were immediately taken away from their mothers, and experimented on by the Combine; both to try and figure out how a species like humanity could develop such power, and likely to remind humanity of how powerless they truly were that they couldn’t even protect their own children.</p>
<p>Taking off her nightclothes, Ayita starred into the mirror; her eyes glowing green from her power.</p>
<p>She studied every scar, every bruise, every scrape, and every cut on her body that she managed to procure over the last week since she last showered. Master Sergeant Zaeed Massani always told her that in the old world she would have been considered knock out gorgeous, and she could understand what he was talking about.</p>
<p>Smiling, she quickly stepped into the shower, and bracing herself she turned the first valve.</p>
<p>Freezing cold water slammed into her hair; and Ayita hissed at the drop in temperature, and the stinging sensation was almost overwhelming, but she endured it. It was something she was used to after all, having done this ritual hundreds of times in her life.</p>
<p>Scrubbing the dirt off of her body and out of her hair; the process only took about one minute.</p>
<p>Quickly shutting the cold water off; Ayita shivered and propped herself against the wall of the shower, her hands sparking as she held her head. <em> I need you dad… we need you… </em></p>
<p>As another round of shivering wracked her body, Ayita quickly turned the second valve; and made sure her mouth and eyes were closed as she did so. The warm glowing blue goop of the Xen Pool liquids slammed into her head, coating her whole body, and filling Ayita with energy while it healed all of her injuries.</p>
<p>Giving a content sigh, Ayita closed the Valve and allowed the warm Xen liquid to stay stuck to her naked body for a full minute; before she reluctantly turned the valve for the ice cold water again. </p>
<p>Hissing even louder as the stinging water rained down on her, Ayita vigorously scrubbed her body; making sure every part of her body was clear of the Xen liquid. While it healed the body, it also carried with it the risks of de-aging your body unevenly if you stayed soaked in it for too long. An example being that her torso was the age of a six year old, but her legs were that of a twenty year old.</p>
<p>It had happened before; but you did have to stay soaked for a really long time for that to happen, days or weeks for that to happen. The research division of the Lambda Resistance was already working out how to try and use the liquid to de-age much older members of the resistance so they could keep the fight going.</p>
<p>But they just couldn’t figure out the process, at least not yet.</p>
<p>But the other problem with the Xen liquid was that it was incredibly addictive, like morphine; so you were only allowed to soak in it for about a minute as a luxury, and it would only be given to you in emergencies. Not to mention the fact that it was incredibly toxic to ingest, since it would cause your Stomach and intestines to de-age to the point that they were more appropriate for an infant.</p>
<p>After she was finished scrubbing down her body; Ayita quickly grabbed a nearby wash towel and dried herself off, shivering the whole time she did so.</p>
<p>Once she was dry, she quickly walked to her storage locker at the foot of her cot; and pulled out her mother’s Black Operations suit. The skintight black bodysuit left little to the imagination; but it was airtight, had temperature control, and allowed her to cloak herself when standing still. </p>
<p>The only problem was that it was incredibly weak; and left her very vulnerable.</p>
<p>Once Ayita had pulled her suit on, she pulled out the mask and clipped it to her belt; she still needed one other thing. Reaching back into the footlocker, she pulled out the Powered Combat Vest; her own PCV.</p>
<p>Master Sarge Massani had given it to her, claiming that it was her dad’s spare vest from training.</p>
<p>Of course, she had needed to grow into it; but it fit now, if only barely. Quickly activating it, she charged up some electricity in her hands before putting them to her suit's energy plug. A soft buzz emanated from the Vest as it activated itself upon receiving power.</p>
<p>She stared at it for a long moment, before she decided that she wouldn't need it for the day; reluctantly setting the Vest back into her footlocker and locked it.</p>
<p>Sighing, she quickly did her choppy brown hair up in a bun; leaving the hood of her suit down around her neck. She wasn’t going outside yet, so he could afford to keep it down for the time being.</p>
<p>Quickly surveying the room to make sure she was leaving nothing else behind; Ayita walked up to the iron bound hatch and opened it, walking out into the Frost Mine Base to grab some breakfast.</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>Ayita snapped to attention and cleared her throat as she walked into the mess area.</p>
<p>It wasn’t really a mess area; it was just a multipurpose room that had the mess area mashed inside of it. In the pit area, there was the surgery table, the elevator to the surface airlock, and the weapons lockup; there was the tunnel to the sleeping quarters, and the four tunnels that led out into the antlion lairs and tunnels.</p>
<p>And then there was the mess/command area; which was where everyone would typically hang out and chat when not on duty.</p>
<p>The Command area was where all the communication equipment to the outside world was held; and it was kind of like the bridge to a ship in a weird sort of way. Commander Anderson had been a Navy SEAL in the old world; so it was probably a comparison that he would appreciate.</p>
<p>Said Commander gave Ayita a tired look upon hearing her clear her throat, before gesturing for her to grab some food; and turning his attention back to the communication screens, his Woodland Desert-Camo and old plate carrier giving him an almost archaic look.</p>
<p>All four screens were occupied today, one showing Dr. Kleiner and Commander Calhoun of City 17 across the ocean in Eastern Europe, the second showing Doctor’s Mossman and Vance at Black Mesa East near City 17, the third showing Commander Hackett of City 1, and Doctor Chakwas of South Mountain.</p>
<p>Ulysses, their resident Vortigaunt and the one who had trained Ayita and many other gifted humans in how to harness and use the Vortessance; was currently powering the monitors, absently eating a cooked Headcrab.</p>
<p>Giving a nod, she grabbed a bullsquid steak and some mashed potatoes; sitting down at the table and started eating. As she did so, she listened in on the conversation being carried out on the monitors.</p>
<p><em> “The Teleport is coming along swimmingly Eli; Alyx has been a great help, I must say.” </em>Dr. Kleiner was saying.</p>
<p><em> “Yeah… keep telling yourselves that Doc, because… I still have nightmares about that cat.” </em>Commander Calhoun mumbled.</p>
<p>Ayita shuddered, having been at Black Mesa East when they had done that test. </p>
<p>The Vortigaunts, some of her fellow humans, and she herself had pooled their power to teleport her there and back in order for the Scientists to detect just how they did it. </p>
<p>Seeing that cat… It was one of the few times in her life that she had been genuinely traumatized by something.</p>
<p><em> “Yes, I would rather we make sure that it’s working before we try anything like that again.” </em> Dr. Vance added, sounding uneasy.</p>
<p>“Hm… when can you get someone over here across the pond to start building a Teleporter here, South Mountain, and City 1?” Anderson asked as he shoved some mashed potatoes into his mouth. </p>
<p><em> “When we’re done perfecting the ones we currently have; because I would very much rather not have a repeat of the cat incident.” </em> Barney replied, shuddering as he recalled the event in question.</p>
<p><em> “None of you guys have told us what was so bad about it.” </em>Hackett pointed out as he absently puttered around with some machinery in front of him.</p>
<p>“I don’t really want to know what happened; but I will say the damned thing traumatized Shephard.” Anderson noted, setting aside his dish while Hackett paused; peering up at his own screen.</p>
<p><em> “Huh… fair point, I don’t think I want to know then.” </em> Dr. Chakwas admitted as she scribbled something down on her clipboard.</p>
<p><em> “In any case; something happened last night, all of the Vortal Humans on the base have reported seeing the exact same vision after waking up this morning.” </em> Eli reported as he looked over at Dr. Mossman, who looked rather grim; but then she always looked grim in Ayita’s opinion.</p>
<p>Then as she processed the words, Ayita froze unintentionally; then went back to eating to try and hide the fact that she hadn’t been eavesdropping. Unfortunately for her, Ulysses and Anderson had practically raised her after her mother had died; so they both knew to keep an eye on her at all times.</p>
<p>“Shephard!” Anderson barked, causing Ayita to jump a little.</p>
<p>Turning to look at the others, she sighed and shoved her plate away from her and walked up to stand next to Commander Anderson; the other Resistance leaders looking at her expectantly.</p>
<p>“Sir?” Ayita asked, knowing full well what they wanted.</p>
<p>“You’re our resident Vortal Human, did you have this dream?” He demanded.</p>
<p>Ayita swallowed, she hated talking, preferring to use her Vortal abilities or have others do the talking for her. But like everything else in the universe, a Vortal Humans powers were limited by the distance between targets; so she couldn’t telepathically communicate with the other people in the call. “Yes sir…” She replied quietly, not wanting to elaborate on it further.</p>
<p>But Ulysses, damn him, gave her a sideways look; and Ayita knew that he had heard her scream for her father in the Vortal Hive. “The Ayita Shephard would best share that which she alone saw where others were obstructed, or suffer dire consequences ahead.” He stated, before returning to eating his headcrab.</p>
<p>The rest of the resistance leaders gave her curious looks, while Anderson glared at Ayita; swallowing again, she said “I was… I was at Xen in the dream. Then it shifted and I was in a lake of Xen liquid… but it sapped my strength rather than restore it. I managed to look up and I saw three people standing on an island in the middle of the lake.” She explained, before coughing as her throat began throbbing at her talking so long.</p>
<p>Anderson’s glare softened and rubbed his face; “Anything else Shephard?” he asked, his voice softening by a hair.</p>
<p>“It was filled with bodies… Human, Vortal, and other humanoid Aliens…” She cleared her throat, “And the people… one of them I didn’t recognize, but I felt repelled by his very presence; like he was the one sapping my strength. One wore an HEV suit… and the last one was…” She looked away and mumbled the answer before coughing again.</p>
<p>“Who was the last one? Just answer that and you’re done talking for the day.” Anderson reassured her.</p>
<p>Her eyes brightened at the prospect of not talking for the rest of the day; and encouraged her to push through the pain in her throat and the emotional baggage. “It was my father.”</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>Ayita stood in the elevator to the top of the victory mine shaft as it carried her upward.</p>
<p>After her revelation of seeing her father in her dream, Anderson had allowed Ayita the day off; provided no emergencies came up that is. Sighing and closing her eyes, Ayita allowed her mind to drift somewhat as she continued upward to the exit tunnel; already feeling the whispers of the Vortessence as she opened her mind somewhat.</p>
<p>Her mother had always tried to teach her that being an individual was important; and Vortal humans took that lesson to heart. They all were self-reliant as a rule; and while that made them incredibly resilient, it also led to a lonely life.</p>
<p>Only other Vortal humans truly understood each other; that they did not perceive time linearly as other humans did. Their weaker connection to the Vortessence and more ‘grounded souls’ meant that they did not exist outside the bounds of time or space as their Vortigaunt Mentors and other Xen races did; but they could still see many divergent and potential timelines if they chose too.</p>
<p>But none of them knew which timeline they were in; more specifically, they didn’t know which future they were approaching.</p>
<p>So it was understandable that Ayita cut herself off from the Hive quite regularly; she didn’t want to see the dozens of differing reactions and potential questions whenever she walked up to a person to talk to them.</p>
<p>And it was pretty uncomfortable knowing everything everyone in the hive was thinking at the same time; just as they could do with her. Ayita was just glad that the more… ‘active’ Vortal’s understood common courtesy and would cut themselves off from the hive during their ‘activities’.</p>
<p>That was one benefit to seeing time non-linearly Ayita supposed.</p>
<p>Plus, it was incredibly difficult for her and other Vortal’s to narrow down what they saw, felt, and experienced to the incredibly limited vocabulary of the English language. So it was simpler to use imagery, impress upon others minds what they thought or intended, or just simply telepathically relay what she was thinking about to the person.</p>
<p>
  <em> BEEP! </em>
</p>
<p>Startled out of her thoughts, Ayita quickly drew her mind back into herself; and put on her gas mask in preparation for going through the airlock.</p>
<p>“Heya Shep, how’s it going kid?” a familiar voice asked.</p>
<p>Closing her eyes and giving an annoyed huff; Ayita turned to Jenkins, one of the base's medics and the local chatterbox. It never failed to irritate her that he called her kid, even though he was only nineteen. He always seemed eager to converse with anyone, but Ayita and Ulysses seemed to receive his curiosity the most.</p>
<p>Likely on account of their Vortal abilities.</p>
<p>Knowing that Jenkins would simply keep badgering her until she answered, Ayita just shrugged; and using her powers, she made an arrow pointing towards the airlock. Following the arrow with a fascinated look on his face, he nodded; “Oh you’re going outside eh? While you’re out there could you do me a favor?” he asked.</p>
<p>Giving another annoyed huff; Ayita crossed her arms and allowed her eyes to glow as she impressed on the Medic her impatience to get outside. Her nonverbal message was clear, <em> get on with it. </em></p>
<p>Jenkins winced as he felt her impatience wash over him, but carried on regardless; “Alright, alright don’t get your panties in a twist; if you even wear them under that suit.” He cut himself off as he felt the pressure on his mind increase and the impatience turned to rage.</p>
<p><em> “EXCUSE YOU!?” </em>Ayita snarled in his mind, letting Jenkins know that he had fucked up badly; if Ayita was speaking to him telepathically as opposed to using her imagery and emotions to get her point across, then she was truly pissed.</p>
<p>“Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! It just slipped out! Look I need medkits because we’re running low; and the Commander hasn’t gotten around to organizing a scouting party. OKAYOKAYOKAY! I’ll ask the Commander then!” He yelped, quickly sprinting down the caves to the elevator and stairs; the pressure on his mind and the sparking of Ayita’s gloved hands more than convincing him to leave her alone.</p>
<p>Huffing irritably, Ayita shook her head as she dispelled her power, striding towards the airlock to the outside.</p>
<p>“Good to see you remembered your mask Ayita.” A second voice noted, sounding approving. Smiling lightly behind her gas mask, Ayita turned to the other man in the tunnel, Master Sergeant Massani. </p>
<p>He was terse, to the point; and knew better than to inquire about the Vortessence to her.</p>
<p>Giving a mock salute, Ayita walked to the door of the airlock and cycled it before opening it. As she did so, Massani added, “and don’t mind that bloody idiot, he’s just a hormonal teenager. He was right in that we need medkits though, so try and keep an eye out alright?”</p>
<p>Nodding while she allowed a wave of reassurance to brush against the older Rebels mind, Ayita walked through the airlock and shut the door behind her.</p>
<p>As the air cycled the relatively clean Oxygen, CO2, and nitrogen of the caves; it replaced it with the far more CO heavy air of the wastelands. While breathable, there were pockets where Methane and Carbon Monoxide that were too much to handle for humans; and they tended to come out of nowhere, hence her gas mask.</p>
<p>As the buzzer sounded, Ayita stepped outside; and looked upon the Magnificent Desolation that was her home.</p>
<p>Frowning, Ayita tilted her head; for a brief moment, she had felt something… alien. A Vortal signature not familiar to her, nor was it like any of the Synths and slaves of the Combine or the Xenian Wildlife. Shaking her head, she shrugged it off; the feeling had been so brief, that it was fairly likely she had imagined it.</p>
<p>She had to have imagined it...</p>
<p>
  <em> Right...? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p><em> “Kheelah… </em>imagine us, two pilgrims involved in perhaps the greatest scientific expedition in recent history.” Seventeen year old Cato’Zorah Nar Rayya exclaimed to his older sister, watching through the only window in engineering as they approached the relay.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe that I let you talk me into this Cato…” His older sister, Tali, grumbled good naturedly.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe Auntie ‘Raan convinced father to let you go on your pilgrimage with me.” Cato added jokingly as he turned his attention back to his consoles.</p>
<p>Tali looked down and sighed, truthfully she was surprised as well; most Quarian’s that went on their pilgrimage went at around seventeen or eighteen, but it mostly depended on their clan deciding on whether or not they were ready to leave and travel.</p>
<p>Her father had been quite clear that he didn't want her to go, and had held her back from leaving for quite a long time; and with his pull as an Admiral there wasn’t much anyone could do about it anyways.</p>
<p>At least until her brother came of age, at which point she had practically <em> begged </em> her father to be allowed to go on her pilgrimage; seeing it as her last shot at being able to leave the fleet for a time.</p>
<p>He really had not wanted her to leave but her Aunt ‘Raan, a fellow Admiral, had finally stepped in and layed a verbal smackdown on Tali and Cato’s father.</p>
<p>Afterwards, Rael had relented and allowed them to travel on their pilgrimage on one condition; they both traveled together everywhere, that way they both could keep each other out of trouble. He had always been overprotective of both of them after their mother had died giving birth to Cato when Tali was only six; so he likely wanted them to always be together.</p>
<p>Cato for his part didn’t notice his sister's internal musings as he quickly typed in commands at his console.</p>
<p>They really had caught a break when they learned the Asari were hiring capable engineers for an expedition to an unknown system; and above all this was going to be a joint venture, all species were welcome if they had the talent.</p>
<p>In fact the Asari in charge of the expedition had hired the two of them on the spot. Over the vehement objections of the Turian that was in charge of security; some Council Spectre by the name of Saren, or something like that.</p>
<p>Oh it had been satisfying to see the look on the racist assholes face when he realized that he would have to tolerate ‘Suit Rats’ for the entire trip.</p>
<p>“I wonder what we’ll find on the other side.” Cato suddenly wondered, while Tali gave him a sideways look.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, probably more worlds rich in resources.” She replied.</p>
<p>“Hm… maybe we’ll find a new species; now wouldn't that be exciting.” Cato pondered.</p>
<p>“Provided they aren’t hostile; quite interesting I would think.” A new voice added, startling both Quarians to look at the newcomer, fearing that it might be an officer or supervisor. </p>
<p>To their relief, it was a rather young looking Asari in a lab jacket. She looked quite shy and uncomfortable, and seemed somewhat taken aback with herself for speaking. “I… sorry, was this a private conversation?” She asked shyly.</p>
<p>“Not at all!” Cato exclaimed before Tali could say anything, “I’m hoping we can find a new species; it would be fascinating, I think, to learn about new cultures.”</p>
<p>“I hope there are Prothean ruins to study; it’s my speciality of course, I didn't go through years of university to let my degree go to waste. Oh, where are my manners, my name is Dr. Liara T’Soni; Archeologist.” She said, giving the two Quarians a warm smile.</p>
<p>“My names Cato’Zorah Nar Rayya, and this is my older sister Tali.” Cato replied, much to his sister's annoyance.</p>
<p>Liara blinked, “Oh so you two are related.”</p>
<p>“Yes, last we checked…” Tali snarked as she typed in commands into her.</p>
<p>Liara winced, “S-sorry, i didn’t mean any offence; it's just that-”</p>
<p>“You’ve never seen Quarian siblings? Eh, it’s not rare but it's not common either. I’m a lottery kid, meaning our parents won the fleet lottery to have a second child in order to maintain our population.” Cato explained, ignoring his sister's glare of warning about revealing too much about the fleet.</p>
<p>“Ah yes, keep your population in check and maintain it at the sametime. I must admit that is an almost Turian level of discipline, that alone impresses me; but your calibrations to the engines have done so even more.” A flanging voice interjected. The group turned to see a Turian staring at them, looking amused; “Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security.” He said, nodding to each of them.</p>
<p>“So why did you come on this little adventure?” Liara asked the Turian before anyone could say anything.</p>
<p>“Simple, I was bored in C-Sec and my old man was constantly bearing down on me; so I figured this would be a nice change of pace for me.” The Turian explained.</p>
<p>And so their conversation continued; they were in FTL running through the relay, in one of the most advanced Dreadnaughts in Council Space. </p>
<p>Nothing was going to happen; all of them were sure of it.</p>
<p>But even as they talked; no one noticed the figure standing above them on the catwalks. Dressed in a blue suit, purple tie, and with a briefcase in hand; the man gave a thin smile, cleared his throat and adjusted his tie, and walked out of sight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ayita Shephard, Lambda Resistance; Cato'Zorah nar Rayya, hired Quarian of the Council Funded Relay 314 Expedition. Both dissatisfied with their lot in this universe; one under the heel of a Inter-Universal Empire, and the other under the boot of an Apathetic Galactic Council. Together they will change the Galaxy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pilot A/N: Link to the Discord is “Pv2bv88”; check my profile if this does not work.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>August 1st, 2183 CST; Unknown System, End of Relay 314</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali, Cato, Liara, and Garrus all crammed next to the window, trying to get a glimpse at the system that they had just entered. There wasn’t much to see, at least not yet, beyond the single orange-yellow star in the center of the system; and the incredibly large Gas Giants that seemed to dominate the view screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm… a single star, that's actually rather rare; most systems have binary stars.” Tali noted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that is a good indicator of a potential Garden World; and Gas Giants as well since they would block most asteroids from impacting them.” Liara added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Cato or Garrus could add anything to the conversation, a voice crackled over the intercom; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Matriarch to Engineering; please prep the engines for in system FTL travel. We have found a potential Garden World.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The four crew members looked at each other; many of their comrades and fellow engineers doing the same, before they scrambled to their stations. Garrus and Liara didn’t leave the window, keeping their eyes peeled for said Garden World.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were about to get a real close look; much closer than they thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Unknown Month, 20XX; City 1, The Citadel.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack Harper, Consul of the Combine Overwatch of Earth, sat at his desk quietly filling out reports made by his non-brainwashed Commanders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wore a crisp White Uniform, if a photo had been taken of him in black and white he would have looked almost exactly like an SS Officer; the only difference being the silver and gold band around his arm with the symbol of the Universal Union in place of the Nazi Swastika; and a white uniform rather than black.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A feeling of unease washed over him as he flipped through his datapads; and Jack frowned as he stood up from his desk, walking over to the massive window of his office, affording him an impressive view of the City 1 skyline below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Citadel’s base was human made; but built around the harsh, minimalist, metal walls of the Combines local capitol.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Administrator may have been a puppet, but he was a puppet granted much leeway in how he could govern and rule. As much as it wounded Harper’s sense of human ‘patriotism’, Earth and the Milky Way really were just ass backwards postings to the Combine Empire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing more than a foothold into this Universe, a staging base for the Combines expansion once they could find a way to bring spaceships from their Universes to this one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was such a dead end assignment that all the Advisors that were stationed on Earth simply hibernated in their incubation pods rather than waste their thinking power on some primates that could barely shoot some guns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So the Administrator had decided to host his Government in the Citadel in City 17.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Earth was massive, and despite the Combine's best attempts it still had a sizable population. So Harper had… convinced him that humanity needed something to remind them that it was humans governing them; a human structure to show them that they were not completely forgotten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And above all, he needed a command center in the America’s because of the sheer distance between the Afro-EurAsian supercontinent and the America’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, Harper had been talking out of his ass when he had said that; but to his surprise, the Administrator had actually gone along with it, and had allowed Harper to actually pick a design for the base of the structure once he had set up camp in City 1.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After much internal debate, he had decided that he would have the people build a replica of the planned ‘Palace of the Soviets’, only it had a larger circumference to match the citadels. The topmost level, where the Statue of Lenin would have rested, instead blended with the Citadel; and while it wasn't a perfect and seamless blend, it was good enough for many of the regime's workers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only Harper had his office in the Citadel; everyone else worked in the Palace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Beep...Beep...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing loudly, Harper brought himself back to the present and turned to the ornate wooden doors that led to the outside. “Enter!” He called, and the doors opened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His two Overwatch Elites stood to either side, keeping their eyes outward as Harper's guest entered. Grinning in spite of himself, Jack shouted “Ben!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Commandant of Earth's Interior Defense Units; or ‘Civil Protection’ as everyone knew them, strode into Harper's office with the swagger of a man that knew he had nothing to fear.  Ben Hislop, former HECU Marine Sergeant; now the third most powerful human on Earth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While the two of them had joined up with the Administrators regime early on, and had been good friends in the unit; their jobs had kept them rather far apart from each other for a good long while. They hadn't spoken in person for years, the last time being when they had put down a brief Vortigaunt rebellion in City 39; or ‘Detroit’ as some still stubbornly called it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack! So good to see you old friend.” Ben exclaimed as the door shut behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly embracing, the two walked back to Jack’s desk and took their seats in the soft leather chairs. “So, what brings you here to my neck of the woods? Last I checked you were in City 14 across the water in the Middle East.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I caught a message from a little bird.” Ben replied, looking around the room and scratching his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack raised an eyebrow, and waved an arm, “You don’t need to worry about bugs, the Administrator would be the only one with enough guts to do it; and he’s too arrogant to have the thought of disobedient subordinates even cross his ‘brilliant’ mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben gave a relieved sigh, “Good, one of my sub-commanders made the mistake of conspiring with his friend to try and organize an uprising so he could crush it and make me look bad and try to replace me as Commandant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack chuckled, not at all surprised. The Combine Empire was very much a dog eat dog hierarchy where only the most ruthless and intelligent survived. “What did you do with him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I reassigned him to Nova Prospect as a Sub-Captain; if he maintains that ruthlessness and is more careful I have no doubts he’ll be the new Prison Commander in a few years.” Ben replied, leaning back in his chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack just shook his head, “Ah you’re too merciful for this job Ben.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s useful, and I don't like wasting potential like that. In any case, the reason I came here is because I found this.” Ben pulled out a data stick and handed it to Jack. “Apparently the early warning AI made a mistake; this was supposed to be sent to the Administrator, and it was sent to me instead.” He explained as Jack plugged it into his desk, leaning forward in his chair; his grey and blue uniform contrasting sharply with the white and tan of Jacks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a few seconds, then Jack's eyes widened as he read the report. After a moment, he turned to be and asked, “And you are sure this is not a glitch in the software.” He demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I checked through all my back channels; this is real Jack, the question is how do you want to play this?” Ben asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack leaned back in his chair; “Space faring Aliens… once they get close enough to Earth we’ll bind them with the gravitational tractor beams and shoot the thing down. That way the Combine can’t use it to leave Earth and expand outward; we make ourselves look good to the Advisors for eliminating a threat to their subjugation efforts, and the resistance gains some potential friends.” He decided, a wolfish grin adorning his features.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Breen will bitch and moan up a storm that we undercut his authority.” Ben noted, raising an eyebrow but nodding along nonetheless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bah, let him; we know how the advisors think, so they’ll shut him up as thanks for us nipping the bud early.” The Consul leaned forward. “Guards, please send for M-91811441 to come up to my office. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon seeing Ben’s questioning look, he asked; “How many CP units can you spare to send into the countryside?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A platoon, some APC’s, and a Hunter Chopper for most of them; why?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Most of my units are currently dealing with Antlion infestations; damned things are in spawning season, so the vast majority are tied up in dealing with them. I can only spare a Battalion per city; but…” Here Jack paused as a grin worked its way across his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing the door open; Ben turned and felt himself pale as he spotted what had caught Jack's attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wore a skintight white jumpsuit, with an Urban-Camo Flak-Vest; her helmet shaped much like the Elite troopers outside the door, only with a glowing orange eyepiece instead of red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>An Assassin,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ben realized, turning his attention back to Jack. “I wasn’t aware that Eva was allowing you to control some of her disciples.” He said, trying to sound casual; but the act was spoiled by the fact that he didn't dare take his eyes off the woman as she walked up to Jack's desk and snapped to attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack shrugged, “I borrowed her equipment, but nothing beyond that; this one was one of Lawson's projects.” he gestured to the assassin, who hadn't said a word or moved a muscle. “How old do you think she is?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben looked at her apprehensively, “I’d say mid twenties, and i’d assume quite the honey trap.” He replied, giving Jack a look of disgust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To the Consuls credit, he immediately realized what Ben was implying and looked similarly disgusted. “I am many things Ben, but a rapist and pedophile is not one of them. She looks like she’s twenty, but physically she’s only fourteen, chronologically only two; and mentally about five or six. Lawson and Eva used their DNA and grew her in an artificial womb with all of the knowledge of how to be an Assassin and Scientist.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben looked back at the Assassin and said nothing; but internally felt his gut sink somewhat, </span>
  <em>
    <span>was this how far we’ve fallen?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wondered. “Why is she here?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben jumped as the Assassin said in a silky, seductive yet monotonic, Australian accented voice; “This unit was called to the Consuls office.” Ben stared at her as he dimly realized that she had assumed that he was asking her a question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Commandant was not speaking to you M-91811441.” Jack informed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben felt his unease grow as a very subtle shudder ran through the Assassins body; “This Unit apologizes, and submits itself for punishment.” She said, bowing her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That will not be necessary; in fact, it will be good for you to get to know your new Commander.” Jack stated firmly, “Ben, I'm giving you command over this affair; Deal with any escape pods that make it planetside. Capture as many as possible, kill the rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand, and the Lambda Resistance?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If they catch one or two, it is of no loss to us; after all, what can one or two aliens possibly do?” Jack replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ruins on a garden world; I can't believe that we’ve found an extinct sentient species.” Liara gasped as the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Destiny Ascension </span>
  </em>
  <span>drew ever closer to the planet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato kept stealing glances at the window as they approached the Planet; and as they got closer, Cato felt his unease grow with every passing second. The Planet looked… ill for lack of a better term; like it was dying. Plus he had felt this… itch almost in the back of his mind, like something was wrong; or he had forgotten something important.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to see what their civilization was like; were they like the Turians, or the Krogan since they destroyed themselves.” The Asari mused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know doc; hopefully we get to find out soon.” Garrus replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato was staring out the window now, having tuned out the conversation entirely. He could see an odd rippling in the space between them and the planet. As the planet spun, a greenish patch of water gave way to brown land. That brown became red as it passed under the ripple. It reminded him of some of the training vids he’d seen of Disruptor Torpedoes and Biotic Warps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grab onto something!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone started at his outburst, then one of the shipboard alarms sounded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Will all passengers please return to their quarters. Will all passengers please--”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Destiny Ascension</span>
  </em>
  <span> shuddered violently just before the world turned sideways. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Passengers and crew alike screamed as one corner of the observation gallery became the new local </span>
  <b>down</b>
  <span>. Cato desperately clung to a railing as everything fell towards the ripple. He was mesmerized by the sight through the viewport of the Citadel Council’s flagship being twisted like cloth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His attention was drawn back to the here-and-now when a shrieking, flailing Asari slammed into the bulkhead above him at what he guessed must be terminal velocity. His vision was blocked by a splash of purple just before her deadweight slid onto him and knocked him loose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kicked off and hit one of the emergency EVA features common to all Quarian suits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A micro Eezo core was energized to reduce his mass and allow him to, hopefully, not be reduced to something akin to a Pyjac under a Krogan boot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was wiping some of the unfortunate Asari from his visor when he felt himself falling in a new direction. He looked through the smear and saw three shapes clinging to a banister. He grabbed what he guessed was Tali’s arm. Beside her was a turian he thought might be that Garrus fellow who’d been talking to them, pinning Liara down so she wouldn’t fall as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hand was glowing with biotic energy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato clung to his sister and shivered while she rattled questions off; some coherent, others barely even words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Any response or thanks he might have given to any of them was preempted when the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Destiny</span>
  </em>
  <span> bucked violently. They maintained a deathgrip on the railing as all sense of up and down vanished, along with the primary lights and alarms. They were replaced with rows of LED lights and emergency indicators, and the moans of the survivors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liara gasped. “What’s happening?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve lost main power.” Garrus bundled the distraught maiden up and kicked off towards one of the Emergency indicators.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato finally got his wits back as he and Tali followed the others. “We didn’t lose power, we lost the </span>
  <em>
    <span>ship</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t be certain of that, Cato.” Tali tried to sound brave. She’d always done that for Cato, especially after their father threw himself into his duties as Admiral.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato just shook his head. He appreciated the gesture, but he intended to become a Marine; he didn’t need coddling. “Whatever it was, it was happening outside the ship. It looked like slow motion images of Disruptor Torpedo impacts, or Biotic training. The whole ship was being </span>
  <em>
    <span>twisted</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you realize what this means? This </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> a dead world! Can you imagine the power needed to generate that kind of Mass Effect field?” Cato wasn’t sure if Liara had cracked under the stress, or if this was just how she coped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take the time to appreciate our attackers </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span> we’re safely on a shuttle.” The turian began leading us through the ship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa-whoa-whoa! We’re not leaving.” Tali latched onto a door jam and Cato’s arm. “The ship may be dead in space, but it’s still our best chance at survival. It has food, water and air. Besides, </span>
  <em>
    <span>when</span>
  </em>
  <span> someone comes looking for us, they’re much more likely to spot her than a tiny shuttle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liara gripped Garrus’ arm. “Yes, and her hull will also protect us from radiation. Perhaps it would be better to bunker down until help arrives.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus shook his head. “Those would all be fine arguments if we hadn’t been in a powered medium planetary orbit. As it is we’re-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was cut off as the ship shuddered again. The sense of down returned, and was gradually building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kheelah</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Tali looked at Garrus. “Did we just-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hit the upper atmosphere, yup. We need to move, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The quartet wove their way through the dying ship towards the hangar where the planetary exploration shuttles were stowed. Liara maintained a near constant biotic field around them so they could weather the growing acceleration. By the time they reached the hangar, she was nearly ashen with strain and exhaustion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cato, get her strapped in.” Tali left his own strapping in as understood, then headed up to the cockpit with Garrus. The young Pilgrim did as his big sister told him, then strapped down just before the shuttle launched itself into a wall of fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato found his hand grasped by Liara’s weak grip. He squeezed back and pinched his eyes closed, trusting his big sister to get them clear of this nightmare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita’s gaze shot upward as she saw the flash; her confusion turning to interest as she felt feedback throughout the Vortessence as other Vortigaunts and Vortals all across the planet saw a similar occurrence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She frowned, absently blasting an Antlion as it scurried towards the nearby cave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had been out of the mines for several hours, and had managed to find an abandoned cabin in the woods; Antlions feeding on the poor soul that had previously occupied it. Ulysses had explained to her that his ancestors had used to breed Antlions for food and as hunters; Anderson had called it ‘husbandry’, and humans had done the same to Wolves and other such domesticated animals before the war.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As a result of this, Antlions had a natural fear of Vortal abilities; being able to sense beings connected to the Vortessence, and knowing to avoid them. Only when sufficiently angered would Antlions dare try to attack or kill a being tied to the Vortessence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a shame, because Ayita liked animals; their thoughts were simplistic, and easy to understand, not at all like other sentient beings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Curiosity ebbing from the Vortessence was quickly changing to alarm and shock; causing Ayita to look back up to see what was causing all the fuss. She felt her own alarm add itself to the Hive as she spotted a massive spaceship being slowly dragged down from high orbit, the nearby Citadel of City 1 using its gravitational field manipulators to drag it downward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Ship to its credit was fighting back, hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita could see the faraway lights of the city dimming and flickering; no doubt the Dark Fusion Reactor was straining to keep the ship in place as odd blue barriers flickered around it. Ayita was mesmerized as the ship rippled like cloth, something had to give; and either fortunately or unfortunately depending on one's perspective, the ship lost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Its blue barriers flickered and died.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The star shaped space ship began to fall apart; its wings ripping off and falling to the earth below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita blinked as bright streaks of light began to fly away from the ship, the way they flew reminding her of Combine dropships almost. Ayita winced and held her head as she felt a familiar presence slam into mental blocks; quickly finding a chair of the cabin she was in, she sat down and closed her eyes and allowed her mind to leave her body and become one with the hive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ayita opened her eyes, before giving a displeased huff.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She hated going into these ‘chat rooms’ as some of her fellow Vortal’s called them. As the Mind was simply a projection of the soul, and the soul simply a projection of the personality residing in the mind; a person in these… ‘chat rooms’ would appear as how their souls saw themselves.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ayita found hers embarrassing and it made her very self conscious.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She remained a sixteen year old girl; but her clothing and style was completely different. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Or rather… her lack of clothing; she wore a simple buckskin skirt that barely reached past her thighs, a bead chestplate with feathers woven in to cover her chest, and a buckskin cloak that covered her shoulders and reached to her waist. Her chocolate brown hair was a choppy uneven mess, with two mini braids at her temples with more beads and feathers done in them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Vortals had no control over how they appeared in the ‘chat rooms’ or in the hive in general; but Ayita had long found a workaround for that. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Concentrating, she manipulated the shadows so that they concealed most of her body; her bare feet and legs below the knee remained only just visible through a vague outline, same with her hands and forearms, and with her glowing green eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“If the Shepherd is finished worrying over their appearance; we have more pressing matters that need tending.” A Familiar voice growled behind her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“This one apologies for her lack of attention to the Ulysses; may we know what this meeting entails?” Ayita asked, bowing as she did so.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was odd how in her body the few times she spoke aloud, and on the rare occasion she used telepathy as opposed to images and emotions; she spoke like how Anderson and the non-Vortal humans spoke. But when connected to the Hive she, like all Vortal’s, resorted to speaking like her Vortigaunt mentor.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“There are others that have come; we must find them, err the Combine do so. Death and the end of freedom will follow if all are captured or shed their mortal coil.” Ulysses explained, a brown cloak wrapped around his spindly body, the hood drawn tight over his head; as flashes of humanoid looking aliens being slaughtered by Combine forces flickered in the corners of Ayita’s vision as he talked.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How does the Ulysses expect us to do so? The ship fell to pieces many leagues away from us, and their dark tower holds it out of reach.” Ayita demanded, her eyes flaring emerald in anger.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Her mentor gave her a stern look, his red eyes glowing as well in the darkness; “Anger and impatience is unbecoming of a Vortal being; you would best quell them, lest they be your undoing.” He cautioned, and Ayita cringed in response.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Quickly bowing, she asked; “Forgive us for our impatience, but please answer us this; how are we to find any survivors at all?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ulysses' eyes brightened, and the darkness… brightened as well for lack of a better term; and Ayita could have sworn she could see the Vortigaunt smiling under his hood, “Ask… and you shall receive; farewell, and good hunting.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And with that, the Vortigaunt turned and walked away into the black; his avatar fading into nothingness.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ayita watched him go, before sighing and dispelled the shadows around her; turning in the opposite direction, she too walked into the black nothingness. But from her point of view, she saw the bright dot that was her body; and knowing that every second spent in the Hive was a picosecond her body was vulnerable.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And so she too, vanished into the black.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita gasped, her breath muffled by her gas mask as her emerald colored eyes stopped glowing solid electric green. Blinking, she quickly assessed her surroundings to make sure no antlions, bears, wolves, or anything else potentially hostile had snuck up on her in the few real world seconds her mind had not been in her body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon confirming that there was nothing around, Ayita stood up and quickly searched the cabin to see if the dead person had left anything valuable behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ignored the rotting corpse, long desecrated by antlions and wolves, as she walked around the small two room cabin. The roof having long since collapsed, and the walls rotting away slowly but surely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A humming noise filled the air, prompting Ayita to turn her gaze skyward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three of the odd alien spacecraft were flying overhead, but one of their number seemed to be damaged; trailing smoke and slowly descending to the ground. Suddenly whatever was giving the ungainly thing lift failed, and the craft dropped like a stone for a few seconds before its engines reactivated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it was clear they were going to have to put down in the valley below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita shuddered at the thought, it would be about a thirty minute walk down the mountain to the Potomac below; if the Aliens followed the river and went south, they would end up at City 11. But if they went north…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly checking the second room, the first having nothing of interest; she found a safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a big one, and the metal had clearly rusted the thing shut. Ayita briefly considered just shooting the lock with her Combine SMG, but decided that it would be a waste of ammo. Even if she destroyed the locking mechanism, she would probably just end up destroying whatever was inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The humming had decreased significantly; prompting Ayita to walk over to the nearby window and look outside. The damaged spacecraft had set down beside the Potomac, it’s two compatriots quickly following and landing in a rough triangle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing that she didn't have much time before the Combine showed up and laid siege to the Aliens position, she decided to just do it the easy way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clenching her fist, Ayita channeled the Vortessence into her fist; and backed up slightly to give herself space. Growling, she slashed her arm through the air; and a glowing emerald green bolt of energy slammed into the door of the busted safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The safe door bent inwards, popping off the hinges; before slowly tipping forward and slamming into the ground with a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thud!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Staring for a moment, Ayita nodded in satisfaction; stepping around the fallen door she peered inside the safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inside, was a gun and ammo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had Ayita been a gun enthusiast like some of the rebels; or if she had grown up in the old world, she might have known what kind of gun it was. But as it stood she took it anyway, noting the knife that was as long as her forearm resting in a sheath beside it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noticing a scrap of paper, Ayita grabbed it, and seeing that it was folded up, she opened it to see what was inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Sir or Ma’am…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>By the time you read this I will almost certainly be dead; but that doesn't matter. What matters is this gun and its ammunition, the bayonet and utility belt I leave to you; on one condition, Never kill another human being with this weapon, those that are not Combine that is.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This gun is a M1917 Enfield, or Winfield as many called it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It fires .30-06 Springfield ammo, of which I left about 100 rounds for you to get you started. This rifle was the workhorse of the Armies of the United States during the War to End all Wars; and it never saw combat. My Grandfather left it to me on the condition I never use it to kill another human being, and now I leave it to you with that same condition.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If you use it to kill Combine, that is fine with me; for they are no longer human in my eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Keep that Bayonet sharp, the barrel clean, and the sights properly zeroed; and she will take care of you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I hear the Antlions breaking down my door; I must close this safe so they don't destroy the gun.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I leave with this final message; good luck… and long live the resistance.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita stared at the note, then turned back to the rotting corpse in the other room. It was more of a skeleton than a corpse if she was honest with herself, but it was clear that it was the person from the note.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked back at the gun, and after a moment of internal deliberation, she grabbed the utility belt and strapped it on; making sure the ‘bayonet’ wasn’t in the way of anything important. Then she grabbed the ammo boxes and made sure to stuff her pouches with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she grabbed the Winfield, and used the sling to strap it over her shoulder; resting across her back. She would figure out how to use it later, she had her Combine SMG and her Vortal powers to keep her safe until then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking out the door, she looked back at the mostly decayed corpse and gave a nod of acknowledgement to tell its soul that she understood its conditions for her use of its weapon, and would follow them to the letter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that done, she turned and jogged down the mountain to where the Aliens waited below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everybody, sound off!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato looked groggily towards Garrus. “Aye, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None of that ‘Sir’ business, I--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Work for a living?” Garrus smiled and patted Cato on the shoulder, then looked him in the eye. “How are you holding up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a Zorah,” Tali came out of the cockpit, “he’s doing great, all things considered.” Cato could see the relief in her eye-lights.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato smiled wanly, though Garrus couldn’t tell through the faceplate. “I’m doing fine, but Miss T’Soni is out cold.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali went over to the sleeping maiden and was about to unhook her when one of the consoles started to beep. Garrus headed over and checked the console. “We have inbound; looks like, six aircraft coming from the nearby structure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali grunted. “I suppose it’s too much to ask that they be friendly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato levered himself out of the chair. That itching sensation was back, like an annoying tune you could almost remember. “I doubt it Big-Sis. But whether they are or not, we need to be ready for them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus gave him another grin, then went to a locker near where Cato had been sitting. “The other reason I wanted to get to this shuttle, is it’s the one I was assigned to.” He unlocked and opened it to reveal a small armory. “I’ve met a few Pilgrims in my time in C-Sec, even a squad of Migrant Marines during my Armringer Legion days so I know how resilient and resourceful your people are. How handy are you two with small arms?” He pulled out a Widow Rifle and did a quick function check.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato looked inside and was shocked at the arsenal inside. “Were you expecting us to be attacked?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus shrugged and pulled out the three remaining weapons: a submachine gun, a shotgun, and a heavy pistol. “I was hired on for security, not subtlety.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato heard an odd whirring noise, and the itch felt like it got worse. “Well we’re here to survive.” He took the sub-gun while Tali checked over the shotgun. “Let’s make sure we do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all nodded and stepped out of the shuttle, just as four giant flying spider things and two miniature flying thresher maws opened fire on the group of Asari who were waving them down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus immediately took aim at one of the flying worms and opened up, though to no avail. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>creature</span>
  </em>
  <span> slithered through the air towards them, spitting blue bolts as it came. Cato’s itch was almost a burning sensation as it drew closer, his attention drawn to its bulbous black protrusions. The moment it was close enough, he fired a short burst into the mass. The thing gave a screech like a wounded beast and raced away. The other rushed in to replace it, though it maneuvered to protect the masses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus quickly clued in to what Cato had aimed at. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rather than shooting the threatening beast, he aimed for one of the flying spiders. The result was spectacular as it thrashed and screamed, dropping a container it had been carrying; a container that spilled soldiers onto the ground. As the arial monstrosities flinched from the assault weaponry, the surviving Asari rallied, three of them combining their Biotics to rip the wounded worm thing in half. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A warp was thrown by another Commando just before being cut down by blue bolts crushed the front of a second spider dropping it like a stone. Another shot from Garrus and a blast from Tali sent their harasser fleeing back to the safety of the pack. The handful of survivors, a heavily scarred Krogan in red armor, a Salarian with a broken horn, and another Turian, fell back inside the circle of shuttles, while the remaining spiders unleashed their troops. Most were in heavily reinforced armor, though the only kinetic barriers seemed to be a kind of riot shield arrangement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato’s attention was drawn back to the shuttle when Liara stumbled out, gripping her pistol. “Maybe you should stay inside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She groggily shook her head. “I don’t think we can afford to spare anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hah! That’s the spirit ya little Pyjac!” The brute of a Krogan looked over his shoulder and frowned slightly. “Still, you look like Varen shit. Stay behind the line and let your strength return. We’re gonna need every edge we can get.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of edges,” the Salarian casually nodded at the rapidly approaching wall of troops, “numbers seem to be theirs. Recommend we correct that imbalance.” He looked pointedly at Garrus and the Krogan. Both veterans took some meaning from the glance and readied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato was having difficulty following the conversation; it felt like they’d had it before, and it seemed to end badly then too. The itch turned into a jarring screech as the Krogan flared with biotic power and flashed into the oncoming troops. Those that weren’t crushed in the charge were scattered to the sides, at which point everyone opened fire. The alien rush stalled as the Krogan began casually swatting soldiers aside; either into Garrus’ precise shots, or the Salarians calculating bursts of fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A barked order came from something in the back of the alien group. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several of the more heavily armored creatures threw themselves at the Krogan while the rest retreated and reformed a defensive line. He had just finished crushing the last assailant when a hail of blue bolts slammed into him. His barriers flared for a second before he threw up a biotic shield and fell back to the survivors, his armor seriously scorched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what they’re shooting, but it cuts through K-barriers like Vorcha.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Extremely disciplined, highly adaptable. Not a good combination when outgunned.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato couldn’t follow the rest of the conversation at all as something stepped through the aliens. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could taste malice and wrongness and felt ten thousand voices gnashing at his consciousness at the… immorality of the Asariod creature. It gave a single command with a voice that cut like silk and grated like salt in a wound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wall of aliens advanced as one, their shields absorbing fire while laying down a barrage that kept the defenders under cover. In short order they were on them. Shock prods subdued nearly everyone except the Krogan who merely raged and laughed about a glorious end, and Cato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first time one of them hit his sister, he unloaded his SMG into the alien until the thermal safety shut the SMG down. One of the faceless things stabbed him with the shock-prod, but instead of pain he felt a rush of energy. He channeled all of that energy into smashing the creature with the butt of his gun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both the weapon and it’s victim broke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another alien stabbed at him, and again he felt a rush. Each time there was a wave of almost-sound. He jerked his elbow into its skull with a very satisfying crunch. The chorus changed and he ducked under a swing he hadn’t known was coming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He spun and came face to face with the Asariod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no one else but them, and something else on the edge of his senses. Even the mighty Krogan had been brought to his knees. He knew he couldn’t beat this creature; every scenario ended with them all dead, or worse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All he could do was delay it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He swatted the pistol out of its grasp and threw one desperate punch. It twisted like a coiled cable, then snapped around with a kick that knocked the wind out of him. There were sudden flashes of pain and alarms as she slashed his suit open, then a deep biting cold as she drove a knife into his side. His suit tried to seal up around the injuries, but he had nothing left to fight with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared dumbly as she loomed impossibly close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He realized too late what was happening as her helmet shattered his visor. Rancid air poured in as alarms wailed in his ears. He thought he heard Tali as well, but he was too fixated on trying to get his emergency mask in place. The chorus was in his head again, though now oddly comforting, like early memories of his father before he became ‘Admiral Zorah’. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was more commotion around him, but he couldn’t focus on it until he finally got his hands around the replacement faceplate. He ripped the old plate off of its gasket and slammed the new one in place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took several calming breaths and realized his side didn’t hurt. He certainly ached, but he knew he’d been cut and stabbed and made to breath contaminated air. He should have been dying, but instead he was just tired, and hungry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was tackled by Tali who frantically began running diagnostics that he knew would not, </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>not tell her what had happened. A flash caught his attention as another Asariod flung his assailant aside like a discarded garment. She glowed green and ebbed grief and an ancient unfathomable rage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had no idea who she was, and knew without any doubt that she was a friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched her closely, seeing her draw on a well of green and wrath to sweep the other aliens aside. Each time she did, he felt the power come off of her, like a cool misting shower and the hot embrace of a protective parent. The itch called him to her, and he flexed muscles his people had forgotten about centuries before the Morning War. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was now his destiny; for good or for ill, he would follow her, learn from her, and change his people’s future.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita frowned heavily as she spotted the dropships immediately encircling the Alien spaceships.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Picking up her pace, Ayita practically sprinted the rest of the way down the mountain; only stopping when she reached the edge of the treeline. Peeking around the trunk, she watched as the Overwatch units began swarming the Aliens defensive positions; dozens of augmented brainwashed cyborgs against maybe a dozen at most unknown Aliens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her frown turned into a scowl as she watched the Overwatch units abandon their usual blitz tactics of overwhelming a position with numbers and surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They seemed to be fighting cautiously; using their juggernaut units to advance forward to absorb any return fire with their hard light shields and their superior armor. In fact, if she didn't know any better; she could have sworn that she had seen some Civil Protection teams mixed in with the Overwatch units.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Growling lightly behind her mask, Ayita made sure to reign in her stray thoughts and emotions so that they didn’t travel outward and alert the… Abominations, that she was nearby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she did so, Ayita almost stopped and extended her mind outward; for the briefest of moments she had felt… another. But the moment she saw what was leading the Combine troopers, she immediately sealed off her mind; trying her best to prevent her fear from escaping her mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a Combine Assassin; directing the troopers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita knew to fear these abominations more than the rest; its ability to seek out and kill her in the quickest, most efficient, and most painful way possible was something that was always on her mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now she knew she </span>
  <b>had</b>
  <span> to wait until the aliens were subdued; since all the effort the Combine troops seemed to be putting into not shooting them, pointed to the Assassin wanting the Aliens taken prisoner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so Ayita waited, the Combine troops whittled down to only a small squad of grunts and a juggernaut by the Aliens. But the dozen or so Civil Protection Officers brought in as backup did their job marvelously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only seven Aliens remained when the CP’s rushed in to subdue them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One looked like a blue woman with no hair, two wore skin tight suits but looked like humans with three fingers, two looked like metal birds of some sorts, one reminded her of a toad or a frog, and the last looked like those dinosaurs that Anderson had told her about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dinosaur alien in particular apparently warranted special attention; as both the sole remaining juggernaut and the Assassin both moved to subdue it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita continued to watch as the Juggernaut with its genetic, mechanical, and biological augmentations matched the Alien blow for blow for a few minutes; before the Assassin moved in and stuck the aliens neck with a shock collar. It would pump enough volts into the wearer that it caused the muscles in their body to contract and paralyse it so long as the collar was active; meaning that it would be safe to transport.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the aliens were put in cuffs, zapped by the CP’s and the lone squad of grunts whenever they resisted too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But there was one Alien, the human looking one that seemed to be male; that managed to fight off the CP’s, catching the assassins attention. The Assassin made a gesture, and the twelve CP’s, four grunts, and the Juggernaut stopped what they were doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Alien seemed unimpeded by the stun sticks, in fact it seemed to give him energy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Assassin drew its pistol; and the Alien punched it out of her hand, following up with a punch to the jaw. The punch being strong enough to snap the Assassins head to the side. Then the Assassin retaliated; kicking the Alien in the chest, slashing its shoulder with her wrist knife, stabbing it in the side below its ribs with its other wrist blade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then headbutting it and shattering its visor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita starred in fascinated horror as its red mask shattered, revealing a purple-grey colored face, black hair, glowing mercury eyes, and a face that looked very much human otherwise. She snapped out of her trance, the Vortessence drawing around her as she felt… anger and fury build within her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before she knew it she was sprinting out of the trees towards the river, her hands trailing emerald green energy as the Vortessence answered her call for power.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the Aliens were focused on their fallen compatriot, who was choking and holding his breath; his face showing pure panic as he frantically dug around in his bag for something; what it might be, Ayita wouldn't know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The CP’s and Grunts were all watching the Alien in silent amusement, but the Assassin saw a flash of green out of the corner of her eye; and turned to see Ayita sprinting towards them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Assassin never got any more warning than that, as a bolt of green energy slammed into her face; sending her flying backwards and into the Potomac, still caught completely off guard by the presence of a pissed off Vortal Human.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita’s vision was tunneling now, ignoring the Aliens stunned looks as she used her Vortal abilities to jump on top of one of the crashed ships; the juggernaut blasting where she had just been only moments before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita growled, and raised her hands; emerald orbs of Vortal power glowing as bright as the noon day sun. The juggernaut frantically tried to realign its aim, but was too slow as twin bolts of energy slammed into his head and chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His head practically evaporated, while his chest now had a smoking hole where his artificial heart used to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shit!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Vortal!Vortal!Vortal!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Run!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Grunts and CP’s were far less disciplined than their two commanders had been.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two of the CP’s charged her with their stunsticks while the other eight dropped whatever they were doing, which included holding the aliens; and drew their pistols.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita jumped and moved with such speed and grace that it looked to many like she was dancing and teleporting. But to Ayita, everything was moving slowly as she saw the actions that every grunt and CP would likely take, and already began working out how best to counteract them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two with the stun sticks reached her and smashed their metal rods onto her back; their batons set to maximum voltage, forgetting in their panic that Ayita was Vortal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt rejuvenated as the waves of electricity surged through her body; and she grabbed the two CP’s by their heads and smashed them together so hard that their metal helmets caved almost instantly, crushing their heads.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flipping away, and gracefully landing in the midst of four more CP’s; she didn't bother fighting them. She simply bobbed and weaved the smarter one of the four as he tried to restrain her, while the other three stupidly tried to shoot her. Twisting her body, Ayita didn’t even bother to watch as the CP behind her was turned to meat from the MP7’s 4.6x30mm armor piercing bullets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the blink of an eye, she had charged up another orb of energy in one hand while using her other hand to twist the barrel away from her, and towards the CP’s other friend as Ayita smashed her supercharged fist into the CP’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even as the Quislings head popped from the energy contained in her punch; his finger contracted from the electricity Ayita had put into her blow, and hosed down on the trigger. The bullets flew into his remaining two compatriots, tearing them to shreds; even as Ayita jumped and flipped onto the top of another spacecraft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the grunts tried to climb up and shoot her in the back with his Pulse SMG; but Ayita simply struck him with another bolt of energy, not even bothering to look at the fallen grunt as she jumped and landed feet first on the chest of another CP.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She charged energy in her hands and slammed them down on the ground, killing the CP she had landed on; while sending the other three flying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One smashed into a jagged piece of metal, which tore through his heart and killed him instantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second fell flat onto his back and had only just raised his head and arm before his head disappeared; emerald green smoke trailing from the stump of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The third didn't even manage to land before Ayita had caught up with him. Catching the flailing grunt by his jaw, Ayita promptly flipped him over her back and slammed his neck into the ground; his limbs flailing as Vortal energy sparked throughout his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita rose from her knee; just as a pulse round slammed into her temple, dropping her to the ground. Her suit shield dropped from 100% down to 70% instantly; and she could already feel a massive headache coming on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey! Hey, I hit her!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> One of the three grunts exclaimed excitedly; seeming proud of himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least until Ayita stood up, and allowed the floodgates in her mind to open. With no need to mask her presence; she allowed her fury, anger, and annoyance to wash over the area. Birds, Wolves, Bears, headcrabs, bullsquids, and Antlions nearby immediately turned and ran for their lives from the angered presence that had invaded their minds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Aliens cowered in fear as the presence washed over them, the maskless one managing to find the strength to fix a clear transparent visor to his helmet to replace his destroyed one in spite of his trembling hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three grunts? The last three Combine troops in the area facing off an incredibly angry Vortal found themselves only able to say two words before they met their fate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The grunt that had shot her whimpered meekly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Growling again, Ayita telekinetically lifted the three grunts into the air; the Grunts dropping their Pulse SMG’s as they began to choke, unable to breath as Ayita slowly crushed their windpipes. With a gesture with her right hand, the two Grunts that had not shot her had their necks snapped instantly; and they dropped to the ground like puppets with their strings cut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The one that had shot her would not be so fortunate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita growled again and lifted the grunt higher, and gathered another orb of energy in her hand; before lashing it forward. The bolt slammed into the Grunts chest, and he screamed as the electricity worked its way through his body; the endless beam being continuous as opposed to short and concentrated like the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was only for a few seconds before Ayita ended his pain, overloading the grunts heart before allowing him to drop to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few seconds of silence, she turned to the dinosaur looking Alien; it stared at her in what appeared to be awe, and a bit challenging too. Its electric shock collar kept it paralyzed, Ayita charged another bolt of energy; but this one was weaker and more concentrated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Aliens eyes widened, and tried to move; while the other aliens began shouting at her while trying to struggle out of their own bonds. The now re-masked alien just stared at her, and she found herself looking back at it, allowing her curiosity to wash over him for a moment; before turning back to the Alien.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slashed her arm, and the bolt of energy slammed into the Aliens shock collar; and it fell to the ground in pieces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Alien slowly stood up and barked something, but Ayita was no longer looking at it; having walked over to the nearby Pulse SMG’s that had been dropped. Quickly inspecting them, she disabled their user locks with a quick jolt to its safeties; then lifted them into the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waving her arm, the four SMG’s she had spotted flew in an arc to the two suited Aliens, the Blue woman, and the Frog; those four being the only ones able to handle their small size. The two metal Birds and the Dinosaur looked at each other, before turning their attention back to Ayita as she telekinetically lifted three Overwatch Standard Issue Pulse Rifles and flung them towards the three Aliens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Frog was yammering endlessly at this point; already having figured out how to load his SMG to Ayita’s surprise, which she allowed to wash over the Aliens as she watched the Frog work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all whipped their heads from their new weapons over to her as they felt her surprise and curiosity wash over them; and Ayita bent down to the dead Overwatch grunt and held up a Pulse Plug for them to see. Hitting a button on the side of her own SMG, she slotted in the plug into the magazine; throwing away the energy stick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She quickly telekinetically began to retrieve as many as she could find, while the Aliens alternated between watching her, chattering amongst themselves, and retrieving gear, boxes, and what looked like food from their destroyed spaceships.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew they were talking about her, but she did not care; she could sense something about the masked one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could feel… power....</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cato!” The young Pilgrim flinched at his sister’s yell. He looked at her and, as if for the first time, realized how scared she was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay Tali, I don’t think she’ll hurt us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato flinched as his sister shivered; that was always a prelude to him getting smacked in the head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Whap!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bosh’tet</span>
  </em>
  <span>! You were sliced, stabbed and had your faceplate shattered! My diagnostics say you’re running a ten degree fever; We need to...to...” She frantically looked at the wreckage around them. All of the shuttles had been unshielded when the attack began and were now perforated. Her vision settled on one of the downed spider-carriers, and it’s intact carrier box. “Come on!” She grabbed his arm and hauled him to his feet. At that moment, the extent of his injuries caught up with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cato stood in a cloud of mist. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He was wearing the traditional ankle length coat and cowl of the Pre-War Territorial Guard. He often dreamed this, but the weight had never seemed so great before. He could feel others around him; some bright as a freshly lit flame, some dark as the space between stars. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And some still who defied his ability to perceive, yet perceive them he did.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato rasped out in terror and pain as Tali held him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it hurts, but I need to get you to the container over there so I can rig up a temporary clean room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato heaved ragged breaths as his head whipped back and forth; his attention was drawn to the Asariod. Even now her light burned bright, and understanding passed between them; she knew what he had seen, had brushed against. She knew what terrible burden and glorious purpose seemed to await them all, and who would be awaiting them at the end. She knew the extent of his injur-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She placed a hand over his stabwound and another over the gash and the world turned white with pain for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was yelling and pointing their newly acquired weapons at the Asariod. He really needed to learn her name. He coughed and rolled his shoulder. “I’m alright, I’m alright.” He stood tall, using his sister to support him while placing himself between her and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali clutched him with one arm and the strange SMG with the other. “You are not alright! I need to get you over there, now move!” She all but dragged him over to the container. “Sit!” She started pulling bits from her packs and started a program on her omni-tool. She cobbled her device together and clipped it to her belt, then tried to get the container door to close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a thumping from nearby as the Krogan came over, giving the </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>a wide berth. “What do you need?” There was a pain in his voice, buried under centuries of anger and disappointment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali looked over for a moment, then stopped heaving. “I need to close this door so I can sterilize the interior without irradiating everyone here.” She unclipped the Eezo-catalyzed Nuclear Decay device from her belt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled. “Don’t worry about me little Pyjac. Krogans can take a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A thousand Rem in a second?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was motionless for a moment before getting a hand under the door and heaving. Tali managed to toss the device in a moment before the front slammed shut. “I’ll be over here.” He stomped over to the far side of the other downed spider.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The container hummed for a moment as the tiny quantity of Eezo was energized, causing the tiny quantity of Uranium to undergo centuries of decay in a matter of seconds. The door popped open with a belch of flame, at which Tali threw a small cryogenic Nitrogen canister in. The loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pop</span>
  </em>
  <span> produced a wall of steam which Tali dragged Cato into. “Could you close the door again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the door was closed and magnetically sealed, a final sterilizing spray applied; then Tali went to work examining Cato’s wounds. Or rather, his lack of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? I’m certain you were stabbed!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was, but now I’m not. You’re not getting the top bunk from me that easily, sis.” Cato tried to joke, but the glare she leveled on him caused his chuckle to die in his throat. “I don’t know how, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> fixed it. You’ve heard some of the weird stories about the things Biotics can do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Biotics</span>
  </em>
  <span>! She’s...” she flailed hopelessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Green instead of blue?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali nodded imperiously. “Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato stared at her as the absurdity of her position sank in. “Sis; whatever happened, I survived and am whole enough to travel. Which I think we’ll need to do soon. Whoever sent </span>
  <em>
    <span>these</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he motioned to their temporary shelter, “is likely to want to find out what happened. I don’t want to be here when they do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali huffed and thumped her faceplate against his. “I’m scared.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So am I, but we’re alive, we’re together, and we’re not alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded and unsealed the door. They stepped out to find the Krogan had apparently scavenged the heavy gun off of one of the transports and was, through pantomiming sound effects and interpretive dancing, trying to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> to help him make it usable as a Krogan-portable weapon; Everyone else was watching in rapt fascination. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali stared for a moment. “Seriously?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus looked at the two Quarians and shrugged helplessly. “He insisted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Krogan stomped one of his feet, making everything shake. “Absolutely!” He never broke off his act.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato looked at what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>was a bemused look on </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>face and chuckled. She looked at him, at which he simply gestured at the weapon. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She </span>
  </em>
  <span>returned the chuckle and made a few crude adjustments to the back end of the weapon. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She</span>
  </em>
  <span> then heaved the weapon up and fired a short burst at one of the other Spiders, eliciting a pained warble, then thumped the gun into his arms. She pointed to the nearby river and began walking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With no other real plans or options, the group gathered up what supplies they could and followed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Assassination Unit M-91811441 slowly crawled out of the Potomac river.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her uniform was a mess, her flak jacket long gone; her suit torn in many places, the skintight suit leaving her with even less modesty than before. But the most obvious sign of damage was her helmet; it was cracked neatly down the middle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The top left of her helmet was gone, revealing half of a beautiful face and long raven black hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But none of that mattered to the Assassin; no what mattered to her was the sight of all of her CP units and Overwatch troopers dead on the ground. Her dropships were destroyed; and the Alien Spaceships were nothing but twisted piles of metal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But most upsetting to M-91811441, was the Aliens; they were gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The half of her face that was visible twisted into an expression more fit for a child than a teenager; but the Assassin didn’t know that or particularly care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She wailed, punching the burnt out husk of the Alien spaceship; denting the metal with every punch. She began to sob as she did so, she’d failed… she’d failed her new commander and brought shame to the Assassins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d allowed a Vortal… a mongrel abomination of a human to blindside her and best her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>HER!</span>
  </em>
  <span> The pinnacle of human evolution bested by an </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alien </span>
  </em>
  <span>hybrid. No… no she would not let this stand; her communication equipment was gone, her weapons were gone, her suit was in tatters, her armor was gone, and her helmet was damaged beyond use or repair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snarling in frustration, M-91811441 ripped the damaged remains of her mask off, revealing bone white skin on an otherwise beautiful face, and long curled raven black hair. But the image of beauty was marred by her red and puffy eyes and the tears streaming down her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Growling, M-91811441 quickly walked over to a dead CP impaled on a piece of metal; and snorting in disgust she peeled his gas mask off his face, and quickly slotted the mask into place, covering her face once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hated using it, but the methane and CO2 pockets scattered across the wilderness were deadly, even to her. So she needed this mask, as much as she despised its primitive HUD and shape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She would hunt these aliens, and she would hunt them until they were all dead; or she was. She was doubtlessly already slated to die for failing her mission, so she would make these Aliens suffer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They would join her in the abyss; even if it meant disobeying orders…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she worked, M-91811441 didn’t even consider the thought that she was disobeying orders; something that should have been impossible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And as she scrounged up weapons and supplies, M-91811441 failed to notice a blue suited man off in the distance watching her; didn’t notice him give a cold smile, straighten his tie, and walk off into the wilderness.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know there are going to be ME fans pissed at us for creating Cato, but we needed him for the story.<br/>I am a Half Life fan through and through; I've been one ever since my sister got the Orange Box and I Played HL2 and its episodes. And most recently Black Mesa and HL: Alyx has renewed my interest in the series.<br/>I love the Half Life series; it is the Video Game standard of “Show, don’t Tell”. Most games (ME is semi included here) rely largely on Info dumps, and assume the player is stupid when telling its story.<br/>Half Life does the opposite; it’s story is completely optional and you kind of have to pay attention and use your brain to get it.<br/>I love Black Mesa Xen levels so much, because the Crowbar Collective knew this and followed the idea when they essentially remade Xen from the ground up. If I ever refer to Xen in this Story, it will be of Black Mesa’s Xen because it’s so good; I think even Valve considers CC’s Xen to be semi canon since many of the Xen environments from HL:A remind me of Black Mesa’s Xen levels.<br/>Alright… Ian you got any thoughts before we wrap this up?<br/>Ian A/N: I will admit two very important details: I have never played a Half Life Game, and I have never played a Mass Effect game. I am however an avid fan of science fiction in general and have absorbed as much as possible through cultural osmosis.<br/>Over the years, both Mass Effect and Half Life have become cultural icons of science fiction storytelling. Where Mass Effect was essentially a playable love letter to 80’s action sci-fi, Half Life was an homage to that of the 50’s Orwellian Dystopia as well as ‘Eldritch Horror’. The blending of these two styles make for an intriguing examination of storytelling as a whole, and our science fiction Zeitgeist in particular.<br/>I am pleased and flattered to work on this story at Archangel's prompting, and hope that our combined vision entertains you, the reader, as we have in its creation.<br/>Pilot: Couldn’t have said it better myself Ian, We hope to see you guys next week; as the next chapter is quite the doozy.<br/>A TV Tropes page would be greatly appreciated for both of us.<br/>Check out this story on Archive Of Our Own if you're reading this from FF.net, or vice versa.<br/>Leave a Review and tell us what you think.<br/>And we will see ya when we see ya.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ayita Shephard, Lambda Resistance; Cato'Zorah nar Rayya, hired Quarian of the Council Funded Relay 314 Expedition. Both dissatisfied with their lot in this universe; one under the heel of a Inter-Universal Empire, and the other under the boot of an Apathetic Galactic Council. Together they will change the Galaxy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The motley assortment of survivors followed their mute guide along the river. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She set a rather solid pace for as small as she seemed, but out of the group only Liara seemed winded. Even Cato managed to keep up, much to both Tali and the Salarian’s surprise. They all remained silent though, as a palpable sense of foreboding hung over the forest, or maybe it was coming from their guide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She called a halt at one point, pantomiming by waving a hand in front of her facemask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tali, was it?” Tali almost jumped when the Salarian spoke next to her. “Our guide seems concerned about something. Could you scan the local air quality? My omnitool isn’t optimized for environmental scans; was assigned to examine potential macro-biological samples.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No need for all that; I can smell it.” The massive Krogan lifted his face towards the forest and sniffed. “Methane pocket; big one too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone quickly activated the retractable helmets on their emergency gear. Their guide took note of that, then nodded and continued on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their next pause came when their guide, the Krogan and the second Turian all signaled to stop. A shuffling, whimpering four legged mass of fur and ragged flesh stumbled out of the forest. It was slightly smaller than a varen, but where it’s head should have been was a bulbous mass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Salarian was swift to perform a quick scan. “Parasitic life form. Detecting mutagenic agents, significant necrosis,” he paused in his analysis and looked with concern at the creature wandering near them, “dual neurological systems.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They could all feel the anger and disgust coming off of their guide, just before she turned and silently walked away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liara seemed near to tears as she looked back and forth. “Goddess, shouldn’t we do something? At least...” she began pulling her pistol.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second Turian placed his hand on hers and shook his head. “We’re already likely to be hunted by whoever sent the assault team. A trail of dead bodies will simply mark our path.” He looked at the traumatized beast and then, like the guide, turned and walked away. The rest of the group reluctantly followed behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By nightfall they reached a semi-worn path leading into the hills, which they followed into a clearly artificial cave. They had all just made it inside when their guide flared with green energy. She gestured sharply at the cave entrance which promptly collapsed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spirits!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Keelah!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?! Why?” Garrus looked at the strange female, who simply shook her head and pointed deeper into the cave. “Why? Where are we going?” A general feeling of unease washed over them; a sense of hiding from something dangerous. “That’s not an answer! You have words, don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liara stepped up. “Let me try.” The stranger backed away from her almost immediately. “There’s no need to be afraid; simply Embrace-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The entire group found themselves pinned to the cave walls by waves of green energy, while a single emotion rolled off of the female with equal power: Rage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>M-91811441 stalked up the river bank after her prey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Abomination</span>
  </em>
  <span> was, typical for her degenerate kind, difficult to follow. The menagerie with her, however, were easy to track. They were heavy footed, and only one showed any semblance of experience in avoiding a tracker, however inexpertly they tried. She came to a point where they paused, likely due to their own weakness and unsuitability for the terrain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t matter; it allowed her to gain ground on them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two hours later, she came across a Necrotic wolf. The beast took notice of her almost immediately and shambled her way. She contemptuously dodged its feeble attempts to lunge at her. She backhanded it as it passed, breaking one of it’s shoulders. It bounced against a tree and tried to stand up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stormed over to the worthless creature and delivered a simple axe kick, shattering its spine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave a derisive snort as it tried to drag itself along on one leg, then spun and continued on her way. It was fully night time when she came to an old logging trail leading up into the hills. A sound like distant thunder rolled through the forest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sprinted along the ten mile trail until she arrived at a collapsed tunnel entrance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled wickedly inside her borrowed mask; the resistance cell here outside of City 1 had always eluded capture or detection, with only a few testimonials about an ‘old underground base’ to go off of. More than likely, the wretches were using one of the old mine shafts as their base, huddling like rats in the dark places of the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Scurry along, little rats! Try to hide your path from me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mines always have vent shafts.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She began searching around, visions of her triumphal return to City 1 carrying the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Abomonation’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> head dancing through hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita growled at the Blue woman as she finally let them down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had sensed the Aliens intention right from the beginning; and it disgusted her that a species would take such a dangerously innocent view of perhaps one of the most vile things one can do to a Vortal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She made her displeasure at the idea known by flooding their minds with her emotions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman immediately backed away from Ayita, holding her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“How… how is it communicating its emotions to us?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the woman asked her companions, although Ayita couldn't understand her words, she sensed their meaning and intention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thought impossible. Potential telepathic species. Ones that attacked us decidedly not telepathic. Perhaps a split society.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The frog rambled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t know, don’t care; what matters is how she reacted to you trying to meld with her. It felt disgusted that you even tried it, and terrified at how close you were. By the Spirits sake, I thought it was going to collapse the cave the way it panicked while trying to get away from you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>One of the metal birds commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By this point, Ayita found herself fixated on the clear masked one; he was Vortal… like her…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ayita pondered; before clapping her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the Aliens looked at her, and Ayita had to resist the urge to cower and hide; she did not like crowds looking at her like this. Scratch that; she didn't like crowds at all, but she needed to do this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pointed to the masked one's hands and mimed putting her own hands together like theirs. The two stared at her, and Ayita had to resist the urge to stare at the males face; it looked so human, and rather… cute…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking her head, Ayita repeated the gesture, and the Aliens looked at each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What does it want us to do?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>One asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think she wants us to hold hands…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The masked one said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am not holding hands with the Turians.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The dinosaur rumbled; and while Ayita couldn't understand his words, she could understand its displeasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes and giving an exasperated huff, she called on the vortessence; her eyes glowed emerald, and ignoring the alarmed shouts from the aliens she forcefully made the two masked ones hold hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stared at each other then at her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You want us all to hold hands?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The female asked, and as before, Ayita understood the meaning if not the words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding vigorously she took the clear masked one’s hand while the others reluctantly followed suit, forming a ring which Ayita completed by taking one of the Metal Birds hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a breath, she channeled her energy and a jolt ran through the ring; and everyone's eyes rolled back into their heads, and they fell to the ground as their minds left their bodies and entered the Vortessence under Ayita’s guiding hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Opening her eyes, Ayita had to suppress the squeak of dismay when she saw the seven Aliens sprawled on the ground. More importantly, she realized just how unflattering her avatar appeared; and she felt a rather ridiculous urge that they could not see her Vortal form.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Quickly manipulating the shadows she covered her form so that, as always, only a vague outline of her forearms and forelegs were visible.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Once that was done, she turned her attention back to the Aliens.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She blinked as they slowly began to wake one by one; the first being the male masked one that she had saved and healed. She tried not to stare as she felt an odd emotion well up within her; she didn’t even know what it was beyond the fact that it made her feel weird.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Instead she tried to focus on the other emotion that had flooded her mind; curiosity…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He seemed to be about her age, maybe a tiny bit older. He wore what looked like a mix between what Anderson had called a dress uniform, and medieval clothing. It’s base color was tan, with a purple cloak that was wrapped around his shoulders and neck; which trailed down to below his knees. It’s hood was drawn up, but it didn't hide the black hair that covered his head; nor did it hide the beginnings of stubble on his chin, jaw, and lip.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If his eyes did not glow mercury, and if his skin was pink, brown, or black instead of grey-light purple; she very easily would have mistaken him for human.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Turning her attention to what was either his mother or sister, Ayita tilted her head as she took in the similarities the young woman seemed to share with the teenager next to her. Instead of a uniform, she wore what appeared to be greasy coveralls, a tank top underneath it; and that same cloak, with the same cloud like patterns, with the same shade of purple.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Her hair was violet instead of black though, but their skin was the same shade of grey-light purple; although Ayita thought that the woman looked like she had a slightly darker tinge of purple.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Dinosaur wore what looked like an ancient set of armor, more fit for killing the wearer in her opinion; what with all the spikes on it and the seeming lack of a helmet.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She turned to look at the two metal birds; one was dressed in an ancient suit of armor that reminded her of a knight. The other looked like a soldier, and even though he seemed to be wearing what they seemed to deem the equivalent of a dress uniform it still found a way to incorporate armor into it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Frog wore a simple lab coat overtop of his clothes; while the blue woman wore a simple dress, with a white shawl drawn over her shoulders and head.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She drew back into the darkness while the Aliens slowly picked themselves up.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kheelah! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where's my suit!? Tali, where’s your suit!?” the male not-human exclaimed to the female, who’s name was apparently Tali.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know Cato! Why are we not dying to contaminated air? Oh </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kheelah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what are you wearing? What am I wearing?” Tali replied, sounding frantic.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“This… this is ancient Turian armor; we still had warlords and fought with swords and spears when this was used. Nihlus, you’re wearing the dress uniform of the unification wars!” One of the metal birds exclaimed, his voice sounding younger than the other.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, I see that Garrus.” The one called Nihlus replied, the sarcasm in his voice brought a tiny smile to Ayita’s face.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“My family's ancestral armor; but… that’s impossible. That varren fucker Tonn Actus still has it.” The dinosaur who remained unnamed mused.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The armor looks amazing Wrex… but what am I wearing? I think I saw this in a museum once, I think it was common attire for teachers and historians employed by the republics. What about you Dr. Solus?” The blue woman asked.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Old teaching clothing. Haven’t worn these since professor. Incredible… Telepath has access to memories. Oh, my apologies Dr. T’Soni; but it’s Professor Solus. Or just Mordin.” the one called Mordin replied.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was then Ayita decided to step in and correct the Professor; she would never access another beings memories without their expressed permission. Nor could she unless they were brought to one of the many rooms in the hive. “The Mind is a Projection of the Soul; and the Vortessence show’s our true form. We did not intrude in your minds; what you see is simply what the Votessence sees.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cato looked around at the others in the darkness with him when a thought struck him. “I’ve been here before.” He looked at their apparent host in curiosity. “Who… who are you?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Their host tilted its… </span>
  </em>
  <span>her</span>
  <em>
    <span>... head; although he was only really able to tell because its glowing green eyes went from horizontal to diagonal. “We are called the Ayita Shephard; but many simply call us Shephard.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She</span>
  <em>
    <span> replied. Even as she spoke, a dozen or so vague Quarianiod shapes made of green light walked away in entirely different directions; their host following them as she talked.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>We</span>
  <em>
    <span>?” Mordin cocked his own head. “Collective consciousness maybe? Implies multiple individuals involved.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We are one with the Vortessence, and yet we are Ayita Shephard; we are an individual, yet we are not.” Shephard replied, her voice echoing from the darkness behind them. Everyone spun around so fast that it was amazing they didn’t get whiplash.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Her glowing green eyes, and the pinkish-brown skin of her forearms being the only things visible; she walked in a circle around them, watching them. Everyone stiffened as an Alien consciousness touched against their minds; curiosity ebbing from the foriegn presence.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wrex rallied as he drew on his centuries of experience for calm. “Alright, you’re one with the... </span>
  </em>
  <span>whatever.</span>
  <em>
    <span> So what were you doing in the woods conveniently near our crash site?” He squared his shoulders and a brutalist technological cudgel formed as a walking stick for him. “I’ve fought from one side of the galaxy to the other, and the only times </span>
  </em>
  <span>that </span>
  <em>
    <span>has happened to me were settups and betrayals.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shephard seemed to nod before turning her attention to the Krogan; “We see you remember the sting of betrayal; you leap, you fall, we see you flash between barriers. You are right to feel distrust; and trust is one to be earned. It is not yours to give, nor is it ours to receive.” she replied, as another Quarianoid shaped green outline flashed behind her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yet it didn't look like her; it was hunched, its limbs bony and spindly. But it was there so briefly that Cato wasn’t sure if he imagined it or not.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Liara stepped up and raised her hand like a schoolmaid. “I understand if you choose not to answer me after earlier, though with all of this,” she gestured to their surroundings, “I don’t know why you would react that way to a simple meld. We came as explorers to this world, to learn about you.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The black void suddenly changed; now the group found themselves standing in the middle of a desert at night, a sandstorm whipping around them. It was surreal, as there was no sound from the storm; but they all cringed as they felt the Aliens mind brush against theirs again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But this time, rather than curiosity purveying </span>
  </em>
  <span>her</span>
  <em>
    <span> mind; it was unknowable fury.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do NOT mention that… that… horrible crime against the individual again!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>roared angrily, still hidden in darkness; but her eyes glowed like stars now, while green electricity danced between her fingers.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nihilus stepped up to the writhing shadow. “We need to know why this upsets you. It’s common where our people come from.” He pointed to Liara. “All of her people can do it, and others have similar ability to share memory. Even in our antiquity, there were those who had this ability.” he turned back to the cloud of rage. “The Protheans shaped all of our species into who we are. If this is going to be something which prevents peaceful coexistence, we need to know.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>seemed to calm somewhat, as the sandstorm dissipated; leaving the endless sandy desert, and a very large moon shining in the darkness of the night. But </span>
  </em>
  <span>she </span>
  <em>
    <span>remained unseen; even as her eyes settled into a more tempered glow.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They could sense that she was still angry, but it was more restrained now. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know not what you say. You take from others minds that which is not yours; you try to force your way through to our bare souls, and seek that which is not earned.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>spat bitterly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No one seemed to understand what she meant as everyone looked at each other; then Tali’s posture tensed. “You said that the meld… takes something from you?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That would be correct…” Shephard replied.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tali stared into Shephard’s eyes, and she into Tali’s; and then a horrifying thought came to her mind. “Oh </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kheelah…</span>
  <em>
    <span>” she gasped, staggering backwards; sheer horror written across her features.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tali?” Cato grasped her shoulder. “What is it? What is she talking about?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She turned her haunted eyes to her brother. “It’s… Cato if I knew a male, or female if I went that way, was in the suit changing room; and I walked in on them? What would that be like?” Cato’s eyes widened, but she continued before he could respond, “I would see them naked; I would take their privacy, their bodily secrets away from them… and that's just from starting the meld…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They could see an expression of dismay cross Dr. T’Soni’s face, “And a full meld where I share memories or take memories?” she rasped.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It would… it would be like if I locked the hatch behind me and forced myself on the person.” Tali replied softly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>turned away from them, before quietly and mournfully saying; “Others we have known have been captured by the… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Benefactors…</span>
  <em>
    <span> they are never the same if they are saved.” the landscape changing from the desert to some kind of island in the middle of space; everyone standing in a pool of blueish gooey liquid.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cato looked around and found himself stunned as he looked around at the… Ethereal Destruction that surrounded them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Liara steadied herself. “Please forgive me; it is my people’s way. But you mentioned </span>
  </em>
  <span>Benefactors.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Are they known by another name? Perhaps, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Prothean</span>
  <em>
    <span>?” There was a strange hope in her voice, even as it would link the architects of the Citadel Species to whatever nightmare Shephard seemed to recoil from.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“They go by many names; those that have sold themselves and their minds to them call them </span>
  </em>
  <span>Our Benefactors.</span>
  <em>
    <span> They themselves call themselves the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Universal Union;</span>
  <em>
    <span> we simply call them </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Combine.</span>
  <em>
    <span>” Shephard replied, walking another lap around them as more green Quarianiod figures walked off into the distance. “If these… Protheans were indeed </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Combine,</span>
  <em>
    <span> then you would be here as slaves to conquer; not as naive explorers here to learn.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Garrus planted a mailed hand on his hip. “That’s all really interesting, but you still haven’t answered Wrex’s question: what </span>
  </em>
  <span>were</span>
  <em>
    <span> you doing conveniently in the woods just in time to save us, then lead us to this secluded location?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We were guided by another; we had been called away from our body to talk with our teacher. They told us that you would be there; that all would be lost were you not saved. And this path leads us to friends; friends that are unified by our shared hatred of the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Combine.</span>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She</span>
  <em>
    <span> replied, suddenly appearing inches away from Garrus; still wreathed in shadows, her eyes and a vaguely Asari looking face with Quarian like hair was very briefly visible to him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But nothing more substantial than that; as he jumped backward in surprise at the sudden invasion of personal space.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tali shivered and clenched a wrench tightly in her hand. “So what will this cost us? Nobody saves Quarians without asking for something in return,” she looked straight at Shephard’s cloud of shadows, “or just taking it from us.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She</span>
  <em>
    <span> blinked; and everyone sensed genuine confusion trickle back from the alien; “We do not understand?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cato stepped up beside his sister. “If you saved us, it was for a purpose. You said you were guided to us; that if we weren’t saved, then it would be very bad for everyone. We’re saved, so now what? I doubt your mentor simply meant for us to sit around doing nothing if they sent you into harm’s way to get us.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her</span>
  <em>
    <span> eyes flashed as she contemplated his words; “Something secret steers us both; he dares not name it to us, nor do we dare to ask. They remember a time before </span>
  </em>
  <span>Them</span>
  <em>
    <span>; they are coterminous… no false veils of time or space may intervene. They see themselves in Black Mesa; still they see the Freeman in the Nihilanth’s chamber, still they see the Shephard’s as they defeat the Gene-Worm. They see the future as plainly as they see the now, and the before.” She stated, the landscape shifting this time to a blasted starscape, a tortured rock reaching upward as if to grasp the fiery disc at the center of all.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Garrus buzzed in mild distress. “Alright what’s going on? You brought us into this...” the word </span>
  </em>
  <span>Meld</span>
  <em>
    <span> died on his tongue, “whatever; but where are we? What is </span>
  </em>
  <span>that</span>
  <em>
    <span>?!” He gestured to the nightmare construct dominating their current landscape.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is the tower of the former Slave turned Slave Master… We do not know why the Vortessence brought us here… and we brought your minds with us to this… Room; so you could understand our Plight.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>replied as she stared at the black hole like sphere in the center of the island, she sounded angered and sympathetic at the same time. “But the Master is dead, the lesser evil lays defeated; so the greater’s fall will come in time.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But before that, if there is a before or an after, there was the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Resonance Cascade.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>The </span>
  </em>
  <span>Room</span>
  <em>
    <span> began shifting: strange alien landscapes with what appeared to be a member of Shephard’s species in a hardsuit wielding a hooked cudgel, a large machinery room filled with unstable energy, then fire, glimpses of scientists and soldiers, fighting each other, fighting hunched three armed aliens, fending off waves of the parasites they had seen in the forest, and then back to the Tower and to a grotesque, bulbous cyborg.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The </span>
  </em>
  <span>Freeman </span>
  <em>
    <span>defeated the Nihilanth, the Slave Master, and in so doing liberated our </span>
  </em>
  <span>Teachers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Others struck down the Gene Worm, that which would have consumed and reshaped this world.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>An ugly, green creature emerged from a giant purple wall of energy; and two figures that were grainy appeared, fighting it with weapons, lazers, anything they could get their hands on it seemed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>One wore what looked like Shephard’s mask and was clearly male if this race was anything like Quarians, while the other wore what looked like a carbon copy of Shephard’s suit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No…</span>
  <em>
    <span> Cato realized, </span>
  </em>
  <span>It </span>
  <b>was</b>
  <span> her suit.</span>
  <em>
    <span> But that begged the question, was that Shephard fighting?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As they watched the thing called the Gene Worm began to die; slowly being sucked back into the portal behind it. The room began to crumble as the two Aliens held each other.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No…” Shephard whimpered, and everyone turned in surprise to see the Alien appeared and sounded ready to burst into tears watching the two figures below. Slowly the scenery began to change, prompting Shephard to shriek, “NO!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Green energy swirled around her as she tried to maintain the image, the two people below in particular; and as she did so she seemed to lose control of the shadows surrounding her somewhat. Hints of the person underneath became visible: a pinkish-tan arm, an animal skin drape, a strange slatted chest covering. More than anything else though, Cato saw her face. It was not the face of the female from the vision, but a fine boned face framed in brown hair so dark it almost looked black, and marred by grief and loss. A loss he had seen on both his sister’s and father’s face for as long as he could remember.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He began reaching out to Shephard. Her eyes flickered towards him, and she seemed to remember she wasn’t alone. The shadows returned and swallowed up her form again. Cato retreated, feeling somewhat melancholic at her apparent rejection. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He was brought out of it by another shift in the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“This was all the catalyst for what would follow.” She continued, though no one missed the bitterness and sorrow in her voice. Images of clear blue skies and ivory columned buildings appeared, only to be replaced by the carnage only war could wreak. “The arrival of  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Xenian</span>
  <em>
    <span> life, the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Combine</span>
  <em>
    <span>, and the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seven Hour War.</span>
  <em>
    <span>” They all watched as years of planetary and ecological devastation played out before them. Strange military constructs like those they had already faced, and stranger creatures swept over the globe and began devouring a once thriving society.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To Cato, it felt as if the events were playing out in real time, yet all happening at once. He collapsed to his knees, shocked at both the tragedy of it all and the sensory overload.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cato!” Tali exclaimed, kneeling down next to him as he held his head. It was too much, the emotions, the memories, all the senses; all of it was overwhelming.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Help…” He rasped; his head felt like it was going to explode.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He looked up at Shephard, whose eyes had widened as she watched him. There was a flash of green, and the spindly Quarianiod being from earlier tapped her shoulder before disappearing again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Slowly, like a skittish animal; Shephard walked up to him, and knelt in front of him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Leave him alone, it’s your stupid room that’s doing this to him!” Tali exclaimed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No… He is simply unlocking his latent connection to the Vortessence. It is always… overwhelming the first time. All races are innately connected, but some races have a stronger connection than others. We Vortals… are half that of our race; and we sense that your kind is like ours.” Suddenly, Shephard’s eyes were again glowing like stars; and they could all feel the anger pouring off of her. “These… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Protheans</span>
  <em>
    <span>” she spat the word like poison, “They worked to suppress all your kinds Vortal abilities.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>After a moment of kneeling in front of him, she said; “You must return your minds to your Mortal frame. What we must do is something only Vortal Kind may see and know.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tali stepped forward, her glowing mercury eyes flashing in kind. “Now look here shadow Alien; you will not do </span>
  </em>
  <span>anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>to my brother without my supervision-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you desire him to die?” Shephard asked hotly, shooting up and staring Tali down; still appearing quite intimidating. That in itself was quite the feat considering that both Cato and Tali had inherited their mothers height. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Alien only stood around 1.65 meters if he had to guess; Cato stood at around 1.7 meters while Tali towered over them both at 1.72 meters.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So imagine how almost comical it looked when Tali took a step back and bowed her head; submitting to something much smaller than her. “No… I don’t! He’s my brother!” She knelt at his side and cradled his head. “Cato always seemed to have a sixth sense of some kind, and he always seemed to be able to tell what a person was thinking or feeling within seconds of meeting them. We always dismissed it by saying he was just extremely observant and deductive.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Suppressed Vortal abilities still manifest in minor ways that can always be dismissed by being explained away as the mundane; Please… you must leave us to help him.” Shephard practically begged now, sounding desperate.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone looked at each other while Wrex’s eyes flashed as a thought crossed his mind. “Ahh why not; not like we’re gonna see anything interesting. C’mon everyone, let the kids have their fun.” He said nonchalantly, giving Nihlus a look as he knew a similar thought had crossed the Spectre's mind.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s shy… She doesn’t know how to interact with others.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Wrex mused, “How do we get back to our… bodies, anyway?” he asked.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just walk off into the void; the Vortessence will guide you back.” Shephard replied.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thanks; Come on Vakarian follow me, we both know you couldn’t find your way out of a box if you had to.” Nihlus stated, grabbing Garrus’s hand and yanking the Officer away over the man's protests.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“C’mon Nihlus, it sounds interesting; it's not like their mating or anyth- OW!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The two vanished off into the black; and Professor Solus quickly grabbed Liara, “Come Doctor, we best leave, species cultural secrets are still secrets, will not intrude.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What are-?” She started to ask before they too faded away.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I… I don’t want to leave my brother; I want to trust you, but I deserve to know what he’s going through.” Tali said, sounding close to tears as Cato started twitching.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The truth… you can never know…” Shephard replied, as she knelt down and placed Cato’s head in her shadowed lap. Already, green sparks began jumping from her palms and the shadows surrounding her began to fall; “Please… we must begin; we will not hurt him, we will help him.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wrex finally walked over and picked up Tali and slung her over his shoulder, ignoring her protests. “Okay play nice you two; I don't want to see little Quarians or whatever your race is running around in six months.” He joked.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He turned so that he was facing Shephard so Tali couldn’t see as the Aliens shadowed disguise failed. He could see her frown like an asari and tilt her pinkish-tanned skin; “We do not understand…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You will… someday when you’re older.” He said with a slight grin that would terrify any lesser species.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“WREX! Put me down!” Tali bellowed in rage as she struggled to worm out of his grip.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright, do what you gotta do; good luck.” He called, walking backwards and fading away into the darkness.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ayita watched them go, grateful that the one called Wrex had seen fit to prevent the others from seeing her Vortal form.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She looked back into Cato’s face; the Quarian having opened his eyes again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She had dropped the shadows covering herself completely; but she still couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable at how revealing her Vortal form was.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please… make it stop.” He rasped.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We cannot stop the pain, but we can make it bearable until you learn to control it. Brace yourself.” She whispered.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Then, she pressed the palms of her sparking hands to his temples, and the room turned as bright as the noon day sun with the emerald green of the Vortessence.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrex slowly dragged himself up; ignoring the groans of discomfort from everyone else, and looked over at the prone forms of Ayita and Cato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both were curled in a fetal position, holding each other's hands tightly. Tali crawled over to take her brother’s hand, but a green spark jumped into her palm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ms. Zorah,” a blue hand rested on her shoulder, “I know it is hard to trust after everything that has happened, but we have to.” The distraught Pilgrim looked up at the decades older being, still only a child herself. “The universe has offered us a chance, I think; a chance to help these people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What,” Garrus threw his hands wide, “this </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vorpalscent</span>
  </em>
  <span> convinced the Council to send their flagship through to this Spirit’s Damned system? That’s absurd!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrex huffed. “I don’t know; that Shephard kid made a damned good argument, and we’re well and truly in uncharted space. We’ve got to... hey what do you think you’re doing?!” He stormed over to where Mordin was scanning Cato and Shephard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Science.” Everyone looked at him in shock. “Demonstrable proof of non-physical telepathy, collective consciousness and subconsciousness, direct manipulation of electromagnetic and gravitational fields without Element Zero catylization, possible A-Temporal entities. Abilities exhibited in multiple Council races, and potentially unheard of abilities, but never all at once in the same being.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll admit she puts on a good light show,” Garrus pointed to Shephard’s still form, “but like you said, it’s nothing we haven’t seen before. The rest is just her word. How do we know any of it is true and not just these people trying to advance themselves at the expense of the traveling rubes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mordin’s Omni-tool beeped. “Through science: examination, theorization, experimentation. Look at this.” He held out the holographic display for everyone to look at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most just stared uncomprehending at the data, except Nihilus. “No Eezo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That got everyone’s attention. “Not a single particle, and yet there is Dark Energy coursing through them both. At these levels, she should have reached critical mass by now, and he should have collapsed into a singularity. Both are,” he looked up from his tool at the two forms on the cavern floor, “relatively fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine?!” Tali shot to her feet. “My brother was fine </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> we crashed on this Ancestors Cursed planet! Since then he’s been stabbed, made to breathe this putrid planet’s air, and now in a coma because he’s supposedly one of these </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vorpal</span>
  </em>
  <span> things and I have to what? Trust her?!” She pointed accusingly at Shephard with her newly acquired weapon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cato is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> fine! None of us are, and we won’t be until we’re back in Council space away from this wretched world!” She knelt back down and tried reaching for Cato again, only to get zapped once more. “I promised mother and father I would look after him.” She sank to the cavern floor and wept as Liara tried to comfort her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus flopped his arms at his side. “So, what do we do? We can’t leave them, and we can’t just stay here; we have no idea how long they’re going to take.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> best if we wait.” Liara comfortingly rocked Tali. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We haven’t truly stopped to rest or assess our situation since the initial attack,” Nihilus looked around the cavern, “and this is a passably defensible position.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Humph!” Wrex stomped off into the dark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus rushed up to grab him. “Hey! Where do you think you’re going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ancient Krogan leveled a baleful glare at the Turian’s hand until it lifted from his arm. “Reconnaissance.” He looked deeper into the darkness. “I’m no use standing around staring at a couple of kids ‘discovering themselves’, and we don’t know what’s ahead of us. One of those things I can fix.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Garrus stared at the old Battlemaster. “And what if you run into trouble?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrex grinned. “Then I’ll give the ‘signal’.” He hefted the scavenged cannon onto his shoulder and sauntered off into the dark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a lot longer for M-91811441 to find an alternate entrance to the mine shaft than she cared to admit; but eventually she found a ventilation shaft, and after some effort managed to worm her way through the vent and dropped down into the tunnel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They said that this mountain range used to be called Appalachia; and that primitive humanity, before their generous benefactors had come to help them, had mined the mountains to extract some resource called Coal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What they used it for she had no idea, nor did she particularly care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What did matter was that these mines went down for miles in some cases; back when humans used primitive picks and shovels to get what they needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>M-91811441 gave a snort of contempt; those primitive and sickly things that had dug these tunnels didn't even deserve the title of human. They weren’t like her, a perfect example of humanities potential; someone that could live for hundreds of years while still looking the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She never failed… except this time…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>M-91811441’s face twisted into a scowl behind her borrowed mask, and she kicked a nearby table; breaking it in half as she did so. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>DAMMIT!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She snapped childishly. “I have not failed!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn’t failed yet, as she had not lost the Aliens or that Vortal Mongrel; she could keep tracking them and bring them to her superiors. Yes… that would please them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She drew her pistol and without even looking she shot a Worker Antlion in its acid sac; the Xen creature practically exploded as her round caused a chemical reaction in its acid chambers, igniting it from the inside out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched the Antlion for a moment, before grabbing what appeared to be a crescent Wrench.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She did not desire to waste ammunition on the Antlions if she could help it; and her superior reaction time and strength and healing would allow her to keep ahead of the insects whenever she moved in for the kill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Squaring her shoulders, she marched off into the darkness; unaware that she had only needed to dig down a foot or two, and she would have been on top of her prey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ayita watched with concern as Cato slowly opened his eyes; noting that they glowed emerald rather than mercury now. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She quickly re-cloaked herself in shadows, ignoring the rush of heat to her cheeks that confused her; as Cato looked around the darkness that surrounded them before turning his attention back to her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where are the others?” he asked, even as his concern trickled out of his mind.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“They are back in their mortal frames; for their own safety as well as ours. We shall return to them shortly; but first I must teach you how to dispel your vortal energy.” Ayita replied. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cato’s head whipped around and fixed his emerald green eyes on her own; “You said ‘I’ not we.” He exclaimed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ayita blinked, “Did we? It matters not; I managed to restrain your Vortal energy so that it will not collapse in on itself when you use it. It is very common for Vortal’s whose abilities have been suppressed for most of their life; until you learn to control it completely, you need to expend some energy at least once per day.” She explained, not noticing that she was switching between how she was referring to herself as she talked.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Slowly she built up a sphere of electricity in her palm; “Even I must expend some energy from time to time; where we sleep, we have an exposed set of wires that feed directly into the room's power. Every time I wake, we send a bolt into the wires to power the room. When you reach my level of control and understanding this is not strictly necessary; but it feels good to do so.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cato, deciding not to comment on Shephard switching between ‘We’ and ‘I’ without noticing nor on the potential significance, asked; “So… it's like </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>purging and refilling the SCBA containers in our suits?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ayita blinked in confusion, “We don’t understand; but I assume that analogy makes sense to you.” She stated. “Now, you need to learn the most basic expulsion technique for your Vortal abilities. It also doubles as your most basic and simplest offensive attack.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ayita held the sphere of green energy in front of her; “We have gathered and shaped power from the vortessence by concentrating on shaping it the way it is now. And to discharge it, all that is required is this.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She windmilled her arm and slashed it forward towards an Overwatch Grunt that she conjured up; a beam of energy slammed into his chest, sending the grunt flying into the darkness. She looked back towards Cato, whose eyes were bugging out of his head in amazement; much to her own amusement.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t get too excited, this is the most basic ability that all Vortal’s are expected to do.” She said, allowing a slight giggle to escape her lips.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How… How do I gather my power?” He asked.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Concentrate… concentrate on gathering the Vortessence in the palm of your hand.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cato’s eyes narrowed, and he stared at his hand; while Ayita watched him as he tried to gather the Vortessence. After a minute or two he gave a loud huff of annoyance; “It’s not working.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You must be patient, Impatience breeds stray thoughts, stray thoughts inhibit the Vortessence.” She explained, tilting her head.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Easy for you to say, you’ve probably done this for decades…” He grumbled.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ayita blinked, “Decades?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cato stammered as his face turned a deep shade of purple, “Er… sorry, i just assumed you’ve done this a long time with how knowledgeable you seem to be about this stuff.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ayita shrugged, forgetting he couldn't really see the action since she was hidden by shadows; “I unlocked my abilities when I discovered my mother had died. Our mentor taught me everything we know; and even then, we know very little in comparison to them.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cato stared at her, and she felt sympathy and sadness ebb from him; “I know what that’s like, my mother died giving birth to me, Tali and Auntie ‘Raan did most of the raising; my dad just… buried himself in his work to try and forget the pain.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ayita looked at him, and bowed her head; “My father… I do not know what happened to him; Mother, pregnant with me, was teleported to safety. But father, no one knows where he went.” She explained, close to tears as she remembered seeing him in the vision from what felt like so long ago.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How old are you?” Cato asked suddenly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?” she replied, startled out of her melancholy at the question.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How old are you? I’m curious, because you look like a typical Quarian pilgrim with that suit of yours. And out of your suit… well you look about the same age as one.” He explained, sounding nonchalant about it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ayita blinked, not understanding that he had changed the subject because her sadness had been washing over him, “I… turned sixteen a few months ago…” She stammered, still caught off guard.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nice, I turn seventeen in half a cycle; or half a year as you call it.” He said cheerily, before concentrating on his palm again, “So… why have you increased in using ‘I’ rather than ‘We’ as we’ve talked?” he asked, narrowing his eyes as he did so.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We… I am simply trying to emulate your speech patterns… Our teacher always used ‘We’ and ‘us’ when referring to ourselves, so we did the same.” She replied, somewhat embarrassed at slipping up.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I like it, makes you sound more friendly and likable when you aren’t using those kinds of mannerisms.” He said, giving her a friendly wink.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-I-We will keep that in mind; Now focus on the vortessence.” She snapped, ignoring her confusion and the rush of heat to her face.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cato shrugged, but Ayita could see that he was still smirking at her expense; but that smirk quickly faded as he growled in irritation. “This is impossible.” He finally snapped, after a few minutes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ayita sighed and walked up to him and took his hand in hers.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>After a moment, she said; “Your suit… it is restraining your power… This Element Zero as you call it, restrains Vortal abilities. Once we awake in the real world you will need to remove it.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She frowned at the flush on his face, “What!” He demanded in both anger and another emotion Ayita could not identify.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Here you simply need to remove your cloak and uniform shirt; even in the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Room</span>
  <em>
    <span> connected almost directly to the Vortessence, Eezo seems to permeate your Vortal form.” She continued, tilting her head, “I do not understand where your issue lies.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>After waving his arms for a moment and choking on air, he pointed at her; “I don't know if you wear anything underneath your suit, but we Quarians don't. And you’re one to talk since you cover yourself in the shadows, I saw what you look like without it; you’re practically naked underneath it, and you made sure no one can see it.” He exclaimed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh… well… we are in an old coal mine; there are almost certainly spare workman's clothes laying around nearby.” She stated uncertainly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well what about my immune system? The only reason i’m not dying here is because it’s all in our head.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Here Ayita regained some of her confidence and smiled behind her mask of shadows; “Oh there’s no need to worry about that part; the reason your immune system was so poor was due to Atrophy. When we healed your injuries I also healed your Immune System; you can now walk around without a suit, even with this poor environment. Being exposed as you were, allowed it to adapt rather quickly so long as you didn’t die. And you didn’t, so it’s fine.” Clapping her hands she started to pull the purple cloak and hood off of Cato’s neck, “Now let's get these off for the time being, once you remove your suit in the real world; your Vortal form will not be tainted by it, but we’ll have to make due for now.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait- you can't! Wait!” Cato protested.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s just a shirt and cloak.” Ayita replied, ignoring his protests.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine, but you dispel those shadows; you’re covered just fine without them.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ayita paused, “Fine… but not a word to the others.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrex had traveled many roads in his life. He had been a warrior, a leader, a mentor, an executioner. One thing he had never been, thanks to that damned Genophage, was a father. So few Krogan got the opportunity to even try, and the endless torture and grief of burying one stillborn child after another had broken stronger souls than him. For all the terrible things he had done in his millenia-long life, he could not bear to visit that upon one of his people. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As such, he had never spent much time around children. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doing so was always awkward, both for how inexperienced he was with ‘kids’, but also with the emotions it brought up; his own lack of children, his abysmal relationship with his own family, all of it. In circumstances like this, where he was stuck protecting refugees or escorting people with families, he found it better to just distance himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That led to his current condition: wandering the warren of tunnels these people had dug in the side of a mountain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-klklklklk-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Crunch-</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tunnels that had been infested with Rachni. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, maybe they were a different species, but as far as he was concerned there wasn’t a difference. They were giant bugs that occasionally shot toxic goo at him, so it amounted to the same thing. “Hm, Rachni, but not; Rach-not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-cre-e-e-e-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-crack-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped in his tracks. He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’d killed another one of these things. He sidled up to the fork in the tunnel and glanced around the corner. Kneeling on top of one of the pseudo-Rachni was who he </span>
  <em>
    <span>guessed</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the elite female from the assault team.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her head jerked towards him and she shrieked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup; same one.” he said as she ripped something out of the creature she had apparently killed bare-handed and hurled it at his head. It hit the stone just as he ducked back with a -</span>
  <em>
    <span>splat-hissssssss-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, so that’s where the acid gland is on these things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could hear her charging down the tunnel with surprising speed, and equally surprising inelegance. He waited a split second before swinging his cannon around to where her midsection should have been. He caught a glimpse of her sliding under the weapon and coming up right behind him with alarming speed and lashed out with a kick to the back of one of his knees. Any lesser warrior might have been caught off guard, and he was genuinely surprised at the ingenuity and strength of this brat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He relaxed the limb to take the blow and drove an elbow into her gut, launching her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She managed to flip mid air and land on her feet, but not before he stood up to face her. She shrieked again and leapt at him. He could hear more of the Rachni coming to the racket she was making, and decided that enough was enough. With a flick of his wrist, he trapped her in a Biotic stasis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright you little Varen, play time’s over.” He said coolly as he walked towards the trapped soldier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he stepped up, she managed to wrest enough control of herself to headbut him. He was more surprised than anything else. After a moment, he chuckled, then started to laugh outright. “You must have one hell of a quad on you! Now let me show you how it’s done.” Finally, he reared back and headbutted her in turn. Her mask shattered, revealing a face strikingly similar to an Asari maiden, both in form and in youth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes though… they were barely sapient.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really are just a wild Varen, aren’t you.” There was something that stirred in him at the sight of this child made into a killer. He dissipated the stasis and caught her stunned body before it hit the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll not add to the litany of sins heaped on you.” He tipped her head back. “Plus, if you want to know your enemy, meet them.” He draped her over one of his shoulders, then swung his cannon around to face the oncoming wave of bugs. “Maybe that Shephard girl can summon ghosts of the past, but I need a living person if I want answers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made the long, bloody, very loud trek back to the rest of the survivors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ayita was doing her best to ignore the odd feelings welling up within her; and tried to ignore the feeling of heat rushing to her face every time she looked at Cato’s bare chest, and similar feelings whenever he accidentally looked at her chest.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Hairpipe Breastplate</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> covered everything important, but it left little to the imagination; it only covered the front of her chest, everywhere else was exposed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She watched as he wound up his arm, and ‘threw’ the bolt of energy at the targets she had set up.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good, Good, it seems your analogy of ‘throwing’ the bolts works for you.” She admitted, waving her hand and dispelling the fake grunts. “This will conclude our first lesson, but as soon as we return to our mortal forms; you will need to dispel your energy. This early on, you don’t know how to restrict its flow; so you need to expel it before your forces you to… the results of forceful expulsion are never good for those that surround you. Us being here has delayed it, but as soon as you re-enter your mortal body it will be necessary.” She explained.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How long before I have to? Expel it i mean.” Cato asked.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ayita looked away, ignoring another flash of heat in her cheeks. “About two minutes…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cato blinked, “That’s… not very long at all.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can minimize the risks of not making it in time if I leave the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Room</span>
  <em>
    <span> and remove the upper portion of your suit; then come back to get you.” Ayita proposed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Here Cato narrowed his eyes; “As cool as all this Vortessence stuff is, and as much as you are teaching me; I don't exactly trust you to… undress me and not take advantage of me.” He said coolly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ayita tilted her head, “I do not understand.” she said, and Cato could feel her confusion was genuine, both from her allowing her feelings to wander and from the very Quarian expression on her face.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know…” Cato paused, struggling to find the right word. “See what i’m packing?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Her confusion only increased, and Cato mumbled something under his breath; “See me naked?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh!” She replied, and Cato swore from that day forward that her face turned as deep a shade of red as his old visor. “No! Nononono I wouldn't do that, i-i-i wouldn't… I-” she stammered, unsure how to respond.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The Cato’Zorah would do well to stop confusing and flustering our Apprentice.” A deep rasping voice stated, to Ayita’s relief and mortification.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The Ulysses… We apologize for the lack of communication.” Ayita exclaimed, pushing Cato behind her and bowing. “But we were-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Busy attempting to unlock the Vortal abilities of a Race long suppressed by the Combines old machines. Yes we know full well what the Ayita Shephard has been doing.” Ulysses interrupted, his red eyes glowing beneath his brown hooded cloak; and he held a cane in his left hand, which he leaned on heavily. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ayita bowed even deeper, and Cato quickly backed up; he could feel the power this… being contained. There was so much power in him that it felt like a windstorm. “Who… who are you?” He asked. “Wait, what ‘Old Machines’? Do you mean the Geth?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cato!” Ayita hissed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But Ulysses simply tilted his head; “What we are is not important; why we are here is what is important.” He walked forward, his cane clicking on the… ground of the all encompassing darkness that was the Room. “We have come to give a warning… and reassurance.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He looked at Cato, “Your inhibition only slows you down; removal will allow your potential to fester and grow.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cato blinked in confusion; “So… you’re saying Shephard’s right and that I’ll be fine removing my suit?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes.” Ulysses replied, causing both Vortal’s to blink in surprise at his bluntness; before the Vortigaunt turned his attention to Ayita. “And as for our warning; the path that you must take will lead you to the den of the one you call ‘The Rat Queen’.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To Cato, those words had no meaning; but it had an immediate effect on Ayita, “What?! We have to deal with that psychotic reject! And not just deal with her, spare her for violating our conditions when the Collective banished her?” Ayita roared, electricity sparking and shooting off in random directions.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cato immediately backed up, while Ulysses simply stepped forward and rapped Ayita’s right shin with his cane. “OW!” She yelped in surprise in pain as she hopped backwards on one foot holding her leg, and dispelled the electricity surrounding her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cato blinked, while Ulysses shook his head “Calm yourself the Ayita Shephard, ‘The Rat Queen’ must be left alive for the Vortessence deems her survival necessary. She has not violated the terms of her Banishment, not… technically; as such there is nothing you can do to her unless it is in self defense or punishment.” He stated firmly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cato watched as Ayita balled her fists, before crossing her arms and turning away from her mentor with a huff. He timidly raised his hand like a school boy, “uh… apprentice is feeling a little confused here, who’s this ‘Rat Queen’ you guys are talking about?” He asked.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ayita turned to him with a very Quarian pout on her face; one that he’d seen Tali do whenever their Aunt ‘Raan or their father refused to allow her to do something. “A… murderous psychopath that did…” Here she paused and her pout morphed into several expressions; rage, disgust, and terror were the ones that stuck out to him, “She did something so horrible the Collective, a group of the most powerful and educated Vortal’s elected by the rest of the Hive, banished her from the Vortal Hive; and sealed it so that she cannot access it again, not until she has repented for her sins.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She turned away from both beings and looked towards her feet; “I was the one that brought the Collective’s attention to her crime. We were a member as well, I am the equivalent to what you consider to be an enforcer; we only gather with them for criminal matters, or serious events such as your peoples arrival.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cato blinked, “So you were like Garrus then, he’s a C-SEC officer; he catches criminals and all that.” He said.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes… We suppose we are… but I left…” She replied sadly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The tale is long and convoluted; but the end result was that of the Ayita Shephard cutting herself off from the Collective unless absolutely necessary. And they do not desire to interact with her unless they must; oftentimes they simply send Us and our Kin as messengers. A self imposed exile if you will.” Ulysses interjected.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why-” He started to ask, but Ayita cut him off.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It is not important Cato!” She snapped at him, causing the Quarian to back up and hold up his hands in mock surrender.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whack!</span>
  <em>
    <span> “OW!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ulysses stepped back and leaned on his cane while Ayita jumped up and down as a bruise started to form on her left shin. “Respect is always given to your apprentice even when in the most dour of moods.” He admonished, “You will guide them, and you will not cut her mortal string no matter what she does; short of her attempts to foist her mind and will upon the others.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ayita growled, but nodded reluctantly; “Very well… If there is nothing else, we need to discharge Cato’s Vortal energy.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ulysses bowed his head, “May the Vortessence guide you…” He said, before turning on his hoofed feet and walked off into the darkness.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cato watched him go, then looked back at Ayita; “So… are we waking up now?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, we’ll work quickly to get an arm free; but I don't know what to do about your sister or the Professor.” She admitted. “We’ll have approximately sixty seconds to get an arm free before forceful discharge. A hard goal to reach, especially considering how tough your suit is; and the way Eezo impedes Vortal abilities. And the way the others reacted to me healing your injuries does not inspire confidence; they likely have not pieced together the fact that your immune system is healthy again.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Frowning, she tilted her head and looked at his face; “In fact, once it adapted to Earth's environment; your immune system is far stronger than even mine, I don't think you can get sick from anything on earth now.” Ayita admitted.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But they don’t know that… I'll have to wake up first, and you will have to keep them away from me while I try to get an arm free.” Cato decided.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>After a moment of internal deliberation, Ayita said, “Alright, ready?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>After Cato nodded in affirmation, she tensed; “Three… Two… One…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bosh’tet!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Cato yelped, lurching forward and yanking his hand out of Ayita’s grip. His sister jumped back in alarm while everyone else rushed over. He didn’t pay any of them any mind, as he felt like he was on fire in his suit. “Set timer: 45 seconds. Mark!” The timer began running down as he began pulling his arm free of his damaged suit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cato, what are you doing!?” Tali moved to stop her brother when a wave of green power pushed everyone away from him. Tali looked to see Shephard standing up. “What are you doing? He’s tearing his suit! He’ll die! Let me go!” She thrashed against the ethereal restraints.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali felt the force suddenly lessen as a wave of blue pushed against the green.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You spoke of freedom at length, yet you see no issue with imposing your will here.” Liara strained against the alien onslaught.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shephard said nothing, though everyone felt her anxiety, and her determination to allow Cato to continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He isn’t one of you!” Tali shrieked as she moved towards her brother as if walking into a storm wind. “You’ll kill him! Please stop!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both women gave no ground as Tali inched closer to her brother. She was a meter away when he finally got his arm free and punched it through the tear where he had been slashed. Tali wailed as sweat poured off of his fingers. She reached out towards him just as he started to windmill his arm. A beep came from his suit just as he threw a bolt of green electricity down the empty tunnel into the collapsed entrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liara and Ayita both stopped their assault, one from surprise and the other from relief. Tali finally reached Cato, just as he ripped the mask off his ruined suit while gasping for air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cato!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s</span>
  <em>
    <span>-huff-</span>
  </em>
  <span>alright-Tali.</span>
  <em>
    <span>-huff-</span>
  </em>
  <span>The surge</span>
  <em>
    <span>-huff-</span>
  </em>
  <span>shorted the</span>
  <em>
    <span>-huff-</span>
  </em>
  <span>regulator.” Cato leaned on his still suited arm, grabbed Tali’s shoulder and smiled. “If this world’s air didn’t kill me the first time, I don’t think it will now.” He looked over to Ayita who’s posture suddenly stiffened as she looked down the tunnel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood up and helped his shocked sister to her feet, only to suddenly find himself face to face with Mordin; specifically with his Omni-tool. “Fascinating! Body temperature still elevated, but full eight degrees cooler than earlier. Was unable to monitor initial discharge due to,” he glanced at Liara and Ayita, “complications.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus and Nihlus walked up, their Combine weapons drawn. “We saw the biotic flare and-”  Their eyes widened upon seeing Cato with one arm out of his suit and maskless. “Okay, what did we miss?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone looked helplessly for a moment until Cato sheepishly smiled. “I, um, apparently have, anti-biotics?” He looked at Liara and Ayita who just shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garraus worked his mandibles for a moment, then secured his weapon. “Must be some antibiotics. I suppose that explains the new ‘no-mask’ look.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali stepped away from her brother and looked him in his dimly green glowing eyes, and smacked him in the back of the head.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pilot A/N: Discord link is “Pv2bv88”<br/>And there we have it, Cato is a Vortal.<br/>The Room sequence is very G-Man esque; HL:A’s ending being a chief inspiration regarding it.<br/>Cato being Vortal was a decision that had gained traction early on when we were writing this; because the more one thinks about it, the more insane the Half Life Lore is, and we really wanted/needed an outsider's perspective on it.<br/>Mass Effect and Halo are the two big series I can think of where the characters face a vast almost unstoppable threat; the destruction of humanity and the Galaxy are inevitable unless you stop them. And the Reapers, Flood, Covenant, and Cerberus all recognize just how big of a threat your character is to their plans and treat you accordingly.<br/>The Half Life Writers thoughts on the matter? “Yeah that’s cute... our bad guys have already conquered multiple Universes and the dimension between Universes; and your Player Character is nothing more than a nuisance in the grand scheme of things.”<br/>It’s a very sobering thought, because at multiple points in Half Life 2 and its episodes; Characters from both sides of the conflict are all too ready to remind you that you’re just fighting a token garrison on Earth. If the Combine actually wanted to take things seriously, Humanity would be extinct within minutes; and there is nothing you could do to stop them.<br/>And it’s even more sobering to think that if the Multiverse truly does exist; then the Combine exists, and they ground Earth's combined armies to dust in Seven hours.<br/>Not a pleasant thought is it Ian?<br/>Ian A/N: Indeed not. Though as has been said, “The lesser slave master is dead, the greater’s fall is inevitable.” The story will, by necessity, be interspersed with expository moments. Unlike the protagonist Gordon Freeman, our leads have a great deal to say; though it begins with the question, “What is going on?”<br/>We will endeavour to not bog the story down with exposition, nor to “tell” when we could better “show”. But there will always be points where we must break and exposit, such as in “The Room”. Rest assured, those moments will always serve a purpose, and we will do our best to keep those moments as brief as possible.<br/>Pilot: Agreed, though Shephard’s penchant for speaking telepathically or just impressing upon others what she feel’s/thinks, is a bit of a mythology gag towards Half Life’s “Silent” Protagonists; and yet the NPC’s around them seem to know what they want or are thinking.<br/>Of Course, this being us, All of Shepherds powers serve a purpose of some kind; checkov’s armory if you will, and it’s a dice toss for you readers as to which of the guns will be fired by the end of the chapter, within the next few chapters, or by the end of the act.<br/>Hell, there are even a few as the story goes on that won’t be fired until close to the end of this fic, though that is a very long way off.<br/>Ian: One thing we will be trying with all of our creative might to avoid is the infamous, “H:FY!” scenario. Make no mistake boys and girls, mother-Earth is on the back heel for this story, so set your expectations accordingly.<br/>Pilot: Alright, I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter. <br/>A TV Tropes page would be appreciated.<br/>Join the discord if you desire to share fan art, thoughts, and other such things.<br/>Leave a review and tell us what you guys think.<br/>And we will see ya when we see ya.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ayita Shephard, Lambda Resistance; Cato'Zorah nar Rayya, hired Quarian of the Council Funded Relay 314 Expedition. Both dissatisfied with their lot in this universe; one under the heel of a Inter-Universal Empire, and the other under the boot of an Apathetic Galactic Council. Together they will change the Galaxy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If Wrex had eyebrows like the untamed Varren on his shoulder, they would have shot up in surprise as he rounded the corner; only to nearly get blasted in the chest with a bolt of Green lightning that the Shephard girl used so frequently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Friendly over here! Kinda don’t want to get electrocuted, having cardiac arrest in one of my hearts is not fun.” He exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a long pause, Nihlus shouted; “All good here Wrex, Shephard thought you were a… what's it called Cato? ‘Antlion’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrex grunted and shifted the weakly struggling girl on his shoulder. “I was just calling them ‘Rach-nots’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus walked up to Wrex and peered at his shoulder. “Yeah, and uh, what do you call that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Battlemaster glanced at his passenger. “I’m calling her Skreech, since that’s the only thing she said before headbutting me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus sputtered in disbelief as Wrex rejoined the group. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took in the now partially dressed and unmasked Quarian. “Huh. Well there’s a sight I haven’t seen in 200 years. Maybe there’s something good to be said about this dump of a planet.” He glanced at the tense female beside Cato. “Hey ‘The Shephard’! I need you to translate for Skreech here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His only response was a bolt of green lightning lashing towards his prisoner; a bolt he deftly deflected with a Singularity. “Alright girly, settle down. I’m not-” A second bolt came and met the same fate. By now the rest of the group was scurrying away, though Mordin was still recording everything. “I said settle down! I need her to-” A third bolt came, this time towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pulled</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ayita right into a headbutt. “I said knock it off! We can’t interrogate her if you splatter her across the tunnel.” He huffed at the stunned female as she held her head. “I know you’re angry that she attacked us earlier, but-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” The rest of the survivors almost said as one. Tali pointed accusingly at the female Wrex had brought back. “Wait; that’s the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bosh’tet</span>
  </em>
  <span> that tried to murder my brother!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well kids do dumb things sometimes. You don’t put a bullet in their head for it. Aha!” He grabbed a loose piece of metal off the floor. It was a matter of moments to biotically fashion it into a set of hand restraints. He quickly bound his first prisoner’s hands, then stood up and faced Shephard. “I don’t murder prisoners or children, and she’s both. You want to throw your own childish tantrum that’s your business, but she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> prisoner and </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> responsibility. So get over it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A wave of emotion rolled off of Ayita; a mix of disgust, fear and anger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gonna need to use your words on this one girly.” Wrex stood with his arms crossed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato laid a hand on Ayita’s shoulder, causing a shiver to run through both as their eyes flashed green for a second. Shephard crossed her arms across her stomach and glared between Wrex and his prisoner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato rubbed his eyes, though the greenish silver glow persisted. “Whoa, that was, odd.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cato?” Tali came up to her brother, sending distrusting looks at both Ayita and the Prisoner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, she’s,” his eyes flashed for a moment, “It’s sort of like a meld.” Everyone felt a wave of indignation come off of Ayita.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to look at her. “Well I don’t know how else to describe it to them!” He turned back to the group as Ayita huffed and looked away. “She’s got her own word for it; </span>
  <em>
    <span>telepetting</span>
  </em>
  <span> or something.” There was another wave of annoyance. “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>telepathy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Anyway, it’s more like Secure Ship-to-ship, where a Meld is like a Firewall Breach.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fascinating.” Everyone glanced at Professor Mordin. “Reading Dark Energy resonating at nearly the same frequency, but with independent peaks! Would love to compare to records on Asari Melding and Drell Sensory Stimulation. Please continue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita shrank away slightly, and Tali took pity on the young woman. “I’d say don’t worry, he’s a Salarian and they’re just like that, but...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrex huffed. “But not worrying is what leads to the creation of the Genophage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nihilus gave the Krogan a sidelong glance. “No, waging a galaxy-spanning war of conquest is what led to the creation of the Genophage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrex and Nihilus were turning to kill each other when Mordin spoke up again. “Genophage developed as field expedient solution. Never intended for long term deployment. Post war council, </span>
  <em>
    <span>elected</span>
  </em>
  <span> to maintain until such time as Krogan no longer posed existential threat to the Citadel.” There was a sharp gasp from Ayita which drew Mordin’s attention, though he pressed on. “Meant to be periodic reviews, combined with cultural rehabilitation programs for eventual re-integration into broader galactic society.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrex kept one eye on Mordin and another on Nihilus. “Oh yeah? What happened to </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> part?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mordin was about to reply when Garrus snorted. “Smart money says budget cuts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is all fascinating; it really is, but,” Liara looked back at the restrained woman in tattered clothes, “perhaps we could focus on the more immediate issue?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was another flash between Cato and Ayita. “She says there’s nothing to discuss because </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he nodded to the restrained female, “is an engineered </span>
  <em>
    <span>Combine</span>
  </em>
  <span> Weapon. I-” there was another flash, “she’s showing me memories, I guess. This </span>
  <em>
    <span>Combine</span>
  </em>
  <span> apparently created </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> as a cloned assassin. There seem to be a great many of them. She wants to show us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone hesitantly gathered in a circle. Wrex and Garrus each grabbed one of Skreech’s arms to link her in the circle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Cato took his sisters hand and completed the circle, Ayita flared green. “She says she’s trying this on her own this time, so it may take longer, and she won’t be able to sustain it, but it should be long enough to show us the, ‘Abomination’s’ true self.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone but Skreech relaxed, and waited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The mist seemed thicker this time as Cato looked around. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There was less definition in the environment. His eyes settled on Shephard, whose own eyes seemed glazed as she strained to maintain the construct around them. That strain manifested in her form being exposed; no shroud of shadow to hide her from anyone elses sight. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He tried to take off his coat and drape it over her, but instead his coat remained where it was and a soft brightly colored and patterned drape appeared in his hand. He hung it across her shoulders and returned to his examinations.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything else seemed to be the same, except for their newest member. He didn’t know what he had expected, but it was not what he saw. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No woman stood where Skreech should have been, nor was the monstrosity that Ayita had implied. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Instead, a small child huddled on the ground between Wrex and Garrus; wailing in inarticulate fear. Her only clothes were the chains which bound her, and the wires and hoses which violated her body and trailed after into the mist. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone could only stare in shock at the wretched child at their feet, until a ragged gasp came from Ayita. Cato looked back at his new teacher to see the same shock and horror on her face, just before the mist collapsed around them and...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone staggered slightly as they were ejected from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vortessence.</span>
  </em>
  <span> They all looked at one another, before turning to the Assassin, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Abomination</span>
  </em>
  <span>, curled into a ball and weeping inconsolably at Wrex’s feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What…” Garrus started to ask, but he didn’t seem able to finish his sentence as he stared at Skreech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone could feel conflicting waves of emotion coming off of Ayita, though Cato was able to feel those waves as almost cyclic currents swinging from pity for Skreech, to uncertainty about her own actions; but underneath it all was a seething hatred for those that created the unfortunate woman-child. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt similar to his experiences around his father whenever he talked about the Geth and retaking Rannoch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those moments always filled him with a sense of dread, as if some dark fate awaited the Admiral if he followed that path. He rested a hand on her shoulder, closed his eyes and tried to give her some calm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Ayita’s shoulders stopped shaking, he looked at the rest of the group. It looked as if everyone was frozen like a historic hologram. Tali and Liara both looked at the distraught girl with pity and concern, while Wrex loomed protectively over her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus’ face was pinched in anger, likely at the crimes committed on her and this world, but it was Nihilus and Mordin who drew most of his attention. Rather the bemused curiosity he expected for such a scientific marvel, Mordin was glancing at the older Turian with a look of mixed concern and determination. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato felt the two were somehow conspiring on Skreech’s behalf. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Those two are far more than they seem. Be cautious. Now let go of the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Moment</span>
  <em>
    <span>.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato glanced over at Ayita just as the green glow of her eyes faded. He took a calming breath and the world sped up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What was that?!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita turned away from the group and looked down the tunnel. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Time has less meaning in the Vortessence. Our Mentor can see as easily back and forth through time as you or I can look left or right. For them, seeing potential divergences in timelines is as simple as looking around a corner.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato tried to wrap his head around the concept. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I couldn’t do that!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, you couldn’t.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was Shephard’s turn to rest a comforting hand on his shoulder. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know if even the strongest of Vortal Humans could. But like just now, we can look into the</span>
  </em>
  <span> Moment</span>
  <em>
    <span>. We can alter our sense of the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Now</span>
  <em>
    <span> and use it to try to make the best decision possible.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That sounds like it would be really useful in a fight.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cato noted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It would be, but it’s hard; especially when you’re under stress. I can occasionally look at the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Moment</span>
  <em>
    <span> before a fight begins, but only if I’m calm and prepared.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She glanced at him appraisingly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The fact that you did it at all is impressive.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled at the praise, and for a moment they were just two people connecting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All at once, Ayita’s cheeks tinted and she closed her emotions off and turned back to the group. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We need to leave; whatever she is or isn’t, Skreech is still a tool of the Combine. They will come looking for her; tell the Wrex they are responsible for it.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>With that, she started down the tunnel without waiting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato looked between her and the group for a moment in confusion, then huffed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not like I understand Quarian girls, why should this alien one be any different.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Guys?” He waited for everyone to look up. “We have to move; she says Skreech’s people are likely to be looking for her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly and reluctantly, the motley band gathered themselves up and followed their now sullen guide deeper into the heart of the mountain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita was in a foul mood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even an idiot could tell that; and the rest of the group, with the exception of Cato, were making sure they steered clear of her even as they followed her through the tunnels. First, Ulysses just up and tells her that she would have to go and deal with one of her biggest regrets from her brief tenure as an Enforcer; and not just deal with it, she would have to spare them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adding to that, Wrex was making them spare that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Abomination</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Human and Combine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, getting headbutted didn’t feel too great either. She was lucky that he had hit her forehead instead of her nose, because Ayita was quite sure he would have broken it if he had. But as it stood she had one hell of a headache; slowly being healed passively by her Vortal abilities.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As it stood however, and as much as she didn’t want to admit it, the discovery that said Abomination was nothing more than a child stuck in a teenager's body had horrified her. It made her wonder if other Overwatch troopers were the same way; children forced to accelerate the growth of their bodies into something they were not prepared for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To that end, Ayita found herself completely ignoring the Assassin; if only so she didn't have to restrain herself from killing it… her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn't really sure how she felt about… Skreech, </span>
  <em>
    <span>She really needs a better name, perhaps one of the Rebels at the base can think of one.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She mused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On one hand Ayita felt sympathy for her; she clearly had been raised the way that she was, and seeing the girl's Vortal form had made Ayita feel like her heart was actually breaking. But on the other hand, she still couldn't bring herself to trust the Assassin like the others; they had all been enraptured by looking at her, barely past being a toddler.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How can your sister find her cute when she almost killed you?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ayita whined to Cato telepathically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think it's less about the fact that she almost killed me, and more of the fact she doesn't want to think about the fact that the Combine grew her and trained her to be a killer from ‘birth’.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cato replied, making sure to do so telepathically rather than out loud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita just growled and crossed her arms; spotting an Antlion, she quickly zapped it to relieve some of her pent up anger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, those are Antlions; hard carapace, long talons, spear like legs. Similarities to Rachni disturbing; perhaps an offshoot species.” Professor Solus rambled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He certainly talks a lot.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ayita noted, stumbling over her words slightly as she wasn’t used to conversing with others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Most Salarians, his race, are like that. They’re really intelligent and process things a lot faster than we do.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cato replied, shivering from the cold air that circulated through the mines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had no mask, the upper right side of his suit was in tatters, and he had cut his left arm free as well to allow him to fully utilize the Vortessence in his arms. They would need to find him something to replace his suit; since the Eezo was so thoroughly laced in the material that he wouldn't be able to use the Vortessence in any other parts of his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plus, with its tattered state it was doing a poor job of keeping him warm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She winced as he shivered again, feeling somewhat responsible for his current state of affairs; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry about how cold it is; I'd give you my suit if I had worn something underneath it. The good news is that we’ll be reaching one of the resting areas for the miners; they should have some leftover clothing laying about.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thanks…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He replied, looking away from her to Ayita’s confusion; which only increased when she caught a glimpse of his face turning purple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning her attention away from him; she stopped as she felt a familiar presence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone else stopped too and looked at her. “Shephard, what's wrong?” Cato asked, as they all felt her unease wash over them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone except Cato then stiffened as they felt her mind touch theirs; which told them it was serious if she wasn’t having Cato relay it to them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Prepare yourselves; Antlions approach, and there are a lot of them.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While the group pulled out the Combine Pulse SMG’s and AR2’s that she had given them; and Cato began channeling the Vortessence, Ayita considered her options. Her own Pulse SMG was only used in emergencies or if she wanted to remain discrete; and she still had no idea how to use the Winfield still strapped to her back, and something told her it was best used over long distances.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which left her with the Vortessence; and the Pulse SMG.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as she wanted to give herself a rest and just pick the Antlions off as they approached, she knew this was likely the perfect opportunity to show Cato how to properly use his powers in combat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cato, you will assist us in dealing with the Workers, you will watch and learn; the rest of you, use your weapons to kill the stragglers.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She ordered, as green electricity sparked between her fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right!” They all chorused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about me? I need a gun!” Skreech whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrex just shoved her behind him while Ayita flashed her a dirty glare; “Don’t worry, we’ll protect you. Besides, I saw you fight these things earlier; you don’t really need it I think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He then looked at the group. “Something I noticed on my way here; these things </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>Biotics, and by that I mean if you use em’ then these Rach-nots’ll be on you like Volus on a Credit Chit. Tali, stick with your brother.” He returned the terse stare he got from Ayita. “It’ll keep her focused on the here and now, and he’s still learning so the extra gun’ll be a good safety-net. Mordin, Liara, you’re here with me; we’re the strongpoint and the bait. Kryik, Vakarian, tuck into that alcove over there and flank em’ when they rush us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita fought down a huff of anger but didn’t contradict him as the others rushed to carry out Wrex’s orders. She and Cato charged up the Vortessence in their hands; as a loud shriek worked its way down from the tunnels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The loud buzzing of the Antlions wings filled their ears as they filed out of several tunnels by the dozen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita quickly lashed out her hands at two workers, their ability to spit corrosive acid marking them as a priority. Simultaneously, they exploded as her lightning struck their Acid glands; quickly covering two Antlion soldiers that were unfortunate enough to be near them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two predators wailed in pain as the acid corroded their wings; before Cato put them out of their misery with an emerald lightning bolt for each.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The others of course didn’t just sit around doing nothing; Wrex hefted the salvaged Combine Pulse Cannon from the dead Dropships container, and let it rip. The buzzsaw like sound filled the tunnels as at least a dozen Antlions were caught in the wave of Pulse fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus still had his Sniper Rifle from his transport; and so began picking off the Antlions with expert precision. Nihlus used his new Combine AR2, quickly shooting some Antlions as they tried to fly up to the ceiling of the cave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning his attention to one of the caves where they seemed to be spawning; he directed his fire towards that area instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nihlus frowned as he caught sight of a button on the side of the foregrip; on instinct he pressed and held it, and both his and Garrus’s eyes widened as the AR2 whirred loudly for a moment before spitting out an energy pellet towards the tunnel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They watched as the pellet bounced around the tunnel, hitting and reflecting off of everything it touched; most of which just so happened to be Antlions. But what really drew their attention was the effect, any Antlion unfortunate enough to be hit by said Sphere of energy were immediately vaporised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Turians shared a look of amazement, before going back to shooting the Antlions; with Nihlus vowing to be more careful until he knew everything his new rifle could do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liara for her part made sure to aim for the legs, as she had noted that her Pulse SMG did not have the same punch as her old Mass Effected weaponry. Or at least she assumed so since it seemed to take a lot of shots to kill these Rachni knockoffs if she was hitting their armored carapaces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Screech just sat there and watched; she evaluated this group’s tactics and teamwork, their power dynamics and in some cases their outright power. It had been easy to dismiss their effectiveness by the river since technically, she had beaten them. She shook her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>did</span>
  <em>
    <span> beat them!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seeing them here and now though, she knew of units four times their size that would have been overrun by a swarm this size. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They were weak, inferior, and deserved to die.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That was what the Overlords had always said about failures; failures like the dozens of imperfect Assassins like herself whom she and her kin had been made to execute in their growth tubes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Inferior must give way to the Superior, if the Superior is to reach their potential.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Beast</span>
  </em>
  <span> that had bested her in the tunnel flared with power, summoning a dozen Warriors that had been heading towards the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Abomination. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Was that her now? Was she somehow, less than these? The tunnel filled with another wave of cannonfire and harsh laughter. The Overlords should be told about these aliens; they were powerful and dangerous. But would she even get the chance? The Overlords always knew when one of them failed, when they were inferior. She had been beaten twice: first by the Abomination, then by the Beast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How could she be anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>but </span>
  </em>
  <span>Inferior?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali for her part was just trying to keep up with Shephard and Cato; or rather, she was trying to keep up with Cato, who in turn was trying to keep up with Shephard. Both Vortal’s were shooting so much emerald lightning, it reminded her of some of those videos of planets that got lightning storms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shephard in particular telekinetically pulled an Antlion that had been about to clamp down on an unaware Cato, and threw it over her head into another Antlion; and promptly jumped up while doing a frontflip and channeling her weird green electricity through her feet she squashed both bugs, before zapping two more of the Acid spitting types that tried to fly up to the roof of the cave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali noticed another Antlion fly down and try to ram into their guide; and Tali raised her Pulse SMG to shoot it, but before she could do so another bolt of Emerald Lightning struck its underbelly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gasped as she watched Cato in the tattered remains of his suit deftly gather more electricity into his Quarian hands, at least six Antlions swarming him; before he slammed his hands onto the ground, sending a shockwave of green energy into the air around him while knocking back the Antlions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing an opportunity, Tali quickly aimed the holo-sight at the exposed underbellies of the fake Rachni; noting with admiration that the sight seemed to highlight the weak spots of the animals. Shooting her gun, Tali noted that she hadn’t seen Mordin since the shooting started; and wondered where he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her question was answered by an explosion; and the Antlions shrieking intensified as three of the tunnels they had been using to enter were suddenly engulfed in fire. Many tried to fly through the fire, but only succeeded in turning themselves into flaming comets as their wings burnt up mid flight; causing them to fall to the ground and be left as easy pickings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the while, Ayita and Cato could feel that these antlions weren't acting normally; the two of them could sense that something was controlling them, and was using a beacon of sorts to do it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cato! Tell the others! Find an Antlion! That looks different! From the others!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ayita snapped, her normally quiet and small voice booming in his mind as she struggled to fend off the hoards of Antlions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys! Somethings controlling them; there’s an Antlion that looks different than the others! Ayita says it’s being used as a beacon; we need to find and kill it and the rest will run.” Cato shouted, using his communicator to make sure the others understood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skreech, with her superior hearing, heard Cato’s call from the Beast’s headset; and after a moment's thought, decided to look around to see which of the Antlions could potentially be controlling them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If only to see if they could kill it and survive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up and narrowed her eyes as she searched through the verifiable swarm of Antlions as they buzzed around in the air; after a moment, she spotted it. It was hanging from the ceiling, watching everything from above; several antennas sprund from its head, along with a few extra pairs of eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And above all it was glowing Emerald Green.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Up top.” She growled, startling both Wrex, Liara, and Mordin who had rejoined them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t say anything else; but kept her eye on the controller Antlion as it scurried around the top of the cave. Wrex and Mordin followed her gaze, and spotted it immediately; “Shephard, it's up on top of the cave; extra armor and antennas, and it’s glowing green.” Wrex shouted, quickly blasting another Antlion as it got too close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrex stiffened as he felt Shephard's mind touch his; but was relieved when she just asked, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Where? Just think of it and I will see.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She whispered in his mind; or at least that's how it felt to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly thinking of the Antlion, he felt a measure of satisfaction and apprehension wash over him from Shephard, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“My Thanks.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>was all she said before her presence left the edges of his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato, who had hitched onto Shephard’s ‘Call’ with Wrex, looked up and quickly spotted the Controller Antlion; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“How do we get up there? Our bolts can’t reach it, and it’s armor is too thick for the SMG’s.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Garrus and Nihlus have the best guns, but they don’t have an angle from their perch. The rest are too busy fending the others off… you’re going to have to boost me.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She decided.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She quickly shared what she wanted him to do, and Cato agreed grudgingly; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you sure this will work?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He asked, backing up as Tali frantically tried to keep the Antlions away from him while screaming about spiders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I hope so.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ayita replied as she unslung her Winfeild from her shoulder; quickly loading the five rounds from the clip into the chamber, and adding the sixth for good measure. Working the bolt, Ayita took a deep breath; then sprinted forward, jumping up as Cato telekinetically lifted a rock to springboard her up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita sailed through the air, backflipping before quickly grabbing onto the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Moment</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time stopped for her, and everything froze; Ayita took a breath, only able to move small amounts without exhausting herself. But it was more than enough for her to bring the Winfeild to bear on the Antlion Controller, aiming for its brain in the kink of its armor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a breath, steadied herself, and pulled the trigger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let go of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Moment</span>
  </em>
  <span> as the .30-06 Springfeild bullet flew through the air, and buried itself into the Antlions brain. The Controller screamed and thrashed for a moment before falling out of the sky; the Emerald green light fading from its body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could even celebrate however; Cato screamed both Physically and Telepathically, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>AYITA! LOOK OUT!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita turned as one Antlion slashed her across the stomach; it wasn't a deep cut, but was still enough to rip open her suit and do superficial damage to her abdomen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another Antlion slashed her left forearm from the elbow to her wrist; again superficial, but like her stomach it hurt like hell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then a third Antlion slashed her across the back; from just above her right shoulder, to just below her left hip. Like all the others, no muscle or bone damage; superficial at most, but that last one hurt most of all, and Ayita screamed in pain as she fell.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pilot A/N: Link to the discord is: Pv2bv88<br/>This is a rather short chapter, and as such I honestly don’t have much to say for this chapter regarding development.<br/>Among other choices, it was Ian’s decision to have Wrex “Adopt” Miranda; aka M-91811441 and have the gang see what she truly was. That being... a Walking, Talking, Literal Woman Child.<br/>Now people use that trope as comedy most of the time, but it’s one that I rather dislike due to… personal experiences in my life; because I have dealt with this kind of issue before. Granted, examples of its use and our use of it is nothing like what I experienced; but that trope still hits home for me.<br/>Now… the only reason Ayita, Tali and all the others don’t kill Miranda is because of what they saw in The Room. Even Ayita, who hates anything to do with the Combine, won’t go as far as to hurt a child.<br/>This will become Important Later on.<br/>Ian, would you like to give your thought process behind Miranda?<br/>Ian A/N: As in the original Mass Effect universe, Miranda is the product of Dr. Lawson’s vanity, not any real parental love. This is of course exacerbated by the machinations of the Combine vs. Henry Lawson’s demonstrable sociopathy.<br/>She is therefore, as in the ME games, created to reflect the physical perfection of the human form; devoid of any more ephemeral, human traits like empathy. As with the rest of the group, we will see Miranda grow as a person. It is our declaration of the subject of “Nature vs. Nurture”, if you will.<br/>She will also be the vehicle by which we grow Wrex’s character through the story. With a cast as large and diverse as this, there is the real possibility of losing sight of the main characters, Cato and Ayita, so we will be catching dribs and drabs of their stories as we progress.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ayita Shephard, Lambda Resistance; Cato'Zorah nar Rayya, hired Quarian of the Council Funded Relay 314 Expedition. Both dissatisfied with their lot in this universe; one under the heel of a Inter-Universal Empire, and the other under the boot of an Apathetic Galactic Council. Together they will change the Galaxy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Commandant of Earth's Interior Defense Units Ben Hislop walked along the trainyard, looking at the old graffiti marked train cars with disinterest; the gunshots of the Civil Protection Officers executing the most seriously injured Aliens echoing throughout the area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t cruelty or sadism, it was practicality; and in his opinion, a mercy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a far better fate than slowly bleeding out in these Godforsaken wastelands; or being subject to the bite of a headcrab. And above all, it was better than being Vivasected by Dr. Lawson and his staff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had no clue how to treat the most seriously injured, and there was no way in hell that he or anyone else in the Combine command structure would trust them to operate on each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked over at the ones deemed ‘likely to survive’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were about half a dozen of the ones that looked like metal birds; eight of the blue space babes, and four of the walking lizards. All were roughed up in some way, but looked fine otherwise; which was probably the best he could do for the time being. Lawson at least would have plenty of bodies to nab the genetics, DNA, and body structure of the Aliens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three aliens in particular were openly glaring at him; likely correctly identifying him as the officer in charge. That wasn’t a hard feat considering that he wasn’t wearing his mask like his subordinates or the Overwatch soldiers, and the black leather Trench Coat-Armor combo probably made him stand out too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another round of executions; it seemed like his officers had found more seriously injured Aliens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, we got a live one; Blue one, bringing her over now.” One of his sub commanders radioed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben raised an eyebrow, before giving a single click on the radio to let the officer know he had heard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a minute, the officer arrived; leading one of the Blue women by a set of anti-dark energy restaurants. This one looked… older, more authoritative, powerful; and paradoxically more beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben frowned as he looked at her; She wore a torn dress that barely covered her, but the Woman looked uncowed by everything happening around her. She stared at him, her eyes glowing deep blue with power; and Ben stiffened as he felt a foriegn presence at the edge of his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had experienced Vortals contacting him telepathically, and while they were always hostile; it had always felt soft and restrained. This connection felt… wrong somehow; the exact opposite of a Vortal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Narrowing his eyes, he nonetheless hid a smirk of satisfaction as he saw a flash of surprise in the woman's eyes; but it was only there for a split second, before it was replaced by inquisitiveness. Looking at his subcommander, he jerked his head and the Officer nodded; leading the woman to the group, gently, which Ben took note of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Potential mind control… definitely not Vortal then; they despise even the idea of it so much they don’t even use it against us.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ben mused, before turning his attention to an APC rolling up into the trainyard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling, Ben walked over to the APC as the passenger door opened; and Jack climbed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They looked like mirror opposites; while Ben wore black with a Trench Coat-Armor Combo, Jack wore white. They looked mostly the same, except Jack's armor blend with his Trench Coat looked smoother, curvier, and more seamless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling in return, Jack stuck out his hand; which Ben took, “Don’t tell me this doesn’t give you a hard on Jack. Haven’t had this much fun since we were tangling it up with the Vorts back in Black Mesa.” He said, chuckling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack chuckled as well as they walked towards the circle of captured Aliens; “I got a present for you.” Ben said, gesturing towards the Aliens; one Overwatch Grunt, and a Civil Protection Officer followed behind them, the two clutching AR1’s in their hands as they eyed the Aliens with distaste.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack eyed the Aliens up frowning; focusing on the older Woman in particular, narrowing his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben knew Jack was having similar thoughts to his own at the moment. Jack's frown remained as Ben glanced between him and the Aliens; after a moment, he said “You know you should be enjoying this more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack tore his gaze away from the Aliens and looked at Ben, the expression on his face contemplative. He turned to look at the Aliens, before Jack finally said; “It’s just silly worries Ben… And M-91811441 failed her mission, She’s currently MIA; Vortal hit her in the head it seems. Likely damaged or destroyed the control chip in her brain; so she’s probably chasing after the Vortal on a child's petty vendetta.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben nodded as he took the info in, “I’ll order a hit squad to find and eliminate her then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eva’s already taken care of that; she and Lawson took it as a personal insult that their own ‘Perfect’ daughter failed in her task.” Jack informed him, turning away from the aliens and started walking slowly towards the pile of dead bodies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm… And Commander Anderson’s pet Vortal was the one that rescued the aliens I assume?” Ben asked, following beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Correct… one of your CP’s died from being impaled, so we were able to pull his footage. Apparently there were two additional Alien species on that ship. One looked like a Dinosaur; and the other looks like a skinny human with three fingers, glowing eyes, and double jointed knees.” Jack informed him as they reached the pile of bodies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm… we’ll keep an eye out for them then; probably went into the Antlion tunnels. If they have a Vortal with them they’ll avoid Cumberland like the plague.” Ben noted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two Vortals actually.” Ben looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow, and Jack nodded; “There were two of the human looking aliens, one female and one male presumably, the male unlocked his Vortal abilities.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben jerked back slightly in surprise; “Really? I wasn’t aware that races other than Humans and Vorts had enough of a connection to develop powers.” He admitted, “Lawson and Eva are at the sight where the Aliens escaped correct?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes-” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Beep!Beep! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jack looked down at his chest, “they seem to be contacting me right now; care to join in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you would never ask.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eva Core frowned behind her mask as she took in the destruction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was, as typical for a Vortal attack, carnage; dead CP’s and Grunts lay everywhere, their weapons gone having long since been scavenged by the Aliens that the Vortal had saved. Three other Assassins walked around, checking to make sure all the Grunts and CP’s really were dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was just a formality of course, all their biomonitors reported them as dead; and if they weren’t, well… that just earned them a bullet in the brain for failure. But the lack of gunshots confirmed that she needn't dispense her punishment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm… lack of Alien dead bodies… means the survivors likely destroyed them or the Vortal used an energy Pellet to clear the evidence.” Dr. Lawson noted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eva had mixed feelings about the doctor, the two had used their Genes and DNA to create M-91811441; for Lawson the perfect daughter, and for Eva a worthy Assassin. But clearly he had failed, as evidenced by the fact there was no sign of M-91811441 beyond a destroyed face mask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any other signs of Alien DNA Doctor?” She asked, bored out of her mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was eager to get moving and start her hunt for M-91811441, and put her down for her failures; and for disobeying orders and pursuing the Aliens rather than holding position to receive a milder punishment and support.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just the one, two really if you count the Vortal.” Lawson replied, sounding eager.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eva looked at him and tilted her head in curiosity; “You mean you actually found that Vortals DNA?” She asked incredulously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In a way, the Alien was stabbed by M-91811441’s wrist blades; and the blade broke off when the Vortal struck her. Now look here, on the surface the blood looks the same; but underneath?” He grinned, “A miniscule amount of human blood, tiny, a few drops at most. Probably pricked their finger, or I should say her since the two or three drops of blood hold XX chromosomes. The Alien is male, since the blood that coats this blade holds XY Chromosomes.” Lawson explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eva rolled her eyes; “So?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I can combine this DNA with yours and mine, we can try again; only this time she will be even better than before. I’ll set her up in the Maturation chamber of course, but maybe I’ll take her out earlier; nine or ten perhaps. I left M-91811441 in the chamber too long I think; still too childlike once she reached sexual maturity to really think for herself.” Lawson rambled, talking so fast that Eva could barely keep up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course doctor, shall I inform the Consol?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Yes, right away! Oh, note to self; begin the process of creating O-1891141 as soon as I return to the Labs.” He said into his datapad, grinning like a schoolboy as the pad recorded his command.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato watched in horror as Ayita screamed in pain; and felt panic begin to overtake him as Gravity finally grabbed a hold of the Vortal human, and she started to fall. He rushed forward to try and catch her. A double flash of purple light caused every antlion to turn and charge Wrex and Liara while Tali and the rest dealt with any stragglers heading his way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His attempts to catch Ayita with telekinesis were hampered by his exhaustion, though he did manage to slow her down before she landed on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scurried back to the survivor line as the rest dealt with the last wave of antlions. Mordin ceased firing and helped lower her to the ground. He drew a kit, as well as a knife which he handed to Cato. “Injuries need cleaning. Please remove the upper garment while I prepare a sterile mat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Cato and Tali balked at the statement. “What?! I can’t just-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I cannot risk contamination from soiled clothing being reintroduced to the wound.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato was brought up short by the Salarian’s sudden serious tone.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d do as he says kid.” Nihlus commented from his firing position. “I’ve worked with the professor before, and among other things he’s a renowned surgeon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato hesitated for a moment when Tali tapped his shoulder. “Take over for me; I’ll help your </span>
  <em>
    <span>girlfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>, little brother.” Despite her light tone, he could feel both her distrust of Ayita and her discomfort at the thought he might be attracted to the stranger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He also knew his sister, and she wouldn’t do anything to a wounded person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood and handed off the knife, then wound his arm up and let some of his stress out into a retreating worker; which turned out to have been one of the last antlions, and now there were only the nine of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could faintly feel the emotions from most of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali was Tali: always trying to protect him from the universe. Mordin was cool and focused like a scalpel as he removed fine filaments from Ayita’s wounds. Liara was collected on the outside, but a roiling mass of nerves from one trauma after another. Nihlus was like Mordin, but pointed outward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus, who had moved off to reconnoiter, was a bit like Tali, though he was spreading himself thin across everyone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrex was a tight mass of grief wrapped in centuries of calcified cynicism, though with a few cracks of something brilliantly kind trying to break through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then there was Skreech. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We definitely need a new name for her.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The assassin turned prisoner felt childlike, both in her simplicity and her inquisitiveness; though it was buried under years-deep layers of trauma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can feel you reading me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He started at the sudden voice on the edge of his senses. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes you did!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>There was an almost petulant tone to the response. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you know what you did to me?!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is it any worse than what your masters planned to do to us?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> His tone wasn’t accusatory, but the girl flinched like she was slapped. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We came here to explore; to learn. Your people attacked us without warning and ripped us from the heavens. Would you have done any less?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She hung her head and looked away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I wouldn’t have been caught.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His focus was broken when Garrus returned. “There’s a room with furniture about 30 meters that way. The walls are intact, and there’s only one door.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Mordin stood from where he had been working and nodded to Cato. “She’s not in any grave danger that I can see, though there seems to be some slight inflammation, and I would like a better location to work from than a cave tunnel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato bent down as Tali wrapped Ayita’s tattered clothes around her chest before he picked her up, and they all followed Garrus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The short trip was no less exhausting than the rest of the day had been, or maybe that was the adrenaline wearing off. They came to a single door frame in the side of the tunnel leading into a steel lined room. Once the last person went through, Tali pulled a small canister from her belt and tossed it at the entrance, which swiftly filled with a fast setting foam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She saw Garrus’ curious look. “Hull breach kit. It should slow down anything that tries to get in here with us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flared his mandibles in a grin. “Huh, learn something new every day. Welp,” he collapsed and slung his rifle on his back, “everyone should settle in and get some food and rest. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> there’s a lavatory in the back if anyone needs any privacy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato found a bench that wasn’t covered in concrete dust and rust flakes. He lay back on the plank, and was asleep moments later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack stared at the Holographic projections of Eva and Dr. Lawson with a critical eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what you’re telling me is that you have Vortal and Alien DNA.” He finally said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes sir, I intend to mash them both with similar structures to M-91811441; try and see if something new won’t make it better.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lawson replied, bobbing his head like a school boy showing his favorite teacher his plans for his school project.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And how… is this any different from your last… attempt at creating the perfect ‘Daughter’?” Harper asked, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because it’s not a ‘daughter’ per say, more like ‘grandchild’; you know all those stories about how direct children are nothing like their parents yet their grandchildren are like a Xerox.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He explained, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s why all my previous attempts were failures; any daughter or son of mine won’t be like me, but grandchildren? Now there is something I can work with.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack traded a look with Ben, who just gave him a baffled shrug. Sighing, Jack ordered; “All right doctor, go ahead with your… experiment; but remember that it is a secondary priority. We’ve already removed the FTL drive from the crashed ship, and downloaded the schematics; we’ll send it to you by courier. We don’t want the Administrator, the Advisors, or the Resistance to chance upon it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes sir, we’ll begin designing a warship for you as soon as I get back to the labs. Oh incidentally, have you saved any bodies for research?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes of course doctor, all dead; we’re sending the survivors to ‘Hades Gates’ so you can interview them and take live samples. But no vivisections or killing, do you understand me?” Jack ordered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course sir. Krystalev! The Car!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lawson shouted, walking away and disconnecting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eva watched him go before turning her attention back to Jack and Ben; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I cannot believe I shared my DNA with that egghead; if it weren't for the fact that all my girls were geniuses I'd demand he find someone else from here on out.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s because you love him so much Eva.” Ben said, saying his first words since the call had connected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eva turned her gaze to Ben and he could tell she was fixing him a glare that could melt the walls of the Citadel; but he just smirked and she turned her gaze back to Harper. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Shall I begin my hunt for M-91811441?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No… I want you back in City 1.” He quickly raised a hand before she could protest, “I want to reassess the situation before you go after your daughter alone with no backup. We stretched ourselves thin pulling this off; and now we need to close ranks and make sure that information about these events don’t leak out to Breen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eva stared at him for a long moment, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“A Purge?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she asked simply.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Yes, we need to deal with the </span><em><span>Breennites</span></em><span> in the America’s</span> <span>while they are still scattered and disjointed. And the Resistance of course will be poking their heads out to see if it's safe. We let them leave their dens while we recuperate; and then chop off their heads when we’re ready.” He explained.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan Jack, what about them?” Ben asked, gesturing to the Aliens who were watching them intensely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get them on the trucks and to ‘Hades Gates’; And you’d best make sure they get there Ben.” Jack ordered, walking back to his APC; and cutting the connection with Eva.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, we can use this… we build that ship; we can use it for our own purposes.” Ben mused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just… bide your time Ben, we’ve done so for seventeen years, we can do so for a couple more days to weeks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita slowly regained consciousness; her eyelids felt so heavy, she didn’t want to open them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like she had slept for days, her back hurt, her stomach hurt, her arm hurt; and it felt really cold, the top half of her body felt like it was freezing. Groaning softly, Ayita felt something hard and uncomfortable covering her; likely some sort of makeshift blanket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could feel that she was resting on hard wood; which was not helping with her discomfort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally opening her eyes, Ayita found herself staring right into Cato’s sleeping face. Ayita shrieked in surprise and fear as she quickly shot up from the Bench she had been laying on; charging up two spheres of energy in her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato’s eyes shot open as he woke up from the sudden noise; and he yelped as he knocked himself off balance, falling to the floor with a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Realizing where he was, Cato quickly messaged Shephard, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ayita wait! Wait! You’re safe now!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He yelped mentally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita stared for a moment, and he stared back; before she relaxed and dispelled the energy gathered in her palms. Then she blinked as she realized something; at the same time Cato glanced downward, and to her confusion his face turned deep purple and he looked away while covering his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita blinked again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>My mask!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She noted dumbly, she could feel the cool air on her face; and she also realized that her hair was out of its bun, falling to the small of her back in its uneven choppy chocolate brown colored mess. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she realized, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait… I can feel my hair touching my back?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked down, and let out a strangled squeak as she finally noticed that the top half of her suit was gone; and she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Crossing her arms over her chest as she turned as red as a tomato, Ayita spun around away from Cato who was still covering his eyes; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You did NOT SEE ANYTHING! Now go get me a shirt or something! GO!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She ordered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Right! Right! I didn’t see anything!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cato replied, scrambling out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paused just outside the area and leaned against a pillar. Quarians spent their entire lives inside their suits, so seeing someone in any circumstance of undress was considered either the greatest of intimacies next to, well... physical intimacy; or it was a violation of person one step below rape. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn’t voluntarily shed her clothing for him, so this was definitely not the first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A chill draft reminded him of his own state of undress, and suddenly he wished he could pull off Ayita’s shadow trick from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vortessence.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He started looking around the area and saw several rows of stacked metal lockers. He started rifling through them for something for himself and Ayita. The third locker had a surprise for him, as every interior surface was covered in images of naked human females. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His suddenly slamming the door attracted the attention of his sister. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cato? Are you alright?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I mean yes! I’m just... trying to find something for me and Shephard to wear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked sideways at him, trying to give Cato what privacy she could. “Okay. If you need any help...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded and smiled; this seemed to placate her and she left.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed and leaned on the offending locker, only for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vortal</span>
  </em>
  <span> spark to pop it back open. He swatted it closed and yelled over his shoulder as Tali stuck her head back in. “Just my Anti-Biotics acting up.” She gave him another aside glance and left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grumbled as he moved to the next locker. “What kind of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bosh’tet</span>
  </em>
  <span> puts things like that where anyone can see them?” His search continued for two more lockers before he came to his next surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While the previous one was like the contents of a dozen </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fornax</span>
  </em>
  <span> periodicals, this one was more like a tourism brochure exploded inside the locker. More than a dozen images of different terrains were either affixed to the locker or piled at the bottom. There were white mountains, great fields filled with a riot of colors, and cities of every shape and size. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every image had words printed on them, though he couldn’t read them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two more lockers down and with only a scratchy knitted cap with a fuzzy ball on top to show for it and he came to another decorated locker. This one wasn’t covered in naked people or strange places, but with one group of people over and over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their coloration was significantly darker than Shephard, and where she was lithe and wiry like a Quarian, the male was stout and the female seemed... plump. There were two children and a small varren-like creature. The defining characteristic of every image though, was their smiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato gently closed the door to this shrine to a forgotten life and leaned on the locker again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After recentering, he moved down. There were dozens of lockers in the room, and they seemed to run the mix of those three standouts; each serving as a shrine to what it’s user held most dear. It took him halfway through the room before he found some suitable clothes; a small but durable soft lined canvas coverall almost perfectly sized for him. He’d also found a light white cloth shirt, as well as a drape like the one he had formed during Ayita’s second foray into the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vortessence</span>
  </em>
  <span> with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He changed out of his old suit and folded it neatly, then rewrapped his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sehni. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He gathered the remaining items and headed back to Shephard. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ayita, I found some things for you. May I come in?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asked timidly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a short delay. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes; just bring them in and leave them on the bench if you could, then step out. We would like privacy to dress.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped in and saw Ayita sitting on the bench with her back to the doorway. He set the clothes down and turned to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m... sorry for yelling earlier. We were laid here after you fell asleep, and it was wrong to lash out like that.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato kept his back to her. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s alright. Quarians view the body as deeply personal, so I understand the sentiment.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He stepped out and leaned against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita stepped out after a minute. The drape included a hood which Shephard had pulled up. It gave the impression of a little Tali wearing one of Auntie ‘Raan’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sehni’</span>
  </em>
  <span>s when they were both very young. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled at the memory. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shephard asked, looking down at herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nothing, you just reminded me of my sister for a moment.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was taken aback at the flash of conflicting emotions that caused Shephard. She squared her shoulders and marched past him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We need to keep moving. We still have to pass through the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rat-Queen’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>lair before we get to the base.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato followed after, wondering what it was that had upset her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I really will never figure out females.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Embrace Eternity” Benezia whispered, holding her hand to the cold metal helmet of the Alien that stood over her; forcing her way into it’s mind and extracted it’s language and suppressing both its aggressiveness and removing the memory of her melding with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was something she did not like doing; but it was clear to her that she would need to use everything in her arsenal to survive and escape this situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stared at the Alien as it shook its head, clearly wondering why it suddenly had a headache; before shrugging it off and putting a hand to what appeared to be an audio receptor; “Sir, we got a live one; Blue one, bringing her over now.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> reported.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even with her new understanding of the Aliens language, she found that she could barely understand what he had just said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Intentional, almost certainly; prevents others from hearing what they are planning or talking about even if they know the language. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought, looking at the white masked alien with a critical eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grimacing slightly, she forced a tiny strand of her mind into the Aliens. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What she was doing was a Biotic ability known only to Justicar’s and Matriarchs; and it was an ability that was forbidden in all but the most dire of circumstances. But, hostile First Contact with a race that had </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pulled </span>
  </em>
  <span>the capitol ship of the Citadel fleet apart probably warranted such a response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly restrained her arms, and Benezia could feel it restricting her biotics; but not canceling them out completely. That was good, that meant she had something to fall back on in case things got even worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Alien led her through what looked like some kind of transportation hub; before they came to a clearing, where Benezia felt her heart sink slightly in spite of her iron hard control over her emotions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Spectres Saren, Vasir, and Bau were all still alive; along with a few members of the crew, as well as some survivors from the security and science teams.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Alien didn’t deposit her with the rest of the group however, he took her to the Alien that appeared to be the commander; if the flowing cape like clothing he wore over his armor and his lack of a helmet was anything to go by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Aliens looked very much like Asari in terms of facial structure; to the point that it was scary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benezia was old enough to remember the times Quarians could go around without their masks and their suits; and she remembered how Quarians were seen as ‘desirable’ mates for Asari because of how similar the two looked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She suspected that these Aliens would have garnered a similar response had they been peaceful and space faring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Alien commander glared at her; the black, Quarian like, hair on his head was cut short. Benezia took a chance and cautiously extended a tendral from her mind to the Alien Commander to try and gleen his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To her astonishment, the Alien almost immediately detected her; and sealed his mind from external influence. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That's not good…</span>
  </em>
  <span> She realized. That meant these Aliens likely had something similar to ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mental Melding</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ meaning that infiltration and subversion would be much more difficult to accomplish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Difficult, but not impossible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Alien commander’s eyes narrowed, before it nodded to it’s subordinate; who gently led her to the group of captured Allies, and she sat down while ignoring the severe state of disrepair her dress was currently in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright Matriarch?” She heard Saren whisper to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am alright, I managed to meld with one of the Aliens; but all I could get was its language.” She whispered back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do we do Matriarch?” Tela asked under her breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We wait and we bide our time.” Benezia replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone important is arriving.” Bau informed them, and everyone looked to see some kind of four wheeled armored Vehicle. She saw the Alien commander smile and start to walk towards it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone hold hands, I can share their language with you; do it now.” Benezia hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone complied with surprising speed, and she quickly used her meld to spread the language to them. Another technique closely guarded by the Matriarchs, but at this point Benezia knew that nothing could be held back if they were to get off this Goddess forsaken planet alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She completed the transfer just in time for the two Aliens to start talking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t tell me this doesn’t give you a hard on Jack. Haven’t had this much fun since we were tangling it up with the Vorts back in Black Mesa.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The Black clothed Alien said to the new arrival, taking his counterpart's hand and shaking it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The new Arrival was dressed in white, and his Armor was smoother and curvier than his black dressed counterpart. Both had the same Gold symbol on their arms, and both had that odd cape like trail mashed into their Armor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hm… enjoyment of combat and mentions of previous conflicts; military like slang and crude humor. Krogan like perhaps. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Benezia mused, and refocused on the Alien Commanders as the Black one gestured at Benezia and the rest of the prisoners. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I got a present for you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The Black one said, the two walking over to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The new arrival looked them over before settling on Benezia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right away she could tell that like his Black Clothed counterpart, the White one could see that she was the most powerful and dangerous of the group; in direct contrast to her tattered dress, beautiful face, and her own attempts at looking harmless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, she could see the same keen intelligence that all Matriarchs displayed; but what scared her, was that along with that she could see an almost Salarian like cannyness and ruthlessness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had little doubts that these two had clawed their way to the top of whatever Hierarchy these Aliens had through intrigue, ruthlessness, and a mountain of bodies. Like the more Bloodthirsty Matriarchs in Asari history.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was brought out of her musings by the black one saying; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You know you should be enjoying this more.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The white one looked at the black, before saying; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s just silly worries Ben… And M-91811441 failed her mission, She’s currently MIA; Vortal hit her in the head it seems. Likely damaged or destroyed the control chip in her brain; so she’s probably chasing after the Vortal on a child's petty vendetta.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Ben’ nodded; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll order a hit squad to find and eliminate her then.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The White one turned away from Benezia and the other prisoners and started to walk towards the pile of dead bodies. Benezia felt her blood boil at seeing such callous treatment of her fellow Asari, and the Turians and Salarians; but she pushed it down to listen to the two Commanders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had to strain her hearing, but she managed to pick out what they were saying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“-care of that; she and Lawson took it as a personal insult that their own ‘Perfect’ daughter failed in her task.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hm… And Commander Anderson’s pet Vortal was the one that rescued the aliens I assume?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ben asked, following beside the White one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Correct… one of your CP’s died from being impaled, so we were able to pull his footage. Apparently there were two additional Alien species on that ship. One looked like a Dinosaur; and the other looks like a skinny human with three fingers, glowing eyes, and double jointed knees.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>White informed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benezia felt a little bit of relief flood her heart; the Krogan Battlemaster Wrex, and the two Quarians she had hired had at least escaped. She had many thoughts about Wrex, but she knew he wasn’t stupid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the fact that these Aliens were fractured between these obviously dictatorial men, and some unknown but presumably friendly rebels resisting them gave her some hope of rescue; and also gave her hope the Council wouldn’t create another genophage, or genocide these Aliens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two had moved out of hearing range, and seemed to be conversing with two holograms; one looked distinctly Asari, just with Quarian like hair, although it’s hair was a gold-yellow color. The other had a distinct Scientist look to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched them converse for a bit, before they wrapped up their conversation and the White one walked towards his armored vehicle.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“-a plan Jack, what about them?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> ‘Ben’ asked, gesturing to the group of prisoners</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Get them on the trucks and to ‘Hades Gates’; And you’d best make sure they get there Ben.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> ‘Jack’ ordered, walking back to his APC.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know, we can use this… we build that ship; we can use it for our own purposes.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> ‘Ben’ seemed to muse; and Benezia did not miss the implied meaning in his tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The one called Jack didn’t seem to miss it either; and he said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Just… bide your time Ben, we’ve done so for seventeen years, we can do so for a couple more days to weeks.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t able to hear more, as the White masked and Black suited Aliens began grabbing everyone and started shoving them into a rail car of some kind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What's the plan, Matriarch?” Saren whispered, as the Aliens began to approach them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They won’t be killing us… yet; so just bide your time.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pilot A/N: Ahh… teen love.<br/>I was on the fence about the ship tease between Cato and Ayita; but Ian pointed out that the two would at the very least be close to each other, if only because they’re the only two Vortal’s around.<br/>Now then, to more important things.<br/>Ayita’s back injury will be important later on in the story beyond being an opportunity for a “I saw her boobs” gag between Cato and Ayita. It was also meant to highlight the differences between Quarian and Human relationships; since from Ayita’s POV it was an honest (though still very embarrassing) accident, and it wasn’t Cato’s fault. <br/>From Cato’s perspective, he just committed an act one step below rape in Quarian society; and only Ayita explaining the difference and reassuring him that it wasn’t his fault is all that’s stopped him from beating himself up.<br/>Next up is Lawson and Core.<br/>Core is pretty simple really; she’s a former sociopathic Black Op’s Assassin now in charge of the Overwatch's Special Forces, and moonlights as a scientist since it interests her.<br/>Lawson though… I VERY heavily based this version of Lawson off of Simon Russell Beale’s portrayal of Lavrentiy Beria in ‘Death of Stalin’. Say what you will about that movie, but Beale’s portrayal just perfectly encapsulated the Creepy, Sadistic, Happy facade that was Beria.<br/>Jack and Ben; I based off of Obergruppenführer John Smith and Generaloberst Bill Whitcroft from Man in the High Castle respectively.<br/>Ben is not a true believer in the Combine Hierarchy; he’s just biding his time to yank humanity free from the Combine, but he knows he has to play the game of ‘Dog eat Dog’ to do so, and he allies with Jack Harper because Jack is his old friend, and because Harper plays the game the best.<br/>Jack is an opportunist; and while he may agree that he wants humanity to have a better lot in life, he wants them to be the top dogs of the Combine Hierarchy as opposed to breaking free of them.<br/>Now these two won’t have much more than a token viewpoint through Act one; but they will be much more important in act three.<br/>Your thoughts Ian?<br/>Ian A/N: There isn’t much I can add to this other than how much i enjoyed working on the locker room scene. The Half Life series of games, especially HL2, works very hard to impart a sense of melancholy and loss. Up until this point we haven’t had the chance to show this, and future chapters will not afford another chance, so it was necessary to ‘paint the picture’ now.<br/>There are several powers we demonstrate and allude to among Biotics (especially Asari matriarchs) that we have inferred are beginning to be explored, as well as the social and political ramifications of the same. You may notice that the character of Matriarch Benezia is treated more gently than in the game series. This is intentional, as the First Contact War/Relay 314 Policing Action has not happened to twist Benizia and Saren.<br/>Keep an eye out for details like that; they will have... unexpected consequences.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ayita Shephard, Lambda Resistance; Cato'Zorah nar Rayya, hired Quarian of the Council Funded Relay 314 Expedition. Both dissatisfied with their lot in this universe; one under the heel of a Inter-Universal Empire, and the other under the boot of an Apathetic Galactic Council. Together they will change the Galaxy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, this story is written by PilotArchangel, and co-written by me. Visit him over on on FF.net.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ayita ignored the flaring pain in her back as she walked.</p>
<p>Cato was beside her, pointedly trying not to look at her sides. The Wool Poncho was great, but the shirt was not so good; It was old, degraded, and worst of all it was a white shirt which meant that it was practically see through.</p>
<p>She didn’t begrudge Cato for it though since there was no way he could have known that; and he was clearly regretting it judging by the way he was trying not to look under her Poncho. In some ways she felt like the shirt made it worse because it just made it more obvious she wasn’t wearing anything underneath.</p>
<p>The Poncho at least kept her warm and covered; and the hood did a great job at hiding her face.</p>
<p>The two of them entered the big room where everyone else was lazing about. According to her internal clock, Ayita had been asleep for about six hours; meaning that everyone was at least somewhat rested.</p>
<p>Wincing again, she snuck her uninjured hand under her shirt and rubbed her back.</p>
<p>The Poncho hid the action from everyone else, but Cato noticed and tilted his head. <em> “What's wrong?” </em></p>
<p><em> “My back hurts if I move certain ways” </em> She admitted; <em> “And I think I twinged my lower back muscles too, but i’m not sure.” </em></p>
<p>Cato flashed her a look of concern, <em> “Is it something that's long term?” </em>He asked.</p>
<p>She gave him a tiny smile; though her face was almost entirely hidden in shadows from the hood of the Poncho. The others could only see her chin, the tip of her nose, a little bit of her hair, and her glowing Emerald green eyes. <em> “No… the muscle cramp can be fixed here if someone massages the inflamed area; as for the cuts… I'll just have to tolerate it until we find a Xen pool or we get back to base.” </em></p>
<p><em> “Xen Pool?” </em>He questioned.</p>
<p><em> “I’ll explain later, the others are staring at us.” </em> She replied.</p>
<p>Cato shook himself and looked back at the group, and fought down a blush at seeing the shit-eating smiles and Nihlus and Garrus’s faces, and the reproachful look Tali was giving him.</p>
<p>Ayita ignored them and stepped into the middle of the group; pointedly avoiding looking at Skreech, who just glared at her. Taking a breath, she reached out her mind to everyone; including Skreech, since she needed to know what was being said.</p>
<p><em> “Alright… We have rested enough it seems; so now we need to get moving. There is one other obstacle that must be overcome before we reach friendly lines. And that is the Domain of the Rat Queen.” </em>Ayita informed them.</p>
<p>Everyone looked at each other, before Tali raised her hand like a schoolgirl and asked; “Um… Who is this Rat Queen? And why does it feel like you’re radiating death?”</p>
<p>Cato and the others shuddered as they felt the feeling of dread and anger from Ayita; <em> “She… she is a Vortal that was banished from the Hive by the Collective; in exchange for allowing her to live, she cannot contact anyone through any means unless given permission by one of our Mentors or by the Collective. We have both in this case, to my surprise as the Collective and us do not… get along with each other.” </em></p>
<p>Everyone looked at each other, then Garrus asked; “What did she do to get exiled?”</p>
<p>They felt one emotion from Ayita, Disgust; <em> “She engaged in some activities that I shall not name; but it is certainly clear that it was a crime she enjoyed considering the amount of pleasure she took from it.” </em></p>
<p>Cato blinked, as he was able to interpret the waves of emotions better than the others; and he got a faint sense of what Ayita was talking about, as she recalled the memories of what the Rat Queen had felt when committing her crimes.</p>
<p>He narrowed his eyes, as a faint feeling of ecstasy trickled into his mind from the Rat Queens past emotions. It was… sexual based…</p>
<p>Shaking his head, Cato asked aloud rather than telepathically; “What did you and the Hive do that caused the rift to form between you two.”</p>
<p>Ayita growled, and her hands sparked; but nonetheless answered, <em> “We wanted to destroy her Mortal Frame, and then Banish her soul to the Vortessence; where she would have languished for… an unknown amount of time. Either she would have repented and reincarnated into a new Mortal form, or she would be repugnant with even the idea of admitting fault; and eventually, her soul would drift away and simply become another voice in the Vortessence.” </em></p>
<p>Ayita growled and punched a nearby locker; denting the metal inward as it sparked from her energy; <em> “But the Collective saw differently on the matter; and instead opted to Banish her in her Mortal Frame. She cannot break any of the rules set out for her; and she is permanently cut off from the Hive. </em></p>
<p>
  <em> “Naturally enough she resents this turn of events and blames us for turning her in; She will poke and prod you to try and determine any weakness, and above all she will try and goad you into killing her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Short of her attempting to control you, or attacking you; under no circumstances are you to attack her first. Am I clear?” </em>
</p>
<p>Everyone nodded and gave their word that they would follow Ayita’s instructions; though Nihlus asked, “Is there another way through?”</p>
<p>
  <em> “You do not understand, our Mentor practically ordered us to confront her; I suspect to reinforce our point that she is still exiled. We must go to her den… Now lets go.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>“Are we there yet?” Wrex’s voice echoed through the caverns as he absently chewed on an antlion leg.</p>
<p>The group trudged through the cold tunnels under the mountain. The break in the locker area had mitigated, but not resolved the mental and physical exhaustion the survivors felt. The weight of the events was starting to catch up with everyone.</p>
<p>“Are we there yet?”</p>
<p>Cato could feel the rising tension in Ayita the deeper they went. He’d only had a glimpse of her thoughts before she’d shut everyone out, but what he’d felt was horrifying. He gazed sideways as she stalked down the path.</p>
<p>“Are we there yet?”</p>
<p>Shephard stopped and turned. “NO! NO! <em>AND</em> <em>NO!</em>” The double shock of both the verbal and mental shout halted the group. She glared at everyone for a moment, then spun on her heel and continued on.</p>
<p><em> “Ayita?” </em> She tensed as Cato brushed against her mind. <em> “I know you’re angry at this, ‘ </em> Rat-Queen’- <em> ” </em></p>
<p>
  <em> “Do you?!” </em>
</p>
<p>He hesitated at her sharp response. He would have let the matter drop if he hadn’t felt the twinge of regret that flashed across her mind in that moment.</p>
<p><em>“Yes. My people, the Quarians; we have no home world. We wear, </em>wore,<em> the suits because our immune systems are so weak from centuries of being denied the chance to colonize a world. Mothers,” </em>he balked for a moment, <em>“mothers can’t even nurse their children without fearing they will both die. It’s the </em>Citadel Council<em> that has prevented us from settling on a world.” </em>He mentally pointed to Liara, Mordin, Nihilus and Garrus. </p>
<p><em> “Their governments have prevented us from finding a world that could support us. Before the </em> Geth <em> and the </em> Morning War <em> there were 13 billion Quarians, and now there are less than 20 million of my people left. I know what betrayal feels like. I </em> know <em> the pain of losing friends to pirates or Batarian slavers that the Turian Hierarchy can’t be bothered to rein in because, ‘They're just suit rats.’ </em></p>
<p><em> “I only know my own mother through stories from my sister; she died of an infection she got giving birth to me. I </em> know <em> anger. It’s why once my </em> Pilgrimage <em> was concluded, I intended to join the Migrant Fleet Marines; to protect my people, and give them a chance for a better tomorrow.  </em></p>
<p><em> “So I know your’s, even if I don’t know why.” </em> He took the wildest of chances and reached out and grasped her hand. <em> “Can you tell us, or at least me why?” </em></p>
<p>To his relief, she didn’t yank her hand away; but merely stared off into the distance, clearly thinking. After a long moment, she sighed; <em> “If we are to confront her, you all deserve to at least know some of it…” </em>She decided, though clearly reluctant to do so.</p>
<p>It was difficult to make out her face under her cloak's hood; to the point that Cato suspected she was manipulating the shadows in real life to hide her face.</p>
<p>
  <em> “The Rat Queen… Jack… and I met a couple of years ago; we had raided one of the Combine’s Vortal Education Camps, which was just the public relations term for where they torture and experiment on Vortal children. She was the only survivor of their experiments; She was so angry, but also so powerful.  </em>
</p>
<p><em> “My Mentor placed her training in my hands, and so I trained her; I thought we would be peers, that my loneliness would end. She felt something different and she had expressed interest in ‘Courting’ me.” </em> Ayita looked down while Cato’s eyebrows shot up like rockets. <em> “I of course told her that I was not interested; and… she did not take it well.” </em></p>
<p>Wrex snorted, “So we’re dealing with an Ex Girlfriend; great.”</p>
<p>Everyone winced as they felt an explosion of anger from Ayita; <em> “WE! WERE NEVER! TOGETHER!” </em>She bellowed in their minds, to the point that Skreech started to silently cry; prompting Liara and Tali to awkwardly pat her on the back in an attempt to make her feel better.</p>
<p>Wrex gave Ayita a cold glare, and they all felt a flash of regret and remorse from her; <em> “I apologize… But you do not understand what she did after my rejection.” </em></p>
<p>Nihlus shook his head while Garrus raised his hand timidly; “You never told us what she did, what’s so bad that even mentioning her elicits such a-” He stopped himself for a moment, almost saying ‘Tantrum’; but decided against insulting an incredibly powerful Alien that could kill him with her mind, “-Extreme response.” He finally decided.</p>
<p>Ayita sighed, and crossed her arms over her stomach and shuddered.</p>
<p><em> “She…at first she said it was something the Combine must have done to her; that she didn’t blame me, though I didn’t understand at the time. She left to join the Resistance cell in City 39. Three months later we lost contact with the cell.” </em>She finally said.</p>
<p>
  <em> “The Collective sent me there to find out what had happened, and to try to mend our friendship; to let her know there wasn’t anything wrong with her. When I got there, it was chaos. The Resistance was rounding up collaborators and bringing them to Jack; she’d use what I’d taught her to strip them of their wills, then send them back out as suicide troops. Combine troops themselves were made into mindless animals who fought in a pit for the Cell’s entertainment.  I trained her so she could defend herself, and instead I’d created a monster no different than the Combine.” </em>
</p>
<p>The group balked at the concept. </p>
<p>Both Cato and Ayita noticed how shaken Liara seemed, and not merely due to the incident at the cave mouth; there was something deeply personal in her fear at Ayita’s story, but Shephard pressed on with no regard for the others around her. </p>
<p>
  <em> “When I confronted her, said I forgave her and asked her to stop, she laughed. She called me weak: weak for not using the Vortessence to its fullest potential, weak for not making the Combine pay in suffering for all they had done. Then, she tried to do the same to me. She nearly succeeded, but my Mentor must have sensed, or perhaps even foreseen what she intended because he broke her hold over me. He had also sent Anderson behind me in secret. It was a good thing too, since the Cell didn’t understand that what she was doing was so far beyond wrong. They attacked me while Jack was reeling, and that was when Anderson came in.” </em>
</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Nihlus interrupted her, “who’s Anderson?”</p>
<p>It took Ayita a moment to remember she hadn’t told them. She shook her head in chagrin.<em> “Anderson is the commander of the Resistance cell I belong to; the one where we are going. Anyway I was ready to deliver the final blow and yank her soul to the Vortessence; but the Collective stayed my hand and forced me to simply cut her off from the Vortessence and seal her here in this old Coal mine. </em></p>
<p>
  <em> “To this day I cannot…”  </em>
</p>
<p>Ayita began to shake, and Cato glared at the others; who with the exception of Skreech, got the hint and moved off into the distance. Wrex simply dragged the Woman Child with him, his centuries of life having trained him to know when people needed time alone.</p>
<p>Once they were gone, Cato took her other hand and said telepathically; <em> “You’re afraid that she’ll do it again… take control of you and make you her slave; that she’ll take all of us.” </em></p>
<p>
  <em> “Not just that… I worry that she will see us together and will try and kill us both. She wants to die, but she also fears dying by a Vortals hand because she knows that her soul will not pass on to the afterlife and will instead be forever trapped in the Vortessence. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Ordinarily, seeing me would stay her hand; but seeing that I have taken a new Apprentice and when she sees how… close we’ve become, I suppose that may drive her over the edge. And I worry Cato… that by training you I am creating a new Jack.” </em>
</p>
<p>Cato knew that she was airing her worries and fears; but he couldn’t help but feel hurt and a little bit of indignation that she worried he would sink so low.</p>
<p>He must have done a bad job of suppressing his emotions, because her eyes widened and he immediately felt panic and shame ebb from her; <em> “N-not that I think you would!” </em> She exclaimed, <em> “It’s just that… your people's situation is eerily similar to mine, and I would not blame you for being angry and wanting to fight back.”  </em></p>
<p>Cato struggled to think of something to say; when Ayita suddenly tensed. Then he felt it… the foriegn presence at the edge of his mind intruding on their conversation.</p>
<p>Ayita whipped around so fast that her Poncho was a blur of fabric as she built up a charge of Energy; and lashed out at the ceiling. A Controller Antlion shrieked as the beam of Emerald Green Energy struck it right in the head; exploding into gooey yellow chunks of Antlion Carapace.</p>
<p>The two Vortal’s glared at the dead Antlion; both knew what Jack had done, and both felt extremely violated at the breach of privacy. The others came running back, weapons drawn; and spotted the dead Antlion.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Nihlus demanded as Mordin walked up to the dead Controller to take samples.</p>
<p>“She knows we’re coming; let’s get moving, I don’t want to spend any more time down here than I absolutely have to.” Cato replied, surprising everyone with the coldness in his voice.</p>
<p>Ayita watched him go, and lowered her head; <em> “I hope you're happy Jack…”  </em></p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>The Rat Queen opened her eyes and smirked from her throne of rocks and bones.</p>
<p><em> So… She’s finally found a replacement for me? Perfect, I can twist him to my way of thinking; so much resentment against this ‘Council’ that I can use. </em> She thought, smirking as she ran a hand along the Carapace of one of her pets.</p>
<p>The cold did not affect her, despite the fact she wore only a loincloth and a tattered hooded poncho; her tattoos were plainly visible, and her bald head and face was shrouded in shadows by the hood drawn over her head.</p>
<p>Then her smirk twisted into an inhuman scowl as she thought about Ayita hooking up with that other Vortal. He was an Alien, a Vortessence damned <em> Alien </em>; and she felt more for him than she had felt for Jack, perhaps one of the strongest Vortal’s in existence.</p>
<p>Jack sneered as she walked around her throne room; her Antlion subjects cowering as they felt her anger. Antlions may have been Sapient creatures at best, but even wild animals learned to avoid more powerful creatures when they were angered.</p>
<p><em> An Alien… she picked an Alien over me! </em>She roared mentally, lashing out with her electricity into a nearby wall.</p>
<p>The Antlions near it scurried away in fear, as one particularly fat Antlion didn’t get out of the way in time; exploding like a water balloon filled with chunky soup as the beam hit it. Jack ignored the hurt and betrayal she was feeling and focused on her anger; because it was anger that had given her power, not love or friendship like she had believed.</p>
<p>When Ayita had rejected her… The anger that Jack had unleashed had provided her more control and power than she had thought possible.</p>
<p>She had turned her hurt towards the Combine, the oppressors and the collaborators together; and vented her pain, vented her hurt, vented her anger on them. She was justified, no… She deserved to make them <em> hurt </em> for everything they had done to her; for all the suffering that the Combine had inflicted on her, on all of them.</p>
<p>And the Collaborators were just Combine who were too cowardly to admit their allegiance.</p>
<p>Anyone that didn’t fight the Combine in some way was a collaborator to her; and any that stood against her was a collaborator as well.</p>
<p>Jack stopped her pacing and took a deep breath; trying to dispel her anger somewhat so she could think. As much as she tried to get away from Ayita and her ideals, Jack couldn’t deny that she was a good teacher; and Ayita’s own temper had matched well with hers.</p>
<p>She had helped teach her calming techniques, as being calm did allow for better control of the Vortessence; in exchange for restricting the power you channeled.</p>
<p>And while power was all well and good, she needed to play this smart if she wanted to finally end her miserable and lonely existence; without being cast out into the Vortessence to be just one voice and personality among millions.</p>
<p>If nothing else, if she could goad either Ayita or that… <em> thing </em> with her into killing her; she could at least be cast away into the Vortessence content with the knowledge that Ayita and her new <em> Apprentice </em>would be banished from the Hive and other sentient contact just like her.</p>
<p>Yes… she could fade away with that knowledge.</p>
<p>She just needed to play this right; and as for the others, they were just non Vortal Souls and Aliens. What would the Collective care about them anyway?</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>“Hm…” Dr. Henry Lawson stared at the plexiglass tube filled with amniotic fluid, where the tiny poppy seed sized clump of flesh that was the fetus floated peacefully. “Fascinating…” He murmured.</p>
<p>There was no way to tell what it looked like or what features were currently; but he could at least project what it would look like through simulations and using the DNA he’d obtained.</p>
<p>“What is so fascinating Doctor? It’s not as if you haven’t seen this process a hundred times before.” Eva asked, somewhat impatient as she stared at the developing fetus; memories of M-91811441, her daughters, failure.</p>
<p><em> No… she is not my daughter for allowing herself to be bested by that mongrel. </em> Eva sneered internally. “In fact, you are using our DNA in the ‘Grandparent’ fashion; so how does this make O-1891141 better than M-91811441?”</p>
<p>“Very simple, I've manipulated the Vortal’s DNA and Genes so that she retains her own traits, looks, and whatnot; but also made it so that some of our traits were implanted with hers, then used all that to create an egg.” He explained, “And then I took the Aliens DNA and created sperm, from there I made sure only the X chromosomes made it through and implanted in the egg.”</p>
<p>Eva just looked at him blankly; in the prewar day’s, everything he had just said would have sounded insane and like some make believe child fantasy. But the Combine was nothing if not advanced in biological manipulation; still… “You have yet to explain what is so fascinating Doctor.” She noted coldly.</p>
<p>“Yes, I suppose I haven't; well, I have been looking at the projections of what this model of Assassin will look like and… well see for yourself.” He gestured at his screen.</p>
<p>Eva tilted her head and walked over to it.</p>
<p>What she saw definitely was the definition of ‘fascinating’ as the good Doctor had put it. O-1891141 either took after its Vortal ‘mother’ in terms of body shape, or the Aliens species females looked a lot like human females. What was she thinking, they had to; they had both seen the footage, the male could very easily be mistaken for human and the female had an eerily similar body shape to the Vortal.</p>
<p>Lithe, coiled, attractive; clearly O-1891141 would be quite useful as a honey trap to rebels once she sexually matured. <em> Although they would have to look past how ‘Exotic’ she will appear </em>; Eva noted with narrowed eyes as she took in O-1891141’s future appearance which, like all of Lawsons ‘projections’, stood in a T-pose, absent any clothing allowing Eva to examine and determine what type of males and homosexual feamles would find her attractive.</p>
<p><em> Hm… slightly smaller breasts than an average human but wider hips; same type of sexual organs as humans, so no worries about there being some kind of tentacle or anything like that involved with mating. Either has human hair or the Aliens have hair also; no hair around the body except the head. </em> She noted, already categorizing O-1891141 into a few categories. <em> Grey-Light Purple Skin, Raven Black Hair, Glowing Silver eyes… </em></p>
<p>“Tell me what is Human, and what is Alien Doctor.” Eva ordered, looking away from the naked projection and turning her attention to the Scientist.</p>
<p>“I’m so glad you asked, externally it has its ‘mothers’ facial shape; but all the rest are it’s ‘fathers’. The exception of course is its hands and feet, since the ‘father’-” He gestured to another monitor, where a similar projection of the Vortal and the Alien had been set up. “Has three toes and three fingers.; although O-1891141 has its ‘fathers’ legs.”</p>
<p>Eva immediately took in the images, <em> Mother: Native American descent, approximately 52 kilograms and 1.65 meters. Standard human female physique if slightly underweight, average breast size, Chocolate Brown hair, standard Emerald Green Vortal eyes, extremely dangerous. </em></p>
<p>She shifted her gaze to the left and blinked in surprise, <em> Father: Alien, approximately 1.71 meters and 56.7 kilograms. Raven Black Hair, Grey-Light Purple skin color, Glowing Silver eyes. Legs bend backward, shared trait with ‘daughter’; three fingers and toes, trait not shared with ‘mother’ and ‘daughter’. Genitals, unknown average size for Aliens; slightly above average size for human males. </em></p>
<p>She shifted her attention back to Lawson who was positively beaming with pride. “You got all this from their DNA?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Well I grew clones of them in an Experimental Maturation Chamber; how do you think I got the sperm and egg?” He replied, shifting the view of the two ‘Parents’ to a view of their organs, muscles, and skeleton. “And before you ask, no I cannot speed up the process; that chamber I only use when I need body parts or want to see how something will look grown up. It damages the experiments mind, and they die immediately after removal from the chamber. I used a different chamber for the egg and sperm of course.”</p>
<p>Eva turned her attention back to the image of the ‘parents’ and ‘daughter’.</p>
<p>While the experiment looked almost entirely like its Alien father externally, internally it was a different matter. Pretty much all the Organs were human, as were the bones; with a few exceptions.</p>
<p>The leg bones were harder, and the legs were also more muscular than a humans; likely on account of the Aliens backward shaped legs. And as for the Organ exception…</p>
<p>“What is that?” Eva asked, pointing to the Organ anomaly.</p>
<p>Lawson grinned, “Glad you noticed that luv, this one-” He pointed to where the human appendix would be, which had been replaced by the Alien Organ, “Seems to produce the same kind of amino acids as what Vortigaunts and its ‘father’ produce.”</p>
<p>Eva blinked, “You mean-”</p>
<p>“O-1891141 is dual Dextro-Levo based. You know that while all dextro foods are edible and even tasty to us Humans and vice versa, we gain no nutrients from them. I even did a weight loss Experiment at Aperture Science, but Mr. Johnson wasn’t interested in an alternative to his damned ‘gels’; so I took it to Black Mesa. If you eat a Dextro-Chocolate Cake, you might have a stomach ache for a bit, but you won’t gain any weight or calories from it.” He explained.</p>
<p>Eva blinked, “I… think I understand it.” she said slowly, frowning heavily.</p>
<p>“Yes, well it seems O-1891141 would need to develop a different diet plan since it would make no difference if she ate a Levo Cake or a Dextro Cake, she would still get all the nutrients and fat from them.” He said excitedly.</p>
<p>“Ahh…” Eva sighed in understanding; “Perfect, then it can sustain itself in nearly any environment.” She noted.</p>
<p>“Exactly!” Lawson grinned, “Now then-” He closed the three images, “I’ll let this one sit, I have already completed the designs for this ‘Battlecruiser’ the Consol wants; and I need to start building it as soon as he gives approval. I have Aliens to interrogate as well, so i’d best get started.”</p>
<p>Eva looked back at the poppy seed sized fetus; “How long until O-1891141 reaches the biological age of ten? I want to begin her training as soon as possible.” she asked impatiently.</p>
<p>“About ten weeks give or take a few days; it’ll be one year old biologically by the end of the week, around the same time we launch the Battlecruiser.” Lawson replied, already setting everything to automatic. “Now then luv,” his never ending smile taking a manic edge to it, “shall we introduce ourselves to our new guests?”</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>Ayita couldn’t remove the feeling of foreboding from her mind.</p>
<p>As much as Ayita tried to hide it so that Jack wouldn’t detect it, she knew that she was only semi-successful. Everyone was fidgeting with their weapons and looking over their shoulders in anticipation of an ambush. Even Skreech was tense and ready to fight something other than Ayita herself.</p>
<p>That tension paid off as Mordin, Wrex and Nihilus all suddenly tracked to something. </p>
<p>It turned out to be an Antlion drone. It hissed and buzzed it’s wings just before a series of deep electrical buzzing sounds caused it to pull back. It turned and headed down the tunnel while periodically hissing at the group that followed it. They came to a large cavern filled with decrepit mining equipment, as well as a huge nest of Antlions. </p>
<p>Several Warriors moved to attack the group just before another series of buzzing tones sounded. Those tones came from a bald and heavily tattooed human sitting on an overturned drilling machine turned throne. She extended her arms out and green lighting arced around the cavern, giving off the electric tones.</p>
<p>She wore a Poncho like Ayita’s. But it was tattered and falling apart, barely reaching past her breasts; and she only wore a simple loincloth around her waist. Like Ayita, her hood was drawn up, but it did nothing to hide her face; in fact, her face was highlighted by the sparks of Energy jumping from her palms, revealing a cocky smirk.</p>
<p>“I thought you said she was cut off from the Vortessence!” Cato frantically asked as he charged up his own power.</p>
<p>The bald human laughed. “Is that what she told you? That bitch says a <em> lot </em> of things.” She leaned forward and absently petted a worker’s head. “You’ll learn real quick not to trust her.” She then flicked a hand towards them and launched a green spark at Ayita’s feet, causing her and Cato to jump away. </p>
<p>The entire nest began buzzing and hissing, causing the survivors to raise their weapons.</p>
<p>“Now now, you don’t want to do anything that would agitate the nest, would you?” Jack brought her hands in front of her. Green sparks leapt between her fingers creating an eerie, nearly musical sound. The hive settled almost immediately; but no one dared relax or lower their guard in any way.</p>
<p>Ayita hissed softly, sending a very firmly guarded link to everyone, including Jack, so they could hear her speak; mostly out of pragmatism, as Ayita wouldn’t admit it, but her yelling at Wrex had thrown out her voice and it was unlikely anyone would hear her unless she spoke telepathically.</p>
<p><em> “As if causing violence and death would be of any concern to you Jack.” </em> Ayita spat, everyone able to plainly hear and feel the bitterness and disgust in her voice. <em> “Or was I mistaken and it turned out that you actually cared about what you were doing and caused in City 39?” </em></p>
<p>Jack just laughed in reply; a laugh that sent chills down Liara’s spine.</p>
<p>It was not an amused or sad or even angry laugh; no it was the laugh of a person who was insane. She had only heard the laugh once before, and it was one that she had hoped to never hear again. Any doubts to the plan that Liara had formulating in her head was cast aside; she knew she <em> had </em> to do this.</p>
<p>If not for Shephard’s sake, then for her own.</p>
<p>Jack’s smile was pure malice as she looked down on the group of assembled Aliens, but her focus was split between Cato, Wrex, and Ayita. “Oh really? All high and mighty are you? As if you never controlled or manipulated anyone in your life.” Jack sneered.</p>
<p>Everyone looked at each other, then at Ayita as they felt guilt flash from the Vortal for a brief moment; before she clamped it down, <em> “Your words have no weight, I never led you on or manipulated you Jack. I never felt the same way about you and-” </em></p>
<p>“Don’t you dare lie you Bitch!” Jack roared, her malicious smile replaced by unknowable fury. “You led me on! You took me from that camp! You taught me everything I know! You held me back, you kept me sane!” She spat angrily. “Then you threw me away and what? Found yourself a pet <em> Alien </em>!”</p>
<p>Everyone took a step back, as the musical tones being emitted from Jacks palms took on a darker quality. To Wrex, it was quite plain he was dealing with a nutcase stalker with a crush; and as much as he wanted to, there was no way he could biotically charge the little bitch and kill her.</p>
<p>Whether or not Shephard’s ‘Mentor’ had said they could not kill her, his biotics would probably agitate the nest of Antlions past the point of Jack’s control.</p>
<p>While the crazed female ranted, he frantically drew on his centuries of experience to think of a way out of this situation since it was quite clear that talking was going nowhere, when Liara touched his hand; whispering, “I’m in a private comm with you and the others; don’t react or tell Cato and Shephard, but I have a plan.”</p>
<p>“Judging from the fact that you don’t want the two <em> Vorpal’s </em> or whatever to know, I assume they won’t like it.” Garrus mumbled, careful not to speak too loudly.</p>
<p>Wrex didn’t say anything at all, he just did what he’d always done; watch and listen carefully without comment as Liara told them her plan.</p>
<p>“I’m going to meld with her, the rest of you need to keep the Antlions away from me.” She explained.</p>
<p>“And what about my brother?” Tali hissed, “This bitch really does not seem to like him.”</p>
<p>“Trust Shephard to keep him safe from the Queen, and Wrex will keep the Antlions away from him. He’ll be fine Tali.” Liara said in rassurance.</p>
<p>“Yeah, trust the electric girl who is barely his age yet is a master of anti-biotics to keep him safe from her crazy jealous ex; I feel so much better.” Tali replied sarcastically, but nonetheless drifted her hand down to her Combine Pulse SMG.</p>
<p>Cato heard the others whispering, but didn’t dare turn his attention away from Jack as the Emerald Green electricity began to turn Crimson Red. “And now you’ve gone and replaced me with someone else? With a Vortessence damned ALIEN!?” She roared.</p>
<p>Ayita growled, while Cato began building up energy in preparation to jump in between them.</p>
<p><em> “You act as if you were the only person in my life that I could or would interact with. You pretend that which you engaged in was just and right simply because they were Combine, or because they didn’t agree with your insane beliefs; and then you tried to do the same to ME!” </em>Ayita snarled back, and Jack actually winced and took a step back; before seemingly re-finding her courage. </p>
<p>“Ha! And you pretend what you did with the Resistance Cell in City 39 was not worse than taking the Combine slaves and appropriating them for our own use.” Jack sneered, the sparks and bolts flying from her palms getting brighter; the musical tones taking a sinister note.</p>
<p>Ayita narrowed her eyes, <em> “Anderson and I did them a favor… rather than let them be turned into Combine Synths or continue being slaves to you.” </em>She said, and everyone except Jack shivered involuntarily at the coldness of her tone.</p>
<p>Cato took this moment to step forward and speak, sensing a major fight was coming if he didn’t do something; <em> “Look, we don’t need to fight; just let us through and we’ll be on our way.” </em> He said telepathically since he knew she wouldn’t understand him if he spoke physically, <em> “No one needs to die today.” </em></p>
<p>That was apparently the wrong thing to say, as Jack’s manic smile returned; “No… What you fail to realize Ayita’s Pet; is that <em> everyone </em>needs to die!”</p>
<p>Cato barely managed to telekinetically pull a metal pole in front of him as a bolt of Crimson Red Energy slammed into it, absorbing the majority of the shock and power; but some of it still hit him.</p>
<p>And by the Ancestors did it burn.</p>
<p>It was not like Ayita’s or his own Energy, where it felt like regular electricity when hit by it; no this Energy burned like plasma or fire, and Cato had to bite down on his lip from crying out in pain.</p>
<p><em> “NO!” </em> Ayita screamed, firing her own bolt of Emerald Green Energy while telekinetically lifting sheets of metal and assembling it around herself and Cato like a shield wall; while Cato, working off of pure instinct, pulled more metal poles, <em> rebar </em>, from the walls and concrete pads in the room.</p>
<p>Assembling them like spears, he quickly began to impale them into Antlions as they tried to swarm the group. Wrex meanwhile had used his Biotics to gain the Antlions attention to keep them away from Cato and Ayita; and unbeknownst to the three Vortals, away from Liara.</p>
<p>Jack meanwhile had gathered spheres of the same Crimson Red Energy in her palms, the inhuman sneer and disgust on her face was clearly highlighted by the red and green light that had befallen the room.</p>
<p><em> “SHEEEEPHAAAARD!!!” </em> She bellowed telepathically, breaking her Vortal blocks in her anger and fury; lashing her arms to the side, Cato and Ayita jumped away as over a dozen balls of Red Energy slammed into Ayita’s makeshift barriers. They melted into puddles of liquid metal; but they stopped Jack's attack. </p>
<p>But the fight was only just beginning.</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>Liara bobbed and weaved between the Antlions as they swarmed Wrex and the others. Dropping to the ground and rolling onto her back, She pulled out the Combine SMG and began firing at the underbelly’s of the Antlions as they flew overhead.</p>
<p>The Rachni Knockoffs were so crazed by their Masters' anger and Wrex’s Biotics, that they didn’t even notice Liara as she settled into a divot on the floor. Liara turned her attention back to Ayita and Cato; whom Jack seemed to be entirely focused on, letting her enthralled minions keep the others at bay.</p>
<p>Her gut sank.</p>
<p>While Ayita was clearly holding back to focus on protecting Cato, and Cato mostly focused on just staying alive; Jack was clearly not holding anything back, and was hammering them with everything she had. </p>
<p>All the while chuckling mockingly at them with Telepathy.</p>
<p>Liara had once heard a tale about two Old Matriarchs that got into a feud; and ended up doing battle in the younger Matriarchs Castle, and how while the younger one could have won handily she nearly lost because she was mainly focused on getting her family to safety.</p>
<p>And Jack hadn’t stopped with taunting them Telepathically, though her voice was strained from fighting through the ‘Vortal Blocks’ set upon her mind.</p>
<p><em> “Deceive You… She Will Deceive You…” </em> </p>
<p>Rather than trying to directly hit them with her Red Balls on Energy like before, Jack directed them upwards; hovering close to the ceiling as she sent more bolts of her Crimson Red Energy towards Ayita and Cato, both of whom were doing more dodging than attacking.</p>
<p>Then Jack made a similar motion that Cato had done earlier when he had created that shockwave attack during the Antlion ambush.</p>
<p>Liara yelped and hopped behind a stalagmite as the spheres of energy at the roof began to rain down like artillery. Exploding as they hit the ground, and leaving the rock cherry red from the heat.</p>
<p>Cato and Ayita had taken to launching their own bolts of Energy towards Jack; who would simply draw upon one of her enthralled Antlions to take the hit for her. The only brightside was that Jack seemed to be running out of Antlions fast; to the point that most of the other survivors had begun to take potshots at Jack.</p>
<p>Beyond telekinetically lifting rocks and launching them at anyone that took aim at her, Jack didn’t pay them much mind; her eyes were on one prize, and one prize only.</p>
<p>At least, until Nihlus used another one of those ‘Energy Pellets’.</p>
<p>That seemed to catch Jack's attention; as she snarled and called upon more Antlions to take the blow for her, but there were so few left that she was forced to duck under the pellet. Snarling, the Rat Queen telekinetically ripped a sheet of metal off a piece of equipment and quickly caught the Energy Pellet in it.</p>
<p>She looked around and seemed to realize that she was practically out of Antlions.</p>
<p>That just seemed to make Jack angrier, and she immediately telekinetically pulled away everyone's weapons from them; while forming more balls of energy and throwing them at everyone, though her focus was still on Shephard and Cato.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Now Die… Now Die!” </em>
</p>
<p>Liara needed to make her move, or they would all be killed by Jack; or Jack would accidentally collapse the whole damned mountain on them. She pulled on all of her Biotic strength, extended her hand toward Jack and engulfed her in a hyper-dense Mass Effecting field. The raging Vortal was trapped in a Stasis field; her face was twisted in nihilistic hatred, frozen in a moment of time.</p>
<p>Without active control, the red orbs burst into lightning that crawled along the roof. The few remaining antlions were swiftly dispatched by Wrex and Skreech. With the immediate danger passed, Liara stood up while concentrating to maintain the Stasis. She spared a glance at Shephard and Cato just as Tali rushed over while everyone else retrieved their weapons. </p>
<p>She arrived at the bubble and paused. “Wrex, if she should break free...” The alien cannon being primed was her only answer.</p>
<p><em> “What are you doing?!” </em> Liara felt Shephard’s conflicted emotions.</p>
<p>“What you should never have been made responsible for.” She released the Stasis and grabbed Jack’s head while she was still disoriented.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Embrace Eternity!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Jack staggered as she floated in nothingness. She drifted in a hazy void as half remembered conversations and desperately repressed nightmares flitted across her senses. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “So this is it huh? I’m finally free?” She chuckled. “She’ll get hers now. I lived this hell, I can put up with it’s ghost until I fade.”  </em>
</p>
<p><em> “You’re not dead, and you’re not free. This is not the </em> Vortessence. <em> ” Another voice intruded on her solitude, while new experiences flitted across her senses: an alien sky, a swell of pride from parental praise. </em></p>
<p><em> “Who’s there?!” She spun in place. “The fuck am I thinking; I know it’s you, </em> Shephard <em> ! Come out and face me bitch!” </em></p>
<p>
  <em> A flicker of purple light drew her attention, and she saw a sultry but alien figure appear. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Wrong Bitch I’m afraid, My apologies for disappointing you.”  </em>
</p>
<p><em> Jack snarled and reached deep inside for power and lashed out at the blue woman before her, only for nothing to happen. The flickering memories mocked her in </em> Control’s <em> voice. “Weak! Useless! Try again!” Jack lashed her fist out and screamed, banishing the memory. </em></p>
<p>The alien appeared next to her. <em> “I told you this wasn’t the </em> Vortessence.” Jack faced the blue-assed bitch again. <em> “This is your mind; and for all you have mastered your body, you have never mastered yourself. I on the other hand,” Jack was suddenly overwhelmed as nearly a century of memories flashed past her all at once, “have long since mastered my mind.” </em></p>
<p><em> Jack reeled from the assault of emotions; most crippling to her were those of a happy childhood, of the bright promise of the future laid out before her. Still, she was Jack; Dr. Lawson’s precious </em> Subject Zero <em> ! She wasn’t going to go down without a fight. </em></p>
<p>
  <em> “Yeah, well keep talking bitch. I’m a fast learner.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Show me.” Jack was brought up short by the almost conversational tone. “Show me how much you have learned,” Jack’s own mind wandered to City 39, “who taught you,” memories of Ayita’s warmth and hesitancy, and then her rejection, “and who shaped you into the woman who stands before me.” </em>
</p>
<p><em> Jack’s memories broke free of her desperate hold, and the whole of her life rushed forward; fleeting memories of the time before the Combine, the devastation of the Seven Hours War, seeing her parents killed by Combine troops she </em> knew <em> had once been their neighbors and friends. She relived her time as </em> Subject Zero; <em> the first Vortal human the Combine had captured.  </em></p>
<p><em> She remembered Ms. Core and Dr. Lawson stripping her of her clothes, her dignity, her humanity, and nearly her identity. She remembered the endless tests, and how nothing was ever good enough. Finally, she remembered an alien presence; a special experiment conducted by Dr. Lawson to retrieve the consciousness of something ancient from the depths of the </em>Vortessence.</p>
<p>Now, Die!</p>
<p>
  <em> It whispered on the edge of her memories. </em>
</p>
<p>Now, Die!</p>
<p><em> A nightmare amalgamation of alien technology and biology, languishing in the purgatory of the </em>Vortessence.</p>
<p>Now, Die!</p>
<p>
  <em> She remembered being forced over and over to commune with the malign creature, both to learn how it had been defeated and to bring at least a fragment back. </em>
</p>
<p>Now, Die!</p>
<p>
  <em> She remembered nearly losing herself to it, just as Ayita and Anderson stormed the facility. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “NO!” Jack’s shriek, banishing the nightmare. She heaved ragged breaths as the mists swallowed up her past. </em>
</p>
<p>Now, Die!</p>
<p>
  <em> Jack pinched her eyes closed. “No! This is my nightmare! You can’t use it against me!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “But you’re wrong. This isn’t your memory; it’s mine.” Jack snapped her head up and saw herself through alien eyes: red lighting arcing around her as she stared at the survivors, devoid of any thought or emotion but unreasoning malice. She saw a deep, alien hate from her own past shining out from her own eyes. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “NO!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>“NO!” Liara watched as Jack collapsed backwards onto her makeshift throne, tears streaming down her face. She was physically and mentally drained from what she had attempted, so when Ayita spun her around it caused her to gracelessly fall onto her backside.</p>
<p><em> “What did you do?!” </em> There was fire in Shephard’s eyes, but hesitancy in her thoughts; a personal confliction at seeing who she thought of as her foe suddenly so vulnerable. Cato arrived just behind and pulled her back.</p>
<p>The rest of the survivors rushed up, split on whether to remain on guard with Jack or confront Ayita for apparently throwing Liara to the ground.</p>
<p>The Asari waved everyone off as she stood on wobbly legs. “I did what your Hive should have done from the beginning; forced her to confront herself.” She turned a sad gaze on the weeping woman. “You cannot heal a wound by ignoring it.”</p>
<p>Liara shifted her gaze back onto Ayita. “There is something... <em> dark </em> inside her; she was made to contact it, and I think she may have brought a piece of it back from wherever your kind can go.”</p>
<p>“That’s not the only thing that was inside her.” Nihlus pointed a tallon at Ayita. “You lied to us.”  </p>
<p>A wave of indigence rolled off of Ayita at that declaration, though Nihlus scoffed. “Oh don’t give us that! If we’d known she was still hooked into the <em> Verboseness-” </em></p>
<p><em> “Vortessence!” </em> Ayita all but screamed in everyone’s heads.</p>
<p>“Whatever!” He cut his talons through the air. “If you’d told us she was still empowered instead of saying she’d had her talons pulled, we could have planned better instead of stumbling into... <em> this!” </em> He gestures around the cavern where shattered antlions lay strewn everywhere.</p>
<p>Ayita squared her shoulders, shrugging Cato’s hand off her shoulder. <em> “She </em> is <em> cut off! She’s been severed from the collective! You cannot imagine what that is like!” </em></p>
<p>“That has no bearing on the situation we blundered into,” Wrex growled out. “Her not being able to commune with the <em> ether </em> or whatever certainly didn’t affect her ability to command an army of Rach-nots or <em> fire lightning at us </em>!”</p>
<p>Ayita looked around at the group, trying to find some support. She turned to Cato but balked when she saw the scars from their recent battle: burns from Jack’s red energy, as well as cuts and bruises from the attacking antlions. </p>
<p>Cato turned an icy stare at Ayita. “You should have told us. Was your vendetta against her,” he thrust his chin towards Jack, “worth nearly killing all of us? Was it worth nearly getting my sister killed? I can survive your world, but she can’t. I told you as much, but you left us in the dark.”</p>
<p>The words were accompanied by an emotional wall around his thoughts. His look of anger as he took in his own sister’s scorched and scratched suit was like a knife to Ayita's heart. She had been so fixated on her impending confrontation with her first failure as a teacher, that she very nearly got her second apprentice killed.</p>
<p>“Perhaps the cultural differences can be forgiven,” Liara’s voice was quiet, but far from soft, “many people misunderstand my people’s abilities.” She fixed Ayita with a cold stare before the young woman could respond. “That is still no excuse for not recognizing the psychic trauma this woman suffered.” She pointed back to Jack. “She has <em> shown </em> me the nightmare she suffered, and the scars she still bears. Still, your people cast her aside and cast her out and left this spiritual wound to fester. <em> That </em> I find worse still.”</p>
<p>“Uh...” Garrus hesitantly raised a tallon from where he was bandaging a fidgeting Skreech.</p>
<p>“The red power.” Liara commented over her shoulder without breaking eye contact with Shephard. “That isn’t natural for your people, is it?”</p>
<p>Shephard visibly shuddered; <em> “I… you must believe us when I say that none of us knew…” </em></p>
<p>“None of you knew what?” Tali demanded, practically trembling with anger.</p>
<p><em> “The Slavemaster… The Nihilanth,” </em> Shephard said the name with a level of fear that made the rest pause, even as Jack flinched at the word. Everyone was shocked at the person who minutes ago was on the verge of wiping them out, cowering in fear of the mere mention of the name. <em> “He was... </em> is <em> supposed to be dead; The Freeman killed him. You must understand just how powerful he and the rest of his race was. They were so powerful the Combine hunted them to extinction; my power and even Jacks and Cato’s is a mere candle light, our Mentors are that of a campfire, and the Nihilanths are that of a burning Star.” </em>She explained.</p>
<p>“If that’s true, how did this Freeman guy kill him?” Garrus asked, crossing his arms.</p>
<p><em> “We do not know, that is why he is so revered amongst my people.” </em>Shephard replied, actually looking embarrassed at not knowing something.</p>
<p>“Well he clearly did not do a good job of killing it if that thing was still lingering around in <em> her </em>head!” Tali snarled, pointing to a still somewhat catatonic Jack.</p>
<p>Shephard snarled, her eyes flaring emerald as she shot up; <em> “Do not dare insult him! He saved us all!” </em>Everyone cringed as images flashed in their minds of that same hard suited human wielding the hooked cudgel tearing through anything that stood in his way.</p>
<p>Liara recovered first, “Whether he did so or not does not excuse the fact that this <em> Nihalang </em>thing was in her mind and just how damaged her psyche is; and how you all cast her out.”</p>
<p>They felt a brief flash of guilt from Shephard, before that turned to rage. “<em> We had no way of knowing because to find that out, we would have first needed to tear her </em> mind <em> apart </em> ! <em> ” </em> She practically roared. She jabbed a finger at Liara. <em> “You may be fine stripping her soul bare for your own curiosity, but </em> We <em> Aren’t!” </em> She swept her hand wide, taking in the whole group. <em> “The Collective, the Hive; we live halfway between this world,” </em> she stomped on the ground, <em> “and the Vortessence. We can’t escape it, can’t avoid it anymore than we can escape the pull of gravity. We see everyone as souls first, and hers,” </em> she pointed to Jack, <em> “has always been that way to us! We never knew her otherwise, and we didn’t pry any more than you yank someone’s shirt open to see if they’re a woman or not!” </em></p>
<p>For all she knew she had failed these people with Jack, on this point she would not budge. The survivors sensed this, and even in their anger about the fight they could recognize this was a line she would not, <em> could </em> not cross. </p>
<p>Still, both she and they didn’t want to back down.</p>
<p>“Riveting social dynamic. Would love to observe further,” Mordin’s unflappable calm startled everyone from their <em> detente </em>, “but perhaps we should move before the swarm returns.” He pointed a horn at one of the adjacent tunnels.</p>
<p>Wrex huffed after a moment. “Are there any <em> other </em> surprises along the way we should know about?”</p>
<p>Ayita closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. <em> “No.” </em> She turned and began heading down the main shaft. She paused for a moment to allow Cato to catch up to her, then noticed he was pointedly hanging back with his sister. She felt slightly hollow at that. <em> Is this what Jack felt like? </em> She shook her head and buckled down to her task as guide. </p>
<p>At least that wasn’t a task she could make any worse.</p>
<p>Everyone slowly filed past the fallen Rat Queen. A few spared her a second glance, but not more than one. Finally it was just her and Liara. The maiden considered the poor soul in front of her for a moment before walking up to her once more.</p>
<p>“What?” Jack tried to muster some rage and defiance, but was too spent to do more than sound petulant.</p>
<p>Liara took something from her arm. “A wound cannot heal until it is acknowledged, cleaned, and eventually mended with care and attention. You have now acknowledged your wound. Maybe now you can begin to heal.” She placed the object on Jack’s wrist, which immediately lit up with orange light. “Press this, and as long as I am on the same hemisphere we can speak.”</p>
<p>Jack considered tearing the device off, but the promise of any contact beyond the swarm was too great. “The <em> Collective </em> won’t like that; I’m not supposed to have any human contact.”</p>
<p>Liara arched an eyebrow. “First, I’m not human. Second, I’m not a part of this <em> Collective </em> and as such, do not hold myself bound to their rules. Lastly, your isolation is what led to our current predicament. I feel justified in defying such an unjust ruling. Take care.”</p>
<p>Liara left Jack to ponder the tantalizing gift on her wrist, one she hadn’t had in a very long time; the gift of hope.</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>Ayita kept her head downwards, like a chastised child.</p>
<p>The tongue lashing Wrex, Liara, and Nihlus had given her still stung heavily. And while they had relented and apologized for accusing her of not seeing the ‘infection’ in Jack’s soul, they were adamant on being left in the dark regarding Jack's power.</p>
<p>But it had been Cato’s anger that stung most of all.</p>
<p>He had sealed his mind off from her’s, and was in the back of the group with his sister and Mordin; quietly conversing with Tali in their Native Language. Ayita continued to lead the way, but hadn’t said a word to any of them; telepathically or physically.</p>
<p>The worst thing was that they were right.</p>
<p>She hadn't told them about what Jack had been subjected to, hadn’t told them that she had only been cut off from the Collective and the Hive; and had let her personal grudge get the better of her.</p>
<p>It was all her fault.</p>
<p>She had long since closed her emotions off, and hadn’t even turned back to face any of them to make sure they were keeping up; trusting the others to stop her or help the others keep up. She hadn’t noticed that while the others were in a loose cluster, she had drawn ahead a little bit.</p>
<p>An Antlion appeared out of one of the many adjacent tunnels, dragging the corpse of a headcrab Zombie. She was drained emotionally, mentally, and physically, and didn’t feel like using any of her more flashy powers.</p>
<p>So Ayita simply opted to telekinetically snap its neck.</p>
<p>She didn’t slow down or even look at her handiwork as the others shifted uncomfortably at her notable lack of flair; just kept marching on the path towards the base. She felt a brief touch at the edge of her mind, but didn’t bother answering it, like letting a phone go to voicemail as Anderson had compared from time to time.</p>
<p>She sighed softly, and lowered her head further.</p>
<p>Anderson and Ulysses would be ashamed of her, for letting her anger and her not so petty grudge get the better of her; she had nearly gotten herself and everyone else killed back there, and had allowed Jack to be possessed by a fragment of the Nihilanths soul.</p>
<p>Another Antlion, and this time she didn’t even bother with killing it.</p>
<p>She gave a halfhearted slash and blew it backwards; not looking back as Garrus shot its head off with his sniper rifle. If this was the best she could do then she truly was a failure like Jack and the Collective had claimed; by the Vortessence, why was she Cato’s teacher?</p>
<p>Why couldn't Ulysses do it? Ayita had been just fine under his tutelage.</p>
<p>The others had long since gone back to conversing with each other, but since Ayita had closed her mind she couldn’t understand them; nor did she really want to, they were probably talking about all the bad things she had done and wondering why she was considered a Master in the first place.</p>
<p><em> “Huh… the way she’s been acting you’d think she’d never been in an argument or been disciplined before in her life. I’ve seen fledglings and hormonal teenagers act this way but not adults.” </em> The lighter flanging voice told her it was Garrus speaking; and she could hear the judgement in his voice.</p>
<p><em> “If it looks like a Pyjack, runs like a Pyjack, and yaps like a Pyjack, then it’s probably a Pyjack.” </em> The deep throated growl that rumbled the ground told her it was Wrex. She couldn’t tell what tones his voice held, it all sounded aggressive to her.</p>
<p><em> “And what does that pearl of wisdom mean, oh Mighty Battlemaster?” </em> She could detect the slight sarcastic undertones he used when telling a joke or something. Were they joking about her?</p>
<p>
  <em> “It means that, in finest Turian fashion, you spotted the target in the open and then shot right past it.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Still not really getting your meaning there Wrex.” </em>
</p>
<p>Another set of flanging vocals entered the private conversation,<em> “He means that she’s not much older than Cato back there, if not younger.” </em> probably Nihlus interjected.</p>
<p><em> “Only a little younger than me.” </em> The voice that spoke sounded far away, but to Ayita it sounded almost like a  human male; Cato most likely. <em> “She’s fought her whole life from what I could find out. Lost both her parents, raised in a rebel cell by soldiers. Tali and I might have had a more normal childhood than her.” </em></p>
<p>Ayita squeezed her eyes shut, she could hear the slight reproachful tone; he was likely defending her again when she didn’t deserve it.</p>
<p>Another Antlion, another squeezed fist, and another snapped Antlion neck.</p>
<p><em> “Must not be good soldiers if she was raised to withhold intel.” </em> Nihlus again.</p>
<p><em> “There is a vast difference between training a soldier and raising a child. Even your own conscript forces serve with the expectation of recompense. She has none.” </em> Wrex again.</p>
<p>Ayita felt another attempt to contact her again; and this time she did open her mind enough to let a sliver of her emotions go through, and kept it open long enough to say, <em> “I’m sorry…” </em> before she closed it again.</p>
<p>She blinked tears out of her eyes, as she felt Cato’s surprise at being kicked out of her mind.</p>
<p>As she walked, she couldn't shake the feeling she was forgetting something important; but with how close they were to the base, it likely didn’t matter much. She quickly fired off a message to Ulysses, a contained one that didn’t require her to directly link with him; she just wanted to be alone for the time being.</p>
<p>She just hoped whatever she had forgotten wasn’t life threatening or anything.</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>Cato staggered slightly as he felt the very tightly controlled strain of emotion from Ayita.</p>
<p><em> “I’m sorry…” </em>She whispered, before sealing her mind off again.</p>
<p>Tali shot him a concerned look, making sure she spoke in Kheelish while turning off her translator, “<em> Are you okay, you look like you’re ready to cry.” </em>She noted.</p>
<p>Furiously rubbing his eyes, he said; <em> “I’m fine, but she isn’t.” </em>he gestured towards where Ayita was walking, far ahead of the group; far enough that they couldn’t really converse with her in physical conversation, but close enough the group didn’t have to run to keep up with her.</p>
<p>Tali narrowed her eyes, <em> “That </em> Bosh’tet <em> nearly got you killed, and you feel sorry for her?” </em>She hissed.</p>
<p>He couldn’t help but give a light smile, <em> “I thought father and I were supposed to be the ones chasing potential bondmates away, not the other way around.” </em>He joked.</p>
<p>His smile died when she tensed in preparation to smack him, and he just sighed and looked down; <em> “If it makes you feel any better she feels really bad about it. I mean really bad, worse than whenever we disappointed father.” </em></p>
<p>Tali’s eye’s flashed behind her mask, <em> “I find that hard to believe.” </em>though he could detect the uncertainty in her voice.</p>
<p>After a moment of internal deliberation, he fed her what little he had gleaned from Ayita.</p>
<p>Tali staggered like him, and he could see her eyes dim to almost nothing; he heard her sniff quietly, which no one but Skreech heard. Screech did turn to look at them, but then shrugged and turned her attention back forward. <em> “That’s… </em> Kheelah, <em> that's outright depression almost.” </em>She gasped.</p>
<p><em> “Not quite, but I think it’s best we don’t tell her about this. She screwed up, she knows it, and us trying to tell her otherwise will probably just make her feel worse.” </em> Cato said.</p>
<p>Tali gave a reluctant nod, <em> “It’ll make her feel like we’re just pitying her; like whenever Auntie ‘Raan tried to tell us that we hadn’t screwed up too badly when we did.” </em>She agreed.</p>
<p>The two were so focused on their conversation that Tali accidentally stepped on something that was not rock.</p>
<p>
  <em> Squish. </em>
</p>
<p>Tali and Cato looked down, and stared at the glowing bug that Tali had stepped on. Cato looked up to see that Tali was already beginning to breath faster. “Sis…” He started slowly, turning his translator back on; “Don’t freak out, it’s just a bug and you’re in your suit.”</p>
<p>Tali took a breath, “Okay… just a bug…”</p>
<p>Right then Professor Solus, who'd been bringing up the rear, showed up. “Best hurry along, falling behind. I’ll grab samples, you must move.” He ordered.</p>
<p>Tali gulped and lifted her foot up, quickly shaking her leg to get the glowing goo off; before the two Quarians jogged away to catch up with the group. Mordin quickly took his samples and a clump of flesh that had been squeezed out of the worm like creature; before hurrying along to catch up with the others.</p>
<p>He didn’t notice the shriek of anger from down the tunnels; he and the others continued on their ‘merry’ way, unaware of the disaster Tali had just started.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pilot A/N: A Lot to unpack here.<br/>First up, Lawson being a creep as usual; yeah he probably got off on seeing those fast grown clones of Ayita and O-1891141, and the naked computer models he took of them. Probably even wished that he could take them out just so he could ‘use’ them without the clones dying; but as much as Ian and I push the limit of the ‘Hard-T’ rating we’ve been going for, neither of us I think, would want to write anything like that.<br/>Eva is just a straight up Sociopath, to the point that she isn’t even bothered with the pictures Lawson showed her; she probably wouldn’t even take pleasure in… ‘engaging physically’ with Cato if he were her age.<br/>Next is Ayita and Jack’s ‘Relationship’... This is something that, again, I was on the fence about; because I Know that there are going to be people saying ‘Ayita and Jack should be together! Because I want my Lesbian Relationships and Sex Scenes’.<br/>My only regret is that FF (dot) Net does not allow bigger text to make my ‘NO!’ Larger.<br/>One, there will be no ‘Lemons’ or anything like that for the foreseeable future between any characters; because I want to keep this a hard ‘Teen’ rated.<br/>Two, I don’t plan on having Ayita be in a relationship with anyone besides Cato; reason being is that the way Quarian’s work is that they kind of ‘Bond/Mate’ for life. The other reason is that Homosexual and Lesbian relationships are not really my thing; if they are, more power too you. Granted, if they aren’t the focus of the Fic, I can tolerate it if the stories are good enough; but they tend to have to work harder to keep my attention.<br/>Three, NO HARAMS!!!! I hate those kinds of relationships so much; to the point that even REALLY good stories are instantly blacklisted for me if it turns out it has one. It’s a sick fantasy that's always awkward, weird, and oft-times the basis of a Porn/Crack Fic.<br/>Urgh… Alright, tangent over.<br/>Back to more serious matters; Jack will be back, just not in this act. Her being Connected to the Nihilanth will come up again later of course.<br/>Tali stepping on an Antlion Grub of course will bring more trouble for the gang.<br/>Cato being angry at Ayita for putting everyone's life in danger is probably the first time we’ve really seen him stand up for himself. I kind of see him taking after his mother and Admiral ‘Raan (who pretty much is his adopted mother) by being non-confrontational unless you really piss him off; just as how Tali always stands up for what she believes is right in Canon, just like her father.<br/>Ayita’s Depression and Self Loathing regarding her failure is rather self explanatory since she’s really had no interaction with other people her age; and she’s not really used to people being angry with her, just disappointed.<br/>Alright, enough from me.<br/>Take it away Ian.<br/>Ian A/N: For all the ‘Action’ in the middle of this chapter, I feel the real weight of it came in Liara confronting both Jack and then Ayita. The fight was important, both for pacing and character establishment, but the true confrontation was in facing the Nightmare that was Jack’s life.<br/>We have, until this point, dealt relatively roughly with Liara. There is a reason for that, but it should not diminish the character of young Dr. T’Soni. As Pilot said, Jack will return in later instalments, but first she must heal. That has finally begun, and just as the death of the Nihilanth at Dr. Freeman’s hands set in motion the chain of events which will eventually topple the Combine, the redemption of Jack will be important to the eventual liberation of Earth.<br/>For now, enjoy the story, and know that we do have a plan.<br/>Pilot: And on that note, head to my profile for the link to our discord.<br/>Be sure to check out our other Mass Effect story, A Ghost and A Spectre.<br/>Leave a review, and tell us what y'all think.<br/>And we will see ya when we see ya.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ayita Shephard, Lambda Resistance; Cato'Zorah nar Rayya, hired Quarian of the Council Funded Relay 314 Expedition. Both dissatisfied with their lot in this universe; one under the heel of a Inter-Universal Empire, and the other under the boot of an Apathetic Galactic Council. Together they will change the Galaxy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Jenkin’s! Move the goddamned Turrets away from this entrance, Shephard and the Aliens are coming from here; so unless you want to turn them into swiss cheese, move your ass like your chasing some actual woman.” Massani barked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir!” Jenkins replied, struggling to lift the reprogrammed Combine turrets away from the tunnels. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Massani watched the kid scramble to follow his orders while Anderson stood to his right, and Ulysses stood to his left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David and Zaeed were old friends even before Black Mesa and the Seven Hour War. The HECU had been a ‘PMC’ unofficially hired by the US government; and while the vast Majority of the unit had been US Marines, they weren’t picky about who they took.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaeed had been Australian SAS, and David had been a Navy SEAL; having served together in the clusterfuck that was Somalia, then later in Black Mesa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither really liked talking about their time in the HECU, or working with the Black Op’s because while some like Adrian, Ayashe, Hackett, Tower, and Jackson had been decent people who were abhorrent to many of the orders they had received, many of the Marines having been the same way; It was the… other hire’s that were the ones that had done most of the killing of civilians.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the majority of the Black Ops had been complete Sociopaths; Ayashe had been the exception, not the rule.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm…” Ulysses murmured, his brown Cloak and Cane making him look like an old man; which made sense considering the fact that, as far as David and Zaeed could gleen from Ayita, Ulysses was an Elder Vortigaunt. He had been in his current Mortal Frame for Millennia, from when the Combine first kicked his species off his homeworld to now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one really understood the Vorts, but they were implied to reincarnate after spending some time in the Vortessence after they ‘died’. But Ulysses was so old that he had actually developed his own personality; a very dry and mostly humorless one, but a personality nonetheless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although according to Dr. Chakwas, that wasn’t particularly unique; as any Vorts that spent a certain amount of time amongst humans gained personalities of their own, something that was as mystifying to them as it was to everyone else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaeed and David both looked at the Vortigaunt, then at each other; both using sign language to communicate since as far as they knew Ulysses didn’t understand that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;He’s doing that Mr. M-I-Y-A-G-I thing again.&gt;</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zaeed noted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;Ayita must have messed something up and feels bad about it then. He always gets this way when she’s depressed or sad.&gt;</span>
  </em>
  <span> David replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaeed smirked and adjusted his red beret, and tugged on the sleeves of his old HECU urban camo fatigues. </span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;She takes after her old man in that regard, Adrian always beat himself up over any screwups his squad did under his command.&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Anderson and The Massani need not discuss their opinions on The Ayita Shephard without us.” Ulysses interjected, startling the two former SF operators.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaeed cleared his throat while Anderson rubbed his jaw sheepishly; “Sorry Ulys, old habits die hard.” Anderson apologized.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ulysses just gave a soft shake of his head and turned his attention back to the tunnel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaeed opened his mouth to say something when they both heard someone walk up behind them. Turning around, they came face to face with the base's mechanic; former Navy Chief Petty Officer Gregory Adams. “Where's the fire Chief?” Zaeed asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The status of our Turrets.” He said bluntly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the problem Greg?” Anderson asked with a resigned expression on his face, the two of them having long since given up on formal titles and last names in the long years since the end of the Seven Hour War.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can reprogram them to not target the Aliens, but I need to shut them down until then because I'll need an X-Ray and 3D model of them so the Turrets know not to attack them.” He explained, wiping a greasy hand on his miners overalls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not too big of a problem, just get everyone who’s slacking around on the tunnels until Shephard and the others arrive.” Zaeed said, turning back to the Tunnel Ulysses was waiting in; shifting his M4A1 Carbine into a more comfortable position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's not the problem guys.” Adams said, taking out a circuit board from one of his many pockets and started fiddling with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well what is the problem Chief?” Anderson demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adams stared right into the former SEAL’s eyes and said, “The problem David is that we need new turrets; these things are at the end of their rope, we got plenty of Resin to make parts for them but the Fabricators broke, and it’s a two person job. Do you honestly expect Kelly or Rupert to be of any help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about Donnely or Daniels?” Zaeed asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Repairing the medical suite since Ulys advised us to do so.” The group looked at the cloaked, cane wielding Vortigaunt who didn’t even spare them a glance; before turning their attention back to each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anderson sighed and rubbed his eyes; “I’ll see if I can get Chakwas or Hackett to spare someone; if not we’ll have to go turret hunting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adams nodded reluctantly and turned to leave before stopping; “Oh! We opened up that shipment of stolen Combine Medical supplies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did ya get?” Zaeed asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The usual, immune boosters, gene therapy kits, healing syringes, med packs; the works.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A loud buzz and a chirping sound stopped their conversation in its tracks; Everyone in the pit and the resting area turned to see three lights flashing from the Antlion sensor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Three Lights we got three Lights!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are there so many?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone began grabbing weapons, but a crackle of Energy stopped them; Ulysses calmly strode out of the tunnel and leaned two of his three hands on his cane, “There need not be any alarm, for The Ayita Shephard has returned; go about your business.” He called, tapping his cane on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reluctantly, the three dozen or so rebels went back to their previous tasks; though everyone kept an eye on the flashing tunnel and the others. Anderson, Zaeed, Adams, and Ulysses watched as Shephard and her new cadre of Aliens appeared from the darkness; and the three humans had to school their expressions of surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita for one thing, had utterly destroyed her Black Op’s suit; and was wearing a Poncho to protect her modesty, the shadows hiding her face quite well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And as for the Aliens… well they were certainly interesting… </span>
  <em>
    <span>most interesting indeed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali moved slightly in front of her brother as they exited the tunnel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were dozens of Shephards, nearly all of them armed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I really need to learn the name of their species.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The only exception was a hunched figure in a loose brown </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sehni</span>
  </em>
  <span> leaning on a cane. The strange creature’s hood covered its face, but a yellowish glow came from several points inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It rapped it’s cane on the ground once. “The Shephard returns with the External Visitors. It is good we should meet you before your inevitable departure.” It spread its arms wide, which is when Tali saw it was grasping the cane in a smaller third arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It then made its way over to their group. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone watched as Shephard bowed deeply, and they felt her mind brush against theirs. Tali winced, as while hard to detect, she could still feel the sadness and shame in her emotions; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Master Ulysses, We are grateful you have graced our ariv-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Whack!- </span>
  </em>
  <span>“OW!” Tali watched and had to fight down a giggle at the sight of Shephard hopping up and down on one foot while holding the leg that her Master had hit with his cane.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“The</span> <span>Shephard will cease this instant.” He ordered, his monotonic voice nonetheless tinged with slight reproachfulness and amusement.</span></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What? I-”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shephard started to protest, sounding like Cato whenever Auntie ‘Raan had told him that he needed to look after some of the infants on the Liveships.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know full well of what we speak. Events need to play out as they have, or this continuity shall fall as so many others.” The ancient being laid a gnarled hand on Ayita’s shoulder. “Too long has a wound been left to fester.” The alien looked over to Liara, who shivered at the sudden attention. “There were no other paths open at that moment. Now, that wound may heal and future possibilities become open once again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shephard finally stopped rubbing her shin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You mean you--”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-Whack!- </span>
  </em>
  <span>A second rap to her shin caused Ayita to hop back in pain. “OW! Same Damned Leg!” She yelped out loud to the group's surprise; Tali couldn’t help but notice that while her normal voice sounded the same as her mental voice, it was slightly raspy and quieter, probably from disuse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Shephard knows her words and will use them; She has intruded her consciousness upon these ones enough.” ‘Master Ulysses’ admonished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali had to fight back another giggle at the All-Powerful Shephard brought down to the level of mere mortals; and Cato was clearly holding back from bursting out laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrex wasn’t so inclined to politeness, and was openly laughing at the Apprentice and Masters exchange. Liara was hiding a smile behind the palm of her hand; while Garrus and Nihlus both chuffed at the exchange.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only Skreech and Mordin did not find the humor, with Skreech just tilting her head in curiosity; and Mordin immediately walked up to ‘The Ulysses’ to begin scanning him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fascinating, Decay shows at least Millennia old, Dark Energy is through the roof; far exceeds ‘Rat Queen’, Shepard, or young Mr. Zorah. Different species of course.” Solus rambled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-Whack!-</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Ouch!” Mordin exclaimed, rubbing his leg; “Was that necessary?” He demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By this point Tali was genuinely struggling to stop herself from laughing; this Alien was how she had pictured her Auntie ‘Raan when she had grown old.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This one's secrets are ours alone, and not ours to share; refrain from attempting to take them in the future.” Ulysses chastised the old Salarian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of the Shephards began to relax at Ulysses’ seeming confidence in, and control of the situation. She looked around and saw the assorted mixture of weapons and gear that spoke of a people making do with what they had or could find. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A peculiar chirping sound drew her attention as a younger male Shephard danced away from a bladelike object on a tripod. “Damnit Jenkins, what did you do?!” Another Shephard came over to the younger one and the device. This individual had the bearing of a Ship’s Captain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger one threw his arms up. “Nothing sir! I just moved it like you told me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The device groaned and chirped as it tried to rotate. Tali focused on the actuators while ‘Sir’ dressed ‘Jenkins’ down. Her hud enhanced and magnified the machine, and she could see several problems; namely corrosive pitting on the actuators and hinge points, as well as one blown bearing. She did a quick check of her omni-tool and saw she had enough Omni-Gel to at least generate some silicon-carbide grease and a grease-gun for the actuator arm and the hinges, though the bearing and actuator really needed replacing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d need a little time and materials to fabricate those.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She walked over to the device, ignoring the two Shephards and set to work. The first two finally noticed her when a third came rushing up. “Hey! What do you--” He was cut off as the device stopped groaning and began swinging freely. “Well I’ll be damned. What did you do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned and looked at the new arrival, while the first two stared at her; the elder with suspicion, and the younger with a look that made her want to slap him. “I greased it. The pivot points are all mildly corroded. So is this actuator arm, and this bearing is just done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Shephard smiled an almost manic grin at the elder. “Boss, I think my prayers have been answered!” He turned back to Tali and thrust out a hand Asari style. “My name’s Adams, by the way. And you are?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gingerly gripped his hand. “Tali’Zorah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great to meet you Tali! Could you come with me? There’s a lot of equipment that needs repairs around here, and there just haven’t been enough helping hands, much less skilled ones.” He noticed her pensively looking at Cato and chuckled as a large, bald, scarred male Shephard stalked towards him. “Ah don’t worry. Massani will look after everyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She huffed a breath and nodded. It had been an insane day, and tinkering with new technologies would help calm her nerves.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benezia opened her eyes and looked around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A Cell then, not good; but not terrible.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought, taking in the bed, toilet, and sink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were no windows, three of the walls seemed to be made of solid concrete, and the fourth wall had both these thick metal bars that were spaced close together; close enough that not even a child could squeeze through it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But there was also a semi transparent blue barrier in front of the bars, meaning that even if a being could slip through then it would still be unable to leave their Cell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking down at her restraints, Benezia closed her eyes again and was relieved when she felt her Biotics flicker weakly; </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good I still have a fallback then</span>
  </em>
  <span>, She thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking up to the wall she looked outside into the hallway, and saw that it was filled with Cells exactly like hers; and most of them were filled with people. She could tell some were empty since they lacked the blue barrier in front of the metal bars; while ones that were occupied had the blue barrier activated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking around, she spotted Spectre Arterius in the cell opposite her to the left, Spectre Bau to the right, and while she couldn’t see her Asari Spectre; she could vaguely sense the Biotic signature of Spectre Vasir to her right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Directly across from Benezia’s cell was one of the Aliens in his own cell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like her, he had manicals around his wrists and his neck; though his glowed a dull Emerald as opposed to the dull Sapphire that hers was emitting. He had dark skin, and his head and face were shaved of any of the Quarian like hair from earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Matriarch, are you all right?” Saren asked, whisper shouting as he did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am fine, I can’t see that well from where I am; are the others all right?” She asked in reply, concerned about the other survivors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are all fine Matriarch, we did a count before you woke up.” Tela assured her from beside her cell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benezia looked around the Prison cell complex, “How many of the Aliens are here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No guards unfortunately, but they have these drones flying around taking everyones pictures; I think this area’s mostly automated to prevent prisoners from overwhelming guards and taking weapons.” Saren informed her with a hint of grudging respect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This whole area’s automated; there’s a pair of turrets at the main entrance that guns down anyone not in their cells.” The Alien prisoner directly across from Benezia slowly sat up from where he lay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone turned to look at him, and he winced and rubbed his eyes; “Damn, they’re bringing in other Aliens besides Vorts now? That ain’t good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Saren demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The names Jacob, don’t know how you’re understanding me; but I understand you cause the Vortessence has given me access to your languages.” The alien called Jacob replied. Then he frowned and scratched his head, “Huh… must be execution night if you guys have been brought in; they only bring in prisoners from the unconscious holding containers to here on execution night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benezia opened and closed her mouth, somewhat stunned at how callouse the Alien seemed to treat the prospect of a night of Executions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jacob looked and saw her expression and shrugged, “They do it to reinforce the idea that they're the ones in control and can do whatever they want to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Clang!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Everyone turned except Jacob, who just said in a resigned tone, “Speak of the devil.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Many sets of footsteps echoed through the cell block, and the fat Human scientist she had seen in that holographic call from when they’d been captured appeared; along with about a dozen of the black uniformed Aliens from earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was wearing a pair of primitive eyesight enhancers and was holding several sheets of paper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He handed one to an Alien to his left and pointed at some of the writing, “Shoot her before him, but make sure he sees it.” He ordered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Alien nodded and three broke off; unholstering their pistols.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fat alien then pulled out another sheet of paper and handed it to another soldier, pointing to another name; "Oh, and this one. Kill him, take his body to the Church, and dump him in the pulpit."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another three aliens quickly split off from the group while drawing their pistols.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fat one then handed the rest of the papers off to another saying, "And I'll leave the rest up to you." Before he turned his attention to Benezia and the rest of the Ascension's survivors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled as he took everyone in, “Welcome one and all to Combine Holding Center One-One. I am your warden, doctor, torturer, psychiatrist… well i’m whatever you want me to be; my name’s Doctor Henry Lawson, and my species is Human. But I'm afraid you have me at the disadvantage here, for I don't know your names or your species. So if you would be so kind as to indulge this scientist's curiosity, would you be so kind as to give me your names and species.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benezia was not at all swayed by the ‘Humans’ cheerful demeanor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d all heard his instructions to his subordinates, and Benezia had seen the look in his eye; it was the look of a person who enjoyed what they did, and it was very clear to the Matriarch that he was a murderer with a fancy label.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Long Live the Resi-!”BANG!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gunshot and the voice of the human rebel being executed startled everyone except the human prisoner Jacob and Benezia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glared at Lawson, and despite his barbarity she could see the keen intelligence in his eyes; she would have to tread carefully if she wanted everyone to get out of this alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened her mouth to say something, but Jacob interrupted her; “Why would you care Doctor, they’re just Aliens; and the fact that they’re here as opposed to the Overworld means that the Administrator doesn’t know they’re here. So who’s work is this, the Commandant or the Consul; or is it both?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah Jacob I had forgotten you were there honestly; how are your ribs doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ll never win Communist Pigs!”BANG!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh so much better after your ‘treatment’ of my ribs.” Jacob replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice. “So tender, and soft you must have gotten laid before hand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To Benezia’s surprise, Lawson didn’t lose his temper unlike most psychotic people she had met, such as captured Batarian Slavers who tried to appear dignified and polite; he just smiled and said, “Hm… not quite; though now that you mention it perhaps I should find someone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While outwardly, he didn’t change, Benezia could see the flash of alarm in Jacob’s eyes; “Going out tonight Doctor?” He asked, trying to sound flippant. But Benezia could hear the fear in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm… yes I am, perhaps I should pick up some beer from the nearby factory.” Lawson mused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“God Save Me!”BANG!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In any case, these are the rules here. Do not attempt to escape, or the consequences will be very unpleasant for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I forgive you, for you know not what you do my children...”BANG!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not resist during transport or interrogations, or face the Consequences.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ll get what's comin-”BANG!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No talking with others and don’t interrupt me when I’m visiting the cell blocks”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please! I don’t want t-”BANG!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And please keep your… privates to yourself when in the communal showers, If I want a demonstration on Alien Mating habits I’ll ask for it in a more closed and private setting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please! Please Spare My Daughter!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Papa! Help!”BANG!BANG!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that’ll be all for the night; have yourselves a good evening, i’ll see you all during our one on one ‘Chats’.” Here Lawson’s smile grew somewhat manic, “And please enjoy your stay here in ‘Hades Gate’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato watched as Tali bonded with the Human called Adams, smiling the whole time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was good to see that she hadn’t lost her inquisitive spirit in engineering since landing on this Ancestor’s forsaken planet… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kheelah, we’ve only been here for a day at most.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He realized, tugging on the sleeve of the oddly patterned uniform shirt that the human Commander had given him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you don’t need a suit but your big sister does huh, seems rather unfair kid.” The heavily accented and gravelly voice of the human called ‘Master Sergeant Massani’ startled Cato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He jumped back instinctively, then calmed himself as he remembered that he was among friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, Ayita healed my immune system and my injuries from the battle after she saved us.” Cato said nervously. He had to admit he was a little, no </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span>, intimidated by the human Sergeant; he reminded Cato of Sgt. Reegar, a practical legend amongst the Migrant Fleet Marines. “My race, the Quarian’s, our immune systems have Atrophied after being stuck on spaceships for almost three centuries. On top of that, it works differently than other species; so we can’t live without them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm… well Shep or Ulys could fix that for her if you guys let them.” He mused, then his eyes turned serious as he looked at Cato, “Ayita? She lets you call her that?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Er, yeah; she doesn’t let you?” Cato asked in turn, surprised at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kid, she’s only allowed three people to call her ‘Ayita’ since her dear old mum died; and i’m one of them.” Zaeed gave him the stink eye, and Cato found himself snapping to attention instinctively; “I haven’t missed the way you look at her, and the way she’s looked at you; though she probably doesn’t even realize it. You think you’re good enough for her? What’s more important is that girls like the grandkid I never had, and she has suffered a lot in her life; how do I know you won’t hurt her?” The former SF soldier growled, looming over the Quarian as he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato felt several emotions run through his mind, confusion followed by embarrassment being the chief among them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t feel that way about her, do I? I mean, yes she saved all our lives, and she is pretty even when she’s scowling,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he pinched his eyes as if to drive the thought out of his head,</span>
  <em>
    <span> but she also endangered us all over her grudge!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes and mind drifted to where Ayita was sitting next to Ulysses. He could see as easily as he could feel her emotions. Quarians spent their lives behind masks, so reading body language was critical to communication; hers spoke of deep regret and shame. He felt a surge of concern and realized it was coming from both himself and the human infront of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He squared his shoulders and locked eyes with the scarred man. “With all due respect sir, I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>Never</span>
  </em>
  <span> hurt her. I owe her mine and my sister’s lives. She’s also my teacher; I don’t know about your people, but such relationships are </span>
  <em>
    <span>strongly </span>
  </em>
  <span>frowned upon in the Fleet. Besides, we’ve known each other less than a day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaeed snorted and crossed his arms. “Her parents knew each other for only a few weeks. I worked with Ayashe for years before the Resonance Cascade, and in all the time before or since she never looked for another partner. Those two looked at each other like you and Ayita do, so don’t try taking-the-piss with me about how ‘you don’t have feelings for her’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato shrank back slightly from the intense stare, then clenched his jaw. “Maybe I do, and maybe I don’t. That’s our business. And if you’re worried about </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>hurting </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he nodded towards where Shephard was sitting, “if I ever did anything like that, she and my sister would both beat me like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tak’tal.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He grimaced slightly. “That is if Auntie ‘Raan didn’t sense me being a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bosh’tet </span>
  </em>
  <span>and drop the Heavy Fleet on me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The scarred human quirked an eyebrow and chuffed out a laugh. “Sounds like my kind of cast-iron-bitch.” He leaned back from his looming posture and popped his back with a grimace and a sigh. “Well, you brats are young yet, and I don’t think anyone here is in a hurry to find out if you two can have kids.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thumped the sputtering Quarian teen on the back and guided him deeper into the base. “Come on then; I’ll give you the Tiki-Tour and introduce everybody.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He set a fast pace, but Cato had long since learned how to keep up with others; he stopped at the mouth of one of the eight tunnels that fed into the giant room. A vertical strip of three lights sat next to the mouth of it; the old human smacked the side of it with his fist, and one of the lights flickered on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This here is the Antlion sensor, if a light turns on it means there’s Antlions coming; more lights mean more Antlions. When a tunnel lights up </span>
  <em>
    <span>normally</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” He shot a look at the human called Adams, who was working on what Massani had called a ‘Combine Fabricator’ with Tali; “We move a couple of turrets in front of it with one person to make sure they get all of them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato blinked, “What do you mean by ‘normally’.” He asked, twitching his fingers as Energy sparked between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… all except for two of them are down at the moment; and even the operational ones are pretty much only held together with Baling Wire and Duct Tape at this point. Nice to have them in a pinch, but none of us are really willing to trust ‘em with our lives.” Zaeed explained, walking away from the tunnel and towards the high rising area in the back where there seemed to be a lot of appropriated equipment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This here is the Command Area; Anderson’s an old Swabbie, er, Navy Man so he likes having the area where he does most of his work above the rest so he can see what everyones doing.” He explained, while said Commander continued typing at one of the Computers; ignoring his subordinate beyond giving him an exasperated glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pointed down to the Pit area, which had an elevator and a staircase in the center of it; which led upward to the main entrance and exit into the mountain. “That elevator leads to the Airlock to the surface; you can take it if you want, but it’s pretty damned slow. We only use it to move heavy equipment and the seriously wounded. Most people take the stairs, and we always have a guard up top.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Cato looked up into the darkness that led up to the top of the mountain, and sure enough there was a rebel just sitting there at the top of the staircase reading something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two reasons, gives us warning in case the Combine comes knocking; and it also lets us catch anyone who tries to leave and forget their mask. And yes, it has happened before.” Zaeed said, raising a finger to forestall the question; “And yes, it ended poorly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He then pointed to each of the tunnels; “With three exceptions, which I’ll get into in a bit; all these tunnels lead into the Antlions own vast network of tunnels. We haven’t blown them up because the Antlions will just tunnel through them or breach through the wall to get around it. Plus, they provide us with more than one possible means of escape if the main entrance is compromised. It would take a while, but everyone has practically memorized the way out through these tunnels.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato gaped at him, he had gotten lost so many times trying to keep track over where Ayita had been going as they had made their way here. Before he had assumed that she was using the Vortessence to guide them; but the fact that she had memorized the way was simply astonishing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How…” He started to say, but trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaaed just chuckled, “Well Ayita ain’t that good at math and all that other nerdy stuff; and it was an absolute pain to get her to learn how to read. She can barely spell her name,” He scratched his chin as a troubled expression overcame his face for a moment “Well… she can barely speak physically. Absolutely despises talking honestly, even using Telepathy; prefers using emotions, imagery, or just impressing on people what she thinks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato nodded, that made sense; soldiers wouldn’t make the best teachers or parents without proper guidance for them. “We just assumed your species didn’t talk when we met her. Cause neither the Soldiers that tried to capture us talked, Skreech just… screeched at us; and Ayita used that impressions and emotions thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaeed grunted, then turned to the three tunnels he hadn’t pointed too. “These three are the crew quarters, the Xen Pool Pumps and Water Pumps, and the Generator and Storage tunnels respectively. And before you ask, yes you and your crew will be getting their own Quarters; though everyone will have to share. ‘Cept you and Ayita of course, since you're Vortals; ‘snot safe for other non-Vortals to bunk with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Cato and Zaeed stared at the tunnel for a moment, before both realized what he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not bunking with her.” Cato exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, cause I’d kick your ass if you tried; don’t worry, this mine held hundreds of people in the olden days back when Monopolistic Billionaires cared more about profits than their workers. We got plenty of Crew Quarters to spare.” Zaeed agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato then turned his attention back to the pit, and saw Garrus and Nihlus talking with a portly and bald human; who seemed to be cooking things for dinner. To his relief, the Dextro food supply was more than enough to last the four Dextro Aliens for a few months; though they would have to find something soon to replace it in case something happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s that talking with Garrus and Nihlus?” He asked, pointing to the human, they were talking to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh that's Mess Sergeant Gardner; he was our Company cook in the HECU, actually made our damned MRE’s taste somewhat good.” Zaeed explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if he can work his magic on Dextro based foods, then i’ll protect him with my life.” Cato replied, with a joking smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaeed chuckled, “I’m pretty sure every single person on the base would take you up on that kid.” Then he turned serious, “You’re Dextro, like Ulysses?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato shrugged, “Yeah, we brought a few months worth of stuff; but hearing that Ayita’s teacher is Dextro does give me hope that we’ll find some good food.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaeed coughed into his fist with a chagrined expression on his face; “yeah about that, the food Ulysses eats… I wouldn’t really recommend eating it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” Cato asked, tilting his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I made the mistake of trying it once… let’s just say I would rather be waterboarded again rather than try that crap. C’mon, let's go find you a room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrex kept one eye on the ‘Ulysses’ Alien.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had known and met many Asari Matriarchs in his life, and this guy reminded him very much of them. The Wisdom, the Experience, the apparent ‘Harmlessness’; and above all the power they hid within themselves. For the moment, it’s attention was on Mordin and Shephard, and that suited him just fine. He had his own claws full with...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw hell, where’d you get off to?” He started sniffing and circling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there a Problem Mr…?” A matronly human with red hair asked him, giving him a funny look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrex located her scent. “Yeah, Skreech took off.” He set off down one of the side tunnels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She followed after him. “Skreech? Is she one of your people?” She asked in curiosity, both at the Alien sounding name and the fact that they had missed one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrex eyed the dowdy creature. What he saw strangely reminded him of some of the females of his own people. “No, one of yours. We picked her up in the tunnels on the way here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you saved her? That’s quite commendable. So many people have been lost since...” The female faded off while they marched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was when Wrex realised what it was that reminded him of the females of Tuchanka: the crushing sense of loss, and the self resigned stoicism to keep on. “Well children are rare on my world, it would be unforgivable </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to help her; even if she was trying to kill us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, what?” The human asked, looking at him as if he was telling some sort of Joke; but he could also see her mind working to process what he’d said about Children being rare on his world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrex paused and huffed. “Look, I doubt very much she’s the child your-” he held back from saying more. He’d said something like that once, centuries ago. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>Still </span>
  </em>
  <span>had scars from that conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He caught a look from the female that promised either a scolding, or a castration. “My Miranda died years ago, </span>
  <em>
    <span>in my arms</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m not looking to project my hopes or maternal instincts onto whomever this ‘Skreech’ is. But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a responsibility to the Base; if you are bringing back somebody who could pose a danger then I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know.” She ordered, staring him down with narrowed eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More and more she was looking and acting like a Krogan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrex fought back a bark of laughter; more than a millennia old, and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> underestimating females. “Fair enough.” He turned back down the tunnel. “I don’t have anything else to go by other than Shephard’s word and my own experience fighting her, but the little Pyjack is apparently some kind of cybernetically enhanced, genetically engineered, supersoldier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His traveling companion gasped, but rallied quickly. “I’d heard </span>
  <em>
    <span>Overwatch</span>
  </em>
  <span> was working on a new generation of troops, though the details are understandably sparse.” She narrowed her eyes, and began looking upward into the darkness; searching for human sized holes in the ceiling. “Hm… tell me; what’s her personality like? Many Brainwashed Overwatch troopers are cold and clinical, but the way you describe her makes her sound like a child.” She noted, sounding more like a doctor or…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was it those mental Asari doctors were called? Psychics?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well she may as well be one.” Wrex snorted, intentionally being vague; both as a test and because he didn’t feel like explaining himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The female nodded, and her eyes flashed slightly; as if he had answered her question, then asked, “Never got your name Mr?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Urdnot Wrex, but everyone just calls me Wrex.” He replied with a toothy grin that would scare pretty much anyone away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But this human matron just gave a smile in return and stuck her hand out in a very Asari way; “Doctor Kelly Chambers; former psychiatrist, now Lambda Resistance Fighter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just chuckled and took her hand and shook it; “Now that we got the pleasantries out of the way, where in the pits of hell did Skreech go?” He wondered, smelling the air again in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smelled very close, on top of them even; so where the hell was she?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A mote of dust fell into one of his eyes and he heard the faintest of creaks from the boards above them. “Clever Girl-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-crash- “</span>
  </em>
  <span>Rharrgh!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow!” Skreech broke through the rotting planks above them, directly onto Wrex’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She latched onto his upper lip and began punching him in the eye as fast as she could. It hurt, but more like a Varren biting him in a harder area; or someone shooting his head crest. Growling, he quickly grabbed her by the leg and threw her against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To his surprise, she twisted in midair and landed on the wall feet first; before springing off of it, launching herself toward him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the incredibly fast maneuver and the amount of skill involved in it; Wrex knew it wouldn’t be enough for her. He could see that she was far, </span>
  <em>
    <span>far </span>
  </em>
  <span>slower than when she had fought him at the river, and when she’d fought him in the caves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had probably gone close to twenty hours without food; and while any species could last for a time without eating, it didn’t mean their combat abilities didn’t suffer because of it. And while she was going on empty, he had eaten some Antlion Legs during the long journey from the outside to the base; so while he wasn’t a hundred percent, he was definitely in better shape than Skreech was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrouded his arm in Biotics, and clotheslined her in the chest; knocking Skreech flat onto her back while knocking the wind out of her. Then, before she could get up and try to run, or try and attack him; he quickly trapped her in a biotic field.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of this happening within the span of five seconds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly blinked and stepped back in surprise, “Well… that was a thing.” She said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmph, that should do it.” Wrex agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rahgh! Lemme go!” she thrashed against the barrier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrex looked her in the eye. “And why would I do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cause your a stupid alien and I’m under </span>
  <em>
    <span>Control</span>
  </em>
  <span> and you have to!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Battlemaster barked a laugh at that. “Oh well, when you put it like that-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Young lady, you will stop this nonsense right now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Wrex and his captive froze in place at the sound known galaxy wide as ‘The Mom Voice’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s better. Now you’re an intelligent girl. Explain to us </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> we should let you go.” Wrex moved to the side to allow Kelly a better look at Skreech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>M-91811441 was at a loss. In her admittedly short life she had been called many things, none of them pleasant, and most by Dr.’s Core and Lawson; but she’d never been called ‘intelligent’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked this strangely defiant and yet oddly gentle woman in the eyes. “Well, you’re the Resistance; and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she spun to face Wrex, “are the aliens I was sent to retrieve. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to take you back!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly crossed her hands over her stomach. “Those are reasons you need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>return</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but not reasons we should </span>
  <em>
    <span>let</span>
  </em>
  <span> you return. Tell me, what is your name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Overwatch Operative M-91811441.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been calling her ‘Skreech’, since that’s usually the first thing she does at new people.” Wrex flinched at the look Kelly directed his way; he could almost taste the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Garma Root</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was certain Kelly intended to wash his mouth out with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Neither of those will do. How old are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two!” She proudly declared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrex watched as a dozen emotions raced across Kelly’s face, none of which boded well for this ‘Combine’. She settled on a look of motherly pride. “My Miranda was two when all of </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> began. I think rather than an impersonal number,” she sent a baleful side eye to Wrex, “or a dehumanizing noise, I should call you Miranda. Would that be okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>M-91811441 was again dumbstruck; the Doctors had names, the Director had a name, but operatives like herself didn’t. It was unheard of; she’d never had a name. There was a part of her, a small, bitter part that sounded like Dr. Core that said she didn’t deserve a name. But there was another part that demanded it: that demanded she be recognized as her own person, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> a name more than anything else she had ever known.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” While her voice was soft, there was a fire behind it like nothing Wrex had ever heard from the young creature before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then, Miranda,” Kelly smiled at the way the young woman lit up at that, “why should we let you go?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda was becoming frustrated at how easily this lesser human, this... </span>
  <em>
    <span>rebel</span>
  </em>
  <span> kept leaving her stumped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What would happen to us,” Kelly pressed on, “if you were to return to Control?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A thousand scenarios played out in Miranda’s head at that question. All of them ended in bloodshed and chains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would they let you keep your name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was caught off guard by Wrex’s question. She wanted to say yes, but she knew in her heart that it was a lie. They’d never let her keep her new name. At best she could expect to be subjected to a complete Cognitive Suppression Biodat. Not only would she never be able to call herself Miranda, she wouldn’t even remember. Her name was the first thing in her entire existence which had been freely given to her, that was truly hers, and Control would take that away without hesitation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
  <em>
    <span>sniff-</span>
  </em>
  <span> “No, they wouldn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why would we let you return to a place that won’t even let you keep your name?” Kelly’s voice was laden with sympathy. Miranda began crying as she hadn’t in more than a year and a half. She didn’t realize she was no longer in the bubble until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. “Come on Miranda, let’s go home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright Ms. Zorah, hold this wire here; and don’t let that other wire touch it, unless you want this damned thing to become a puddle of liquid metal.” Adams warned her from under the fabricator.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali was fascinated by the device; it was so similar to an Omni-tool’s fabrication function, and was simultaneously more and less advanced than one of the cornerstone technologies of the Citadel Council. It was bulkier and more crudely constructed, but even the most advanced industrial omni-tools were incapable of fabricating complex microcircuitry. If she and Cato could bring a schematic of this machine back to the Flotilla, that alone would be a worthy Pilgrimage gift.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adams shimmied out from under the device and wiped his hands on his worn overalls. “Okay, let’s reconnect this and see if that fixed it.” The wires were re-spliced and wrapped in insulating tape, and Greg flipped the switch. He whooped as the upper case unfolded, exposing a control console and a cradle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright! Now to see if it works.” He started rummaging around for something, then glanced at Tali. “Can I borrow that for a moment?” He pointed to her shotgun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hesitantly unclipped the weapon. “S-sure? What are you going to do with it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to fit it with a grenade launcher,” he proudly declared as he set the weapon in the cradle, “or blow us all to kingdom come because it’s all alien tech held together with Safety Wire and 100 Mph Tape.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The machine closed up and began spinning around the weapon. Within seconds, the spinning stopped and the cradle extended. There was her shotgun though there now was a peculiar clamp and foregrip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at the contraption with uncertainty. “What is this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greg pulled a flat yellow boxy object out of a case, then clipped it to the end of the shotgun. “I told you; it’s a grenade launcher.” He presented the weapon to her proudly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was simultaneously flattered and concerned with the gift. “You certainly know what a lady likes.” She cycled the grip a few times, becoming accustomed to its operation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greg smiled, then noticed something on the fabricator control panel. “Huh, what’s this? ‘Inverse Mass Acceleration’.” He started typing on the controls. “Well color me impressed. The fabricator did a full scan of your shotty while making the launcher. If I’m reading this right, this little darlin can upgrade all our conventional weapons to work sort of like yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali gawked at Greg, then the machine. “You’re telling me this can make Mass Accelerators now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greg scratched his chin. “Whole weapons systems use up a lot of resources, and this would require Dark Energy cells as well, so I think it’s more like what it normally does and just beefs up whatever you feed it. I need to get this pattern loaded onto the other fabricators!” He began fiddling with the controls. “If we can get this template out to the other resistance cells, we might just be able to make a dent in the Combine and the Xennian life infestations, and not just hang on for dear life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve heard Shephard use that term before, ‘Xennian life’. What is it?” She recorded what Greg was doing as she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved on to the other fabricator in the room. “Headcrabs, Coral Polyps, Antlions. They’re all minor but still dangerous problems in the city, but Antlions are the real problem out in the countryside. They burrow under everything, they attack anything that gets close to the nest; and don’t get me started on what happens if you step on one of their grubs.” Tali froze. “I heard of one cell in the Sierras; the swarm tracked a scouting party 300 km because one guy stepped on a grub. One survivor in a resistance cell of 28.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Keelah</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, it’s not so bad if you take precau--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali dashed for the main chamber. “I stepped on a grub on our way here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” He dropped what he had been doing and ran after her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A loud buzz filled the cavern, and everyone turned to see two lights at the tunnel Tali and the others had entered from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit!” Adams snapped, quickly grabbing one of the two functional turrets; while the one called Jenkins grabbed the other. Tali drew her newly upgraded shotgun, while making sure her Pulse SMG was loaded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them quickly rushed over to the tunnel, several of the soldiers quickly joining them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” The loud, rumbling voice of Wrex asked; walking over with Skreech and another matronly human behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali saw that Skreech seemed to be red eyed, and sticking close to the other human; but she shrugged it off as unimportant, “Antlions!” She exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouldn't be too much of a problem, it’s just two lights and one tunnel-” Jenkins was saying, looking at Tali with that expression that made her want to slap him; when suddenly he ducked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A wave of green acid spewed where his head had been just seconds before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The turret’s VI immediately targeted the Worker Antlion as the bigger threat; even as Jenkins cursed and began firing at the Antlion soldiers with his submachine gun, the other humans quickly followed suit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jenkins you good?” Adams asked, firing a pistol into the Antlions' midst.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just singed my beanie, I'm good.” The young rebel replied, still cheerfully optimistic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrex quickly began spraying his own shotgun; “Damned Rachni knockoffs, just leave us alone!” He bellowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali felt so guilty, she had stepped on one of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bosh’tet</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s grubs; and now they had tracked her to the base. She hadn’t even had the chance to tell the others that she had stepped on one; but the Antlions knew it was her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They immediately seemed to target her, buzzing their wings and hissing in anger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit! Their clumping together to charge, Tali! Use your grenade launcher!” Adams bellowed, tossing her a grenade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali fumbled with it in her panic, ducking as another Worker spat acid at her; quickly fitting the grenade to it, she worked the pump and fired. The grenade went flying down the hall and smacked into the mouth of the Worker Antlion as it prepared to spit another bout of acid at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BOOM!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Grenade exploded on impact, sending acid all over the few Antlions that survived the explosion. The bugs screamed in pain, thrashing around as the Acid corroded their wings, armor, and legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take that you fricking bugs!” A rebel shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali sighed in relief, but then the turret stopped firing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OH NO! The turret just went Kaput!” Jenkins shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit! Get back!” Adams bellowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali pulled up her omnitool as the turret began sparking and beeping; trying to hack it and shut it down to stop it from melting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zorah! Run!” Adams bellowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can save it!” Tali insisted, she typed a command into her omnitool; and the beeping stopped for a moment, and Tali smirked in satisfaction. “Ha! How's that for a quick save?” she said, her voice cocky and self assured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then her smile dropped as the Turret began beeping even faster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Bosh’tet!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She yelped, stumbling and falling onto her back as she tried to run backwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jenkins! What are you doing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pair of hands grabbed Tali by her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Realk’</span>
  </em>
  <span>s shoulder straps and quickly dragged her backwards. For a moment, Tali thought they would be fast enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BOOM!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The turret exploded in a heat of shrapnel and twisted metal; Tali blinked, as Jenkins stopped dragging her and slumped over and fell to the ground. Tali rolled over onto her stomach, blinking dumbly as her ears were ringing from the explosion; </span>
  <em>
    <span>That shouldn’t be possible, my helmet would stop any harmful noise.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stared at Jenkins, the boy who’d she’d seen checking both her and Liara out; the boy who’d many of the rebels treated like a clumsy idiot. He’d saved her at the cost of his own; a piece of twisted metal had buried itself in his eye, all the way down to his brain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit! Jenkins is down!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Adams was saying, his voice muffled and slow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tali! Tali!</span>
  </em>
  <span> SISTER!” Tali blinked and found herself looking up into Cato and Shephards eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shephards face was hidden by shadows; but she knew both were looking at her in wide eyed terror and concern. “What…?” Tali started to say, then she looked down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another piece of metal was lodged in her side just below the right ribcage, and a second was stuck in her left shoulder; while a third much smaller piece had only partially buried itself in between her breasts in her sternum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali blinked again as the pain started to catch up with her; and she idly realized another thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no more purple tint to her vision. She brought her hand up to her face, where she saw another minor cut on her palm; and she felt a twinge of pain from her left cheek and her forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at her little brother as she realized what had happened; “Oh… I have a suit breech.” the now demasked Tali’Zorah said dumbly, before promptly fainting from the wave of pain that overtook her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pilot A/N: And here Tali’s arrogant belief that she can fix anything comes back to bite her.<br/>Shephard gets some humanization, with Ulysses doing a whole ‘Mr. Miyagi’ routine with her; to everyone else's entertainment.<br/>Miranda finally gets her name, and a new mother and father figure through Kelly Chambers and Urdnot Wrex; and I'm pretty sure you guys can guess who ‘O-1891141’ is, if you do you win a virtual cookie.<br/>The Combine fabricator of course will play a key role coming up; and Tali’s recovery will as well.<br/>That’s all I have to say, Ian?<br/>Ian A/N: Ah Jenkins; we hardly knew ye. Not a story goes by where this poor lad doesn’t bite it. Still, his redemptive moment is important for Tali’s development, as well as Shepard’s.<br/>Here we begin to lay the groundwork for the actual, eventual ouster of the Combine and it’s puppet state, though it is a long, circuitous road. We have some fun Wrex moments, and taking on the surrogate father role for Miranda is another step in his own redemptive story.<br/>Not much else I can say without spoiling things, so I will simply say: stay tuned folks.<br/>Pilot: Alright, sorry for the delay as it has been a busy day; Now then, next chapter of A Ghost and a Spectre will be up this friday.<br/>Please leave a review and tell us what you guys think.<br/>Check my profile for the link to the discord.<br/>And we will see ya when we see ya.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ayita Shephard, Lambda Resistance; Cato'Zorah nar Rayya, hired Quarian of the Council Funded Relay 314 Expedition. Both dissatisfied with their lot in this universe; one under the heel of a Inter-Universal Empire, and the other under the boot of an Apathetic Galactic Council. Together they will change the Galaxy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Kheelah… my head… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Was the first thought that entered Tali’s mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt cold, very cold, but paradoxically she felt warm too. Something soft was covering her body up to her shoulders; and somewhere in the back of Tali’s mind, something told her that wasn’t right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Groaning softly, she touched her hand to her head; the feeling of her hand touching her face caused Tali to freeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, she opened her eyes and stared in fascination at her ungloved, three fingered hand. The sight of her own Purple-Grey skin was something she never thought she would see in her life. Sure, she’d seen Cato suitless ever since Shephard had healed him and unlocked his ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Vorpal</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ abilities; but seeing her own skin for the first time in her life was something indescribable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking, Tali shivered as she felt another wave of cold overtake her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking down, she let out a muffled scream as she realized that the only thing covering her was a thick blanket made of some kind of material; otherwise, she was wearing nothing like the day she was born.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the fact that she knew Cato would never let any harm come to her; that didn’t stop the beginnings of panic to overtake her mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali began to hyperventilate, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Ancestors I have no suit! The air here’s filthy, it’ll kill me if I leave this clean room; if it even is a clean room! Kheelah what do I do?! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A set of footsteps snapped Tali’s attention away from her internal thoughts, and thinking quickly; Tali quickly gathered up the blanket covering her, wrapping it around herself and holding it up as she scrambled off the bed she had been laying on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wincing as her bare feet touched the cold concrete floor, she then tried to rush over to the nearby hatch; stumbling over the blanket covering her. That mixed with the general feeling weakness forced her to let go and drop it so she could catch herself with her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slammed into the floor, shivering as she struggled to stand back up as the cold air now slammed into her body unimpeded. She began to crawl towards the door, leaving the blanket behind; when a pair of hands touched her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down…” A motherly voice whispered in her ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali froze, as she idly recalled that the voice belonged to the red haired Matronly human, Kelly, who had been with Wrex before the mess with the Antlions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, you’re safe now… your injuries have been fixed and your immune system is strengthening. Ulysses, Shephard, and Cato healed it.” She whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali turned to the human woman, and reached out and touched her face; and she burst into tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can feel you… I can feel everything!” She sobbed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly just smiled as Tali threw her hands over her shoulders and hugged her; returning the hug, Kelly said “Your brother’s been worried sick about you, in fact he’s probably sensed that you're awake by now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali nodded, still crying as she breathed the dirty, filthy, unsanitary air of the coal mine without any pain or reactions from her body. “I want him to see me; I got to see his face, he should see mine.” She gasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly’s smile turned from motherly to amused, “If that’s the case, I think it would be best you don’t try and greet him in your birthday suit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali blinked in confusion, then looked down and realized what the woman was talking about. Tali shrieked and quickly drew the blankets around herself, her face turning a deep purple; but Kelly just gave a tired chuckle and politely looked away. “Please Ms. Zorah, I may be a psychiatrist but I’m also a doctor; with how similar your race is to mine, it’s nothing I have not seen before.” She said in a soothing voice, before patting Tali on the shoulder. “I’ll go get you some clothes to change into, your suit was trashed but we salvaged everything useful from it; and we did manage to save your hood and those robe like belts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How… How long was I out?” Tali asked as the woman stood and walked towards a locker on the opposite side of the room, the purple blush not fading but still managing to somewhat swallow her embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just about two Earth days; forty six hours I think.” Kelly replied, opening the locker and withdrawing a pair of pants, a sleeveless brown shirt, and a kind of uniform tunic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pants and tunic had a similar pattern to what she had seen Mr. Massani and Cato wear before things had gone down with the Antlions. But it looked more like Commander Anderson's clothing, tan base coloration, with odd splotches of darker shades of tan and brown scattered around it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This,” Kelly started, handing Tali the sleeveless shirt, “Is called a tank top; when Tanks first came around, they were essentially insulated boilers that were sweltering even in the best of times. So the crew’s started tearing the sleeves off of their uniform shirts, until the Army decided to give them a proper article of clothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali listened with fascination as she shrugged the ‘tank top’ on; it was a little tight and the neckline went down a little too far in both the back and the front, but it was better than nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Kelly handed Tali the pants, and respectfully turned around so Tali could pull them on. “Why do they have these weird patterns?” She decided to ask as she pulled up the zipper, and buttoned the top.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s called camouflage; large swaths of Earth is covered in trees, and most of our militaries adopted this in order to help blend in with most any environment; the main purpose being to break up the profile of the person wearing it.” Kelly explained, handing Tali the tunic as she talked; now looking at her since she was somewhat decent. “This particular scheme is called the Tri-Color Battle Dress Uniform, Desert Variant; normally I’d give you the Woodland Variant, but we’re low on those and this version blends in better with the current weather anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali looked down at her feet, wiggling her toes on the cold concrete floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah yes, I almost forgot.” Kelly walked back to the locker and dug around before pulling something out. First was a pair of a tube of cloth; “with those suits of yours I doubt people wear them; but these are called socks.” She handed them to Tali who stared at them dumbly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking, Kelly gestured for Tali to sit on the bed, cot really; Tali obliged, and stared as Kelly put on the ‘socks’ for her, memorizing the process. “They serve two purposes, one they insulate your feet during the winter; and they protect your feet from blisters during the summer. Human footwear tends to be rather harsh on the feet, so you need these to protect them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How harsh is your winter if they require you to wear both regular footwear and insulation?” Tali asked, already fearing the worst. Rannoch in general was a very arid and warm savannah planet for the most part, with large canyons filled with rivers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As a result, Quarians preferred warmer climates in general.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly sighed, looked away as she walked back to the locker for a third time; “Before the war? It would vary depending on the region you lived in. It was joked that Earth was a galaxy's worth of ecosystems and climates with how different each area was. Now it’s just mostly cold, even the summers tend toward a high of around 15.5 Celsius; and the winter it dips down to around -24 Celsius.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali gaped at the Woman, as her mind automatically translated it to Quarian measurements; Their ‘summer’ was colder than some of the most bitterly cold winters recorded on Rannoch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly handed her a pair of boots, which Tali slipped on; and to her satisfaction they fit rather nicely. She stared at the rope that was laced throughout it, and Kelly showed her how to tie her boots; which was very easy to do all things considered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said you saved my </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sehni </span>
  </em>
  <span>and my </span>
  <em>
    <span>Realk</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” She asked once they had finished tying her boots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, your brother has them as a matter of fact; I’ll go get him if you're fine waiting here.” Kelly answered, giving her an inquiring look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali narrowed her eyes in suspicion, “Why? Can’t I leave the room?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes most definitely; but the fact that you couldn’t even crawl your way to the door while buck ass naked does not inspire confidence in you making it very far before face planting into the ground.” Kelly replied with an amused smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali just blushed at the idea of almost running out of the room with no clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll go get your brother.” She said, walking out of the room and closing the hatch behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali smiled, then ran a hand through her hair; still amazed at the action.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could actually feel her hair; but that did make her wonder, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Am I ugly? Oh Kheelah, what if I am. Will people want to see my face?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought, somewhat panicked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her fears were put to rest the moment Cato opened the door and they locked eyes. Her brother's jaw dropped, and he just stared; “Oh Ancestors… I knew it, I'm ugly aren’t I?” She asked, quickly covering her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato just walked over and hugged her, “Tali… Father showed me a picture of mother maskless once.” He murmured. Tali froze, unsure of where he was going with it; having seen the picture herself, “And I swear by the Homeworld and the Ancestors you are her spitting image. The only difference is that you have Father's hair, and I have mothers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali felt her eyes water, and hugged Cato fiercely; “You’re not just saying that?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No… never.” He replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a long time, they broke their hug; and Cato sat down next to her. Tali took the opportunity to look him over; his Black and Crimson </span>
  <em>
    <span>Realk </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sehni </span>
  </em>
  <span>seemed to blend with his ‘borrowed’ white, grey, and black fatigues seamlessly. And he seemed less fidgety, and much calmer; his Mercury eyes now had a seemingly permanent dull Emerald Glow augmenting it, as opposed to only flashing when he used his ‘power’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cato… what happened while I was recovering? Beyond these humans curing my immune system that is.” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato rubbed his jaw, and she noticed that he had begun to grow what Adam’s had called a ‘beard’; it suited him, especially with his raven black hair trimmed short like it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” he finally said, “It all started after you blacked out…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>46 Hours Earlier.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato was marginally okay as the base defense wore on. He could hold his own, though that was more because he wasn’t relying on just the Vortessence this time; having the Combine SMG in hand helped him feel more confident in his ability and allowed him to focus better on his power usage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Tali got hit, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He hadn’t even known he was subconsciously monitoring her until he felt the pain of her injuries, and the sudden fear that accompanied it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tali!” Cato swept his arms to clear a path through the antlions. Anything that wasn’t nailed down or a person was thrown, including some kind of basin that had been attached to the wall by rusted screws. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rushed over to where she was laying. “Tali! Tali! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sister</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” He wanted to move her, but jagged fragments of metal stuck out of her suit in several places, while her faceplate had been shattered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stared blankly at the people around her. “Oh... I have a suit breech.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tali!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Cato lunged forward as his sister passed out. A wave of power washed through him and nearly exited when the world froze in place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The Cato’Zorah must be in a calmer state of mind before attempting to undo the damage to the Tali'Zorah. Biological reconstruction requires a more nuanced approach than that which you currently possess.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato tried to whip his head around, but felt like he was moving during high-G maneuvers. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ulysses hobbling towards him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“If you attempt to repair the Tali’Zorah in your current state, you will induce unforeseen variances in her biology.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato finally finished the turn and saw Ayita beginning to turn as well. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ayita healed me in the field! Can you--”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The Cato’Zorah was latently Votal; this vastly accelerated the process. Were there more of our kin present, then perhaps we could affect a transference.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The aged Vortigaunt looked around the cavern. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Thankfully, the Tali’Zorah has already set in motion the events needed to facilitate her biological repair. Trust in those around you. Events have been set in motion that ensure a brighter probability for all.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time sped up as Ulysses casually swatted an antlion worker aside. Ayita arrived as he bent down to pick his sister up. He glanced to Ayita for guidance just in time to see Skreech use one antlion as a club to knock another away from a red haired human woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“This way Cato!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ayita mentally guided Cato towards the medic’s station. He ignored the sound of battle filling the chamber as he put his sister on a bench. The redhead from before arrived soon after, followed by Skreech. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What are you doing here?!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Combine living weapon sneered at Ayita just as an antlion warrior swooped down. She backhanded the creature into a wall before leaping on it’s back and tearing it’s head off. “Helping!” She hurled the head at a second warrior, knocking it into Wrex’s line of fire.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Thank you Miranda,”</span> <span>the redhead called absently over her shoulder. Both Cato and Ayita boggled as the Combine killer beamed at the praise. “Could you help the defense of the cave entrance?” ‘Miranda’ gave a wicked grin, then leapt back into the fray with a shriek.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Give her time and patience,” the human continued working on Tali, “she was raised by monsters to be a monster. Being human is very new to her. Cato,” his head jerked back, “could you go into the cabinet over there and get a case marked with two double-helix’s joined by a plus sign?” He went to get the case while the redhead continued. “Ayita, bring me two vials of AGE.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she had the items, the redhead set them up for controlled drip through an IV. Cato wanted to trust these people, but there was still the fear every Quarian felt about alien medicine. “Ma’am, my sister’s biology is vastly different--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dextro-chirality amino acid based, I am aware. The Vortigaunts are as well.” She set the fluid drip and began debriding the wounded areas. “The case you brought is a sort of universal genetic stabilizer and imuno-booster. The Antlion Grub Extract is many things; but among others it offers superb healing abilities when used correctly.” She caught the gobsmacked look on his face. “You don’t think we tolerate the antlions simply to guard our exits?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato looked at Ayita, who smiled sheepishly and shrugged. “Shephard! Get your ass out here and help!” Both of them flinched at Massani’s bellow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on you two. Tali is going to be fine.” The human Doctor was already working to remove Tali’s suit. Both Cato and Ayita blushed and headed back into the fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took another thirty minutes for the antlion assault to die down. Thankfully the only serious casualties were Tali’s admittedly severe injuries, and Jenkins who had died saving her. Cato and Ayita stood nearby as the members of the resistance prepared his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aren’t there any rites? Even in the Flotilla we mark someone’s passing.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cato stared numbly at the body of the young man whom he and his sister owed so much to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“In the days before the invasion, it would depend on your religion; my people would hold a service for the person, asking for God to allow him safe passage to our Afterlife and forgive his sins in this Life.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ayita explained, somewhat mechanically, staring at Jenkins body. She may not have liked him at times, but it still felt somewhat hollow knowing that she wouldn’t have to deal with his sometimes annoying, sometimes funny commentary on everything that happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nearby, Zaeed kicked one of the antlion worker corpses into a mine cart for later disposal. “Bloody hell; haven’t had a scrum like that in three years. Not since Gregor stepped on a Grub during a scavenging mission.” He growled angrily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato tensed immediately, something that Ayita did not miss. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Cato…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She said slowly, but he could detect the building anger in her mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Is there something you’re not telling me?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Promise me you won’t get mad at Tali.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He said, turning to look at Ayita’s shadowed face; staring right into her glowing Emerald Eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel the swarm of conflicting emotions, before he felt a trickle of resignation; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Very well… I’m pretty sure I can guess what happened regardless.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She replied, sounding very weary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato just lowered his head and rubbed his chin, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“While you were...”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>He paused, fighting to find an alternate term to ‘Moping’; and unable to think of one he said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“All depressed, Tali and I were in the back talking and she accidentally stepped on one of the grubs; it got all over her boot, and Mordin shooed us along and I’m pretty sure he took samples of it too.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ayita said nothing for a long moment, then said; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We need to dump your sister's suit somewhere far away from here. And I'm sorry to say that if she got any on those fancy robes or her hood we have to dispose of those too.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was calm, and clinical; which was more scary in Cato’s opinion given Shephard’s rather short tempered nature. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Just on her boot and lower leg.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cato assured her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled in relief; she’d gathered from Cato’s emotions that those two bit of clothing were very important to their people. She was certain she’d never get Tali to tolerate her, much less trust her with Cato’s training if Ayita had to dispose of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good. Let’s head back to the clinic and gather everything up so we can keep the next swarm at bay.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made their way back to the clinic area just as Mordin was leading one of the rebels out on a makeshift crutch. “Ensure wound is regularly debrided then rewrapped as the follicles work their way out; current environment severely unsanitary, best not to take chances.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Doc.” The woman hobbled off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mordin saw Cato and Ayita approaching. “Ah; Cato, Ms. Shephard. Tali is still in surgery, though recovery prognosis is almost guaranteed. Application of juvenile Antlion secretions has remarkable restorative properties. If region can ever be successfully traversed, it would make for an excellent export product.”</span>
</p>
<p><span>Cato grimaced slightly. “Yeah, about those secretions. The</span><em><span>,</span></em><span>” Cato reverted to Keelish, relying on the Salarian’s translator to keep the matter circumspect, “</span><em><span>the</span></em> <em><span>little one Tali stepped on in the tunnels is likely what brought the swarm here. We need to take her suit and the sample you collected.”</span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>Cato and Ayita both started when Mordin spun back into the clinic without preamble. They began following him just as he returned with Tali’s suit and a small hermetically sealed packet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Salarian quirked an eyebrow at the stunned expression on their faces. “Insect behavior quite well documented throughout galaxy; similar behavior reported in nearly every hive-organized species.” He handed the articles off. “Was never my intention to endanger lives, merely to satiate curiosity. That curiosity is not worth the life it has cost, or those it nearly cost today.” He once again spun about and headed back into the clinic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two turned back to the cavern to find Anderson, when they saw him standing next to Ulysses near one of the evacuation tunnel openings. Neither needed Vortal abilities to tell he was furious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were both ready to explain what they needed to do when the veteran affixed them with a stern glare. “I have been made, </span>
  <em>
    <span>aware</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the circumstances surrounding this attack.” They all glanced at Ulysses. “I would normally tear you a new one Ms. Shephard; you knew the dangers and failed to notify your charges of them, and in so doing you endangered this compound and cost us the life of one of our own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“However,” some of the anger leaked out of him, “I do understand how stressful your run in with Jack must have been, and in all honesty we put too much burden on your shoulders. We’re soldiers and volunteers, and you are just a child.” He held up a hand to forestall comment. “A frighteningly powerful child, but a child nonetheless. It shouldn’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> responsibility to face the monsters </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> brought to this world.” He rested a hand on Ayita’s shoulder. “Get rid of those, then get back here fast. There’ll be enough time to talk then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled faintly, then rushed in and gave him a sudden, bone-creaking hug. She let go and rushed down the tunnel, with Cato following close behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anderson looked at Ulysses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elderly Vortigaunt thumped its cane on the ground. “We will not be hugging the Anderson.” was all he said before smashing his cane into the ground again, but this time with enough force to drive it through the concrete and to cause it to stick like a sword stabbed into dirt; he then turned and walked off after the two Vortals</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well thank God for small favors.” He replied, wincing as he rubbed his back; then he turned back to the task of rearranging his command.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Present Time.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you guys do with my suit?” Tali asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We found a dead Headcrab Zombie, and we put it in your suit; before tossing it off into a water pit. Antlions can’t swim apparently, but they’ll be constantly tracking the scent of their dead infant until it fades away; so any Antlions that enter that area will be constantly trying to swim after the scent and kill the ‘intruder’ that killed their grub.” He explained with a vindictive smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali just sighed and shook her head; Cato had always called </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> overzealous whenever she tried protecting him. After a long pause she decided to ask, “How’s Shephard?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato’s smile faded as his eyes became unfocused; “Worried sick about you, she hasn’t eaten anything, barely drinks, and mostly just focuses on training me and practicing. She says it’s her fault that you stepped on it in the first place.” He replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali frowned, while it would have been good to know that she should never step on one of those stupid bugs; it wouldn’t have helped since Tali had stepped on it while not paying attention to where she was walking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If anything it was her fault for not asking what it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cato… it’s my fault; she may not have told us how dangerous they were, but I didn’t ask her what it was I just stepped on. With how everything on this Ancestors forsaken planet has been trying to kill us one way or another, I should have assumed the same when I stepped on that bug. And above all, I tried to save that turret when it was very clear it was going to explode; I let my pride get the better of me.” She finally said, looking down as she wrung her hands together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato took in her words silently, then carefully put a hand on her shoulder; “Yes… you did screw up trying to save that turret; but everyone makes mistakes, some more serious than others. Everyone screwed up in some way that day, but we can learn from that and not make the same mistakes again.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali said nothing, and so neither did Cato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two Quarians just sat there for a long time; before both felt a familiar presence at the edges of their minds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato smiled while Tali blinked; the feeling of apprehension, shame, and worry was almost foriegn to the person emitting the emotions. But Ayita’s knock on the door jostled both Quarians out of their stupor; Cato turned to Tali and said, “I understand if you don’t want to talk to her but-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to see her, alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato nodded, and walked up to the hatch; he opened it to reveal Ayita had put on another one of those black skin tight suits, although she wore a vest like what Anderson and Zaeed wore over her chest, and she still wore the odd cloak that Cato had found for her during their journey to the base.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hood was up, shrouding her face in the shadows like normal; but Tali could read Ayita’s body language, and she could tell the human was nervous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato gave them both a nod, and closed the hatch behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can sit down if you like.” Tali nodded at the chair her brother had just vacated. “I’m still a little too wobbly to stand, and having you stand over me is a little uncomfortable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita seemed somewhat uncertain, but silently walked over to the seat Cato had vacated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali had to suppress a smile; the hooded cloak she wore, mixed with her glowing Emerald eyes, her shrouded face, and the skintight black suit made her look very Quarian. The only real giveaways were her Asari like legs, and her five fingered hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two sat there awkwardly, as Ayita was not one to talk; and Tali struggled to think of what to say. Finally, she said “The Doctor told me you and Cato fixed my immune system…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes… we-”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ayita coughed, Tali flinching away involuntarily; “I… We had to remove all the... foriegn elements from your body…” She explained, surprising Tali since she was speaking physically rather than telepathically. “Gave you immune boosters... then some gene therapy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali was slightly taken aback at how casual it seemed to Ayita. She must have picked up on Tali’s concern because she grimaced and Tali felt a pulse of frustration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk</span>
  </em>
  <span> to me the way you did before, I’ll understand.” Tali assured her cautiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita smiled but shook her head. “Mentor says I should speak more... and intrude my... consciousness on yours less.” The smile faded. “It’s just hard to... put into words; once Dr. Chambers had treated your... wounds, Cato and I... stabilized you like I did him. Your Professor Mordin said... the</span>
  <em>
    <span>Vortessence... </span>
  </em>
  <span>catalyzed something between... the immune-boosters and the AGE.” She quirked a smile. “He and Doctor Chambers... they were so... excited that Mentor had to chase them out. I think they are trying to develop a... treatment regime for your people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will it require every Quarian to get a punctured lung, or will a bad break suffice?” Tali asked, only half joking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… am not sure; I do not understand everything they say. I just think… it will work, that is what is... important.” was all Ayita said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali decided not to press the issue, since it was clear just how uneducated Ayita was on the subject; instead she asked, “How is the rest of the base doing? I know, Jenkins...” Tali faded off, remembering the almost surprised look on the dying man’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No serious injuries or deaths… none like you or Jenkins…” Ayita looked away, and though her face was mostly hidden by shadows; Tali could tell she was feeling… something over Jenkins’ death. “Your earlier... help with Mr. Adams has been a… a tremendous help!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Here she seemed to get excited, and she pulled the rifle off her back; the one that Tali had seen her use only once and had honestly forgotten was there. “Not only have all the… defenses been repaired, but our... equipment has also benefited. The Garrus... your Garrus…” here she growled in frustration, clearly struggling with her words. Tali had to resist the urge to giggle, because it reminded her of many young children at the fleet when they were talking about something they were passionate about. “Garrus has become the... unofficial?... expert on weapons upgrades.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Cato...” Ayita caught herself and cleared her throat, “your brother has been trying to... work with Mr. Adams on... miniaturizing our Fabricators to something more like your… Umi-Tools?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali couldn’t contain the bark of laughter. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Omnitools</span>
  </em>
  <span>, though I think the Fabricator might be a better system. Omnitools can only make objects, sometimes complex chemicals if you have an advanced enough model. But the Fabricator makes moving parts, complex computer circuits, integrated power...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita’s expression was one of total incomprehension; though it was hard to make out her face, her body language said it all. Tali smiled and laughed again; for as skilled as Shephard seemed to be in combat, she was clearly clueless in regards to technology.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could you… look at my rifle?” She asked, sounding somewhat small; and Tali instantly felt bad about laughing at her. Shephard had lived a life much harder than even a Quarians; she had a loving family, but they were soldiers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only Ms. Chambers seemed to have any parental experience, and she was no teacher.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, I’ll look at it,” she gingerly accepted the weapon, “though Garrus would likely be better at explaining this.” Taking the rifle, Tali couldn’t help but marvel at the craftsmanship; looking past the rather ugly and slapped on Combine upgrades of course. The texture of the organic parts was unlike anything she had ever felt in her life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita grimaced again, though it seemed different than earlier. “I did... left more confused...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali giggled and went back to examining the rifle. “I suppose it could be worse; you could have gone to Wrex. I doubt he’d be satisfied until it had an axe or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It does...” She pulled out a wicked looking blade at least as long as her forearm from a sheath on her waist; “It's… like a spear I think. Anderson called it a... a B-b-b-‘Bayonet’. It attaches here.” She fitted the blade on the end, leaving the barrel free to fire any shots unimpeded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali boggled at it for a moment. “Was it like this before?” Ayita nodded, causing Tali to stare at the weapon again. “Your people are weird.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita shrugged, “Anderson said it was... a-a-almost 100 years old… u-used it during our first… World War... I think he called it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali tried to put the miniature sword-on-a-gun idea out of her mind and focused on the technical aspects of the weapon. There was a blocky matte grey assembly on top which projected a faint orange light. When she looked as if she was shooting, a pair of virtual HUDs appeared, enhancing and enlarging everything. Attached to the rear of the weapon’s breach was a socket like on her valorized Combine SMG. She worked the attached handle and saw traces of embedded circuits on the bolt face that lined up with blue glowing contacts on the back of the barrel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have one of those, what did you call them; Energy Plugs?” Tali asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita blinked, before digging into a bag attached to her waist; pulling out one of the Energy Plug Sticks and handing it to her. Tali took it, examining it with a critical eye before turning her attention back to the gun on her lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She attached the plug to the socket on the back of the bolt, and the sight immediately got brighter with additional information. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I think I see what’s going on here. These E-plugs are Dark Energy, right?” Ayita nodded. “Then I’m guessing this is where the Ammo-Block, or whatever your people use, goes.” She pointed to the open breach. “The plug powers accelerator coils and the sights.” She tried closing the bolt a few times until Ayita reached over and pushed something in the breach downward. The bolt slid closed and a red indicator lit up on the sight. “How well did this work before all this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am… unsure as I only used it to kill the... Controller Antlion. But it was able to… penetrate its armor. But Anderson told me that it could... kill a person with one shot… provided it was not the arms and legs, not counting the arteries and the bones… or infections…” Ayita trailed off, her Eye Glow dimming as she looked down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali nodded, knowing just how much she was struggling to speak; </span>
  <em>
    <span>probably worried she sounds creepy or weird,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tali mused, before nodding and saying “If it could shoot through an Antlions armor before it was upgraded then it must have been a pretty powerful rifle.” She agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both stayed silent, before Ayita visibly gulped; “I… I… I-I’m sorry!” She exclaimed, sounding close to tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali was under no illusions about what she was talking about. “Ayita,” she waited for the distraught teenager to look up, “I’ll accept your apology, if you’ll accept mine for acting like a paranoid </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bosh’tet</span>
  </em>
  <span>; siblings are incredibly rare in the Flotilla, and I’ve practically raised Cato since our father accepted a Flag position.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I believe I understand; Mentor practically... raised me along with Anderson after Mother... disappeared… they both get really... protective over me.” Ayita nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali smiled and extended a hand; Ayita blinked, then smiled in kind and shook it. “If you hurt my brother, no fancy weapons or mystical powers will stop me from stomping you into a grease stain.” She never stopped smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita tilted her head, “I… why would I... hurt him? I’m not sure I understand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali snorted but gave a good natured grin. “Maybe not now, but I know my brother; he likes you, and judging from the way you’ve looked at him I’m pretty sure you feel the same way.” She said, deciding that the young woman wouldn’t understand subtlety.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita blinked, then the shadows dropped from her face. Tali smiled and had to resist the urge to burst out laughing at the fact that Ayita’s face had turned bright red, “I-I… I would… I promise you I will never hurt him.” She finally stammered out, and though her delivery was stilted and unsure; Tali knew it was sincere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Putting an arm around the teenaged human, Tali grinned and said; “Good enough for me, how about we share some stories about our childhood? Or maybe you and Cato can show me what you’ve been doing while I've been asleep.” Then she smirked, and stood up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was too much, she had to get one last joke in; “So long as it doesn’t involve little Quarians or Humans running about in six months or however long human pregnancies last.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali laughed while Ayita choked on air, stammering the whole time; before she finally managed to say, “I… I Should Go!” Running out of the room, Tali’s laughter following her the whole way back to the Pit.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pilot A/N: Check my profile for the link to the discord.<br/>Well then, Shephard finally says her catchphrase.<br/>I’m trying to show that while Shephard can talk physically; she’s not used to or good at it, as evidenced by her continual pauses as she struggles to find the right words to use.<br/>And here, Cato and Ayita get some checks on how they feel about each other; and as a result, the gate is slowly opening for them.<br/>Now the Cato/Ayita pairing is something that i’ve wanted for a while now.<br/>We see all these fics about a Male Human paired with a Female Quarian; M!Shep/Tali fics, and all that fun stuff, we’ve never really seen any Fics where it's the other way around.<br/>Male Quarian/Female Human, F!Shep/Male Quarian OC (or just M!Tali as that is what the end result would typically be), is something that gets very little love in the ME community. Now I'm not much for shipping and all that, just something I’ve noticed.<br/>Now Ayita’s Rifle will get a better description next chapter; both in the Chapter itself and in the Author's notes, though Ian can explain it a little bit.<br/>Any thoughts Ian?<br/>Ian A/N: The hints from the last chapter about Combine Tech meshing with ME tech is now bearing fruit, as we see the Winfield in all it’s augmented glory. We also get the first serious hints at the salvation of the Migrant fleet; if they can get to Earth.<br/>Other than that, and some opportunity to develop characters, there’s not much else to say about this chapter.<br/>Pilot: Well then, I hope all of you have enjoyed this chapter.<br/>Please leave a review and tell us what you think; the feedback helps a lot.<br/>A TV Tropes Page would be greatly loved and appreciated, we aren’t allowed to make one ourselves since we’re the authors.<br/>And we will see ya when we see ya.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ayita Shephard, Lambda Resistance; Cato'Zorah nar Rayya, hired Quarian of the Council Funded Relay 314 Expedition. Both dissatisfied with their lot in this universe; one under the heel of a Inter-Universal Empire, and the other under the boot of an Apathetic Galactic Council. Together they will change the Galaxy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Commandant Ben Hilsop was calmly typing at his desk when the message came down from Jack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“My Office. Now.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Was all the message said; that was all it needed to say. Ben didn’t need any more words to know that Jack was pissed at the moment; why that might be, Ben had no idea. But ever the dutiful Sergeant back in the HECU, he had never been one to run and hide whenever the CO got pissed; he took it like a man and would make sure he talked the man down from committing a potentially deadly mistake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing nonetheless, Ben stood up and walked out of his office while brushing imaginary dust off of his black CP field trench coat; ignoring the two Elite CP’s that saluted him as he left his office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know what to do about Jack’s plans for a purge of the Americas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, he would chiefly be removing Breens supporters and their sympathizers; but he also had little doubts that Jack would use the Purge as an excuse to target the Rebels and ordinary people as well, and anyone else that did not fully support him and his ideas of a Uplifted Humanity in the Combine Hierarchy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben’s thoughts turned even darker as he recalled other purges throughout human history.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nazi Germany’s ‘Night of the Long Knives’ in which many of Hitlers rival’s and critics in the Nazi party were killed, was rather tame with most estimates ranging up to 1,000 people killed; Hitler just warming up for the Holocost, which was of course was far worse. Not counting the Catholics, Homosexuals, Disabled, Gypsies, and other undesirable groups; Six Million Jews died because of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Stalin would trump that, with the combination of ‘The Great Purge’ which killed </span>
  <span>between 680,000 and 1,200,000; and anywhere from the Nine to fifteen Million more people killed by Stalin’s policies, intentionally targeted deaths or not, was something that was always at the front of Ben’s mind as he worked to maintain the delicate balance between keeping Jack and the Combine happy, and the people and the Resistance alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mao had killed somewhere around twenty to forty million people with his great leap forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the Combine trumped them all, with over three billion humans dead; and all the rest enslaved in some form or another. He wasn’t sure which was worse; the fact that Aliens had trumped humanity's worst killers in terms of death, or the fact that he and others followed them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Ben stopped at the giant Oak doors leading into Jack’s office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giving a nod to the two Elites standing guard on each side; he knocked on it before entering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack, you called for me?” He asked in a straight voice as he walked in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harper looked up from his desk; and while he smiled, Ben could see that it didn’t reach his eyes. “Yes Ben I did, please have a seat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben did so, keeping the same blank expression that had won him so much poker money back in the HECU.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems that we have a whole galactic community on our hands.” Jack said, dropping any pretense; he seemed aggravated for lack of a better term. “A whole damned civilization, armed and ready for war. They’ll drop our own goddamned moon on us, assuming they don’t just cut Earth off completely and leave us and their comrades to our fate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben remained silent for a moment, while Jack fumed quietly; after waiting for Harper to calm down somewhat he asked, “How goes the building for the battlecruiser?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Here Harper brightened up somewhat, “It goes very well; it should be finished and fully equipped by the end of the week. Why do you ask?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben gave a slow nod as he decided what to say; he would have to choose his words very carefully. One wrong word, and friends or not he could very well end up on Jacks purge lists; “This galactic Civilization, are there any areas where their Government does not have any firm control?” He finally asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack’s expression turned thoughtful, then he smiled; “I like your thinking Ben, yes… we can send our new Battlecruiser out in secret and ‘test’ it out in those fringe territories; see how it performs and all that. If it does well, we can build more of them; and then the Combine will </span>
  <em>
    <span>Have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to accept us as equals. If not then, well, orbital bombardment on the Citadels is always an option.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus Vakarian was in his element. Not the part about being stranded on an alien world under dictatorial rule, that was more Nihilus’ area of expertise. No, Garrus was currently up to his mandibles in guns; and he loved it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, that’s the last of your AR and AK weapons; the serviceable ones anyway.” He ignored the glower from Zaeed. “This should give you a full platoon of Mass-Effect enhanced rifles and 500 rounds per weapon, plus back-ups.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, now we need to get the close-in weapons; pistols and shotguns.” The scarred veteran checked off his list.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus flared his mandibles. “Are those as spastic in differing ammunitions as the rifles were?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He clicked his mandibles in dismay when Massani grumbled and refused to look up. After a moment Garrus said, “Alright, second verse, same as the first; figure out what calibers we have the most of and have the highest capacity. Your fighters have </span>
  <em>
    <span>Spirit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but not training, so we’ll focus on accuracy through volume of fire.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The old Sergeant chuckled at that; no matter how vast the universe seemed, some things remained immutable. “That’ll likely be the 9mm Para. It’s a lighter round, but has decent penetration.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stopping power?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Massani grimaced at Garrus’ question and wiggled his hand. “So-so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we’ll hold off on giving those the M-E treatment; penetration is good, but over-penetration is useless.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaeed nodded, then looked thoughtful. “Hold on, I want to try something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus waited, and five minutes later Zaeed came back with a pair of pistols: one was a blocky, flat black affair that Garrus thought would be more effective as a cudgel, and a peculiar hook-pistol with a bulbous middle. “And these are?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This,” he brandished the club, “is a US Army Colt M1911. Americans used it from the Great War to the Gulf War; every single handgun since its inception that was not a revolver has copied its base design mercilessly. This,” he held up the hook, “is a British .455 Webley Mk VI. Revolver. It was my grandfathers; saved his ass on Saipan, lemme tell you.” He stepped up to the Fabricator and set the Colt in first. “They basically fire the same round, and there’s a bunch from private collections we’ve scavenged over the years. Anderson won’t modify his with all the glitz and glam, but I do want to see what she’ll do with your M-E boost.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A tap on the console and a moment later, the weapon was finished. What came out had the blocky forward frame common to Combine ‘upgrades’, with a receptacle for an Energy Plug. Zaeed passed the weapon over and put his in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus was shocked. “What, you’re not going to test it before modifying your Grandfather’s weapon?” This felt almost like sacrilege, altering a weapon that had so much personal history.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaeed took his newly modified pistol, and slotted a Plug into the under-barrel receptacle. “His then, mine now. Besides, David’s already going to kick my ass for messing with his baby. If I don’t do the same to mine, well...” he loaded the cylinder and walked towards the range, with Garrus following after.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaeed gave a look at his gun, then Andersons before taking aim down the range with his pistol; pulling the trigger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the fact that he was used to it by now; Garrus was still somewhat amazed at the loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crack</span>
  </em>
  <span> human firearms seemed to produce as opposed to the distinctive </span>
  <em>
    <span>Boom</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a regular Mass Effected gun. Even with the ‘M.E’ upgrade, the guns hadn’t lost that distinctive </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crack</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That </span>
  <em>
    <span>crack</span>
  </em>
  <span> was followed by a hollow </span>
  <em>
    <span>pang </span>
  </em>
  <span>from the steel plate used as a target.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Range safe!” Massani shouted as he walked over to the plate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Garrus nearly jumped as Anderson seemed to materialize next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re, uh, testing upgrades on pistols sir!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? How’s the Sergeant’s antique holding up?” He nodded at the revolver on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Massani sauntered up carrying the back plate. “Dunno yet.” He set the plate on the table like a shield. “We were testing yours first.” He looked at his commander through a hole in the sheet of metal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You what?!” Anderson slammed his hands on the table and leaned over the plate. He was about to speak when he glanced down at the half-inch thick sheet of steel. There was a blossom of burst metal on the back near Massani. He stepped back and leaned down until the hole was eye level, at which point Zaeed stuck his pinky through and wiggled it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood up and extended his hand. “Set the range Sergeant. If you manage to out shoot me, I won’t put you on Galley duty for Ulysses.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus let out a sigh of relief as Massani smirked and walked back. He’d have much rather dealt with Shephard’s giddiness at her enhanced rifle than get on the wrong side of his new commander.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you looking so casual for, Vakarian? You were in on this, you’re on the hook for it.” Garrus sagged slightly at the Commander’s declaration just as Zaeed returned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Range is hot.” -</span>
  <em>
    <span>Crack-pang-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nihlus followed the growing crowd moving towards the base’s improvised range. When he got there, he was greeted by a strangely familiar sight; weapons training being carried out as a shooting competition. Sgt. Massani was walking people through the safe operation of the newer Dark Energy enhanced firearms, while Commander Anderson was holding court over the actual shooting competition. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was well aware of his own people’s tendency to be competitive, and had used that very bit of psychology to great effect both in training like this, and to accomplish his duties as a Spectre. This posed an ideal opportunity to learn something about these ‘humans’ in a non-hostile environment. One human in particular caught his interest, as Tali, Cato, and Shephard fussed with the Vortal human’s antique rifle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What seems to be all the fuss today?” he asked with a cheerful vocal drone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Kryik! Hi,” Tali smiled and waved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was interesting to see the Quarian interactions now that they were no longer suit bound; and what was even more interesting was just how… ‘human’ they seemed. Though he did note the two pilgrims seemed to exaggerate every expression; likely a byproduct of only being able to convey emotions through posture and their eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nihlus did the Turian equivalent of a smile in reply as he looked at Shephards rifle. “I remember you using this to kill the, what was it... Controller Antlion?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In contrast to many of his earlier interactions with the human, she seemed rather… shy, for lack of a better term. “I…” Shephard swallowed and coughed, “Yes, that is... correct.” She replied, sounding uncertain of what she should say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked appreciatively at the weapon. “That’s quite impressive for such a rudimentary design. How effective is it now with the enhancements?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s very effective, Shephard claims that this could effectively shoot and kill a target up to nearly a kilometer; and the enhancements double its range, it’s ammo capacity, and vastly improves the sights!” Tali exclaimed, sounding very excited; while Shephard just gave a timid nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was curious how in battle Shephard was a ruthless killing machine, yet in a casual environment she seemed to be more easily spooked than a fledgling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It um… It shoots very well… Very well.” Shephard agreed, her face still shrouded in shadows; but her eyes were glowing with hidden excitement; very much like a Quarians.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am surprised by how backward compatible these two technologies are, though I suppose I shouldn’t be; despite their differences in nomenclature, Mass Effect physics is ultimately the manipulation of Dark Energy.” He paused for a moment, taking in the implications of his own statement. “In a way, your own </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vortal </span>
  </em>
  <span>abilities mirror those of our own </span>
  <em>
    <span>Biotics. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It seems odd to me that this Combine takes such great lengths to suppress humanity’s potential, given it’s clear utility. Why do you think that is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shephard seemed to think his words over while Cato and Tali looked at her in concern as her eye’s dimmed somewhat. Shephard aimed her rifle down the range, taking in the holographic scope as she did so. “I… I do not pretend to understand the Combine’s... intentions.” She finally said, “But… we believe it's because... the Combine desire above all else… Control, I think is the word. And my kind are inherently… independent… They have tried to... control us in the past... and you saw the results... with Jack.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shephard seemed to practically spit that last part out, not even bothering to conceal her bitterness regarding the matter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nihlus nodded, though he inwardly cringed; his very position as a Council Spectre was a demonstration and exercise in galactic political control. Between humanity’s apparent stubborn streak, and their experiences with a macro-political entity that ruled from ‘Citadels’, he foresaw no end of headaches in his future. The fact that Vortal abilities didn’t need anything like Bio-Amps meant there were no market controls that could be put in place. Asari dominance of the Bio-Amp market was one of the key measures used to restrict governments from developing enhanced Biotic soldiers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of that was even before the potential of the Quarian Migrant Fleet curing their species wide immune-deficiency. It wouldn’t be a problem were it not for war-hawks like Admiral Rael'Zorah; his open promotion of the idea of a ‘Crusade’ to retake the Quarian homeworld had the very real chance of sparking a galaxy wide reprisal from the Geth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would need to tread a very fine political line with both of these groups to prevent reactionary elements between all of them from sparking all out war. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted to just shoot something right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May I try your rifle out?” He asked finally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shephard blinked, before stammering out; “I-uh-I… Y-yes, of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Nihlus took the wooden weapon, examining it. The Combine tech was quite unseemly, but the human make under it had an almost Asari designer quality mixed with Turian practicality; the old Iron sights were still accessible, and despite its rather primitive make, it still looked and aimed better than many modern weapons he used in the field.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking down the scope, he still couldn’t help but feel a certain amount of amazement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t a blocky tube filled with magnifiers, it wasn’t a box with a high-definition camera that could zoom and magnify; It was a holo-sight that could zoom in on targets from very long distances.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More Technology that the Council and Galaxy as a whole would benefit from. Though if Agent Solus was to be believed, and he’d be a fool not to, the Antlion derivative ‘Medi-Gel’ as he called it would revolutionize trauma medicine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head and refocused on the matter at talon; human weapons technology.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-Crack-pang-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rolled his shoulder. This was an unforgiving weapon, though he could see through the enhanced aperture that the rifle’s solid projectile had not only perforated the witness-plate, it had significantly deformed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He safed the weapon and turned back to the young trio. “What does this fire?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita rummaged in a pocket and handed him a metal cylinder with a bronze cone, tipped with a greyish metal. He gave the round a quick scan with his omnitool and buzzed in appreciation at what he saw. Where Council small arms relied on solid metallic fragments with limited aerodynamics, this projectile was a copper clad soft lead slug. If he understood what he was reading right, these weapons behaved more like capitol-grade mass driver rounds; deforming on impact to maximize trauma to the target.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His own people and the Krogans were the only other races to develop conventional warfare technologies before discovering a Prothean cache. As far as he knew, every other race jumped from early breech-loading firearms directly to Eezo based mass drivers. The Turians had made the transition grudgingly as a political and economic concession with the nascent Council.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked over as one of the more skilled human soldiers fired off several short, controlled bursts. By the time he was done, the witness plate was a ragged mass of glowing metal. These weapons could be a decisive advantage to humanity and any parties they entered into trade with. He needed to ensure that party was the Citadel Council, whatever concessions the Councilors needed to swallow to get it done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What… what do you think? Is it... good?” Shephard asked, startling him out of his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nihlus nodded, “Yes, it is a very good weapon; the bolt action mechanism is quite simplistic and easy to make and maintain. Very reliable too, if you say this thing is nearly a hundred years old; and the ‘Inverse Mass Effect’ upgrade made its penetrating abilities on par with that of a regular Prothean based weapon, while keeping the brute stopping power inherent of the slugs these weapons fire.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad to hear that you approve Mr. Kryick.” A deep voice said from behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shepherd gave a soft squeak and spun around while snapping to attention; Cato and Tali doing the same at the sight of Commander Anderson. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nihlus wasn’t sure what to make of the good Commander; from what he could gather, the human had been his peoples equivalent of a Spectre, yet from everything Nihlus had seen he would have made a horrible spy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps these ‘SEALs’ performed a different function than he had originally thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re doing a little impromptu shooting competition, and the loser has to help Gardner prepare Ulysses’s meal. And what that entails is essentially being a taste tester; apparently the nastier a headcrab tastes, the more cooked it is. And Ulys loves his headcrab cooked really well.” Anderson explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what does winning entail?” Nihlus asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anderson just shrugged, “Bragging rights, an extra minute given to a ‘Xen Shower’, and first dibs on upgrades with the fabricator.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s for the Honor of the Armiger Legion that we triumph!” Garrus postured next to his neatly bulls-eyed target.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nihlus twitched his mandibles and unhooked his rifle from it’s carrier on his back. The Spirits of his own unit would never forgive him for ignoring such a challenge. “For the Honor of the Legion it is.” He tipped his head back and bellowed out, “Hail the Blackwatch; tremble and Hail!” He then strutted over to the firing line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrex chuckled and walked up to his right; followed by Garrus, Anderson, and Massani.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As everyone got ready to start shooting, Wrex had to get one last taunt it. “Just so you guys know, I am Krogan; I never lose.” he proclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone else on the firing line looked at each other; nodded once… then the rangemaster blew the whistle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrex stared at the cooked Headcrab, and had to resist the urge to gag as he smelled it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure which was worse; the smell or the fact that he had to taste it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It can’t taste as bad as it smells</span>
  </em>
  <span> he tried to reassure himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re ‘SEALs’ must have been top level snipers; I have never seen such a high level performance at the range, besides myself that is.” Garrus was saying, and Wrex knew there was a cocky smirk on the little Turians face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha! His SEAL’s were based off the British SAS, which my native New Zealand SAS is a direct descendant from.” Massani exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was my team's designated marksman, it was expected I shoot that well; and there were far better shooters than me.” Anderson added with some modesty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is Wrex not eating anything?” Liara’s voice drifted over to his ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard the conversation at his end of the table drift off; and he looked up to see all the survivors, plus Kelly, Miranda, Shephard, Anderson, and Massani staring at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Urdnot Wrex would best taste our food; this one requires sustenance to return to peak effectiveness.” The rumbling and raspy voice of that damned ‘Ulysses’ guy behind him remarked. Despite it being mostly monotonic, Wrex could swear he heard amusement in the damned aliens voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrex slowly reached forward and picked up the headcrab, dangling it by its legs in front of his face. Curse his species nearsightedness, it had cost him the damned game.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That looks… very well done…” Shephards quiet, stilted, and uncertain voice drifted over to him as he stared at it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s… unfortunate there Mr. Wrex; the more well done a headcrab is, the worse it tastes.” Kelly noted, pushing something called ‘mashed potatoes’ in front of Miranda, who began to poke at it with a confused expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As un-appetizing as the ‘Potatoes’ looked, he instinctively felt that they would be better than what was in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What's wrong with me, I'm a Krogan; I can eat anything. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought, steeling his nerves and ripped off one of the legs. He didn’t wait to hear the other’s thoughts or comments; he just chucked the leg into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrex’s eyes bulged out of his head, as a foriegn feeling spread across his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wh-What is this?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought frantically, as he began to gag; much to his surprise. His eyes started to water as he struggled to chew the headcrab leg; the odd, almost painful effect, growing steadily worse by the second. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is this poisoned? Am I poisoned? Is that what this is? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought, gagging again as he did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to swallow the damned thing, but it felt like it was sticking in his throat; and that horrible feeling on his tongue went with it. Coughing, and now fully convinced that it was poisonous; he spat the headcrab leg out, coughing and gagging the whole time. He smashed his fist on the table, causing the plates and silverware to jump; “Water! Poison!” He demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone else didn’t seem to be taking it as seriously as he thought they would.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was laughing at him; the only exceptions were Miranda, who just smiled around a spoonful of potatoes, despite trying not too. Massani, who was giving him an admiring look; and Shephard, who seemed to take pity on him and telekinetically lifted a pitcher of water and placed it in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing the glass and sloshing it around in his mouth, Wrex promptly spit it out as it only seemed to make the sensations on his tongue more acute; at least until he spit out the water, which made it go down by a lot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ulysses walked up beside him, holding his cane, as he grabbed the headcrab; “Ah… sustenance.” He proclaimed, before chowing down on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to admit mate; you lasted a lot longer than I thought you would. That was about one minute of gagging with that damned leg in your mouth; most everyone else lasts about five seconds, I held the record at ten seconds.” Massani noted with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrex glared at the ancient three armed demon, then turned away as Ulysses slurped up a particularly juicy morsel. “That was... it tasted like pure evil! Like it was angry at me for cooking it and wanted revenge!” The table burst out in laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus pointed with a fork. “I thought Krogan’s could stomach-gack!” Wrex had flicked an errant headcrab giblet and scored a direct hit into the Turian’s open mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nihlus shook his head in mock dismay. “If only you could have mustered that kind of accuracy on the range earlier, you might have been spared your wretched fate.” He said, Garrus gagging and choking on the bit of headcrab the whole while. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nihlus glanced at the two Quarians who were chuckling along with everyone else. They were diligently cutting their food into finer and finer quantities. “Is there something wrong with your </span>
  <em>
    <span>Reeklet</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The siblings looked at each other in embarrassment as they tried to come up with something to say. They didn’t want to insult his and Garrus’ generosity in sharing their supplies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quarian diet exclusively liquid.” Mordin commented absently while cracking the shell on something Adams called ‘Mud-Bugs’. “Have observed similar behavior in patients recovering from oral surgery.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly nodded in agreement, quietly showing Miranda how to cut her ‘Bullsquid Steak’. “As I understand it, your entire people have been confined to those suits for some centuries?” The two sheepishly nodded. “You'll notice some gastro-intestinal discomfort in the coming days, if you haven’t already. Be sure to let myself or Professor Solus know so we can prescribe an appropriate treatment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some of the table’s levity ebbed into sympathy for their guests; until Massani joked, “Well… that's one downside to curing your peoples immune system; everyone will be stuck in the shitters after rediscovering the glory of solid foods.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone laughed at the crude joke, except for Miranda and Shephard; but even they smiled somewhat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Beep!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The laughter tapered off as Anderson looked over to his communications setup on the ‘Bridge’, a worried look on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Beep!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit!” Massani exclaimed, he and Anderson jumped to their feet and rushed over to the ‘bridge’; everyone else from the table, except for Ulysses, Miranda, and Kelly, quickly joined them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrex tossed a lump of bread in his mouth. “Okay, why do those two look like </span>
  <em>
    <span>they’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> the ones that sampled Ulysses’ food?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the ‘Spokesman’, he’s our chief informant in the Consuls administration here in the America’s.” Massani informed them, rapidly typing into the console; passwords, overrides, the whole works.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t have much of a command structure beyond communicating with other major cells in monthly updates; but if the ‘Spokesman’ contacts us, that's about as close as we get to a High Priority Mission out here.” Anderson added, removing what looked like a key from around his neck; before inserting it into a port on the console.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, the screen turned black for a moment, before shifting back to a black room; in the center of it was a human cloaked in shadows, no features beyond the fact that he was male and he had hair, was discernible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment he spoke, his voice garbled and clearly scrambled; “Hello Commander.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is good to see you spokesman, what news do you have?” Anderson asked, while everyone else settled into a rough semi-circle around the monitor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see that you have managed to rescue a decent number of the Aliens; this is very good. But unfortunately, the rest of the survivors have been scattered to many minor rebel cells across the America’s; and all the rest have been either terminated, or taken to Hades Gate.” The ‘Spokesman’ stated, no hint of excitement or dismay in his tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liara looked down in sadness, likely thinking of her mother; while the rest of the Aliens looked at each other, wondering what to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As much as I wish that were the only bad news I had to share, there is more.” The Spokesman hit a button on his desk, and an image came up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrex leaned forward to get a good look at what he was seeing. An enormous flat black spire could be seen sticking out of a hole in the ground. As the image panned, they could see the hole was at least two thirds deeper than the exposed spire. At first he thought it was a building under construction, then he noticed great hoses with frost and steam, as well as a number of trapezoidal fins. When the image came to a stop above the object, they all saw two holes in the very top of the structure. A nearby tripod walker with a Asarioid figure helped give the entire assembly a sense of scale.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That thing's light-cruiser weight at least, or I’ll donate my </span>
  <em>
    <span>quad</span>
  </em>
  <span> to science. Are those dual one meter mass driver cannons?” Wrex asked, incredulous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s… that is a Dark Fusion Reactor like what’s found in the Citadels. Jesus christ, they’ve built a fuckin’ warship; whats next, a moon base?” Zaeed demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Spokesman cleared his throat, and everyone quieted down. “The Consul has ordered the construction of a Battlecruiser; it will be ready for launch before the end of the week. The Consul plans to send it to the wildlands of the galaxy, what you Aliens call ‘The Terminus’. This will serve as a field test for the beginning of a new spaceborn fleet. Should this test be successful, he intends to build more to create a fleet of ships. From then, the Consul intends to use it to bargain for a higher position for humanity within the Combine Hierarchy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Green lightning arced around the chamber for a moment. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>The Combine must not be allowed to spread!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> nearly everyone was driven to their knees by Ulysses’ telepathic bellow; even The Spokesman reeled from the other side of the state.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the man quickly rallied and said, “That is something we can agree on Vortigaunt; the data I am sending you gives the exact location of the Battlecruiser. The Consul’s brilliance is his greatest weakness. In his hubris, he has not posted additional security at Hades Gate; as he is already preparing a purge of all of his Political Rivals. As a result, it is mainly Civil Protection Officers and the standard Overwatch Company standing guard over this Battlecruiser and all the Aliens captured from the ship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You must steal this ship from them; wipe all data that they have kept, and if possible destroy the facility. My sources indicate that all the data recovered from the downed spaceship is being kept at Hades Gate, and only there in order to prevent the Advisors and the Administrator from discovering the plot.” He said it calmly, and firmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was nodding; before Shephard stepped forward, “How… how can we… capture this ship? We are only forty seven… and surely we will not totally abandon this base.” She said, her voice even smaller than before; if that was possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Spokesman seemed to smile; “You are not alone, South Mountain contains many old… secrets and equipment that you can use. But to get there and avoid Combine Patrols, you must go through Cumberland.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shephard recoiled as if she had been struck, and all the humans present winced. “No…” She whispered, “Not there… again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do apologize, but our movements must not be discovered; you have five days to get to Hades Gate and capture the vessel. Use it, go back to your people and beg them for help. Good Luck, Commander.” And with those words, the Spokesman winked out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one said a word, until Shephard spun on her heel and ran as fast as she could to her quarters; and everyone could hear her practically hyperventilating the whole way.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pilot A/N: Not much to say for this one.<br/>Wrex and the bit with the headcrab is something that Ian and I had come up with a while ago; introducing the concept of something that a Krogan couldn’t eat.<br/>The Council and their Prothean Cargo Cult almost certainly ruffled some feathers when it came to first contact scenarios. Among others, is weapons; because the Asari are the “masters” of the Council and the Galaxy.<br/>They are pacifists, so it probably stands to reason that they did not really progress much in terms of firearms until they discovered their Prothean cash.<br/>Granted, none of the races except Humanity, Krogan, and the Turians seems to have had the need to develop more complicated weaponry beyond trapdoor firearms; as they likely would not have needed weapons of mass destruction until they reached space and made contact with other races.<br/>So this opens up a lot of opportunities regarding weapon development; with humanity's long history of weapon variation and development, combined with the Combines penchant for simply taking already existing tech and beefing it up opens up a lot of opportunity.<br/>Ayita’s 1917 Enfeild’s (Or Winfeild as we’ve been referring to it) upgrades are the Holographic Scope (which is the Pistols Reflex Sight from HL: Alyx, just with a magnification ability that goes from x1.5 all the way to x10), the Bullet Reservoir (same thing as the Pistol, again; only its on the left side, and it fits six rounds due to .30-06 being bigger than .45 ACP), and the new ‘Inverse Mass Effect’.<br/>The IME is not really my forte since I’m not good with tech, and it was Ian’s brainchild; would you mind explaining it a bit Ian?<br/>Ian A/N: IME is my shorthand for the Combine’s description of “Mass Effect” technologies. Simply put, it’s the use of Dark Energy to make light that which is heavy, and make heavy that which is light. <br/> This chapter is a breath of fresh air before the fight begins in earnest; a chance of the resistance, and the readers, to relax and savor life’s bounty. There is also a nod to the reality of the Quarians’ predicament. A lifetime of liquid diets will not prepare one for the simple ordeal of chewing food.<br/>It is also meant to show both how versatile the Combine technology is, and how alarmingly fast they are at producing war material. <br/>I can’t really say more without giving anything away. Stay tuned, good readers.<br/>Pilot: Well then, I hope y’all enjoyed the chapter; next chapter will be coming next wednesday at the usual time of 11 AM EST.<br/>Leave a review and tell us what you guys think; the feedback helps a lot, you have no idea.<br/>A TV Tropes page would be greatly loved and appreciated.<br/>And we will see ya when we see ya.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ayita Shephard, Lambda Resistance; Cato'Zorah nar Rayya, hired Quarian of the Council Funded Relay 314 Expedition. Both dissatisfied with their lot in this universe; one under the heel of a Inter-Universal Empire, and the other under the boot of an Apathetic Galactic Council. Together they will change the Galaxy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cato paced uneasily outside of Ayita’s room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had done so for the past hour; trying to work up the courage to knock on the door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ask her yourself.” yeah that’s great advice Sgt. Massani,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cato scoffed to himself as he paced. After a long moment, he placed his ear against the hatch to Ayita’s room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could hear her breathing, and perhaps sobbing; but he wasn’t sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, he knocked on the door while sending a tendril of his mind out to contact her. After a long pause, he felt Panic, Fear, Terror; and above all, Pain. Deciding that enough was enough, he said; “Ayita, I'm coming in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please don't be naked. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought to himself as he walked in; the last thing he wanted was for a repeat of the Locker incident.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he walked in, he saw Ayita curled up on her Cot; sparking energy into a nearby exposed socket while the shadows around her face had been dropped. Her Emerald eyes had dimmed to almost nothing, and the whites of her eyes were tinted red; streaks of tears running down her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayita…” He said slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cato…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She replied telepathically, but her tone made it clear just how depressed she was feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayita, what happened? What’s so bad about this ‘Cumberland’ that causes so much pain for you?” He asked, choosing his words carefully as he sat down next to her; and after a moment of debate, set his hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then it slammed into him all at once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Death! Pain! So much Pain that it made him want to scream as loud as his lungs could manage.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato yelped and fell off the cot, holding his hand as he felt phantom pains from it; as if his fingers were melting off of his hand and being replaced by claws, his head was being drilled, and his stomach was being torn open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cato!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> This time there was alarm and concern in Ayita’s voice; she had stood up from her cot and was kneeling next to him. There were more tears in her eyes and she looked at him holding his head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh God… I’m so sorry, I forgot that I could share memories of others!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She exclaimed, taking his hands and looking at them as if to check there wasn’t any real damage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m… I’m okay, but by the Homeworld; </span>
  </em>
  <span>what </span>
  <em>
    <span>was that?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asked, still somewhat stunned; to the point he hadn't noticed that they were still holding hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>That</span>
  <em>
    <span> is how it feels to be taken over by a Headcrab and turned into a Zombie.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Kheelah</span>
  <em>
    <span>, what happened at this Cumberland place?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asked again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It would be best that The Ayita Shephard shows The Cato’Zorah that which he asks for. One picture is worth a thousand words; if that were true, how many words would a memory convey?” A familiar gravely voice asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Vortals turned to see Ulysses standing in the entrance to Ayita’s quarters, cane in hand; cloak drawn close around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato could feel the unease coming from Ayita turn to fear and worry as the elderly Vortigaunt walked up to them. “It is always better to face that which one fears with others they trust.” He explained, as he set a hand on each of their shoulders, “And trust is built up slowly over the illusion of time. If you desire to heal, The Ayita Shephard, this is something you must face together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sent a jolt of energy through them both, and darkness swallowed them whole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liara watched the Elderly Alien send her friends to what he called ‘The Room’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as the Aliens seemed to hate the idea of Melding, she still could not help but think of all the similarities to it as she saw the Human and Quarian slump over to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Liara T’Soni would best reveal herself to us, and explain why she believes this… Abomination known as the Meld is so similar to our abilities.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liara froze where she stood; as much as she hated to admit it, this Alien terrified her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It terrified her because it was essentially the exact opposite to the Asari in every way; Asari became more beautiful as they aged, this race just seemed to grow uglier. Asari loved influence and diplomacy, this one seemed to despise it; preferring solitude, and blunt speeches to get its point across. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But what terrified her the most was that there was one thing it </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> have in common with the Matriarchs she had been surrounded with when she had grown up; and that was Power.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We still wait for an answer… and an appearance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hopefully, it wasn’t easily offended like most Matriarchs she had met; because she had the distinct feeling that she was in trouble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cato opened his eyes, and took in the darkness that was the room.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He was dressed in his old Uniform of the Quarian Monarchy</span>
  </em>
  <span>; </span>
  <em>
    <span>his ceremonial </span>
  </em>
  <span>Senhi,</span>
  <em>
    <span> gilded in purple and silver, draped almost to the floor, while his </span>
  </em>
  <span>Realk </span>
  <em>
    <span>was the gold inlaid steel of a Royal Guard. All that was missing was the traditional pike.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Though that was unimportant next to the other occupant of the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Room.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Ayita stood across from him, almost exactly as they had been when they had woken up in the mine. Her modesty only preserved by a sheaf of bone and bead chest armor and an intricately embroidered skirt. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There was a fierceness about her that was both daunting and compelling.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He took a hesitant step forward and extended a hand. “As I am to serve my people as their shield and spear, let me also serve you now. Show me what I must know.” As soon as the ideas formed he felt silly about them; she could tear him from stem to stern if she wanted. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How was he supposed to-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He was startled out of his insecurities when she gripped his hand. “Thank you Cato. This is a very hard memory to face.” She smiled up at him. “I do not share it with the rest of the base, because so many others share the same memory. It can become... agonizing.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She turned and waved a hand, and the Room morphed into a rustic brick and mortar town. He could hear a nearby river and see a mountain ridge in the distance, straight as a laser. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was winter, snow was falling lightly; already beginning to pile up on the ground. But it didn’t seem to affect the people any; there were dozens of humans walking around in the square, happily stopping at shops and talking with others. Children had begun to take the snow and press it into their hands; which confused Cato, until he saw them throwing the balls of snow at each other.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The squeals of laughter, mixed with the laughs of many of the adults as they watched the children enjoy themselves.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The old brick and stone building off in the distance reminded him of the Extranet pictures of Monasteries on Thessia, only smaller and more… inviting somehow. Despite the somewhat rundown appearance of the town, it was clear that the people here were happy and content with what they had; it reminded him of home back on the fleet.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boom!</span>
  <em>
    <span> He froze at the distant boom, but relaxed when he saw no one in the memory react to it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps I imagined it.</span>
  <em>
    <span> He thought to himself.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He stopped looking around and looked at Ayita, who seemed to be shivering slightly; whether it was from the cold or from the memory he was not sure. He tried to take off his </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sehni</span>
  <em>
    <span> to give it to her like when they spied Miranda’s true form; but just like before, he could not remove it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Remembering what he did the last time, he thought of something warm for her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A fur covered cloak with an almost Varren-like hood appeared in his hands, and he walked over to her and set it over her shoulders. Ayita immediately drew it around herself; quickly taking the Varren-like headpiece and putting it over her head.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She flashed him a quick smile, and opened her mouth to say something; </span>
  </em>
  <span>Boom!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She stopped and cringed, and Cato stepped closer to her; this time it didn’t seem like they were the only ones to have heard the booming noise. The townsfolk, or rather the memories of them, stopped and looked seemingly behind where Cato and Ayita were standing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ayita squeezed her eyes shut, but Cato turned and gasped.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boom!Boom!Bo-Bo-Boom!Boom!Bo-Boom!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He watched in openmouthed horror as what appeared to be Artillery shells rained down from above. The far off guns were firing so fast and with such frequency, it sounded like someone was banging a chorus of hammers against a sheet of battleplating.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The shells began to slam into the ground, the impact killing some humans as the townsfolk scattered; and the horror was only just beginning. He watched as Headcrabs began to jump out of the ends of the shells, immediately jumping and latching onto anyone that got near it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Human militiamen immediately began shooting the headcrabs; while others began corralling the Civilians away from the shells, leading them to other parts of the city. But it did no good as more shells slammed into the ground, the surrounding buildings, even into clusters of people.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ayita was openly shaking now, and Cato knew why.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As the people were zombified, he could feel their pain; the horrible feeling of the disgusting little creatures burrowing through his skull and into his brian. The feeling that you were no longer in control of your own body.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ayita had fallen to her knees and had tears running down her face; her eyes still shut tight, her hands pressed to her temples. Cato knelt down, and put his hands on her shoulders; and flinched as the barrage of voices assaulted his mind.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Help Us!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Please!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh God Please Help! It Hurts!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heeeeeeeelp!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I Can’t Control Myself!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My Head!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Voices were overwhelming, but he gritted his teeth and endured it. He noticed Ayita relax slightly, and slowly open her eyes again; the destruction around them slowed somewhat. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She gasped as the pressure of the memory subsided. “I… I can’t feel the pain anymore.” Her eyes watered again, but this time from joy. “Thank you!” She exclaimed, before throwing her arms around Cato’s shoulders and hugging him tightly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cato slowly, and hesitantly returned the hug.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you! The pain and the voices! They’re still there, but I can tolerate them somewhat.” She gasped, still crying.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cato wasn’t really sure what to say, but he opened his mouth regardless. “Auntie 'Raan used to say that ‘the weight of memory is a terrible burden when carried alone, but the lightest of loads when shared’.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The room began to lose its cohearence as Ayita, for the first time in as long as she could remember, allowed the memory to fade.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita opened her eyes, and smiled; wiping her face of any tears that remained, while Cato groggily sat up and groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll never get used to that.” He grumbled, rubbing his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cato…” Ayita said next to him, and he turned to look at her; he could see that she was practically beaming as she reapplied the shadows around her face, “Thank you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled back, “You’re welcome; c’mon, let's go see what the commander’s got planned.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both stood and walked out of her Quarters, to find Liara and Ulysses standing there; Liara sweating bullets and Ulys glaring her down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita tilted her head in confusion, “Master?” She questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is not of concern to either of you, The Ayita Shephard or The Cato’Zorah; we were simply educating The Liara T’Soni on the errors of her ways,” was all Ulysses said as he turned and walked down the hallway, his cane thumping on the ground; “Come, The Anderson is requesting Volunteers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato and Ayita looked at each other and shrugged, while Liara shuddered and ran down the hall; hugging the wall to stay as far away from the Vortigant as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a short walk, and they could hear Anderson talking as they walked in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know many of you have strong feelings about Cumberland; both what was done there, and our evacuation. However we </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get to the reinforcements from South Mountain to breach Hades Gate, and that means going through the Cumberland Narrows if we want to make it there in time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pointed to a paper map on a corkboard for everyone to see. “We need to avoid the old National Freeway due to Combine mechanized patrols, so we’ll be going cross country through Manny’s Gap, then up and over Stone ridge.” He traced a path through a shallow valley and up to a ridgeline overlooking a river. “We’ll need to follow the mountain stream beds into the outskirts of La Vale to avoid the worst of the Walker patrols.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the rebel fighters stuck a hand up. “Isn’t that going to take us through the Combine auto-plantations?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato leaned over to Ayita as the group murmured. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s the problem with this </span>
  </em>
  <span>La Vale</span>
  <em>
    <span>?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She took his hand and he perceived automated farms sown with alien crops and anti-personnel mines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know the route we need to take is difficult, but it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> necessary. We need to secure the objectives at Hades Gate or the Consul and the Combine will have both a weapon of unprecedented power, and the ability to spread throughout this galaxy. Countless lives are at risk. Adding to that, we have a unique opportunity to secure aid in our fight against the Combine.” Anderson nodded, and Nihlus stood up and faced the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have come to know me and my compatriots. In our short time together, I have come to know and respect your tenacity, your ingenuity, and your compassion in aiding us despite your own plight.” He paused as if to gather himself. “I have not shared this until now, but I am an official representative of an interstellar political league. I vow before all of you, that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> carry word of your people’s plight, and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> return with a liberation force; even if I have to personally recruit every member of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita eyed Cato curiously. He shrugged. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The SPECTREs are a group of agents for the Council. His word will carry a great deal of weight. As to whether the Council will act...”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita could feel the bitterness he tried to restrain at the mention of the Council. She had her own mixed feelings on the organization. Her link with Cato meant she had long since learned the full name of the alien government, and felt very wary of </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> who ruled from a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Citadel</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anderson stepped forward. “Obviously, we will not be leaving the base unmanned. However I would never ask anyone to take this journey in my stead. I need at least a dozen volunteers to pull this off, and I do mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>volunteers</span>
  </em>
  <span>; there will be no compulsory recruitment. If I only leave with ten, or even five people, then that’s who I’ll take.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped back and waited. Zaeed stood almost instantly. Dr. Chambers and Greg Adams were close on his heels. They were joined by Adams’ two assistants: Gabby Danniels and Ken Donnely. About a dozen other fighters followed suit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anderson gave a proud, but sad smile. “Welcome aboard, ladies and gentlemen. I’ll give you tonight to get squared away and ship-shape. We leave at moon set.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Cato and the others exited the ‘Airlock’, he balked at the blast of cold air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the three days he and the rest had been stuck underground, it had snowed; and it had snowed a lot. At least ten, maybe fifteen centimeters of snow had piled up on the ground; it was beautiful, the flurries and the moon shining behind the clouds gave the land an almost ethereal appearance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shivering, Cato pulled the Camouflaged ‘Parka’ closer around himself; his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sehni</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing little to block the cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning around, he noticed pretty much all the humans looked like they were fine with the cold; some, in fact, looked energized by it. It was his fellow Council Aliens that looked the most uncomfortable with the weather; Garrus and Nihlus huffed and immediately their fringes dipped while they drew their own human provided coats around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali, like him, squinted her eyes and bucked slightly but seemed mostly fine otherwise. It was a novel and unwelcome experience, having the air itself attack their eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrex seemed to be the least affected, just snorting before he deployed his helmet; while Dr. Solus shivered and immediately started rambling about ‘body heat’. Liara looked very uncomfortable in the cold, while Ulysses just tightened his cloak as he took in the sights.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda and Ms. Kelly both drew up their hoods, Miranda looking fascinated with the snow as the flurries blew right past her face, even going so far as to catch a snowflake on her tongue and giggle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita tilted her head, and Cato could feel genuine happiness from her as she held her hand out and felt the snow touch her skin. She shook her head, and she quickly pulled on her glove; her Black Ops Suit and her PCV mixed with her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sehni </span>
  </em>
  <span>like ‘Poncho’ keeping her more than warm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful…” Liara whispered as she took in the sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Also dangerous, we’ll need to be careful not to push ourselves too much or else we’ll begin to sweat; and make ourselves susceptible to hypothermia.” Zaeed grumbled as he walked to the front, slinging his Assault Rifle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will this delay us any?” Liara asked as the wind suddenly picked up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It shouldn't if we stick to the paths and don’t dawdle.” One of the Volunteers shouted, a male by the name of ‘Corporal Mitchell’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll have to be careful once we reach the automated farms; they use massive heaters to keep them warm, and it will be around 32 Degrees Celcius in the fields and the surrounding area.” The engineer called Donnely added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, Corporal Mitchall, you take Private Grace, and Private Jobb and bring up our rear. Mr. Vakarian, Mr. Kryick, Shephard you three have the best eyes and senses; you’re on point. The rest of you follow in a staggered formation, don’t bunch up; last thing I need is for one random mine to blow the whole group to kingdom come.” Anderson ordered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes sir.” Everyone Chorused, and began their long journey to South Mountain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali was huffing as she walked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The beauty and novelty of the ‘Snow’ and the Mountains that had dotted the landscape around her had long since worn off. Now she was tired, irritated, and ready to drop to the ground and eat something; followed up with a nice long nap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tired?” asked a voice next to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali jumped and looked at the human soldier that had volunteered to go with them; Corporal Mitchell was his name. Cato, Zaeed, and Dr. Solus had taken the lead now; and they were nearing one of those ‘Automated farms’ Commander Anderson had referred to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ground looked like it had been freshly tilled, and there were already plant buds beginning to sprout up from the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… a little bit, just cold mostly.” She admitted, not liking the fact that she had to admit to such weakness in front of battle hardened soldiers like this Corporal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm… you won’t be soon, those damned heaters around the field make it feel like your being gut punched when you walk into them. It’s why we humans dress in layers, because temperature swings like this happen often; even before the War. It could be ten degrees in the morning before the sun comes up, and it would reach thirty by the time the sun would set.” Mitchell explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali gaped at him; Kheelah</span>
  <em>
    <span>, even before this war, their environment was crazy.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should I start taking off my jacket and everything?” She asked innocently, before her face tinged purple as she realized what she just said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fortunately for her, the Corporal took it in stride; “Nah, we’ll be in it for only a few minutes at most; and just like how the heat is a punch to the gut; the cold is a slap in the face, It’ll be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right as he said that, they entered the ‘bubble’ of heat surrounding the farm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most everyone was about halfway down the field; Cato, Shephard, Zaeed, and Dr. Solus having just about reached the edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali began panting and picked up her pace to get out of the field faster. Mitchell chuckled and started jogging with her, ignoring the sweat running down his own face. “Slow down there little doggie, it’s not tha-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BOOOM!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali flopped to the ground, her ears ringing and her head pounding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ohhh… what just hit me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She wondered, blinking to try and clear her vision. As her vision cleared, she saw that everyone had dropped to the ground fully prone; all having drawn their weapons, including Shephard and Cato, as their position left them ill suited to use their powers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only Ulysses remained standing, staring towards her and Corporal Mitchell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait… Mitchell…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tali blearily turned her gaze to the right; and had to fight down a scream. The humans entire right side was a bloody pulp; his leg and arm having been blown clean off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“TALI!” Cato screamed from up front.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“SHUT UP!” Anderson bellowed at Cato, looking around; “We’ve walked into a minefield; this is a fake farmfield. That mine has probably triggered an alarm by now; we need to get out of here. Ms. Zorah, Mitchell! Are you okay?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Okay… Mitchell is dead!” Tali wheezed back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andersons face fell for a moment, before Zaeed shouted; “David! It looks like there’s a wall and a road up ahead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All right, Everyone mark your spots, take out your knives and Bayonets; and work towards Zaeed.” Anderson ordered. “Grace! Jobb! Work your way towards Ms. Zorah and the Corporal's body. Retrieve his SAW, and make sure Ms. Zorah’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali blinked as the other humans began drawing their knives, and began poking the ground in front of them. Her fellow survivors of course had no clue what they were doing, and after a moment Liara shouted, “What are we supposed to do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali stiffened, as did all the others when they felt Shephard touch their minds; and she saw that she was supposed to poke the ground in front of her at a shallow angle so the blade would hit the side of the mine rather than the top of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cursing to herself as Shephard's mind withdrew from hers; Tali quickly began to mimic the humans actions, sweat rolling off of her head as she worked. The heat, mixed with the rush of adrenaline, the rather labor intensive method of mine searching, and her nervousness were all causing her to sweat like a rushing river.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ulysses made her feel even worse when he just walked down the center of the field; humming something in his people's language while he did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding that it would be easier to walk his path rather than make her own, Tali shifted towards the middle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking, she noticed that at least half had already made it to the middle and had crossed the street; taking up positions behind the stone wall on the other side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How did they get there so fast?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as she thought that, Sgt. Massani shouted, “David! The Patrol’s coming in!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright Zaeed, spread everyone out across the wall and set them up for an ambush.” Anderson replied before turning to everyone still stuck in the field, “Pick up the pace! We need to be out of here yesterday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frantic, Tali began poking the ground faster and faster as she tried to get to the middle where Ulysses had walked. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bosh’tet! K’urwa Dra</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>ń! </span>
  </em>
  <span>What does he think I'm doing?” She cursed to herself as she crawled and poked with her knife.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her borrowed uniform and ‘parka’ were suffocating, to the point that it felt like she was breathing in water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“COMMANDER!” Massani bellowed, pointing down the road.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali looked up in horror, and realized that it was only herself, Private Grace, and Private Jobb that were still in the field. Jobb and Grace were still clumped together; while she was a healthy distance away from them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ms. Zorah! Privates! You’ll never make it! Build up a wall of rocks and dirt and lie prone on the ground; don’t move unless they spot you!” Anderson ordered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali looked at the other two humans, who both looked very calm facing the very real prospect of getting spotted and killed; Grace just waved to the Commander with a slight grimace, “We’ll be good! Go on!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anderson nodded, and sprinted to the other side of the road; hopping over the side and out of sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali for her part took his advice and immediately began grabbing the biggest rocks she could find and began piling them up in front of her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Kheeleh! Ancestors protect me!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She prayed, drawing her weapon and getting as low to the ground as she could manage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She just hoped her prayers would be answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay down, and get ready!” Anderson whispered-shouted as everyone set down their packs of supplies and pulled out their guns. Now that they were out of the field, the cold air was blowing back down on them; everyone shivered as the sweat that had soaked into their clothes while stuck in the minefield began to freeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita pulled out her bayonet and attached it to the end of her Winfeild.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither she nor Cato could use their powers here, for fear of leaving behind traces for the Combine to track. She quickly Cycled the bolt, and made sure the attached Energy Plug was secure as she loaded in all twelve rounds; thanking the Vortessence that she had gotten the bullet reservoir upgrade for the rifle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two trucks and the staff car rounded the bend, packed to the Brim with CP’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since this was a ‘low traffic’ area, the CP’s didn’t even warrant a full APC; they had scrounged by with salvaged vehicles. Ayita quickly aimed at the CP Commander, but held her fire; even as everyone got their weapons ready, Anderson continued saying “Hold it… they might miss us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just then, the CP Commander shouted something from his car, and the three vehicles stopped in the road; right in front of the group. The CP’s looked bored, sitting around and holding their weapons at relaxed angles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold it…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita tensed but did as he ordered; even as the enemy Commander pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked out into the field. After a long moment, he said something into his radio; his voice completely garbled to the point that Ayita couldn’t make out a word he had said, but she knew that he had spotted Tali, Grace, and Jobb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The CP’s didn’t look all that alarmed or energized; which meant that they thought it was a corpse pickup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita quickly sent a very closely guarded tendril of thought to Tali, Liara, Cato, Wrex, and felt the Aliens tense as she whispered in their minds </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Get ready… Don’t use your Powers, or else the Overwatch AI will detect the Dark Energy Fluctuations.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Before cutting the connection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Click…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ayita looked slightly to the left and saw that Anderson had pulled the pin on the grenade he was holding, but still kept his fingers over the Spoon. “Hold it…” He cocked his arm back, before bellowing “FIRE!” Hurling the grenade at the trucks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone popped up over the wall and began firing their guns; any that had the ability to use Full Auto was using it now. Ayita fired and the Civil Protection Commander fell to the ground dead, a large hole in his chest from the ‘Inverse Mass Effected’ bullet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The CP’s not killed in the initial barrage immediately scattered and began taking cover to try and fight back, clearly caught completely off guard by the ambush the rebels had laid for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Already explosions were going off from the grenades that Anderson and Zaeed had started throwing; blasting CP’s unfortunate enough to be caught in the explosion's radius.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita took aim again, as a CP tried to set up a mounted Pulse LMG; using her Holographic Scope, she fired again. The Collaborators head exploded from the round, and he slumped over and dropped the LMG.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrex was laughing and cheering as he fired; mowing down any CP’s that were caught in the open, Cato was taking careful aim and mostly headshotting the CP’s with his Pulse SMG; Miranda fired a pistol at any that got close to Wrex and Dr. Chambers, while Liara tried to shoot for the chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus and Nihlus were precise as always; headshots every single time they fired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita for her part tried to keep an eye on the field; Private Jobb had appropriated Corporal Mitchells LMG and was firing at the CP’s, while Private Grace fired his MP7 in bursts, trying to aim for the CP’s heads as he fired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali looked like she was alternating between panic, and deadly calm; firing her shotgun and Pulse SMG intermittently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ironically that saved Tali’s life, as the CP’s seemed to deem her a secondary threat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita watched as a squad of CP’s focused their fire on Jobb and Grace, and she shot one of the CP’s in the head to try and help; but it wasn’t enough, as the line bullets slammed into the two Privates hastily made rock wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jobb’s head jerked back as a bullet blew through his forehead; and he slumped over, catching Grace’s attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man gritted his teeth and switched to full auto as the wave of bullets started to make their way towards Tali. Ayita stood up and fired another round into the nearest CP, and roared in challenge as she charged down towards the trucks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“LETS GO!” Anderson bellowed, the others following Ayita’s lead and charging down to the road.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita crashed through a bush, and kicked the CP that was hiding behind it in the face even as he fired a burst into her PCV. The CP fell onto his back, and tried to crawl away; before Ayita drove her sword-like bayonet into his chest, twisting and withdrawing the blade just as Anderson taught her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked around and saw that Anderson had been pinned by another CP spraying his MP7 into the truck that Anderson had taken cover behind; while two tried to flee down the road to where they had come from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She saw that Grace had risen to a crouch to draw the CP’s attention away from Tali; and watched in horror as they shot him in the shoulder, then the stomach, and then the chest. The Private fired a grenade from his SMG, then slumped over dead as a fourth and final round struck his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Growling, Ayita rapidly fired two shots into the two CP’s that were fleeing; and then put a round into the one that had been suppressing Anderson.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Commander wasted no time, whipping around the truck; and spraying the four CP’s firing at Tali, while the Quarian sent forward some kind of glowing purple ball that zapped the CP’s and disrupted their line of fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Quarian took the opportunity to jump from where she had taken cover, over to the path out of the minefield that the rest had laid out; and she sprinted down the field, roaring in anger as she fired her shotgun into the nearest CP’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The others cleared the area as Tali fired into the dead CP over and over again, cursing in Kheelish while sobbing as she did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, it was just Tali firing; and that too stopped when her gun finally overheated, and the Quarian collapsed. Cato and Ayita shared a look; and walked over to Tali while Liara knelt down next to her, carefully taking the Quarians shotgun away as she cried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, the rest of the platoon of rebels walked up to the edge of the road and looked out towards the minefield.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone stared at their dead friends, while Zaeed took out a pair of binoculars, looking at his three dead subordinates; before passing them off to Anderson and storming off to gather the group's supplies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anderson stared for a moment more, before ordering; “Let's move it out…” He turned to look and saw that everyone was looking outward or at each other and he raised his voice, “All right, all of you heard me; I said move it out!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone slowly turned and walked off to scavenge the gear and equipment, Cato and Liara helping Tali to her feet and guiding her away. Ayita went to follow them, then saw Anderson had not joined them; he had brought the binoculars up to his face again, before lowering them and turning and resuming their journey towards Cumberland.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita was never sure, and never asked; but she thought she saw tears trail down Anderson's face as he walked away. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pilot AN: So some bad news, the Upload schedule is going to become a little more sporadic for both stories; because my CALC III classes are going to take up the majority of my attention.<br/>I suck at calculus, my brain isn’t wired for it; the amount of time it takes to do one problem... <br/>In any case, on this chapter; more development regarding the relationship between Ayita and Cato. And Frostburg… you may notice many parallels between this story and Half Life 2; and they are both mythology gags, and to show that the events of Half Life 2 and the areas and atrocities the Combine have committed are not one off things.<br/>Beyond that I don’t have much else to say; how ‘bout you Ian?<br/>Ian A/N: We get our first sense of what the Combine are actually to the Earth in this chapter, beyond simply defiling it. We also see the level they will sink to in order to secure territory. No spoilers, but if the Valley is what the Combine does with territory it controls, then Cumberland will be an object lesson on the price paid. More cameos inbound, so be ready folks.<br/>Pilot: Right then, Check my profile for the link to the discord.<br/>A TV Tropes page would be greatly loved and appreciated.<br/>Leave a review and tell us what you think, the feedback helps us a lot.<br/>And we will see ya when we see ya.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ayita Shephard, Lambda Resistance; Cato'Zorah nar Rayya, hired Quarian of the Council Funded Relay 314 Expedition. Both dissatisfied with their lot in this universe; one under the heel of a Inter-Universal Empire, and the other under the boot of an Apathetic Galactic Council. Together they will change the Galaxy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ayita stared at the firepit that the others had set up; the fire creating endless patterns and generating an almost ghostly light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato sat to her left, his face set like stone as he stared into it; Liara and Dr. Solus were already asleep, Tali having fallen asleep long beforehand. Though much to everyone's concern she seemed to stay away from everyone else; bundling herself up with a blanket and her borrowed uniform while propping herself up against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nihlus and Garrus were both wide awake and near the door of the barn the platoon had taken shelter in; Turian’s living on a Thirty-Two Hour day-night Cycle meant that they were still mostly okay to stand guard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda, Wrex, and Dr. Chambers sat around a lamp in a corner; the three of them talking, Miranda looking at the two adults in childlike wonder as they talked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anderson and Zaeed were sitting and talking quietly off in another corner, Zaeed nursing his flask unhappily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the rest of the platoon was scattered around and trying to get comfortable for the few hours of sleep they would get before they had to leave for the remainder of the Journey through Cumberland and to South Mountain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Having reached the Outskirts, they had already had to deal with numerous zombies, though they had yet to enter the city proper. Despite that, no one was taking chances of Zombies sneaking up on them, hence the guards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How well did you know them?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cato finally asked her telepathically, looking around the room as he did so; most everyone was either asleep or huddled around lamps like Miranda, Wrex, and Ms. Kelly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita shrugged, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“About as well as you could expect; everyone knows each other, but as busy as we all are we never really interacted much. I remember Mitchell saying that he met my father once at something called ‘a Barbeque’; and had invited him to another before Black Mesa happened.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Grace was quiet, but he was a crack shot with his MP7; and he was always calm in combat.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And Jobb was a nice man; always looking for trinkets for me when I was younger. He said I reminded him of his niece; I just wish I had gotten to know them better…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jenkins too I suppose… I haven’t really had time until now to process his death; he was clumsy, and a little stupid at times, but he had a good heart.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato took her words silently; Ayita could feel him thinking over what she had said, but didn’t want to say anything that might upset her. She felt a little touched at his concern, but it was misplaced; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You should be worried about your sister, three people died next to her…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She finally said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato turned his gaze toward where Tali sat propped against the wall, softly breathing as she slept.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know… but with how bad Cumberland is going to be, I don’t know if I should comfort her now; or comfort her afterwards.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita nodded, and looked back into the fire; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not… I’ll admit that I… am not the best when it comes to dealing with people… but I believe it would be best to allow her to get her rest.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato just returned his own gaze to the fire; and Ayita could feel concern and worry ebbing from him, and since neither were tired enough to go to sleep just yet, she decided to put their freetime to good use. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I suppose it would be best if we tackle another lesson while we have some time.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ayita told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato looked up in surprise, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Now? Is it really the best time?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita just shrugged, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“May as well, if only to wear ourselves out somewhat and expend some of your Energy; it’ll be useful if you run low on ammo and Energy and you need to improvise. Lifting and handling objects Telekinetically; you did it once on instinct when we confronted Jack, but it would be best if we refine it now.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato stared at her for a moment then shrugged; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“May as well, no time like the present.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two quickly got to work, lifting and handling the coals from the fire; even zinging them like bullets into the pit. Cato struggled as he worked to follow Ayita’s instructions; like all of her lessons, it was blunt and to the point, and she did not hesitate to ‘drop him off in the deep end’ as Sgt. Massani had described the process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, he was able to lift the coals and guide them around in the air without them wobbling around; which Ayita found satisfactory enough for the time being.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Very good, a rather simple lesson; it will get harder once we start lifting the heavier things, but retrieving smaller things like Pulse Plugs and grenades shouldn’t be too much of a hassle.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She informed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato nodded and rubbed his eyes, before looking over at Sgt. Massani.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The human had fallen asleep, his flask still in his hand; but open palmed, and clearly only kept there by gravity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita caught his gaze and looked over towards the passed out Marine; and to his surprise actually giggled softly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I dare you to try and steal his flask and get it here without touching the ground.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato blinked, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Er… are you sure that’s a good idea?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He asked, somewhat suspicious that it might be a trick to get him in trouble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Think of it as a final test for the night.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She said, though he could hear the challenging tone in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato narrowed his eyes, then allowed a small smirk crossed his face; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“A Zorah never backs down from a challenge.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He declared, and reached out to the Vortessence, slowly picking the flask up out of Zaeeds open hand; carefully, so as not to wake the old Marine up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got it about a meter off the ground, and drew it towards him when it stopped dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking in surprise, he glanced at Ayita; who was audibly snickering, and Cato grinned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Two can play at this game Ayita. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought, quickly using the Vortessence and whipping her Poncho into her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita squeaked in surprise, and the block lessened enough for him to resume drawing the flask towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then it zipped downward; </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bosh’tet</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he cursed as he quickly redirected the flow to keep it up off the ground. Dirt zipped up from the ground and smacked into his face; and Cato quickly had to spit some dirt out of his mouth, quickly sending some of the yellow grass-like plant remains off the floor and into Ayita’s face allowing him to regain control and stop it from hitting the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita immediately tried to use dirt from the ground to form a wall and obstruct him, but Cato zipped the flask around the wall; and deciding to trick her, immediately sent the flask towards her instead of himself, guessing that she was sensing the currents of the Vortessence and not actually watching the flask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His guess proved correct, as she tried to immediately redirect the Flask in the opposite direction from its destination; which just so happened to be his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ha! I got it!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ayita opened her eyes and looked at his hand in surprise. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“How?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato just shrugged, mimicking the human gesture; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I just guessed that you were using the Vortessence to sense where I was directing it, not watching it like I was so you didn’t have to worry about scrubbing dirt out of your eyes; thanks for that by the way.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He explained, before looking at the flask with a wide grin, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And to the victor go the spoils.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He twisted the top and filled his mouth with its contents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He immediately regretted his decision, and barely stopped himself from spitting out the vile drink. He quickly swallowed it so he didn’t have to taste it anymore; but it just burned the whole way down, before the fire settled in his gut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coughing quietly, he almost threw the flask while Ayita tilted her head; her shadowed face not betraying anything, but the narrowed eyes did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-</span>
  </em>
  <span>Kheelah,</span>
  <em>
    <span> That is… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bosh’tet, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that tastes like a </span>
  </em>
  <span>Piep’rzony p’ożar las’u.</span>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He exclaimed, coughing into his uniform sleeve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let me try.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ayita yanked the flask out of his hand, and took a giant swig of it, filling her mouth with the drink just like he had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The effect was almost instantaneous; she dropped the shadows, and the expression of regret and disgust almost made Cato lose all control and burst out laughing. Like him, she quickly swallowed it and didn’t spit it out; and like him she was coughing and wheezing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Holy Shit! By God that is the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted besides cooked headcrab.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She agreed, staring at the flask in horror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both shared looked at each other and quickly returned the flask to Zaeeds side, the Marine not even stirring as they did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both shared a look and nodded; </span>
  <em>
    <span>Never… Again...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda looked around the old barn at the two dozen people. Some were moping, some were sulking, the two </span>
  <em>
    <span>abominations</span>
  </em>
  <span> were playing which she could sort of understand; they had survived and come out victorious. The two alien soldiers were the only ones acting normally and maintaining security. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a wonder to her that this ‘Lambda Resistance’ had lasted this long against the Combine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pyjak</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she looked over the lamp at Wrex, “what’s got your forehead all wrinkly?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ms. Kelly huffed beside him. “Must you call her all these awful names?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well what am I supposed to call her; </span>
  <em>
    <span>Miri</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” The word came out tinged with disdain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what’s wrong with Miri, hm?” Miranda giggled as the mighty Wrex shrank back from the mildly dowdy doctor. Kelly squinted at him for a moment. “What </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> ‘Miri’ mean in your language?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrex grumbled under his breath for a moment, then gnawed on a desiccated tuber they had found in the barn. “Nothing that bad; and neither is ‘Pyjak’.” He wiggled a claw towards Miranda. “Their tenacious fighters and consummate survivors; there isn’t a corner of the galaxy you can’t find them thriving, and no matter how hard anyone tries to kill them off they </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>bounce back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda puffed out at that; these </span>
  <em>
    <span>pyjaks</span>
  </em>
  <span> sounded like the perfect creature to represent her. She wondered if she could get a banner with one on it to represent her, like the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Consul</span>
  </em>
  <span> had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You still haven’t answered my question; what had your face all scrunched up earlier?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuffed slightly as Kelly backhanded his stomach. “If you have any questions, please ask. We all learn best when we ask questions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Miri.</span>
  </em>
  <span> -ch-” Kelly looked sharply at Wrex, who huffed tiredly. “It means, ‘Why’. It’s a child’s question.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda paused in her thoughts. “Everyone except those two,” she pointed at Cato and Ayita telekinetically juggling a hip-flask, “and those two,” she gestured to Garrus and Nihlus, “is acting strangely.” She locked eyes on the two elders across from her. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Miri</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrex slammed his jaw shut and eyed Miranda cautiously while Kelly nodded in that knowing way she had. “They’re grieving.” The former assassin simply cocked her head slightly but kept rapt attention. “For the People who died today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Miri</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Soldiers die all the time, especially if they are weak. Sparing them any additional thought beyond learning from their failures simply wastes energy.” There was no malice in her voice, only a childlike curiosity, and a </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>to understand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How was Mitchell weak? He stepped on a landmine hidden in the ground.” Kelly’s voice was devoid of the reproach Miranda had come to expect from her questions to the other rebels. “What was weak about Jobb and Grace’s defense of Tali?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It got them killed!” Miranda latched onto the idea, proud of her deduction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps, but they did so to save Tali’s life.” Wrex tempered his own voice from it’s usual growl. “There wasn’t any real chance they could have escaped once the trap was sprung. Had they not acted, Tali would be dead alongside them, and we would be down that many more fighters. Their sacrifice has helped keep us that little bit stronger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And so,” Kell drew Miranda’s attention again, “we grieve their passing; each in our own way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Miri</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” her head snapped back to Wrex, “I’ve killed more people, and lost more comrades in my life than you’ll ever meet in yours, and do you want to know something?” Miranda leaned closer, eyes wide and nodding in anticipation. “At one point or another, every single one was a child; and children are precious beyond value, so every life from the cruelest mercenary,” he thumped his chest, “to the wisest healer,” he tapped Kelly on the shoulder, “has value.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even mine?” Miranda blurted out, then blushed and shrank at the presumption.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She quickly found herself engulfed in another matronly ‘Kelly-Hug’. “Especially yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda sat there; frozen despite the warm embrace, yet blazing inside despite the bitter winter chill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saren held in a yowl of pain as the human female punched him in the fringe. It was really painful; but he was a Spectre, he had dealt with far worse pain in his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm… that does elicit a healthy dose of pain, but it’s also very fast. Useful as a shock factor or as a disciplining mechanism; but not so useful as an elongated ‘compulsive encouragement’.” Dr. Lawson mused as the Female walked over to a nearby table and wrote down the Doctors words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saren didn’t say a word or even sneer at them or anything like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He refused to give his captors the satisfaction of seeing him react beyond the heat of the moment; that was what his instincts and his training told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still giving us the silent treatment eh? Well it doesn’t really matter…” Lawson said with a smile, reaching over to the table and retrieving a tool and examining the polished silver, “See we’re not looking for any information that you can give per say; we’re just trying to see what is the most painful for your species. And however much you endure it and give us the silent treatment, we still get what we want from this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gestured to a computer of sorts, and Saren had to fight to keep his expression flat; even though he had no clue if these humans could read his facial expressions. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thats…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s your brain right there, and we’re capturing every single response your brain is having to what we’re doing. So we’re getting our answers regardless… truthfully, it's just fun watching you squirm thinking that you’re winning in some form by not talking.” Lawson stated, grinning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned on Sarens chair, and the Spectre got a close up look into his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the eyes of a person who took pleasure in what he did; and he was a person who had been given all the power in the galaxy to do whatever he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saren seriously contemplated headbutting the human for a long moment; but he remembered the man's rules from that first night when they arrived. The Doctor was many things, Saren was sure, but he did not strike Saren as a liar. He had no idea what ‘punishment’ entailed for ‘resisting interrogation’ but he had a sneaking suspicion the Doctor would take it out on one of the Maidens from the ship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Beep…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alarm jostled the Doctor out of his stare and he frowned and walked over to the center of his lab where Saren had been tortured for the past few hours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saren watched him go, allowing his shoulders to sag somewhat as his exhaustion began to catch up with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctors frown turned into a confused expression; and Saren could only tell since these humans were very much like Asari in appearances. “That… how is this possible?” The Doctor wondered, typing at his console as he talked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How is </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> possible Doctor?” The female asked, her voice had a soft monotone to it; but Saren could tell she was impatient to get on with their ‘interrogation’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lawson typed in a few commands and the giant metal pillar in the center of the lab opened up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A tube was drawn outward, and Saren couldn’t help but stare at it; It was a Quarian infant... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Grey-Light Purple Skin, backwards bending legs, Human-Asari like face, Human-Quarian like hair… No… five fingers and five toes…</span>
  </em>
  <span> He realized in horror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure what features were Human and what were Quarian; but he knew one thing. This human was making abominations against nature, and he needed to be stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm... “ Lawson continued, a wide grin breaking across his face; before he turned to look at the Female. “Well then… it would appear that O-1891141 is latently Vortal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liara trudged towards the gap in the ridgeline with everyone else. Her joining the mission aboard the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Destiny Ascension</span>
  </em>
  <span> was supposed to be a journey of knowledge and enlightenment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And in a way, it had been. She now knew of a world under the grip of a tyrannical, despotic regime. She knew that extradimensional space and parallel universes were not simply the subject of academic conjecture, but real places inhabited by entities that could very well be vastly older and more powerful than even the Prothean Empire. She had also been enlightened about a core facet of her species, and the terrible injustice it could lead to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a small part of her that railed at the idea that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Melding</span>
  </em>
  <span> was inherently evil. how often had Ayita dragged her and her compatriots into a telepathic link in the last few days; four, five times? Was that any different? What about her own actions with that wretched creature ‘Jack’ in the mine?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she took a calming breath, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it was equally a violation as the Asari penchant for forcing a </span>
  </em>
  <span>Meld</span>
  <em>
    <span> when communications broke down. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She glanced at Ayita near the front of the formation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ulysses publicly chastised Shephard for that, so clearly it is as much an imposition in his eyes as a </span>
  </em>
  <span>Meld. Still, she couldn’t shake the conviction that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Melding</span>
  </em>
  <span> itself was not an inherent evil, only how casually her people used it on those they... the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dominate</span>
  </em>
  <span> sprung to the forefront of her mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to shake the thought out of her head. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Matriarchs</span>
  </em>
  <span> had governed Thesia for 50,000 years, and helped guide the races of the Citadel Alliance for more than 2000 years. But that was a part of it, wasn’t it. Nobody questioned Asari judgments for long. She had seen it with her own mother, when a recalcitrant Maiden or business partner challenged her, she would often take them into private chambers to </span>
  <em>
    <span>discuss</span>
  </em>
  <span> a solution. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of her own Professors, a Matriarch at the university had implied Liara should ‘...come to her office and discuss this theory...’ when that theory contradicted her own. When her mother found out, she had been furious but Liara hadn’t understood why. Was that it? Had Professor K’Tano wished to subjugate Liara’s will rather than defend her own academic position?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liara was shaken from her ruminations when the humans all silently tensed. Wrex, Garrus and Nihlus all readied their weapons as well, with her and the rest of the survivors following suit. They were poised between two hills, one with a sheer bluff at the top. The river they had been following was now banked with cracked and crumbling concrete.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone, stay sharp.” Massani’s voice carried without booming through the valley. “We don’t know how far they’ve wandered, and we can’t afford a protracted fight. Avoid large groups, and only engage if you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>no other choice.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liara leaned towards one of the other fighters. “What is it we are supposed to be wary of?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Headcrab Zombies.” The woman whispered. “Bout a decade ago, the Combine used them as bio-warfare in Cumberland. They loaded headcrabs into specially designed Artillery shells and then bombarded the city for days. About half of the town managed to evacuate, but most were children; since headcrabs have a preference for ‘better’ hosts; and children would make bad hosts. Easily a thousand zombies in there, and while some have probably died; and a good number were killed by fighters holding the line for the evacuation, there are still a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Rebel pointed towards Shephard, “She was just a child, and her mother had decided to visit the City on that weekend. Shephard was given to Anderson and they escaped, but her mother disappeared; most of us think she was zombified, but Anderson and Ulys don’t think so. It’s all rather mysterious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that point, the Rebel turned her gaze outward again; leaving Liara alone to digest what she had just been told. She was appalled at the idea of bio-warfare as a whole, but using parasitic creatures like those they had seen on the unfortunate varren-like creature their first day was beyond abhorrent. If...no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>when</span>
  </em>
  <span> they returned to Citadel space, she fully intended to work with Spectre Nihlus in helping to liberate this world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They passed out of the gap and onto a plain; the ruins of a city were not far off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t bear the telltale signs of military bombardment, but rather had the appearance of a place long since abandoned, like one of those failed colonies she would occasionally find on a research expedition. Strangely, a red and black spire with a large mechanical clock seemed to have weathered the years unmolested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a gasp, and she saw both Ulysses and Ayita staring at the tower. The elder’s expression was as unreadable as always, but Shephard looked somewhere between disbelief and horror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ulysses turned fully to face the city. “Another Vortal has endured within this place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anderson violently shook his head. “Not a chance!” Liara could almost feel grief coming from him. “Nothing could have survived after-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He and the rest of the fighters froze in place as a strange, chiming tune began echoing out of the city.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaiden slowly opened his eyes, frowning heavily as he did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And so comes others… </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought sadly, raising up from where he had been kneeling; bowing towards the cross at the altar. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you Lord, for sending us others to free us from our purgatory.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning on his heels, he walked towards the Bell Tower and quickly brought out the key and unlocked the door; drawing on his gift as he did so to make sure none of the demons had made it inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Closing the door behind him, Kaiden climbed up the stairs; methodical as he always was, making sure to check up on the nesting birds to see that they were fine as usual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The grey-white-black ones were the most numerous; and the ones that he liked the company of the most. Whenever the great bells of the church rang, these ones would mimic it; singing as if they were a congregation of people as opposed to a flock of birds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Big Black ones were smart, and somewhat greedy; but they always brought trinkets for him, and he would give them seeds in return. They always cawed and chatted with each other and with him; and he could sense that they could understand him and understood what surrounded them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giving a nod to them as he passed, Kaiden soon reached the top of the tower; where he heard his compatriot and ‘other’ talking to herself as usual. “-so </span>
  <span>God said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘It's not good for the Man to be alone; I'll make him a helper, a companion.’</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She was saying. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>‘That is why a man leaves his father and mother and is united to his wife, and they become one flesh’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Is that true Kaiden?” She asked, having probably sensed him enter like she normally did; not looking away from her bible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would assume so Ashley, as it was what God said.” He said with a slight smile, turning his gaze outward to the rest of the demon infested city.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm… what troubles you so?” Ash asked, not looking up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It appears God has finally heard our prayers, others have arrived to help lead us out of this unholy land.” He said, calling on his gift; and zapping the cluster of wires that sat at the windowsill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched as a surge of Emerald Green energy traveled down the lines and into the rest of the city; activating the Demon traps that the wires were connected to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashley stood up slowly and walked up to him, tilting her head; “You are certain of this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ash grinned, the smile both genuine and somewhat Manic. “Then let us ring the bells and call forth the servants of the Lord and guide them to us and let them hear of our plight!” She exclaimed, walking over to a wooden panel of some kind with metal levers below it; and pulled out a piece of paper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had notes on it, with the words ‘Alleluia! The Strife is O’er’ written on the top.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaiden smiled as the sounds of the bells rang throughout the city; and readied his power for the battles to come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato looked at the desolate town as he walked; the sad state of what had once been a thriving city made his heart ache.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That being said, he kept his palms charged in anticipation of needing to use it; the moans and groans of the Zombies was something that wormed its way into his ear. And he could feel the pain of the people being controlled by the parasitic creatures, he could hear their thoughts and their cries for help; the people were begging to die, to end their pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as he wanted to, Cato knew he couldn’t; even just using his powers would likely draw a horde of Zombies, as they were attracted to noise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita for her part was visibly shaking, and had not left Cato’s side ever since they had entered the City proper; her hands were sparking, and she kept looking over her shoulder and jumping at the slightest noise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ayita… it’s okay, you’re with friends; you’re not alone or a child this time.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He said to her telepathically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita just looked at him, her glowing Emerald eyes were so dim that they looked like regular human eyes; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We left someone… we left someone here to die… My mother…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She squeezed her eyes shut, and Cato shuffled closer to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You could not have known that… and your mother sacrificed herself to save you; you didn’t even have your powers unlocked yet, what could you have done?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She sniffed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know…” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked upward and blinked; Cato followed her gaze and saw some sort of Avian animal sitting on a nearby lamppost. None of the others noticed it, and kept on walking; but Ayita stared at it before she reluctantly turned and followed the rest towards the ringing church bells.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What is it?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cato asked, turning his attention back outward as he searched for Zombies and headcrab.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That Raven… the Vortal that has survived here, he has bonded with them somewhat; and they allow him to use their eyes... He is watching us.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She warned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato balked and tried not to stare at the avian. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What, like Jack and the Antlions?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No… He does not control them… they are intelligent, far more than we give them credit for. They act of their own volition, and they feel… loyalty to him because he takes care of them. We must tread carefully… Whoever he is, he must not be entirely… sane, having only these birds for company.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato nodded absently. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“There was a pilgrim that was recovered by my father’s ship; he’d crewed on a freighter out of Kahje. The ship was carrying livestock bound for a Turian colony. The crew got sick en route to their next destination, so the captain disabled the FTL flight computer. When the Pilgrim woke up for his shift, the crew was dead, the FTL drive was disabled, and all he had onboard for company were </span>
  </em>
  <span>W’reeks</span>
  <em>
    <span>, and the corpses of the crew.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cato shivered involuntarily. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“He drifted alone like that for 13 cycles; you’d say five years.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita didn’t seem to know what to say; until there was a loud moan that caused the whole platoon to freeze in place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold Fire!” Anderson </span>
  <span>hissed loudly</span>
  <span>, and everyone tensed as a Zombie staggered out of a nearby shop; the door long since blown off the hinges.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato had to hold his breath somewhat; the concept of smelling bad things was still new to him, and the smell of a living corpse was not the most pleasant one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Ayita staggered next to him; and her palms crackled with Energy, the shadows around her face failing and her eye-glow now shining like stars. He could see the tears running down her face, and he could see the fear and revulsion written across her features.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Zombie stopped, and moaned loudly again; before it turned to the platoon and roared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit!” Zaeed exclaimed as the Zombie immediately punched a nearby barrel towards the group; with Ayita still frozen, and Ulysses hunched in the middle and presumably saving his strength, Cato called on his power.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped the barrel dead in the air, and decided they couldn’t risk detection; so he zipped it back onto the Zombies head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>WHAP!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Zombie gurgled and fell backward dead, and Ayita seemed to relax somewhat. With the threat eliminated, the Platoon slowly began their trek to the church; so Cato took the opportunity to sidle up next to Ayita. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you okay?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I… It’s too much…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She stumbled and fell to her knees, and Cato had to grab under her arms to hold her up; half carrying her and half supporting her weight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ayita?!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can't! I can't do it! The pain… I can sense it all! I can still remember unlocking my powers! I felt all the people!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She whimpered, pressing her palms into her temples.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato looked back, and was relieved to see everyone was more focused on keeping an eye out for Zombies and Headcrabs. Only Miranda gave them a curious look; but she stayed to herself to Cato’s relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he focused on keeping up with the group and kept the majority of his attention on helping Ayita moving forward, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ayita, remember; the weight of memories is only heavy if you carry it alone.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He waited for her to look up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You aren’t alone, not any more.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita stared at the ground, then took a deep breath; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I… you’re right… I’m not alone.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She locked eyes with him, and then gave him a quick hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was fast, only a few seconds and while they had done the same while in </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Room</span>
  </em>
  <span>; for some reason, here in the real world, it seemed to last far longer and Cato froze in surprise. Ayita broke the hug, and smiled at him; while Cato’s Grey-Light Purple face flushed a deep shade of Violet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you Cato…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah.... I... uh-I…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He stammered, not really sure what to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita giggled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s okay there Cato, it’s not like we kissed or anything.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Er… right…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He replied, still somewhat stunned. As he struggled to say something else; a loud gasp drew their attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato and Ayita looked to see what had drawn the group's attention; and the moment was ruined. Standing on one of the balconies overlooking the main street was a young woman in a cobbled together assortment of clothes: black pants with suspenders, a white collarless shirt and a black fedora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, though you walk through the valley of the shadow of death, you shall fear no evil; for I am with you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She raised a lever action rifle to her shoulder and fired off five rapid shots; each struck down a zombie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Make your way to God’s house.” She pointed to the church, then began reloading her rifle. “You’ll travel safely, you’ll neither trip nor fall, because we shall be right there with you,” she raised her rifle again and took aim at a new group of zombies, “we shall keep you safe and sound.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She fired another shot, drawing a group of zombies towards a car. “I am the sword of his Lord our God, and he has loosed me upon you!” She shouted, running along the rooftops and out of sight, shooting her gun the whole way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group watched her go; everyone was stunned, except Ulysses and Wrex who just chuckled while mumbling, “Spirited little </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pyjack</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Only to shrink slightly under Dr. Chambers’ glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ulysses simply stumped forward on his cane; “We would be wise to follow The Hidden Lord’s instrument.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone looked at the Vortigaunt, stunned when he simply brushed them aside and continued through the City without a care in the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Er… I suppose follow their lead then.” Anderson ordered, clearly taken off guard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato and Ayita shared a stunned look, before Cato asked; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Is she the Vortal?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita narrowed her eyes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No… the Vortal trail leaves a very distinctive male signature; and she does not feel enthralled like what Jack did… I think that whoever else is with this Vortal, they are both reasonably… potentially… insane. We must tread even more carefully than before.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She warned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right as she said that, a loud roar drew everyone's attention down a back alley to the right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over a dozen zombies were shambling towards them; but before anyone could fire, there was a flash of Emerald green from the roof.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>WHOOOM!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A beat up old car, setup on some kind of winch, smashed into the ground; crushing almost all of the Zombies, and blocking off the rest from advancing on the group. Everyone looked up with wide eyes to the rooftop; and they saw a figure cloaked in shadows turn and run along the rooftops, just as how the woman from earlier did, the big black birds from earlier flying after them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes… very careful indeed.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ayita murmured, more to herself than to Cato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Cato agreed one hundred percent; making sure to keep his Abilities at the ready the whole way to the church.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pilot A/N: Yes, there are very intentional parallels between Ravenholm and Cumberland; but this similarity is also to highlight the differences between Breen’s administration in Europe, and Harpers administration in North America.<br/>Breen had Ravenholm shelled simply out of apathy, he didn’t care about the people inside or what happened to it; if they escaped, then so be it. If they died in it, oh well; no real loss. Harper had it shelled, with death squads at the ready to capture or gun down any rebels or survivors that made it out.<br/>Now then, I’ll be the first to admit while writing this I had been rather stumped over what to do with Ashley and Kaiden; beyond wanting Kaiden to be Vortal as a tradeoff to losing his biotics of course. Then Ian had the brilliant suggestion, that since Ravenholm had Father Gregori; and Ashley was a devout Christian canonically, how about we have our cake and eat it too.<br/>As usual, we have added more to our Chekhov's Armory for this chapter; the most notable being the telekinesis, and Kaidens more… “Symbiotic” relationship with the Ravens and Mockingbirds. And that’s what those birds are if you couldn’t already tell.<br/>Alright, What have you got for us Ian?<br/>Ian A/N: For those who may be uncomfortable with religious motifs, oh well. This and the next chapter are chock-a-block full of them. It stands to reason that a church would be one of the few still standing structures after the apocalypse, and not for any religious reasons. Parrishes invest in building structures to house their congregation for decades to come, while most houses are built to last a generation at most before needing renovation.<br/>Pilot: lets not forget that many great Cathedrals in Europe survived being shelled and bombed; and adding to that, the Birds… They are far more intelligent than we give them credit for, but as Kaiden would know and as Ayita pointed out with Wolves within the first two chapters; The Birds and Wolves are… semi-sentient I suppose would be the best term.<br/>As Dr. Breen Himself said to Eli Vance towards the end of HL2; “Carbon stars with ancient satellites colonized by sentient fungi. Gas giants inhabited by vast meteorological intelligences. Worlds stretched thin across the membranes where the dimensions intersect. Impossible to describe with our limited vocabulary.” So semi-sentient Wolves and Birds who likely have been affected by the Vortessence is not a stretch of the imagination.<br/>Ian: Indeed. These structures are revered to this day due to their seeming impermeability to the inclemencies and vicissitudes of nature and war. It should come as no surprise then that any survivors of the 7 Hour War would congregate in these strongholds, and in turn be influenced by their surroundings.<br/>The only other point of note is the character interlude in the beginning of this chapter. I will admit it was fun to write.<br/>Pilot: Right then, Link to my Discord and my Alternate ME Humanity Challenge is on my profile.<br/>A TV Tropes page would be loved and appreciated.<br/>Leave a review and tell us what you think; the feedback helps enormously.<br/>And we will see ya when we see ya.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ayita Shephard, Lambda Resistance; Cato'Zorah nar Rayya, hired Quarian of the Council Funded Relay 314 Expedition. Both dissatisfied with their lot in this universe; one under the heel of a Inter-Universal Empire, and the other under the boot of an Apathetic Galactic Council. Together they will change the Galaxy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Fascinating! Absolutely fascinating!” Dr. Henry Lawson dashed from console to console as he periodically sent targeted jolts of electricity into the tank containing O-2391191, then watching the various sensors. “You can see how the body absorbs the energy and begins to catalyze it into Dark Energy, but not where it goes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Eva Core tried her best to ignore the rambling fat man. “Her physiological development is farther along than I expected.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Lawson absently waved at her and the tank. “Bah! We’ve seen abnormal growth rates before. If it causes problems we’ll just purge this specimen and start fresh.” He absently tweaked some controls, and adjusted his wireless glasses. “I already have some ideas for improvements. Now let’s see what happens if I...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another jolt went into the floating baby, who immediately began glowing. Eva’s eyes lit up at the reaction. “Interesting. Do that again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Lawson activated the controls again, this time watching the tank as the glow increased. He looked to the various monitors. “Very interesting; O-2391191 is storing the energy until it bleeds off. Let’s see that one more time; maybe I can discern </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>the energy is being catalyzed!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve pursed her lips. “Let’s hold off a moment and let the energy dissipate some.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonsense!” Henry readied the controls. “It will just shunt the power to </span>
  <em>
    <span>wherever</span>
  </em>
  <span> again; I need to monitor it while power density is high so our sensors can pick up on the process.” He pressed the button.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a short jolt into the floating form. The glow stopped suddenly, and both Eva and Henry stared for a moment. “Oh well... I guess that was it’s lim-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tank exploded and green electricity arced around the room for several seconds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Dr. Core and Dr. Lawson picked themselves off the damp floor and looked around; ignoring the yellow stains left by the </span>
  <span>Amniotic fluid on their Assassin’s suit and their Lab coat respectively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My equipment!” Henry rushed around, desperately trying to get something to reactivate, while Eva walked over to the tank’s remains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There in the bottom was a small shivering form. She hesitantly reached for it, only for an arc of Emerald energy to jolt her. The infant immediately began wailing to Eva’s annoyance, “It seems our granddaughter was impatient to join the world.” Eva remarked; before she reached out again and grabbed the child around the middle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Henry stormed over and glared at the child. “All my data was lost! Get it into another suspension tank while I get the replacement equipment from Jack.” He noticed Eva’s hesitence. “Unless you’re feeling broody? Nurse it maybe? Change it’s diapers?” He asked as sarcasm and malice dripped from his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eva’s face twisted into a scowl of disgust; and she held O-2391191 at arms length until she arrived at a back-up suspension tank. Making babies was fine, enjoyable even if you went about it the old fashioned way; but child rearing was a menial task she had neither the patience nor the time for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In you go you little zygote.” She locked the container down and called up a Hunter to carry it to storage until Henry got his lab back in order. “I’ll see if there's any way to reinforce those tubes.” She looked down at her skin-tight assassin’s garb covered in synthetic amniotic fluid. “Disgusting. How could people have ever thought childbirth was a blessing.” She stalked off and left Henry to his wrecked lab.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita paused and tilted her head, frowning heavily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t sure but she thought she heard an almost… primal call for help; not a coherent cry, more like whenever she had interacted with Wolf pups and they called for their mothers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking it off, thinking that she had imagined it, Ayita returned her attention to more important matters at hand. That being, Ayita had no clue as to what was going through this Vortal’s mind; or more importantly what it’s plan was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Vortal and his companion had led them all through the winding paths of the City, and the deeper they all went the more Zombies the Platoon began to run into.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d already had several close calls with head crabs latching onto people; and the people were only saved by Ulysses, Ayita, or Cato electrocuting the headcrabs before they could start burrowing into the peoples skulls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liara had quite the scare when only her instincts had stopped the crab from jumping on her head; quickly using her biotics to stop it centimeters from enveloping her head. And even then, it really strained to break into her skull; it's very rarely seen beak stabbing downward in anger as it tried to latch onto its target.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only Wrex shooting the thing and Tali clamping Liara’s mouth shut with her hand stopped the Asari from screaming bloody murder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita grimaced, pulling out her Winfield and attaching the sword like bayonet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cato, it would be best if we did not display our Vortal abilities; I don’t know how these people will react to it. I can tell the Vortal doesn’t understand the full extent of his powers; and probably is interpreting them in a religious sense. I’m afraid he’ll see us as… well I don’t know; but you understand my reasoning right?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She asked as she took out five rounds and opened the bolt; loading in the .30-06 Springfield Cartridges and bringing her reservoir to its full twelve bullets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cato agreed, albeit reluctantly as he pulled out his Combine SMG.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita couldn’t help but give him a light smile, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Is that jealousy I sense Cato?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She asked jokingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her smile widened as his face grew a little purple, and he frowned heavily; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No… maybe…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He admitted, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You got a gun that's almost a hundred years old; and is a superior sniper rifle, no, a superior </span>
  </em>
  <span>Battle </span>
  <em>
    <span>rifle than anything the Council races have. And above all else, you have a sword that can attach to the end of it. Do you have any idea how awesome that thing looks and sounds right now?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He demanded, much to her amusement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A </span>
  <em>
    <span>Roar</span>
  </em>
  <span> caused the platoon to immediately cluster into a loose circle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fast Zombies!” a rebel barked out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita tipped her head, listening closely as she heard the loud thuds and the rattling of the metal gutters of the houses as the Fast Zombies began to climb and run along towards the Platoon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Reposition! To the church!” Anderson bellowed, and everyone began jogging toward the massive Church; whose bells had long since stopped ringing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they turned the corner, everyone stopped and stared in horror at what they saw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a bonfire, or more accurately, it was a burning at the stake; at least a dozen zombies, all having been impaled but left alive, were stuck in the bonfire as it raged in front of the church. The Zombies and their parasitic masters screamed in pain and agony; before the headcrabs eventually burned to death, allowing their long suffering hosts to finally die with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doors to the church swung open, and a handsome young man strode out; dressed in a black collared shirt, black pants, black boots, and a brown leather jacket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His left hand sparked with Energy, while his right held a rifle of some kind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome brothers and sisters, though I wish we had met under better circumstances and conditions.” The man shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ulysses stumped forward with his cane, as a Fast Zombie screamed and jumped from a nearby roof.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Crack!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ayita shot the Zombie right in the head; using </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Moment</span>
  </em>
  <span> to properly align her sights on it. Working the bolt, another Fast Zombie roared as it jumped down behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Boom!</span>
  </em>
  <span> The Zombie staggered but kept running even though Tali had blown its arm off with her shotgun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita snarled as the Zombie jumped at her face, and she stabbed her bayonet right into its chest; before flipping it over her shoulder and slamming it into the ground. The Zombie screamed in frustration as Ayita planted her foot onto its chest, yanked the blade out; and stabbed it again in the head, killing the crab and the host.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She panted and looked up, and saw most of the platoon staring at her in concern and in some cases fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the man at the entrance merely waved; “Come, come… we have much to discuss. There are more demons on the way brothers and sisters; and it would be best if we were to catch our breaths before continuing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ulysses nodded beneath his cloak, “The Kaidan Alenko is correct; come everyone, let us talk some more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone looked at each other, then turned their guns outward as the sounds of more Fast Zombies approaching became louder and louder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reluctantly, the group walked as one around the massive bonfire; walking into the church, and into the unknown as the doors closed behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato looked around the inside of the Church. The interior was almost entirely white, lit by lanterns. Light from the bonfire shone through to tall, multi-colored glass windows depicting a strange story involving a tortured figure affixed to a cross. Combined with the sounds of zombies outside, the effect was very unsettling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite Ayita’s warning, he was already drawing on his Energy in preparation for a fight. As much as he buried it, he was genuinely afraid that they were going to end up dealing with another Jack; Ayita seemed to feel the same, as she had subtly aimed her Rifle towards the human male.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Footsteps towards what appeared to be an altar drew his attention, and he saw the female from earlier emerge from a doorway beside it. Anderson and Zaeed shared a look, while Ulysses simply watched the two humans closely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grieggs, Harlen, each of you take a squad and secure the church; don’t let any Zombies get close.” Anderson ordered, not looking away from the two human survivors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes sir!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the Volunteers quickly rushed off to different parts of the church, clearly eager to get away from these people. The Aliens stayed put, alternating between Admiring the church, keeping a wary eye on the door, and keeping an eye on the humans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a long moment, Anderson asked; “What are your names?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He asked the question with a slight undertone of concern; almost like he was trying to soothe the two humans and keep them calm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Il messaggero non è importante!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The woman declared while gesturing strangely with her hand. “Though if it puts you at ease, you may call me Sister Ashley. This is Brother Kaiden.” She gestured to the man next to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was wearing an ankle length long sleeve gown buttoned from the waist to his collar. His black pants, shoes, and wide brimmed hat gave him a sinister air. He tipped his hat in greeting, though it only shadowed his face even more. “We are but the humble servants of the Almighty Lord, granted solace on the eve of Demon’s Fall to do his righteous work.” He turned to face the altar. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Non nobis domine, sed Nomine tua da Gloriam.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Both bowed their heads. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Amen.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato glanced at Ayita, and she seemed to be similarly unnerved by the two humans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How… how have you survived this long?” Zaeed asked slowly, glancing at Wrex as the big Krogan kept his giant Pulse SAW at the ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The male turned back to the group and smiled. “As God provided for the Isrealites during the 40 years,” he spread his hands as green electricity arched over his head, “so too has the Lord provided us the tools of our salvation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liara edged behind Wrex, while Miranda did the same with Kelly; Tali was clutching her shotgun so hard that her hands were beginning to turn white, while Mordin nervously typed into his omnitool.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus and Nihlus kept their eyes on the giant wooden doors; but both were extremely tense, even more so than usual at least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato unconsciously took a step back, this was far worse than dealing with Jack; because at least with Jack, they knew that she was crazy. These two? Anything went as far as the rules and everyone else was concerned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ulysses stepped forward, “The Hidden Lord’s followers know the safest course for this group to take, correct?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashley bowed, “Correct.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then would they be so kind as to escort us to safety; where we may bring you more Soldiers that follow his word? And pacify this scourge on this planet?” Ulysses asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaiden grinned widely, and bowed as well; “It would be our honor, fallen Angel; follow us please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita swept her rifle across the roof to make sure there were no Fast Zombies that had made it up; keeping her body inside the exit of the bell tower to the roof.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cautiously, she edged out of the doorway and subtly charged her palms in case a Zombie surprised her; but nothing attacked her. Cato followed behind her, his palms glowing as he held his Pulse SMG; a grimace on his face as he surveyed the area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaiden and Ashley bulled their way topside; wide smiles on their faces as they surveyed the moonlit city skyline.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come now brother and sister, let us escort your friends out of this forsaken place.” Kaiden proclaimed, walking across some wooden planks to a set of buildings roofs; Ashley followed closely behind him as she loaded her rifle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita grimaced behind her hood, reluctantly walking across the wooden planks to the buildings that lined the other side of the street; Cato followed her as he tried to not look down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You… don’t like heights?” She asked, coughing as she usually did when she spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuffed a nervous laugh. “Yeah. Where I grew up, everything has handholds and tie-down points. If you fell inside, it could kill you or worse, cripple you and damage the ship. If you were outside and fell,” he looked around the town and open sky, “you never stopped.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita nodded. “If you fall, I will... catch you.” She noticed him blushing at that. “Is that such a... problem?” She gave a puckish grin. “Are you embarrassed at the... idea of me catching you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he said matter of factly, “at least, not in the ‘I don’t want to fall to my doom’ sense. It’s,” he frowned for a moment. “Until I came to this world, I had never touched my own sister with my bare skin. We’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>trapped</span>
  </em>
  <span> in those suits, in our own bodies because of generations of shipboard life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He saw Ayita was beginning to understand, but also to pull away slightly. He took a deep breath and reached out and took her hand. “To touch someone, skin to skin is a deeply personal matter for my people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt like his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sehni </span>
  </em>
  <span>was going to inflate with the heat coming off his face. He glanced at Ayita and saw she had all but folded the shadows into her own hood, but she didn’t let go of his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you two love-birds are done canoodling up there, we’d really like to get the hell out of Zombieland today.” Wrex shouted up towards them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita and Cato immediately jumped away from each other, and Cato suddenly wished he knew how to manipulate the shadows like Ayita could; especially with the look Tali was giving him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, let’s go!” Cato shouted back, grateful that he was able to keep his voice from wavering in embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita for her part made sure she kept away from Cato so they weren’t touching or anything like that; after what Wrex had just shouted, she was not interested in getting called out like that again. Then a thought came to her, and she stumbled slightly. “Cato… when I hugged you earlier… what would that have… been the equivalent of?” She asked slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While she was getting better at speaking physically; she still slowed down when stressed, confused, or in this case embarrassed. Cato for his part was doing his best to disappear into his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sehni</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as he mumbled something in reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cato.” she said, more demanding as she wanted an answer; still making sure her Winfeild was pointed outward and away from friendlies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Er… I-” He started to say, then his eyes widened; and he drew his SMG and fired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita ducked instinctively, as a Fast Zombie swiped at her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Zombie staggered as the Pulse rounds slammed into its chest; and Ayita quickly capitalized on its weakness by slashing it in the waist with her bayonet, bisecting the zombie. The Vile creature immediately tried crawling towards her, which she put a stop to by stabbing her bayonet into its head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More screams echoed throughout the city, and already Ayita and Cato could hear gunshots below; and the laughter of Ash and Kaidan as they shot the Fast Zombies that crawled onto the rooftops, or Zombies that were in the upper floors of buildings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two more fast Zombies came at the fast, with a particularly deformed Zombie shambling behind them; at least five headcrabs hanging onto it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Crack!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ayita shot the first Zombie in the head, and ducked under the second as it lunged for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Zombie went sailing off the roof; while Cato frantically fired at the new deforemed zombie that had somehow climbed up onto the roof. “I can’t kill this one! It’s tougher than the others!” He exclaimed, the two of them backing up as they did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita looked down into the street, and realized that they were getting left behind; the platoon was tearing through anything that got in their way, and they were double timing it to get out of the city.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Run!” She barked, and took his hand and yanked him forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t even notice that she didn’t let go as they ran, or as they jumped from building to building. She did notice when a Fast Zombie blindsided her and smacked Ayita into a nearby brick chimney. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OOF!” She grunted, rolling as the Zombie threw itself at her again; the Zombie tumbling off the building and into the street below as it missed her with its claws by inches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayita!” Cato shouted, rushing up to her and helping her up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep Running!” She snapped, holding her side; ignoring the slight throbbing pain coming from it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A tingle in the back of her mind told her that the PCV she was wearing was now running empty; but she ignored it and kept moving. Or rather she tried to, until another Zombie hit her in the side again; and Ayita felt herself fly through the air, free falling, as she knew she was tumbling towards the street below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO!” Cato roared, and drew on his power.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita hit something, much to her back and sides anger; as she felt the Antlion cut on her back finally reopen after all the punishment she had endured over the past few days. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignoring it, she quickly stood up and looked down; realizing that Cato had telekinetically pulled several dozen loose bricks and a mattress and formed a platform for her to land on. Looking up, she saw Cato was visibly straining to hold it up and pull the platform back towards him; he was sweating like crazy despite the bitter cold that gripped the area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There also several regular Zombies and the deformed hunchback from earlier closing on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bringing her Winfeild to bear; she shot the one that had been about to slash him in the head, dropping the Zombie instantly. Working the bolt, she began picking the Zombies off as Cato lifted her platform and brought her closer to his rooftop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After only a minute, all that was left was the hunchbacked Zombie; and Ayita took aim and pulled the trigger, but was dismayed to only hear a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>click!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the hunchbacked Zombie practically on top of Cato, Ayita did the first thing that came to her mind; she telekinetically threw her bayonet into the controlling headcrab.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As unorthodox a solution it was, it worked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita was now close enough to the roof that she jumped to it; and Cato dropped the platform he had made and collapsed to his knees in exhaustion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cato!” She shouted, running over to him as she frantically loaded in twelve more rounds into her Winfield.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine” he rasped, waving her off while reaching over and yanking her bayonet out of the dead Zombie's head. He gave a cheeky grin as he handed it to her, “Looks like </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> had to save </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> from falling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita just huffed, reattaching the blade to the end of her rifle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had just finished doing so when Cato grabbed her and pulled her into a hug while spinning around. Her confusion and odd feeling of happiness turned to horror as another Fast Zombie slashed Cato across the back; leaving three bloody cuts across it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato arched his back and screamed in pain; but he wasn’t the only one screaming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita roared in fury, and the Zombies on the roof stopped in their tracks as they were lifted at least ten feet up; then turned on their heads, and shot straight down like missiles, killing them instantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita grabbed Cato and slung his arm over her shoulder; carrying him as she tried to run.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon! We. Have. To. Leave!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato tried to focus through the pain. He could almost feel the Vortessence tingling against his injury; if he could just focus, he could direct it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he could focus...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was difficult with the jarring pace Ayita was setting. Her own Vortal power swirled around them both, carrying with it her emotions and memories. Some he had seen, like her time in Cumberland or with Jack. Others were unfamiliar; he saw a woman who bore a close resemblance to Ayita playing with her, and training with Anderson and Massani.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The swirl of memories and emotions was soon joined by another; calmer, but colder and less forgiving. He saw the church filled with people and song, humans in black and white robes. He saw a pair of adolescents huddling inside, clutching a brass bound book while the world ended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sister Ashley said you were in need of aid.” Ayita’s swirl of emotions screeched to a halt along with her flight. “I see she was right. Should we perform a laying on of hands?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” Ayita hesitated, so Cato told her </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ayita just do it! It-</span>
  </em>
  <span>Kheelah!</span>
  <em>
    <span> It hurts!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay! Okay!” She exclaimed, quickly laying him down onto the floor of the roof; making sure he was stomach down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato had his eyes squeezed shut to stop himself from crying in pain; it felt like his back was on fire, and it was growing worse and worse by the second. He couldn’t see what was happening around him, but he could hear the Zombies closing in from all around them; and he could hear the gunfire of the rest of the Platoon beginning to taper off as the distance between them began to grow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Protect us sister; I shall heal him.” Was all Cato heard before the pain in his back was replaced by an itch that seemed to radiate across his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato arched his back and had to fight down a scream as the itch wormed its way through his back; slowly working its way through the gashes on his back, and eventually blossoming onto his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And just as quickly as it had begun, the itching sensation stopped; and so had the pain, though his jacket and uniform was mostly in tatters in the back. He shivered as a burst of cold air blew against his exposed skin, but he didn’t have time to think about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cato!” Ayita shouted, stabbing a Zombie with her gun-sword; while Kaiden casually lifted several loose bricks, and sent them into the Zombies, driving them back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay! Let’s get out of here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a long battle, but eventually Kaiden, Ayita, and Cato had managed to catch up with the rest of the platoon as they reached the gap in the mountain that led out of the City and the Appalachian valleys; and into the flat plains and forests of the Maryland Peninsula.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the Platoon reached the peak of the mountain, Ayita and Cato turned to look back at the city.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So many people were dead; yet so many more had finally been freed from their tortured existence that was life as a headcrab zombie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then brothers and sisters, it is here that we must leave you.” Kaiden said suddenly, startling everyone into silence and causing them to stop in place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrex was the first to recover, “You got a death wish </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pyjack</span>
  </em>
  <span>?’ He asked, though Ayita had been around the Krogan long enough to know that he was more relieved than anything else; probably because like everyone else he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> unnerved by these two survivors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all, but Shepherds must not leave their flock unattended; especially when they have grown… unruly.” Ashley replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone shared a look, and Anderson stepped forward; handing them something. “Here… if you ever need help, or if you need to talk; use this, it’s a communicator linked to nearby South Mountain.” He explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two survivors looked at each other, then nodded and looked back at Anderson; “We thank you brother, safe travels… and may God grant you the best of luck in your future endeavours.” Kaiden said, tipping his hat to the platoon; before the two of them turned and walked off into the darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anderson, Chambers, Ayita, and Cato watched them go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone else turned and began walking the final stretch to South Mountain; all of them thankful for the two odd humans' help, but nonetheless relieved at their leaving so suddenly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a minute, Cato and Ayita joined the platoon and walked away; Ayita shivered from her memories, which stopped when Cato took her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anderson watched them and smiled, before turning his attention back to where the two survivors had gone off to. Anderson watched after where they had walked off for a moment longer, before turning and leaving; saying, “Good God… we need to get some shrinks for those two; they look like they're in their twenties at the oldest, so they were probably around ten when the city was shelled.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree, what they witnessed… they were only kept somewhat sane by reinterpreting it through the lens of it being the literal apocalypse. I only wish I had more time to help them.” Dr. Chambers said, giving a sad look over her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, but I think you have your hands full at the moment Doctor; with Ms. Miranda I mean.” Anderson noted, giving her a warm smile; “How does it feel? To get a second chance?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly smiled and closed her eyes, ignoring the harsh winds and the snow kicked up from the ground; “It’s a gift from God… if he does in fact exist. I may not be a fighter David, but I’ll be damned if I’m not letting this opportunity slip through my fingers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David just laughed, “Why do you think I let you come besides the fact that you're a skilled doctor?” then he grew somber and looked back at Cumberland just as they started down the mountain, “If only Ayashe and Adrian had gotten that chance…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly looked out at the two Vortals still holding hands, “Well I think they’d be proud of what she’s done and accomplished; though from what you told me about Adrian, he’d certainly be sore at missing the opportunity to scare Cato straight.” She laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anderson laughed as well, “Yeah… Yeah he would…”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pilot A/N: We’re getting close to the end of Act one, only four more chapters left to go.<br/>I certainly hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter; as I certainly had some fun writing this one. If you didn’t like the religious imagery, well then you’re in luck in that this chapter is the last one (as of this writing anyway) that we have written that overtly invokes it. <br/>I Personally thought it was a nice balancing act, explaining the existence of the Vortessence while not outright dismissing God's existence.<br/>In any case, our intrepid hero’s make it out of Cumberland battered and bruised; but not broken, at least as far as we know. And Cato and Ayita finally begin to admit that they see something with each other; along with O-2391191 developing faster than anticipated, and being “Born” for lack of a better term.<br/>What do you think Ian?<br/>Ian A/N: The chapter opens with both the worst of humanity and the best hope all in one scene. You only get one chance to guess who’s in the tank.<br/>Ash and Kaiden represent an evolution of the fight against the Combine. Kaiden has managed to evolve the limits of the powers we are familiar with into something unique, while Ash is fueled solely by righteous fury... right?<br/>Now that Anderson’s team are past the No-Man’s-Land of Cumberland, we can move into Cold Mountain and prepare for the End-Game. <br/>Stay tuned to see how the story evolves.<br/>Pilot: Well then, Hope you all enjoyed today’s chapter; and check my profile for the link to the discord.<br/>Please leave a review and let us know what you guys all think; the feedback helps immensely.<br/>A TV Tropes page would be loved and appreciated.<br/>And We will see ya when we see ya.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ayita Shephard, Lambda Resistance; Cato'Zorah nar Rayya, hired Quarian of the Council Funded Relay 314 Expedition. Both dissatisfied with their lot in this universe; one under the heel of a Inter-Universal Empire, and the other under the boot of an Apathetic Galactic Council. Together they will change the Galaxy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are we there yet?” Ayita’s eye twitched at Wrex’s oft repeated question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was spared a blow up of anger when Anderson stopped and turned to face him. “Yes, we are.” He pushed the foliage aside to reveal a large set of steel blast doors, at least fifteen feet tall; surrounded by concrete walls hidden under the ground of the peak of the mountain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At last… No more walking!” Wrex proclaimed as the Platoon reached the giant sealed metal blast doors leading into the mountain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anderson ignored him, walking up to the massive doors and pounding on them with the butt of his rifle. A repurposed Combine Camera popped out from above and quickly scanned him; while two turrets popped out, primed and ready to fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment of scanning, a speaker crackled to life and a voice asked, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What's the password?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anderson just raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, while Zaeed shoved his way to the front with Ulysses; all three of the old warriors glared at the camera for a moment before Zaeed flipped the camera the middle finger, “Screw off Joker! Let us in ya guddamned cripple.” He snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After another long pause, the voice said; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay, Okay, Jeez… No need to make the insults personal or anything.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The turrets and camera zipped back up into the concrete, and the doors opened inwards; allowing the two dozen exhausted, cold, and rather irritated rebels inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita for her part was shivering, because as good as her suit and PCV were, they weren’t great insulators; and her Poncho, while it was something she absolutely loved, had been given to Cato because of his back. At least her own back had stopped bleeding, though she was pretty sure it was because it had scabbed over since her PCV and her Black Op’s suit were spent on power.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was beginning to hurt pretty bad too, but she gritted her teeth and ignored it as the platoon walked down the massive ramp that led underground. To take her mind off the pain, she instead focused on the conversations being carried out around her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what was this place originally anyway?” she heard Liara ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another flash of pain, Ayita winced but kept going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was supposed to be a secret government research facility during our Second World War; used by the OSS, our Intelligence and Special Forces at the time. After the war was over and the OSS disbanded, it was sold to Black Mesa; but the facility was too small to be of much use for the scale of the projects they were carrying out, so Black Mesa just used it to store all the old prototypes and even an armory of weapons from the 1940’s to the Seven Hour War.” Anderson explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>At least I can get ammo for my Winfeild, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ayita thought distractedly, rubbing her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato glanced at her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, though I could use a good hot shower.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She admitted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll wait till I get to my quarters.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She winced again after Cato withdrew from her mind; and she felt a little lightheaded for some reason. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Probably not enough water,</span>
  </em>
  <span> She decided; vowing to drink some once she got her mask off and she no longer felt the need to hide her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was so distracted, that she almost didn’t notice Dr. Chakwas greeting them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-en can we leave for Hades Gate?” Anderson was asking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First thing tomorrow, which is about how long it will take for the night shift to gather up all the supplies and fuel up the vehicles that you and the reinforcements will need.” Chakwas replied, as the rest of the platoon scattered around the workshop that they were standing in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ulysses went to go talk to another Vortigaunt working at a table, Garrus and Nihlus going to examine a nearby APC; a LAV-25 or something like that. The rest of the platoon went down various hallways; all the humans having been here before, while the Aliens just went with the flow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato went to follow them, but Tali stopped him, “Ayita told me you got hit across the back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita giggled as Cato shot her a panicked and betrayed look; “Well… yes, but that Kaiden guy fixed it.” He replied, trying to get away from his sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You let that crazy human touch you?” Tali snapped, keeping a firm grip on his shoulder while Ayita watched, her amusement growing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Chackwas decided to chip in while Anderson and Zaeed openly laughed at the poor Quarian, “Oh dear, if a Zombie tore open your back, and a Vortal healed it; I must make sure he didn’t improperly realign any muscles or bones in your back.” She said seriously, though Ayita could make out the faintest traces of a smile on the good doctors face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Er… well… Shephard was going to show me my quarters.” He said, trying desperately to get away, and looking at Ayita as he did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita just shook her head, and while no one could see her smile behind her gas mask; they could see her eyes glowing in amusement. “I’ll… show you later Cato, I want to… wash up while I can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her habit of pausing while speaking allowed her to cover up the fact that just shaking her head like that had nearly sent her to the ground from the bout of dizziness that had overtaken her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit… I think I've lost a lot more blood than I originally believed.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She realized; but made sure she didn’t show any outward reaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead she asked, “Doctor, is it still… the same?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course Shephard, third door on the left.” Chakwas replied with a wide smile, happy that Ayita was actually speaking physically rather than using her emotions and impressions like the last time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita gave a nod, gritting her teeth as another dizzy spell hit her while she walked down the hall; ignoring Cato’s calls for her to come back as the two women dragged him towards the medical labs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching her old Quarters from her last stay, she opened the hatch and stepped inside; slamming the door shut behind her. Throwing her Winfeild onto the bed along with her supply bag; she quickly ripped off her gas mask as she began to gasp for air, her headache growing worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ohhh…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She groaned, quickly pulling off her PCV and throwing it on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stumbled as she yanked off the upper half of her Black Op’s suit, ignoring the cold air as it brushed against her chest and her back; she had bigger problems, since she could feel blood still running down her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching the hatchway to the bathroom, she leaned against it; and quickly pulled off her boots and the lower half of her Jumpsuit, drunkenly staggering over to the mirror as she took in her naked body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her normally brown skin was pale, and her eye glow had dimmed considerably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Painfully yanking her hair out of its sloppy bun to try to get herself to focus; Ayita turned and looked at her back, and had to stifle a scream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her back was covered in blood, both dried and fresh; while the cut from the antlion, the one that went from her just above her right shoulder to just below her left hip, had opened at least two thirds of the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow seeing the wound made things worse, and all of a sudden; it felt like she could feel her heart beating through her back wound. Ayita began to breath harder and faster, as her wound seemingly started bleeding even more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Xen… Shower…</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought blearily, falling to her knees as she crawled over to the shower; leaving a trail of blood on the floor, unable to find the strength to lift her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the cool concrete changed to the ice cold metal Shower floor, she forced herself to look up; but already the move caused her dizziness to increase by a factor of ten, and she felt like she was going to throw up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adding to that, the edges of her vision was turning black.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching up with her left arm, the one with the uninjured shoulder; and turned the left knob, which back at Frost Mine was the one that released the Xen Pool Liquids. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or was it the right? Or are they the same?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ayita wondered, and quickly closed her eyes and her mouth; expecting the warm goopy Xen Liquid to coat her body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was not expecting the splash of at first ice cold, then burning hot, then tepid warm water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While it did wake her up somewhat, it also made her realize she was in deep trouble; as she reached up to turn the water off and turn the Xen Liquid off…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Or is it already on? Shit… I don’t remember…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita blinked as she realized that the water was still running; she couldn’t get her arm up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting it fall to her side, she lay there on her side; her back facing the wall of the shower, her front facing the doorway as she realized that she couldn’t move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Panic began to overtake her and doing the only thing she could think of, Ayita weakly reached out to Cato, who was in the middle of having his back examined; She could feel him jump in surprise at the sudden contact, which was funny to her for some reason.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ayita?! What's wrong?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asked, likely sensing her incoherent thoughts and the pain from her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cato… Help Me…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She gasped, as tears began to fall down her face; suddenly very afraid. She tried to stay conscious as she felt panic overtake her mind; and she could sense him start to run to her, but she just felt so tired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita yawned and closed her eyes as the shower rained down on her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just a little rest...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take off your Poncho, Jacket, and Shirt.” The Doctor ordered, ignoring Cato and Tali blushing purple as he reluctantly did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Ayita’s, so would you mind holding onto this Tali?” He asked his sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded and immediately folded the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sehni </span>
  </em>
  <span>like garment; glancing at it with an admiring eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright now turn around so I can look at your back and make sure the Vortal patched you up properly; and before you ask, yes, it has happened multiple times before. One idiot even reconnected the muscles backwards; it took Frederick actually reversing time on that spot to reopen the wound so I could heal it properly.” Chakwas explained, preempting Cato and Tali’s questions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato turned around, trying his best to not feel self conscious; not an easy feat since by Quarian standards he may as well have been naked; At least he still had his pants on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chakwas seemed to notice his discomfort, and chuckled, “Don’t worry Mister, I’m a doctor; I’ve seen everything in my line of work, both before and after the war.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato swallowed, “Er… yes, I suppose so; but we Quarians have lived our whole lives in enviro suits because of our immune systems atrophying. The only reason Tali and I are here without them is because they got trashed over the course of our stay; and Ayita, Ulysses, and Doctor Chambers healed and boosted our immune systems.” He explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor seemed to catch his meaning, even as Cato glanced at Tali, who was turned around and facing the wall; “Ah… I see; well I’ll try and make this quick then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She poked and prodded his back even as she ran some kind of tool over it; he was tempted to ask if she knew what she was doing, but thought better of it, as it was never a good idea to insult a doctor even unintentionally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Tali, seeing an opportunity to talk to him, said; “Doctor, is it alright if I talk with my brother after you’re done? In private?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, I need to run this through the Combine database and cross reference it with the data you’ve given me regarding your race's biology; this may take a bit, so take your time.” She replied, stepping away from him and walking over to some computers nearby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato honestly didn’t feel like having what all younger males and females in the fleet called ‘The Talk’. It was rare when it happened, but it was always given by older cousins close to the Quarian in question; or in his case, the older sibling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Tali seemed determined to have it anyway, even switching to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kheelish </span>
  </em>
  <span>so the Doctor didn’t understand what was being said; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“How close have you and Shephard become? And don’t even </span>
  </em>
  <span>think</span>
  <em>
    <span> about lying to me and saying you’re ‘just like shipmates’.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She poked him in the chest.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I don’t need ‘Anti-Biotic’ powers to see how you two look at each other.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I… I will admit that she’s… very cute looking?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cato floundered for an answer, as his face began turning an even deeper shade of purple; if that was at all possible, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re just friends.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He protested weakly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali wasn’t having it though, and stepped closer; looking him right in the eyes, even as her own flashed with annoyance at her brother dodging the question, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t give me that </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gów’no </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bosh’tet</span>
  <em>
    <span>!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She snapped,</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I saw you holding hands with her on that roof back at that Cumberland place; and I saw her </span>
  </em>
  <span>hug </span>
  <em>
    <span>you Cato!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“She didn’t hug me! I was trying to get her away from that Head-monster thing and--”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And nearly got yourself killed in the process!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Any sibling playfulness evaporated at Tali’s accusation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And I wasn’t talking about that, though I do thank you for reminding me; before we ran into those two nutjobs, Miranda and I saw her hug you. Does she know what that means? Did you even bother explaining it to her?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cato ducked his head, not wanting to bring up that he told her on the rooftops where he was hurt.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh that's good, that means your feelings are mutual.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tali grumbled, only half jokingly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You </span>
  </em>
  <span>know </span>
  <em>
    <span>just how happy Father will be when we get back, right?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato’s mood soured heavily. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know that </span>
  </em>
  <span>anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>could make father happy, much less that his only son had-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He clicked his jaw shut, stubbornly refusing to admit defeat to his sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t miss the smirk on her face, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“So you do feel that way about her… I can’t say I’m happy that my little brother is smitten with an Alien woman that can probably kill everyone here with her mind; but I will say that if it </span>
  </em>
  <span>W’kurzas</span>
  <em>
    <span> Father, it can’t be all bad.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She seemed to think for a moment, before adding with a wink; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Help’s that she looks like a Quarian; if you ignore the legs and the hands of course.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato felt like he wanted to die, and it didn’t help that he wanted to sleep as well; the trip had taken a lot out of him. In spite of that, he said; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“So what if she looks like an Asari? Plenty of Pilgrims are attracted to Asari.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> His eyes bugged out slightly at what he’d just said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ha! I knew it!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tali exclaimed, jabbing a finger into his chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You do like her!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato opened his mouth in an attempt to rebut her when he felt a faint tingle on his mind; then his eyes flashed more Emerald than Silver. He wasn’t sure what he felt beyond the fact that it was from Ayita; and what he sensed felt… off...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cato?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tali set a hand on his shoulder in concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I think...</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Cato started, switching his translator back on as he stood up. “Something’s wrong with Ayita!” He stumbled out of the medical bay with his torn overalls trailing behind him at the waist, held in place by the borrowed pants. Several rebels recoiled in shock at him as Vortal power randomly arced off of him; his sister and Dr. Chakwas followed close behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He mentally groped for the faint whisper of his friend until he arrived at a small dormitory area. “Ayita?” He heard the sound of running water and smelled something sickly sweet and metallic. He opened an alcove and found Ayita lying face-down in the shower stall. He might have been embarrassed by her state of undress were it not for the angry red gash across her back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayita!” he rushed in and slipped on the slick tiled floor. He landed in a pile at her side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He faintly heard someone talking near him while he tried to rouse Shephard. He was jolted out of his fugue when the tepid water changed to a viscous fluid similar to disinfectant gel; It was like getting a stim-shot across his whole body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Confused, he looked around to see Tali working the shower nozzle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s enough; turn it off now.” Dr. Chakwas instructed as Dr. Chambers rushed into the room, followed by nearly everyone else. “If you aren’t helping or qualified to help, then make a hole!” The elderly woman’s voice worked better than a gunshot as everyone rushed out of the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato stood up, clutching his wounded friend to his chest, looking around frantically for some guidance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cato,” Kelly’s familiar voice was a calming balm to his frayed senses, “follow me; we’ll take care of her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They wound their way through the base again; and by the time they arrived back at the clinic, Cato’s surge of strength was at its limit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Put her there, face down please.” Dr. Chakwas pointed to a waist high table with a large lamp over it. She, Dr. Chambers and Professor Solus were all in white smocks open in the back. “Go get Ulysses and Frederick while we clean this and neutralize the poison.” Cato hesitated for a moment. “You can’t help her; they can. Now.” There was steel in the Doctor’s voice, and Cato spun to find the two Vortigaunts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That turn was one too many for Cato’s own stressed body, as he lost his footing and collapsed on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bosh’tet! </span>
  </em>
  <span>You’ve done too much already!” Tali hoisted her limp brother onto a nearby cot. “You lay here and </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t move</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” She jabbed a digit into his chest. “I’ll get Ulysses. If I get back and you’ve tried to get up, I’ll sit on you in front of your girlfriend; don’t think I won’t!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded gratefully as he heaved in exhaustion; the room began dimming as he looked back to Ayita, watching her in concern as the doctors began working on her back. “Professor Solus, we’ve got this in hand if you could attend to young Master Zorah.” Dr. Chambers said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mordin nodded to Dr. Chambers; and He walked over to his cot as Cato finally passed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh… my head…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Was Ayita’s first thought; her second was to wonder why her back hurt and why it felt so cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wincing as she opened her eyes, Ayita could feel her hair tickling her back; and she slowly looked behind her to see that she was still undressed, only covered by a blanket that was stopped at her waist while her chest was hidden by the fact that she was face down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Again!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She grumbled internally at her lack of clothing, looking around slowly to not exacerbate her back pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had to stifle a gasp as she tried to flip onto her back to sit up and pull the blanket up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just attempting that action alone caused shooting pains all over, and she flopped back down onto the cot she was laying on; forced to content herself to leave her back exposed, which wasn’t a pretty sight being only half healed and covered with some kind of salve that felt only half dried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking to her left, she blinked as she saw Cato laying on the cot next to her; passed out cold, dressed in his Uniform Pants and his miners coveralls. A blanket lay over him, but it had fallen to his waist; and he was clearly comfortable, so Ayita decided not to disturb him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good to see you’re awake…” a familiar voice said, the Eastern European sounding accent being a dead giveaway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita froze and looked in the direction of the voice; and saw Tali sitting in a collapsible chair at the head of both of their Cot’s, absently reading a magazine talking about tanks or something. She was also pointedly not looking at Ayita, for which she was grateful; made her feel a little less self conscious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Probably guessing what she was thinking, Tali said; “Before you ask, no you cannot move; no, I can’t pull that blanket up or give you any clothes, and no, we’re not waking my brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita opened and closed her mouth for a moment, before simply asking; “...why…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For the first question, until that salve the doctors gave you heals upor back completely; you’ll reopen your wounds. You were supposed to sleep through it and wake up by the time it was dry so you would be ready to leave; but you seem to be resilient to sleep aids.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali turned another page.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why I can’t let you pull the blanket up or do it myself is because it will mess with the salve and interrupt it re-knitting your muscles and skin together.” She then looked Ayita in the eye and gave a cheeky smile, “The No Clothes policy is technically for the same reason, but unofficially I think it’s because Doctor Chakwas and Dr. Chambers wanted to stop you from wandering around; and they just did the first thing that came to their minds, and took your clothes away to wash the blood out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita had turned beat red by this point, and had shifted one of her arms over her chest as Tali talked; ignoring the fact that she was chest down, so Tali couldn't really see too much as it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Tali’s face and eyes turned serious as she leaned forward; “And we’re not waking my brother, because he needs sleep; and I want to talk with you alone. If you’re up for it that is.” She said, raising her eyebrow in a very human-like manner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita swallowed, “I’ll… try…” She rasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s all I ask.” Tali replied, marking her place and closing her magazine; “I’ll be blunt, and I expect you to be as well.” She locked eyes with Ayita. “What are your feelings for my brother? You’ve become very close to him, and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> he explained some of our ways to you so don’t pretend with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita blinked, “I… I don’t know… but I do… care about him.” She admitted, looking at Cato’s sleeping face; pointedly ignoring the fact that he didn’t have a shirt on at the moment. “He… I don’t know…” She said, looking down as she felt a tear fall from her eye; “I think… I think I feel for him as Jack did I… But I never felt this way about anyone before… that's why I’m… confused.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali gritted her teeth, but to Ayita’s surprise still had a sympathetic expression. “I’ll admit that I’ve never felt that way for anyone either.” She looked down at her ungloved hands. “I’m not sure I’ll get the chance now; Has Cato mentioned our father to you at all?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s an Admiral; one of the five leaders of our people. He’s obsessed with reclaiming our ancient homeworld,” she glanced apologetically at Shephard, “and he despises non-Quarians. The fact that we were both... changed by this world is likely to upset him, and that would cause problems in the Fleet. This isn’t your fault, and the old, ‘Fuddy Duddy’ I think is what Gabby calls Ken; that or-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita waved a hand. “I know what else Gabby calls Ken.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali chuckled and smiled sheepishly. “Anyway, We’re both unlikely to find solace in the fleet now. We’re ‘different’, ‘alien’; my father isn’t alone in his sentiment, so Cato and I are both likely to be pariahs within the fleet.” Her features hardened. “I need to be certain he isn’t alone in the galaxy, so you need to do  a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a lot better than ‘I don’t know’ and ‘I’m confused’!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita gulped slightly at the look on Tali’s face, but steeled her resolve; “I… I would never leave him, he’ll never be alone… I swear on the Vortessence…” She rasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita coughed, and gave a choked cry as her injury erupted in what felt like flames; arching her back, Ayita’s hands shot to her back on instinct. Tali quickly caught them and held her down; even as Ayita thrashed and sent everything flying as she lashed out telekinetically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It hurts! It hurts… oh God it hurts…” She whimpered, desperately wanting to curl up to try and ride out the pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She honestly felt like her back should be steaming from the cold air with how hot her back felt; the fact that she had thrown away her blanket was not of concern to her anymore, the cold air felt so relieving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Inszel…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ayita whimpered, reaching a hand out towards Cato; despite being half blind with pain. Cato murmured something in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kheelish</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his sleep; his arm flopping off the side of his cot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali for her part stared at Ayita in slack jawed amazement; ignoring the fact that there was nothing covering the young woman, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Inszel?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She repeated, looking between Cato and Ayita with eyes as wide as dinner plates; “How do you know that word?” She demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What word…” Ayita panted, finally calming somewhat as her vision cleared, the pain beginning to clear somewhat; though she was still burning hot and covered in sweat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali pursed her lips; She reached out and took Ayita’s hand, “I am going to say a word, I need to feel what you feel when you say it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita gave her a confused look, but reluctantly opened her mind nonetheless; it said a lot about how things had been going in their lives that Tali didn’t even flinch at the foreign presence in her mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali took a steadying breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Inszel.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She staggered at the… personal… feelings emitting from Ayita; but above all she could feel the connection… the need, the trust that Ayita felt towards Cato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kheelah…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tali breathed, “That’s… that's either really good or really bad.” She said, starting to panic somewhat, “Oh dear, I thought perhaps since you and he had these powers, you both were just experiencing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pemla'tiyl.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I never thought it was possible for other species to go through </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hecs'tiyl</span>
  </em>
  <span> with us…” She rambled, “Oh this is not good, Father will be so angry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tali…” Ayita breathed, wincing; “None of what you’re saying makes sense to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali let go of Ayita’s hand and hugged herself. “We have our traditions, our legends about the connections that can form between those destined to be together. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pemla’tiyl,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she touched her forehead, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hecs'tiyl,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she touched above her heart. She looked back at her brother who was mumbling and flexing his hand as if grasping. “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>Felz’tiyl</span>
  </em>
  <span>, or I’m an Elcor iron-monger.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Tali tensed and looked at her brother's face; “Cato… I know you’re awake; how long?” She demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato slowly opened his eyes and looked at his sister; not noticing Ayita’s lack of dress, “only a few minutes, when she said </span>
  <em>
    <span>Inszel…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali didn’t miss how Ayita trembled slightly when he said it, but wisely said nothing about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she stewed over what to say, she tensed as she heard footsteps approaching; “Both of you pretend to be asleep.” She hissed, shooting up from her chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus turned the corner as she reached the hatchway; and the Turian immediately looked at Cato and Ayita, not seeming to notice the lack of a blanket over Shephards body. “Are they awake?” He half asked, half demanded; his voice buzzing with alarm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, why Garrus? What’s wrong?” Tali asked, planting her hands on her hips; looking intimidating in her borrowed BDU.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let them sleep then, but you need to come see this.” He said simply, turning on his heel and rushing back down the hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali watched him go, before turning back to face the two Vortals; “No funny business, or Ancestor’s so help me Cato I will castrate you. Got It?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Vortals gulped, “Yes ma’am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” And with that, Tali ran after Garrus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato and Ayita lay there for a time, trying not to look at each other; Cato because Ayita wasn’t wearing anything, and Ayita because she was still trying to process everything that Tali had told her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But this didn’t dim their sense of one another. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Ayita worked up the nerve to speak. “What your sister was talking about, the...</span>
  <em>
    <span>’tiyl</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she felt his mental shiver at the word, as well as the sense of deep meaning it held, “what do you feel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought for a moment he would panic; the ‘three paths’ were normally the stuff of fantasy romance, though he had once heard his father say that his and Tali’s mother was his ‘guiding path’, and without her he would surely go astray. But when he looked at the human across from him, he felt as if he could almost see a path; one where they walked side by side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t going to panic, and in a way it terrified him. “I do. The ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>tiyl </span>
  </em>
  <span>were always the stuff of myth from before.” He got a distant look. “Auntie’Raan said that before we came into contact with the Citadel Council, we were much more in touch with the universe. We revered our ancestors and believed they continued with us, guiding us forward. We had </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gren’felz ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, those who spoke with the ancestors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We gave up our ‘superstitious ways’ when we discovered the Prothean ruins inside our home system. We spread out into the galaxy and abandoned our traditions to mimic, ‘greater’ species. We even created slaves to show our own greatness.” He looked away. “The Geth were our greatest triumph, our greatest arrogance and our undoing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita reached over, ignoring another flare of pain in her back and took his hand; not really thinking about it as she did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato flinched, but didn’t let go as he stared up at the ceiling; “We dwindled after that; billions of Quarians reduced to a little over seventeen million. Every ship is almost its own </span>
  <em>
    <span>zelt’i, </span>
  </em>
  <span>its own clan. People tell stories from other ships, and now more and more we are starting to rediscover ourselves. But it may be too late.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked over at Ayita. “We’re a dying people and we know it. So many people want to crusade into Rannoch. They say they want to retake our homeworld, but really they just wish to die in sight of it and join the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Raalz’jel rium</span>
  </em>
  <span>; to rain down upon our enemy, and rejoin our ancestors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see another path, one that can save my people from themselves, and save yours as well. But I only see it with you... I think you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>guiding path; And I’m terrified of where it leads.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita smiled, “I’m scared too… But we have each other… My </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nehya.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato smiled deeply in return; and the two didn’t break eye contact as they both drifted off to sleep, still holding each other's hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack stepped up to the podium, ignoring the nervousness in the back of his mind as he took in the crowd of three hundred or so Overwatch Commanders, Government Ministers, and other such important dignitaries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Funny how in even a society where humanity was bottom of the food chain, there was still a hierarchy of sorts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wore his white uniform of the Overwatch Consul, his peaked cap was set as straight as could be, his ribbons and medals all polished and set in place; his Universal Union armband ironed and resplendent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He needed to play this right… Once he began, this speech would be played all over the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would be the first time since he became Consul that Jack would be making a speech to Earth at large; so this naturally would garner a lot of attention. He had made sure to invite his political allies, and moderates that he had yet to sway to his side; at least those that were in the America’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben stood to his right at parade rest, his Blue and Silver Civil Protection Commandants Uniform as usual setting a sharp contrast to Jacks White and Tan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eva stood next to Ben, also at Parade rest; wearing the Blue Breaches, Blue Peaked Cap, and Olive Green Uniform of the Interior Ministry Special Forces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Lawson stood at the end of their line, standing at something resembling attention; a black long coat, waistcoat, dress pants, tie, and white collared shirt making him stand out more than the rest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack looked out in the hall, took a breath, and then he began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A Civil Protection Commander walked up the polished marble stairs of Humanities Palace, making her way towards the Living Areas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cursed the whole way up, wondering why she couldn’t take the elevator to deal with the traitor; at this rate she was going to miss the Consuls emergency speech. Hopefully she could just use the suspects TV.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Crash!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minister of Labor Merlion Axe frowned and tilted his head; that noise had almost sounded like one of his windows breaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head at the ridiculousness of such a notion, he dismissed it as the Cat knocking something over and went back to shaving; who would dare try and kill him after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he shaved, he didn’t hear his TV turn on; nor did he hear the words coming from it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“At this hour… There was no place for any clemency.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali listened closely as the ‘Consul’ spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching him, she couldn’t help but draw parallels to Admiral ‘Gerral, Admiral ‘Xen, and even her own Father whenever they made impassioned speeches to the Conclave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This Consul reminded her of the Councilors even; which was not a comforting thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She forced herself to listen though; the only comfort that she was able to find was that everyone else, Alien and Human, looked similarly uncomfortable as they watched the uniformed human speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“If anyone were to approach me and ask why I did not use the normal means of Justice; then all I can say to them is this…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“In this hour </span>
  </em>
  <span>I</span>
  <em>
    <span> was responsible for the fate of Humanity… and thereby </span>
  </em>
  <span>I</span>
  <em>
    <span>… Became the Supreme Judge of the Human Race!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minister of Energy Olympie Imber had heard the footsteps behind her, and was slowly picking up her pace to reach her apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been stupid of her to leave her office without her Pistol, but she was a Minister for God’s sake; she shouldn’t have to worry about CPs or anyone else for that matter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she approached the corner, she turned around and saw that the person following her was a CP. Normally that would not spark fear in her chest, but something felt off about the whole arrangement. Nonetheless, she stopped and faced her tail to demand an explanation; perhaps even get the officers badge number and have him reassigned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t hear it as another CP rushed up behind her, but she did feel him grab her mouth; and she felt the ice cold sensation of the CP burying a knife into her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“When traitors within our midst, arrange meetings between Ministers and Commanders. When they meet with suspected resistance members, and they give strict orders that no word of these meetings should reach myself, The Commandant, or The Administrator-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now Minister Axe heard the TV, and more importantly; he heard footsteps outside his bathroom. Turning, his eyes widened as he saw a CP standing just outside; her Pistol drawn, and glaring at him with malice in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“-Then I will have such people SHOT! DEAD!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The CP lifted her pistol, and fired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BANG!BANG!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minister of Labor Merlion Axe fell dead on the floor of his bathroom; shock still written across his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“There is no Rank... there is no Position, that can protect a person from their responsibility.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Overwatch Commander Mikhailovich tried to get his uniform shirt to tuck into his breaches as he listened to the Consuls speech; frowning deeply the whole time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For some reason, it felt like the Spectre of Death was hanging over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He froze as he heard the sound of his door unlocking and opening with a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>Creak!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning, he saw to his horror a Civil Protection Commander in his Silver and Navy Blue Dress Uniform standing in the doorway; his USP Match pistol already drawn, an expression of disgust on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And Therefore, Their Punishment!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BANG!BANG!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mikhailovich flinched and fell to the floor, his mirror shattering as he landed on it, cutting his back, and causing severe pain as he hit the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I gave the order to shoot the ringleaders in this treason-”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The CP walked up, and put another bullet into his heart; finishing the Commander off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BANG!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minister of Propaganda Jason Stakes was writing at his desk frantically as he listened to the Consuls speech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was such a momentous speech, how brilliant the Consul was to deal with the traitors in this way; remove them from office and execute them publicly. Sent the perfect message that the Administration meant business.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“-and I further gave the order to cauterise down to the raw flesh the ulcers of this poisoning of the wells in our domestic life.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Such a brilliant way with words, Jason couldn’t help but feel a little jealous that he had not been allowed to write the speech. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a good speech, but still… not as good as what he could’ve written.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes widened as a gloved hand wrapped around his mouth; and then knew no more as the Overwatch Commander in his White Uniform stabbed the Minister through the neck and spine, severing the brainstem and killing the man instantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And let it be known for all future time… that if anyone raises their hand to strike Our Benefactors, then certain death is their lot!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The CP’s all fired as one into the back of the heads of the assembled line of people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most were regular civilians, but that was fine; they would be branded as rebels that the small group of Overwatch Commanders and Administrative Ministers had been meeting with to begin plotting the uprising.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The CP Commander watched the nearby screen with a big smile on her face, as the Consul too smiled at the crowd that erupted into enthusiastic cheers and applause.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt good, she supposed, to be on the right side of history.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And as she and her subordinates cleaned up the remnants of their mission; they never saw the Man in the Dark Blue Business Suit with Purple Tie watching them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nor did they see him smile, adjust his tie, and walk off into the darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Shephard had not been wearing her Lifeday suit, then Tali would have taken a picture of her brother and his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Inszel</span>
  </em>
  <span> laying on separate cots and holding hands while they slept. As it was she didn’t want to wake them; but she had no choice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were going to be leaving in an hour, and it was about a ten hour drive to ‘Hades Gate’. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Consul had purged many of his political Rivals within the Administration; and as a result the Combine military command had been shaken up, at least according to Anderson, so now was the perfect time to strike.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She held Shephard’s Black Quarian-Like Suit, PCV, and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sehni-</span>
  </em>
  <span>like Poncho; having washed them from the blood that had soaked into them when Shephard had reopened the wound on her back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t feel like startling them awake, since she wasn’t sure if she’d get zapped or not, but there was still the sibling urge to do more than simply shake them awake. However terrible this world may be to her and her brother, he was still </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> brother; some things were just sacred. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She caught a particularly malodorous stink, and glanced back to see Frederick and Ulysses snacking on a pair of headcrab legs. The ‘elder’ of the two seemed to gather her intent almost instantly; he chomped through his and wiggled the rancid knuckle towards her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have found sharing sustenance to be a particularly revitalizing practice.” Ulysses tapped his cane on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed,” Frederick nodded sagely, “few things can motivate humans to mobility and activity quite like the offering of our meals.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali wasn’t sure if Frederick quite knew what it was that motivated people to move when he offered them cooked headcrab, but she was certain Ulysses did. “Thank you both.” She gingerly took the offending digit, walked over to her brother and held it under his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“cough-COUGH-</span>
  </em>
  <span>Blech! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Keelah!</span>
  </em>
  <span> What is that stench!?” He rolled away from the smell, and right onto the floor; despite Ayita’s apparent death-grip on his hand, which resulted in Cato pulling her down on top of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oof!” Shephard blinked and looked around, then noticed her current state; She locked a glowing Emerald eyed stare at Cato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t kill me...” Cato whimpered as his face tinted from Grey-Light Purple to a Deep Violet. Shephard stared at him, her own face slowly turning from Light-Brown to Red as she lay on top of him; All the while confused as she felt something hard just below his waist. She was about to ask him what it was when the tableau was broken when Tali finally burst into laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I needed that after how this trip has been.” Tali steadied herself then turned towards the door. “Anderson says we need to move now, so I’ll give you two some privacy to get dressed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She headed out and closed the door just as the two Turians arrived. “What’s going on? We heard</span>
  <em>
    <span>-click-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali just smiled, and crossed her arms as she leaned against the door; running her hand through her hair and tucking some loose strands under her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sehni</span>
  </em>
  <span>; “I was just waking the... what is it Massani called them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus nodded. “‘Love birds’ I think is the term.” His mandibles flared slightly in confusion. “I think ‘birds’ are those avians we’ve seen. How anyone can define love from the creepy black ones or those angry brown honking monstrosities; but then these people do think a gun isn’t complete without a sword attachment, so who knows.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nihlus looked more thoughtful. “This world </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> been ravaged by invaders; it’s possible their biome is devoid of a great deal of the diversity it once possessed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali snorted and crossed her arms. “Whatever. They’re awake and getting ready, so we should get to the motor pool ourselves.” She ducked her head down and walked off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus watched her depart, his mandibles buzzing in concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Problem?” Nihlus looked at Garrus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The former C-SEC officer glanced over, then back to where Tali had been. “I don’t know, maybe. She’s a lot more distant than she was before we headed out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nihlus looked down the hallway. “It has been a hard couple of days. People deal with stress differently.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Other </span>
  <em>
    <span>species</span>
  </em>
  <span> deal with stress differently. Quarians are so insular, it’s hard to gauge how they deal with a situation like this.” He started to follow down the hall towards the vehicle bay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nihlus chuckled and followed behind. “She’s older than I was before my first combat drop. And besides; she’s the daughter of Rael’Zorah. From what I’ve heard of the Admiral, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> to harden you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus stopped in the middle of the hall. Nihlus tensed, sensing his compatriot was upset and not sure yet how he’d react.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoever her father is, she’s still just a kid by her people’s standard.” Garrus commented over his shoulder. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> raised to be dutiful soldiers. We expect to lose one in ten people we know before we’re twenty. But her?” He looked after where the young Quarian had gone. “I’d wager she’s seen more people die in the last week than she has her entire life.” He turned to face the SPECTER. “Like you said, other people deal with stress differently than we do; and I don’t think she’s dealing well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nihlus clicked his mandibles in contemplation. “Then talk to her.” He huffed when Garrus clicked harshly at him. “Don’t give me that; </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one who chose to serve society as a protector, rather than a soldier or politician. If you think she needs counseling, or even just a good listener, then who am I to gain-say you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both started back down the hall. “We’re going to need everyone at the top of their game to survive this world, and that includes the ‘Zorah’s.” Garrus nodded at Nihlus’ wisdom. “Besides, Rael is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>the sort I want finding out I let his daughter get in trouble.” He almost tripped at that as the SPECTER calmly continued on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato rubbed a hand across his chin and jaw; feeling the weird ‘stubble’ that had sprouted around it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he had his suit, it would just zap any facial hairs dead; and it would keep the hair on his head short. Humans apparently ‘Cut’ the hair on the top of their heads, and they ‘shaved’ the hair off their face by using a blade of some kind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shuddered at the thought, it seemed to be incredibly dangerous if he was honest with himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know, you can use your powers to get rid of any hair you don’t want” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ayita pointed out from behind him as she pulled on her Suit and Armor; though she hadn’t put on her gas mask or her Poncho and had left her hair down out of its bun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried not to stare, as it was mesmerizing to see her choppy dark brown hair trail all the way down to the small of her back; mainly because both were trying not to think about the aftermath of Tali’s ‘little’ prank.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato was mainly glad that Ayita had either not noticed or decided to ignore his… ‘excitement’ at having her land on top of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, he focused on Ayita’s comment about using his powers to trim his stubble; after a moment, he asked </span>
  <em>
    <span>“How?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave him a light smile and channeled a light buzz of energy into her palm and walked up to him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Like this…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She replied, placing her palm over his jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato didn’t move in spite of the rush of heat to his cheeks; and he noted that Ayita’s cheeks had a slight tinge of red as well. He could feel her electrically burning the hairs away, but she stopped in the middle of his chin; before she switched to the other side and did the same, again stopping in the middle of the chin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She quickly dispelled her energy and released her hold on his head; and Cato rubbed his hand along it, before giving Shephard a questioning look. In response she telekinetically pulled a mirror towards her hand and held it up; and Cato took in his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Novelty of being able to see his own face without a mask had mostly worn off; but he found himself mesmerized by what he saw. He had seen a picture of his father and mother unmasked before, the only picture he knew of for that matter; Tali looked like a copied image of their mother, although she had their fathers darker Grey-Purple skin and Violet hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato was like a younger version of Rael’Zorah, only he had his mother's Grey-Light Purple skin tone and Raven Black hair; the only other noticeable difference was that his father had been clean shaven in the photo, but Cato had what Ayita called a ‘beardstache’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hair along his jaw and his chin was short, to the point that it was only barely noticeable unless you were standing close to him; but the hair on his upper lip, Ayita had left completely alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How do you like it?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ayita asked eagerly, though Cato could sense a slight undertone of nervousness at his conflicting emotions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her a wide smile, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I love it, C’mon; the others are waiting for us.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita quickly pulled on her Poncho while Cato adjusted his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sehni</span>
  </em>
  <span>; Ayita flipped the hood up and went to manipulate the shadows to cover her face, though Cato stopped her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t have to if you don’t want to; but you can drop the shadows around your face. I don’t think anyone would care if you did.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita hesitated, then her face disappeared in darkness; as before, only the Emerald Glow of her eyes showing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I… I don’t think I’m ready for that Cato… perhaps another day.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato just nodded and walked to the hatch; opening it up and walking down the hall, with Ayita close behind once she had shut the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Chakwas was waiting for them down the hall with a wane smile on her face, “It’s good to see that my efforts to keep you alive and get you battle ready were not in vain Ms. Shephard.” She said, and both Vortals stopped dead at the coldness in her tone; “You know… if young Master Zorah had not sensed your distress, you would be dead Ms. Shephard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita gulped and took a step back, but Chakwas was not finished, as she stepped forward with the teenaged woman; “Ms. Zorah explained to me this… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hecs'tiyl</span>
  </em>
  <span> that you Quarians go through; and on a whim I decided to monitor the two of you while you slept. Your brain activity, heart rate, the frequencies of your dark energy output.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Here, she rounded on Cato, her eyes still cold; “And just for future reference Mr. Zorah and as a warning, according to the data I have found; the two of you are, as best as I can describe, becoming quantum entangled.” She waved off the confused looks. “There’s no medical precedent for close relationships between Vortals, so I’m trying my best to figure this out. But your vitals are almost perfectly synchronized right now; heart rate, EKG, all of it. I’m afraid that should something happen to interrupt this, say… one of you were to die.” She paused as both teens flinched, but continued anyways; “It would be… very unpleasant for both of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now she jabbed her finger into Ayita’s chest as the young woman tried her best to look as small as possible; “So next time, Mrs. Ayita’Zorah” Chakwas smiled slightly as both teens blushed deeply, “If you get hurt in any way, make sure you tell someone; and you Mr. Cato’Zorah, if she gets hurt in any way whether it be a simple scrape or a burn up to a gunshot wound, you had best tell me or Ms. Chambers. Am I understood?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am!” Both exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, now then; go grab your weapons, packs, and gear and head to the exit Ramp. You’ll be assigned to a vehicle when you get there, and do make sure that you’re together; if only so Ms. Tali’Zorah can make sure you don’t get killed.” She ordered, drawing upon her day’s as an Army Medic to get her point across.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both teens scrambled to their quarters, while Anderson stepped out from behind a nearby pillar; “Laying down the law Karin?” He asked calmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced at the Frostburg Commander. “Just setting the kids straight.” She huffed and crossed her hands behind her. “I hate that we need to put them in harm's way. The Combine already takes our children away, and we are forced to send them out in our stead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anderson just gave a solemn nod, “You know the tale of Joan of Arc? How she united the French peoples, rallied them from the brink of utter ruin, and took back France? All at the ripe old age of Seventeen, truly believing she was on a mission from God.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… and I know how that tale ended David.” Chakwas noted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anderson looked down, “I think that Shephard took that story to heart, to the point where I sometimes wonder if she has a death wish; with how she refuses to burden other people with her problems.” Here he actually chuckled, “And to think all it took to get her to open up was falling in love with an Alien not much older than her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karin frowned in concern. “It’s more complicated than that, and that worries me.” She headed for the command center. “Vortals are so new, and we know so little about them; now we’re sending two Vortals who are, for lack of a better term... Soulmates, into a combat zone. I’m worried for them David.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anderson nodded, “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t see Ayita as my granddaughter or favorite niece; but I have to accept the risks, because without them… we’ll fail.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus caught up to Tali just outside the motor pool. “Tali, wait up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Quarian stopped beside the human APC called the ‘LAV-25’; she held a case of tools, and due to the grease stains around her face and the tan jumpsuit she was wearing, Garrus guessed that she had been working on the vehicle. “Yes Garrus?” She asked, setting the box down and wiping her grease stained hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slowed to a stop. “Just checking up on a comrade; it’s been an insane week, and I just wanted to make sure you’re holding up alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali averted her eyes, and wrung her hands together; “I’m fine.” she said, and though her voice was firm, he could detect the waver in her subvocals.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He twitched his mandibles in disbelief. “Really? Because if I were fresh out of basic training, just had half my unit destroyed and my only way back to civilization was to place my own kin in harm’s way, I don’t think I’d be fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali swallowed, and she seemed to be regretting the fact that she wasn’t wearing her suit and visor at the moment. Garrus was not a Quarian or Asari; but his years at C-SEC had taught him how to read their faces, or at least an Asari’s face. “I… No, I don’t think I am okay…” She admitted, surprising him slightly with her bluntness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali leaned up against one of the LAV’s giant tires and slowly slid down to the floor; “All that would be enough to break a person, but on top of that I discover that what I once thought was nothing more than Quarian myth is not only real; but it’s happening to my little brother.” She gave a sad chuckle and rubbed her eyes, “And to think my brother found his Bondmate before I did... “ she just shook her head with a light smirk on her face, “I’m the big sister, I’m supposed to beat him at everything; like that time I stole his ‘Playtool’ and broke it. Or the time when Kal, Prazza and I taped his enviro-ball to the bulkhead; though that one backfired because he absolutely loved it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus snorted. “And I thought Turian siblings were rough on each other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali just laughed, “Auntie ‘Raan was so mad at us when we did that; more angry at Kal because he was the oldest by six years, so he should have known better.” Her smile fell though, “Father… I don’t think he cared… In fact, I think he even subconsciously approved of it. I don’t think he does it intentionally, but I know that whenever he looks at Cato; all he sees is mother's corpse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Cato falling in love with an Alien; much less one that can shoot lightning, read peoples minds, and potentially even manipulate time, on top of the two of us no longer needing suits… I wouldn’t be surprised if Father tries to exile Cato when we get back.” By this point, tears were silently streaming down her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali knew that they would be pariahs at best in the fleet; unless they brought the ‘cure’ with them of course, as the ultimate Pilgrimage Gift. And the Combine Battle Cruiser wouldn’t be a bad gift either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus crossed his hands in front of him. “I think that, even if that happens, you’ll find your place in the galaxy. Quarians are nothing if not resourceful.” He glanced around the vehicle bay. “Not unlike these humans.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali’s mood improved a little, “It helps that they look like us I suppose.” Her eyes suddenly brightened. “Here, Garrus I want to show you something.” She quickly climbed up on top of the LAV and held out her hand; which after a moment of thought, he took it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoisting him up, she quickly opened the hatch and pointed out the weapons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pointed to what looked like some kind of hose with a metal end piece; “This is called the Gluon gun, it cuts through everything like… what did Commander Anderson say? ‘Like a hot knife through…’ something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus looked at the contraption with some uncertainty. “It looks like a disconnected coolant pipe.” Tali flashed him a smile that made Garrus squirm; it was a look he had seen on many mad scientists when they talked about building something incredible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just what had he gotten himself into.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liara pulled the ‘Battle Dress Uniform’ on, surprised by how well it fit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though it was still rather uncomfortable for the Asari, considering how she had grown up either wearing synthetic jumpsuits that were made to feel like you were wearing nothing at all; or equally comfortable and stylish dresses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Must everything these humans do be so militaristic? It’s as if they are averse to the idea of peace.” She complained loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Their world is currently occupied by an aggressor force.” She was startled by Professor Mordin’s voice from behind her. “Cultures, like species, adapt to optimize for their environment. Witnessed several distinct architectural styles in Cumberland, as well as significant artistic iconography in the ‘Church’. Would indicate multiple coeveal surviving artistic periods.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to face him, finding he had traded his white coat for grey overalls with a belt and harness affair. “Perhaps that is true, but you heard what Commander Anderson said when we entered; this whole complex was a research facility for their </span>
  <em>
    <span>Second </span>
  </em>
  <span>World War. And I asked around; the first was only twenty-one years before the second, and they had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Third </span>
  </em>
  <span>World War only four years after the second was finished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So pardon me if I find it hard to see your side when these people have had a more bloody history than the Krogan. In fact, Chakwas told me the whole reason this… ‘Black Mesa’ happened was because this country was trying to gain an advantage over their enemy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is wrong with these people!” Liara exclaimed, sitting down with a loud huff; It was probably a little unfair, but it felt good to vent somewhat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you done?” Mordin quirked his eyes at the maiden. “I too have done some research; both anecdotal and from their surviving records. Here are a few highlights;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Joseph Vissarionovich Stalin, Leader of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics and the Architect of the Cold War; signed, no less, than 40,000 Death Warrants during one of his many purges, including those for his closest friends and family members.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dwight David Eisenhower, President of the United States of America; One of its greatest Generals and the founder of one of the most successful Alliances in human history, once threw a piece of sports equipment at an aide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soviet Spy Chief Lavrentiy Beria Raped and Murdered hundreds of underage women; and was the Architect of ‘The Katyn Massacre’, a purge which killed 22,000 Millitary Officers of a country the Soviets just conquered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“American Spy Chief Allen Dulles once had a consensual affair with the Queen of the nation of Greece, and spied on several suspected Soviet agents; and turned out to be correct in his suspicions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Soviet Chief of the Secret Police Nikolai Yezhov, also known as ‘The Bloody Dwarf’; was the architect behind a Soviet purge known as ‘The Great Terror’ which killed nearly 1.2 Million people before he himself was eventually executed by his successor Lavrentiy Beria, just as how Yezhov himself executed his own predecessor Genrikh Yagoda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“America’s Chief Policeman Herbert Hoover kept blackmail material on every single major American Politician up until his death of old age; even as he dismantled entire Crime Families and Cartels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Despite all of this contention, during the peak of the Proxy-War period the Americans referred to as the ‘Cold War’ or World War Three as some call it, both countries managed to cooperate in a joint space venture to physically link their respective space programs. They did this in an act of solidarity, to demonstrate to themselves, the world and to each other that they could coexist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dr. T’Soni, if you cannot see the difference between these People, and the societies that produced and elevated them; then there is something seriously wrong with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liara just stared open mouthed at the Professor, unable to comprehend just how different these two societies were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mordin turned to face the vehicles. “The people we are meeting here and now are the survivors. They are not the creators, the builders or the thinkers; most of those would have died years ago. We are left with the people who have learned from the harshest parts of their own history. Once the occupation is lifted and they begin to grow again, we may see the beauty that they seem capable of, if we nurture it. Their music alone encompasses so many different styles and themes, I think even you would be hard pressed to experience it all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He faced her. “If however we condemn them, as we did the Krogan, and assume that this state of conflict is the only one they are capable of, then it is </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> who will be guilty of wiping out a unique species whose only sin is it’s innate imperfection. So </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to help them overcome this obstacle.” We walked deeper into the bay. “Someone else might get it wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liara watched him go, and lowered her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t imagine being a Matriarch, and be able to sit there and bat her eyes even as the Batarian Politician across from her raped and abused his female slaves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> As much as she hated to admit it, perhaps Mordin was right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had no right to judge these people for the actions they had taken in the past, because if she were faced with people like this Stalin or Beria, she wouldn’t be able to stop herself from launching herself from across the table and popping their heads with Biotics.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet these Americans had, despite almost certainly despising these Soviets, managed to still find ways to cooperate with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It said a lot about humanity's potential… for good and bad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ALRIGHT! Everyone grab your gear and load up!” Liara flinched at the call, but quickly grabbed her bag and shrugged on the ‘plate carrier’; slinging her rifle and walking over to one of the bigger ‘trucks’, which had a tarp over it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The snow had turned to rain, and she really did not want to ride in one of those jury rigged combat vehicles; ‘technicals’ or whatever in the goddesses name they were called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the back were a bunch of humans, and while Liara would have wanted to be with her friends; she knew that was a luxury that wouldn’t be afforded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two reached down and helped her up, at which point Liara sat down on the floor of the truck, leaned against the wall of the cab; and closed her eyes, already dreading the ten hour drive and determined to get some form of sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She entered the land of dreams not long after, charactertures of Stalin and Beria dancing in her mind as her mother and other Matriarchs happily made peace with them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: As Captain America said, “We compromised, sometimes in ways that didn’t let us sleep so well; but we did it so people could be free, this is not freedom this is fear.” And that is the heart of what life is like under the Combine.<br/>Yes, people are ‘safe’ from the hordes of Xen Aliens, friendly or otherwise; but now must sleep under the tyranny of a government that would make Mao, Stalin, and Hitler blush in jealousy in terms of ruthlessness.<br/>Now then, onward to the other parts of the chapter.<br/>Ayita nearly dies because she didn’t keep a careful check on herself; I.E. she did what she always did and ignored the pain, assuming it was something minor.<br/>Cato and Ayita finally admit their feelings for each other.<br/>Consul Jack Harper has finally completed his first of many Purges; the purge of his chief rivals in North America, with Breenites soon to follow. Who are the Breenites? People who support the Status Quo regarding the Combine. Harper wants to keep humanity under the Combines control, but with humanity actually respected and treated like equals; which is sheer lunacy, but you have to respect the guy, he simply wants what he believes is best for humanity. <br/>It’s just that his way totally sucks.<br/>Other than that, I don’t have much to say; how about you Ian?<br/>Ian A/N: A few more familiar faces in the new cell and Liara is taken to school. Action games often try to glorify the survivors and the philosophies they embrace, but we tend to forget the price society pays every time we have a war; the irreplaceable relics and art that were consumed in the Blitz and the Allied Bombing campaigns are a tragedy that few people recognize because we survived; but we are lessened by that loss.<br/>There is a corollary between the Quarians and Earth in this story, and we will try to reinforce it as we go along. <br/>Stay tuned. <br/>Pilot: Right then, check my profile for the link to the discord; and for info on my fanfic challenge.<br/>Leave a review and tell us what you guys think, the feedback helps immensely.<br/>A TV Tropes page would be loved and greatly appreciated.<br/>And we will see ya when we see ya.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ayita Shephard, Lambda Resistance; Cato'Zorah nar Rayya, hired Quarian of the Council Funded Relay 314 Expedition. Both dissatisfied with their lot in this universe; one under the heel of a Inter-Universal Empire, and the other under the boot of an Apathetic Galactic Council. Together they will change the Galaxy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ayita slowly walked through the ruins of the city; her Poncho protecting her from the freezing rain rather well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her Winfeild was primed and ready, but there were no targets for her to shoot at; nothing but the ghosts of the dead. She could feel it almost, the death and pain that had occurred in this ruined and Ancient City.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anderson had said that he had gone to something called the ‘Naval Academy’; a place where only the rich and the most intelligent could enroll and learn. That place was now known simply as ‘Hades Gate’; the Combine wall that surrounded the old buildings brought shudders to her frame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sixty-four people to turn the tide, liberate the few remaining survivors of Dr. Lawson's interrogations; Human and Alien, and to take control of the first Warship of human design. Not an easy task; but the fate of the galaxy and the universe rested on their shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Combine could not leave Earth, under any circumstances.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And they had one LAV-25, a few old Army trucks, and a bunch of cobbled together pickups with armor and guns slapped onto them to do it; against an unknown number of Striders, Hunters, and Overwatch troopers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita sighed, her breath steaming as she wiped some water droplets from her Poncho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could see the massive COMM’s tower at one end of what used to be something called the ‘Football Field’; and the giant Combine Battlecruiser ready for takeoff at the other end. The Tower had several platforms at numerous levels; along with searchlights to keep an eye out for any potential intruders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frowning, Ayita turned back to the Convoy; everyone else was waiting for her as she approached.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she sat down on some rubble, Garrus asked; “Well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita looked at Cato, and the Quarian smiled and nodded in understanding; she opened a link to him, and he relayed her words </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The Spokesman was right, it seems there’s a token Garrison, though we will need to worry about Striders and Hunters it seems. I spotted three Striders patrolling the perimeter, with at least two hunters travelling with each.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hah! Bring em on!” Wrex’s voice boomed as he scoffed at the defensive structure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus huffed and rolled his eyes. “How about no you crazy Krogan Bastard. We have enough to deal with; let’s not borrow trouble when we don’t need to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Battlemaster sneered at Garrus. “Shows what you know; I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> who my father was!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes; record of the Wrex Clan feud well documented,” Mordin’s dry tone broke in, “including your killing of the former clan head. May we continue?”</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Yes, lets.”</span> <span>Anderson’s tone was sharp and tinged with bitterness. “We can’t ignore the Hunters and Striders, but we don’t have the firepower to take them on in a head-on fight.”</span></p>
<p><span>“How about one on one?”</span> <span>Garrus looked at the high walls and narrow checkpoints. “If we can funnel them through one of these gateways, we’d only have to deal with what could fit through at once.”</span></p>
<p><span>Massani considered their limited resources. “We still need to get across, and the moment we beach, they’ll start coming for us.”</span> <span>He nodded thoughtfully. “It should draw the Hunters and Striders away from the main campus, and that will give all the infiltration teams a shot.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Anderson huffed and looked around. “It’ll be rough. The only thing we have that can punch through the Striders are the AP rounds for the LAV, and we only have a dozen. We’ll need to keep those Hunters at bay so the LAV can bring the striders down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita thought it over, even as she could hear a debate breaking out over how things should be done. She stood up and took a quick walk around the perimeter while the rest argued; mostly to clear her head and come up with a plan. By the time she came back around to the camp site, she had finally thought of what to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone paused and turned to look at her as she emerged from the darkness into the dim lighting caused by Ulysses holding an Orb of light. She gave a nod to Cato and he nodded in return; taking a breath as Ayita relayed her plan to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay… Here’s the plan; no matter what, all of this means nothing if we don’t get that ship. From what I could see, there are no walls at the shoreline; what I propose is that the majority of you take the LAV and the Technicals and ride through the water and storm ashore.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"The Technicals can be made waterborne if we weld barrels to their sides; and the LAV can tow them through the water to the beach.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"While this is happening, three small squads will sneak inside; One needs to sneak into Dr. Lawson's Lab and unlock the controls to the Battlecruiser, steal all his data regarding everything he’s found about the Vortessence and the other Council Races, and then wipe it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"A second squad will free the Prisoners; and as much as I know that they desire to stay on Earth, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Everyone</span>
  <em>
    <span> is coming with us. We can’t leave anyone behind, nor will we.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"And a third squad will need to sneak through the Motorpool and set up an extraction point; so that way we can leave the Area safely and make it to the Cruiser with minimal hassle.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita paused, both to gather her thoughts and to allow Cato to catch his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lawson’s lab is the most Dangerous, as once inside; we’re deep within enemy territory. Freeing the Prisoners is the safest, and going ashore through the water and securing the exits are moderately dangerous. So who wants to do what?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato immediately raised his hand, along with Professor Solus, and Dr. T’Soni; “We’ll head to the lab and get the data; I’m Quarian and Vortal, so I’m good with tech and I have a natural advantage with my ‘Anti-Biotics’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liara smiled, “And I have my Biotics, they likely have not found a good counter to them yet; so I’ll have the advantage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m veteran of STG; Done far more dangerous missions in life, never had this great stakes though.” Mordin added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita looked at them, then at Cato; and the two quickly conversed telepathically, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Cato I don’t wa-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ayita I have too; I refuse to allow my sister to go in there, and I'm the only other one who’s Qualified to hack the console. Tali and I have to go inside anyway, I'd rather she be safe.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He interrupted, his voice soft; but his tone left no room for argument.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two stared at each other for a moment, before Ayita lowered her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Very well… but I’m coming after you at the first sign of trouble.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato just smiled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’d expect nothing less.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, the two resumed planning with Cato as Ayita’s mouthpiece; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Tali, I hate to ask this of you… but you need to be part of the team that releases the Prisoners; no one else has the Ability or the expertise to hack into the mainframe and release them an-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I’ll do it.” Tali interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato’s expression soured, but he immediately had to content himself knowing that while she would not sit out for any reason, his sister at least had the safest job in this mission.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita looked down again; before asking </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And who would like to go with her?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go…” Zaeed said, stepping forward. “And don’t try and tell me no kid; I’ve survived far worse and you know it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda stepped forward to the group's surprise, while Doctor Chambers stepped up with her; “I know the facility inside and out, I can get you there without ever being seen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I can treat any potential wounded; I have little doubts Dr. Lawson has been ‘experimenting’ and ‘indulging’ himself with the prisoners.” Chambers added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita nodded, agreeing with the logic; and knowing that out of everyone there, Miranda was probably the one most qualified to care for herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“That just leaves holding the extraction point; I’ll lead it.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She said bluntly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To her surprise, everyone accepted her decree with a round of nods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrex stepped forward, “Ah… I’m not good at stealth anyways; I’ll stand with ya Shephard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nihlus and Garrus were next, “You’ll need a good sniper team to take out any long range enemies; and well… I don’t mean to brag, but I’m the best shot here.” Garrus said with a Turian equivalent of a smirk adorning his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… yes you do mean to brag, but it’s something that you can back up; and that's what matters.” Nihlus added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the group dispersed, Ayita walked up to Cato and pulled him aside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ayita? What is it?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asked, somewhat concerned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita didn’t say anything for a long moment; she just stared into his eyes before she finally gathered the courage to say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Cato… I know this has different meanings in our societies; but… I need to do this... my </span>
  </em>
  <span>Inszel</span>
  <em>
    <span>.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> They both trembled at her use of the word, before Ayita did something that Cato would remember for the rest of his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita pulled down her hood, stood on her tippy toes, leaned forward, and kissed Cato on the lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was quick, only for a second; but it felt like an eternity to them both. Once she broke it, Ayita said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I </span>
  </em>
  <span>Will </span>
  <em>
    <span>see you soon Cato.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> And then she put her hood back up, turned, and ran off into the darkness to join her group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato looked oddly at Liara and Mordin. There was an odd tension between them, but they seemed to be getting along so he put that thought in the ‘punch-list’ for later. They followed a reinforced wall towards a gatehouse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young Pilgrim was wracking his brain for a way past the CP’s when Mordin laid a hand on his shoulder. “Allow me to deal with this. I have,” the elderly Salarian’s eyes defocused for a second, “experience with this sort of thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato and Liara huddled towards the wall, though Liara restrained him from actually touching it. “There’s a weak EM field coming from the wall.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took him a moment to realize how she could feel something like that, then saw the faint blue halo around the hand closest to the wall. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It must be catalyzing her Biotics.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wondered why he’d never thought about how the world must feel to someone whose body was suffused with Eezo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He caught a flash of movement from the corner of his eyes and saw Mordin waving them forward. When they got there, they saw one CP sitting nearly imobile in a chair at the gate, a small section of sparking metal protruding from the base of his skull. Another was, for lack of a better word, folded under the console in the gatehouse, it’s extremities twitching occasionally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liara gasped as Mordin looked at the two deceased CP’s. “Every society aggressive enough to make it to space, is aggressive enough to be a threat in someone's eyes.” He looked at Liara. “We have the luxury of stability to hide our aggression.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He then turned and looked at their destination. A white multi story building with oddly faceted panels on it’s roof was on the other side of an open space. A rectangular stone block was in the middle, with a Combine sentry gun on top of it. Cato linked into it using a program Tali had developed for diagnostics back in Frost Mine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mordin seemed about to speak when Cato glanced at him. “I’m not turning it off; I’m activating a five minute self-check diagnostic cycle. It will stay on, but won’t target anything or fire until it’s done. Starting, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hit a key on his Omnitool and received a faint chirp from the device. He looked at his two partners and nodded, and all three bolted across the open space to the building entrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They looked in and saw nobody: no guards, no researchers, not even janitorial staff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato glanced at his partners. “Liara, could you check if there’s--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She concentrated for a moment, then shook her head. “There’s no EM fields surrounding the building, though I can feel a relatively strong unshielded Dark Energy source inside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mordin pursed his lips while Cato glanced at the building entrance. “How strong are we talking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged. “Stronger than one of these energy plugs, but weaker than than a shuttle's Mass Effect core. Perhaps we could use it to deal with whatever--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Cato and Mordin shook their heads. “Too much risk of Ionizing Radiation burst.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liara nodded. “Then what should we use if we aren’t able to access their computers?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mordin began detailing possible scenarios when Cato pried a pair of bricks out of the ground and handed one to each of the others. “Then we use the first tool any people invented.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone nodded, and the three of them continued inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nihlus held up a fist, and Ayita froze; Garrus doing the same beside her, while Wrex stopped in his tracks in the back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few moments, a Combine ACP drove past; while a squad of six CP’s walked past. She could hear them talking, the rain and boredom loosening their tongues. She listened closely as they walked past, quietly digesting the information they so carelessly let loose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Man… my dogs are barking.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>One of them grumbled loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Eh, we don’t got long till the end of our shift; what do you want to do?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Another asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“See if I can get slated with one of those Assassin chicks.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The first replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t know how you can stick it in those things… They can kill you with their thighs while you go at it with them you know?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The second noted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Eh… at least I’d die happy; you’re one to talk anyway, I saw you checking those blue women out.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The First joked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Shut up…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>And with that, they were too far away for her to pick up what they were saying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Disgusting excuses for Law Enforcement…” Garrus mumbled, and Ayita silently agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nihlus peeked his head out again, looking left and right before gesturing them to move; keeping his rifle pointed down towards where the CP patrol had gone off too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them quickly rushed across to the other side, hiding behind vehicles and crates to avoid being spotted. Digging into her bag, Ayita quickly handed each of her Alien companions two of the objects that she had carried with her from the LAV.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them tensed slightly as Ayita touched their minds; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“These are sticky bombs with a remote detonator; place them under the APC’s and heavier vehicles. It will be the perfect distraction.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She ordered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them nodded and quickly went to carry out her tasks, while Ayita herself pulled out the last two sticky bombs and the clacker that went with it. Looking around, she spotted two parked Hunter-Choppers; fueled up and ready to go, and prime targets for her sticky bombs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a ferocious grin, Ayita went to work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali’s eyes were as big as dinner plates as she took in the massive ‘Striders’ walking in the distance; the ‘hunters’ galloping around them like a pack of Varren.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kheelah… </span>
  </em>
  <span>look at the size of those things.” she murmured from the groups vantage point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda gave a soft sniff, “Well of course, they’re symbols of the Combine’s greatness.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaeed spat. “The ‘Combine’s Greatness’ isn’t going to care about your praise if it spots us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda wanted to round on the brute, but she couldn’t deny he was right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly rested a hand on her shoulder. “Is there anything you can tell us about them in case they </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> spot us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Assassin furrowed her brow. “They’ll squat low before firing their heavy weapons which renders them temporarily imobile, and they don’t turn well unless they stop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They sound like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Geth Armature </span>
  </em>
  <span>or </span>
  <em>
    <span>Colossus.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tali stared at the ponderous walker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaeed looked surprised. “You’ve seen something similar?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali glanced at the rest of the team. “Seen personally, no; but I have read field reports about encounters with them. And if by similar you mean, ‘multi-legged killing machines I wish we had air-support to deal with’, then yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaeed chuckled. “Well if our </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sheela</span>
  </em>
  <span> here is right, all we really need is a trip-wire or a couple of log-pendulums.” Kelly smirked at that, though whatever was funny about it eluded Tali. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda on the other hand was openly dismissive. “Not likely in either case; Striders can easily right themselves if knocked over, and do you see the spines along the lower legs?” She waited for everyone to look. “Mono-filament Fullerene: they’ll cut through nearly anything that they come in contact with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaeed scowled, but refocused back on the Striders. “Fine, fine; no </span>
  <em>
    <span>Speeders </span>
  </em>
  <span>or </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ewoks.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone waited for the war machines to move off, then rushed up to the wall. They edged towards one of the gates, where Tali held up a hand. She swiftly hacked the turrets and linked their feed to her Omnitool.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smirked at her team as she panned the turret around. “It looks like this is an automated entrance. Give me a moment to... and done!” She stood up and casually walked towards the checkpoint.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the team joined her. “What did you do?” Miranda cautiously circled the Sentry gun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I reprogrammed them;” Tali smugly leaned against one of the tripods, “now, they’ll only target Antlions. They’re perfectly harmless to everything else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly smiled at the young Quarian. “Very clever. Once we’re done here, we can pick these up and bring them back to Frost Mountain by way of apology for the ruckus we caused.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The four continued deeper into the compound until they came to the building where the prisoners were being held. Tali was trying to figure out how to get in past the guards at the front entrance, when Zaeed pulled a grey roll from his pack. He put several criss-crossing strips of adhesive on one of the windows before punching it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rather than the shrill clatter of broken glass, there was simply a crackling noise as he pried the now dented window pane out of its frame. “Come on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sheelas</span>
  </em>
  <span>, time’s a wastin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three ladies followed him in. Everyone was about to continue on when Miranda hissed. “We can’t just wander through the detention center; there are cameras and regular patrols.” She looked at Tali. “The cameras use the Combine’s universal data interface; it’s identical to that used by Sentry Guns.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali hacked into the system. “Hm; too many cameras to hack.” She scrolled through the system. “But, they all feed into a central monitoring room. Hold on a second; I’m going to see if I can loop the feed from the central server. If I do this right, they should just see an endless looping pattern.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if you do it wrong?” Zaeed hunkered next to the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we will have saved them some time in bringing us to their prison since every alarm in the building will go off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seven minutes.” Tali glanced over to Miranda. The former Assassin nodded to the hallway. “The patrol route is precisely seven minutes. Loop for that long, and that long only.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali pulled up the archival footage, created the loop, and hit enter. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when no alarm sounded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly patted her on the back. “Very nicely done. Now we just have to evade the guards.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali smirked again. “I created the loop in the server, remember? </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> still receiving the live feed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even Miranda had to admit, silently, that this </span>
  <em>
    <span>alien</span>
  </em>
  <span> was quite resourceful, as the four of them navigated safely through the compound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benezia opened her eyes with a frown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was another presence nearby, one that felt vaguely familiar; an aura that the Asari had only felt once before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced at the guards, who were doing their standard patrols.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the doors opened, and two CP’s opened the massive vault doors to the holding areas, carrying a prisoner between their arms. Benezia did not immediately recognize this woman, which meant that she was a new addition; or she had gained Lawson’s attention and he had had her transferred to his ‘special’ block.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jacob sat up in his bed across from her and watched as the CP’s dragged the woman past.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two shared a look, and Benezia tilted her head; asking him the silent question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, “Red Tattoo Stripe down the center of her lower lip, Japanese I think, standard Civilian Clothing; probably one of Lawson’s… ‘entertainers’ for the night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benezia felt her heart sink, Another young woman taken off the streets to be used for her body; and presumably her DNA, if what Jacob had said about the Clones was true.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both quickly shut up and listened as the two guards quickly returned; while the four that were on duty asked them what everyone was likely thinking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Another one of Lawson’s ‘dates’?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>One asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes and no; She’s a little thief apparently, caught her stealing food from one of the dispensaries. Apparently she’s been doing this for months now, and only just now did she get caught.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Another replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah… apparently she and this other guy were stealin’ food for a group of refugee kids. Assassin caught them though, Girl gave herself up so the guy and all the kids they were feeding could get away.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>A third stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hmph, stupid bitch.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>A fourth chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a long pause the group dispersed and the two that had dragged the civilian inside exited through the doors; while the other four went back to their posts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benezia went back to her bunk, and started to close her eyes again when she heard it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tink!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked and stood up again, walking to the very edge of her cell; reaching out to try and sense the Aura of what she had heard. From what little she had been able to gather, there seemed to be a distinct lack of vermin; which meant that it probably was sentient as opposed to an animal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frowning, Benezia realized that it was indeed sentient; in fact it felt very familiar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The hell?” She heard Jacob whisper, and Benezia looked over and saw that it was one of the Quarians that she had hired sneaking around up on the catwalks; her omnitool pointed at the turrets and the security Cameras.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled lightly, and watched as the Quarian began to type at the consol.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly deactivating the barrier in front of her cell and all the others holding both her fellow crash survivors and the other humans. Benezia sighed and stepped outside as the manacles that had been bound around her neck, ankles, and her wrists snapped open and fell to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh…” she sighed, rubbing her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Zap!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She jumped at the flash of green, and saw Jacob grinning like a madman; “Ohhohoho… you’re fucked now.” He cackled, turning and rubbing his hands together; his eyes began glowing bright green.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saren hissed and moved to subdue the human; seeing him as a threat, before Benezia held up a hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The four CP’s came rushing around the corner, and froze in place. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh shit!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> One exclaimed, just as Jacob slammed his hands into the ground; sending bright Emerald Green Bolts of energy through the ground and all four CP’s stiffened before collapsing to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guddamn son, we need to get you some anger management classes.” A new, harsh, Krogan-like voice remarked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benezia turned, and found a very old, dirty, and scarred human staring back at her; “Well then, who’s in charge here? Cause we need to get the Hell out of here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Work quickly Doctor, Professor; time is not on our side.” Cato hissed angrily at the delay; even as the two intellectuals downloaded the data.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will be fast Mr. Zorah.” Was all Mordin said as he typed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato grumbled under his breath, then tensed as he heard a distant </span>
  <em>
    <span>clang</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “You hear that?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, what was it?” Liara asked in kind, sounding very nervous and scared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know… I’ll check it out.” Cato replied, drawing his SMG and slowly moving towards where he had heard the sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Use caution Cato.” Mordin advised, giving him a sideways look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato just nodded and moved towards where he had heard the noise; trying his best to ignore the seemingly endless columns of cylindrical tanks. Most of them were empty, but some off in the distance had… things, floating inside of them. What it was, Cato didn’t want to know; but he had a feeling that he would eventually find out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Approaching the area he had heard the noise; Cato swept his SMG around, trying to see what or who could have made it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he did so, he caught sight of one of the tanks; and he couldn’t help but stare at it, looking at what seemed to be a clump of flesh floating inside of it. “What is this place?” He murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lights flicked on, and Cato immediately crouched behind the tank and brought his Pulse SMG to bear; trying to see who had turned the lights on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This place is what you get when industry marries genetics… now put your gun down.” A sultry, female voice ordered from nearby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato froze, and turned to see a woman that looked exactly like Miranda staring him down; a blocky pistol of some kind in her hand. Only she looked colder, a little bit older, and her hair was a yellowish-golden color. She wore the same jumpsuit that Miranda had worn when she had captured the group; although this Miranda lookalike wasn’t wearing the helmet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t aiming her pistol at him, but Cato had no doubts that he would die if he tried anything; so he did as she ordered and threw his gun away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rather poor stopping power if you ask me; what you need is one of these.” She stated, never breaking eye contact with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She reached into a second holster and tossed him another pistol of the exact same make; although it was unloaded from what he could see. Cato caught it and fumbled for a moment, and used the opportunity to glance over at the console Liara and Mordin had been working.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To his concern and slight relief, they weren’t there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It fires 9x19mm Parabellum rounds, carried in one of these.” She then tossed him a magazine, which he also caught.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato grimaced, it was painful not using his Telekinesis, but he had little doubts the woman in front of him knew that he was Vortal. His eyes glowing Emerald rather than Mercury was probably a dead giveaway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know what this human females game was, but he knew he had to play it regardless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy enough to load…” She stated, loading the ammo block; Cato doing the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a flash he brought the gun up and pulled the trigger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Click!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato blinked while the female smirked; “You need to pull the slide back and engage the hammer.” She said walking up to him while doing said action, pointed her gun right at his forehead. “Easier done than said.” She admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two more sets of footsteps, and Cato looked behind him to see another female; this one yanked the pistol out of his hands while putting him in a chokehold and held a cloth with a sweet smelling scent coming from it over his mouth and nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato choked and thrashed, but already felt himself losing consciousness as the other glared him down, lowering her pistol.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ayita…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cato thought as he drifted off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Core scowled and walked up to the two Assassins; M-91792449 was the one that drew her ire the most, though O-1872397 wasn’t exempt from it either</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>M-91792449 turned with a proud smile on her face, and opened her mouth to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Smack!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The assassin stumbled back and held her face in surprise; while Eva marched up to the clone and got in her face, “You toyed with him… had he been smarter or had help you would be dead. When this is over you will submit yourself for punishment to the base Commander!” She snarled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>M-91792449 shuddered and bowed her head, her hands drifting towards her chest and below her waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eva turned to O-1872397, “And you didn’t correct or stop her behavior, you will also submit yourself for lesser punishment.” The light brown skinned and red eyed Human-Alien hybrid also shuddered and bowed her head; her own hands drifting unconsciously to her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eva fumed for a moment more, then ordered; “Take him to the Labs, I’ll find the rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita took in the big artillery gun in front of her, while Wrex, Garrus, and Nihlus just stared open mouthed at it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“By the Spirits, it’s huge… that's a dreadnought gun, repurposed as ground Artillery.” Nihlus rasped as he took in the shield on the front of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita looked over at the COMM tower and frowned at the faint tingle in the back of her mind. She didn’t know why but she couldn't shake the feeling that Cato was in trouble; and the two of them had cut themselves off from each other to prevent the Combine from potentially picking up their Vortal link, so she didn’t know for sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That gun… good vantage… don’t fire if spotted…” She hissed, not even waiting for a response from her three companions as she sneaked towards the giant siege gun. She was so distracted, that it was the worst thing she could have done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Splash!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato sputtered and flailed for a moment; the shock of getting a face full of water startled him awake. Immediately he took in his surroundings, and saw that while he wasn’t restrained in the chair he had found himself in, the two females from earlier were glaring him down; which likely meant that it was best he stayed put.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato blinked in confusion as he took in the room around him; it was filled with so many tools, objects, computers, monitors, and other such equipment that Cato had no clue as to the purpose of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Cato saw him, the fat human sitting at a desk facing away from him, writing in something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone hacked into my database; and stole and wiped all my data regarding your Faster Than Light and Navigation data.” The human said, in that same accent that Miranda had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato gulped slightly, the man sounded friendly; but Cato could sense the malice from the human in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So my question is this… who was with you?” He asked calmly, though Cato did not miss the subtle threat in the man's tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato gulped, and trying to stall for time said, “I’ll answer your questions if you answer mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tensed in anticipation of something painful, but to his surprise the human simply smirked; which Cato only saw since the human was seated in front of a mirror. “Brave of you boy… but I suppose it’s only fair. And I’ll preempt a few of yours, my name is Dr. Henry Lawson; this facility is a cloning, prison, research, and armaments manufactury all in one. Now then… who downloaded and wiped my spaceship data?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato swallowed; but knew that he had to obliged the man if he wanted to get out alive. “Dr. Solus and Dr. T’Soni, they were with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that much is obvious; but I do thank you for the names. Hm… T’Soni, I suppose that old woman would be glad to hear her daughters alive. Now then… your turn.” Lawson said, writing in a little notebook of sorts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato thought for a moment, and looked through the skylight on the roof; seeing the massive tower obstructing most of his view, while the rain continued to pour downward. “What… What were those things In those tubes back there?” He finally asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am so glad you asked… what you saw were my sons and daughters; my legacy, a whole generation of elite shock troopers for the Universal Union.” Lawson said proudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato blinked as he felt a tingle in the back of his mind, that of another Vortal nearby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that didn’t make any sense; he and Ayita were the only Vortals in the area, not counting those in the prison hold on the opposite end of the complex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it was Lawson's turn; “Now then, where did your friends go off to? They weren’t anywhere near you when we captured you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato couldn’t stop the relieved smile that had crossed his face; “I don’t know, I had split off from them because I went to check out a noise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lawson gave a disappointed sigh, turning the page and continuing writing; “Well… you are as truthful as you are stupid; what did you think would happen, splitting off from the group like that?” The Doctor sounded more like a disappointed parent than an enemy; but Cato stayed on guard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t really think truthfully, my turn.” He took a breath, “You say that those tubes contain… I assume clones of some kind... Did you make any of the other crash survivors?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato wasn’t sure why he asked that, but the tingle in the back of his mind had told him that </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the question that he needed answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Here, the doctor actually stood up from his chair; took off the long black coat that he had been wearing, and walked up to Cato with something akin to a manic smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato had to restrain himself to keep from leaning away from the man as he pressed his face only inches from Cato’s. He could see the insanity and the sadism behind the man's glasses, in the humans eyes; and Cato knew that he was toeing some kind of line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t you like to know…” Then he walked over to a console and typed in several commands. “Tell me… does this look familiar?” Lawson stood aside, allowing Cato to see two pictures on the screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato felt all the blood drain out of his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One picture was of Ayita, the other was of him; both of their picture versions were devoid of any emotion, and stood with their arms and legs spread apart, absent any clothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… I knew I recognized your face from somewhere.” Lawson smirked and walked over to a pillar in the middle of the room, “I’d like you to meet someone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato watched as another one of those tubes from earlier slid upward from the floor; and any semblance of control fell away as he saw what was floating inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A Quarian infant, about eight to ten months old, floated inside while sucking on its thumb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But what made his blood run cold was two things; one was that it was occasionally sparking Emerald energy, and the other was that it had five fingers and five toes. And Cato could already feel his mind reaching out to the infant, primal concern, anger, and worry surging through him as he watched the infant; though he had no clue why, much to his confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fascinating… you sense your connection to her, even if you don’t understand it.” Lawson muttered, quickly jotting it down in his notebook. “I’d like you to meet O-1891141… your daughter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato stared uncomprehending for a moment at the child floating in the tank. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know I was unconscious during some parts of the last week, but I’m pretty certain I wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>that</span>
  <em>
    <span> out of it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He tentatively reached out like he would with Ayita, and for the faintest of moments it felt like that was who this child was. He felt fear and confusion, pain and isolation, a brief flash of freedom and a lifetime of imprisonment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He calmed his breathing and focused on the baby in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It occurred in </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Moment;</span>
  </em>
  <span> that this being, this child </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> his and Ayita’s. The implications were staggering; to completely rebuild the Quarian race in a single year, to hybridize his people so they could survive anywhere and everywhere was wholly within the realm of possibility. What else could be accomplished with this amazing technology?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An unfamiliar presence surrounded him; </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing good.</span>
  </em>
  <span> An unknown voice said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato felt a flutter in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Moment</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he saw rank after rank of tubes extending as far as he could perceive. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt</span>
  </em>
  <span> the rage of his people twisted into a malicious contempt as the Admirals grew a vast Quarian Clone army, both to retake Rannoch and to revisit cruelty on the Citadel Council for centuries of mistreatment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He saw his father with a rifle raised and ready to kill his </span>
  <em>
    <span>abomination</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a ‘granddaughter’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He saw his Auntie ‘Raan begging Cato to leave the child in the care of others, others more ‘qualified’ to raise her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Admiral Daro’Xen experimenting on the child, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his Child</span>
  </em>
  <span>, all the while coldly recording everything done to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Admiral ‘Koris propping her up as an example of a ‘New Homeworld’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Admiral ‘Gerral raising her as the first of a new generation of Shock Troopers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The</span>
  <em>
    <span> Moment</span>
  </em>
  <span> rippled, and he saw it mirrored what was already in front of him, but instead of Rannoch and the Council, it was Earth and the Combine that this army would be unleashed on; the fat Doctor could be heard laughing in the background the whole while. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato stared at Lawson, digesting the info that he had received through the Vortessence as the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Moment</span>
  </em>
  <span> ended and faded away; processing it into words, even as the human sat back down in his chair with his back turned to the Quarian, writing more notes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato contemplated speaking his thoughts, and looked at his… ‘Daughter’ and felt primal rage at seeing her contained like she was giving him the courage to finally speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to replace the Consul…” He murmured, not taking his eyes off of ‘O-1891141’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lawson looked up into the mirror in front of him with a confused expression; “Beg Pardon?” he asked with a slight laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why you’ve made these clones, why you’re making an Army of Assassins and Elite Shock Troopers; you want to slowly phase out transhumans through natural means and replace them with your tube grown troops. Ones that are only loyal to you; and then supplant the Consul, Commandant, and the Administrator.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And from there, go to war with the Combine; win through sheer numbers… and then your legacy will forever be the ‘savior of mankind’. That’s your end goal… isn’t it?” Cato asked, turning away from O-1891141 and focusing on Lawson.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smile was gone, Lawson's lips were pressed together in a thin line; and he was tapping his writing utensil on his little notebook while adjusting his rimless glasses, never breaking eye contact with Cato as he did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a long moment he stood up and walked over to a table, saying “As an Alien, having been on Earth for only a few days with a bunch of uncultured Peasants, I very much doubt that you would be familiar with the wonders of German Composer Franz Schubert.” He began fiddling with some very old machines as he talked. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Die Forelle’</span>
  </em>
  <span> is perhaps my favorite.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita was so distracted by her worry about Cato, and more importantly, the tingle of another Vortal at the edge of her senses; that she did not sense the Civil Protection Officer as she walked into his line of sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold It!” He snapped, yanking the charging handle of his MP7.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita huffed and held up her hands, subtly charging up an attack as she did so. Sensing Wrex, Nihlus, and Garrus’s intentions she quickly snapped at them telepathically; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t do anything; I’ll take care of him so his biomoniter doesn’t set off the alarms of the base.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The CP pointed at the ground and snarled, “On your knees.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita did so, watching the CP the whole time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lawson continued his monologue, unaware of what was happening outside. “A fisherman grows tired of attempting to catch a particularly intelligent and elusive fish.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eva looked through the scope of her Overwatch Pulse Sniper Rifle, cursing the CP the whole time. “Get out of the way… Get out of the way…” She growled angrily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a strict radio silence in place until all the intruders had been located; she couldn’t tell said CP to move, or else she would end up tipping the enemy off. Especially considering the fact that they had probably infiltrated their radio frequencies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slowly began to squeeze the trigger, not concerned for the CP’s life; but she didn’t like wasting things, and this CP was more attentive than most. It would be a waste to kill him, but if it came down to it she would take the shot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m warning you... you idiot.” She hissed, thankful the spotlight to her left kept her hidden from sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And so the fisherman stirs up the mud and the water.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eva could feel the trigger was close to firing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Last chance you fool.” She muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And in doing so, confuses the fish.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is unit HG-A113, uh… we got a probable Anti-Citizen; please advi-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>THUMP!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The CP’s biomonitor flatlined; while Ayita shrieked in surprise as the Pulse slug missed her head by inches. Close enough that it actually knocked the hood of her Poncho down. She sprinted to the left, no longer caring about being seen even as Garrus and Nihlus began searching for the sniper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching the massive wheel of the siege gun, she dove behind it; as two more rounds smacked into the ground right beside her and into the wheel itself, denting the metal on impact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita panted and trembled in fear; </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please be okay Cato…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eva growled in disappointment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The CP had spoiled her first shot and caused her to miss the human by inches; and while she had the girl pinned, she couldn’t shoot her. Not to mention the fact that the two Aliens Eva had seen were doubtlessly looking for her now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Let them, they’ll never find me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She sneered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lawson smirked, while Cato tensed at the sound of gunfire; his own heart rate accelerating and he could feel faint traces of panic worm its way into his mind for some reason.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ayita?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lawson seemed to see him tense, and his smirk turned once again to a manic smile; “The fish doesn’t realize until too late that he has swum into a trap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato heard a set of footsteps to his left and he turned to look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>SHINK!</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato gasped at the ice cold feeling in his shoulder, and he looked over with wide eyes to see a hooked piece of metal buried in his right shoulder. He yelled in pain despite his best efforts to control himself, as he was hoisted up several meters in the air; hanging by the hook in his shoulder, giving a muffled howl of pain and holding onto the hook with his good arm to minimize the damage and pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t notice O-1891141 twitch and glow at his jolt of pain; nor did he notice Lawson fiddling with his equipment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a minute, Lawson walked back to the mirror and stared at his reflection; and music began to play.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone in the prison hold jumped and looked up at the speakers in the walls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaeed frowned and turned to the group; “None of you were taken away to Lawson's labs right?” He demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman named Benezia shook her head; “No, everyone is accounted for; both Human and Alien.” She informed him, worry crossing her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liara held a hand over her mouth as she watched in horror; while Mordin put a hand on her shoulder with a grim look on his face. Until the attack started, there was nothing they could do; they just had to wait for the perfect moment to strike.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita looked around in surprise and gasped; holding her shoulder. It felt like someone had stabbed her there with a knife. Garrus, Nihlus, and Wrex all looked at each other in concern as the piano notes began to echo throughout the compound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lawson continued to stare at the mirror; and then he began to sing, a nearby microphone catching every word from both him and the record player.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“In einem Bächlein helle da schoß in froher Eil”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lawson actually began to sway slightly, as if he were actually dancing with a woman at a Victorian style ball.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His grin threatened to split his face as he sang. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Die launische Forelle vorüber wie ein Pfeil”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><span>Cato for his part was trembling with pain and fear as he swung back and forth; while </span><span>O-1891141 began to thrash in her tank, her peaceful expression growing pained.</span> <em><span>“Ich stand an dem Gestade und sah in süßer Ruh”</span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>Here Lawson turned and faced Cato fully, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Des muntern Fischleins Bade im klaren Bächlein zu”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The scientist rushed forward and shoved Cato like he was a pinata, and Cato howled as the hook dug deeper into his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Des muntern Fischleins Bade im klaren Bächlein zu”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita drew her Winfield with a ferocious snarl; she knew now that her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Inszel</span>
  </em>
  <span> was in danger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She aimed and swung out from behind cover and fired a shot at the sniper in the tower; only for the sniper to return fire with a shot that missed her stomach by inches, forcing Ayita back into cover with a hiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus peaked out from where he was hidden and fired his own shot, but the sniper fired back and only Garrus’s quick reflexes saved his life. As it was, it still cost him his Sniper rifle, the scope shattering into a million pieces as Garrus ducked back down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ein Fischer mit der Rute wohl an dem Ufer stand” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lawson began to work his ‘magic’, punching Cato in the ribs; Grabbing hold of his legs and yanking downward, anything to increase the pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato just screamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“AHHHHH!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita peaked out and fired again, Energy sparking off her body as she trembled in rage. All the while that damned music just kept playing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Und sah's mit kaltem Blute, wie sich das Fischlein wand”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So lang dem Wasser Helle, so dacht ich, nicht gebricht”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All Cato could see was purple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So much pain, it was unbearable; he gave another shout and sent several sparks of energy off into the air. Lawson simply let go of his arm, as the Energy traveled through the hook in his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lawson allowed him to hang there, for how long Cato wasn’t sure; but he waited for Cato to burn himself out as Emerald Energy sparked in the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the while </span>
  <span>O-1891141 trembled in her tank, kicking the wall of the tube as she did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita growled and Telekinetically pulled a barrel of water in front of her as she left cover.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>THUMP!</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pulse round slammed into the barrel, and shattered it while water sprayed everywhere; but it bought Ayita more than enough time to scramble up the ladder to the platform of the siege gun, taking cover behind its blast shield.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>THUMP!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pulse round zipped in between the tiny crack between the blast shield and the breech of the gun. Ayita huddled behind the gun, and put her hands to her ears, trying to block out the music and the screams as she crouched behind cover.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the song drew to a close, Lawson looked over to the Assassin handling the rope as Cato finally exhausted himself; and made a chopping motion with his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato unceremoniously dropped to the floor, yelping in surprise and pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O-1891141 continued to squirm in her tank, no one in the room noticed the increasing glow from the baby as she floated in the tube.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the two Aliens outside the room noticed, and watched with bated breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrex set his helmet on his gun, and slowly leaned it outwards from behind the wall; just as the final note from the song echoed throughout the compound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>THUMP!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Battlemasters helmet shattered; and while he knew it would happen, Wrex couldn’t help but feel disappointed that his old ‘companion’ would not make it out of the trip alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nihlus however noticed something, and nudged Wrex to look at the Siege gun where Ayita was moving again. Both watched while Garrus kept an eye out for the sniper, as the two veteran warriors realized with giant smiles what Ayita intended to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lawson stepped up to Cato; as the Quarians energy faded away, and the music finally stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now then… to answer your question, yes that is my plan; to be enacted someday.” He said with a smirk, reaching down and burying the hook deeper into Cato’s shoulder as the Quarian gasped in pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Lawson did so, he still failed to notice what the two Assassins and Cato himself had noticed; the glow coming from O-1891141 was approaching a point Lawson himself had seen only once before. “And now, it’s my turn; and it's rather simple… which of us is the fisherman, and which the fish?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>CRASH!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The glass shattered and the tube full of Amniotic Fluid splattered the lab; the two assassins hopping back in surprise while Lawson flinched as the memory of the first time it had happened sprang to the forefront.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato, acting on instinct and out of primal anger, kicked Lawson in the chest; sending the fat human flying backward and into his desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the same time, Liara and Mordin burst into the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mordin quickly knocked out both of the Assassins rather than kill them, somewhat to Cato’s confusion; while Liara aimed her SMG at the Psychotic Doctor. Cato meanwhile, through sheer force of will, pulled the hook out of his shoulder; howling in pain, before he swallowed it down and tossed the hook aside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He crawled over towards O-1891141, the infant already wailing and crying; his mental link telling him that it wanted its parents and was ready to imprint on someone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Professor Solus tossed Cato a bottle of Antlion extract; which the Quarian immediately caught and applied to his wound, numbing the pain and quickly beginning to heal it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching forward, he gingerly picked up O-1891141; the baby Quarian-Human hybrid calming a little bit as he reached forward and let her grab his finger, ignoring the mess of fluids staining his clothes and hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His only regret was that he didn’t have a spare Zorah clan </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sehni</span>
  </em>
  <span> to clean and wrap the girl in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhhh… be still </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mo’ja c’órka</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He murmured, rocking the naked infant back and forth; “Your</span>
  <em>
    <span> Oj’ciec</span>
  </em>
  <span> is here little one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eva watched as the Artillery gun began to traverse to the right, much to her confusion. “What are you playing at Vortal?” She wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then a tarp covering the gun fell, revealing to her that the barrel was pointed right at </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> tower. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eva lowered her gun, stunned that the Vortal would resort to such… extreme means to get rid of her. Still… the sheer ludicrousness of the situation prompted a somewhat childish response from Core, “That’s not fair!” She snapped, shouldering her rifle and sprinting to the ladder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She quickly started climbing, and then looked over and noticed that the gun was almost in position. Looking down, she realized she had only one option left to her; even as the gun traversed downward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is gonna hurt…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Core jumped for the nearest building; right as Ayita fired the gun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BOOOOM!!!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato cringed at the sound as O-1891141 began wailing even louder, her ears hurting from the sudden loud noise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mordin and Liara flinched and looked up, which Lawson took advantage off; grabbing the little notebook on his desk and sprinting out a secret doorway only he had known about. Mordin spotted him and fired, scaring O-1891141 even more; as the shot slammed into the door frame, missing the Scientist by inches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Creeeeeeaaaaaak!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All three looked at each other, and instantly knew what had happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two run! Protect the child! I will get and wipe data.” Mordin ordered, moving with a speed that Cato had not seen before. But Cato wasn’t one to question a superior's orders, especially not when he could hear the support cables holding the tower up were snapping loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ran out of the room, while Liara dragged the two Assassins out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato glared at the two clones before turning his ire on Liara; “Why did you save them?” He demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because Dr. Solus ordered me to.” She said simply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato opened and closed his mouth and trembled with rage that the two of them had saved the assassins that had captured and tortured him; energy sparking off his body, before O-1891141’s cries grew louder, fearful that her father was angry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>CREEEEAAAAK!SNAP!SNAP!SNAP!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last tower cables snapped, just as Mordin emerged from the lab; a tremendous crashing noise resounded, Cato covering O-1891141’s ears so she wasn’t hurt or frightened anymore than she already was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them looked back into the now thoroughly destroyed lab, then at each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you get everything?” Cato asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All of it, and wiped the original; all the data left in Doctor's mind and this data stick. Including development of ‘Humrians’.” He replied with a light smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two stared at him while O-1891141’s cries had calmed down to whimpers; the sudden blast of cold air causing her to shiver, while her father's anger having dissipated calmed her somewhat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Humrians’</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Liara asked incredulously while Cato’s attention alternated between the two unconscious Assassins, and the infant in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mordin shrugged, “Bad joke, Human and Quarian hybrid, ‘Humrian’.” He explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liara and Cato looked at each other, just as the sound of the base's alarms triggering and distant explosions shook the building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ayita...</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pilot A/N: And so it begins, the finale of Act one.<br/>Just two more chapters after this, and then we have two interludes between acts; one which will be released a week after the last chapter of Act one goes up, and then the other will go up a week before the first chapter of Act two. Now then, this will likely be a very long break between the two acts; as Ian and I will only start releasing chapters once we’re about three quarters done with an act, and I'll be honest we haven’t gotten very far with it as we’ve been prioritizing AGAS.<br/>With good reason of course; Now then, onto this chapter.<br/>As I said before, I very heavily based our version of Henry Lawson off of Sir Simon Russell Beale’s Portrayal of Lavrentiy Beria in the Death of Stalin (great movie, you should go see it); and here his sadism and his cutthroat ambition fully breaks through for all to see.<br/>The scene with Cato being Tortured and the circumstances surrounding it are of course inspired by Sherlock Holmes: a Game of Shadows with our own flair on it.<br/>O-1891141 gets to meet her daddy, and it made my heart melt a little getting to write them together at last; and of course the Assassins... <br/>We at last get to see what they endure, as many eagle eyed viewers likely caught when Shephards group was listening in on the CP’s walking by; and caught how the Assassins reacted when they were told they would be given ‘Punishments’.<br/>The Blond Assassin is a reference to both ME and how Miranda was originally meant to be blonde; and Half Life, where the Assassins originally had blonde braids that peeked out of their jumpsuits.<br/>And the Indian looking one is of course a character you guys all know of; I’ll give you a hint and say she’s from ME3.<br/>Now then, Next chapter is going to get a little… hectic…<br/>What do you have to say Ian?<br/>Ian A/N: I can’t say that there’s any more to add except this is the opening act of the confrontation we’ve been building... though that much is obvious.<br/>We begin to see what it looks like when the various players cut loose, and in the next chapter we’ll see the consequences of that. We’ll also see a couple of characters rise to the occasion<br/>Stay tuned dear readers.<br/>Pilot: Right then, check my profile for the link to the discord and my writing challenge; PM me if the discord link needs to be updated.<br/>A TV Tropes page would be loved and appreciated, and we would love it if you guys could tell your friends about this story; as it could use some love.<br/>Leave a review and tell us what you think; the feedback helps us out immensely.<br/>And we will see ya when we see ya.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ayita Shephard, Lambda Resistance; Cato'Zorah nar Rayya, hired Quarian of the Council Funded Relay 314 Expedition. Both dissatisfied with their lot in this universe; one under the heel of a Inter-Universal Empire, and the other under the boot of an Apathetic Galactic Council. Together they will change the Galaxy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Detonate the sticky bombs”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ayita bellowed telepathically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her companions did so, the chain of explosions music to the teenage Vortals ears; “Garrus!” She snapped verbally, and the Turian sent her a startled look. Attaching her bayonet and tossing him her ammo pouch; she handed Garrus her Winfeild, grabbing his armor as she did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't… Lose It…” she hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus’s manibles flared, and he gulped; “Yes ma’am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned her attention to Wrex and Nihlus; the Krogan laughing and spraying his LMG at the CP’s and Overwatch Grunts as they scrambled out of their quarters and tried to rush towards their vehicles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Turian looked away from the carnage for a moment and nodded. “Go, rescue him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita grinned and charged her power; not even bothering to restrain herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She held her hands outward and telekinetically seized dozens of explosive barrels, bars of rebar, ammunition packs, anything not nailed down and a healthy amount of things that were, were lifted into the air as a green glow lit up the compound even as klaxons echoed throughout it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>CP’s and Grunts immediately began scrambling away from the area as fast as they could, desperate to avoid the enraged Vortal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita opened her mind, allowing her emotion and her thoughts to run free; yanking her hair out of its bun, allowing the rushing wind and the telekinetic hum to blow it around. She laughed as a squad of troopers tried to shoot her, only for Ayita to </span>
  <em>
    <span>pull</span>
  </em>
  <span> a slab of metal several inches thick out of a nearby wall and take the shots for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pulse shots didn’t even dent the sheet of metal, as Ayita immediately sent several metal bars into the enemy troopers; killing them instantly as she impaled them through the chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Vortessence was swirling and matching her own hurricane of emotions; the pieces of debris she had lifted now swam around her through the air like a vortex. Her telekinetic pull was so strong that she was literally yanking bricks out of the walls, chunks of concrete out of the ground, glass out of window panes, metal bars off the now collapsed COMM’s tower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The distant sounds of battle barely registered in her ears, as any Grunts or CP’s that poked their heads out of cover instantly got a shard of glass in the throat, a piece of rebar through the eye or temple, or a brick to the face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She barely registered the LAV firing its main gun into one of the Striders; blowing it’s legs off and killing the damned thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the hunters that blocked her path that drew her attention from her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Inszel</span>
  </em>
  <span>; if only briefly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first hunter, the leader, shrieked in its warbling tongue; directing its subordinates to surround her and try to kill her with their flachetts. Many did not understand that even though they were Synths, Hunters and Striders were just as intelligent and sentient as regular beings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lead hunter roared at her; bellowing in its language for her to surrender and accept her new masters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not happening</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ayita flicked her hands and the lead hunter got two giant pieces of rebar in its two pill shaped eyes. It wailed and screamed as it fell dead; just as its subordinates began firing their flechettes at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita laughed again as the wind and the vortex of power that surrounded her caught the flechettes long before they reached her; adding themselves to the storm of broken steel and shattered glass and crumbled brick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Hunters shrieked in rage and fear, and began to back away from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no you don’t,</span>
  </em>
  <span> She mentally flicked pieces of rebar into their eyes like their leader, pelted them with bricks, stabbed them with fragments of glass. Anything to kill the </span>
  <em>
    <span>abominations</span>
  </em>
  <span> that dared keep Ayita away from her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Inszel…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her Bondmate...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrex was in his element; war. The two Turians had scurried off to nearby roof tops to snipe at any wayward CPs or Overwatch, while he baited the Hunters. “Come on you worthless mechs; try to make it a challenge!” He lay down withering fire with his pulse cannon, while the two mountain rebel cells tried to flank the combine forces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the moment, it was working; half of the Hunters on the field were disabled, while the Combine infantry were pinned down near a wrecked house. One of the Striders finally came out into the open, booming and warbling as it lined up to shoot the irksome Krogan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>BAM-</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Strider shrieked as an AP round from the hull-down LAV punched through the Warp Cannon. A Hunter and a squad of Overwatch rushed towards the armored vehicle, only for Wrex to Biotically lift the Synth in the air and hurl it back at the squad. The Strider let loose a shrill squeal and fired a stream of pulse bolts at the LAV. The turret armor smoked  and one hatch popped open as a gout of flame shot out, but not before the dying machine got one last shot off. The AP round struck the Strider directly in the center of its body, causing sparks and maroon fluid to shoot out from in front and behind. The war machine toppled over onto the ruined residence the rest of the CPs had been hiding behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrex went over to the downed Strider and began scavenging ammunition for his own cannon. An armored Elite broke through the rubble behind him, but before Wrex could do anything the Overwatch cyborg’s chest exploded. He gazed back at the Turians to see Garrus give him a wry salute. Wrex sneered back, then back handed a charging CP through the rest of the wall it had come around. His Biotics were singing with all the Dark Energy flying around, though what drew him the most was a growing oppressive sense of doom coming from where Shephard had gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it my time then?” He cycled the breach on the cannon. “Don’t you worry, I got plenty of fight left to go around.” He turned his head towards the rest of the assault team. “Keep pressing towards the ship. I’m gonna follow Shephard.” He started jogging towards a growing storm of red and green light. “You hear that Galaxy! A Krogan Battlemaster is coming for you!” He broke into a dead run, while the rebels and their remaining vehicles advanced towards the waiting starship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eva dug furiously through the brick, concrete, and rebar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was practically hissing in rage and pain as her left shoulder had only just now been realigned. As much as she didn’t like the fat bastard, he was still technically her superior; and he was also her only chance of expanding her Assassin’s guild farther than she had any hope to do alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She came to a sheet of corrugated metal with bricks overtop of it; the sheet trembling slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignoring the cut on her forehead, and her bruised ribs; Eva immediately walked over and began digging through the rubble. “Doctor?” She growled, pulling the sheet out of the way; revealing Lawson prone on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor coughed, his glasses broken, his suit torn to pieces; and covered in scrapes in bruises.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m alright, no-no; I’m alright… Don’t waste time attending to me! They have our data and research, get after them!” He bellowed, coughing out concrete dust as he did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eva stood up and dusted herself off, just as M-91792449 and O-1872397 burst into the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You!” Eva bellowed, storming up to the two Assassins and punching them both in the face. “If you had not toyed with that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alien</span>
  </em>
  <span>, then we could have caught his friends and prevented this from occurring! If you survive this, you will be given the ‘Greater Punishment’! Now go find and kill them!” She roared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two Assassins cringed and bowed their heads, quickly spinning on their heels and running off into the darkness as the klaxon’s blared; the screams of the CP’s and the Grunts mixed with the sounds of gunfire adding to the chaotic feel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eva shuddered as a feeling of unease blossomed within her, and she could feel that the Vortal Human nearby was building its energy; the bright Emerald Green glow that was beginning to fill the compound spoke much about how angry and powerful it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lawson grunted as he shifted more rubble out of the way, and Eva knelt down next to him; a furious scowl on her face, “I’ll find them.” She hissed in promise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll find them.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato ran. Not as if his life depended on it, even though it did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not as if it were to his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Inszel’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> side, though a part of him wanted to do just that. No, he ran as if the tiny life huddled against him depended on it. He’d heard stories his entire life; a father laying down his life for his child without a second thought, or a mother pulling a sealed hatch open with only her hands. He thought it was interesting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Halt! All trespassers are subject to-”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>-FZARK-</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>SPLAT-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this moment, nothing was more important than this tiny helpless person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAAAA!!!!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A tiny helpless person that somehow had more lung capacity than he did. Thankfully, stealth was no longer a concern; though he flinched every time she screamed since he didn’t know if a stray shot had hit her or not. They had all hunkered down near the granite pedestal with a placard that read something about ‘Bill the Goat’. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt a pressure building nearby, and then saw a green storm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You see that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Neyha</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He gestured towards the emerald lightning, and the baby calmed and looked. “That’s your mommy over there; she’s making sure everyone can get to the ship safely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, making it to the ship safely should be a priority.” Mordin sighted in a CP in the open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-brrrrrrrrrrt- </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mwahh!” The child in Cato’s arm didn’t seem to appreciate the noise, but he did sense she was not nearly so agitated as before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A buzzing sound came from their left, and they saw one of the flying worm gunships slithering its way towards the river bank where the resistance fighters and their vehicles were bunkered down. It began spraying fire, forcing the defenders to stop suppressing the Hunters. It reared up to dodge fire when a purple ripple engulfed it. The child immediately began fussing, and Cato could feel a discordant buzz in the Vortessence as Liara trapped the creature.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We must do something! I can’t hold it for very--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sharp </span>
  <em>
    <span>CRACK </span>
  </em>
  <span>came from a nearby rooftop, and yellowish ooze shot out of the Synth gunship as it thrashed and fell to the ground. Cato and Liara both looked over to see Garrus cycle a new round into the Winfield. Without the harassing fire of the gunship, the resistance renewed their defense against the Hunters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Matter well in hand.” Mordin barked over his shoulder. “Path to the ship is clear; we need to leave </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three turned and ran towards the ship. Everywhere they looked, they saw chaos. Several of the Assassins could be seen trying to break through a line of fighters led by Anderson. The genetically engineered supersoldiers fell to the last to the veteran commander’s expert tactics.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you kill them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liara was startled by Cato’s question, though not Mordin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Salarian slowed slightly. “Was told not to.” He glanced at Cato, even as the Quarian was about to demand a better answer. “The Ulysses described that exact scenario, and said I needed to spare the two servants of the Slave-maker. They are key to turning the battle here on the Earth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato wanted to argue with him; that saving those genetically engineered creatures was a mistake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mah?” He looked down at the child in his arms. Whether it was the child in his arms, or a sense that Mordin was correct, he couldn’t deny the reality he was holding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had almost made it to Anderson’s line when they all felt a wave of hatred wash over them. To most of the survivors and rebels, it was as if fear itself was a physical creature stalking them. For Cato, it felt as if something precious was about to be lost forever. For him and Liara, they were back in the tunnels outside Frostburg as a nightmare tried to push its way into their reality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita was in the middle of a hurricane of power.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The storm around her lashed out at any that dared get in her way; somewhere deep in her mind, Ayita was terrified. She was terrified because of all the death and destruction she was causing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t even watch as the warehouse next to her slowly disintegrated, the whirlpool of objects floating and flying around her shredding the thin metal and wood even as the centripetal pull of power yanked anything small or loose into the vortex surrounding her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her fear was shoved down deep into her mind, as her anger and hatred was brought back to the forefront when she caught something in the corner of her eye. It was a meathook, the rope for it was torn away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita hissed as she stepped forward, grabbing the hook out of the swirl of items; not even noticing that the building the COMM’s tower had fallen on had completely collapsed. Nor did she notice that everyone inside, Combine and Rebel, had already evacuated the building out of sheer terror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stared at the hook, the dark red blood staining it, and the residual Vortal energy on it told Ayita all that she needed to know; this was what that… that… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Traitor </span>
  </em>
  <span>had used to torture him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She growled, and the glow of her eyes had brightened to that of the noonday sun; her poncho billowing in the wind as the rain started to freeze, pelting the ground even as Ayita turned her attention to another squad of Hunters, their support Overwatch Troopers, and even the Elite Assassin commanding them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As one, the three Hunters, the twelve Overwatch Troopers, and the Assassin all froze in abject terror; as a wave of hatred and satisfaction washed over them. Ayita gave a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> wolf-like grin as she spotted them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Perfect”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She purred, all the troopers cringing and holding their heads while the Hunters staggered at the voice echoing in their minds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t notice, realize, or particularly care that everyone in the complex heard her; the Aliens, her fellow rebels, the CP’s, the Grunts, the Troopers, the Assassins all stared in growing horror and fear as Ayita manipulated herself to rise into the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her emerald green energy was beginning to turn crimson; her eye glow remained the same, though it was beginning to turn more yellowish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glared at the squad below her, and sneered as a wave of disgust for the… </span>
  <em>
    <span>abominations </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>traitors </span>
  </em>
  <span>below her overcame her mind; and she gathered two balls of crimson energy in her palms. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Now Die! Now Die! ABOMINATIONS!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She roared telepathically, sending the balls of plasma towards the Combine troops below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Hunter’s scattered, their Synthetic minds were still sentient; and like all sentient creatures they too felt emotions of a sort, though it was far more skewed than others. But they could still feel fear, and the Hunters did something never thought possible; they tried to run for their lives.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emphasis on </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as Ayita spotted them immediately while she boiled four troopers alive with Crimson Plasma Balls of Energy; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She pointed, and three pieces of rebar went sailing at the speed of sound towards the three Hunters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Alien Synths screamed in pain as Ayita drove the metal spikes into the ground through the Hunter’s hind leg; pinning them in place as Ayita smiled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“There is no hiding from your fate; nor our punishment…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Hunters scrambled to run, and were slowly ripped apart limb by limb; screaming the whole while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Troopers' reactions were mixed, some fell back on their brainwashing and along with the Assassins, started to fire on the Vortal; while the rest tried to flee. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No! Do not... escape... All must pay...</span>
  </em>
  <span> A voice bellowed in Ayita’s mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somewhere in the back of her soul, she knew this was wrong; but it felt so good to do this, to kill her enemies with no mercy or hesitation. Enemies that had enslaved her people, killed her friends and family, and most importantly hurt her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Inszel</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could not let them escape; she could not, and would not show them mercy, for they would have none for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She waved a hand, and the Troopers attempting to flee stopped dead in their tracks; before dropping to the ground like puppets with their strings cut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ones that had fired on her however, would be shown no mercy in any form; Ayita rubbed her hands together as a thought came to her mind, and she clapped her hands. The four Troopers and the Assassin were all pinned to the wall, arms spread wide and legs crossed with one foot over the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She flicked her wrist and each of the five </span>
  <em>
    <span>abominations</span>
  </em>
  <span> had their wrists and feet impaled on the brick wall; a perfect crucifixion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Good… Suffer… Must Suffer...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A roar drew her attention, and saw with amusement the two remaining striders that her… allies had failed to kill were now making a beeline towards her, both roaring with anger; and though no one but her could detect it, fear…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She absently lifted the wall that she had crucified her victims to, and held it in front of her as one Strider fired its Warp Cannon, vaporising the wall; before she tore the cannon from the striders underbody.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Strider Roared in pain and backed away as its uninjured companion moved forward to draw her attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita laughed as the power that coursed through her veins increased; and the voice in the back of her mind… </span>
  <em>
    <span>her voice</span>
  </em>
  <span>… telling her to stop, was growing smaller and smaller.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She crossed her arms in the shape of an ‘X’, and telekinetically snapped the lead striders two front legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The strider tumbled, and its friend began backing away; whirring and groaning in fear. Ayita floated forward, and the Strider with the broken legs turned its eyes upward; trying to aim its cannon at her, firing the whole way to try and get a lucky hit. Ayita pulled an I-Beam into her tornado of debris, and then sank it into the back of the Strider's head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had never felt so alive...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAAAAAH!!!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato absently rocked the infant as he watched in sheer terror and horror as his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Inszel </span>
  </em>
  <span>was slowly being consumed by… something. The Crimson Balls of Energy and the Vortex of debris surrounding her was terrifying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A divide had formed, with most of the rebels and survivors on one side of Ayita, and the Combine forces on the other. No one dared cross the No-Mans-Land where she drifted, periodically snatching up a CP or Overwatch and telekinetically dismembering it with a child-like glee. Unfortunately, Cato could see that his sister and the prisoners were on the wrong side of the line. He wanted to cry out, to coax his sister over to the safety of the ship, or plead with Ayita to come back. Instead he ran, driven by the waves of terror and rage pouring off of the Vortal maelstrom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached the boarding ramp and all at once, his mind was still. The sudden shift all but made him stumble, except he felt as if he was falling through gel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The Cato’Zorah must be still and listen.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato strained his senses, and found Ulysses striding purposefully through the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Moment</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What is happening to her?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cato all but screamed, while the infant whimpered in distress. Just then, a trickle of terror and rage seeped into the calm around the Vortigaunt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ulysses slammed his cane onto the concrete, sending out a shockwave of intent and a spiderweb cracks. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We said Be Still!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cato struggled with his fear, and as he calmed so did the child. It then occurred to him that the baby was active in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Moment.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, the New Soul has a strong link to the Vortessence; not the least due to the strength of her parents. The Cato’Zorah and the Ayita Shephard must learn to temper their emotions, for her sake.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The ancient being extended a gnarled hand out for the baby to grasp at. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>When we are calm, we perceive more fully, and may act more freely.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato did as well as he could, and found he could move more naturally the calmer he became. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I will do so... for their sake. But you have not answered me, what is happening to Ayita?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He managed to turn fully and face his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Inszel.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The Ayita Shephard is falling into rage. Through that rage a fragment of the Slave-Master, the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nihilanth, </span>
  <em>
    <span>attempts to seize control and through her... rule over our kind once more.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The infant reached out and grasped at Ayita’s distant form. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Mah!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What can I do?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cato kept his voice from wavering as he watched the scarlet storm rage around his friend and, possibly, bondmate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ulysses hummed and stood straighter than Cato had ever seen. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Does The Cato’Zorah feel what is around us?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato was confused for a moment, then tried to actively feel through the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vortessence.</span>
  </em>
  <span> There was a connection to each and every person on the field, like tendrils of intent and probability. He could feel that Ulysses was almost brushing those connections, extending his own calm outward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You are using the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vortessence</span>
  <em>
    <span> to counteract the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nihilanth’s</span>
  <em>
    <span> influence.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><em><span>“Very good. The Cato’Zorah</span></em> <em><span>is not yet ready to face even the shadow of the Slave-Master, but if you are able to sense what we are doing now, then you can take our place.” </span></em><span>Ulysses grasped Cato’s hand, and it felt as if all those tendrils were now in his palm. “</span><em><span>We know this is a heavy burden, but we must face the </span></em><span>Nihilanth. </span><em><span>You shall serve as a beacon for the Ayita Shephard, and a bastion for her allies.”</span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Moment</span>
  </em>
  <span> ended as soon as Ulysses let go of his hand and began stalking across the field. Cato was nearly driven to his knees by the strain of fighting back the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nihilanth’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> terror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What in the world is...Cato!” He felt as much as saw Liara kneel next to him. “What is happening? One moment I was terrified and now-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayita,” he gasped, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nihilanth,</span>
  </em>
  <span> fighting... the terror!” He gasped as the timeless, unquenchable rage of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nihilanth </span>
  </em>
  <span>buffeted his consciousness from dozens of minds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cato,” he felt a soothing hand on his forehead, “I feel what it is you are doing. It is something I believe my people are also capable of. Will you allow me to aid you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached up with his free hand and grasped her while nodding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then embrace serenity.” They pooled their energies, and the ephemeral zone of tranquility became a physical wall of purple light lit by green lightning. As people fled into it, Cato lashed out at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nihilanth’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>influence while Liara relied on her hundred plus years of meditative training to prevent its influence from crossing the threshold. “My people are not </span>
  <em>
    <span>monsters</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and these people are not yours. For all your terrible power, you may still only do so much to each of us, and I have faced your likeness before!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, only the prisoners and Tali’s team remained outside the safety of Cato and Liara’s calming influence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita snarled in fury as she felt another presence enter her sphere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was one of her… allies... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned her attention to see the one called Ulysses glaring her down; his cane driven into the ground like an anchor, his cloak flapping in the wind. Ayita turned to face the Vortigaunt fully, setting up a wall of debris between her and the Combine troops.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one would get in her way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lowered herself down to the ground, and walked up to her former master; she gave the Vortigaunt a cruel smile, the vortex picking up speed as she walked. But Ulysses stood his ground, until the human walked up to him; her hair flopping in front of her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She never lost her cruel smile as she asked, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Impressed Master?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ulysses very subtly clenched his hands on his cane, but said nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita laughed coldly; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You hold distaste for my methods; and that is why you are always destined to be weaker than I… Why I will win in the end.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ulysses said nothing for a moment, then replied; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Is this our apprentice that we speak to; the Slave Master’s former Puppet, or the Slave Master themselves?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita laughed again as she spread her arms, sending several bricks and pieces of glass into a team of Assassins as they tried to flee the area; killing them all while she talked, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah… Ulysses…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She talked slowly, as if the name itself were unfamiliar; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“That is what you go by now? You always were a… traditionalist… for the days gone past Old Man. I am the Savior… I am… the last… I am… the last hope...”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ulysses did not budge, his cane drilled into the ground like a sword in the dirt; acting like an anchor against the swirl of destruction surrounding the two ancient beings. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Perhaps it is because We have experienced the days before your actions; unlike the rest of our brethren. This one gave themself up to spare our kin the fate of enslavement by the greater evil; only to find that rule by the Slave turned Slave-Master was worse than we could have imagined or foreseen. We shall not repeat our Mistake.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ulysses eyes glowed as he suddenly charged up his own Energy, releasing his cane and slamming his hands into the ground; staggering Ayita slightly before she immediately recovered, snarled and dashed forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two began trading Vortal Energy enhanced blows; but from the beginning, Ulysses was on the defensive. The Elder Vortigaunt’s power was only barely on par with that of the Nihilanth’s Shadow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Vortigaunt mostly avoided blows, while Ayita punched into the ground; causing explosions of Crimson Energy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unnoticed by the two beings, Wrex had managed to get a hold on his emotions; and left the bubble of safety being maintained by Cato and Liara, moving towards the Vortex. He arrived just as Ayita landed a kick on Ulysses’ chest, sending the Elder Vortigaunt flying into a nearby wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrex watched as what </span>
  <em>
    <span>used </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be his friend Telekinetically pulled Ulysses Cane out of the ground, and launched herself forward; pinning the Vortigaunt by the throat with his own cane. Wrex stared at the two beings feeling woefully outclassed even as the Nihilanths influence battered at the edge of his soul, until he remembered something in the back of his mind that Mordin had told him about the Pulse Plugs; they were concentrated Dark Energy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even as he frantically searched his bags and armor, he could hear the Nihilanth Controlled Ayita speaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You truly believed that you could stop us?! You truly believed that you could stop our rule? The Combine’s subjugation of Earth and our peoples was merely a setback; we shall rule again!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She snarled, her voice was no longer the shy, self-conscious, teenager that struggled to string together more than a few sentences; content to allow emotions and thoughts to impress upon others what she felt and wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, she sounded like one of many Asari Supremist Matriarchs Wrex had met in his long life; cruel, confident in her beliefs, hypocritical, and above all else… dangerous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly Ulysses charged his energy in his palms and placed them to Ayita’s temples; just as Wrex tossed the Pulse Plug into his mouth and down his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cruel expression Ayita’s face suddenly became confused, and while her energy remained Crimson, her eye glow had faded to that of her normal Emerald. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I… What…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She asked, slowly letting the Elder Vortigaunt down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrex’s eyes widened, and immediately tried to vomit up the pulse plug; but it was too late, the cylinder of concentrated Dark Energy hit his gut and released itself all into his body, supercharging his biotics.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“WRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He bellowed, an explosion of purple-blue energy exploding outward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wave of energy hit Shephard, and knocked Ulysses loose, causing her to drop him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shephards face became twisted again, and her eye glow turned yellow again; although it was weaker, and was flickering back and forth between Crimson and Yellow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You Fool!” Ulysses bellowed, snatching up his cane and backpedalling as Shephard smashed an I-Beam into the spot the Vortigaunt had been just seconds ago. Wrex panted heavily, everything seemed slower, clearer; and paradoxically faster and fuzzier all at the same time. “We had almost gotten through to her! Now the Slave Master will make sure to lock away her mind!” The Vortigaunt seemed genuinely dismayed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we bring more help! In the meantime, let’s fight!” Wrex laughed, punching his hands together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali blinked as the panic that had been overriding her mind suddenly cleared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What is… </span>
  </em>
  <span>She wondered, then stiffened as she looked around at the carnage that surrounded her and the rest of the prisoners and infiltration tem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda had tears in her eyes, while Ms. Kelly had her in a tight hug; the woman was clearly terrified like the rest of them, but was doing her best to hide it. The Matriarch and Zaeed were not terrified so much as dismayed as they watched the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kelek’miin </span>
  </em>
  <span>incarnate literally rip apart the Combine troops and the buildings of the old compound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is happening to her?!” Tali exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It… The Slave Master has possessed her.” the Vortal called Jacob murmured, an aggrieved expression in his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali gasped as she remembered what had happened with Jack; but Shephard… Shephard made Jack seem like a cakewalk in comparison.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this what your kind are capable of?” The Turian Spectre, Saran she thought, demanded; already aiming a weapon at Shephard, while keeping his attention on Jacob.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali kept her own gaze on the Spectre as he slowly raised his gun, and growled in fury as she pointed her own weapon at him, drawing Zaeed and Benezia’s attention. Saren for his part seemed almost offended at the idea of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Quarian</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a Suitless Quarian at that, pointing a weapon at him; “Put that down, you’ll hurt yourself Quarian; If we are to survive, then we must eliminate the threat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaeed took a step forward, leveling his M16 at the Turian; who took Zaeed to be a bigger threat, “You so much as touch a hair on her guddamned head; I will unscrew your head and shit down your neck. Put it down!” Zaeed snarled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saren’s mandibles flared in anger, “You freed us, and I thank you; but you are foolish to not eliminate a threat like her while you have an opportunity like this.” He sneered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s our friend!” Tali snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaeed nodded, “Promised her parents I'd look after her I did; and I'll be damned if the person I just rescued killed her before she even turns seventeen.” He added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benezia had not turned her gaze away from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Raalz'Jel rium</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Shephard had summoned; but Tali noticed the Matriarch flinch slightly at the mention of Shephard’s age. Tali kept her focus on the Turian Spectre, and the other two Spectres for that matter; knowing that they both would likely back up their comrade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali’s eyes flashed just as her fingers dashed across her Omnitool. Saren, Jondum Bau and Tela’Vasir all realized her intent a moment too late as she caused a thermal feedback that melted the delicate electronics in their weapons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are an insufferable bunch of </span>
  <em>
    <span>fre’eg</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but we need you to survive this so listen up!” The three SPECTERs were slightly taken aback, both by Tali’s resourcefulness and her ferocity. The armed Humans surrounding them certainly was reason for pause. “These people need our </span>
  <em>
    <span>help!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Help like you should have given the Krogans after the Rachni War,” her statement was punctuated when Wrex grabbed a downed Strider with his considerable strength and Biotic power to use it as a cudgel, “or help like your own treaties </span>
  <em>
    <span>demanded</span>
  </em>
  <span> when my people needed it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to fail to help this time! We are going to make a break for the ship, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Saren blinked in confusion when Tali slammed her Combine SMG into his talons, “are going to help save these people. Got it!?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a long moment, there was silence; then Matriarch Benezia smiled, “What do you require from us Madam ‘Zorah?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali sagged in relief at the open support. “There’s still a lot of fire from that wrecked building over there,” she pointed to the building Cato had gone into, “and I know there are still Hunters and Striders over there,” she pointed in the opposite direction. “Matriarch, Specter,” she looked at Tella and Benezia, “if you could provide as much physical cover as possible; these Combine weapons ignore Biotic and Kinetic barriers. Everyone else with a gun, shoot anything that comes close.” She unlimbered her improved shotgun and clipped a grenade onto it, while kicking one of the Combine MP7’s to Jondum. “If you don’t have a gun, Biotics or </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vorpal</span>
  </em>
  <span> powers,” Jacobs and Zaeed snorted, “then grab a survivor and keep up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s… too much!” Cato hissed, even as the child wailed in his arms; grabbing hold of his tunic and kicking her feet as she sensed that he was close to dropping the barrier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You… Can… not give up… now…” Liara panted, though Cato could tell the Asari was at her limit as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anderson and the other rebels were close to breaking as well; the few Combine troops left in the area not cowed into submission or killed by the Nihilanth possessed Ayita were now assaulting their position with everything they had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Half of the improvised APC’s were nothing more than burning husks now; and the other half were all running low on ammunition, along with the vast majority of any non-Combine Weapons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus stood next to Cato, sniping enemies left and right with his borrowed Winfield; but Ayita had left him with limited ammo before she had gone nuts, and something told them she wasn’t really willing to give them more. Plus the wailing infant in Cato’s arms was really distracting for everyone, considering the fact that everyone wanted to rush over and check to make sure it was okay everytime it cried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys… it’s over… </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span>, massive heavy force…” One of the Rebels said in dejection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato opened his eyes, and nearly dropped the bubble as he saw what he had most feared; a Strider, a squad of Hunters, and a platoon of Overwatch Elite troopers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No…</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought in dejection; looking towards the crimson storm that was Ayita.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrex and Ulysses were trying their hardest, the Vortigaunt using techniques that Cato had never even thought possible; such as using his cane to rapid fire stab Ayita in the back even as the Vortigaunt himself Punched her in the face with his Energy charged hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That only seemed to annoy her as she immediately sent out a shockwave of Crimson Energy towards the old Vortigaunt. Cato wished desperately that he could do something, anything to help his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Inszel</span>
  </em>
  <span> and her mentor; but he could at least find comfort that Wrex was helping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Krogan, hyped up on Dark Energy, had jumped in front of the shockwave; forming one of the strongest Biotic Barriers Cato had ever seen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goddess, what did he do? How is he that strong in Biotics?” Liara wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently Liara agreed with Cato's thinking; and so did Wrex as his booming laughter could be heard from almost half a kilometer away, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I AM A BIOTIC GOD!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The Krogan Cheered, manipulating debris and wreckage just as easily as Ulysses and Ayita.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato blinked, and he could feel that he was close to breaking; and Liara was probably not far behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t help that his injury had broken open again and was soaking into his shirt, and he was holding a baby that was growing more and more afraid and cold with each passing second; he had staved off hypothermia by wrapping her in his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sehni</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but it was something that was meant to protect the user from the sun while allowing wind to flow through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shit!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Contact Rear!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Outbreak!Outbreak!Outbreak!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard the overwatch troopers bellowing orders and turning away from the rebels defensive line; the Hunters and the Strider doing the same. Anderson didn’t waste a second to capitalize on this critical error, hopping onto one of the burned out vehicles while propping up his AR2; then he launched an Energy Pellet at the cluster of Hunters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two of the Synths were standing too close together, and paid dearly for that mistake; as the Energy pellet hit one, and ricocheted into the other, vaporizing the two hunters on contact. The last Hunter screamed in anger at the death of its Compatriots, and made the mistake of turning away from the other threat it now showed its back to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go for the eyes </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chiktikka</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” A familiar voice shouted, which was like music to Cato’s ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Hunter didn’t hesitate and fired its flechettes at the purple drone, but the thing had a lot of experience in avoiding projectiles; a holdover from when Tali used to constantly prank Cato by zapping him with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Drone immediately tazed the Hunter in its pill-like eyes, and the Hunter roared and stumbled backwards; holding one of its legs over its upper eye in an attempt to protect itself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Crack!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus shot the Hunter through its lower eye; and the Hunter screamed and flailed as the .30-06 Springfield Inverse Mass Effected Bullet buried itself into the Hunters brain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It swayed for a moment before falling to the ground dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Strider roared and fired its Pulse Cannon at the new attackers, which Cato belatedly realized was Tali and the rest of the Rebels and the freed prisoners. Many were battered and bruised but still in okay enough shape to fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Elites were good, and despite being outnumbered five to one instead of the other way around for once; they still put up a very good fight. A number of Rebels were gunned down before the Elites were felled one by one by the combined fire of the two groups, the few Technicals that still had ammunition opening fire to finish off the Combine Cyborgs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even as the Elites Fell, the Strider finally met its match in the form of a furious Asari Matriarch; and an even angrier Asari Battle Matron and Spectre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Two Asari combined their efforts, as the Spectre threw up a wall of Debris in front of the strider’s Pulse Gun and its Warp Cannon to blind and pacify it; while the Matriarch used her Biotics to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pull</span>
  </em>
  <span> one of the Striders legs off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Synth screamed as it fell, and stopped in mid-air; warbling in confusion for a moment, before the two Asari hit it with a combined singularity. The Strider imploded in on itself as the Singularity tore it apart from the inside out; until all that was left of the massive siege Synth was its three sindly, spider-like legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Rebels and the freed prisoners cheered themselves horse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato smiled, and the child stopped crying as the sounds of battle lulled for a moment; the freed prisoners and the few remaining rebel stragglers rushed into the safety of the Bubble. Cato cringed as another wave of fear assaulted the Bubble; and Liara groaned and swayed as they both felt that they were going to drop the barrier any second now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato didn’t even hear the footsteps near him, but he did feel the human hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Allow me to take your burden fellow Vortal, you could use a break.” Cato blearily looked at the human, a young adult, dark brown skin, shaved head and face, with glowing Emerald Green eyes; and debated giving it to him for a moment. Then he felt the child in his arms shiver again, and decided that she was more important at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato held his hand out, and the human took it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Vortal staggered for a second, sweat glistening on his forehead; then he steadied himself and nodded. “Recuperate, you will need your strength in a moment.” He warned in a loud voice, even as Liara fell to her knees, releasing her own burden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean by that Human?” A Bone white and markless Turian demanded with some Authority.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He means them.” Tali shouted, pointing towards the hurricane of destruction that was growing closer and closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kheelah…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Cato moaned, he was utterly spent; how was he supposed to fight his own </span>
  <em>
    <span>Inszel </span>
  </em>
  <span>with their child in his arms, and no power or weapons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anderson stepped forward; “I want some volunteers, and I need them now. We need to hold this line while everyone else preps for launch, if you’re wounded then get aboard; and those that stay must know that there is a very real possibility that you get left behind.” He shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato nodded to himself, and took a breath; pushing himself to his feet and holding the baby close to his chest while she wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to find what little warmth she could get.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To his surprise, all of his fellow crash survivors raised their hands and nodded as well; along with the Matriarch, the Matron, another Salarian, the White Turian, Anderson himself, the Vortal that had taken Cato and Liara’s place holding up the Barrier, and about half a dozen human rebels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anderson nodded, “Alright, everyone else get inside and prepare for launch; Kelly, treat the wounded, Joker make sure you don’t take the damned thing off by accident.” He turned to Cato and his gaze softened, “As much as I hate to say it Mr. Zorah, and as much as I want you on that ship with that baby; I know Ulys ordered you both to be here when Ayita arrived.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“NOW DIE! NOW DIE! NOW DIE!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone cringed, and those not already aboard the Battlecruiser and not staying immediately scrambled to board faster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Child began crying again, and Cato rocked her back and forth looking down at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked so much like her mother once he looked past the Quarian features, skin tone, and hair. “Don’t cry </span>
  <em>
    <span>Na’Vera</span>
  </em>
  <span>; please don’t cry…” he murmured, and she looked back up at him; her face screwed up as she sniffled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could sense she was scared, hungry, tired, and wanted her mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato jumped and held the child close as a loud crash drew his attention away from his daughter; the massive brick wall having been torn apart as Wrex and Ulysses continued to fend off the Nihilanth Controlled Ayita as she advanced closer and closer to the Bubble, and more importantly the base of the Battlecruiser.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Prepare Yourselves! We shall have only one opportunity to break The Ayita Shephard free of the Slave Masters control!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ulysses bellowed telepathically, everyone jumping at the voice in their minds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato dug deep, and drew the Vortessence around him; Energy sparking around him, as his eyes changed from Mercury to Emerald again. Everyone tensed and waited as Wrex and Ulysses drew the Possessed Vortal even closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Closer…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Closer…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, in the blink of an eye, Ulysses and Wrex made their move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrex, drawing upon his last reserves granted by the Pulse Plug, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pulled</span>
  </em>
  <span> two giant light posts and quickly tied them around Ayita. The first was ripped to shreds by her power and from the storm of debris; but it did its job and cleared a path just long enough for the second pole to wrap itself around the Vortal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She screamed in frustration, and quickly broke the bonds; but it had been more than enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a flash, Ulysses appeared behind her, and sent a supercharged sphere of Energy into the Possessed Vortal. Ayita raised her arms and took the blow, but it was powerful enough to break her concentration and hold over her powers to send her flying into the Bubble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eye glow changed from Crimson to yellow, and she blinked in confusion </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Where…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>before her expression changed back to rage, though her eye glow remained the same </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You… Dare?!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NOW!” Jacob roared, and all the biotics plus Cato and Jacob immediately restrained her while the two Vortals temporarily cut her off from the Vortessence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You… Cannot… Win…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Nihilanth bellowed at them, though its voice was already growing faint; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You… will… fail… Old Man…” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ulysses walked up behind the caged Vortal; “We have already won... Slave Master.” Ulysses growled in reply, summoning his cane to his hands; before charging the Cane itself with his Energy, and smashed it into the back of Ayita’s head with a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>crack</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato staggered and released his hold on Ayita, and felt the back of his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rushing over, he knelt next to her and checked her pulse to check to make sure Ulysses had not accidentally killed her. “You’re Bondmate will be fine, The Cato’Zorah…” Cato looked up at the Elder Vortigaunt, who actually looked tired; even as the Alien drew up the hood of his now tattered cloak. “The Last of the Slave Masters' mind was driven out of The Ayita Shephard’s with our final blow. He has retreated back to the depths of the Vortessence; he will be back… but not in the now or in the near time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato sagged in relief and the child in his arms, who had finally stopped crying, was now looking at Ayita’s prone form with what looked like an excited smile; “Mah!” It exclaimed, holding out its five fingered hands while impatiently kicking it’s Quarian legs towards her; prompting a large smile and a soft chuckle from Cato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…” The loud groan drew everyone's attention over to Wrex, as the Battlemaster swayed on his feet. “I don’t feel so great…” The Krogan admitted to everyone's surprise, and then he chuckled; “Still tasted better than that damned headcrab.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with those words he toppled over and passed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Rain had picked up again, but Cato could hear it; as did everyone else. It was a sound all the Turians present were very familiar with, and it was one that sent a pall of dread into everyone's minds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the sound of marching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No… after all that… we were so close.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cato wanted to cry, after everything they had done; there were still hundreds of enemy soldiers left; no longer cowed by the Nihilanth Controlled Ayita’s rampage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All of you get aboard, and launch.” Anderson’s voice startled Cato out of his thoughts, and everyone looked at him except Ulysses; who simply walked over to the human, while leaning heavily on his cane. “Ulys and I can hold them off long enough for the rest of you to escape.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But sir!” half the crash survivors; the squad of humans and aliens, all protested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone has to hold them off, and quite frankly all of you are spent forces; I'd rather you live to fight another day, than die here on this hellhole of a world.” Anderson stated firmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving my home sir, I know I’m going to die someday; and I’d rather go down swinging on my home than peacefully in some foriegn place.” One human rebel proclaimed, and the other half dozen nodded along with the one that had spoken up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saren, the Asari Matron, and the Salarian Spectre stepped forward to everyone's surprise; “Our mission is not yet done; not until every member of the expedition has been found, and I’d rather die before leaving an incomplete mission.” Saren proclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still have intel to collect, will be interesting to see if I survive.” The Salarian added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Still promises to be a good fight." The Asari finished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jacob spoke up next, “I still want some payback against these Collaborators; if you don’t mind me staying Commander.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anderson held up a hand; and he looked at the group around him, “I get it… I do, you guys would rather die than leave.” He looked at everyone else, who looked as determined as the ones who had spoken up, but Cato could tell all except the Matriarch were ready to drop. “All the rest of you… get aboard, and make sure you don’t come back without help. Understood?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Understood Sir!” Everyone chorused, while Zaeed scowled angrily and Tali looked down at her feet, a heavy frown marring her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anderson nodded, and walked up to Tali, and unclasped something from the lapels of his Uniform, which matched Tali’s; “Ms. Zorah… I want these back when you return, unless I die of course; at which point they’re yours. Now keep my boys and girls safe, Commander.” Tali opened and closed her mouth, even as Anderson pined the ranks on her lapels; while Cato grinned widely, and would have run over to hug his sister if it didn’t mean leaving Ayita’s side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anderson then looked at Zaeed, “You know how it works Master Sergeant, you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep her head on straight, yeah I got it… Gonna miss ya old friend…” Zaeed replied, before saluting Anderson. “Good luck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anderson returned it, “Good luck.” before turning with the rest of the Volunteers, and walked off into the rain towards certain death.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Engines are 100% Commander! All Passengers and Crew report green; Inertial Dampeners and Artificial Gravity are Online, Shields and Weapons are charged and ready.” The helmsman, Joker, shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good! Now Launch!” Tali shouted, making sure her seat was buckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn’t had time to process her new rank, nor the harsh; minimalist, almost Turian interior of her new ship. But she was Commander, and was doing what was best for everyone; She commanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Launching in three… two… one…” Joker punched the throttle, grunting in pain as he jostled his crippled legs. “We… have… Liftoff!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali felt gravity slam her into her seat for a brief moment before the Inertial Dampeners and the Artificial Gravity corrected that feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched with wide eyes as the black clouds rushed past the viewing window; the ice buildup and the rain droplets quickly being pulled away as the ship accelerated past Mach 2, breaking into the upper atmosphere. The Clouds gave way to stars, and within a heartbeat; the ship was in space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Breaking Orbit with Earth… Now… Setting course for the Orion Nebula.” Joker reported.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali breathed a sigh of relief... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In spite of herself, she unbuckled her seatbelt and walked over to the side viewing window; Joker kept his eyes forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Already, Earth was just a tiny brown speck off in the distance; Tali had no idea if she would ever see it again, but she certainly hoped so. If only to learn the fates of those she had been forced to leave behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She kept her eyes fixed on that spot, long after the planet had vanished from view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t even move a muscle until Joker cleared his throat, at which point did Tali reluctantly turn back to the human pilot; The two looked at each other for a long moment, as Garrus came onto the bridge. “Everyones all settled, Commander.” He reported, his mandibles twitching in the Turian equivalent of a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali shifted uneasily before nodding; “Good.” before she turned her attention back outside. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why me… </span>
  </em>
  <span>She wondered. Anderson choosing her as his ‘successor’ and as the commander of this ship had Ulysses' influence written all over it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked down at her lapel, fingering the bronze colored ‘Oak Leaf’; lost in thought until she heard Garrus cough behind her, “Hey Tali, Cato was in the medbay last I saw him; you want to come check up on him with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali stopped dead in her thoughts for a moment, and frowned; for some reason Garrus sounded awkward and stilted, unsure of himself. Shrugging it off, Tali smiled and turned away from the viewport. “I’d love to Garrus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She followed him out into the halls, which were very compact and harsh; minimalist to the extreme, but they did have touches of luxury written into them. Since this had been the Consul’s pet project, Tali had little doubt the power hungry human had intended for the ship to be his flagship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… Quick question,” Garrus started, “Do you… remember what your brother was holding when we entered the ship.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali blinked, “Er… no? I do remember he was holding something; but I didn't get a good look before Dr. Chambers and Professor Solus shoved him and Shephard away out of my sight. Why do you ask?” She replied, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Erm… well… you see…” Garrus seemed to struggle to find the right words before giving up, “Just ask Cato yourself; just um… promise me you won’t castrate him. He had nothing to do with it and was stuck in circumstances outside his control.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali’s eyes flared dangerously as her frown deepened, “Garrus… I know Cato put you up to this; and while you're his friend, I'm his sister, and as your new </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dow’ódca</span>
  </em>
  <span> I order you to explain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus gulped, but stood firm as they reached the entrance to the med bay; “It’s not my place, but hear him out.” He practically begged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali loosed a soft growl, but didn’t press the issue as she entered the medbay. Cato sat next to an unconscious Shephard, whose head was bandaged heavily. Cato’s arm was all patched up from the Combine Automated Medical Suite, which had been given the data on Quarian Physiology.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She walked up next to him, and pulled up a chair. She noted with some admiration that the room was immaculately clean. Cato didn’t even acknowledge her presence as he stared at Ayita’s sleeping form; until she cleared her throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato jumped slightly, and he swallowed as he looked at Tali; and she knew immediately that he was hiding something important. “Cato… how are you two doing?” She asked, both out of genuine concern, and partially out of politeness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He huffed and looked back at Ayita. “We’re doing better, thanks to Doctor Chambers and Professor Solus.” He absently rubbed his shoulder. “That crazy Combine Doctor Lawson and the other one; I think he said her name was Eva? Anyway, they did a number on my shoulder, but Ayita...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got possessed by a Titan if I had to guess.” Both Quarians looked back at Garrus, who was leaning against a wall. “Oh don’t give me that look; my people had a full blown interstellar empire a thousand years before your people had spaceflight. We have a rich tradition of nightmare fueled ghost stories. Titans are at the top of the list.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His head came up as he looked at nothing in particular. “Our legends talk of old gods as tall as mountains; their mere presence would drive you mad, turn brother against brother and father against son.” He looked at Ayita. “Bondmate against bondmate.” He gave Cato a sideways look that Tali didn’t like; especially the cheeky Turian grin on Garrus’ face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother against Daughter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali did not miss Cato blushing purple, and stood up and put her hands on her hips; “Alright, enough stalling you two; what are you hiding from me? By the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ancestors</span>
  </em>
  <span> if you don’t tell me I will take my shotgun and-!” Her voice was rising by the second, and only stopped when Cato and Garrus frantically shushed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” She demanded. “What are you two hiding from me?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right then, as if the Ancestors, the Human’s God, the Turian Spirits or whatever deity existed decided to take pity on her; Dr. Chambers and Professor Solus walked in holding what looked like a Quarian infant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali froze in slack jawed amazement at the sight; and she felt her eyes bugging out of her head as Kelly said, “Mr. Zorah, Your’s and Ms. Shephard’s daughter is perfectly healthy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, perfect blend of Human and Quarian physiology. If you’ll excuse us, we must compare with data stolen from Lawson’s Lab.” Mordin added, and the two walked off to a nearby terminal; placing the infant in Cato’s hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He immediately gave Tali a weak smile and said in a wavering voice, “Uh… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Onyeh </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tali, meet your niece who has yet to be named.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali blinked, and then fainted on the spot.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pilot A/N: So… yeah that happened.<br/>Just the epilogue for this act remains, and I will say that this has been a fun journey; but after the epilogue this story will be going on a hiatus, at least for a while. At the very least, it will be dormant until Ian and I build up a decent stockpile for act two.<br/>Now then, onto story points; The Nihilanth coming back from the depths was something you guys didn’t see coming did you? AHHAHA! So this is how it feels to take a sledgehammer to the status quo; it feels like i’m playing God if i’ll be honest, no wonder other writers love doing it.<br/>Wrex and the Pulse Plug was another thing Ian and I had in mind early on; but never found a good place for it until now.<br/>And now we come to Ulysses…<br/>I’ll be honest and say that I always thought of him as something like “What if Gandalf was a Vortigaunt”, and just ran with that; now obviously Ulys is different than the average Vort, since he very clearly show’s individualistic behavior.<br/>And the Nihilanth clearly knows him, if the fact that he called him “Old Man” rather than “Slave” is anything to go by.<br/>Alright, what have you got Ian?<br/>Ian A/N: For myself, Wrex stole the show on this one. When you have such a large cast of characters, it’s sometimes hard to let them each shine enough to merit keeping them there. This battle was our chance to have the old Battlemaster show why he’s earned that title.<br/>A close second is Liara. She has spent so much of this short trip asking some rather pointed questions of herself, but when she shines, she’s brilliant. She and her kin have a very significant role to play in future chapters, so stay tuned good readers!<br/>Pilot: Right then, Check my profile for the link to the discord; and to the HOI4-ME Crossover challenge I’m posing.<br/>Leave a review and tell us what you guys think, the feedback helps immensely.<br/>A TV Tropes page would be loved and appreciated.<br/>And we will see ya when we see ya.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ayita Shephard, Lambda Resistance; Cato'Zorah nar Rayya, hired Quarian of the Council Funded Relay 314 Expedition. Both dissatisfied with their lot in this universe; one under the heel of a Inter-Universal Empire, and the other under the boot of an Apathetic Galactic Council. Together they will change the Galaxy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ayita slowly opened her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like Ulysses had smashed his cane full force into her head; mixed with feeling like she had eaten one of his headcrabs, and drunk all of Massani’s whiskey on top of that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where… who… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ayita tried to gather her thoughts, but it was a mess; all she remembered was hearing Cato’s screams, and then… it was all blank.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What…” She rasped, then coughed loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mah…” Ayita froze and looked at her chest; snuggled in between her breasts was an infant. It had Grey-Light Purple Skin, a mop of Raven Black hair, and glowing Emerald eyes. It had Quarian legs, but it had five fingers and five toes on its little hands and feet; </span>
  <em>
    <span>What…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ayita stared with wide eyes, not really sure what to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Ayita, you’re awake!” She heard a familiar voice exclaim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita didn’t take her eyes off the infant as Cato reached over and plucked the child from off her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to look at Cato, who was busy bouncing the child on his knee; “Sorry about that, I needed to step out to use the facilities for a second; and I couldn’t take her with me. She seemed fine with being with you, so I just set her on your bed.” He explained, pointedly not looking at Ayita; even as she looked between Cato and the child.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cato…” She said slowly, “Why... do you have… a Quarian baby?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato started to say something, but for several seconds he just gaped like he wasn’t sure where to start. He finally huffed and extended his hand towards her. “It’s a little convoluted; it might be easier to show you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita gingerly took his hand and opened herself to the Vortessence…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before everything went blank for a long moment and when Ayita woke up, she heard someone saying, “-coming too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita blinked away the spots that filled her vision and tried to focus on who she assumed were Dr. Chambers and Professor Solus. She could hear a baby fussing and was vaguely aware of Cato nearby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please do not move,” Mordin gently rested a hand on her forehead when she tried to sit up. “Detecting significant energetic trauma throughout the cranial vault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita allowed herself to be pressed back onto the bed. “I think I had an... Elder God in my... head.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly turned a dial on Ayita’s IV drip. “Well now, for possession by entities beyond human comprehension I might have to prescribe more than two Ibuprofins.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita gave a weak chuckle as she sank back into a dreamless sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly and Mordin looked over to where Cato was all but curled around the infant. “I’m so sorry </span>
  <em>
    <span>Inszel</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Please forgive me!” He whispered as he rocked the child, who herself seemed to be trying to comfort him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly sat next to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. “Cato, tell me what happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato drew a ragged breath. “I was trying to explain how I came to have our little </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nehya</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but I couldn’t organize my thoughts; so much was happening. So I decided to show her through our minds.” He glanced shamefaced at Shephard’s sleeping form. “She agreed, and then she spasmed and all the alarms went off. I should have known better! It’s all my fault!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How?” Cato’s head jerked up in confusion at Mordin’s calm question. “How should you have known? Do you have extensive experience with para-cognitive abilities or extra dimensional entities?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Salarian waited for a few seconds as Cato gawped up at him. “No?” Mordin’s features softened. “Then you </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>have known. We didn’t,” he gestured to himself and Kelly, “and she certainly didn’t or she wouldn’t have agreed. So there is no realistic way you could have known that her using an ability she has known and used her whole life would cause her any suffering.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly rubbed Cato’s back and smiled. “This wasn’t your fault.” She glanced at Ayita’s bed and then back at the distraught Quarian. “She’s stable, and resting now. We don’t have any Xen pools, and while our stocks of AGE are full we need to ration them until we can start synthesizing more. So her recovery will have to be the old fashioned way; with time, bed rest,” she smiled at Cato, “and the love and support of those closest to her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stood up and headed towards the cabin door. “I still have a lot of patients to look after; I’m certain she’s in good hands.” The two doctors turned and left Ayita in Cato’s care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben Hilsop knew there were times to speak and put a boot in the ass of your CO when he was angry; because being angry oftentimes resulted in clouded judgement, and clouded judgement led to dead troops.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was a time to remain silent; because Ben knew that if he did speak up to try and calm his friend down, he would probably end up on Jack’s next purge list.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goddamned idiots drew Breens attention; it’s only because he loves his own throne so much that he didn’t allow things to go through to the Advisors. If he had… ohhh… I would have put bullets in their heads </span>
  <em>
    <span>for </span>
  </em>
  <span>the rebels.” Jack fumed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben just looked out the window as their Armored Car reached the ruins of Hades Gate; “We’re here sir.” He stated, giving Jack a look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He may not have been able to say anything else; but he knew Jack would reign in his emotions now that they had reached their destination. It was always good to let him vent, even if it was incredibly dangerous to try and stop him; or at the very least reign him in somewhat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Car pulled to a stop, and Ben opened the door and stepped outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had seen the footage, the photo’s, and even caught a glimpse of it from the car window; but somehow seeing it in person was just something that Ben was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>prepared for. It made Black Mesa look like a paintball zone by comparison.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was like a tornado had gone through the complex, followed by a massive artillery barrage, and then finished off with a Mechanized Assault. “Jesus Christ, it’s worse than I thought it would be.” Jack murmured beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben gave him a sideways look, and the Consul shrugged; “Pictures and video don’t do things justice to seeing it in person.” He stated, narrowing his eyes as he spotted the targets of his ire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lawson and Core stood alone in a circle of Overwatch Elites; both having been treated for their injuries, and both were muttering to themselves as Lawson wrote in a little red book. “I hope I am not interrupting anything.” Harper growled, walking up to his two chief Allies in the Combine government.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both stiffened and turned to face him; Eva’s face was an imperturbable mask, but Lawson was barely restraining his own rage, and was clearly only doing so out of fear of getting himself put up against the wall like so many others he himself had done to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not sir, just discussing the idiots that we’ll be putting up against the wall.” Lawson replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben could see right through that lie, and Ben knew on instinct that it had something to do with the Aliens; perhaps it was the Vortessence whispering into his mind, or just intuition. Whatever the case, he didn’t pursue the issue; as Jack was focused on more important things. “Did you put yourselves on that list? If not, give me one reason as to why I don’t put you on it myself.” Harper snarled in reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both humans gulped, while Ben looked over at a second cluster of people; it was a bunch of CP’s, and Overwatch Grunts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No Assassin’s oddly enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben knew what it was even before he took note that none of them had weapons; and he sighed in defeat. He should have been happy, less troopers to deal with in the long run; but truthfully, such ideas and optimism had long since been burned out of Ben Hilsop. The Resistance had no chance, even with the seizure of this Battlecruiser; and the inevitable executions were nothing more than wasted manpower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned his attention back to Lawson and Core; noting that Jack seemed to have calmed down somewhat. Ben had to stifle a snort, he wasn’t at all surprised, those two could talk their way out of anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-Already had the idiot in charge of Security executed for incompetence.” Lawson was saying. “And the two Assassins that survived have been put on ‘Maximum Punishment Duty’; they no longer deserve the title of Assassins, they let those damned Aliens sneak into the compound in the first place. They’re more usable as Honey Traps than as actual troopers.” Lawson sneered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben blinked, and focused on the conversation; grimacing as he did so, as he had a pretty good Idea as to what ‘Maximum Punishment Duty’ entailed. Especially if it had been Lawson that was assigning it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well… and your data on the ‘other projects’ regarding both cloning and the like has been lost to this attack?” Harper asked, which prompted a raised eyebrow from Ben; but he just continued to do what he’d always done, watch carefully and without comment as Lawson nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… the rebels stole and wiped the data before they escaped; I wasn’t able to save any of it, besides that which I had backed up on the offsite servers.” Lawson replied. “I have other cloning/breeding facilities for human’s of course; but none were as advanced as this one, and all my O Series were only bred here.” The scientist explained, calming somewhat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harper nodded, seemingly losing himself in his thoughts; so Ben decided to speak up,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I noticed no Assassin’s amongst the survivors Doctor’s, besides the two you mentioned of course; did the Vortal kill them all?” He asked absently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eva hissed in anger, “All but </span>
  <em>
    <span>Two</span>
  </em>
  <span> of my Assassin’s were killed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>TWO!</span>
  </em>
  <span> And above all else it was the two assigned maximum punishment duty.” Eva fumed for a moment, while Ben frowned. “I will have to call all of the Assassination units back from Europe in order to bring the North American unit back up to full strength, as I have no intention of letting those two </span>
  <em>
    <span>failures </span>
  </em>
  <span>operate under my jurisdiction again.” she said coldly, calming down to her normal imperturbable mask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Four Years!</span>
  </em>
  <span> That’s how long it will take to bring the next generation up again; assuming we start tomorrow and you get me my equipment and a new lab.” Lawson added angrily. “My other facilities lack rapid maturation chambers, I’ll need to build new ones.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harper took in this news with a grim look, before turning his attention back to the ‘survivors’; before he looked at Ben, “Would you like to do the honors Ben.” He asked with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben just nodded, while sighing on the inside, narrowing his eyes as he felt something nagging at the edge of his senses. “Sergeant!” Ben called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the Overwatch Elites turned to him, “Execute Order 227; to be enacted immediately.” Ben ordered. The Elite nodded, and the squad lowered their AR2’s while the Grunts and the CP’s all backed up in terror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As one, the Elites held down the triggers on their weapons and mowed down the Survivors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Official Order made the reasoning for failure and incompetence; but the real reason was because they had all known about Lawson’s experiments, the Aliens, and the now lost Battlecruiser.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben watched with the others as the men screamed and flailed, all falling dead within seconds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That feeling at the edge of his mind though, it just wouldn’t go away; until a thought came to him, “What about the two Assassins, what if they talk?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lawson sneered, “They wouldn’t dare; assuming they could even talk with their mouths full.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben ground his teeth, the insinuation was not lost on him; and neither was it lost on Harper, whose features hardened an inch. But when the man said nothing, Ben couldn’t stop himself; “I can make sure they don’t talk, and make sure they’re still useful in other ways.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eva stiffened and glared at him, “You dare-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben returned her glare, not really sure where this sudden burst of courage was coming from, but relishing in it nonetheless; “Yes I dare! You forget your place </span>
  <em>
    <span>Doctor!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I am Commandant of the Interior Defense Forces, and I hold Authority over you! You </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>shift them over to </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>command!” Ben ordered, his voice growing louder and harsher with every word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon finishing his order, Ben took a breath; and looked at Lawson and Harper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack was actually smirking slightly; while Lawson sneered at him, but neither said anything as Eva growled lowly. Ben stared the woman down unafraid, as she finally hissed, “Of Course sir…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben nodded in satisfaction, and he and Lawson walked back to their Car; their business here finished. Ben would go and oversee the transfer of the Two assassin’s to his command in the Palace; while Jack would go and placate Breen and reassure him that everything was taken care of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lawson growled unhappily, fingering his book as his two commanders left in their car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Experiments… you saved them?” Eva asked, looking at the book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lawson shook his head, “Only the data pertaining to O-1891141; and all the data regarding Vortal abilities has been wiped. Still, I can start making these Hybrids once we get set up; though I was not lying when I said we will have to start over from scratch. It will probably be three years before I can start growing them again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Core huffed and started walking towards the APC that had been provided for them, ready to leave this wasteland behind; “Why are you so determined to continue the O-1891141 hybrids?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lawson shrugged, “They’re all I have left of the O Series, ignoring the currently active ones and the one trainee that we’ve assigned to the Punishment detail; and that Quarian proved to be quite deadly.” He grimaced and rubbed his chest, “And he had quite the kick for a teenager. Don’t worry, your precious M Series will continue; I’ll just need a new gene pool. The Quarian will be quite useful, as I also managed to snag a bit of the females when we left; the two are brother and sister apparently. With some modifications, we’ll have thousands of these hybrids; mixing them with a new human pool.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eva frowned, and stopped for a second as she looked out at the forest, “Why is that good?” She asked, looking outward; swearing that she had seen something for a second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because none of them will be related, Incest is horrible on the cloning facilities you know.” Lawson replied, climbing into the APC.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Core just shook her head, and climbed inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anderson watched as the Scientist and the Assassin entered their transport; followed by the rest of the Elite Troopers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you done?” He hissed to Ulysses, who had a hand outstretched towards the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a long moment, the Elder Vortigaunt lowered his hand; “It is finished, the events we have set in place will surely lead to the downfall of The Combine.” He said it with such conviction that Anderson found himself grinning until he remembered where he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anderson looked outward at the carnage and the men they had been forced to leave behind. “You mean to say all of this was the result of your planning?” He asked, more weary than angry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had known Ulysses ever since he and Zaeed had first run into the Vortigaunt in Black Mesa, immediately noting how different he was; lacking the glowing chains the others had yet still having his own broken set, wearing his old cloak, and the cane that he didn’t really need.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had known he was different the moment that he had saved them from one of his own kind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anderson had known ever since then that Ulysses was old, one of the way’s Anderson knew that was because Ulysses actually had a personality of his own; though the Elderly Vortigaunt was quite secretive about his past.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Above all Anderson knew that everything Ulysses did was always good intentioned and beneficial to those he helped. He was like those kindly old wizards in many children's tales that had such great power that they could easily become dictators if they desired; yet devoted themselves to better the lives of others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not all of it.” Ulysses said, jostling Anderson out of his musings; while the Vortigaunt looked out at the destroyed base.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anderson sighed and looked down, knowing that the Nihilanths possession of Shephard had taken everyone off guard. Nonetheless, David felt compelled to at least try and reassure his friend, “The Nihilanth was something you could not foresee Ulys, he lives outside Time and Space just as you and the rest of your kin do. You saved Shephard from falling to his whims, that’s what matters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ulys drove his cane into the ground, and David knew that the Vort wasn’t reassured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, the Vortigaunt held up his cane and examined it; “This was an instrument of peace, before the Combine arrived and drove us away… And here I was forced to use it as an instrument of Violence.” He said sadly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anderson for his part flinched, That was the first time he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> heard Ulysses refer to himself with an ‘I’ rather than ‘We’; and knew that the Vortigaunt really was affected by the events that they had survived.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master Ulysses…” A voice said behind them, and the two warriors turned to see the Vortal that they had rescued; Jacob, bowing to the Vortigaunt. “The others grow impatient, we must leave sirs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anderson huffed and crossed his arms; out of all the people that survived, it had to be those upstart alien ‘Spectres’. Nihlus had been the decent sort, albeit reminding Anderson of the CIA Case Officers he had worked with in the past; and Anderson was genuinely sad the Spectre had been unable to stay behind. He had been far more reasonable than his colleagues.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That blue skinned space woman, Tela’Vasir; was the one that Anderson had pegged instantly as something akin to a dirty cop. He wasn’t sure why, but he could feel it in his gut that she was off in some way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ‘Salarian’ Jondum Bau was more like a stereotypical spook; if a little more analytical than was normal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Saren reminded David of the HECU, particularly the more morally bankrupt members of the Unit; yes, they worked towards a common goal. But the method that people like Saren employed made David feel like he was no better than the people they were fighting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ulysses tapped his cane, giving one last look towards the remains of the launch pad; “And so it is… Let us leave this place of death and sorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato slowly rocked his daughter back and forth in his arms, the infant giggling happily the whole while. He still needed a name for her; he couldn’t just call her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Neyha</span>
  </em>
  <span> forever, but he didn’t want to give her one until Ayita was awake and everything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He also needed to explain... everything. The baby fussed slightly as he stopped rocking her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita gave a soft moan next to him, drawing Cato’s attention; his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Inszel</span>
  </em>
  <span> holding her head as she opened her eyes and winced, her eye glow was gone replaced by simple green eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato rested a hand close to hers, but not touching. “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita blinked, then a panicked expression crossed her face; “C-Cato… I can’t… I-I Can’t use my… Telepathy!” She exclaimed, looking alarmed and looking at him; “I… I can’t... spread my feelings… Is this Permanent?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t need telepathy to see that she was very upset by that possibility, in fact he could see tears pricking the corners of her eyes. He took a chance and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Doctors, Kelly and Mordin, don’t think so. The Matriarch Benezia was in here also to consult as much as possible.” He saw her tense at the mention of the Asari, but she didn’t immediately pull away or rail. “From what everybody is seeing and saying, it’s like a concussion, or maybe childbirth, or passing a kidney stone-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those are nothing... alike!” Ayita scoffed and stared coldly until a tiny arm reached up and began grasping. “Wait... childbirth? You don’t mean... that... that I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato’s eyes widened in surprise. “What?” He glanced down at the baby he was holding and who Ayita was staring at with no small amount of fear. “No-no-no! She’s not your daughter! Well, she sort of is, but not like that! It’s...” he huffed out a tired breath, “it’s some of your planet’s really weird science.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mah...” The infant babbled, reaching forward with her tiny hands to try and grasp Ayita’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The teenager stared at the infant; “Who… is she…” She struggled to find words as she stared into the baby’s admittedly adorable face. “Is she… mine?” She finally asked before giving Cato a look of confusion, “I don’t… remember being that… out of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato smiled and sighed in relief. “This little </span>
  <em>
    <span>Neyha</span>
  </em>
  <span> is, sort of, </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> daughter.” His face hardened. “You can thank those psycho Combine mad-doctors for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mah!” The baby began fussing again and he reigned in his emotions. But it seemed that the infant would not be denied her mother, as she kept fussing and reaching for Ayita. Cato looked at his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Inszel</span>
  </em>
  <span> with a wane smile, “I think she wants you to hold her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita stiffened, “But… I… I’m not good… with children… W-What if I-I… d-d-drop her.” She stammered nervously, even as she sat up and swung her legs off the side of the bed. The baby really wanted to be with Ayita now, and began to cry softly at her mother's apparent ‘rejection’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato moved over to sit beside Ayita on the bed and gently handed the baby over. “You were strong enough to survive the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nihilanth</span>
  </em>
  <span>; I think you’re strong enough to hold a baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita cautiously took the child, who immediately calmed. Once he was certain Ayita and their little </span>
  <em>
    <span>Neyha</span>
  </em>
  <span> were settled, he continued. “There were two scientists; they called themselves Core and Lawson.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita went rigid at the mentions of the two monsters of Hades Gate. The baby began to fuss, and she absently began bouncing the child on her knee. “So she’s... what? Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Miranda</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Her conscience warred with her contempt for the two notorious scientists and their pet projects; the Assassins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato’s eyes wavered between green and silver. “In a way; Lawson was more interested in studying little </span>
  <em>
    <span>Neyha</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vortal</span>
  </em>
  <span>, like you and I; which makes sense, I guess. He created her from genetic samples taken from our initial landing site and the attack by Miranda’s troops.” He looked at the two absently as his eyes flashed back to green. “He was, or maybe still is, planning to clone an army of Hybrid </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vortal</span>
  </em>
  <span> Assassins in a bid to depose someone called ‘the Administrator’ and ‘the Consul’ and become the supreme leader of Earth.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shivered slightly. “We destroyed and erased most of his notes, but he still got away from us. Doctor Core didn’t seem to care one way or another. She was just upset that the two Assassins she sent to take me acted more, </span>
  <em>
    <span>human </span>
  </em>
  <span>I guess? They toyed with me before bringing me to Doctor Lawson. Core was furious and said something about ‘greater punishment’ Considering how they reacted, I hope for their sake they died in the attack.”  His head came up when he felt Ayita pull him into a sideways hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He returned the gesture until he stopped shaking. “Muh.” They both looked down at the child blinking curiously at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita decided it was time to change the subject. “You called her... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Neyha</span>
  </em>
  <span>; is that... her name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuffed a light laugh. “No. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Neyha</span>
  </em>
  <span> doesn’t translate well, but roughly it means ‘one I would like to know more about’. What does Massani call those obnoxious names he gives everyone? Nicknames?” He shook his head and looked Ayita in the eyes. “My people have our traditions in naming, but a part of that is that both parents and any close relations be present. That means you need to be well enough to move before we can name her, and I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>risking Dr. Chambers’ wrath by having you leave before she says you can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“From my... 'Psychic Kidney Stone'?” She gave him a mock-stern glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato rolled his eyes. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>foresee</span>
  </em>
  <span> that I’m going to be paying for that comment for a while.” They both chuckled while the baby gurgled. “But yes, and everyone is also certain you will make a recovery once the trauma eases,” a chime rang from his omnitool causing him to retrieve the baby and help Ayita lay back down, “which won’t happen if you push yourself too hard. I’m going to find her some food, then I’ll be back.” He waited for a moment and watched as Ayita slowly sank into a restful, non drug induced sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita was nervous as they entered the bridge, the infant held tight in her arms; She really wasn’t sure how her… friends she supposed, would react to their ‘daughter’. Cato had informed her that Tali had straight up fainted when told about the baby, and hadn’t been back since.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They still had yet to decide on a name for her, but Cato had insisted they go up to the bridge where the rest of their… ‘squad’ was resting and looking out into space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Beep.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doors slid open, and Cato went in first, pausing to look back at her. He smiled at the sight of her holding the baby, and waved his hand for her to come forward; “It’s okay Ayita, the others just want to meet her for the naming ceremony.” He said, both of them conveniently ignoring the fact they had yet to think of a name for the little one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita gave a nod, and stepped through the hatchway onto the bridge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was quite spacious considering the fact that it was Combine make; but the Cherry Oak wooden liners around the holotable, leather seats, shiny decorative lights gave her the impression that the Consol had not wanted any expense spared with this thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita stepped in, and saw the Squad all standing at the head of the bridge looking out the windows of the Nebula; Massani, Chambers, Miranda, and the Asari ‘Matriarch’ were all there as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful…” She heard Liara whisper, and Ayita flinched and looked at the Asari thinking that she had been referring to the child; but she was instead looking out at the nebula.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this place?” Garrus asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She saw Tali shrug, “Joker called it the ‘Orion Nebula’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato was staring out the window as well, but started at the name of it; before grinning and walking over to Ayita, leaning close to her ear. “I thought of a name, how about Oriana?” He whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita thought it over for a moment, it had a nice ring to it; but… She shook her head, “It’s a nice... name Cato; but it’s too... long and too... too human. She needs a Quarian name… How about… Ori? Ori’Zorah?” She asked him, her eyes unknowingly flashing Emerald for a moment as she talked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato smiled warmly as he looked down at their daughter; who gave a happy gurgle. “Ori’Zorah it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benezia looked at the assembled leaders with a solemn frown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted desperately to rub her eyes and curse Nihlus out at the moment; but she was still a Matriarch, and she had a reputation to maintain. “I’m afraid that what Nihlus has told you regarding the Council is nothing more than an Optimistic fantasy.” She said, noting the Spectre shift uncomfortably in his seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other people present were less than pleased by her blunt admission. Except for Wrex, who just grunted and said; “An Asari Matriarch who’s honest, that's a pleasant surprise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benezia took the swipe silently, but internally she winced; Wrex had no idea just how right he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What… what do you… mean?” The human maiden Ayita Shephard, asked quietly; bouncing her baby on her lap, her Quarian Bondmate, Cato’Zorah sat next to her with a hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean that it will be outright harmful for us to go directly to the council with this.” Benezia explained bluntly; knowing that everyone assembled would not appreciate flowery language or evading answers. Humans, especially the ones in front of her, tended to be incredibly blunt; even Lawson, for all his flaws, was quite up front with what he wanted from others. “Going to the Council is probably the worst thing we could do… for the moment.” She leaned back in her chair and sent a look towards Nihlus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nihlus’ mandibles audibly clacked in agitation. “With respect Matriarch,” nearly everyone heard and understood what he actually wanted to say, “we can’t leave them in the dark about this. I have a sworn obligation to, at the very least, report the destruction of the Destiny Ascension and the disposition of the other Specters who were aboard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benezia sighed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>It really is sad how naive he is to believe that such a thing is necessary.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Nihlus… tell me, how would Councilor Sparatus react to the knowledge that a race still confined to their homeworld was able to </span>
  <em>
    <span>pull</span>
  </em>
  <span> our flagship apart with little effort; and that their military is mostly made up brainwashed Cyborgs?” She asked, raising an eyeridge as she did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone else shifted uncomfortably while the humans looked ready to protest, which Benezia forestalled by raising her hand “Think about it from our perspective, yes there is a large resistance force against the Combine on your world; but the vast majority of your people simply live in their homes and just try to survive. To a Turian like Sparatus, or General Desolus Arterius who is Commander of their Army, that is the equivalent to aiding the enemy; to do nothing against them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned forward in her chair and glared at Nihlus while addressing the rest of the humans in the room. “At best, Sparatus would order the relay blockaded; at worst, he would drop your moon onto your planet while stealing whatever technology he could get his hands on to advance the Hierarchy, then wash his talons and consider the matter closed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nihlus wanted to refute her but he knew his people, and more specifically, knew his leaders. “Then we appeal to the other Councilors. I’ll grant you that Valern is rather fresh faced and may not have as much political sway, but surely your own Councilor won’t ignore such a beneficent crisis as what is going on back on Earth.” He did his best to hide his pride in that bit of 'out-of-the-box' political thinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benezia looked down for a long moment before turning to Mordin; “Professor… How likely is it that the STG has developed a genophage for the Turians, Asari, Quarians, and all the other races except for their own?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Likelihood unnecessary to extrapolate; was assigned to biannual security review of Bioweapons research facility.” Nearly everyone at the table jerked their heads at the frank admission. “Developed several centuries ago; kept in cold storage for projected contingency scenarios.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took his answer with a grim nod, “I thought as much, and how fast would they develop and deploy a genophage for humanity once they see what Vortal abilities can do… discover that about a third of all humans born have a strong enough connection to this, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vortessence</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to wield it’s abilities. Above all else, what would they do when they discover that humanity's stubbornness and independent streak puts even the Batarians to shame.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let the question go unanswered; because they all knew what she was implying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liara looked up from where she was all but shivering. “Mother, certainly we can do something for these people?” She gestured to the humans gathered around. “Would Tevos turn her back on these people in their time of ...” The words died in her throat as her gaze landed on Tali and Cato, then flinched to Wrex. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benezia looked at Shephard, and saw her own thoughts mirrored in the young maidens glowing Emerald eyes; and the Infant and her Bondmate must have picked up on their thoughts, because Cato put his arm around Ayita and hugged her, while Ori fussed in Ayita’s lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My species would be the worst of all… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Little Wing...</span>
  </em>
  <span> Not considering our almost crippling pacifism in all but the most dire of circumstances. I talked with ‘The Ulysses’ before we left, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Telepathically</span>
  </em>
  <span> of course.” She rolled her tongue around on the unfamiliar word. “Liara… you remember that time that one Professor at your university invited you to her office to… ‘discuss’ your disagreement regarding her theories?” She asked, “And how I almost sent Shiala to kill her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liara pursed her lips at the memory, and her realization of what had likely been about to transpire. “She had intended to... </span>
  <em>
    <span>influence</span>
  </em>
  <span> me to refute my own theories and support hers, hadn’t she?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benezia nodded, looking at Shephard; “It shames me to admit, but there is a reason the Asari have dominated the Citadel Council all these long years. We have essentially puppeted many of the race's leaders, many of my fellow Matriarchs are drunk with their power; their ability to play with others lives with a wave of their hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And they raise our children with this mentality; that the Asari are the ones meant to rule. Why do you think that Tevos’s predecessor, who was her mentor I might add, refused to give aide to the Quarian people in their time of need?” She asked, while Tali and Cato flinched. “Even after the Quarian Monarchy made it to space and under constant exposure to Eezo, they still retained a latent connection to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vortessence</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I didn't know that’s what it was at the time of course; I didn’t make the connection until I talked with Ulysses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And this latent connection made them immune to the Matriarch's efforts to Puppet the Queen, the Parliament, and the House of Lords; to ‘convert’ them to their way of thinking. So it was simply better to allow them to die out; or exile them as they currently are.” She stopped as Cato hopped to his feet, everyone except Ayita and Ori immediately jumping away from him as he sparked Emerald Energy around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a few moments he said nothing, though emotions rolled off of him like heat off of a reactor; rage, grief, confusion. He finally collected himself enough to communicate more conventionally. “Are you seriously saying my people have been dying out for </span>
  <em>
    <span>centuries</span>
  </em>
  <span> because your’s couldn’t brainwash us?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm yourself Master Zorah, you’re scaring your daughter.” She reprimanded, but was sympathetic nonetheless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato’s face fell and immediately dropped the field of energy surrounding him and knelt down in front of Ayita as they both tried to calm Ori down; while the infant cried in fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Ori had calmed down, Benezia continued; “While the Matriarchs didn’t set off the Geth Rebellion, they certainly had a hand in its start by ordering the Quarians to shut them down. And they most certainly benefited from their Exile, as the Quarians could no longer challenge them for supremacy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The old human called Zaeed snorted, “It’s like the British Empire, Russian Empire, and the German Empire; Brits were the masters of the world, owned somethin like 25% of the land on Earth and like 20% of the population. The Russians and the Germans were both just as invested in the ‘Great Game’, and when Britain had the chance to knock them aside, they took it. The Red October Revolution bollocksed that up a bit regarding Russia, as they managed to bounce back and properly Challenge Britain after a couple decades; but Germany was chopped up and handed out like slices of cake to the victors, and would never again challenge Britain in the ‘Great Game’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benezia smiled, “That matches my thoughts exactly; and the Krogan rebellions? They were like these ‘Germans’ you speak of, just as how these ‘Russians’ were the Quarians. The Krogan were too numerous and dangerous, and as such their empire was deemed too dangerous to continue; too much of a threat to Asari dominance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nihlus by this point was sagging in his chair, “Is there nobody we can go to for help?” He practically begged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one said anything for a long moment, the Tali stepped forward; “Well… what about the Migrant Fleet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benezia frowned at the Quarian, but the girl stood strong; “Explain your reasoning.” She stated, not convinced but not dismissing the option outright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali pursed her lips, then noted the odd look Garrus gave her at the expression. She cleared her throat and faced the Matriarch. “Setting aside the example Cato and I represent for rebuilding my peoples biology, Cato is a prime example of what my people lost over the centuries, and not just during our exile.” She began pacing, tilting her chin up. “Also, there are enough rumors and innuendo about our exile that the revelation of,” she hesitated for a moment, “political factors influencing our current predicament won’t come as a surprise. Having another species aiding us, perhaps two if the Vortigaunts can be persuaded to lend their aid.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She paused in her movement and looked down while rubbing her jaw. “We’ll probably need them to hold us in check as much as anything else. Admiral Han’Gerrel may not get along with father, but he’s as much a war-hawk about retaking Rannoch, and Auntie ‘Raan might jump at the chance to stick it to the Turians,” she glanced at Garrus and Nihlus, “no offense.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nihlus chattered in annoyance while Garrus merely chuckled. “None taken. We can respect your people’s resourcefulness while still being political opponents. Right?” He glanced pointedly at the Specter beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benezia watched and had to fight down a smile watching the girl; she wasn’t sure why, but just as she saw herself in Liara, she suddenly saw ‘Tya in the young Quarian as she paced back and forth. She knew that once the girl had her stroke of inspiration, she would blow away any arguments everyone else would throw at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benezia looked over at little Ori, who seemed to feel the Matriarchs eyes on her and smiled and waved at her. “Dr. Solus, you said you stole all the data regarding these… ‘Humrians’ that the </span>
  <em>
    <span>esteemed</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dr. Lawson created. Correct?” She asked, smiling back at the adorable little thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone's expressions soured at the mention of the Combine Scientist. “Yes… I have, what of it?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita's eyes flared angrily, “Do you… want the data regarding her… birth?!” She demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not young one, but the last thing I want to do is to delete it or allow it to sit around gathering dust. Imagine the possibilities regarding your people and the Quarian people.” Benezia exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah!” Ori exclaimed while reaching her hands towards her father, and Cato immediately picked her up; rocking her back and forth while he looked up at Benezia with a calculating look. “I have my own reservations about how my people will react to that news. Certain specific people to be exact.” He glanced at his sister who held his gaze for a moment before ducking her head, knowing what her father and Admiral Daro’Xen might do with that information. “Ori was created to be a new class of terror soldier for the Combine; she isn’t Quarian or Human, and I don’t know if another like her is possible without laboratory help.” He hugged his daughter while grasping Ayita’s hand. “The last thing I want to see is my people following </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lawson’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> path and growing an army.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benezia sobered up at the thought, “What of Admiral ‘Koris or Admiral Shala’Raan? If nothing else, it would be an opportunity for your people to bolster their numbers; or help them settle another world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali looked at her brother. “Auntie ‘Raan might be a good choice. It would give our people a starting point on repairing our immune systems without having to go to Earth and getting a sharp-force penetrating injury like you and me.” They both snorted and rolled their eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benezia smiled again at the siblings banter, “And Admiral ‘Koris? I’ve met the man myself on several occasions, he has his people's best interests at heart; and he’s of the decent sort.” She recalled feeling his Aura, and it was that of a benevolent King.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fact that Koris was probably unknowingly one of the last descendants of Queen Lun’Calin before she was killed during the Geth uprising had something to do with it. It was in his blood and soul that he looked after others; no matter what the cost was to himself, if the fact that the Queen had died leading a final defense of the evacuation ports was any indication.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had been a good friend, and Benezia had watched her descendants carefully over the years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato and Tali both furrowed their brows in thought. The young Captain hummed in thought. “I haven’t ever met the Civilian Fleet’s Admiral before; I only know him through reputation.” She glanced at her brother and...niece. “If any of the Admiralty were in a moral and ethical position to decide what to do with the data, it would likely be him.” She refocused on Benezia. “I’ll consult with Admiral ‘Raan first. Auntie knows her peers better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benezia looked around the room, “You make a convincing Argument Commander, all of those in favor of going to the Migrant Fleet; please raise your hand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vote was unanimous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali growled at the navigational interface. “This VI must have been programmed by a drunken Vorcha!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope,” Joker cheerily chirped from the helm station, “only the finest in Combine scavenged technology and Red-neck engineering. Say what you want about the Universal Union, their tech syncs up with everyone’s like nothing else.” He entered a command and received a guttural response from the terminal. “The interface is still about as user friendly as the people who designed it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Charming. Are we on </span>
  <em>
    <span>a</span>
  </em>
  <span> course?” She pointed to the holographic map in the center of the room. “This system has been through so many layers of translation, I’m not sure where we are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joker typed another command into his station, and the holo-map zoomed in on a blip midway between two other blips. “Short-cutted through your peoples Relay network, and we’re now 700 Lightyears from the Stellar Nursery of Messier 42: the Orion Nebula.” Joker’s jocular mein slipped for a moment. “I used to dream of flying as a kid; of going into space, but I never imagined I’d actually make it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali looked thoughtfully at the human at the helm. She’d never met anyone in her life who hadn’t been into space even once. His wide eyed wonder at the vastness of space was refreshing. “I just wanted to prove my worth to my father, to my people. Now I’m in command of a Cruiser trying to save yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was just trying to earn a payday while trying to find myself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gah!” Tali spun to face the voice directly behind her, only to find Garrus’ smirk waiting for her. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bosh’tet!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She resisted punching his shoulder, both for how unbecoming that reaction would be and that fact it would definitely hurt her more than him. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be off duty?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His smug look turned up just a little bit, though to her it felt almost insufferable. “I am. The question is, shouldn’t you be as well? You’ve been awake for almost 48 hours, with half of those being on a hell world fighting cyborg monsters.” His smug look slipped away and he looked at her with genuine concern, and a hint of something else. “You have a crew to look after the ship; you’re no good to anyone falling down tired.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was about to rebut when Joker spoke up. “Go ahead and take a siesta, Cap’n; we’re a good 10 hours before the next leg in the relay race. If you do, you won’t have to listen to me.” She was about to ask what he meant when he tipped his head back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I got cabin fever, it’s burning in my brain!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I got cabin fever, it’s driving me insane!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Tali and Garrus recoiled from the discordant song coming from their pilot. “Alright, alright; I’m leaving! You can stop now.” She shook her head and followed Garrus to the bridge’s main hatch. “I should put you on report for Mutiny, or at least Assaulting a Superior Officer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus chuckled and theatrically motioned down the corridor. “Not to worry Ma’am, I have just the thing to wipe such a terrible memory away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali looked sidelong at the faux gallant Turian and did her best to hide a blush. “Oh? And where is this wonder cure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In my cabin,” he said, causing Tali to sputter to a stop. “Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I mean there’s nothing wrong with </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> in and of itself.” He saw her shivering in a dozen unreadable expressions. “I don’t mean with you.” She froze still at that declaration. “Not that I don’t find you attractive! You’re beautiful, but it... Booze! I have Booze!” He gasped while looking around in a panic. “I have a bottle of Madaria 43’ my dad gave me when I was first posted to the Armringer Legions.” Garrus huffed, all of his plates fluttering in distress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali giggled, then laughed; not just chuckling, but full stop laughing to the point that she had to hold her stomach because her abs started to hurt. Slowly, Garrus started to laugh as well; and the two of them, by unspoken agreement, walked together to his quarters giggling like school children the whole way back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Even though his eyes were closed, the flashes across Adrian Shephard’s vision startled him awake.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He immediately went into defensive mode; scanning the area for weapons, exits, entrances, cover. Blinking, he realized that he was still in the Ospray that damned Government Man had left him in; all his weapons gone, but he still had the rest of his gear on his body.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Adrian looked around, feeling pained as he remembered that Ayashe was not with him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He had to content himself that she was safe… for the time being at least. The door to the Cockpit of the Osprey suddenly opened; and Adrian turned in his seat to see a very familiar shape exiting the Portal inside.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Corporal Shephard… We Meet Again… And it appears we have a need of your… Abilities? Hm? If you desire to regain your… freedom... simply step through this Portal… And I shall see you up ahead.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pilot A/N: And so act one comes to an end, not with a bang; but with a whimper.<br/>I will admit, I feel both sad and happy that act one is over; sad because it’ll be awhile before this story gets updated again, but happy because now Ian and I have more free time to work on other stuff.<br/>There will be an update around thanksgiving to christmas, a long time range I know, with a set of interludes that take place between act one and act two. But until then, this story will be on the backburner; and AGAS has a few chapters left to be worked on and uploaded before I consider Act one of that story done as well.<br/>Now then, as for the plot of this chapter; there isn’t much to say beyond mostly tying up loose ends.<br/>I think the three main plot points of note are Lawson saving the data regarding ‘Humrians’; Benezia’s reveal of the Matriarchs and how they’ve puppeted the Galaxy, and another insight into Ulysses' past.<br/>Benezia’s reveal I think warrants the most attention, as Ulysses is more of a fun mystery; and Lawson has been relegated to unimportance until the gang returns to Earth.<br/>Now then, the Reveal of the Matriarchs being the real leaders of the Galaxy; being more like Soviet Leaders hiding behind innocuous titles and harmless visages. This is something of a blend of two separate ideas mashing into one; Ian’s idea of establishing how Vortal Abilities and Biotic Abilities are mirror images of each other, mixed with my idea of the Asari Matriarchs being the real cause of the Galaxy’s problems (or rather, exacerbating them).<br/>What are your thoughts Ian?<br/>Ian A/N: The two major take-aways for me are Tali coming into her own as a leader and commander, and the return of the G-Man to the field.<br/>The first should come as no surprise to anyone familiar with the character, and will factor heavily in coming chapters.<br/>The second was alluded to back in chapter one, and with hints throughout. What his return portends for our intrepid heroes, well you’ll just have to stay tuned dear readers.<br/>Pilot: Well then… Thank you all for reading this story; and we hope to see you again soon for act two.<br/>Leave a review and tell us what you think of this chapter and this story as a whole.<br/>A TV Tropes page would be loved and appreciated.<br/>My Profile contains the link to my discord and the writing challenge I have posted.<br/>And until next time guys, we will see ya when we see ya.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Interlude 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ayita Shephard, Lambda Resistance; Cato'Zorah nar Rayya, hired Quarian of the Council Funded Relay 314 Expedition. Both dissatisfied with their lot in this universe; one under the heel of a Inter-Universal Empire, and the other under the boot of an Apathetic Galactic Council. Together they will change the Galaxy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tali watched in slight exasperation as Shephard narrowed her eyes; the human vigorously shaking her head, her brown hair going every which way. “N-n-no! It does not… deserve a name!” The human snapped angrily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mah…” Ori suddenly piped up in Shepherd's arms, looking very upset at her sudden burst of anger. Shephard’s eyes widened in panic as she quickly began rocking the infant to forestall another bout of crying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali rubbed her eyes, an action that she relished in spite of Shephard’s almost petulant attitude regarding naming the very ship she was staying on. Cato just sighed and walked over to Ayita and put an arm over her shoulders, while letting Ori grab one of his fingers to try and distract her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Inszel</span>
  </em>
  <span>, we can’t leave the ship unnamed. It’s...” he grasped for the words, “it’s just not done. Half the Migrant Fleet is ships salvaged from people who either tried to rob us, enslave us or murder us, and all those ships have names. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Keelah,</span>
  </em>
  <span> even Miranda has a name now and she actively tried to kill us. This ship has done nothing wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Plus it’s just bad luck.” Ayita gave a side eye to the Turian Specter. “Nameless ships often end up as drifting derelicts luring spacers to an equally nameless grave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaeed scoffed from where he was leaning. “What? The ship will become </span>
  <em>
    <span>cursed</span>
  </em>
  <span> if we don’t give it a name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps… Ulysses said that this ‘Hidden Lord’ was real; is it really that much of a stretch that curses, and spirits, and bad luck exists too?” Garrus asked as he sipped his Turian Brandy, which Tali eyed hungrily; the night of drinking the two had shared really giving her a taste for the stuff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Especially since it didn’t make her feel anything when she drank enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaeed just scratched his chin, deep in thought; “Hm… you have a point there; I say we name it, if only to remind ourselves of why we’re out here.” He decided.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali raised an eyebrow as Ayita looked over at Wrex, Dr. Chambers, and Miranda; probably hoping to find support from them. Tali really didn’t get why Shephard was so against naming the ship, when she had named Ori with no problem; and had accepted Miranda as a member of the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chambers just leaned back in her chair, while Wrex grunted “I don’t care, just so long as it's easier to say than ‘The Battlecruiser’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda nodded her assent, “It is important we name it, to break the spiritual hold the Combine have over it.” She looked over towards Doctor Chambers with a questioning look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly smiled widely, which very much reminded Tali of her Auntie ‘Raan everytime Tali and Cato had done something that made her proud. “That is a very good point Miri, the Combine don’t name things; and should we give this ship a name, as Mr. Vakarian and Mr. Kryik have pointed out, it will allow the ship's spirit to break free of its Combine origins.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaeed shrugged “Okay, just seems a waste of time. Let’s see; taken during a prison break, but I don’t think anyone wants this beast named ‘Stalag’ anything. An Amphibious assault against a technologically superior force, liberating...” He clapped his hands and nodded. “The Normandy!” he decided.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the humans except Shephard nodded in agreement; while Shephard looked genuinely hurt that the others had not taken her side on the matter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali blinked and tilted her head, “And this name has meaning how?” She asked, knowing that all names had some kind of meaning behind them; especially ship names in particular.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greg Adams smiled at the Captain. “Normandy was a battle that opened the campaign to liberate Europe from a Fascist government that believed in their own genetic supremacy, and actively engaged in genocidal programs and unethical experiments.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali smiled and leaned back in her chair; “Certainly sounds familiar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… yes it does…” Shephard murmured, looking down at Ori with a sad expression on her face; and Tali immediately felt bad about it, feeling like she had been essentially gloating over the new ship name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The others remained silent as well, until Zaeed commented; “Right… so who's got a bottle of alcohol?” He looked meaningfully at Garrus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohhh no! This is a very rare vintage--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nihlus clapped him in the back. “Then that makes it ideal for baptizing ‘The Normandy’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali sat at the Captain's chair, picking at the edge of her new Suit; eyeing the Violet mask in her hand with an expression akin to disdain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like a smart Quarian, she had bought a spare suit and mask during her brief stay on the Citadel before their departure; Cato doing the same with his own suit. Neither had put them on after they had settled down because they both instinctively knew that the suits would almost certainly be destroyed by the time they left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plus, having cured immune systems negated the need for the suits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She despised wearing it now, whereas before she had seen it as a fact of life; she looked like her old self, Black and Indigo Suit, Royal Purple </span>
  <em>
    <span>Realk </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sehni</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Purple Mask. No one could see her face when she put it on, and her bitterness on the matter was roaring into her mind in full.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah!” Ori’s protest behind her also drew her attention; and she looked at Ayita and Cato both holding Ori, though Cato was handing his daughter off to Ayita.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali felt her heart clench for her niece as the infant's expression became upset and hurt as Cato let go of her and passed her off to Ayita… his Bondmate. Just saying that made Tali feel a little ill, thinking of how their father would react.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAAAA!!!” Tali winced, as did Joker who was trying to leave on his one real leg and one fake leg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, don’t cry little </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lowc’zyni</span>
  </em>
  <span>; Mommies with you, and I won’t be gone long.” Cato practically begged Ori as the infant reached out for him, crying the whole time as tears streamed down her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita rocked the girl frantically, looking like she wanted to cry too; “Please… d-d-don’t cry Ori! He won’t be... g-g-gone long.” She added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it would be best you leave now Shephard, you too Joker; we’ll be exiting FTL soon, and I’ll need to open contact with Auntie ‘Raan as soon as possible.” Tali advised, giving the two a sympathetic look as they desperately tried to calm Ori down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato and Ayita both gave each other pained looks as Ori kept crying, and they shared a nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita turned and walked out through the hatch, rocking and bouncing Ori to try and calm her down as Ori’s cries became louder the farther away she got from Cato. Joker looked like he really did not want to leave, but a look from Tali told him that unless he wanted to lose his other leg; he would be wise to follow Ayita's example.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pilot stumped away, his primitive artificial leg thumping as he walked down the hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ori’s now distant cries were muted as the hatch closed behind Joker, leaving the Quarian brother and sister alone on the bridge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato kept looking back at the hatch where his ‘daughter’ and bondmate had just departed, his agitation writ clear on his exposed face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be okay,” Tali rested a hand on his shoulder, “She cares for Ori as much as you do, and Ori knows that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato grasped his sister’s hand, relishing the contact he’d been denied with his kin by fate. “I know. It’s just,” he chuckled nervously, “Ori and I haven’t been apart since I rescued her; or she rescued me? That was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali smiled as she spun her brother to face her and thumped their heads together. The normally benign gesture between suited quarians caused them both to stagger and hold onto each other for a moment. Tali recovered first. “Right; need to not do that without an environment suit. Anyway, you wouldn’t remember it, but I do; our father was the same way with you when he had to attend to official duties. You just need to do what he did.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato raised an eyebrow while rubbing his forehead. “Oh? And what’s that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Make it a point to spend the same amount of time you were away playing with your daughter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes, “Thanks sis…” He said, adjusting his Red </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sehni</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Realk</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which matched with his Black and Dark Grey suit incredibly well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali just smiled and put on her Violet Mask, sealing it with a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hiss.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cato followed her example with his own Crimson Mask; grimacing as he did so. He shuddered, “How did we tolerate this?” He grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali shrugged, “We never knew what it was like without them.” She replied simply, walking up to the Captain's chair and sitting down; typing into some keys in preparation of contacting their Auntie ‘Raan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato winced, “I… I’m worried about what Auntie ‘Raan will say; about… everything…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali nodded slowly, frowning behind her mask; “It certainly is a bit… unbelievable isn’t it? We need to get her aboard the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Normandy</span>
  </em>
  <span> before we explain everything else; as much as she trusts us, she does require hard evidence whenever we tell her something important.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato shuddered, “Don’t remind me; I still remember that history paper.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali just laughed, “It was your own fault you stayed up playing games rather than properly research the paper on the night it was due.” She admonished, “Even when I told you not to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her little brother just shook his head as he sat down at the Pilots seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala’Raan was a patient woman, but now she found herself wishing that the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tonbay</span>
  </em>
  <span> would speed up even </span>
  <em>
    <span>faster</span>
  </em>
  <span> than Faster Than Light. For a Dreadnaught, it was still remarkably fast all things considered; but to her it was still too slow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as she would never say it openly, for fear of provoking a scandal and potentially offending Rael; Tali and Cato were her children in all but name. Cato in particular, she saw as her own son; because the whole reason Rael and Ceema had been allowed to have Cato in the first place was because Shala had never bonded with anyone, or had a child.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So her ‘child ticket’ was given to them instead; under the guise of them winning the ‘Child Lottery’ of course.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fact that she had practically raised Cato along with Tali after Ceema had died probably helped stir those motherly instincts within her. “Admiral… are you sure that this is a good idea?” A familiar voice asked next to Shala as she stared at the holotable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to look at Sgt. Reegar, the Fleet Marine all Armored up and ready for combat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled behind her mask, because she knew that Kal didn’t really mean it; he saw Tali and Cato as a little brother and sister, or cousins. She still remembered the time he, Tali, and another one of their friends had taped Cato’s enviro-ball to the wall when he was only two. The Mother-Varren induced tongue lashing she had given them still brought shudders of fear to the now veteran Marine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is not as if we are alone here Sergeant.” She replied, pointedly not answering his earlier question; because he was right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn’t a good idea, but she wasn’t an idiotic </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bosh’tet </span>
  </em>
  <span>who acted only on impulse; she had taken the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tonbay</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and four of her most trusted Captains and their ships to the meeting point Tali had sent her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While the two of them didn’t seem to be in trouble during the transmission, she wasn’t taking chances either. If they were being held against their will, she would fight tooth and nail to get them back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain, we’re exiting Faster Than Light.” The helmsman informed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala smiled, In a Quarian’s eyes a Captain was more important than an Admiral; and it was always touching when her crew referred to her as such when onboard. “Thank you Lieutenant.” She replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tonbay</span>
  </em>
  <span> and her escorts dropped to regular speeds; and immediately the proximity alarm started blaring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala and Kal rushed over to the Holotable to bring up whatever it was the sensors had detected; Shala stopped dead, and felt a pall of dread overcome her as she stared at what was on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ship on her scopes was substantial to say the least, and not merely in mass or length. It was slightly underlength for a cruiser, but her gravitometers put its mass at almost three quarters of the Tonbay’s. A combination of laser spectrometers and neutrino dosimeters told her the self-propelled spike in front of her was almost solid titanium, with none of the normal spaced armor used by Council races. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was also powered by a quartet of crude but massive fusion reactors, as well as a fifth power source that read as an enormous disruptor torpedo. The Captain in her drooled at the power they promised, while the Admiral in her cringed at the fuel they likely consumed. There were a number of passive detection alarms indicating the ship had a sizable nuclear payload. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could detect Mass Effect fields generating gravity, though it was oriented with ‘up’ in the direction of travel. There were also several localized generators which could be crude Kinetic Barrier emitters, but she couldn’t be sure unless they were brought online.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whoever made this Krogan spear-tip of a ship, they were simultaneously very new to mass Effect technology, and very old hands at warfare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kheelah… </span>
  </em>
  <span>what is that thing?” Kal wondered. “It’s like a Turian and a Krogan got together, had some drinks, and drew it up while drunk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain we’re being hailed; it’s audio only.” The Communications officer informed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala pursed her lips and nervously wrung her hands together; “Play it.” She ordered, praying to the Ancestors that Tali and Cato were alright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She almost sagged in relief upon hearing Tali’s voice start the passphrase, “</span>
  <span>After time adrift amongst open stars…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala had to fight down tears of relief as Cato finished the phrase, “...by endurance of trials, withstanding my hardships, I return a hero.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching forward, Shala hit a key on the holotable and swallowed to force down her emotions; “Unidentified Vessel, this is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tonbay</span>
  </em>
  <span>; we read you. It’s good to hear from you Tali, Cato…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could practically hear the smile in Cato’s voice as he said, “Good to hear from you too Auntie ‘Raan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali’s voice however caused Shala to frown, “Auntie… could you come aboard? You may bring a team of Marines with you, but only those you trust; we have something very important to discuss with you in private.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone on the bridge looked at each other, while Shala stewed it over in her mind. It could very easily still be a trap, despite the passphrase the two had uttered; she was shaken out of her thoughts when Cato said, “Auntie please, Trust us. We wouldn’t ask if it was not important.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Signing she finally said, “Very well, I shall come aboard soon.” Shala closed the message and turned to Kal, “We’ll go in, but not like fools; assemble three teams and have them go aboard those stealth shuttles we stole from the Salarians. Have them hover outside that ship and prepare to board if something goes wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kal nodded, already moving; “Of course Admiral.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Sergeant,” He paused at the hatchway; “You and I will be going in alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala wrung her hands and paced back and forth inside the shuttle; trying not to think about how likely it was that she may be about to die with her ‘adopted children’. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Funny that I only now admit how I feel about them when we’re potentially about to die.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She mused with a grim smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma’am? We’ll be fine, you have me with you.” Kal said, looking over his shoulder as the autopilot took them in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala couldn’t stop the chuckle from coming out of her mouth, “I’d believe you Kal, if you weren’t young enough to be my son.” She smiled as he tensed at her words, “You may be a veteran Marine Kal, but I still remember the day you and Tali taped my-” She caught herself, but she had little doubts Kal had caught it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An awkward silence filled the cabin until Kal cleared his throat, “Ms. Shala…” He started, and she knew then that this was Tali and Cato’s honorary older cousin/brother talking, not the Marine; “Everyone sees it. Tali is like your favorite niece, but Cato is </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>son even if not by blood or birth. He was your ‘Birth Ticket’, and you raised him as your own ever since Admiral ‘Zorah locked himself away.” He gave a nostalgic chuckle, “When you yelled at me that day, the only thought going through my mind was that I had just angered his mom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala looked down and she wrung her hands even tighter, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is it really that obvious? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kal left her to her thoughts for a bit before he finally said, “We’re here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ship seemed imposing on initial approach, but as they rolled to orient to the ships vertical gravity alignment, it towered over them like the ancient Inusannon monoliths Shala had seen once during her own pilgrimage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Quarians braced themselves as the shuttle landed, and turned to the exit ramp. The ramp opened and Shala and Kal stepped out into the hanger, Shala smiling widely upon seeing Cato and Tali standing nearby; both of them bouncing on their toes in excitement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tali, Cato…” She started, and cut herself off when both dashed forward and hugged her tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She quickly returned the hug and smiled deeply; Kal stood off to the side, respectfully letting them have their moment. After a bit, the three of them broke their little group hug; at which point Tali and Cato bowed, “Auntie ‘Raan, we present to you our Pilgrimage gift.” Cato said, smiling widely behind his mask; Shala could tell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala looked around at the neat, sterile, and brand new interior of the ship. “I have to say that this is one of the most impressive Pilgrimage gifts I have ever heard of.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato and Tali glanced at one another and nodded. Tali stepped slightly forward. “The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Normandy</span>
  </em>
  <span> isn’t our Pilgrimage gift Auntie, this is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Admiral Raan turned curiously to the two youngsters just in time to see them both remove their masks. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Keelah</span>
  </em>
  <span>! What are you doing?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali breathed deeply, while Cato smacked his lips several times. “Do I need to clean the filters on this more, or was the air in these always that stale tasting?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cato! Tali! What are you two doing! This ship is unclean!” Shala rushed forward and grabbed both of them by their shoulders, and both of them winced at the ‘Concerned Mom’ tone that she had adopted. It was a tone she only resorted to when they really scared her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Cato gave a tired smile, “but not to us. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> is our Pilgrimage gift, but it comes with a bit of a price-tag.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali lightly elbowed her brother and smirked. Shala could only watch in shock and wonder at the faces she had not seen directly in more than a decade. “That’s why we wanted you to come aboard; this is bigger than just Pilgrimage Gifts and the Fleet surviving for another year. This could mean the renewal of our people, but there are... complications.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kal snorted and spoke for the first time since coming aboard. “The price tag you mentioned? Why can’t you two ever do things the simple way?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because we’re ‘Zorah’s!” the two said almost simultaneously. Shala wanted to sigh in relief, but the situation was still too surreal. Still, the fact that the two were resorting to ‘sibling speak’ meant that whatever they had gone through had bonded them closer together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala gave a soft chuckle, “It seems the two of you have quite the tale. How about we have a seat somewhere, and you can tell us what you went through.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala and Kal blinked slowly at the menagerie of species in front of them. Admiral Han’Gerrel’s security reports to the Admiralty Committee meant she was passingly familiar with Specter Nihlus Kryik and Battlemaster Urdnot Wrex. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her position as Patrol Fleet Admiral meant she was up to date enough on galactic politics to recognize Matriarch Benezia T’Soni, and the maiden sitting next to her bore too close a resemblance to be anyone but her daughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Salarian seemed familiar, and not in a good way but she had nothing to go on at the moment. She’d look into the matter when she was back aboard the Tonbay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other Turian rubbed her suit wrong, though in a much more personal way; the glances he thought he was hiding from her... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rael’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> daughter didn’t go unnoticed by her. Nor did the glances Tali was sending the Turian; which somehow made Shala feel a little better and a little worse at the same time, much to her confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The real Pole-Stars in this meeting were these, </span>
  <em>
    <span>humans.</span>
  </em>
  <span> They looked oddly similar to Quarians in face and general conformity, though stockier and having five digits instead of a more reasonable three. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, no reason to hold that against them.</span>
  </em>
  <span> One thing she did notice was how seamlessly they seemed to insinuate into the mixed species group; a matronly female and a striking younger woman were almost inseparable from Wrex, while a grizzled male sat between the two Turians like he’d always belonged there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala tried not to stare at their hair; it was so weird seeing another species have the ability to grow it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So...” Shala started as she took her seat, “What has happened that you discover a new space faring race?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not only that, one’s that look like us.” Kal added, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali and Cato shared a glance, while all the humans chuckled; “Well, not exactly Auntie…” Tali started, before she told Shala and Kal everything that had transpired on this ‘Earth’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato, the other Turian ‘Garrus’, Benezia, and Wrex all adding in their own thoughts and moments during the journey. If Cato and Tali had been anyone other than her… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Raels Children Dammit,</span>
  </em>
  <span> then she would have assumed they were lying; but even then, she found her belief stretched to the absolute limit with some of their experiences.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Many in the room came and went as the story progressed, though Tali, Cato, Garrus, Benezia and her daughter ‘Liara’, Wrex, the Salarian, and Nihilus remained until the end; along with the humans Zaeed, Dr. Chambers, and Miranda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at the matronly Dr. Chambers. “It’s a lot to take in; your world is under siege by an extradimensional empire, that doesn’t have spaceflight capability?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Chambers shifted uncomfortably, “Technically they do; it’s just that their fleets are all stuck in their other universes where they have already left their gateway worlds. Earth is a backwater for the Combines Empire, most of us believe that the Combine have always entered a new universe where the species they subjugate have already achieved regular spaceflight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They can only bring in standard ground forces through Portal Storms, spaceships can’t go through; at least we think so. In all honestly we don’t know anything about them really.” She admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kal shifted in his seat. “Are they limited to coming through your system, or are we likely to see other worlds get hit by this ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Combine’</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The human girl Miranda scoffed. “Unlikely; your peoples,” her eyes took in all the Council races, “lack the basic scientific knowledge to form a rudimentary teleportation gate, much less a dimensional bridge. As far as the Universal Union is concerned, you’re beneath their notice right now.” She crossed her arms and looked at the table. “Which isn’t a bad thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala took the information silently, normally she would have been furious at being insulted in such a backhanded way; but she could almost… </span>
  <em>
    <span>sense</span>
  </em>
  <span> for lack of a better term, that this girl had no malice behind her words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From her perspective she was stating a simple fact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaeed chuckled darkly. “Yeah, we stumbled into that one; only ever put boots on our own moon before we started trying to punch holes in the universe. Bad for us cause we aren’t really useful to them, but good for everyone else cause they’re stuck in their own dimensions right now. Just their Synths and their bloody ‘Advisors’ for us to deal with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kal breathed a sigh of relief, “So that means they’re stuck on your world with no way off?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chambers nodded, “The Combine can tunnel ‘between’ dimensions rather well, although from what I gather it's quite costly and inefficient; but once they’re in a universe they </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to use local transportation. That's why it’s a blessing in disguise that humanity didn’t achieve space travel by the time we started poking around with teleportation; because if we had, the Combine would already rule this universe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala had the irrational desire to rub her eyes. “Teleportation, extra-dimensional invasions, laughably easy genetic alteration and general industrial construction;” she looked at the ‘Zorah kids, “did I miss anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato glanced at his sister who nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned back to the Admiral. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes Auntie.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a moment for her to realize Cato’s lips hadn’t moved. If Kal hadn’t flinched upright when Cato... </span>
  <em>
    <span>spoke</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she would have sworn she imagined it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala stared at Cato for a moment, “What…” She struggled to speak as she looked at him, before finally leveling Cato her sternest glare while saying. “Cato’Zorah… if that really was you, what am I thinking right now?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cato… you are my son in all but blood and name; what has happened to you?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought, staring right at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato smiled softly. “Auntie ‘Raan, you were the only mother I ever knew.” He grabbed his sister’s hand when Tali looked down at that comment. “I’ve... reconnected with something we lost; something older than the Citadel Accords, maybe even older than the ancient Kingdoms of Rannoch. It saved my life.” He looked down at his other hand and snapped his fingers, causing green sparks to dance between them until he balled them in a fist. “You’ve heard everyone mention Ulysses?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala nodded, “Yes, the one that saved Tali’s life, correct?” She asked, already thinking of ways to send her thanks to this mysterious person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He started to reach over to Shala when Mordin began tapping on his Omnitool. “Perhaps a more conventional display than you and Miss Shephard are prone to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala caught the flinch and coloring in Cato’s cheeks at the comment; but she held her tongue as the Salarian brought up a holographic image of a gaunt, hunched creature with three arms, a mouth filled with fangs, one great glowing eye, and three smaller eyes above the main one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ulysses insisted this be recorded before we left South Mountain.” Mordin explained before hitting play.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We give greetings to the Wanderers Amongst the Stars. We are the Ulysses, and we have recorded this plea for the future's sake.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The Alien leaned heavily on a cane while brushing something off of its </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sehni</span>
  </em>
  <span>-like garment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“This planet, the home of the Curious Amongst the Independants is in great peril; and we ask that you may give assistance in our quest for freedom from the Conquerors.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ulysses tapped his cane on the ground out of sight from the Omni-tools camera, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“While we hope that our plight is enough to convince you to lend us aid; we still offer you these boons.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The recording of Ulysses then pointed to where Tali and Cato sat maskless, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We can revive your Dead Immunities, and reconnect your people with the skills that they have lost; and allow you to throw off the shackles of The Old Machines.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The recording then turned to Shala, and this removed any doubt in the Admiral that the Alien had not foreseen this. He had known exactly what would happen, and had planned accordingly; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The Shala’Raan must make this choice, if not for herself then for her Spirit-Son... Our Apprentice can show you that which you have lost, The Shala’Raan; for you are connected with the Cato’Zorah in more ways than you know.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> And with those words, the Elderly Alien bowed his head and the recording stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala stared at the professor and the others; all of whom except Cato looked equally surprised, “What did he mean by that?” She asked curiously, while Kal looked between her and Cato with narrowed eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato and Tali exchange a look, and Cato opened his mouth to speak; before his eyes flashed </span>
  <em>
    <span>Emerald</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kal and Shala blinked as a panicked expression crossed over Cato’s face. “Er… guys, If everyone except Tali, Auntie ‘Raan, and Kal could leave; that would be great.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone stared at him confused, and Cato’s eyes flashed Emerald again; and suddenly everyone seemed to understand why he was asking. Zaeed hopped to his feet. “Right; I’ve seen this Gallagher Show already, don’t need to see it again. Everybody, let’s go!” He began herding the various people out of the room and paused to turn. “Do you want me to-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She knows and they’re already on their way.” Cato’s voice was slightly strained as Zaeed nodded and left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only Garrus hesitated, and said, “Cato if you don’t mind…” and he looked torn between leaving and staying with the group; Shala and Kal just watched the whole affair feeling totally confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato just gave Garrus that same smile Shala remembered seeing back whenever he had been still in the bubble and talking with Kal, and Shala didn’t miss the shy smile Tali sent the Turian either; “Sure Garrus, I don’t think they would mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala was becoming more confused and alarmed as the moments passed when she heard the peculiar cry of a baby, accompanied by the sensation of distress. She looked towards the cabin’s hatch as the door opened and a human female about Cato’s age came in carrying... </span>
  <em>
    <span>a Quarian baby?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shala thought incredulously, staring at the human and the infant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She won’t... won’t s-s-stop crying! She wants... you, n-n-not me!” the woman exclaimed, sounding like she was close to tears; stuttering and pausing at odd moments as she talked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato staggered to his feet and took them both in his arms. Cato was about to speak when the young woman gasped. “When... was the last time... you discharged?” Her tears were partially replaced by a stern tone not unlike those Shala had heard many times; between bondmates.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though her voice was still filled with pauses, the stuttering had gone away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I meant to this morning, but with the ship so light handed--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The human female gave him a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tali-esque dope slap. “No excuse! You… k-k-know better!” despite the seeming rough treatment, neither pulled away and the child had calmed considerably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While his face was still covered by his mask, Shala could tell that Kal’s jaw was on the bottom of his mask; she knew that for a fact because her own jaw was in a similar position. Tali and Garrus on the other hand seemed to be on the verge of open laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as she tried to stay calm, Shala couldn’t stop the dismay spreading throughout her as she examined the human and the infant. Shala could see the infant was about eight months old, and she had spent enough time on the liveships to be able to tell the children apart and match them to their parents. And she could see both the human females features in the infants face; and she could see the infant shared many physical similarities with Cato, such as his Black Hair, his Grey-Light Purple skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her train of thought was brought up short when the young woman pulled away and handed the baby into her </span>
  <em>
    <span>father’s arms,</span>
  </em>
  <span> only to drag one of the empty conference chairs against the wall opposite of Cato. Once in place, she walked up and retrieved the child and pointed meaningfully at the bit of furniture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cato…” Kal started, seemingly recovering first; but stopped short when Emerald Green electricity began sparking from the Teenaged Quarians hands. Shala didn’t even think it was possible, but her jaw fell even further; even as her eyes began to practically bulge out of her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Cato windmilled his arm and lashed it forward towards the chair; and a beam of lightning struck the chair, sending it tumbling backward. The baby gurgled happily at the light show.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala and Kal were on their feet now; staring at Cato, the human girl next to him, and the infant in her arms, which Shala only just now noticed had five digits rather than three.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cato’Zorah </span>
  <em>
    <span>Va’Seras</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you will explain what is going on, and who these two people are right now.” He was about to answer when she held up a hand. “I am not asking as Auntie ‘Raan, but as Admiral Shala’Raan vas Tonbay, Commander of the Migrant Fleet Defense and Patrol Flotilla.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato gulped while the human cringed slightly and seemed to hide behind him somewhat; which did make Shala feel a little bad, but she shoved it down. Cato opened and closed his mouth for a moment, before saying; “Auntie ‘Raan,” he weathered her glare and pressed forward, “I’d like you to meet Ayita’Shephard Vas Normandy Nar Earth and Ori’Zorah Nar Earth… My </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ne'Bahnté</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Na’Vera</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Shala may have put the pieces together mentally, hearing Cato actually say it out loud for her to hear was like someone had taken a hammer to her ability to think coherently. A wave of emotions flew through her mind, Motherly Pride, Admirals Fear, Quarian Instinctual Curiosity… though the Motherly Pride and the Instinctual Curiosity seemed to be winning out somewhat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kal spoke first, “Huh… to think that you would be the one who beat us out at finding a bondmate; though it looks like you jumped the gun somewhat.” He joked, looking at Shephard and Ori.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato turned a deep purple while Shephard’s face tinted red; Ori just gurgled happily and stared at Kal with curious eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala opened and closed her mouth for a moment; before she felt something instinctual well up within her. “May I see her?” She asked, trying not to sound like she was begging.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone stared at her for a moment, when Cato and the Shephard girl looked at each other; their eyes flashed Emerald at the same time, and Cato took Ori out of Shephard’s arms and walked up to Shala. Cato looked at her cautiously as he walked up to her, while Tali, Cato, and Garrus seemed tense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Shephard girl looked very nervous, and Shala couldn't help but feel a little hurt by that; she had no intention of harming a child, ever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah!” Ori exclaimed, smiling widely as Cato gently placed her into Shala’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t stop the smile spreading across her face, remembering the days when she had held Cato in his bubble. “She’s beautiful Cato…” She whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Da!” Ori babbled, reaching her hands towards Cato after a minute of resting in Shala’s arms; and Shala knew that Ori wanted to be with her father. She went to hand Ori off to Cato when the infant's eyes flashed from Mercury to Emerald like her parents; and Sparks flew off her body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala flinched, both at the sparks and at the odd rush of energy that suddenly overcame her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She suddenly felt twenty or even thirty years younger, had just had a superb night's sleep, and had several tubes of Turian Tea all at the same time. Shala blinked as she was suddenly bombarded with multiple sensations at once, but the greatest one was confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking, she took a step back and looked around the room, and was confused to see Professor Solus and Doctor Chambers back; while Kal, Tali, Cato, Shephard, and Garrus all stared at her in slack jawed amazement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ori was fussing in Shephard’s arms, and looking back and forth between her mother and Shala; and somehow, Shala could sense the infant felt… guilty. Then she realized something, her vision was no longer tinted purple. “what … where…” She asked, blinking in surprise as she noticed her voice no longer resonated in her own helmet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kal wavered slightly. “Green Biotics... here-you...” He thumped heavily into his chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doctor Chambers and Cato helped Shala sit down. The human glanced over to her Salarian cohort, who was examining his Omnitool. “Dark Energy levels stable, though transition not entirely complete; detecting mild anaphylactic reaction in exposed extremities.” He shut the device down and went to the nearby wall unit. “Medical team, report to Ready Room One with a mobility chair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala looked at the people around her in growing confusion and alarm. “What’s happening?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali levered Kal out of his chair while Cato helped Shala stand. “Ori must have triggered the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vortal</span>
  </em>
  <span>... whatever it is in us. Your suit is breached and we need to finish the process.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala blinked, “But, I feel fine.” She protested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps,” Dr. Chambers shooed people away from the door as a pair of orderlies came in with a wheeled chair, “but as the ship’s Chief Medical Officer I’d like to avoid an interstellar war by letting you get sick on my watch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Salarian attached a small monitoring device to the collar of Shala’s suit. “Have only observed transition process twice; both times concurrent with substantial physical trauma. Must ensure process occurs smoothly, and medical record will help in... </span>
  <em>
    <span>convincing</span>
  </em>
  <span> Admiralty Board of an absence of intentional changes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato slowly entered the medical room with Ayita, both of them incredibly nervous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Auntie ‘Raan had been stabilized and in fact was showing better medical readings than before Ori had unlocked her abilities. But now, her Energy was building; both Vortals could sense it, and that meant that they needed to teach her how to discharge it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them needed to do so anyway, so it was a good opportunity to show her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato walked in first while Ayita lagged behind with Ori, just in case Auntie ‘Raan reacted negatively to their presence. Cato stopped, and looked away, a little embarrassed but also amazed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala had stripped out of her suit, and was now wearing the ‘Battle Dress Uniform’ the humans seemed to love; the sleeves rolled up, and no footwear of any kind. Her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sehni </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Realk </span>
  </em>
  <span>lay on her lap; Shala rubbing them in her hands, mesmerized at actually being able to feel them. Cato stared for a long moment, his subconscious memorized her face; unknowingly categorizing her as ‘mother’, before he cleared his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala jumped, setting her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sehni </span>
  </em>
  <span>down and looking at Cato; unbeknownst to him, she had sensed how he categorized her and was deeply touched by it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“My Son... “</span>
  </em>
  <span> she murmured in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kheelish</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat in the nearby chair and hesitantly extended his hand towards hers. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mother…</span>
  </em>
  <span> I… This will feel a little odd; but I want you to trust me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala smiled, “Of course Cato, I’ve always trusted you.” She replied, taking his hand; relishing the feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato nodded and turned to Ayita, who had walked into the bay; “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ne'Bahnté</span>
  </em>
  <span>, could you set up a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Room</span>
  </em>
  <span> please?” He asked, while Shala tilted her head curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course…” Ayita replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala smiled at the exchange, the two of them reminded her of Rael and Ceema when they had first met; they both completed each other, and Shala couldn’t stop the hollow pang in her soul that told her that she had never found another to complete her own soul.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita continued rocking Ori, and then set a hand on Cato’s shoulder; A Jolt ran through Cato and Shala; and they both slumped over unconscious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita pulled up a chair and sat next to Cato; and leaned him onto her shoulder, allowing his head to rest on top of hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn’t thought that it was a good idea, but he was her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Other</span>
  </em>
  <span>; and in the end she supported him. Now all she had could do was sit and wait for her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Inszel </span>
  </em>
  <span>and his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Soul-Mother</span>
  </em>
  <span> to complete the Unlocking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shala opened her eyes to an empty black void. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She looked around and felt her </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sehni</span>
  <em>
    <span> shift slightly, but oddly. She put her bare hand up to her head and felt a restraining band holding her head cover close, similar to how she remembered images of ancient Quarian Mariners. A glance down convinced her, as she was in the vest/tunic, kilt, and sandles common to those ancient explorers and tradesmen that had lived on the Rivers and the Sea.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was… incredible how she appeared; it was like she had walked out of a historical photo.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wow… Soul-Mother… I…” Shala flinched at the disembodied voice and turned towards it to see Cato walking out of the darkness, looking somewhat stunned.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He wore the Dress Uniform of the Royal Guard, the remnants of which had formed the Fleet Marines with the death of most of the Royal family; and the princess abdicating her Emergency Authority, the Authority of the Parliament, and of the House of Lords to the Admiralty Board. Cato’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>Realk</span>
  <em>
    <span> and his </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sehni</span>
  <em>
    <span> were Purple rather than Crimson; but otherwise, he looked the same.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shala walked up and put the palm of her hand to his chin; “Cato… I am so proud of you my Spirit-Son.” then her face fell as she realized what she had said.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cato started slightly at what she had called him, “I...I didn’t mean to...” he was torn between the urge to leave the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Room</span>
  <em>
    <span> and rush over to Shala. She apparently sensed his conflict and decided for him as she walked up and hugged him tightly. The walls flashed with dozens of shared memories and repressed emotions. Their reverie finally waned as Shala began to feel a building pressure, like a drop in cabin pressure combined with raw nervous energy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She shuddered as green energy sparked around her, and the Admiral stared at her hands as sparks jumped between them; “Cato… what is happening to me? No one was able to really explain anything beyond saying that I had ‘Unlocked my Potential’.” She turned her gaze back to Cato, “What does that mean?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He stepped back and vague images from Cato’s time on earth began to play out. “It means we Quarians used to have access to a power similar to Biotics. It comes from something Ulysses and Ayita call the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vortessence. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Beyond that, I’m not really sure.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cato then channeled the Emerald energy in his palms, and smiled lightly; “I simply call it ‘Anti-biotics’.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shala mouthed the word and looked back down at her hands; “And… Do all Quarians have this ability?” She asked, “And why did they see fit to have me remove my suit? Yes, I may not have had any outward reactions to breathing unsterile air; but…” She paused while Cato seemed to think things over.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shala blinked as suddenly they found themselves in an old cave, the entrance to which was collapsed. “I found out the hard way that Eezo and the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vortessence</span>
  <em>
    <span> don’t get along well; something to do with ‘population inversions of Dark Energy’ or some such. Give Professor Mordin the chance and he’ll give you a Master’s Dissertation on the subject.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The point is,” Shala watched and listened as the memory of Cato fought his way out of his ruined suit on the cave floor, “that the Eezo in our suits impedes our ability to channel the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vortessence. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Which is a real problem since it’s like static charge in an Eezo Drive Core; you either discharge it, or it builds to lethal levels and blasts it’s way out. So your old suit had to go.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She looked down at her hands again; “So how do I…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Concentrate on your hands, and focus on punching your Energy out of them.” Cato Instructed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shala sighed, this was going to be a long lesson.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kal stared at Tali’s face in wonder, He had seen his own face of course; and Tali’s when they were kids, but to see it as an adult was something else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had little doubts that he was going to have to threaten a whole lot of men away from her before she found the one; her bondmate. Though Kal suspected that he may have to try already with that Garrus fellow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Said Turian was giving him a none too subtle side eye while keeping close to Tali. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus was more than familiar with both interspecies relationships, and the cultural backlash that could occur from them; he’d answered more than enough ‘Domestic Dispute’ calls while with C-Sec, many of which had turned out to be intolerant family members trying to discredit one or the other member of the couple. Given how insular the Quarians were and their alarmingly low population, he had no doubt there were major taboos against relations outside the species.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali didn't seem to mind at least, given the amount of time they had spent drinking all of his Madara ‘43; not that it had gone anywhere beyond drunken flirting. Of course, she was oblivious to the two men behind her giving each other the stink eye; she was more excited giving Kal the tour of </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> ship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So where are we off to now Captain?” Kal asked, glancing at Garrus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please Kal, you're like my older brother; drop that ‘Captain’ nonsense.” She admonished him as they walked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kal just smiled lightly, “No can do ma’am, old habits die hard.” He replied with a light chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali laughed as well while Garrus rolled his eyes, “Very well Mr. Marine; we’re here anyway.” She stated, opening a hatch as it scanned her face; flashing green, and opening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kal stopped dead in his tracks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali and Garrus walked a few paces forward, then stopped as they realized that Kal hadn’t kept up with them; they both turned and saw to their great amusement that Kal’s glowing Mercury eyes were as big as dinner plates.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are… Are those TWO Spinal Cannons!” Kal demanded, not remembering that the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tonbay </span>
  </em>
  <span>had detected them earlier; but had not correctly identified them. He was so focused on the two cannons, that he didn’t notice the human from the conference room; Zaeed, along with the Krogan and the young Human, Miranda, had noticed his exclamation and had walked over to see what the commotion was about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus gave a wry chuckle while looking nervously at the weapon breaches. “That they are. The Combine stripped the Destiny of every usable scrap of equipment, including two of her secondary guns. They are,” he glanced at the magazine behind them, “heavily modified.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kal scoffed. “I’ll bet. These are what; two meter bores? What does this thing fire?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Modified Trident III SLBMs,” everyone glanced over as Sergeant Massani came up through one of the magazine service hatches, “each carrying ten Independantly Targeting Attack Warheads.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kal could see rack after rack of two meter by twenty meter cylinders. “And what does all that mean in Council speak?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It means it’s a dreadnought killer; one good hit from any one of these things, and it will literally shatter the entire ship, with or without barriers.” Tali stated. “And that's not even accounting for the Missile Pods, Warp Cannons, Pulse Machine Guns, and Nuclear Warheads.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Keelah</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Who did these people think they were going to be fighting?” Kal boggled at the sheer firepower; if the Council ever got wind of a ship like this, they’d send half the Turian Armada to seize or scuttle her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Massani gave a humorless laugh. “Everybody lad; they figured they’d be fighting everybody. The Consul doesn’t do power sharing or fair representation; he had literally just finished reenacting ‘The Night of the Long Knives’ when we took this ship out from under his nose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kal shifted uncomfortably, he didn’t get the reference; but it sounded like a Purge of sorts, like whenever a new Batarian Hegemon consolidated power in his base and purged many of the rivals and allies that had helped put them in power in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding to change the subject, he asked; “What powers this? And how do you get supplies?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali gestured towards a nearby catwalk. “You probably detected the secondary Fusion drive plants, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kal paused at that. “We detected four fusion torches, yes; and something else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali nodded and walked towards another hatch, the others following after her. “Well the Combine has their own version of the Mass Effect Core, called a Dark Fusion Reactor. It’s like an Eezo Core, but there’s only Dark Energy; no Eezo.” She opened the hatch, stepped into an elevator and pressed a button.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To Kal’s surprise the Elevator was actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>fast</span>
  </em>
  <span>; rather than the slow climb and drop that he was used to. “That seems a bit far fetched; you need Eezo since you can’t directly manipulate dark energy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Massani chuffed. “Don’t let Adams hear you say that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elevator doors opened to the sort of chamber he’d expect from any Mass Effect powered vessel, but where he would normally see a bright blue ball of electrostatic plasma surrounded by a purple halo, he instead was staring at a soft blue ball surrounding a roiling mass of shadows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“100% pure Dark Energy.” Wrex sauntered towards the group while being followed by Miranda and harried by Ken and Gabby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, and apparently it tastes like Roast Varren. Isn’t that right, Wrex?” Garrus mocked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrex scowled and spat. “No, I said it tasted like Roasted Varren </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Still better than cooked headcrab, but not by much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kal watched the people banter and looked over at Tali. “Please tell me this is a Rating-Hazing, and not serious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smirked at him. “Afraid not Kal; the Combine uses Dark Energy plugs for just about everything, and Wrex ate one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was absolutely necessary!” the Battlemaster bellowed. “I think; I don’t actually remember much. I just remember waking up to the loudest light I have ever heard in my life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway,” Tali loudly interjected, “this ‘Dark Fusion Reactor’ provides for all the more, shall we say </span>
  <em>
    <span>exotic</span>
  </em>
  <span> power needs of the ship: FTL, gravity, inertial control, shields and primary weapons. As I understand it,” she looked to Chief Adams, “as long as it’s running correctly and you keep it supplied with matter, it will just keep running.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Reegar’s head whipped back and forth between the floating mass of exotic matter and his childhood friend. “Wait, anything? That violates like,” he started ticking his fingers, “five different scientific laws! You can’t just get Eezo reactor levels of power out of a machine by feeding it space junk and bodily waste.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chief Adams huffed and hooked his thumbs through his belt loops. “Tell that to the Combine. And it doesn’t violate Conservation of Energy and Mass, if that’s what you’re talking about.” He turned and looked at the reactor. “You need a huge amount of seed Dark Energy to start one of these bad boys, and it uses about 90% of its own power just to sustain the reaction; 80% if you cajole it like a baby. We could improve that down to about 55% for a short time if we were to feed it an enriched Dark Matter source, though that has the real chance of destabilizing the reactor.” He glanced over at Kal. “We don’t want that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kal’s mind was racing. “So you would start with a Dark Energy burst, like from an unstable Eezo reaction?” He glanced at Tali who nodded while smiling. “Then you contain it like this, rather than with a magnetic bottle, and it becomes a self sustaining reaction as long as there is something to feed into it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greg nodded and handed a tablet over to Kal, detailing the machine in front of them. The Quarian Marine couldn’t read any of the words, but he knew a technical schematic when he saw one. He looked over to Greg. “Just like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The human nodded with a sad smile. “From one refugee to another.” Ken and Gabby joined them, and were soon followed by the dozens of humans working in engineering. “We want our homeworld back. This is a pittance to pay for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shala concentrated, and watched with a pleased expression as a sphere of Emerald Green energy formed in her palm. To both her and Cato’s confusion, it had a slight Silvery tint to it; as with all the other times she had managed to harness her power.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I still don’t understand; I think I saw a Silver tint whenever Ulysses used his power, but I never got a good enough look to be sure. And whenever Fredrick, myself, Ori, or Ayita used our power it was just regular Emerald.” Cato wondered with a frown as Shala threw the bolt towards a fake Turian.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Perhaps it’s simply indicative of age?” Shala mused, “I am in my mid fifties Cato, and while I am certainly not old; I am not in my prime.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cato shook his head, “Ayita told me that while Vortals are incredibly new for humans, we still live longer than most normal beings. Humans before the Combine invasion lived to be about 80 or 90; and Ayita told me that as much evil the Combine has done, they have done one good thing. They subjected people to Gene tests and put them in ‘age acceleration chambers’; and found that after receiving gene mods, most humans would live to around 450 to 500 years old and would only start showing their age at around 400.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have little doubts that the same thing could be done for Quarians, and the curing of our immune systems of course; we even have Genetic kits here on the ship, since the Consol made sure it was fully stocked with supplies before launch.” He explained.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shala’s eyes brightened, flashing Emerald as she understood; “So you think that we… us </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vortals</span>
  <em>
    <span> I mean, will live as long as Asari provided disease or weapons don’t kill us?” She asked.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cato shrugged, “That’s the theory anyway; but no one knows for sure.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What about these Gene mod kits?” Shala asked next, lashing out with two more bolts of energy into some Batarians. “I genuinely doubt there is enough for the fleet, but what about replicating it?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cato looked away and began to pace.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shala let him do so, knowing that it helped him think; and instead focused on lashing out more bolts and gathering energy in her palms and finding it much easier and faster than when she first started.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Technically… yes; but we would need to find a suitable substitute to the Antlion Gels, and its likely any synthetic copies would be poor imitations. Nowhere near as effective, and while it would cure our immune system; we would still be more susceptible to other viruses and the like as opposed to what you and I have, which prevents us from getting sick… ever.” He explained, seemingly struggling to find words.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shala’s concentration flickered at the thought of the likely accusations were they to try that route; that the Admiralty was hoarding superior medicine for itself and the chosen few. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Open mutiny would be an almost certainty at that point.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shala frowned as she suddenly remembered the whole reason that she was here in the first place. “Cato… My Spirit-Son; you never did get the chance to explain to me how you and your Bondmate met. More importantly, why you have given me a Granddaughter.” She gave him a look that was equal measures of disappointment and pride; “You two have certainly bonded fast if you reached </span>
  </em>
  <span>that</span>
  <em>
    <span> stage of a relationship.” She noted, fighting down a grin as Cato blushed purple at her words.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She stepped forward, her expression becoming serious; “Cato… please; if only for my own sanity, not to mention that of your fathers and the rest of the admirals. Is it even possible for Quarians to mate with humans? Because I can certainly see a massive population boom if that were true.” She put the palm of her hand onto Cato's jaw as he looked away, “How was Ori created?” she asked softly; “I know my granddaughter was not made in the traditional sense Cato; please… tell me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cato’s mind flashed back to Dr. Lawson’s Laboratory as half formed images flickered in the mists surrounding them. “A mad scientist created her on a whim, from blood samples pulled at our initial crash site. He is the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Monster</span>
  <em>
    <span> responsible for creating Miranda. Has anyone told you about her yet?” Shala shook her head. “She’s two years old.” She recoiled in shock. “He has a method of cloning and accelerating the aging process, as well as imprinting knowledge onto the… individual.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He locked eyes with the woman who had all but raised him. “Please, Spirit-Mother, you have to make the board understand how dangerous this group is! We may have stolen and erased the data, but they’ve seen Mass Effect technology now, and they know it can be done. They will be trying everything to leave the Earth, and if that happens we won’t be able to stop them!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shala nodded, “I will make sure they understand Cato… Admiral ‘Koris will definitely side with me; and if it means that he and I must leave the rest of the fleet to help you, then we will. Our people are tired of living on our ships my Son, and hearing of another people in a plight like ours; people who can cure our immune systems and perhaps even give us a home… Your Bondmate and her people will have their help; one way or another.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala opened her eyes, and upon seeing that both Ms. Shephard and Ori were asleep and leaning against Cato, she smiled and tapped Cato on the shoulder as he was waking up. “I’ll discharge outside and go see your sister, I'll leave you three alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled at seeing Cato give her a bleary nod and Shala stepped outside, making sure the door shut behind her while she grabbed some boots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the hatch was closed, Shala took a deep breath and concentrated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A crackling sound filled the hallway, as Shala lashed out and sent a bolt of Silvery-Emerald energy into a nearby exposed socket; smiling in satisfaction as the lights in the hall brightened for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always amazing to see a Vortal’s discharge; no matter how many times I've seen it.” A voice remarked nearby, and Shala jumped slightly; turning toward the voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a human male, about her age; dark brown hair cut close to his head like how most of the males of his species seemed to prefer. He wore a blue jumpsuit, a grey shirt underneath it, and a tan belt around his waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On his lapels, there was a gold anchor with Silver Letters laid overtop of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If she squinted, Shala could see the human letters </span>
  <em>
    <span>“U.S.N.”</span>
  </em>
  <span>; what that meant, she had no idea. “Hello, what is your name?” She asked cautiously, feeling like she had seen this human before from somewhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chief Petty Officer Greg Adams; Chief engineer of this boat.” He smiled and reached his hand forward; and Shala blinked in confusion. Adams seemed to recognize her confusion and said, “A human gesture of greeting, you take my hand and shake it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah.” Shala nodded, and took it and shook. “May I ask what you're doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was getting off shift, and had some time to kill and realized you haven’t been given the tour of our boat yet.” He smiled as he let go of her hand, “Would you like a tour?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala grinned, “I would love one.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pilot A/N: Black Mesa is currently in the running for the Steam Awards for ‘Labor of Love’ and ‘Game of the Year’. The Dev’s are shooting for both, but aiming for ‘Labor of Love’, since it was 16 years of grueling work to make Black Mesa what it is; so please go out and vote in the election that matters. <br/>Make Black Mesa Steam's Game of the Year and Labor of Love of 2020; but you can only nominate it for one regrettably. <br/>Right then, happy Thanksgiving everyone; today's the day when back when I was a kid everyone would hang out with their families and catch up with everyone; only now everyone screams at each other because they voted for the ‘wrong’ person, assuming they aren’t arrested by the tyrants they elected.<br/>Alright, onto the actual content of this chapter.<br/>First off, the naming of the Normandy; which is honestly rather self explanatory. Ayita’s desire to not name is more of an irrational hatred of anything Combine than actual malice or substantiated arguments against it.<br/>Next up, is Kal and Shala and their relationship with Tali and Cato.<br/>If you can’t tell already, I love Kal and Shala and always felt they were criminally underutilized. Kal, for his part oftentimes finds himself either serving a ‘big-brother surrogate’ or ‘Tali-Bondmate alternative’ when it comes to fanfics; and Shala oftentimes finds herself as the ‘Secret Biological Mother’ or other such nonsense in fics.<br/>Here, we decided to make it a bit of subversion regarding Shala while playing it straight with Kal; Kal is the Older Brother Tali and Cato never had, and they are the siblings he always wanted.<br/>Kal sizing up Garrus to try and intimidate him since he could tell Garrus had the hots for Tali is something that made me chuckle; I will admit, it’s that kind of dark humor that makes me laugh.<br/>As for Shala, particularly her Vortal abilities… you want to explain the thinking behind that Ian?<br/>Ian A/N: We had come to the decision that each individual’s abilities were slightly different, and that, as Shalla hinted, personal maturity affects them. We will meet other Vortals with distinctly different abilities along with the idea of blood lines. <br/>We will also eventually explore just what the Normandy is capable of in a stand-up fight. I have always personally felt Sci-Fi franchises have a bizarre aversion to the use of nuclear ordnance. The Combine would not have that mental handicap, and so any domestically produced warships would obviously take advantage of Earth’s rather impressive collection of Nuclear and Thermo-Nuclear weapons. That will be an issue with the Citadel that we will explore going forward.<br/>Next time will be introducing the rest of the Admiralty to the Normandy and her motley crew.<br/>Stay tuned dear readers.<br/>Pilot: I hope y’all enjoyed.<br/>Leave a review and tell us what y’all think.<br/>A TV tropes page would be loved.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ayita Shephard, Lambda Resistance; Cato'Zorah nar Rayya, hired Quarian of the Council Funded Relay 314 Expedition. Both dissatisfied with their lot in this universe; one under the heel of a Inter-Universal Empire, and the other under the boot of an Apathetic Galactic Council. Together they will change the Galaxy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cato’Zorah vas Normandy grunted angrily at the loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>beep</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shifted slightly, taking his arm off his bondmate Ayita’Zorah, and brought his right hand to his ear. “What…” He growled angrily, not even opening his eyes even as Ayita shifted and groaned unhappily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry to disturb you Corporal, but the Sergeant wanted me to pass on a message; erm…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Quarian paused and cleared her throat, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“‘If you and your bodmate are done with your </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dev'alin</span>
  <em>
    <span>, please come down to the weapons storage to prep for our mission.’ You uh… get that Corporal?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She asked, sounding very embarrassed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato just grunted again, “Yeah… tell him to give me an hour.” At this, he finally opened his eyes and looked at his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Inszel</span>
  </em>
  <span>; they were face to face, laying on their bed, and entangled together in more ways than one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Huneey</span>
  </em>
  <span>, We need to wake up.” Cato murmured to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita just moaned, “Can we just ignore them and sleep? I’m sore…” She replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato smiled at the fact that her speech therapy had finally started to show real dividends. “I’m sorry </span>
  <em>
    <span>huneey</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but we both have jobs to do; I have a mission, and you need to go pick up Ori from Dr. Chambers and give some lessons to the new apprentices.” he replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita moaned again, and the two slowly extracted themselves from each other; Cato grunting as his muscles flared in protest. Ayita stayed in bed and simply rolled over while Cato hopped up and immediately went and showered before pulling on his envirosuit, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Realk</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sehni</span>
  </em>
  <span>; while grabbing his Crimson mask but leaving it off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked over at his sleeping ‘Wife’, the human term causing warm feelings within him; and Cato smiled as he noticed her shivering as their blankets had fallen to her waist. Walking over to her, he gently pulled them back up over her shoulders; and leaned down to kiss her temple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She surprised him by shooting up and kissing him on the lips, putting a hand on his jaw and feeling his beard. He had really let the thing grow out, as Zaeed had told him that in many human cultures; a beard was a sign of manliness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plus it made him look older, which was his goal for the most part.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita broke their kiss and smiled, before a look of concern flashed across her face. It was a testament to how far the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Felz'tiyl</span>
  </em>
  <span> went that he instantly knew what was bothering her. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Huneey</span>
  </em>
  <span>, You heard what Doctor Chambers and Professor Solus told us. The chances of a pregnancy is slim; even if Quarians and Humans can breed, we took precautions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita just shook her head, “I could feel it in the Vortessence, we’re destined for another; when... I do not know, but if it is now… Cato please be careful, I can’t live without you and neither can Ori.” She practically begged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato smiled and kissed her again, “I will, I love you </span>
  <em>
    <span>huneey</span>
  </em>
  <span>; and Tali left you a gift. Your own envirosuit and your own </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seemas</span>
  </em>
  <span> and</span>
  <em>
    <span> Realk</span>
  </em>
  <span>; considering you like things that leave a trail like your old </span>
  <em>
    <span>Poncho</span>
  </em>
  <span>, although you certainly don’t mind a regular </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sehni</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He chuckled at the fate of the old thing, a blanket for Ori; who was well into her toddler stage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita just smiled, “Tell her I said thank you, I’ll see you soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apprentices exit the shuttle!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lan'Vigar nar Laafis snapped his gaze forward; trying not to be nervous. He took solace in the fact that everyone else looked just as nervous as he did; but he was clan Vigar, a people known for stoic warriors and soldiers. He would be shaming his ancestors if he did not live up to their name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried his best to not look around the massive hanger of this ship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So this is the ship that has everyone whispering.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wondered. Lan had been due to begin his pilgrimage when he’d gone through one of the strangest accidents in his life; he had been doing some electrical work, when a short had electrocuted him. But instead of dying, the hands and forearms of his suit had burned away while his mask had shattered; all the while, he hadn’t gotten sick once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“APPRENTICE! Pay attention!” Captain Ysin’Mal bellowed, thankfully not at him; the ire being directed at some kid called Veetor who didn’t look nearly old enough to be on Pilgrimage. “As I was saying, you are all here, because you have exhibited exceptional… potential.” The Captain’s hand and arm glowed green as he walked down the line. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every ‘Apprentice’ felt a tingle as he walked by them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here on the Normandy, we will hone your potential into a usable force. In turn, you will serve as a vanguard force. You will aid the fleet, as well as new allies we have gained. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> will serve as your Pilgrimage and gift, much as training and serving in the Flotilla Marines does. And just as Marines serve a minimum term before they may request discharge into the general fleet population, so too will all of you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Make no mistake this will change you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>has </span>
  </em>
  <span>changed you, as some of you have noticed. You will be viewed with some awe, and a lot of distrust. You will regain that trust through deed, through honor, and through selfless sacrifice to the Fleet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Mal stopped pacing in front and turned to face the Apprentices. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Keelah Se'lai</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Keelah Se'lai</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” The row of young Quarians snapped to attention.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, the Captain tensed; Lan did so as well when he felt a foriegn presence at the edge of his mind. Lan looked around, as did everyone else; but upon finding nothing around, Lan turned his attention back to the Captain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Lan blinked at the unfamiliar curse, “Consider yourselves ‘lucky’ Apprentices. The Mistress appears to have taken a special interest in you lot; whatever you do, keep any comments or thoughts to yourself. She has quite the short temper.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lan glanced around to see if anyone knew what the Captain was going on about, and that’s when he caught sight of it, of </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A shadow under the shuttle wing shifted and detached, seeming to flow out. There were hints of a feminine shape wrapped in a formal floor length </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seema</span>
  </em>
  <span>; something Lan had only seen in the history files and videos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Alien, for that's what it had to be, seemed to be made of black clouds and shadows; and seemed to drift along the floor, gliding towards the captain. The only other color he could make out from the feminine shaped inky cloud of blackness were its eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s eyes were glowing like a pair of bright Emerald Stars; and Lan found himself captivated by the Aliens' body shape and eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Captain’s admonishment to </span>
  <em>
    <span>keep his thoughts to himself</span>
  </em>
  <span> snapped to the fore of his mind as the exotic form shifted it’s attention fully to him. All at once, she was no longer the mysterious and alluring form; but the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kelek’miin </span>
  </em>
  <span>of myth, come to take his soul for wandering where he shouldn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We are not for your eyes!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Everyone cringed while Captain ‘Mal sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I warned you boy, damned hormonal teenagers…” The Captain grumbled unhappily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kelek’miin </span>
  </em>
  <span>floated up to him, and seemed to grow in size to the point that it towered over him; though it still retained its almost alluring form. Lun squeezed his eyes shut and banished the thought from his mind, but the Shadow Alien seemed to sense his thoughts anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“At least you make an effort to correct your behavior.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The being hissed, her voice no longer echoing in his mind; but it seemed to be coming from the mass of shadows in front of him. Paradoxically, her voice echoed with every word, yet they did not shout nor did the sound carry beyond the group; Her voice was soft, but had a harshness to it that Lun had only heard in Krogan and Matriarchs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lan cringed, “I... Apologize for bringing such shame to my clan.” He murmured, hoping the Alien would accept it and not devour his soul.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So you apologize for your clan… and yet it was not they whom offended us! It was not they whom thought such… distasteful thoughts about us. We shall accept an apology, through your hard work; and your efforts to keep us out of their perversions.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The being hissed, and Lun gulped and had to stifle a gasp along with all the rest of the ‘Apprentices’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To refuse an apology from a clan was rare; to demand an apology from the individual was even rarer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The terrifying form drifted back and it’s baleful green gaze panned across the line. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We are all unified as one in the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vortessence; </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Felz’zel</span>
  <em>
    <span> as your people know it. This does not obviate each of us, each of </span>
  </em>
  <span>you</span>
  <em>
    <span> from the responsibility of our actions. This is your first lesson; your thoughts are your actions, and they will </span>
  </em>
  <span>always</span>
  <em>
    <span> have consequences!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a soft sniffling from down the line, though Lan dared not look to see who. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kelek’miin </span>
  </em>
  <span>moved towards the sound, and seemed to shrink until the feminine form was returned. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hush now </span>
  </em>
  <span>Neyha,</span>
  <em>
    <span> we are not angry with you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mistresses </span>
  </em>
  <span>voice became calmer; ethereal and motherly. A shadowy arm extended, ending in a five fingered alien hand that brushed Veetor’s tears away. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You are safe here. See,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she gestured down the line and to Captain ‘Mal, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You are entered into a new Clan. We will care for you, and in turn you will learn to care for all of your people. You will grow to be strong and brave, and you will always have a family amongst us.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-w-what are you?” Veetor stammered, then cringed away from the Alien.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lan gave his sympathy to the boy, especially with a speech impediment like that; he was likely mocked endlessly for it as a child, and probably expected a similar treatment here. Lan cringed as well at the boy’s question; as the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kelek’miin </span>
  </em>
  <span>seemed to be especially short tempered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone felt an almost twinge of regret come from </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Mistress. “We are the Shephard and the Mistress of the Vortessence. It is our privilege and responsibility to teach you all about the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vortessence.</span>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She seemed to turn her gaze back to Veetor, and floated back to the boy; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Do not worry child, We are all equals here… Our people have been hunted to extinction, we have known pain and suffering, we have known loneliness and sorrow. We are all equals here.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She repeated, presumably to reinforce her point; as she again placed her hand on the boy's cheek, again in a motherly fashion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Veetors trembles subsided, and he looked up at the shadow woman with wide eyes; “H-h-how old are you M-M-Miss?” He asked meekly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To everyone's surprise, </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Mistress </span>
  </em>
  <span>actually gave a soft laugh; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Weren’t you taught that it was rude to ask a female their age?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she asked with some mirth, before her voice became tinged with sorrow and hurt; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Our people have fought the Combine since before We came into creation; our people are a dying breed, too dangerous to live. We have lived longer than you have child… A life filled with suffering and hardship, and sorrow and woe; and rest assured that our people's secrets and knowledge will not go unpassed.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Were it not for the sense of ageless power coming off of the shadowed being, Lan might have assumed she was patronizing them and giving them a ‘Volus Sales Pitch’ about her people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lan stiffened as he felt her gaze shift over to him, and she drifted towards him; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You trivialize Our peoples suffering and death as something… mundane… Allow us to show you; all of you, that which we have faced.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she set a hand on Lan’s shoulder; and gestured for the rest of the group to do the same. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The Ysin’Mal would assist us by keeping us upright.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Captain Mal surprised them all by bowing, “Of course Mistress.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded and turned back to them, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Brace yourselves, for this will be rather… unpleasant.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A jolt went through Lan and all the rest of the assembled pilgrims; and everything went black</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Veetor awoke instantly, and shuddered at the blackness that surrounded them. He didn’t like the darkness, but it was comforting somehow.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He looked down and was dumbfounded to see that while still a child; he was dressed like a Quarian doctor, though he wasn’t wearing an environment suit. Just some Asari-like pants and a weird tunic.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All the rest looked to be reflections of what this </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mistress</span>
  <em>
    <span> seemed to deem they were best at.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Speaking of </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Mistress</span>
  <em>
    <span>; her cloudy-shadowed, if still feminine, form emerged from the darkness. But this time it seemed like she was actually walking as opposed to floating around them. And Veetor wasn’t sure, but she appeared to be more… solid… than in the real world.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have brought you all here, within the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vortessence</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to understand a fraction of the power possessed by the enemies which </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>confront you. We Behold to you, the Slave-turned-Slavemaster; the</span>
  <em>
    <span> Nihilanth.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The blackness gave way to a shadowy void, save the rocky ground beneath them and writhing serpentine shapes overhead. They all led towards a central figure; the bottom third was an indecipherable collection of technological components, upon which was squated a grotesque and deformed fleshy creature. It’s nearly vestigial spiny legs dangled over the side, while three arms with three fingers each hung limply along it’s distended and scarred frame. The top third of the creature was a bulbous mass, possessing a circular mouth filled with dagger like teeth. Above this orifice were two sunken eyes that somehow seemed to covet all that was before them. This was surmounted by a fleshy crown that pulsated against the stitching along its sides.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deceive you! They will deceive you! They will deceive you! They will-”</span>
  <em>
    <span> The nightmare creature began weaving its arms, summoning orbs of power, bolts of yellow lightning, rippling barriers, and even massive orbs that called forth strange objects from nothing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Apprentices all hurried away from the monstrosity, only for it to freeze in a single moment of contemptuous hate.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This creature is no more. Only fragments of its essence can be found within the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vortessence.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lan rallied as best he could, dressed only in a simple industrial workers suit and smok. "How are we supposed to fight something like that?!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Mistress turned and faced them. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“You shall face these and greater foes still with diligent study, and with each other. As you are together here, you are connected to all other Vortals through the Vortessence. Together, we are mightier than any foe we could ever encounter.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato took a breath, and released it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bored his eye through the holographic scope of his brand new CM1917 Winfield; still marvelling that he was at least three kilometers away from the sighted target, and with a pull of the trigger he could break the Galactic record of the longest confirmed kill. The Asari Justicar Samara, friend of Matriarch Benezia T’Soni; and one of the only potential allies that they would be able to find in this entire galaxy, was totally unaware of the danger she was in should Cato choose to kill her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, there were two more Justicars and what appeared to be a squad of Asari Commando’s with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato shifted his armor and the ‘camouflage netting’ that he had replaced his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sehni</span>
  </em>
  <span> with. The repurposed and repainted Combine Armor was uncomfortable, but they would do their job more than well enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato chewed the edge of his moustache, a habit that he had fallen into ever since he had grown his beard. This was a bad setup, very bad, too many unknowns; and there were too many potential snags to be had, particularly the other two Justicars. That… had not been anticipated, and it was not a pleasant surprise at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato blinked, and shifted his holo-scope to the Commando’s; and after a few moments of peering through the Scopes somewhat observer-unfriendly interface, he confirmed that the second target for their little ‘black op’ was indeed in the same place as their primary target.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lead this is Monarch, I’ve got eyes on both the Primary and the Secondary targets; ‘Witch’ and ‘Maid’ are both in the city, over.” Cato said cooly, shifting his aim to the rest of the group while zooming out slightly so he could observe the entire group. “Be advised, we have two additional Justicars and five additional potentially enemy commandos on the field. Over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a long moment, another voice came back to him; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Lead, this is Archangel; I can confirm Monarch's last assessment over. I also see at least two squads of Illiums Secret Police moving in several Alley’s towards what appears to be the slums.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cato had to bite back a curse at his unfortunate range; but he was on the outer perimeter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He, Ayita, and Garrus were all about even on the range; but Garrus was slightly faster and better at closer ranges, meaning he was inner perimeter. Running along rooftops and acting like a human ‘superhero’ as Zaeed had put it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both had instantly fallen in love with the new CM1917 Winfield, as while it wasn’t a great weapon for the standard infantryman; it was a superb sniper rifle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali, Zaeed, and Adams were already working on the next generation of infantry weapons; these ones they intended to be battle rifles. It was something called a ‘Mini-Garand’; which one of the human Marines had personally designed, and brought with him fully upgraded from South Mountain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Cato had not seen it in action; Kal had, and the man had called first dibs on one when they got the proper production line started up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Refocusing his attention on the group, Cato said; “They’re entering the city, I’m losing visual.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tapped on the datapad next to him, and brought up Garrus’s helmet feed so that he could see what was going on without taking his gaze away from the outside perimeter and keep his position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato frowned as the crowds of people, criminals and regular citizens alike, parted like water for the team of Justicar’s, Commando’s and their back up Secret Police squads. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not liking this…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Garrus whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hold Archangel… we worked this out beforehand; Samara and Shiala will lead them out of the city into our killzone once they complete whatever their job is in the city. You’re just there to make sure things go okay; got it?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kal hissed in reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato could hear Garrus buzz in their comms in distress and frustration, but the Turian nonetheless did what his species did best; follow orders, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes sir…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frowning, Cato decided to satiate some of his curiosity and asked, “Doctor, what would justify a team of Justicars, Asari Commando’s, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> the local Secret Police just for good measure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pause before Liara replied, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Normally it would be an </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ardat-Yakshi</span>
  <em>
    <span> on the loose; you remember Mothers briefing on them?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How could we not?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nihlus interjected, sounding like he was somewhat ill on the matter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I still have nightmares about it.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No one asked you Mr. Bond…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Liara grumbled, but did not refute the matter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato took another deep breath, held it, then released it; a calming technique, especially common among snipers. He shifted again, turning some of his attention back to the data-slate; watching the main group of Asari as they waded through the city, Garrus tracking them the whole while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going…” He murmured as he looked at Garrus’s feed. Suddenly, Cato felt it; and his eyes widened. “All units be advised, I know what they’re looking for; I just sensed a Vortal in the city slums!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh that’s great.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do we do?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Quiet on the Line!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kal barked, silencing the rest; before he asked, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Corporal, can you sense anything about them?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beyond the fact that they are a female; no sir I cannot. I’m too far away from them to be able to tell anything unless I stretch myself to the absolute limit and try to speak to her telepathically; but I doubt that would accomplish much beyond frightening her.” Cato replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Garrus, keep an eye on them; but do not engage unless absolutely necessary. Got it?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kal ordered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cato sighed as Garrus remained silent for a long moment; clearly warring with his morality and his instincts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“...Yes Sir.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus gave a soft buzz of anger once he cut the comms, but kept his doubts to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Illium was regarded as ‘Nice Omega’ for a reason; it was a place where some of the worst scum in the galaxy went to. Rich scum that is, many business and tech moguls came and set up shop here; and the ‘indentured servitude’ was just the public relations term for Slavery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the nice things about Illium, or at least this particular city slum, was that the rooftops were pretty easy to traverse; especially with that new ‘grappling hook’ that the researchers had put into his suit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Any rooftop that was too high for Garrus to reach through jumping, he just shot the grapple at it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And his new CM1917; the thing was just an utter beauty, perhaps even more beautiful than Tali. </span>
  <em>
    <span>On second thought, second only to her; if it had that wooden stock like Ayita’s ‘prototype’, </span>
  </em>
  <span>then</span>
  <em>
    <span> it would be more beautiful than her.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Garrus thought to himself, as he gave a soft buzz of amusement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down at the group, and his mandibles hardened; and he couldn’t stop the hiss of anger as he saw what the three Justicars saw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A little Turian Girl, perhaps five or six years old, was hiding underneath a parked skycar. Even from his high perch, Garrus could see the tiny sparks associated with a Vortal coming from the girls' talons; and he was pretty sure that she was scouting out a shop for food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Any doubts he had as to what she was doing, was put to rest when her eyes flashed Emerald for a brief moment; and then she disappeared out from under the car, and reappeared at the entrance of a nearby store. Garrus frowned, “Monarch did you see that?” He asked, drawing his rifle as he did so. “What ability do you think it was?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I did, and it seemed like she was using the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Moment</span>
  <em>
    <span>; the trick where it looks like time has stopped for you, and you can look around and briefly interact with others. She’s probably used this before to hit stores that sell food. Incredible amount of control in the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Moment</span>
  <em>
    <span>, I’ve only seen Ulysses have that much control in it.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus turned his gaze back to the street, and his gut sank upon seeing the three Justicars take up position outside the entrance to the store.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That can’t be good.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought dimly, as the Commandos all took up supporting positions at all potential entrances and exits. He had to resist the urge to shoot one of the Justicars, as that would no doubt lead to his death and the death of the kid currently scavenging for food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus cringed as he heard a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>crash</span>
  </em>
  <span> inside the store. “STOP THIEF!” A voice bellowed, presumably the store owner; while the Turian girl dashed out, only to be grabbed by one of the Justicars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me go!” The Girl exclaimed, thrashing angrily before dropping the loaf of dextro-bread she had grabbed. She froze and tried to reach for it, then squeaked; this time buzzing with pain as the Justicar clenched her fist while holding the Girls arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus growled softly, feeling his fringe puff up on instinct at hearing the pain of a Turian child.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-! Justicars!?” Forcing himself to look away from the Turian girl even as she buzzed in distress, Garrus sighted the shop owner; a Batarian who looked surprised and scared at what was in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Samara and the one holding the girl remained silent, but the third stated coldly; “This is not your business Batarian, tend to your store. This girl shall be </span>
  <em>
    <span>dealt </span>
  </em>
  <span>with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> did not like the way the Justicar said that; and to the Batarian Shop Owners credit, neither did he. His four eyes widened and he took a step back, “Whoa! Whoa, are you going to kill a kid just for stealing bread? I was just going to have her work in the store for a few hours and have her clean up the mess. And she can have that bread-” He started, casting frantic looks at the girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Justicar holding the Turian Vortal growled as the girl struggled to break free again, green sparks emanating off of her. “Never you mind </span>
  <em>
    <span>Batarian</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she is wanted for separate crimes against the Asari.” She stated, her other arm glowing blue in Biotics.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The store owner gulped, and very reluctantly nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Samara chose that moment to speak up, “Sisters, it would be best if we were to dispense our Justice outside the City; perhaps in that empty field to the south of town.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two Justicars glanced at each other, when Shiala spoke up; “A good idea Matriarch, perhaps to give the girl some comfort.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The commando’s all nodded to each other in agreement, and the other two Justicars gave reluctant nods before setting off towards the exit to the city; The Turian Girl kicking, buzzing, and squeaking in pain, fear, and anger as she desperately tried to get away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Batarian shop owner watched the group of Asari go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rubbing two of his eyes, he groaned; this was the last thing he needed on his conscience right now. He hadn’t really minded the kid stealing the bread since she very clearly needed it; he had been more annoyed by the fact that she had knocked down a few of his food stands in the process of trying to escape once he had spotted her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking back, he saw that the group was already reaching the exit to the city; and his four eyes allowed him to see that the poor kid was crying as she was led out to what was probably certain death.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to do something, he really did; but Grothan Pazness had not stayed alive during his exile from the hegemony after Jath’Amon had ousted Grothan and his more liberal reformers in the outer colonies from power.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was the last of the old reformists, and as much as it pained him; he knew that his death here would accomplish nothing but the revolution dying out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doing the only thing he could think of, he prayed; “May the Pillars guide your soul to a better afterlife child, for if you do not deserve it; then I do not know who does.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that done, Grothan went to go inside; only to feel something bounce off his head. Blinking in confusion, the former Hegemony Magistratel-Governor turned to look to see what had hit him. He blinked again, as he saw a piece of paper on the ground. Frowning, Grothan picked it up; and a credit chit fell out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grimacing, he knelt down again; his bad leg creaking as he did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pocketing the chit, he realized the loaf of Dextro-Bread was gone. He immediately opened the note, and he read “Call us… If you ever need anything. Signed, The Systems Alliance.” While he had no idea what this ‘Systems Alliance’ was; Grothan did look up on instinct when he heard footsteps on the rooftop, and saw what looked like an armored Turian running along the roofs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grothan couldn’t stop the smile on his face as he noticed a loaf of bread speared to the side of the Turians hip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Humming old Batarian folk songs as he walked back into his shop; Grothan knew that it was time for the revolution to begin again. “It is time for a new unity, for which no people should be permanently outcast…” He murmured, already preparing a speech in his mind; preparing to use the one true weapon he had always possessed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The weapon that had seen him cast out and nearly assassinated several times; because he was too much of a threat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice, and his rhetorical language.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato tensed as the group practically dragged the Turian child into the field, dropping her to the ground as the two other Justicars began to glow violet and blue. “Kal, they’re going to kill her; I can sense it. Garrus you take the Justicar on Samara’s left, I’ll take the one on the right.” He snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Got it! On Target!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Garrus replied with no hesitation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now hold on you two! You can’t-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kal started to protest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato and Garrus ignored him as they lined up their shots; “Three… Two… One…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Samara looked away from the child as her two comrades moved to deal the finishing blow on the girl. She could not bear to watch or carry out the deed, and as such; she watched the field and the surrounding area for any potential hostiles. Why had the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Veiled Goddess</span>
  </em>
  <span> sent her to this wretched planet? Dreams and portents from the ‘Keeper of Mysteries’ were rare and warranted the utmost attention, but surely there was more to the omen than simply witnessing the death of another unfortunate </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cursed</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Samara watched, as there were twin flashes; one from a far off hill, and one from a building on the outskirts of the city.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked in surprise, and then her two fellow justicars heads exploded. A few seconds later, the loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crack</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the mystery weapons being fired finally reached her ears. The Turian girl squeaked in fear and threw herself to the ground as Emerald Green energy sparked all around her body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Commandos of the Huntress team they had been traveling with immediately formed a ring around herself, Matron Shiala, and the unfortunate child they had been sent to dispatch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She and Shiala moved surreptitiously to protect the child. While she understood the necessity of the Justicar’s mandate to hunt down and destroy the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ardat Yakshi</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she had always felt uncomfortable about pursuing those ‘cursed of balefire’. Not the least because there were none in all the recorded history of the Asari people; they were a phenomenon of the other races.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Matriarch Benezia’s disciple Shiala had contacted her after the loss of the Destiny Ascension, she had assumed the Matron was seeking a new Matriarch to follow. What she had found was shocking to her core; not only had Benezia survived, but she had done so by the grace of those same ‘Cursed’. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was her dream: a new dawn rising from the fallen star. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Through her Matron, Benezia had invited Samara to meet with her as well as one of the ‘Cursed’ called ‘The Mistress’. However upon arriving on the neutral world of Illium and meeting with Shiala, a Huntress team had called upon her to aid them in their task. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That task, it turned out, was the very hunt she had come to question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which brought her to this moment, as she saw something she had not seen in more than three centuries: a squad of Quarian Marines. While their shape was familiar, their gear was not. For one thing, it was new; from the Armax Assault weapons to their unusual brown and grey uniforms which seemed to make the eye slide off and not quite recognize the shape underneath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For another, it was all </span>
  <em>
    <span>uniform</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quarians used whatever they had until it was gone, so their equipment tended to be rather diverse. These soldiers were all in nearly identical uniforms, with identical armor and equipment harnesses. Whatever the Migrant fleet had been doing during their last year of absence, they had benefited greatly from it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Said Marines advanced on the confused Maiden Team, most of whom hadn’t even been born when the Quarians had been tragically cast from the bosom of the galaxy. Their speed and agility was everything she remembered, as they silently closed with the commandos with alarming speed. She and Shiala formed a protective Biotic shield around themselves and the Turian child seconds before the Quarians opened fire with ruthless efficiency. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a testament to the professionalism of the Quarians that not one shot needed to be deflected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the squad approached herself and Shiala, she primly crossed her hands behind her back. “You should be warned,” the Quarians tracked her, though they held their fire, “the Huntresses also pressed the Local Secret Police Force to their cause. There are two Patrol Teams approaching from the West and South..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knelt beside the child and extended a hand. “Arise, and fear no evil. I will walk with you to whatever fate awaits you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get away from me!” Lutum squeaked, waved the green biotics at the Asari and the Quarians as she frantically tried to crawl away from them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stiffened as she felt something at the edge of her mind, and immediately squeezed her eyes shut; blocking out the Asari controller. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They won’t enthrall me! They won’t control me!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought frantically, opening her eyes again as she slashed the air in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to mimic what she had seen on the Vid-Screens while spying through other peoples windows; but all she did was create a wave of sparks, which promptly died away. She buzzed in distress and tried to crawl away, ignoring the pain in her arm as she did so; she just wanted her mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glared at her talons; it was that </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span> power that she had, these ‘Anti-Biotics’, that caused her mother to abandon her. As she crawled, a two-toed booted foot stepped in front of her. Squeaking again, Lutum felt tears prick the corners of her eyes as she fell back and landed on her bad arm; looking up at the Quarian with fear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She remembered seeing one just after she was left behind; they had murdered several people before the Secret Police had killed him in turn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is that what they wanted to do? Kill her too like these Asari? Was that what Quarians were, murderers?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Realizing that she was surrounded, Lutum curled up in a ball and trembled, allowing sparks to arc off her entire body as she lay there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Bosh'tet,</span>
  <em>
    <span> what do we do? She’s too scared of us and she’s sparking too much for us to grab her.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We need to hurry, secret police units are on the way.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hold up a moment, let me talk to her.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lutum ignored them, until she caught a scent; it was the scent of another Turian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus knelt beside the child, buzzing his mandibles and frills like he remembered his own father would to calm him and his sister. “Easy there kiddo, you’ve had a rough time of it.” He slowly extended his arm, trusting his species’ natural resistance to EM radiation to mitigate her undirected power.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A spark jumped to his talon, and he felt both a mild jolt and a wave of emotions: fear and loneliness being the strongest, but also hunger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A thought came to him, and he asked nonchalantly over the open comms; “Hey, who do you guys think made the longer shot; myself or Cato?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I did, I was at 3.1 Kilometers Garrus; you were at 2.9 Kilometers.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He heard Cato snark over the comms, and he spread his mandibles in a smirk as he saw the sparks slowly die away from the girl; and she slowly opened her eyes to look up at him in amazement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-t-that’s impossible! The Longest shot in Galactic History was 1.6 kilometers.” The kid exclaimed, staring at him. “And that was with a Krysae.” She looked down at the Winfield in his arms and buzzed in fascination and confusion while Garrus had to fight back a smile. She honestly reminded Garrus of himself and Solana when they had been her age; fascinated with guns and their history, “What kind of gun is that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We call it a CM1917 Winfield, though I know that doesn’t mean much to you. It’s what’s called a Chem-Rail.” He explained, already moving it so she could have a better view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like the Hierarchy used during the Unification Wars?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He eased up on the droning as she was obviously calmer. “Almost, but those older guns simply used chemicals and electric current. These,” he cleared the chamber and magazine so she could safely touch it, “are a hybrid of those and modern Mass Effect guns, so they’re a</span>
  <em>
    <span> lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> more powerful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl buzzed in amazement as she stared at the weapon, then Garrus heard her stomach growl; and the sirens of the local Secret Police units coming towards them. Knowing that he had to wrap things up, he asked; “What’s your name kid?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl's face became unfocused for a moment, clearly trying to think “It’s Lutum…” She finally said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus clicked his mandibles shut, no clan name, no clan markings, and her name was a synonym for the Turian word for ‘dirt’; he clenched his fists slightly, but took a breath and calmed himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave a light smile, as Lutum’s stomach growled again; “Are you a little hungry?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kid buzzed in embarrassment, “Yeah…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus chuckled, unable to help himself; “Well… I may not have beaten Cato’s record </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He gave a pointed look towards the hill where Cato was still stationed, “But, I can content myself with the gratitude of the lovely little lady.” He pulled out the bread that he had picked up from the city and handed it to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lutum stared for a moment, then leaped forward and hugged Garrus. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” She exclaimed. Then they all heard the sirens of the Secret Police vehicles; “No! I can’t go back! I won’t go back!” Lutum exclaimed, snuggling into Garrus’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus stood up, reloading his rifle around the girl. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is it with us and finding children we end up having to rename? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“You’re right; you can’t,” he cycled a round into the chamber, “and you won’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sergeant! We need to leave!” Kal shouted at him, drawing his experimental ‘Mini-Garand’ and aiming it towards the approaching Vehicles. “Carry the kid, Cato will cover us to the extraction point.” He ordered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus clicked his mandibles. “While I respect Cato, we need every marksman we have to keep the Secret Police Teams at bay.” He looked at the child in his arms. “Will you trust me?” He leaned his head forward so she could touch his face. He felt another little jolt. He smiled when he nodded. “Well this is my friend, Sergeant Kal’Reegar. I trust him. He’s going to take you someplace safe until we deal with these Blue-Meanies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He saw the conflict in the little girl’s eyes, but she still nodded and allowed herself to be passed off. He nodded to Shiala and Samara. “Would one of you be willing to give me a boost to that roof over there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Justicar nodded and flared with power. “I shall aid you, and perhaps redeem myself in some small way in the Goddess’ eyes.” Garrus began floating up. “Matron Shiala shall accompany the Sergeant and ensure this lost soul arrives safely to her destination.” He was settled as gently on top of the four story building as if he had just sat in an overstuffed chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus saluted the Matriarch as she stalked towards the oncoming force. He checked his ammunition, looked at the mix of ground and air cars, then smirked. “Okay, not out ranging you today Cato, so let’s see about a speed drill?” He set the rifle to his shoulder and allowed the enhanced sight to illuminate the drivers of all the airborne vehicles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-CRACK-claclack-CRACK-claclack-CRACK-claclack-CRACK-claclack-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Four aircars careened into the Secret police below as their pilots were successively sniped. “Ha! Beat </span>
  <em>
    <span>that,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Monarch!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He waited for a response. “Monarch, respond.” There was no response. “All units, be advised Monarch is non-responsive, any unengaged forces, move to reinforce and call in!” He settled back into his perch and began a more careful dissection of the now thoroughly stalled force; a raging Justicar Matriarch tended to have that effect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato took a breath, and released it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>CRACK!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first Asari Secret Policewoman dropped to the ground, Cato working the bolt and taking aim before she even hit the ground; while the rest looked around frantically for the ‘trail’ of the sniper. He knew on instinct that they were only searching within a one kilometer radius; because that's the maximum effective range for all but the most skilled snipers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For Council snipers that was; the CM1917 Winfield was far superior to all of the sniper rifles on the market. And at three kilometers away, Cato could shoot at the Secret Police with near impunity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>CRACK!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The driver of one of the still stationary vehicles flopped out of her seat, the top half of her head missing. Cato worked the bolt again, and took aim at another Secret Policeman setting up an LMG; </span>
  <em>
    <span>why in the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ancestors</span>
  <em>
    <span> would Police have an LMG?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wondered as he lined up the shot, thanking the Combine softwares auto-lead-ballistic drop compensator in the Holo-Scope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>CRACK!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Cato worked the bolt, he couldn’t help but smirk at seeing Garrus attempt the ‘Mad-Minute’ drill that Zaeed had taught them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A good try to salvage your pride Garrus, but I'm still pulling off shots that would turn you Turians Blue with Envy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He thought to himself, lining up the next shot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>CRACK!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>crunch…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon hearing the sound Cato immediately rolled away from where he had been laying prone as a glowing sapphire corona surrounding a black boot slammed into the ground; cracking the dirt from where he had just been moments before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cursing, Cato immediately took cover behind a tree as the unknown sprayed her Sub-machine gun at him; his K-Barriers mostly blocking the slowed down hits as they tore through the tree. He drew his ‘CM1917 Bayonet’, his sword, and attached it to the end of the weapon; and telekinetically broke the tree he was hiding behind, and pushed it to fall down towards where the mystery assailant was standing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato growled as he spied the Asari Commando nimbly hop out of the way; and dashed forward, employing the same charge and bellow war cry technique that Zaeed had taught him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fired a shot as he rushed forward, the Asari flinching at his brazen action; and Cato worked the bolt and hopped over the now fallen tree, slashing the blade at the Asari. The glint of the titanium blade was blinding, and it whistled through the air as it caught the Asari’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The commando shrieked and hopped backward as the blade tore through her flesh and muscle, forcing her to drop the gun. Cato capitalized on the Asari’s disorientation, and stabbed the blade towards her gut; cursing the whole while that he wasn’t allowed to use his Vortal abilities in an obvious way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Commando had recovered by this point, and deflected the fatal blow to a mere injury; as Cato stabbed the blade into her side just below the ribcage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Asari gritted her teeth in pain, but smirked nonetheless; confident the stupid Quarian had left himself vulnerable. She had forgotten that Cato had worked the bolt of the Winfeild before he stabbed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Crack!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound was muffled, since the muzzle of the weapon was pressed up to her side; and an explosion of flesh and blood shot out of the Asari’s back, much to Cato’s disgust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Asari collapsed to the ground, while Cato withdrew the blade. That was the nice thing about the .30-06, in Cato’s humble opinion anyway; any body shots were almost instantly crippling. There was no chance of her living, but Cato knew he had to be thorough; and worked the bolt to load another round, before pointing it at her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as he pulled the trigger, she fired a Biotic Warp at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Acting on instinct, Cato instantly activated his Vortal abilities; and the Asari earned a lightning bolt to the heart, killing her instantly. But she still succeeded in launching Cato into a nearby stone wall, smashing his Visor in the process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato lay there for a long moment, allowing himself to fully process his pain; before forcing himself to his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a heavy scowl, he picked the pieces of his mask out of his short beard and walked over to the dead Asari. The Energy Bolt had burned out her chest; leaving no chance for resuscitation. Sighing, Cato channeled some energy into his palm and healed the cuts on his face; noting the soreness in his muscles increasing as he did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling out his spare mask, Cato put it on and sighed in distaste at the crimson red tint that once again covered his vision. Brushing some flecks of blood off of his new ‘Combat-Suit’ and the Camo-netting, he detached the Bayonet and sheathed it; before reloading his rifle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that done, Cato cast one last glance at the dead body; wondering if he had missed anything important. Shrugging, he walked off to the extraction point; cursing that his radio was damaged the whole time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He never noticed that the Commandos helmet camera had never stopped recording.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Commandant Ben Hilsop sat at his desk, tapping his old fashioned thumb drive uncertainly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t anything big, just the potential to have an entire army’s worth of Assassins and Elites being bred at Lawson’s facility. He had underestimated Lawson, the man was a genius; and his work ethic was nothing short of incredible. If the man had actually been raised with some ethics in the pre war Earth, he probably would have gone on to be some kind of CEO or a great captain of industry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the man had been raised in an Australian Orphanage, and all he cared about was surviving; and leaving a memorable impact on human history.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over a million tank bred Assassins and Elites; at least three quarters of which were these new ‘Quarian-Human’ hybrids he had been bragging about. Most were likely Vortal; though they still had time before Lawson completed his maturation chambers en-mass. About two years if Ben’s own estimations were correct.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BoopBeep!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ben smiled in relief and hit a button under his desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank God! I was getting worried.” He rasped, as the red eyed and brown skinned Assassin slipped out from behind the secret entrance to his office from behind the bookcase. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O-1872397 swallowed uncomfortably, “You… called for me sir?” She asked, her british accent tinting her voice doing nothing to hide the fear in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben ignored the fear, and walked up and quickly hugged her; she returned it, and he silently hid the flash drive in her back pocket. Breaking the hug, he smiled; “Sam… you’ve come a long way since I rescued you.” his smile turned somewhat cheeky, “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were attracted to the couriers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam’s face tinted red and she looked down, “Well… the guy is very handsome… He’s quite a gentleman too I might add. The girl’s cute too, very nice voice; but I don’t know…” She admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoever makes you the happiest Samantha.” Ben replied. “Now, what did they have for you this time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O-1872397 nodded and squared her shoulders. “Hard-line communications between the South Mountain, Frostburg and Capitol cells are now in place. Commander Anderson made it back to Frostburg with the Alien Special Forces operators and have begun disseminating their new modifications throughout the Lambda resistance. We are already getting reports that the Xen Wildlife has been cleared out of some smaller locations and hideouts.” She reported.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben nodded, and leaned back in his chair; “This is good, with these new weapon modifications; the Resistance can get a good foothold and some breathing room to start making inroads. Breen is still watching Jack like a hawk, so that means we have some more freedom to operate for the time being.” He replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He noted the fidgeting of O-1872397. “Lawson is up to something; I think he did in fact save the data on your fellow hybrid, O-1891141, and is making more.” He said, knowing that Sam was likely thinking about the mad scientist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Assassin turned spy's face darkened, “More of those Quarian-Human hybrids?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben nodded with a grim look; “I can’t prove it of course, and I doubt that Jack or Breen would care; but I know Lawson… More than anything else, he wants to leave a legacy. And there won’t be much of a legacy for him if the Combine completely subjugates the Earth… what is his endgame…” Ben rubbed his eyes and grabbed a Cigar out of a box on his desk; quickly lighting it up while leaning back, looking out the window of his office down on City 1 below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Councilor Tevos was not a woman that liked to be kept waiting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she was a patient woman nonetheless, ironically enough; which was what allowed her to keep up her iron discipline when dealing with the other Councilors. Valern was new, and quite the Varren Kit; always eager to please in some way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sparatus in contrast was nothing more than a well meaning Pyjack; always blustering and spitting in anger and fury whenever things didn’t go his way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the races they represented were all the same, it was why the Asari were meant to be in charge; they were the only ones that had the temperament to make the critical decisions necessary to keep the status quo, to make sure their populace was kept happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And to make sure the Matriarchs kept their power.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the Matriarchs, though. She had long suspected Benezia of becoming… disillusioned; an unfortunate trait she had passed on to her daughter. She had hoped that by sending her to the farthest reaches of known space, it would buy Tevos the time she needed to dismantle the intellectual's power base. The reports of the loss of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Destiny Ascension</span>
  </em>
  <span> over some alien world had been a gift from the Goddess to the Councilor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until whispers started to circulate through Benezia’s old contacts; her daughter had survived, and it was suspected Benezia herself as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More concerning were the hushed rumors of clandestine meetings with Matriarch Samara. Few beings in the galaxy were beyond Tevos’ political reach, but the most venerable of Justicars was one that gave Tevos pause. The reports of one of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cursed</span>
  </em>
  <span> on Illium were the perfect opportunity to deal with the obstreperous bitch, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>one of the most dangerous threats to Asari dominance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The team she’d sent to carry out the dark deed had not reported back, and so Tevos had been forced to send a courier to Illium for some intelligence as to the events there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now she stood there, waiting, and she was not one to be kept waiting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was an Asari, others came and sought </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>out; not the other way around. This courier had best have a good reason for her delay; if only so Tevos didn’t have to waste time finding a new one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock on the door to her chambers jarred Tevos out of her thoughts; and pushing away her impatience, she walked up and checked the security camera. Upon seeing who it was, Tevos plastered on a fake smile with practiced ease, and opened the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There stood the maiden she had dispatched, though she appeared shaken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tevos extended her will, stilling the impressionable child’s fears. “Be at peace, Daughter of the Goddess. What have you found?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tevos found herself perplexed at the sudden resistance of the Maiden as her fear crept to the fore again. Silently, the shaking girl extended a locked case. Tevos’ pretense at patience and calm evaporated when she opened the case and found the mangled remains of a Commando helmet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “Thank you Child… you may leave now.” She stated simply, turning on her heel and walking back into her chambers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the door closed, Tevos dropped the helmet onto the couch; and growled, her Biotics flaring in tune with her fury. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>CK’KI!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she cursed in Thessian, punching the wall and denting the metal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course her assassin had failed, of course Samara was still alive; and while she didn’t know for sure, Tevos had a hunch that the </span>
  <em>
    <span>abomination </span>
  </em>
  <span>and threat to Asari dominance was still alive as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a breath, Tevos calmed herself; and she walked back over to the destroyed helmet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plugging it into her database, she quickly pulled up the footage of the Commando’s ill fated mission. There was not much to see throughout it; mostly just shadowing Samara from rooftops and treelines. The Commando seemed to have decided to try and snipe Samara, but it seems the Matron had never gotten the opportunity before her fatal encounter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fact that her agent had met her end at the hands of a Quarian boy was surprising, but not nearly so much as </span>
  <em>
    <span>how.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How has he survived this long without us noticing him?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She paused and replayed the scene; that was most definitely an intentional attack, and not simply an instinctive, untrained reflex.</span>
</p>
<p><em><span>He’s been trained!</span></em><span> The helmet was nearly reduced to a speck by her sudden rage. </span><em><span>I thought we </span></em><span>crushed</span><em><span> that lineage?!</span></em><span> Heads would roll once she sent word back to the Council of Matriarchs. Many of them had personally been involved in the pogroms to purge the </span><em><span>Cursed</span></em><span> that seemed to infest Rannoch; to find that, not only had the gene for the </span><em><span>Abominations </span></em><span>endured, it had thrived in Thessia’s indolence would spell the end to many a family line.</span> </p>
<p>
  <span>She still remembered meeting with Queen Lun after her mentor had come up with the plan to purge the Quarians. The Queen had known… known right then what Tevos and her old Mentor had intended to do. And had known there was nothing she could do to stop the Asari’s supremacy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Queen had practically begged Tevos not to do it; that the Quarians had no desire to rule over the Galaxy or supplant the Asari, that all they had desired was to be left alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tevos snorted as she recalled that fateful night; the Queen had been lying of course. What other reason was there for her desire to continue the Quarian Monarchies neutrality? Now the question was, what to do about the Quarian question?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Batarians were an easy answer; but one that had major potential to backfire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amon had only recently secured his position after ousting Pazness and his progressives; and if the Batarians securing the Migrant Fleet as a ‘protectorate’ ever got traced back to her, then Tevos could kiss her throne goodbye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She began pacing her chambers; trying to think of what to do about this Quarian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then there was the issue of Samara; some would say it was a foregone conclusion that if a Quarian </span>
  <em>
    <span>Abomination </span>
  </em>
  <span>was anywhere near a Justicar, then one or the other would end up dead. Tevos was not ‘some’; the timing was too convenient, and the coincidence of the reappearance of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Abominations </span>
  </em>
  <span>after the disappearance of the...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tevos allowed herself a small, wicked grin. The destruction of the Destiny Ascension over an unnamed world, combined with the loss of so </span>
  <em>
    <span>respected</span>
  </em>
  <span> a matriarch as Benezia and the resurgence of the Quarian threat was an almost ideal mix. She could easily spin this to her puppets in the Council, and they in turn would turn the machinery of the Citadel races loose on these damned </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cursed</span>
  </em>
  <span>! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh how tragic! The Quarians, whom we graciously allowed to dwell among us for so long despite their transgressions, have at last shown their true colors!-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could even release some, </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the historical documents to demonstrate the veracity of how dangerous these </span>
  <em>
    <span>Abominations</span>
  </em>
  <span> were; she looked at the ruined helmet, </span>
  <em>
    <span>including this.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if Benezia and Samara somehow survived their crucibles, they can be dismissed as puppets of the resurgent Quarian Empire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She fought to school her features; </span>
  <em>
    <span>Influence</span>
  </em>
  <span> was a tenuous thing, and could be disrupted by something as jarring as Tevos cackling like a Crone about her pre-emptive victory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was time to </span>
  <em>
    <span>inform</span>
  </em>
  <span> her ‘Peers’ on the Council. The end of the Quarian threat was at hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lutum sat next to Garrus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She refused to go anywhere without him, she couldn’t bring herself to trust any of the Aliens in the bay of this dropship. She probably sensed that they were trustworthy, but still wasn’t that willing to trust them yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It genuinely worried Garrus, </span>
  <em>
    <span>How long has she been alone like this?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wondered; using his detective skills to try and deduce some things about her, besides the fact that she was Vortal of course.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Guarded gaze, Moderate Malnourishment, Looking for potential escapes from the moment we got on board… refuses to leave my side…</span>
  </em>
  <span> That last one was what always stopped Garrus dead in his tracks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had never been involved with any females; well… there was this one woman back in his days in the navy, but beyond a one night stand nothing had come of it. At least… Garrus hoped so. Just the thought of that made him constantly look over Lutum’s features to see if there were any similarities between her and that Woman from all those years ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was about the right age, but Garrus never had any latent Vortal abilities; both Ulysses and Ayita had checked to make sure. He felt Cato touch his mind, and with practiced ease; Garrus did not break his gaze from Lutum as he mentally asked, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What is it Cato?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m trying to see if there is any connection between you and her; or in other words, if you are related.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He replied, sounding tired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus had to fight his whole body to stop himself from tensing; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s… hard to tell…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Quarian admitted, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“She has latched onto you, and that is throwing off my attempts at trying to sense her parentage. Ayita would probably be able to tell, or a blood test if you want to be simple with it.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“A simple gene scan back on the Normandy can tell us that. What do I do in the meantime?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Garrus practically demanded, trying his best to ignore the fact that he was asking for essentially parenting advice from someone who had only recently become an adult.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Talk with her and get to know her; move to the section up by the cockpit, you’ll get more privacy then. Now if you’ll excuse me, I'm going to pass out for the rest of the trip.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> And with that declaration, Cato withdrew from his mind; and Garrus saw him pass out near the ramp of the stealth shuttle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling, he leaned over and whispered; “Hey, how about we have a quick talk while we wait to arrive?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay…” Lutum murmured back, quickly standing up with him; the both of them walking up to the cockpit on Cato’s advice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both sat down on the deck, and Lutum practically snuggled up to Garrus to his surprise. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We really need to think of a better name for her.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought to himself, as he thought of what to say. Finally he asked, “Are you from Illium?” He felt genuinely foolish asking, but every interview he’d ever conducted in the C-Sec had started with confirming facts he already knew; after all, the best way to get people to talk, was to invite them to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lutum shook her head, “I don’t remember; I just remember living with mother until I showed these stupid electric powers.” She buzzed unhappily. “Then she left me on Illium for my ‘own safety’.” She looked up at Garrus with wide, questioning eyes. “What did she mean by that?” She buzzed, her sub-harmonics angry, sad, heartbroken, and curious all at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Normally, such inquisitiveness would be discouraged amongst ‘good Turians’; but Garrus was no such Turian. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> much a bad Turian. “I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>entirely</span>
  </em>
  <span> sure; but if the Asari were any indication, it’s likely that you were going to attract some attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you remember about your mother?” Suddenly shifting tracks was a tried-and-true interview tactic, since it forced the person being questioned to look at events from a slightly different angle. “Do you remember what she did? Did you move around a lot, or were mostly you in one place?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were on ships a lot, but they were Navy Ships.” Lutum replied, buzzing in thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus however blinked and narrowed his eyes in thought; “Do you remember the name of the ship?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lutum immediately shook her head, “No… I just remember going to some outer colony when mother received some leave; and then I just started… sparking after I accidentally touched an exposed socket. Then she left me on Illium…” Lutum squeaked and began to cry, bringing her knees up to her chest and buzzing in distress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus began buzzing as well: there was no duty more sacred to a Turian than their responsibility to the next generation! To abandon that duty, to abandon a child, was beyond his comprehension. He pulled her into his lap and rocked her as best as the shuttle restraints would allow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever the reason you were on Illium, you’re not there now. I promise I’ll find your mother, and find out </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> you were left behind.” She seemed to shrink into herself at that. “I won’t hand you over, if that’s what you’re worried about. Your mother abandoned her responsibility, her </span>
  <em>
    <span>duty</span>
  </em>
  <span> to our people. Someone like that doesn’t deserve another chance to fail you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lutum’s buzzing began to ease as she </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt </span>
  </em>
  <span> Garrus’ sincerity. “You mean it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus began easing off on his own buzzing, now that the child was calmer again. “Yes, I mean it. You can </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> what I say, can’t you?” She nodded hesitantly. “Well, we’re going to the ship I live on now. There are more people like you there. My mate’s brother, and his bondmate both have the same ability. They can teach you how to use that power; but I will teach you what it means to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be Turian</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kal had walked up to them while Garrus was talking, and both Turians turned their heads as one to look at the Quarian Sergeant. He shifted uneasily, “Um… two things Garrus, one; I couldn’t help but overhear that last part, and I think that it would be up to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mistress </span>
  </em>
  <span>as to who Ms. Lutum is trained under.” He said, giving Garrus a pointed look of warning; “And the other, is that we’ll be arriving at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Normandy </span>
  </em>
  <span>soon; about five mikes, so be ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the group exited the shuttle, the Marines all began trading jokes and quips over how well the mission went; although Samara and Shiala remained silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Samara never indulged herself in such petty brags and insults; even before becoming a Justicar, she had always seen that sort of thing as being beneath her attention. The group of dead Commandos was something that still shook her more than she cared to admit; mainly because she was only now realizing that they had likely been sent to kill her and Matron Shiala.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She distracted herself from reflections on Asari politics to study this new ship. There was a strange dichotomy in it’s stark utilitarian design, and the simple fixes the crew had made to make it more usable; as if the vibrancy of the ship’s occupants was competing with some unseen force to make the ship less stark and foreboding. She glanced at the plasma barrier holding the atmosphere in, and was shocked to see the form of a Quarian live ship rising up from below, as if it were some great beast of the sea breeching into the sunlight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Samara and the others were shaken out of their amazed glances around the hanger; when an echoing, almost ethereal, child's laugh sounded in their ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Samara, Shiala, and the turian child Lutum all exchanged confused glances; while everyone else visibly tensed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh oh… If Ori’s out of her room…” The 'Cursed' Quarian, Cato began saying before trailing off, snapping his eyes with an almost laser like focus; Samara followed the boy's gaze, and froze at what she saw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a toddler, Quarianoid in shape; but still completely alien to Samara’s long traveled eyes. It was completely Alien, because it seemed to be made of inky-black clouds; with glowing Emerald Green Eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, no matter how Alien it looked, Samara could not let a child wander around completely unattended; and moved to help secure the Alien being. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shephard</span>
  </em>
  <span> please stop!” Samara flinched, as the toddler was surrounded by a familiar aura of Sapphire Blue Energy and lifted up in the air. Samara could not make out any facial features from the mass of shadows, but from the way its glowing eyes dimmed like a Quarians; she could use her ingrained experience as a mother to sense that the infant was about to cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It floated over to a young Alien female that looked like a cross with a Quarian and an Asari; an Older, Matronly looking Alien female standing behind her. Towering over both, and the current source of the Biotic display, was the Krogan Battlemaster Urdnot Wrex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A terrifying and competent leader and warrior; but now very much the image of a beleaguered father looking like he desperately wanted a nap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young female grabbed the vaguely Quarianiod shaped mass of shadows out of the air and immediately began rocking it. “Please don’t cry </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shephard</span>
  </em>
  <span>, If you do you will distract your Mother from her lessons; and no one wants the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mistress </span>
  </em>
  <span>angry do we?” The maidenly female asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone stiffened as a foriegn presence touched the edge of their minds; although the shadowy toddler just exclaimed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Mamma!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Krogan huffed. “Too late.” He looked towards the wriggling mass of shadow, just as another more substantial shadow enveloped the obfuscated sprite. “You’re on your own now kiddo; I’m getting a meal. You coming Doctor? Miranda?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No… The Urdnot Wrex is not escaping this…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The writhing, cloudlike mass of shadows coalesced into something resembling these more normal looking Asari-Quarian hybrid Aliens; although it was still loose and hard to make out beyond its alluring feminine shape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Samara swallowed, she could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>power from this Alien; and her Asari peacekeeping instincts won out over her ingrained Justicar self preservation instincts. Still, she was not cowed by this Alien in front of her, even if she was somewhat impressed by its control over the ‘Curse of Balefire’. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pardon me.” she said, bowing lightly as a sign of respect, something done between matriarchs; while the maidenly shaped mass of shadows turned its glowing Emerald gaze upon her. “I have encountered many over the years who wielded the Green Balefire. I sense that power within you, though it is more refined than I have witnessed in centuries; not since the tragedy of Rannoch.” She sensed the tension from not only the being in front of her, but also the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cursed</span>
  </em>
  <span> who had accompanied her. “Ignorance has in all ages preceded tragedy, so I would ask of you a question.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The being drifted close to her, close enough that Samara could see that it was holding its child in its arms; even as it tilted its head as it seemed to think over her question. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We shall answer that which we deem answerable; but shall leave unanswered that which we deem unanswerable.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The being replied, its odd mannerism gave off the impression that it was unfamiliar with the language it was speaking; as if it was not the language it had known in its youth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Samara nodded at the aliens' response, and Shiala stepped forward; the Matron clearly unnerved by the being. “What… are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The Quarians have called us the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kelek'miin</span>
  <em>
    <span> and it is a name that suits us, although it does not matter; as we are the last… We are the Shephard and the Mistress of the Vortessence. You are to refer to us as </span>
  </em>
  <span>‘The Mistress’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>and our offspring as </span>
  </em>
  <span>‘The Shephard’</span>
  <em>
    <span>.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The being replied, narrowing its eyes and drifting forward to float in front of Samara, Shiala, and the little Turian girl,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Samara was vaguely aware that all the Quarian Marines had fled the area; with the exception of the Sergeant, Cato, Liara, Nihlus, and Garrus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Samara nodded again, though she felt a tingle of... something; not </span>
  <em>
    <span>Influence</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but a desire to be seen as something else. It made sense; her order had been created to hunt down and destroy the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cursed </span>
  </em>
  <span>among the Asari. The Balefire drove all Asari mad, whispering about ‘Gods in the Void’, and eventually sinking to every manner of depravity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was another tingle, like the first grasps of a Maiden coming into her ability to sense those around her. On a hunch, the Matriarch opened her mind to perusal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A single Ardat Yakshi could, if left unchecked, wipe out whole planets. So she and her sisters went out into the Galaxy, to hunt and destroy these broken, wretched, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cursed </span>
  </em>
  <span>people and put an end to them. But over the centuries and millennia, they encountered more and more species. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Curse</span>
  </em>
  <span> could be found teasing at the edges wherever they went, and so the Justicars, with the blessing of the Council of Matriarchs, sought to expunge the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Curse</span>
  </em>
  <span> wherever they found it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The order was wholly successful, until they came upon Rannoch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shadow being seethed for a moment as Samara remembered her own dark and terrible deeds during her Matronage; deeds which laid the foundations for her doubts as to the righteousness of her order.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cursed.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Yes, I did take part in those tragic days. There are nearly none whom I would call peers whose hands are not stained with innocent blood, though most would say it was ‘Justice’ and ‘Mercy’.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And so you believed…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The Shadow being stated, it’s voice belying an undercurrent of rage. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“But we will relieve some guilt of yours; your </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ardat Yakshi</span>
  <em>
    <span>… they </span>
  </em>
  <span>were</span>
  <em>
    <span> truly enslaved to a fate worse than death.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Mistress turned away, and idly floated in a circle while it’s child fussed slightly; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Your goals were noble… And they truly did good in your time; but it has been corrupted by that which you served.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Mistress looked back at Samara and Shiala, even as Lutum cowered away and hid behind Garrus’s legs; and Samara suddenly felt one emotion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sorrow… Sorrow so strong that the Matriarch found the beginnings of tears springing to the corners of her vision; until she managed to reign it in, and bring herself under control. Then she felt something else; </span>
  <em>
    <span>pain</span>
  </em>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Mistress simply shook her head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We have survived much… Much more than the Samara supposes. We are…nearly the last… And our Shephard will be the last as we ourselves inevitably fade away. We would not see others suffer as we have.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Samara, her senses still open, felt as much as heard the fear and determination in the words of the Mistress. “It is not, nor has ever been my desire to visit suffering. Only to follow in the teachings and paths of the Goddess’. It is those very paths which have led me here to you.” Samara did something she had not done since before the discovery of the Batarian Hegemony: she knelt. “In atonement for my past sins, both known and unknown, I offer myself in service to you: your will is now my will, and your enemies are now my enemies. I shall follow you down whatever path the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Veiled Goddess</span>
  </em>
  <span> has laid for us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Mistress floated forward, and an arm coalesced in front of her; forming a hand, which she put on Samara’s tiara, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“As the Mistress of the Vortessence; and among the last of the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kelek’miin</span>
  <em>
    <span>, we accept your oath.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian Shephard watched the whole scene unfolding in front of his eyes suddenly stop dead in place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian blinked in confusion, then despair, and then finally relief as he realized what was going on. It appeared that his time here had come to an end; </span>
  <em>
    <span>after all this time… I get to go home.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He sighed with a smile. That had been the promise, that once this assignment was over he could go home; that this ‘detainment’ would be lifted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Time… Corporal Shephard? Is it really that time again…?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Everything began to shift to a black and white coloration; like Adrian was turning colorblind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked, and suddenly there he was; the Government Man that had put him here in this universe in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It truly has been a long time since you first arrived; you have done so well, and kept your silence for such a great amount of time... that my employers have finally decided that you can be trusted to keep your silence.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The man/not-man walked forward with a satisfied smirk on his face; and Adrian had to resist the urge to take a step back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This guy very clearly had no sense of personal space, whatever the hell he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Government Man’s face suddenly turned sympathetic; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Unfortunately, it appears that your employment has yet to be terminated.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>WHAT!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adrian’s eyes bulged out of his head, and he opened his mouth to immediately start railing against the being in front of him for breaking their deal; when the being smirked again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fortunately, it appears your next assignment takes you back home… just in time to smell the ashes…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a flash of light, and Adrian blinked; and he no longer found himself on his assigned world, and instead now stood in a city. He looked around, his old H.E.C.U and Marine Sniper School training immediately coming to the foreground of his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aliens… nothing but aliens; the majority of which looked like blue skinned hairless women with tentacles in place of hair. But all seemed to be running in terror, as more Aliens; these ones four eyed, and mostly human looking, but also hairless. All held guns and were dressed in armor that reminded Adrian of the HEV Suit prototypes almost; and many seemed to be shooting at the Blue women, and though he couldn’t know for sure since they were aliens, it seemed to Adrian as if they were laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked again, and he was suddenly holding his MP5SD with its attached grenade launcher in his hands; wearing his Urban Camo Fatigues, his PCV, his Helmet, and his Gas Mask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your home… is not as you left it.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adrian looked at the Government Man; whose smile had turned almost vindictive. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“So welcome home Corporal.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian blinked; and time resumed, even as the screams started reaching his ears.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pilot A/N: Welcome back folks, to Act Two of Half Life: Entanglement.<br/>So in case things are not clear, this takes place a year and a half after the events of the two Interludes; so about half a year before the events of Half Life 2 kick off. Now then, onto the events of this chapter; and the meaning and development behind them.<br/>I will admit the main villain for this arc, besides Harper back on earth, being Councilor Tevos was something that Ian surprised me with; but it was one that I absolutely loved the moment he presented it to me.<br/>You may notice that with all the Orwellian and Lovecraftian themes in the Half Life universe; that we intentionally drew parallels between Jack Harper and Mr. German Moustache Man (I don’t think saying his name will get us banned, but I don’t want to chance it). Well, in this arc, we’ll be drawing parallels between Councilor Tevos; and Mr. Soviet Moustache Man, (again, don’t know if saying it is bad, but I’m not chancing it.)<br/>Now for the majority of this arc, and I know this will be a turn off to some of you, Ayita and Cato will not be the main characters; but they will be major characters. Quite frankly, most of their story is done and wrapped up for the time being; the two are married, are raising their daughter, have jobs that they love, and both are even more badass.<br/>The four people that take over as the main characters for this arc kind of took me off guard in all honesty; but it should be a relief to you that one of them will be our dear Quarian Princess, Tali’Zorah.<br/>Now that being said, the screen time is pretty evenly split, but Tali and the other three character arcs in this arc are the main focus. I look forward to seeing what you guys all think of it.<br/>I will say this much, one will be an OC, one will be someone teased in the story, and one will be a canon ME character that I feel is criminally underutalized.<br/>You have anything to add Ian?<br/>Ian A/N: As was apparent, there has been no small amount of character development in the background by Cato and Ayita. Parenthood will do that. There were also a number of background characters who will play crucial roles in future chapters. Keep an eye out.<br/>Beyond that, there isn’t much to say that hasn’t been said without giving too much away. Stay tuned dear readers as we delve deeper into the Mass Effect universe and its implications.<br/>Pilot: Right then, link to the discord is on my profile.<br/>Leave a review, tell us what you guys think.<br/>A TV Tropes page and recommendation would be loved and appreciated.<br/>And we will see ya when we see ya.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ayita Shephard, Lambda Resistance; Cato'Zorah nar Rayya, hired Quarian of the Council Funded Relay 314 Expedition. Both dissatisfied with their lot in this universe; one under the heel of a Inter-Universal Empire, and the other under the boot of an Apathetic Galactic Council. Together they will change the Galaxy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“The new production lines aboard the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Normandy</span>
  </em>
  <span> have been producing a decent number of guns and equipment Admirals; not enough to equip the entire fleet, but enough for our little strike force.” Tali reported, looking up from her data-slate; and back up to Admiral ‘Gerrel and Auntie ‘Raan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is it possible to up the production to better equip our Fleet Reconnaissance Marines?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> ‘Gerrel asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali wanted to rub her eyes, furious that she still needed to wear her damned suit and mask despite her cured immune system. But they needed to keep up appearances for the rest of the fleet's sake; at least until Admiral ‘Xen, damn her, was able to create a decent substitute to Antlion Extract.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately no, Chief Petty Officer Adams has informed me that our current production speeds have already pushed the Combine fabricators and Mold Generators as far as he’s comfortable. And frankly I’m not that willing to override our expert on Combine Tech.” She replied, glancing away from the Holo-Table to the rest of the bridge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joker was absently inputting controls into the navigation console, Captain 'Mal standing behind him; the rest of the bridge crew was made up of a mixture of Asari, Humans, and a few Turians and Salarians. Kal was the only other Quarian on the Bridge, and it seemed like he was too busy flirting with a human female; who Tali noted with some amusement was their infiltration expert, Kasumi Goto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Redirecting her attention back to the Admirals, Tali set down the ‘Enhanced 1911’ that most of the human crew had begun using; “The CM1917’s and the Mini-Garand’s are already being churned out at record rates. The Combine are great at many things, but slapping together top notch weaponry from what can be essentially garbage is perhaps what they are best at.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tapped a few keys on the table, and the schematic of the ‘Enhanced 1911’ and sent it to the Admirals; “So far, we’ve made up a Sniper Rifle and a Battle Rifle; now we’ve moved onto Pistols. The base of this weapon-” Here she waved a hand, and all the Combine upgrades were yanked away to reveal the M1911 at the base. “-is the Colt Model 1911 Automatic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled lightly as the four Admirals seemed to be taking notes, “The chief problem we have right now is that these weapons are made of metal and wood; now the wood hasn’t been that big of a problem as of late, since we shifted to using plastics and a synthetic material humans call ‘Kevlar’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her father nodded along, “It’s the metals that are giving you trouble at the moment.” He guessed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali grimaced, “It shouldn’t have surprised me, but the metals required for the barrels and inner workings of these weapons need to be upgraded. The old models used Stainless Steel, but the IME upgrades have been causing more degradation than we initially anticipated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long can they last at our current Operational Tempo?” Admiral ‘Koris asked, already fearing the worst.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At most, maybe five years; and that is if these guns are taken care of like our infants. We need to use a different metal for the barrels and the receivers; but… we don’t know which is best because we haven’t been able to do any testing as of late.” Tali explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Admiral ‘Gerrel huffed and leaned back. “It can’t really be helped. So many resources have been pulled working on this ‘Escort Carrier’ and it’s attached Space Wing. We have every willing able body training constantly to learn fighter and strike tactics, it’s a wonder we have the personnel to keep the Live-ships running.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Admiral ‘Raan tapped on her table. “Those strike fighter tactics have already saved lives; Strike-craft attached to the Frigate Trelora managed to chase off a Batarian scout two days ago. My sources have confirmed they were part of a larger Pirate flotilla. We might have survived the attack, but not without casualties we </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> afford.” She leaned back. “I know these ground teams are important, but so is protecting the Flotilla. If it takes a little longer to fit out our </span>
  <em>
    <span>Knights Errant, </span>
  </em>
  <span>then so be it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A snort drew Tali’s attention to Captain ‘Mal as he turned away from Joker and walked over to the Holo-Conference. She smirked and asked, “Is the Knight-Commander not satisfied with his equipment?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Captain bristled slightly. “The ‘Knight-Commander’ is quite happy with his own equipment, but is genuinely concerned about that of his ‘Squires’.” He leaned forward towards the holograms. “You’re calling on us more and more, and the wear is showing in the equipment. Either dial back the Ops-Tempo, or allocate more resources for our gear. Otherwise there won’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> any </span>
  <em>
    <span>Knights; </span>
  </em>
  <span>just corpses.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone in the room tensed as they felt a familiar presence touch their minds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While it was incredibly controlled and restricted; Tali could sense the apprehension and worry from Ayita, though Tali was pretty sure that she was the only one who could tell. Captain ‘Mal might’ve sensed it as well, but if so he never said anything about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The roiling, inky-black mass of clouds and shadows floated into the bridge; coalescing into a familiar shape, an almost alluring female form while Emerald Green Eyes shone through the darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mistress…” Mal said with a heavy hint of sarcasm while giving a light but still mocking bow, while Tali nodded at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the bridge crew stayed focused on their tasks, but all glanced at the figure from time to time. It was rare to see ‘The Mistress’ outside of her quarters, which just so happened to be directly across from Cato and Ayita’s quarters; or away from her Apprentices. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The Knight-Commander need not show us such deference; we are not your queen, nor shall we ever be.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ayita replied, though everyone could sense her amusement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali had to resist the urge to giggle; it was a running joke that Mal would sarcastically treat ‘The Mistress’ like she was Queen Lun reincarnate, and Ayita always reacted the exact same way by acting like it was a case of mistaken identity; but playing along with the mans delusions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, the light banter fell away as a feeling of moroseness began to emanate from Ayita; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We bring grave news… The Vortessence has shown us that another has arrived here in this world. Another who is… important… to the cause of our freedom. But this one cannot hope to save this individual alone; so we, as your ally, request your assistance in this matter.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Admirals looked at each other, before looking at Ayita; “And may we ask why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You may, but our answer is likely not to be to your satisfaction.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She paused and looked down, likely contemplating her words; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We have sensed, and the Vortessence has shown us, that there is another human on this colony.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She said, quickly typing in some coordinates; which pointed to an Asari colony in the Terminus not far away.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “But, with methods closed even to us, he has somehow… appeared there suddenly. It should be impossible, but this human was not there; and then suddenly there.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rael crossed his arms, while everyone else shared some confused looks; “So you’re saying that he just… popped in out of nowhere?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That is… correct; and that is what troubles us. We have not seen such a display of power since…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ayita trailed off, while Tali swallowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Raan and ‘Mal both shuddered, knowing that she was referring to the Nihilanth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other Admirals looked at each other, and Rael gave a reluctant nod; “If only to help preserve our new alliance and to hide it from the council; we agree to assist you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Outwardly there was no reaction, beyond Ayita inclining her head towards Rael in a show of respect that surprised the Quarians; who, even after two years of a mutually beneficial Alliance with humans, were still used to being bullied into submission.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And so another is saved, We thank the Rael’Zorah for this display of trust.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She said, before turning to leave.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “We shall commune with the Vortessence to determine the best possible course of action in dealing with these… Slavers…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ayita practically spat the last word out, while her shadowed form reached up and massaged her cloudy wrists; something everyone took note of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali swallowed, remembering the broken manicals around Ulysses arms and neck; something he had hidden very well with his cloak. While Ayita herself had never been captured; others had been, and Tali knew that it was likely that the Young Woman in front of her was probably experiencing the memories of the captured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the Admirals nodded and their holograms disappeared, Tali felt Ayita's mind withdraw from hers; even as the mass of Shadow’s and Clouds turned away and floated out of the bridge, the feeling of foreboding leaving everyone's minds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a breath, and breathed a sigh of relief; even as everyone else let their shoulders drop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The past two years had allowed Ayita to mellow out a lot, and allow her to adjust to life in a normal society; but by the Ancestors, did she frighten everyone. Tali knew the difference between ‘The Mistress’ and Ayita’Zorah, but she was still terrifying when channeling her persona of being a living </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kelek’miin</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Captain 'Zorah, please report to the medical bay."</span>
  </em>
  <span> The intercom barked out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali frowned heavily, they had only just entered FTL; and while she had been busy the past few hours, she had still noted that Garrus had yet to come talk to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kal had come up to the bridge, but he hadn't seemed panicked; and he definitely would have told her if Garrus had been injured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned her gaze to Kal, and he looked away from Kasumi; the woman seemingly amused by him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both seemed to feel the Captains eyes on them, and Kal winced before walking forward. "Er, Captain… would you mind if I accompanied you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali narrowed her eyes, while Kal and Kasumi exchanged nervous glances. "Very well, Ensign Goto if you would please follow. Captain 'Mal, you have the conn." It was an opportunity to catch up with her friend at least, as she hadn't had the chance to talk with Kas since their mission on Omega.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although she had the distinct feeling that would be the last thing on her mind once she reached the medical bay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian may have been a veteran and long since hardened by Black Mesa and his ‘Employment’ by that damned Spook. But he still retained many of his old personality traits and quirks. Among others was his mouth; he may have been a Marine, but he could swear like a sailor when it came down to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Shit! Oh Shit! Oh Shit!” He shouted as he bobbed and weaved through the crowd, trying to get to some kind of cover; even as the four eyed aliens fired indiscriminately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As coldhearted as it sounded, he didn’t really care, just as long as they weren’t shooting at </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>; because Adrian had no clue over whether or not his PCV could handle whatever these alien bastards were shooting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian stumbled into an alleyway; panting for breath. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Squeak!SqueSqueak!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian Scowled, “What is it sparky?” He asked between breaths. The long years spent mostly alone with only the Shockroach for company had long since allowed Adrian to learn how to decipher the Sentient Alien bugs' noises.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aya had thought the little guy cute…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head and refocusing on the task at hand, Adrian jostled the Shockroach; “What is it?” he repeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“SqueaSqueakSquea-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Shockroach replied, and Adrian stared at the sentient bug like he had gone insane.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sparky are you nuts? We have no clue what the hell those guy’s weapons can do to me.” Adrian protested, but was already edging towards the edge of the alleyway as the crowds rushed past; no one noticing him in the confusion and panic that gripped them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sparky buzzed slightly, and gave a light jolt to Adrians arm, prompting a curse from the Marine; “Alright! Alright, fine… jeez you’re pushy, you know that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Eek…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian checked his HUD and brought up his inventory; apparently along with his MP5SD, and his grenade launcher and the ammo that came with both, the spook had left Adrian a few more weapons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His M40A1 Sniper Rifle, which was all but useless in these close Quarters; Adrian’s Sniper School Training notwithstanding. His .357 Desert Eagle, while very useful, was severely wanting in terms of ammo; meaning that it was an emergency fallback weapon and nothing more. His SPAS-12, which was again useless in these kinds of crowds; he was more likely to hit a friendly or a noncombatant than one of those four eyed bastards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t even consider his K-Bar or the Pipe Wrench.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So that left him two weapons since Adrian had long since ruled out his MP5; as even after all these years, he still had yet to master the guns recoil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Suppressed Glock-17 Aya had let him ‘Borrow’ until they got out of Black Mesa; and Sparky the Shockroach. Adrian pulled out said Glock and stared at it; even as he noted that the crowds had thinned out considerably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took another peek, and saw that it was just the four eyed Aliens left in the immediate area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“SqueakEek…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adrian gave a soft smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As annoying and as pushy as the little bug could be sometimes, and as much as Adrian threatened to squish Sparky or drop him in water; the two were still friends. “Thanks for letting me keep my promise Sparky.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“SqueakSqueak!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian snorted, “And now the moment is past; alrighty then…” Adrian put away the Glock, while drawing his .357 Desert Eagle in his left hand; Sparky’s neon blue glow increased as Adrian adjusted his right hand to allow the Shockroach to get a better position. He took a deep breath, and felt the Nanites that his PCV regularly injected into his bloodstream to increase his healing factor, strength, and endurance practically buzz with the excitement of the prospect of combat; not that that was even possible of course.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go teach these sons a bitchs a lesson in kickassery.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus paced the room nervously, even as Professor Solus and Dr. Chambers did their exam on Lutum. He still had no clue as to what he was going to tell Tali; because it was entirely dependent on the results of the test. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Personally, he was conflicted on what he hoped about those results. They could mean he was a father, but then he’d be just as culpable as Lutum’s... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Titan’s cursed name! She deserves her real name back,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the girl’s mother for leaving her to her fate. Or they could say he wasn’t her father, but then he’d be obligated to track down </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> her parents...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He growled under his breath. “And give them both a swift kick in the groin for </span>
  <em>
    <span>abandoning</span>
  </em>
  <span> a child!”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Chambers gave him an odd look, “Did you say something Garrus?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking himself out of his thoughts, and a little embarrassed at his loss of control, he said; “No-No… just… thinking.” He looked away and sat down in a chair; giving the Girl, he refused to call her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dirt</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a reassuring look as he did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave a soft buzz of unease in reply; glancing between Garrus and the humans in the room, squeaking in distress whenever Mordin got near her. Normally it would be a cause for amusement from Garrus, as Mordin tended to draw that kind of reaction from the children on the ship; but this time he didn’t find it funny, as Mordin had gotten a blood sample to run the DNA and Genetic tests.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That Salarian was obsessed with needles, Garrus was sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-stole some Combine Pulse Plugs from the armory in City 1?” His head perked up, recognizing the voice as Kasumi; one of the humans Tali had become friends with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No you didn’t, perhaps you can tell me later Kas.” He heard Tali reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it alright if we come in with you?” That was Kal, and Garrus swallowed; both grateful and a little unnerved. If Tali’s… brother in all but name essentially, was trying to keep her distracted; that was a pretty good indicator on how screwed he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… don’t see why not; but if it is a private matter, then you should leave.” Tali replied, walking through the hatchway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus stood and walked up to her, and her posture shifted from curious to concerned; “Garrus? What’s wrong?” She asked, taking note of his drooping fringe and mandibles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kal and Kas exchanged a glance, and Garrus gave them a nod; and the two of them took the hint and walked over to talk with Dr. Chambers and Professor Solus who were currently running the tests.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” he shifted uneasily but maintained eye contact, “possibly congratulations, because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> be a father?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali blinked and stared at him; before she closed her eyes and visor palmed, “...Did you pick up </span>
  <em>
    <span>another </span>
  </em>
  <span>child for the crew to adopt?” She asked, half laughing and mostly sarcastic; clearly thinking he was joking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus buzzed in that way he had when he wasn’t sure he was about to piss her off. “There might not be much choice in the matter of adoption, depending on what the Doctors say.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved slightly and turned, revealing a malnourished and scared Turian girl. “This is Tali. I trust her with everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Girl stared up at Tali in wonder, tilting her head with a curious buzz; “I sense… kindness…” the girl whispered, but edged toward Garrus nonetheless. Tali narrowed her eyes, looking back and forth between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Garrus… You can’t mean…” She said slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He buzzed slightly in unease, “We don’t know until the tests are finished, but… please don’t pass out like with Ori.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That time I was justified.” Tali snapped before she took a calming breath, “And how have they not determined the parentage?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something to do with the fact that she’s Vortal.” Garrus replied with a shrug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Vortal abilities messing with tests. Latched onto you mentally. Parentage is indeterminate. But presumably you are the father.” Professor Solus interrupted them, the Turian girl giving a loud squeak and hiding behind Garrus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what does that mean?” Tali asked, looking between the two; still trying to catch up with the fact that Garrus may have had a child out of Bonding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus was thankful she was still talking. When Tali got mad, she got quiet... or she got her shotgun. “It means I need to track her mother down and give her a sock in the mandibles for abandoning her child.” He glanced over at his </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> daughter. “It also means she needs a better name than </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lutum</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali blinked while the girl, Lutum, buzzed in surprise; “Why? What does </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lutum</span>
  </em>
  <span> mean?” She asked, already fearing the answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus huffed and scratched his frill. “It means ‘Dirt’. No child should go through life being told everyone is </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to walk on them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The child stared up at them both, “What do you mean? I was weak… that was what mother told me, that I had to use other powers to be strong.” She said innocently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus had to fight down an actual growl of fury on hearing that; “That’s rich, if your mother is who I think she is; considering the fact that she was a Cabal.” He huffed angrily, and began to pace the room. As he began to calm down, a thought came to his mind; and felt a slight smile cross his face. “Tali… kiddo, I think I’ve got a name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” The girl hopped up and looked up at Garrus with hope in her eyes; practically bouncing up and down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali crossed her arms, and Garrus knew that she was smiling under her mask; “Yes Garrus, do enlighten us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus knelt down, and placed his hands on the girls shoulders; “How about Vestris?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean after the old Turian spirit of Family?” She asked with wide eyes, almost like she was reciting a dictionary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The very same.” He replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali seemed to think it over, “Well… I certainly think it suits you Ms. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vakarian</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She said, looking down at the girl; bouncing on her toes with barely contained excitement. It took a second for both Turians to fully register what she had said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus buzzed for a moment. “Well then; looks like I need to track down a laser engraver.” He gently tapped Vestris’ brow plate. “Can’t have my daughter running around Bare-faced now, can I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Solus and Kelly smiled as Garrus and Tali left the room with their new daughter, having already chased Kal and Kasumi out; and returned to their respective labs. Kelly, attending to her duties as ship's Psychiatrist, already began taking notes of the newly named Vestris and her effect on Garrus and Tali; while Mordin went back to his experiments on trying to find suitable replacements for the Antlion Extract for the Quarian Cure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither noticed that the terminal that they had used to test Vestris and Garrus’s DNA flashed from “Data Inconclusive” to “No Match” for a very brief moment; it was only a second or two, before it flashed again and the words were replaced with “Data Corrupted”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one would know for a long while the true results of the test.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Commander ‘Mal, could you please call the Mistress to the conference room?” Benezia heard Samara ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of Course Justicar Samara; she’s on her way now.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Quarian replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our thanks.” Samara said, shutting off the comms channel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benezia paid it little mind as she examined the latest reports regarding the production lines of the weapons and the armor systems on the ship. She wasn’t sure why, but she had felt nothing but a pall of dread and despair as of late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had started when the ship departed into FTL for the colony under attack by the Batarians; and Shephard just so happens to sense her Father on that same planet? There were just too many coincidences this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrex and Samara sat across from her, also checking the reports. “Hm… We need to turn others to our side, my people in particular. The problem is that the Turians and Salarians are watching Tuchanka like Varren; so any attempts at starting up production facilities would probably be met with indiscriminate nuking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As you have told us Battlemaster… and told us… and told us.” Benezia replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It honestly felt like they were talking in circles now, and all of them knew it. The fact of the matter was that while everyone else was busy dealing with smaller matters; the three of them had become the unofficial strategic planners for the new ‘Systems Alliance’ as they had started to call themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was frustrating to say the least; but the fact of the matter was that they were stuck. Any potential action taken would likely result in Tevos going on a campaign of subtle but total Genocide of the Quarian people; and all out and open Genocide of humanity and the Vortigaunts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benezia set down her data-slate and rubbed her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had read up on human history to find a base to work with regarding how best to deal with them; but the fact of the matter was that even now, humanity was still mostly divided into dozens of different cultures. She had managed to compartmentalize these cultures into two camps; but it was still a dangerous degree of oversimplification in her opinion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One side, and those most likely to support the Combine and later the Council, were the collectivists; the ones who believed society took precedence over the individual. The two biggest and most infamous Collectivists in human History were Adolf Hitler and Joseph Stalin. Of the two, Hitler she dismissed as a nutjob that happened to be a good speaker and a man who had everything going for him at the right time. The fact that his ‘Empire’ collapsed after less than a decade attested to his effectiveness as a Statesman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Stalin she found to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> Asari-like; very much Like Tevos in fact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them were drawn out of their thoughts when a familiar presence touched their minds, announcing their arrival.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>About time. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Benezia thought to herself; wondering what had taken the girl so long to get there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benezia blinked and the other two started as the feminine shaped mass of shadows floated into their room; before the door shut behind her, and Ayita dropped her disguise and slumped into a chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate this.” Ayita’Zorah stated bluntly, glaring around the table at the other three. “Why am I doing this?” She demanded, for what felt like the twentieth time just this month alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>These humans…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Benezia rubbed her temples to stave off her growing headache; she had never met another species that had tried her patience as much as the Batarians when they had made first contact with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because the only thing the council respects is power and wisdom, the latter of which my people have corrupted to mean influence and age.” Benezia said simply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shephard growled angrily, while Samara shook her head; “In the olden days, such a view was seen as correct and just; but it has since been corrupted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's the problem!” Shephard snapped, “It should be up to your populaces to decide who is best to lead, not just a special few; and more than that, our leaders should not have such influence into our lives.” She leaned back in her chair with a groan. “My people, Americans, our whole belief in government ran on ‘Leave me the hell alone, and I'll leave you the hell alone’. What is so difficult to grasp with that?” She fumed, “Fix your problems yourself; I’m not your parent who drops everything to fix your problems.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benezia raised an eyebrow and quickly made a note; another view into the human psyche, the individualist side of the spectrum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrex just laughed, “Ah… never truer words have been spoken; but unfortunately, this messy business called politics now demands our attention.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Samara nodded, “Indeed, as much as I wish to leave you to train your apprentices, it is time for you to start learning the political game that is statecraft. As Matriarch Benezia said, ‘The Mistress’ is the personification of the power and wisdom you can draw upon and channel through the Vortessence; even if you yourself lack those traits, though I very much doubt that. As such, our sisters will see </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>; or rather </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Mistress</span>
  </em>
  <span> as the leader and the one pulling the strings of intrigue. Even if that is not the case.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benezia hummed as she added, “Appearances matter, young Mistress Shephard. The very disrespect of Asari for objective truth, indeed, our disbelief in its very existence; leads us to view all stated facts as instruments for furtherance of one ulterior purpose or another.” fighting down a smile as she did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That human Ambassador, George Kennan, may as well have been describing Asari; as accurately as he had described the Russians.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Elder T’Soni crossed her hands and took a centering breath. They were preparing to embark on a tremendously dangerous task, even more so than the assault on the besieged colony; they were about to enter the Asari Political Arena. Benezia </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ayita and what she represented if the Matriarch was to save her own people from themselves. She needed to be direct, clear, and above all genuine. She had to resist the centuries of ingrained political duplicity, or she would poison the young Vortal Mistress to her advice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those appearances will be crucial in the coming days. By intervening on an Asari colony, we are essentially declaring that the Matriarchs of the Republics are incompetant to protect their own.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which they are.” Wrex said bluntly, prompting a dirty look from Samara; and a resigned wince from Benezia herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita blinked and tilted her head, “We’re just there to rescue my father... and helping the people there.” She said, sounding confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benezia rubbed her eyes, a habit she had fallen into as of late. “By going there at all, we are intervening. The Councilors will not see it any other way, no matter the outcome. As much as we put a pretty face on it; the Asari rule through two things, the Illusion of our power, and terror. And what I mean by terror, is ‘Politics through Murder’; I have little doubts that I was assigned to the Council expedition so that Tevos, in her paranoid delusions, could dismantle and quietly kill off any of my supporters in the Council governments.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I have little doubts that the team of Commandos, the two junior Justicars, and the Secret Police units sent to ‘escort’ me on Illium were there to quiet me; and just in case I refused, they brought overwhelming numbers to subdue me and drag me to </span>
  <em>
    <span>mīsit’irawī chamiberi</span>
  </em>
  <span>, where I would have never been heard from again.” Samara added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>T’Soni sighed and leaned heavily on the table. “It is likely that the colony itself is suffering from some manner of political reprisal, though it will be framed as a tragedy and played for political favors. By saving the colony, which I wholly expect everyone intends to do, we will be treading indelicately upon the political games of women who were accomplished stateswomen and murderers while your people still thought the Earth was flat. They will not take kindly to that intrusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> the persona of </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Mistress</span>
  </em>
  <span> if we are to keep them off balance long enough to rally allies. Only then can we save your people, and mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shephard stared at the Matriarchs for a moment, but neither heard nor felt any duplicity from them; only an ageless weariness and resignation, but tinged with hope. “Very well. I will play the part for the time being. How should I act when we encounter your people so they... may send the right message?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two Matriarchs and a scarred Battlemaster began coaching the young woman on how best to confound the ancient political masters of the Citadel Council.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Zap.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato chuckled quietly as Ori’s face practically split in half in happiness as her hands sparked in a more controlled manner. “Zappy!” She exclaimed happily, looking up at Cato as he sat in the chair; “Did it daddy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato laughed as he reached down and picked up his daughter, bouncing her on his knee as he did so; “That you did Ori, you did great!” and he meant it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was funny how whenever someone else's child showed you something ‘amazing’; you would always plaster on a fake smile, patiently nod and agree with them while waiting to get the hell away. Cato liked kids, enough that Shala would always put him on babysitting duty on the liveships whenever he had the spare time; but even his own, seemingly infinite, patience had been stretched thin on many occasions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was good practice for now it seemed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ori’s temper tantrums were very rare, but a sight to behold; blowing out every single light in the compartment being one example that came to mind. An early nap and time out had been the word of the day after that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>impressive that she was already showing skill in manipulating her electrical powers; Cato just hoped that the mental blocks that Ulysses had put up stopping her from communing with the hive would continue to hold, as Ayita had warned him that they would fall once Ori reached a certain skill level or age.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whichever came first apparently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The entrance to their quarters opened; and Cato smiled as Ori exclaimed, “Mamma!” spinning around and rushing over to hug Ayita as the door closed behind her, the woman dropping her shadowy disguise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita smiled and picked up their daughter, bouncing the girl on her hip, “Hi there Ori, how was your day?” She asked, already walking over to Cato who had remained seated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fun! How your day?” Ori asked in kind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh very boring Ori, but it just got a lot better now that you’re here.” Ayita replied, pulling up a rocking chair next to Cato; who just smiled at his bondmate and child.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How was it really?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cato asked telepathically, since he could sense a bit of apprehension from Ayita.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes flashed even as Ori babbled on about Cato teaching her how to focus; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Not good in all honesty. The Asari truly are masters of Terror; only the Soviets and the Combine can really challenge them in that regard.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She replied, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Learning on how to deal with them and how to be a Stateswoman is… tiring.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato smiled as Ori turned to him and reached out with her arms. Quickly obliging her, he quickly set her on his lap; bouncing her up and down as he did so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Terror?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asked. Out of all the words that he could have picked to describe an Asari, Terrifying was not one word he would have chosen. If they had been talking about Krogan, or even the Vortigaunts to some degree; then he would have agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Politics through Murder.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ayita said bluntly, and Cato had fight down a scowl; remembering his peoples near genocide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a long moment, he said simply; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Let us not think about such dark thoughts </span>
  </em>
  <span>Huneey</span>
  <em>
    <span>, let us simply enjoy the time we have to play with Ori before we arrive on the planet.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita’s smile returned and she nodded, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“On that, my husband, we are agreed.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali gripped the holotable as the battlegroup emerged from FTL.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was nervous. The whole crew was nervous as a matter of fact, though everyone worked hard to control it. Ayita, being the master of emotions that she was, had closed off her mind to everyone; which Tali knew was to hide the young woman's own trepidation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali herself couldn’t help but think about Vestris; the poor kid had been taken from one dangerous life and thrust into another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali closed her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She loved Garrus, she well and truly did; and she knew that he had been honest when he said that it had been a one time fling that he had truly believed nothing had come of it. But Tali still couldn’t help but feel a little hurt that she wasn’t his first relationship; but that wasn’t fair to him, as unlike Quarians who mostly bonded for life, almost all of the other races did not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, there were exceptions to that rule; Kal’s grandfather for example had five different relationships, all of which produced at least one child, before he had been Killed in Action.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head and refocused on the task at hand as the sensors began pinging with contacts; and the bridge crew, now mostly Quarians with a few humans to help in case something went wrong with the translation softwares or the UI’s, began rattling off various reports and contacts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain, we have arrived one light minute out from Ikari.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded to the helmsman. “Start the clock.” A 30 second timer began counting on her console.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sensor imaging coming in ma’am. 20 ships detected: eight transports, eleven frigate-weight ships, and one Batarian Occupation Cruiser. All craft are in fixed orbits”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Send the data to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wol’Nosc</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Weapons, program salvo one to strike the cruiser.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whole ship shuddered as Normandy’s spinal batteries launched a pair of the Combine modified ‘Trident III’ missiles. There were twin flashes as their motors kicked in, propelling them to half the speed of light.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Carrier </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wol’Nosc</span>
  </em>
  <span> confirms, Captain: Alpha Flight launched and en route to staging coordinates.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hummed absently as she imagined the heavily modified shuttles and their payloads of Disruptor Torpedoes FTL jumping to 30 seconds above and below the colony in preparation for their own attack runs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-10, ma’am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gripped the console tighter. “All hands, make ready to jump.” The light changed as the clock counted down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>5...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>4...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>3...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>2...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>1...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jump!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pilot A/N: Right, so now we get into the action after getting caught up with the past year and a half time skip. I honestly don’t have much to say, beyond some behind the scenes stuff that happened for this chapter.<br/>When we decided to bring Adrian Shepard into the story, we were actually kind of stumped as to what kind of personality he should have; since like Gordon Freeman, he really has next to none to speak of beyond what was written into the Promotional Material by Gearbox. And fittingly for Half Life lore, anything regarding Shepard is treated as “Schrodinger's Canon”; meaning maybe it’s canonical, maybe it isn’t, it all depends on what purpose G-Man has for Adrian.<br/>Then I remembered something, ‘Shepard's Mind’; which I remembered watching as a young lad while ‘Freeman’s Mind’ was on its hiatus. Well, since Ian is a newcomer to the Half Life fandom; I showed it to him, and Ian got hooked and binged it within a day or two.<br/>So while our Shepard isn’t Krim’s Adrian Shepard; he does take a lot of inspiration from him. Chiefly, he’s Krim’s Adrian Shepard after being employed for nearly 20 years by the G-Man doing all of G-Man’s dirty work. He still has some of that comedic spark in him, but most of it’s been ground away.<br/>Now, I said in last chapters Authors Notes that Tevos would be drawn in contrast with Stalin; and that’s on full display here with Benezia outright making said comparison.<br/>Beyond that I don’t have much to say here, how ‘bout you Ian?<br/>Ian A/N: My only real comment of note is my favorite part of this chapter: introducing the Normandy to combat.<br/>I’ll be honest that certain cliches and tropes of military sci-fi have always irked me, and everyone’s fear of using ‘Nukes’ in combat is a big one; especially since every setting then creates a “main gun” for every ship that is just as hideously dangerous, though inevitably less powerful. So Pilot and I designed the Normandy to be built around being a long range Nuke Sniper.<br/>You’ll get the chance to really see her shine next chapter. Stay tuned.<br/>Pilot: Right then, a TV Tropes page and review would be loved and appreciated.<br/>Leave a review on this story, let us know what you guys think.<br/>And we will see ya when we see ya.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 19 Act 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ayita Shephard, Lambda Resistance; Cato'Zorah nar Rayya, hired Quarian of the Council Funded Relay 314 Expedition. Both dissatisfied with their lot in this universe; one under the heel of a Inter-Universal Empire, and the other under the boot of an Apathetic Galactic Council. Together they will change the Galaxy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was a lurch as the Normandy slammed down the lightspeed barrier. The Human ship’s vertical orientation made the shift more comfortable, but they really needed more time to work on calibrating the gravity compensators.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clean emergence ma’am; only 750 km drift. All craft reporting in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali nodded, but remained silent. Everyone in the fleet knew their jobs; probably better than she did, but she was ‘Chosen of </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Mistress’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so she was the de facto Commodore. There wouldn’t be any need to issue commands until-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Con, LIDAR: aspect change in the Batarian formation. Frigates are splitting up to protect the cruiser and the transports, and...” the Quarian manning the sensor console looked up at her. “Reclassifying three Frigates to ‘Pillar of Damnation’ Class Destroyers. They’re on a slow approach. The Cruiser is hailing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali gave a sour look to Captain ‘Mal, who just huffed in return before turning to the sensor tech. “Are they transmitting their unconditional surrender?” The tech’s incredulous look was his only response. “Then ignore them. Have </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wol’Nosc</span>
  </em>
  <span> scramble the rest of her strike craft and her EWAR birds and start jamming all comm frequencies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali stood back and watched. Not only was the Captain a gifted Vortal, he was a veteran warship commander. She would never get a better chance to learn than this moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“10 seconds until missile detonation, Captain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Mal shifted back on his heels. “Now we find out if these Human missiles are all they’re cracked up to be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali nodded absently as she watched the drive plumes of the advancing Batarian destroyers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the timer reached zero, there was a tiny flash of light in the distance. It seemed as if every alarm on the bridge went off. “Shut those off!” Captain ‘Mal barked out. The bridge quickly returned to normal. “That’s better. What’s the status on the cruiser?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hologram projector in the middle of the command deck lit up with an image of a normal looking Batarian cruiser; normal that is, except for the uncontrolled tumble and the two four meter wide holes neatly burned through her side. Her uncontrolled movement showed a matching pair on the other side of her 150 meter girth. The screen also showed three of the escorting Frigates maneuvering away from the stricken cruiser. The fourth had collapsed in on itself, having caught the edge of one of the laser strikes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali blew an impressed raspberry. “I’d say the new missiles worked out nicely.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Mal chuffed. “That they do ma’am.” He turned towards Tali in a formal Parade Rest. “By your command Ma’am?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali appreciated the formality, however unnecessary it felt. “Signal the strike group to attack. Cruiser </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maladus</span>
  </em>
  <span> will advance as our wing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Normandy</span>
  </em>
  <span> and her escort, a 100 year old salvaged Turian Cruiser began to advance on the Batarians who were now in complete disarray. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wol’Nosc</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s fighter squadron and her remaining four bombers flashed by, making straight towards the Destroyer squadron which had turned to face the origin of the nuclear lasers. Tali almost wanted to advance at flank speed towards the Batarians, but they needed to keep clear of their Carrier’s first bomber wing which should be making their own attack run...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two sets of disruptor torpedoes streaked into the wounded cruiser and her remaining escorts at .01c from above and below the orbital plane. By the time the missiles entered into the GUARDIAN systems 50 kilometer range, they had less than 1/50th of a second to react. The cruiser and all of her escorts evaporated in the resulting gravity shockwaves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Mal’s heel struck the deck and laughed. “Ha! Crazy </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bosh’tets</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Signal the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maladus; </span>
  </em>
  <span>ahead Flank to Ikari. Tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wol’Nosc</span>
  </em>
  <span> to pick up her strike craft once they’re done with the destroyers, then move to blockade the relay route.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali could see on the secondary tracking monitor that the new ‘Particle Cloud’ shield system on their fighters had spared all but one fighter from being swept by the Destroyers’ Guardian systems. Once in range, their new Combine Pulse Cannons made short work of the defending laser nodes and K-Barrier emitters. The bombers had followed behind and smashed the now defenseless ships.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At flank speed, the two cruisers rushed up to the remaining four Frigates who were still trying to determine which direction the actual attack was coming from. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maladus </span>
  </em>
  <span>struck first with her lovingly maintained heavy gun. Whether it was Turian engineering, Quarian ingenuity, or just technological stagnation, the 100 year old gun was just as fast and powerful as her modern counterparts and shredded one Frigate in seconds. The troop and slave carriers descended back to the planet’s surface while the three remaining Frigates made a run on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Normandy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>One unwisely passed slightly above the two cruisers. Only shrapnel came out the other side. ‘Mal targeted one of the remaining two with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Normandy’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> mixed missile and Pulse cannon close in weapons. The deluge of targets and exotic energy overwhelmed the small ship’s defensive systems as her port side was ripped open like a frayed seam on a pressure suit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last frigate used the second’s bulk to shield it from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Normandy’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>guns, and made a mad dash for the relay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali keyed her comm. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wol’Nosc</span>
  </em>
  <span> Actual, this is Fleet Actual; one Frigate on approach to your position.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Copy, Fleet Actual. Moving to intercept.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her monitor showed her own Frigates leap from behind Ikari’s moon into an encircling formation, while bombers swarmed around the satellite. The lone escort ship was hammered with fire from all directions and sailed on a ballistic course into deep space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Captain ‘Mal looked over at Tali. “I do believe we’ve won, ma’am. Care to do the honor?” He gestured to the comm station. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled wickedly and keyed the All-Fleet channel. “Attention </span>
  <em>
    <span>Normandy</span>
  </em>
  <span> Battle Group; all craft set Condition two and commence Patrol Operations.” She could almost feel the deck vibrating from the cheering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked over to ‘Mal. “Knight Commander,” she smirked at his long suffering look, “the skies over Ikari are clear. Make it rain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Mal snapped a sharp salute and activated his own comm station. “All ground teams, this is the Captain. You are clear to commence ground operations.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both watched as their own dedicated close-air-support fighters streaked out towards the planet below, followed by the assault shuttles carrying the Quarian Assault teams in the first Quarian planetary assault operation in more than 300 years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lan’Vigar knew that today was going to be different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The past few weeks, ever since he had arrived, had been spent doing nothing but training. It hadn’t really been a few weeks, just a few days, but time was different in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rooms</span>
  </em>
  <span>; you could spend what felt like and looked like weeks in the Vortessence, when in reality it had only been a few hours at most.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was incredibly draining to do it, but it was something that Lan had thrown himself into with all the determination he could muster. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> could muster… that did prompt a small smile, that he could think that and not associate his accomplishments with his clan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That smile faded as he thought of his parents; they would both try and parade him around as an example of clan ‘Vigar and the traits associated with them. Lan was only eighteen, but it was amazing how much of a child he had been when he’d first arrived on the ship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“L-L-Lan… are y-y-you sure that all of you will be safe?” He turned to look down at Veetor, the twelve year old staring up at him with wide eyes. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> too young to go with the rest of the apprentices into this combat environment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the ones that were too young would be staying behind and talking with Dr. Chambers and the human female called Miranda; but Veetor was the oldest of the group by a long shot. Still, no sense in worrying the little guy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be fine Veetor, you know us; we all got each other's backs. Right guys?” He looked at the twenty other older trainees, and all of them nodded and made sounds of agreement. They were all Quarians, the only other Trainees that weren’t were too young like Veetor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And you shall have us to protect you all…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Even though he was slowly getting used to it, the Mistress and her habit of appearing from the shadows still managed to make Lan and all the others jump in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then her words fully registered in his mind, and Lan took note of Sergeant ‘Reegar and Ensign Goto flanking the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kelek’miin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. As much as he tried to squash it; Lan couldn’t help but feel a bit of apprehension and excitement. They had never seen the Mistress in combat before, and while she had trained them; she never directly engaged with them or sparred with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was an opportunity to see the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kelek’miin</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s power; to see if the myths were true.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Dropship’s began to spin up their engines, and the Marines began to board the craft; each of the apprentices splitting off in pairs to each dropship. Lan shifted his gaze over to his dropship, and looked at his omnitool; blinking in confusion, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Am I the only one assigned to this ship?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, The Lan’Vigar is to stay with us…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lan jumped, and quickly felt a rush of heat to his cheeks as he realized that he had let his mental barriers drop; allowing everyone else feel his uncertainty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Mistress floated up to him, and a shadowy hand extended from the mass of inky black clouds; flicking him in the forehead. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The Lan’Vigar must observe caution, as we are to land in a den of wolves; all too ready to tear our minds to shreds to grip the power we wield.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lan and the others shuddered as they recalled Matriarch Benezia’s warnings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course Mistress.” Lan replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kelek’miin </span>
  </em>
  <span>nodded, and turned and floated into the dropship; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Enough of this talk; we have much work to do, and little time to do it.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>ZAP!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Four eyed alien screamed and dropped his gun as it exploded. Adrian just shook his head as he quickly put a .357 Deagle round into the Aliens head; the round punching through its armor. It really was just sad to him that their shields or whatever could only protect them from one measly explosion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anything short of amputation, his PCV could mostly fix.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although the shrapnel in his ass, as one example, was still less than amusing; the nanites had long since pushed them out and healed the injuries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>WHAP!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adria staggered slightly, and ducked back into cover; muttering curses under his breath as one of the Aliens that he had yet to kill was still blasting away at the spot he had just been. Adrian snorted and jogged through the rubble, the nanites making it seem like he was sprinting like a marathon runner, and quickly flanked them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tossing a satchel charge, he watched as it landed in their midst; the Aliens scrambling away from it, except one idiot who activated some kind of holographic wrist thing, and he pointed it at the charge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever he was doing didn’t matter, as Adrian pressed the big red button; and the satchel charge practically vaporized the cluster of four eyed aliens, taking out at least five or six. He checked his suit power, and noted that his PCV was already down to 63%; and that was just from a few bursts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Have to be careful, ain’t dealing with dumbass Aliens this time; I’m dealing with smart ones now.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought to himself, quickly pulling out one of his tripmines; and attached it to the piece of wall he had taken cover behind. Being careful to not trip the infrared laser, he quickly covered the mine with more rubble so that it wouldn’t be seen; then he popped out of cover and fired a burst at the Aliens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He waited until he heard them running towards him to try and simply overwhelm his position through sheer numbers; then he sprinted away as fast as his nanite enhanced legs could carry him. The Aliens barked words after him, their language reminding Adrian of Arabic; and they were no doubt screaming after him to stop running so they could kill him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck you E.T!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought angrily, even as the Aliens glowing weapons spat bright orange traces of some kind after him. “Shit-shit-shit-fuck!” He snarled, ducking behind cover. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why hasn’t the mine gone off yet?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>KABOOM!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian smirked, even as the screaming reached his ears; digging into his go back, he pulled out another tripmine, prepared to start the whole process over again. He was so focused on what was on the ground; he didn’t hear the approach of the dropships carrying his saviors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita narrowed her eyes, and allowed her sorrow at the destruction surrounding her to flow outward into the others around her. Kasumi and Kal both understood it; but the team of Marines and Lan seemed a little unnerved at the rare display of emotion from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kelek’miin</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beyond anger of course, but Ayita had an image to maintain; an image she despised, but a necessary one regardless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lan swallowed and took a step forward; and Ayita spared him a glance, and the young apprentice seemed to gather his courage, saying “Mistress… what is wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita wanted to snort in response; but opted for a dignified sigh instead, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It is saddening to us; The Lan’Vigar has not experienced such a loss, but we have. It seems inevitable, across dimensions and races; that others will always advance themselves at the expense of others.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She mused, even as she sensed dozens of hostiles converging on their position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She also sensed what Cato had identified as an Asari Huntress, one that seemed to be enthralled by that Tevos bitch. As much as she wanted to free her or kill her, Ayita knew that the Asari had to live and have their enslavement continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benezia and Samara wanted her to put on a show, so the Vortal Woman; the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kelek’miin</span>
  </em>
  <span> would gladly do so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking her head, she turned to Kal and Kasumi; and said to them and them alone, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Find my Father, he is on the opposite side of the city.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kal blinked, while Kas winced; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ayita, I may be good; but not that good. In an active warzone, I would need a big distraction.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kasumi replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita turned her attention back to the group of Batarians charging their position; the group slowly taking up defensive positions. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Then you are about to get one.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>And with those words, she widened her link to Lan and the Marines; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Prepare yourselves; and Apprentice… watch and learn, as what we have taught you shall be put into action through us.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She stated, before spreading her arms; allowing black mist to spread across the entire open area of the city block. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the Quarians point of view, she had literally spread herself all over the area; but to Ayita, it was just a smokescreen while she snuck up behind the Batarians. Once that was done, she dropped the black mist while hiding herself in the shadows of a destroyed building; coalescing the mist into a ‘False Shadow’, another trick that she had learned by accessing the memories of the Vortessence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Making sure her voice projected itself from the False Shadow, Ayita shouted; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Show yourself, Enslaver of Sentients; we desire to speak with you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smirked as all the Batarians visible to her from where she sat hidden seemed to jump and grip their weapons nervously. She made sure to make the ‘False Shadow’ more… alluring, to the male psyche; knowing that it would tempt the Batarians, and also distract them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a minute, the Batarian Commander shouted; “What do you want, Shadow?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We desire your surrender, and we shall spare your lives.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She replied through the False Shadow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Batarian barked a laugh, even as he looked the False Shadows form up in down with a sort of primal hunger; much to Ayita’s disgust. “Ha! I dunno what the fuck you are, but I think you would make a good slave regardless; in more ways than one I might add. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span>, surrender and stop all that weird floaty shit; and I’ll let you live.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita sighed, as it became quite clear to her that the Batarian would not stand down; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Have it your way then.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She said, drawing her energy around herself while remaining unseen to the Batarians; and doing the same with the false shadow to bait them into firing first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OPEN FIRE!” The Batarian Commander screamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO!” Lan shouted, as over three dozen ME weapons sprayed the Mistress’ shadowed form. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita smiled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>So he does care.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought, even as she dispelled the fake Mistress; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You honestly believe that you can stop us?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She asked simply. The Batarians and the Quarians all frantically looked around as her voice echoed through the ruins. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You clearly have no faith in the Vortessence…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She quickly made six more shadow copies surrounding the Batarians, each infused with enough power to copy her attacks for a few minutes; and each set to dissipate once the energy was spent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And each set to mimic her actions; and set with instinctual responses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Allow us…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She clapped her hands together, spawning the shadow copies; while sending a slight shockwave of Emerald energy from her palms. The inky-black mass of cloudy shadows furiously lashing outwards, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“To educate you…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ora K’Rani was... concerned. She wouldn’t say ‘afraid’, as that would be nearly heretical; but concern was warranted. In her 400 years of life, 250 spent as a Huntress, she had only encountered two of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>cursed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Both of those times the </span>
  <em>
    <span>cursed</span>
  </em>
  <span> had been a child, and she had come away with scars that would never fade. There were almost a dozen in front of her now, all adults. The platoon of Quarian Marines with them were almost superfluous. It was telling that nearly every one of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>cursed</span>
  </em>
  <span> were themselves Quarian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was one, however, who was something else. She, for no creature with that kind of power could ever be anything but female, was cloaked in shadow; or perhaps she was made of it. It mattered not. What mattered was the raw, elemental power she displayed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But beyond its initial display of deception, it had not done much; the other Quarians had been largely left to their own devices. Sure, the Shadow Female had launched a bolt of the Cursed Lightning from time to time; but very rarely, mostly contenting itself to simply float above the action. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching with those timeless Emerald Green Eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Batarians of course were just feeding themselves into the meat grinder. The Commander had called for immediate aid; and the second the word ‘Quarians’ had left his mouth, it was as if half of the Batarian Slavers on the planet had come to his aid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, these Quarians were a concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ora tapped her chin, then got a wicked idea to try and provoke the Shadow Female into action. Closing her eyes and taking a breath, she quickly slipped into a nearby Batarian snipers mind; and subtly suggested to him that he target the youngest Marine, the one that had seemed to be rather close to the Shadow Female.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ora quickly turned her attention back to the Square, where the Quarians seemed to be almost… casually killing the Batarian Slavers left and right; showing no signs of being fatigued or stressed. In fact, their attacks only seemed to be getting stronger; which meant that they needed to be stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she did what all Asari did; watched… and waited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita sensed the hit before anything else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had been mostly focused on avoiding shots sent towards her, which she anticipated by simply touching her mind on the Batarian soldiers; any that had the intent to shoot her, she simply had her False Shadows blast them with Lightning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had spread herself thin doing this, but she wanted a controlled environment for the apprentices to put into practice everything that she had taught; but a controlled combat environment was still a combat environment. She may have been doing this mainly to buy Kasumi and Kal time, and give the apprentices the necessary experience; but her limit was if one got seriously injured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So she had kept a minor link with all of them in order to sense their pain. And so she felt it when the shot hit Lan; and it felt like a hammerblow to her chest and shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“LAN’S DOWN!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“CORPSMAN!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita whipped around to see Lan clutching his chest, a massive hole in it; red blood pouring from it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No…</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought, immediately feeling her rage overtake her somewhat; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“NO!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She reiterated, blanketing the battlefield with the impenetrable black mist from earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She quickly floated to where she sensed Lan had gone down, double checking to see her disguise was still in place; before floating up next to where he lay and the young female Quarian apprentice attending to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lan! Lan please stay awake, you’re going to be okay!” She was shouting, sounding close to tears and panic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita remained silent as she floated up to the pair, and was caught off guard when the Apprentice shot a glare up at her; her Silver eyes flaring Gold, while her palms sparked Crimson Energy. “YOU! This is your fault! Fix Him!” She demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita blinked, and narrowed her eyes; already mentally flagging the Apprentice as a potential host for the Nihilanths fragments, before she held up a hand </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Calm yourself child… The damage is severe, but we shall ensure he survives; after that, the rest shall be up to him, and you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl blinked in confusion, her energy and eye glow fading back to normal as she opened her mouth to speak; but Ayita had already lowered herself to the ground, and placed a hand on the Quarian teenager's chest. She closed her eyes, and breathed in and out; </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am one with the Vortessence… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Snapping her eyes open, she growled; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Cherr... alang... lung…” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita hadn’t really had the chance to discharge much as of late, just the bare minimum to prevent a forceful discharge; so as a result, all of her tricks as of late had been negligible at best. Her attempts to stabilize Lan took a chunk out of that pool of Energy; but she would have more than enough for what she intended to do, and she would make sure that </span>
  <em>
    <span>bitch</span>
  </em>
  <span> saw it all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened her eyes, and sensed that Lan was now stable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her task done, Ayita stood and looked at the female Apprentice; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Watch over him… do not be distracted by what we are about to do.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She ordered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do what Mistress?” The Apprentice asked, even as she knelt next to Lan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita whipped her arms outward, and drew the black mist back into herself and her shadow copies; and floated up about a dozen feet into the air, looking around as the Quarians began to fall back. The Batarians stared at her and the False Shadows, but Ayita’s focus was not on them; she turned and bored her emerald green gaze onto the Asari watching the brawl from her hiding place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita felt her shadowed hands spark back and forth between Crimson and Emerald; but she paid it no mind. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> that she was in control; and while it was dangerous to channel the edges of the Nihilanths power, this situation warranted it in her opinion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She broke her gaze from the Asari, and looked down at the Apprentices; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We shall teach them a lesson; and </span>
  </em>
  <span>you</span>
  <em>
    <span> shall watch, and learn what a Master or Mistress of the Vortessence can do.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ora felt her blood go cold as the Shadow Female turned its baleful gaze towards her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> the anger and the hatred the Alien had for her; and the fury at one of its charges being injured in such an underhanded way. Ora had not thought it possible, but this Alien had clearly sensed what she had done; and it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> happy with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ora swallowed, and for the first time in her life, she actually felt... afraid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stiffened as a vast, Alien consciousness touched hers; and she cringed as a cold, female voice said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Behold Our Works, Ye Mighty, And Despair.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>And with those words, the Shadow Alien looked away from Ora; and turned its attention to the Batarians, even as Ora frantically double checked to make sure her helmet camera was still recording.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It spread its arms, and the Hollow Copies of itself mimicked the action; before it began raining down spheres of Emerald Green Energy onto the Batarians heads. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ora had expected the Batarians to be incinerated, or their heads to explode or some other suitably flashy display of power. Instead, the Batarians simply...stopped. Their weapons weren’t dropped, simply lowered as they each stared uncomprehending at the globes of </span>
  <em>
    <span>balefire</span>
  </em>
  <span> that had settled on the ground near each of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then bolts of lightning lashed out, and the Batarians all began cursing and swearing as their guns began sparking and exploding; their barriers depowering, and their armor began smoking in some places.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the real horror began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were about four dozen Batarians, and a number had packed side arms; about half quickly drew their guns and pointed them at either the Main Cloud Shadow, or the Hollow ones. They only managed to get their guns off their hips, before they let go of their guns and held their throats as one; before slowly being lifted into the air, choking despite nothing grabbing them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several more drew their pistols, or tried to pick up their destroyed rifles in hopes that they would work; only for their pistols to be yanked out of their grips, and float in front of them for a moment, before turning on their former masters and firing into their heads.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ones choking on nothing went slack and fell from the air onto the ground unceremoniously; while the Hollow Shadows began shooting the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cursed Lightning</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the ones on the perimeter, the lightning burning clean through their bodies even as the bolts electrocuted them and melted their armor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Within seconds, Only Ora, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shadow Witch</span>
  </em>
  <span> and her Quarian servants reamined. Even the one who had been struck down by the sniper was now standing, albeit on shaky feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you see, Child of the False Goddess?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The voice arrived in her mind, sounding as if it had been whispered in a great stone hall, but still clear as if the speaker was next to her. Suddenly, she found it </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> hard to breath; and felt as if she had been yanked out of her cover by a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> strong Biotic pull. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A Biotic pull with the amount of strength only a Matriarch could manage; and an amount of power that would be draining for said Matriarch. But the Shadow Witch seemed to do so almost casually. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your purpose is done here, while Ours has only begun; Leave while we are inclined to allow it.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ora had to fight down a defiant snarl and curse laden rant in response. She was an </span>
  <em>
    <span>Asari</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Asari Commando at that; one of the most feared and respected groups in the Galaxy, how </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> this Shadow Witch treat her with such a… dismissive attitude.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Witch narrowed her eyes at her, but said nothing; despite almost certainly having heard her thoughts, and simply flicked its shadowy wrist before turning and floating away with the rest of the Quarians following her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pressure on Ora’s throat was released, only to be replaced by what felt like a kick in the chest; sending her flying into a nearby destroyed wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The impact knocked her breath away, but failed to cause anymore serious damage beyond that. Grunting, Ora quickly got to her feet, and glared after the Shadow Witch and her ‘disciples’ for a moment longer; before she reluctantly turned and headed back to her ship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was angry, but not suicidal; and she knew when she was beat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Still…</span>
  </em>
  <span> She shuddered as fear once again gripped her heart, but for a different reason; In public, Tevos kept up that calm facade of a wise, all knowing, woman who was almost Grandmotherly to the galaxy at large sometimes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But in private, her ruthlessness was something else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was not uncommon for someone to end up disappearing for bringing too much bad news to her; to say nothing of many of her opponents. Quietly and secretly arrested and shot for treason; or in the more ‘merciful cases’, simply content to exile them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ora just hoped that Tevos was in a forgiving mood today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian narrowed his eyes as he walked through the rubble of the destroyed city; absently shooting another one of the four eyed aliens. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That power… it feels… familiar.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He mused, even as he fired several bolts from Sparky at another hostile Alien.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The power reminded him of the ‘Zapper’ Aliens; the ones that shot lightning from their arms and the like. Not the giant Aliens that he had gotten Sparky from, the human sized ones that seemed to have no weapons at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking, Adrian was drawn from his ruminations when he realized something; there was no one else in the area. “Huh… guess I killed everything then.” He mused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he caught something at the edge of his vision; something very familiar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrians eyes widened, and quickly began firing sparky’s bolts as fast as the Shockroach could charge them; “Stay back! Haven’t you Black Op’s had enough!” He snapped. Quickly ducking behind some rubble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Unbelievable, dropped in the middle of fuckin’ nowhere; on a different fuckin’ planet no less, and these Fascist Assholes still manage to track me down and find me!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought frantically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait! Wait! We’re not Black Op’s!” A woman's voice shouted back, a vague Japanese accent tinting her words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian scowled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah like I haven't heard that before.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He grumbled; but decided to stall for time in order to pinpoint where the sneaky bitch was so he could fry her electronics with Sparky. “Really?” He called back, really laying on the sarcasm; “Then what's with that sexy black catsuit; and the invisibility module? I know my Girlfriend made sure I saw everything that she could do in it.” he smirked, </span>
  <em>
    <span>And then some stuff </span>
  </em>
  <span>out</span>
  <em>
    <span> of it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That smirk faded to a sad frown; then he refocused himself, shifting around and noticing a piece of broken glass next to him. He knelt down, and quickly peeked it over the top of the wall he was crouched behind. It was a very thin reflection; but his training allowed him to see what was on the other side with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked for the telltale shimmer of a person moving with the active camo module engaged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I like it alright? It kept me alive from the Secret Police when I stole food for my kids!” The woman replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian snorted, “You ain’t got kids, not with that figure.” He joked, mainly to try and piss the bitch off; and cause her to make a fatal mistake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… thank you?” She replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian shifted, frowning heavily as he finally caught the shimmer; the woman continuing to talk regardless, “Look, they aren’t related to me by blood, but I gave myself up to the Secret Police for them; and I would sooner kill myself than let any harm come to them.” She said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… a Black Op’s with a conscience; how interesting, how about all those kids that died in Black Mesa when the Nuke went off?” He asked, Already shifting Sparky into a shooting position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Squeak!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adrian frowned at the Shockroaches protest, but ignored him as he prepared to fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a long pause, followed by a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> confused sounding “What?”, before Adrian launched himself over the wall and fired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or tried to anyway, as Sparky hissed angrily; and instead discharged his electric bolt into the ground. Adrian cursed in response, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now of all times you get pissy with me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought, quickly drawing his Deagle and firing at the Black Ops assassin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But like all the rest of her kind, she was fast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unlike the rest of her kind however, she was also sloppy; and not aggressively attacking him, instead just running away into cover. This prompted Adrian to scramble after her, starting to feel the slightest bits of exhaustion start to creep in; meaning that the nanites were being pressed to their limit. Still… this warranted </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>investigation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaped over the destroyed wall and pointed his Deagle right at the Assassins head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stayed his hand however, even as the Assassin shrieked in surprise and held up her hands; and Adrian noted that her pistol was futuristic and blocky, and most importantly still in its holster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She quickly decloaked, and Adrian blinked in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayashe had been an exception, as she had been the same age as him when they met; but the vast majority of the assassins had been in their thirties at the youngest. The Assassin in front of him had to be in her early to mid twenties at the oldest; and she was wearing some kind of strange hood over her head, with almost religious patterns on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He narrowed his eyes, as he recognized the woman for what she was; some upstart playing dress up. “Who are you!?” He barked in his best Drill Instructors voice, sounding very much like Clint Eastwood’s Gunny Highway at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I-I’m Kasumi Goto! I was sent here to find you with my friend; you’re on a hostile Alien planet, and we need to get out of here before our presence is discovered!” She explained quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You expect me to believe that?” He asked, smirking slightly as he tested her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Black Ops were good at many things, but ironically faking emotions was not one of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kasumi’s face scrunched up in a fury as she exclaimed, “Look around you, are we on Earth?!” She stopped and her eyes widened, “KAL WAIT!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrians arm was yanked back, forcing him to drop the gun; the nanites and his own natural strength being offset by his exhaustion. Adrian snarled and quickly judo flipped the hostile over his shoulder and slammed him into the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian raised his boot to crush the Black Op’s or Four Eyes throat; but froze as a different, almost Human Alien stared back at him behind a purple mask. It raised its hands, three fingered hands, and froze; it’s glowing silver eyes wide with terror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Click.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “L-l-let him go…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian looked over in surprise to see Kasumi had drawn her pistol, and was pointing it at him. The Technology was decades ahead of the time, further convincing Adrian that the Government Man had dropped him in the future. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at Kasumi’s face, and saw that while she was scared; and didn’t want to shoot him, she would if she had to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian sighed and closed his eyes; “How long…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long was I gone?” He clarified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kasumi bit her lower lip, before saying; “I… About Nineteen years.” She admitted, “But I can’t say more than that; because it’s not my place, and we need to go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian looked down at the alien for a moment, then nodded and stepped back; taking pressure of it’s throat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nineteen years… that’s how long I spent in… </span>
  </em>
  <span>His shoulders sagged, as he realized it wasn’t the future; It was the present.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coughing drew his attention, and blinked in surprise to see Kasumi kneeling next to the Alien, a hand on his shoulder and a hand on his back; whispering something to him, before the Alien waved her off. Unlike the Arabic sounding Four Eyes, or the African sounding Blue Women; this one sounded vaguely Eastern European to Adrians ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kasumi looked at him and said, “Alright, we’re good to go; how about you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma’am… I’ve been ready to go for nineteen years; take me home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tevos watched her fellow Councilors listen to Huntress’ report. She watched as they watched her recording of the events on Ikara. She waited as they considered the information.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I to understand, Councilor,” she resisted the urge to glare at Sparatus’ cheeky tone, “that you wish to censure the Quarian Migrant Fleet for...what? Saving one of your colonies from slavers? We should be thanking these Quarians, not lashing out at them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even shortsighted Valern pretended at having agency. “Ikara is known to have been supported by one of your political rivals back in the Republics. This seems, unusually petty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tevos sensed around, but not even the ever traitorous Specter Vasir was within the reach of her senses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Perfect.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, councilors, I don’t expect you to punish the Quarians for rescuing one of my rivals’ colonies from whatever goddess deemed fate had befallen it.” She keyed the helmet cam from the ill fated attempt to deal with Justicar Samara. As it played and her fellows watched the death of the Huntress at the hands of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cursed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she subtly reached out with her biotics and stroked their minds. “I expect you to recognize a galactic threat when presented with one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Valern, suspicion was second nature. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Quarians quite literally all look the same. What’s to say the ‘Pilgrim’ in the store isn’t one of these Biotic analogues: an </span>
  </em>
  <span>agent provocateur</span>
  <em>
    <span> waiting to strike? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sparatus was just as simple a mind, driven by the constant threat of foreign aggression and a loss of prestige. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How many of these Green Biotics </span>
  </em>
  <span>do</span>
  <em>
    <span> they have? A dozen? A hundred? If one was a match for a seasoned Huntress, how effective would a company be? And that ship was </span>
  </em>
  <span>clearly</span>
  <em>
    <span> not of Quarian make. The Suit Rats have a new benefactor. How long until they decide to seek vengeance for their miserable self-imposed state?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tevos eased back as each errant thought took root. Be it hours, days, or even weeks, the tendrils of her </span>
  <em>
    <span>influence</span>
  </em>
  <span> would worm their ways into the well worn paths of their minds. It was only a matter of time before they came to the inevitable conclusion that the Quarian Question had now become an existential one.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pilot A/N: Don’t really have much to say here in all honesty.<br/>For the scene where Ayita, or rather ‘The Mistress’, wipes the floor with the Batarians after Lan gets taken out by the sniper; we took direct inspiration from that scene in “Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark”, the clip of God’s wrath against the Nazi’s specifically.<br/>Um… Just more showings where it was clear where our interpretation of Adrian Shepard came from.<br/>I actually recently watched SCP Overlord, and It was an enjoyable experience. It’s one of those things that I wish I could write for/if I had the money, I would fund the hell out of and make it a TV Series in the same vein as “Seal Team” and “Supernatural”.<br/>I suppose I should recommend a story to hold you guys till next week; and I’m going to recommend three. One is “The Broken Reaper” by EdgeofToday, a friend and co-writer of mine; another is a Halo SI story called “The Songbird”, and the last is a Mass Effect-Harry Potter Crossover called “Blue Magic”, all of which are really good reads.<br/>Man… kind of makes me wish that there was a Supernatural-Mass Effect crossover, first five seasons of Supernatural only of course.<br/>In any case, I’ve rambled enough, Ian have you got anything to add I didn’t cover? Tevos Perhaps?<br/>Ian A/N: Personally, my favorite part to write was the opening space battle. As I’d said in the last chapter, there is a ridiculous aversion to Nuclear weapons in most sci fi franchises, as well as a tendency to not consider the ramifications of advanced sciences on potential tactics. In this case, I chose nuclear shaped charges as lightning strike tactics. We may examine more novel tactics by all sides as the story progresses.<br/>Stay tuned dear reader.<br/>Pilot: Right then.<br/>Leave a review, and tell me what you guys think.<br/>A TV Tropes page and review would be greatly appreciated.<br/>And I will see ya when I see ya.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 20 Act 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ayita Shephard, Lambda Resistance; Cato'Zorah nar Rayya, hired Quarian of the Council Funded Relay 314 Expedition. Both dissatisfied with their lot in this universe; one under the heel of a Inter-Universal Empire, and the other under the boot of an Apathetic Galactic Council. Together they will change the Galaxy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adrian leaned back in the jump seat, not really sure about what he should say to the two people in front of him. One was an Alien that looked human, if he ignored the hourglass shape of the alien; the three fingers, and the backward bending legs… and the glowing eyes too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Really, the similarity in appearance to humans was probably something artificial in Adrians mind; something to help his mind normalize what was happening in front of him. Granted, today actually ranked rather low on Adrians weirdness scale; he’d seen a lot of shit in the past nineteen years, some good, some not so good, and a whole lot of crazy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So where are we off to?” He asked, and the two of them flinched slightly at the sound of his rough voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>not-</span>
  </em>
  <span>commando perked up slightly at the question. “We’re going to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Normandy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s our new home-base away from home while we rally the troops as it were.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian raised an eyebrow, even as Sparky remained silent; which was somewhat surprising given how chatty he tended to be, “So like a Troop Assault Carrier then? Nice… So who’s your boy toy there?” He gestured over towards the male alien sitting next to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sergeant</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kal’Reegar vas Normandy.” the male answered tersely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the days before Black Mesa, that would have at the very least triggered some instinctual respect in the Marine; as Sergeant Major Massani had often reminded him, “We salute the rank, not the man”. But Nineteen years, and a number of… promotions for lack of a better term, from a different Marine Corps than his own; but a Marine Corps nonetheless, had seen him earn a significant step up in rank.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Impressive, you have the woman refer to you as such when your banging ‘em?” he asked offhandedly, mainly to see what kind of reaction he could get out of them. It had served him well when it came to getting information he needed; as people tended to not think clearly when angered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched as the male started to tense up when the girl tapped him on the leg. “Relax love; let </span>
  <em>
    <span>the Mistress</span>
  </em>
  <span> sort him out. We’ll see if he’s still feeling this,” she waved vaguely at Adrian, “whatever, when she’s done with him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian leaned back in his chair and nodded at them; “Hm… best listen to her boy, she knows how to keep her cool, although she can’t keep her mouth shut; though I think that would be of some benefit to you. I have a lot more crude comments and sexual innuendos to go through, but I have more important words to speak of. Who the hell is this Mistress?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them glared at Adrian, but before either of them could say or do anything; there was a shudder that ran through the shuttle. All three of them quickly braced themselves as the shuttle landed at their destination, before the shuttle ramp opened; and Adrian stood and looked outside to see a very familiar person looking back at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zaeed?” Adrian asked, caught off guard at the sight of the old SASR Sergeant Major; “You’re still alive you old man?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaeed walked forward and took Adrians hand, and pulled him into a hug; “Holy Jesus hanging on the cross Christ; I should be saying that to you, goddamn dirtbag.” He said with a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian grinned behind his mask, “Glad to see you haven’t changed a bit you old coot; still as crotchety, and still as foul mouthed as ever.” Breaking the hug, he looked around the interior of the ship; mainly focusing on the large number of ‘Quarians’ occupying it. “So… humanity finally found some friendly aliens that aren’t trying to mind rape or electrocute us?” he asked, only half jokingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t miss the odd expression that crossed Zaeed’s face at those words, nor did he miss the sudden tension in the area; “Ah yes… About that…” Zaeed coughed uneasily. “Well, there’s someone I’d like you to meet; well, several people actually, but I think she’s the one that takes priority.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian raised an eyebrow, “She?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sergeant Major please, The Security Board needs to meet with this man; and we can’t start without either of you.” The Quarian woman was saying, even as Adrian and Zaeed pushed past her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian admired the view, as she wasn’t half bad looking, he could admit that much; but she didn’t hold a candle to Ayashe, and even after all these years Adrian refused to give up on her. “Corporal, the Gunnery Sergeant and I will join the council soon; but we have some personal matters that need to be taken care of. Tell Admiral ‘Raan that it involves family; she’ll understand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Quarian seemed to internally debate the matter for a moment; before reluctantly acquiescing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two watched her go, before continuing their walk towards what Zaeed had designated as the ‘Crew Quarters’. Adrian for his part was just trying not to get lost, as he had always tended to do when onboard navy ships.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaeed tapped his shoulder and smirked; “Nice view eh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian shrugged, “Yeah, but nothing compared to Ayashe. Where is she anyway? Is she the one you want me to see?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaeed stopped, and then looked left and right to make sure they were alone, before taking off his beret and sighing; looking up at Adrian with hollow eyes. “I was hoping to break it to you but… She’s missing, and no one knows where she is; been missing for over a decade at this point.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian felt his heart break, “Missing…” He rasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After all these years… He still wouldn’t get to see her in person; all this time, and he had missed his chance to see her again. “Not all hope is lost though… Adrian… most everyone believes she’s still alive out there. But we don’t know for sure.” Zaeed said, interrupting his thoughts; “Though I do have a question for you… did you two, uh… you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian blinked, then got what Zaeed was asking; “Yeah… yeah we did, why do you…” Adrian’s eyes widened, “Please tell me that there isn’t a nineteen year old man in the room where you're taking me.” He said, only half jokingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s Eighteen, check your math.” Zaeed replied, grimacing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian made a vague choking noise before finding his voice again. “Where?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s where we’re headed, but there’s a few things you--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now!” The word rasped in Adrian’s throat, like it was clawing it’s bloody way out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaeed took a step back with his hands up in a placating gesture. “End of the corridor, hatch on the left.” Adrian took off at a sprint. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll maybe want to be quiet when you get there!” Zaeed yelled after his friend. He spoke much quieter. “I’m pretty sure they just put Ori down for her nap.” He chuckled and shook his head; Adrian had been and would always be an ‘Act first, think later’ type.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian thundered up to the door and slammed a hand on the hatch release. He caught the briefest of glimpses of a male and female before the corridor filled with the sound of a baby crying. He had no time to react as the male flashed green and he found himself pinned to the corridor’s roof. The sound of the baby muffled, and was replaced with a sensation like being inside a great stone cavern while dozens of people shouted at one another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He eventually managed to filter the sounds and sensations out enough to hear a voice exclaim, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t care whose father he is; he startled Ori, he gets his ass kicked</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian finally managed to clear his senses to get a full picture. First and foremost was a young woman who was Ayashe’s spitting image, except for the green glowing eyes and the oddly colored toddler in her arms. The other thing was one of the lanky alien males, also with green glowing eyes and one hand raised towards Adrian while green electricity arced between his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’ll do no such thing.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The voice was clearly feminine, though neither figure moved their mouths. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll not have my Bondmate and my father get into a Penis-Waving competition outside our quarters.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She handed the fussy toddler off to the male and smiled, even as she raised her own glowing hand and reinforced the ‘grip’ on Adrian. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You get Ori laid back down. You have a way with our daughter.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned her attention fully on Adrian with a look he’d seen on Ayashe once or twice in his more stupid moments. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll deal with my father.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian couldn’t help but chuckle at the expression on her face, “Ah… so much like your mother whenever I screwed up.” He rasped, “If you would be so kind, could you let me down; I think all the blood is rushing to my head.” He remarked, only half joking as he could feel a headache coming on; and the nanites were utterly spent, meaning that until he got the Vest recharged he was stuck healing naturally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A look flashed across her face, and for a moment he expected to be dropped on his head. Instead he was rotated upright and sat down on the deck. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I know of you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The words continued in his mind.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “You walk the path of the Freeman and the… </span>
  </em>
  <span>other.” He felt more than saw a sensation of </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrongness </span>
  </em>
  <span>associated with the word; a sensation he was intimately familiar with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking off the thoughts of the Government Man, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to talk about it; at least physically, he instead focused on the other person mentioned. “Freeman?” Adrian asked, bracing himself against the bulkhead, “You mean that Bright Orange Ice Pop actually managed to do it? Have to give that guy some credit where it’s due, pulling off whatever he did all alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finally looked into the girls eyes, and smiled; “You look… so much like her; and you sound and act like her too.” He said, “I suppose formal introductions are in order. I’m Adrian Shephard, your father.” Just saying that made him feel warm inside, though he found himself stumped on what he was supposed to do; hug her? Shake her hand?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was distracted when the hatch opened again and the lanky alien came out. “Ori’s calmed down and resting Ayita, but we should take this conversation elsewhere.” He glared slightly at Adrian. “Too many charged emotions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian narrowed his eyes, but said nothing; he had seen the toddler in her arms, and he had to assume that it was hers. While he didn’t exactly approve of marrying and having children so young, it wasn’t his place to judge; seeing as how he wasn’t there at all for the vast majority of her life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, this little punk had knocked her up; what made him think he was good enough for </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A snort drew Adrian out of his musings, and he looked down to see Ayita hiding a smile; while the lanky male looked similarly amused. Blinking, Adrian titled his head and asked; “What’s so funny?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing… nothing…” Ayita finally said, speaking physically for the first time; and Adrian knew right then that she really was Ayashe’s daughter. “Come, let’s talk about all that you’ve missed father.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...so that's the gist of what I’ve been doing for the past two decades almost.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian had told them everything, including that damned Government man. Normally, he would have been apprehensive about talking about what he had gone through; and in fact, whenever he’d tried to talk about it he’d always forget some critical facts, or something would happen that would derail the conversation, or he would just straight up lose his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took it as a silent blessing from the Government Man that he was allowed to talk about it with certain people; but not just anyone, only people he likely approved of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Incredible. Should publish autobiography. Would make a lot of credits doing so.” The old Frog looking Alien, Dr. Solus, rambled excitedly; scribbling notes as he did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The reaction from everyone else was less cheary and more reserved; but his daughter, the word still stirring warm feelings inside him, was perhaps the most entranced by his story. The glowing Emerald Green eyes that stared at him had not broken eye contact once. He smiled at her, and the girl smiled back; even as his granddaughter made a happy noise in her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he had to fight down a shudder as he remembered the lightning bolt straight to his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So... the whole Black Mesa Disaster and the subsequent Seven Hour War was intentionally set off?” the older Quarian woman, Admiral Shala’Raan, wondered openly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That means we got even more players in this great game then.” Zaeed growled angrily, immediately ticking off said players on his fingers, “We got your wannabe Joseph Stalin that is Asari Councilor Tevos; we got the remnants of the Nihilanth still out there trying to claw its way out of the Vortessence to control the Galaxy. We got the wannabe Adolf Hitler that is the Consol Jack Harper back on earth, we got the Combine backing him; we have Old Man Vortigaunt Ulysses trying to puppeteer everything so that he can throw them all off, and then finally we got this Government Man and his employers presumably playing both sides.” He stopped for breath, and looked around the table. “Am I missing anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lets not forget the Geth, and the Old Machines that Ulysses has referred to but never explained.” Adrian's son-in-law, Cato, added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, let’s not forget that.” The ship's Captain, Tali’Zorah grumbled audibly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian rubbed his temples, grateful that his hair had already turned grey because it likely would have happened by now if it hadn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… think it would be best if we table that for now.” Matriarch Benezia said, sounding like she had tasted something bad as she did so. “While I would love to talk about our long term threats, we must focus on our immediate ones.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm… yes, none of this matters until we can build up an army to combat these threats.” The big alien dinosaur, Wrex, grumbled unhappily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato’s father, General-Admiral ‘Zorah shook his head; “As we have said time and time again, we don’t have the manpower to fund an army.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaeed hummed in reply, and Adrian knew that he was about to drop an unconventional idea; “What if it’s not just Quarians; what if we fund an Expeditionary Force?” He mused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those words had no meaning to Adrian, nor to the vast majority of the people in the room; only Dr. Chambers, Dr. Solus, and Matriarch Benezia seemed to understand the idea. “That is… a bold idea, but how would we train them.” She wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The metal bird, Garrus or Nihlus, Adrian honestly couldn’t tell; raised his hand, “Er… feeling a little lost to be honest here; what is an Expeditionary force?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benezia sighed and rubbed her eyes, “It has a number of meanings, but the most prominent ones are a small professional Army being given to an ally for them to command; a volunteer army made up of multiple nationalities fighting for one side, or a group of foriegn troops from an empire’s occupied population.” She explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian blinked and leaned back in his seat, even as understanding flashed across everyone's faces; and Wrex huffed, “Well since no one has a standing Army ready to be loaned out to us, and we don’t exactly have a bunch of colonies and occupied territories to draw foriegn manpower from; I assume you intend for our new army to be of the second variety.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, a force of Volunteers, particularly people that can be trustworthy; and mold them into a small professional Army.” Benezia agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just one small problem, how do we train them?” One of the Admirals asked, leaning back in his own chair. “Because we can’t really spare the manpower from the Marines; the Knights are not exactly equipped to deal with conventional warfare.” He gestured over to Nihlus and Garrus, “And no offense intended, but the vast majority of your army is rather lacking in… well… everything. Yes, you have a small corps of professionals that stick it out after their mandatory service is up; but the vast majority are just conscripts that are given the most basic form of training for four weeks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian couldn’t keep himself silent, “Four weeks? Your troops are more like cannon fodder then.” He exclaimed. The two Turians shared uneasy glances, but notably didn’t say anything in reply. Adrian glared them down for a moment, when he had a thought. “Let me train them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That got everyone's attention, and everyone in the room looked at him; even as Ayita’s eyes widened slightly. “Gunnery Sergeant?” Zaeed asked, raising an eyebrow; and Adrian didn’t miss the warning tone in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Adrian pressed on, “I have been in constant Combat for the past nineteen years… And quite frankly, I’m done fighting; but I can still be useful in other ways. I am a United States Marine and Sniper, and I have more combat experience than probably half your fleet of Marines. It would be criminal for me to not pass on my skills to the next generation.” He explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chief Engineer Adams leaned forward, “You have skill with being a Drill Instructor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian shrugged, “I know the science and psychology behind it if that’s what you mean; I know there’s more to it than gettin up in peoples faces and screaming a string of curses at them if they so much as twitch. Although that’s not really an option to me regardless…” He tapped the scar on his throat, and the humans in the room winced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaeed just stared at him, while Ayita seemed to be relieved at his explanation; but Matriarch Benezia was unreadable for a long moment, before she finally said “Alright… We’ll get you a list as soon as possible. Expect to begin training by the end of the week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian had to hand it to these Quarians, they sure knew how to make something from nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned as he turned the campaign hat in his hands; it was perfect, and his Urban Camo fatigues didn’t look half bad either. His smile faded as he took in the rest of his appearance; the burn scar on his throat from shrapnel, the scar across his forehead from that damned worm that he and Aya had killed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached into his breast pocket, and pulled out the old unit photo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was 3-4 Platoon in their dress uniforms, shortly after completing the Selection Process of the HECU; Adrian himself and Ayashe were the first two he noticed. Then Zaeed, Anderson, Eva, Jack, Ben, Tower, Jackson, Williams, Jenson, Jobb, Mitchell, Grace... And many others he could spend over an hour listing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian sighed and shook his head, quickly putting the picture back into his pocket; Anderson’s fate was unknown, as the ship had left Earth in a hurry, and Anderson had stayed behind. Jobb, Mitchell, and Grace had been killed on the journey to the ship; Tower, Jenson, and Williams had managed to escape Black Mesa by the skin of their teeth and were somewhere in Mexico.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jackson was apparently leading a Resistance Cell in Texas; but no one had heard from him in years. And Aya… Adrian shook his head, he couldn’t afford to think about her at the moment; as much as he wanted to, and as much as he wanted to tell their daughter about her more, he just couldn’t yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Our daughter…</span>
  </em>
  <span> He chuckled, but his thoughts turned sour as he looked back at the last three he remembered in the photo. Jack had always been a schemer; and Eva had always been a sociopath, so their betrayal to save their own skin and indulge in their penchants for murder didn’t surprise Adrian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben though… </span>
  <em>
    <span>I expected better from you Sergeant. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adrian thought bitterly, his anger threatening to overwhelm him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Psyching yourself up Gunnery Sergeant?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian flinched, then breathed a sigh of relief as he remembered it was just Zaeed; “Christ Sergeant Major, you’re gonna give a brother a heart attack.” He replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The old Soldier chuckled, “No matter how many times I hear it, I still can’t get over how growly your voice has become. You sound like Clint Eastwood for God's sake; liking your ‘official’ promotion Gunny?” He asked, even as he eyed up the campaign hat and Adrian's perfectly ironed uniform and polished boots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Certainly a step up in pay grade… assuming we still get paid.” Adrian replied, putting the campaign hat on. “At least now, I can get my cake and eat it too. Be with my daughter and granddaughter, and still be useful in some way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaeed grunted, “Good to hear, and I’m glad you have no interest in going out and campaigning.” Adrian didn’t miss the warning tone in the old man's voice; and he just sighed and shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zaeed… I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> intention of walking out on Ayita; I would be spitting on Aya’s memory and my own, to say nothing of how that would affect the poor girl.” Adrian grimaced and leaned against the bulkhead, “And in all honesty Sarge… I’m burned out. I think being a Drill Instructor for this ‘Systems Alliance Expeditionary Corps’ is about all I can bring myself to do for the time being. Perhaps when little Ori is all grown up, I can consider going back into the field again; but not before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm…” Zaeed grunted, and neither said anything for a long moment; before Zaeed, in an effort to change the subject from the dreaded ‘touchy feely stuff’, asked “So how do you plan on doing this? Barnes or Sharpe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian tilted his head back and forth for a moment, “I was thinking more along the lines of a combination of Gunny Heartman and Gunny Highway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaeed smirked, “A good choice, cause we got a multitude of races in there; and we got a whole panel of judges as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian chuckled, “Make sure they know this is ‘Rated R’, cause I ain’t holdin’ back; or as much as my throat will allow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian walked up to the hatch, and took a breath; this was going to be the first platoon of the new ‘Systems Alliance Expeditionary Corps’, and the whole future of this new unit depended over whether or not he could get them to work together and fight together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had used his new “Omni-tool” to read over every single one of the people here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some were veterans, like those Asari that Samara and Benezia had recruited; a handful of the Quarian Marines the Admirals had picked out, and most of the Turians Nihlus had selected. The Human rebels didn’t count in Adrians eyes, as they had no official training; and the majority of the rest, while having some form of combat training, had no combat experience.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perfect for him, as they had no bad habits he needed to break them out of; perfect molds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian opened the hatch, and immediately he didn’t like what he saw. All of the species were in their own specified groups, Asari with Asari, Humans with Humans, Quarians with Quraians, and Turians with Turians; there </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a small number of Batarians, to Adrians surprise, but they seemed to be intentionally snubbed by the rest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As while there were individuals who made efforts to cross bridges, and the other groups didn’t shove them out; the Batarians were all held at arm's length, except by the humans. They actually seemed to be mixing together rather well, and it seemed to be tainting the other aliens' view of the humans as a result.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shepard felt the DI’s scowl work its way across his face; and noticed that there was some music playing from some kind of glowing, holographic device that reminded him of a phonograph record. It was from the Asari wing, and the music almost sounded classical.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>classical music; well… not really, but it was a good motivator to get him angry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He swept his eyes over the room and noticed that the majority had not noticed him. The ones that had had just shrugged and ignored him; the only two that made to call anyone to attention was a young human rebel, and a female Batarian recruit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But both faltered and buckled under peer pressure when they noticed no one else react in any noticeable way. Adrian took note of both of them as potential squad leaders; and noted with displeasure that everyone was ignoring their assigned bunks and were just hanging about their peers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fully aware that everything was being recorded and that he now had a live Audience, with Zaeed’s warning that even the Turian Basic Training was somewhat lacking in Comparison to US Marine Basic not even mentioning the SEALS, SAS, Marine Recon and all the rest firmly in his mind; Adrian strode over to the ‘Phonograph Record’ and shut it off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as he wanted to scream like Gunny Heartman, he would have to make due with growling like Gunny Highway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian went to open his mouth, when the damned music player switched back on; he gave it a sideways look, then back over at the rest of the room. The Turians and Asari were sizing him up, the Asari in particular looking like they wanted to have sex with him right then and there; the Quarians, Batarians, and Humans seemed almost judgmental, as if gauging whether or not he was serious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shepard noted that the Asari seemed amused as he absently turned it off, and one glowed blue very briefly and turned it back on; and the whole group started to giggle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Hells no…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In one fluid motion Adrian grabbed the Alien Record Player, switched it off; and then threw it full force into the bulkhead right next to the Asari that had switched it on Biotically. The blue space woman all yelped and hopped backward in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span> he had everyone's attention, and Adrian walked forward; glaring all of them down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unlike Marine Boot, where Authority was respected within minutes just from the sheer reputation the Corps had in America; here, that Authority, Fear, and Respect needed to be built from scratch. Adrian wasn’t even wearing his PCV, because he wanted them to </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> he could still kick their asses five ways to Sunday without it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Gunnery Sergeant Adrian Shephard… And I’ve killed more people, pissed more blood, banged more quiff, and busted more bones-” Here he kicked a pile of suitcases over, spilling the contents all over the place; which Adrian noted with disgust that it seemed to be more of those scanty dresses that these Asari seemed to be fond of, “-Than all of you numbnuts put together. And I have been placed in charge of you miserable piles of shit; with </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> job, form you into a shipshape combat unit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Here, some of the Asari and Turians seemed to find their courage; which didn’t surprise Adrian, as both of their cultures almost seemed to promote their ‘Inherent’ superiority.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the Asari stepped forward, glaring Adrian down with an almost snooty air to her; which made Shepard wonder if Benezia, Samara, Nihlus, The Admirals, and Zaeed had intentionally chosen the most difficult to work with as a test. “And who are you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>boss </span>
  </em>
  <span>us around like some Matriarch, Human?” The Asari asked, holding a kind of wooden sceptre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pretty large Turian stepped forward as well, buzzing in anger; “We take care of ourselves.” With a voice that gave Adrian the impression that he was more muscle than brains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian growled and yanked the Sceptre out of the Asari’s hand and smashed it full force into one of the bunk frames; denting the metal and snapping the object in half, “You couldn’t take care of a wet dream!” He snapped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Asari looked stunned for a moment, then growled and charged forward with a shriek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian deftly ducked under her biotic enhanced punch, and quickly punched her in the kidney’s, then her floating ribs, then kneed her in the groin; before finally grabbing her by the weird head tentacles, and smashing her head into the bed frame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a breath, and looked around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Humans and Quarians had all snapped to attention, while the Batarians, Asari and Turians all looked stunned; since from their point of view, the Asari had tried to punch the human, and in less than a second was now a beaten mess on the floor and holding back tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian looked around the room and growled, “Everyone to your assigned bunks… </span>
  <em>
    <span>now…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without a word, everyone began scrambling around and getting in front of their bunks; when Adrian tilted his head as he heard someone humming and giggling from out of the room. He turned to the hatchway that led to the Head, and strode over to it; and he noted the Asari and the Humans turning pale.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard one of the humans yowl in pain behind him, but ignored it; figuring he’d deal with it later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had figured what it was, but was still caught off guard by the sight of an Asari and human guy showering together. He promptly kicked the curtain down, and both recruits yelped in surprise. Thankfully they hadn’t started yet; but both were ready from the looks of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shepard tossed them both a towel and snapped, “Outside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Asari scrambled out first, just using it to dry off before slipping past Adrian; and he idly remembered that Asari had no nudity taboo, while the guy wrapped the tiny towel around his waist and followed suit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian closed his eyes and sighed again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Can’t ever be easy can it? Is this what my DI’s had to put up with? No wonder they were always angry.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked out of the Head and snapped, “Attention.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He noted with Amusement that the man had been trying to put on underwear, but now had to stand naked; not necessarily at attention, as he was using his hands to cover his junk. Adrian decided to grant him a small bit of mercy, and allowed him to stay like that. The Asari was doing the same, and again Adrian allowed her a small amount of pity; but nothing more beyond that, as they had brought embarrassment on themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He began walking down the line, noting with satisfaction that the bunks were mixed races like he had asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked to the left, and noticed that one of the humans had a knife in his foot. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Likely the cause of that shout of pain from earlier.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought, walking right past the man; who had the naked Asari right next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked up and down the line, until he spotted one of the humans and stopped in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked the man up and down for a moment, before growling; “You are one strange looking individual if you don’t mind me saying so son. Name, Recruit?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man swallowed in clear fear, saying; “Geoffry Fink.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian nodded, “And how long have you been dead son?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geoffry blinked, “Sir?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian stepped forward and got right in his face and snarled; “I am not sir… I am Gunnery Sergeant Shepard, and you shall refer to me as such; or Gunny if I respect you, but I very obviously don’t. Sir you save for Officers, Knights, and useless people.” Adrian took a breath, his throat throbbing. “Now then, the name is Ghoul you say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geoffry Fink, Gunnery Sergeant!” The Recruit shouted in reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ghoul it is then.” Adrian said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Gunnery Sergeant!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian turned and kept walking down the line, before coming to a stop in front of the still naked and wet Asari, who closed her eyes in fear; but Adrian just turned around to face the human next to her, the knife still in his foot. He walked up to the man, who was fidgeting and grimacing the whole while, and said; “There’s something off in your presentation Recruit, but I can’t quite place it.” He looked the man up and down. “Is it the hair? Or the wrinkle in your trousers, or are you just excited to see me; or your bunkmate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man gulped and rasped, “I have a knife in my foot, Gunnery Sergeant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian looked down and looked back up, “Well yes, of course, the knife… Name Recruit?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Richard Heart Gunnery Sergeant.” The man replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, your name is Recruit Idiot; do you know why?” Adrian demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man swallowed, “Because I have a knife in my foot, Gunnery Sergeant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did the knife get there Recruit?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man's eyes flashed behind Adrian for a moment, “It was an accident Gunnery Sergeant, we were looking at it and dropped it when you sent us to attention.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian resisted the urge to snort at such a flimsy excuse, but accepted it nonetheless; “I am heartened by your loyalty to your friend, and by the knowledge that you didn’t place it there intentionally. Who. Threw. The Knife.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did Gunnery Sergeant! Recruit Palla Fennaba!” A voice called out from behind Adrian, and he turned around to see a Batarian Female, fidgeting nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian turned and walked up to her, fixating on her lower set of eyes; remembering that other species' inability to focus on which set made them seem subconsciously inferior to Batarians.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked her up and down for a moment, before growling; “Well… Well… Well… if it ain't the knife throwing witch cunt… I like your honesty witch, you can come home someday and fuck my sister if you’d like.” before punching her in the stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Batarian woman gasped and held her stomach, even as Adrian glared her down; “Do not be so careless with your weapons. If I catch you throwing your weapon away again, particularly towards your boyfriend; there will be </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span>... unpleasant consequences for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard a light snicker, and whipped his gaze down the line to a Quarian and Turian pair of bunkmates; “Who said that? Who the fuck said that?” He demanded, noting that it was likely going to be the last one he would harass as his throat was really starting to hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian stormed up to the Turian, noting that it was the same one from earlier; now completely cowed, “Was it you? You slithery little snake, I will unscrew your head from your body and shit down your neck.” He spat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did Gunnery Sergeant; Recruit Mel'Wamos.” The Quarian practically squeaked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian stormed up to him, and ordered; “Depolarize your visor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Among Quarians, to allow others to see each other's faces was seen as the greatest sign of intimacy and trust amongst family. Amongst strangers, for females it was seen as one step above being a hooker; for males, it meant that they were a womanizer looking to get laid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He needed to break that mold, and was satisfied to hear the Quarian gulp with indecision for a moment; before acquiescing and doing so. He looked at the tan, silver eyed, but otherwise human face for a moment; before growling, “Let me see your war face.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Quarians face shifted into one of confusion, “Gunnery Sergeant?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian snarled while giving the meanest look he could give, “That’s a war face, now let me see it; roar!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“AH!” The Quarian shouted, and Adrian had to fight down a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bullshit, you didn’t convince me; let me see your </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>war face.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“AHHHH!” It wasn’t bad, but Adrian wanted to see it through to the end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You still didn’t convince me; work on that war face Recruit.” He ordered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Gunnery Sergeant!” The Quarian shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian nodded, planting his fists on his hips, before growling; “Recruit Idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Gunnery Sergeant?!” The man shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raise your foot.” Adrian ordered, striding over. The man did so, but it would mean that Adrian would have to bend down and get it; “Higher.” he snapped, and the man did so as he grimaced; already figuring what was coming next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian reached down and pulled the knife out of the recruits foot, and Heart hissed in pain; before lowering it again. Shepard looked around for a moment, before turning to Palla; “Recruit Knife Witch, take your boyfriend to the Med bay. Everyone else fall out for PT now.” He ordered, and everyone scrambled outside while Palla and Richard walked out; Palla supporting the human she’d injured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian stopped as he noticed the naked Asari and Human had both stopped to put on their uniforms; and he growled to both, “I said move.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We just need to get our uniforms on Gunnery Sergeant.” The human exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t recall giving such an order, did I Recruit Idiot?” Adrian asked, glancing over his shoulder to Palla and Heart; who were moving out the hatchway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no Gunnery Sergeant.” He replied, looking startled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian nodded, and pointed the knife at them, noting that while they weren’t bunkmates, they were on the same side of the room. “I believe that any Man or Woman who takes such pride in their natural naked state, will surely enjoy the briskness of the Physical Training Bay and the admiring looks of their fellow squadmates; now move your parts Recruit Rooster and Recruit Hen.” He snarled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both dropped their uniforms and hurried outside, the Asari covering her breasts and womanhood; while the human frantically kept a hand over his junk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian just shook his head as he followed after them. “You son and daughter of a bitch and bastard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaeed was fighting down a laugh, and nonetheless had a nostalgic smile on his face; same with Master Chief Adams, as they were both products of Vietnam era training. They were the only ones smiling at the moment, besides Wrex of course; who just laughed that Adrian was laying down the law like a “Real Battlemaster”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matriarch Samara remained as stoic as ever, but did wince at the beating the maiden had received; while Benezia frowned heavily, but had no comment otherwise. It was the rest of the old farts that had less than pleased reactions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Civilian and Patrol Fleet Admirals, along with Admiral Zorah, stared dumbfounded at the sudden violence of the newly appointed training instructor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kheelah</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Shala slowly shook her head at Adrian’s actions. “If human training is this casually brutal, it’s a wonder any of your people survive the process.” She was only partially facetious, as she fully expected several people to wash out within the first week.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adams snorted, “It was worse when I went through Basic Training; because the DI’s were in charge of double the number of people, with half the time given. And unlike here, once you volunteered; you couldn’t drop out of basic. It was worse if you got drafted, as you likely didn’t want to be there at all; unlike the people who volunteered, as they expected such training.” He explained, sharing a look with the woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaeed nodded, “Same with Australia and New Zealand; though by the time Shepard got into Training, the draft had been removed because things got </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad, and the quality of troops had significantly declined.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr,. Chambers hadn’t even looked up from her clipboard, “Studies showed and proved that an all volunteer Army is much better in terms of Quality as opposed to a conscript Army.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nihlus buzzed lightly, mentally comparing what he had just seen; “So this kind of Training was standard then, for your military?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adams nodded, “The good ones, yeah; although he would have two or three more DI’s helping him. Smoking any Recruits that had something out of order; and Shepard would be giving a speech to the Recruits instead. But as he’s the only one, he’s kind of had to blend it together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nihilus chattered absently as he watched the troop PT. “It’s an </span>
  <em>
    <span>interesting</span>
  </em>
  <span> methodology. It wouldn’t work in any of the Hierarchy’s training centers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaeed glanced over. “Oh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Specter nodded. “Training and service are compulsory once someone is of age. We can afford to take the time to train even the, shall we say, most difficult recruits. There are some Turians who spend their entire adult lives in a training creche.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Chambers frowned heavily, while the humans all shared an uneasy glance. "Comrade Spectre…" she started. "Perchance, if your troops were ordered to fire upon a crowd of peaceful protestors, would your recruits do it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the aliens in the room flinched, "O-of course not Doctor." Nihlus exclaimed, sounding appalled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And what if you were told that they murdered children in their sleep?" She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely not!” He all but barked in genuine distress. “A soldier in the Hierarchy as his first sworn duty to obey all laws and orders issued by those appointed above them. There is </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> higher authority within the Hierarchy than the Citadel Council, who have already issued laws forbidding such actions.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Chambers just shook her head, "And that's the problem, so long as you have a good enough justification to your men; a commander can order your people to do theoretically anything. Your people are so averse to questioning orders, that your excuse of 'just following orders' is not only valid; it is rewarded. Granted these are extreme circumstances, but all it takes is one bad commander… 'Just following orders' stopped being a viable defense at Nuremberg. And My Lai…" all the humans shuddered at the mention of it, and while they were curious none of the aliens asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a long pause, Admiral Gerral said; "we're getting off track. What do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> think is best for this multispecies Army Doctor?" He asked, turning to Dr. Chambers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly huffed and turned to face the Heavy Fleet Admiral. “Well first, not concussing the recruits. I understand his actions and reasoning on the surface,” she nodded to the image of the still bloodied and wobbling Maiden, “but it does us no good to spend all of our medical resources patching up recruits from rough treatment. Beyond that, I couldn’t say; I’m a Doctor, not a Military Planner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm… That is something of an exception, not a rule. Normally, the sheer reputation of a DI is enough to cow the recruits into obedience; and if not that, then definitely the screaming and PT would do the trick. But they wouldn't be all that impressed or intimidated, so he needed to establish dominance first and foremost. Word of mouth is just as strong as reality after all." Zaeed noted absently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the group looked at each other with slight uncertainty, but Benezia simply nodded; “Very well… You and the Gunnery Sergeant have free reign; assuming you intend to help him?” She asked, while Samara crossed her arms with slight displeasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaeed nodded and grinned, “Once I get my own hat, I’ll make the second platoon regret the day they were ever born.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pilot A/N: Yeah… I kind of wanted my own Drill Sergeant scene in this; but it was something that sort of just popped up. Other than that, I don’t have much to say about this chapter in all honesty, beyond saying that a Chekhov's Gun has been loaded for this chapter. Several in fact, one will be fired by the next chapter, but most you’ll have to wait a bit till they go off. <br/>Do you have anything to add Ian?<br/>Ian A/N: For me, it was all about the reintroduction of Adrian to his daughter and her family. Found families are all well and good in storytelling, but nothing beats actual family; especially when it comes to family drama. We try not to belabor that point, but Adrian does have a long way to go in making up for lost time. Stay tuned dear readers.<br/>Pilot: Right then, a TV  tropes page would be loved and appreciated.<br/>Please leave a review guys, it tells us if what we're doing is good or not.<br/>And we will see ya when we see ya.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 21, Act 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ayita Shephard, Lambda Resistance; Cato'Zorah nar Rayya, hired Quarian of the Council Funded Relay 314 Expedition. Both dissatisfied with their lot in this universe; one under the heel of a Inter-Universal Empire, and the other under the boot of an Apathetic Galactic Council. Together they will change the Galaxy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Palla Fennaba was bone tired. She had grown up a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pleb</span>
  </em>
  <span>, little better than a slave in the Hegemony and seen as useless outside the role of child bearing. She had, in response, worked her looks off. She grew tall and strong, which among Batarians meant ugly, all to make herself as unappealing as possible while also able to fend off the advances she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>she’d face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hadn’t been enough, and her family found someone who appreciated strong females; specifically, he appreciated the chance to break them into submission. She fled home and was on the first ‘merchantman’ she could stow away on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She continued working hard, mostly to ingratiate herself to the Captain long enough to reach any port of call. It took a full year before they arrived at a planet called Illium. In that time, she learned the ‘Privateers’ trade, and was well feared by her fellow crewmates. They were all very happy to see her go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d spent a season just wandering the planet. It was borderline lawless, so there was ample work for a veteran Merc like herself. It was a simple existence, and one she appreciated for the freedom it afforded her. That all ended the day a Quarian Marine Assault Team blew through a Huntress team and nearly every Illium Secret Police officer in the city. She saw something that day she had never seen before: selflessness. They hadn’t come there to assassinate someone, or kidnap anyone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were there to rescue a child from a fate she couldn’t imagine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In that moment, all her accomplishments felt hollow and meaningless. She wanted better, </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>better. She needed to find them. It turned out to be amazingly easy, almost as if she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant</span>
  </em>
  <span> to find them. She would have scoffed at the idea, were it not for the things she had seen since arriving on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Normandy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now she was here, becoming a part of something greater, something meaningful,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spirits, even my fringe aches! Why do we need to be able to run ten kilometers carrying 80 kilos?” One of the Turians grumbled as he set his tray of food down; looking at the long stringy worm shaped food with curiosity and distaste.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...And something exhausting. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>hooman</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adrian, despite his apparent advanced age, was an absolutely brutal taskmaster. At least one of the Asari had already left; ‘washed out’ as the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hoomans</span>
  </em>
  <span> called it. Palla wasn’t surprised; most of the Council races were so dependent on technology to help them along with simple daily tasks, that the very idea of exertion seemed anathema to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This… the spaghetti’s orange; why is it orange?” one of the older humans asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One that looked to be of similar age just snorted, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Signor</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that is most decidedly </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>spaghetti; it’s MRE noodles mixed with ketchup as sauce.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A younger human just narrowed his eyes and smelled it; “Looks okay to me, much better than the reconstituted bread rations you got in the cities.” he noted, raising an eye ridge at the other two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon Huskey, as a fellow New Yorker Italian you must see the atrocity that this meal is.” The second human snorted, even as he grudgingly ate the food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla glanced down at the food on her tray. She’d spent her youth eating worse, but not by much. What surprised her was the amount; she ate more in a single sitting than she had in an entire day before leaving her home, and maybe half again as much as any single meal she’d had during her Privateering stint. Still, she always felt it was not quite enough. She chalked it up to the shear exertion of the last several weeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Slow down there Knife Witch, this ain’t gonna be your last meal.” Palla flinched and looked to see the human she’d accidentally stabbed in the foot looking at her with curious eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the other Turians snorted, “Please, just eat; this is more food I’ve gotten in one meal than I did in a few days of basic.” He buzzed. “Still, this is more physical labor I’ve done in just a few days than in my entire two years in my mandatory service.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla paused at that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a strange thought, that she and a ‘law-abiding’ Turian might have anything at all in common. “Was the training much different?” The question was out of her mouth before she even realized. She tensed up; in her experience, drawing attention to oneself was a quick way to punishment detail or worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She saw nearly every scale on the Turian flutter in his people’s version of a huff. “Not even close! Most of our training was in coordinated movements and technical operations; you had to know how to use the equipment, follow orders and move as a unit. If you excelled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>or had family in the right places</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he buzzed under his breath, “then you might get advanced training. Training like we’re doing.” He glanced at the various humans. “Is this seriously the way your people trained? And you </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> lost? What kind of monsters were you fighting?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other humans looked interested, though the oldest two looked unimpressed; “Yeah, Bast and I were in the National Guard; a kind of local militia given military equipment for you Council guys. In all honesty this isn’t really that bad; especially since there’s only the one DI, rather than five or six just waiting to give you a shark attack.” The one that had been complaining about the food said offhandedly. “Of course, </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of our military was a Professional Volunteer Army; which means that only… damn not even one percent of our people were in the military. Quality over Quantity and all that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The one called Bast nodded as well, “Yeah our Country, The United States of America, was the sort of global Hegemon at the time; and we only ever introduced mass conscription once, and even then we maintained the same high training standards.” His face grew contemplative and he looked down. “We lost because… well the Combine had conquered entire Universes before coming to our little planet; in all honesty it was kind of amazing we lasted as long as we did.” He stated, digging into his meal; almost… resigned for lack of a better term.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It still all seemed so bizarre to Palla. She’d lived an oppressed life so that part was ‘old hat’ as the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hoomans</span>
  </em>
  <span> called it. But the rest: non-Biotic Biotics, interdimensional empires, non-Eezo based Mass Effect technology? She’d laugh at the ideas if she hadn’t seen some of it for herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> you last?” One of the few Asari that had stuck it out asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seven Hours.” Husky stated simply. The assembled people all gaped. “Or nineteen years, if you count the ongoing insurgency; assuming the Consul, Administrator, and Commandant haven’t squashed it in the two years we’ve been gone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was something else Palla could relate with. Despite heavy censorship, or perhaps because of it, any time there was even a hint of rebellion the Hegemony spared no effort in crushing it and letting everyone in the Hegemony know all the gruesome details.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“1st Platoon! Orders changed, everyone up!” A Familiar voice bellowed. Palla snapped to her feet, as did the rest of 1st Platoon; the other crew members occupying the mess hall all turned to look at the commotion in confusion. “We are running the ship again! Double the gravity! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla, as well as everyone else including the other </span>
  <em>
    <span>hoomans</span>
  </em>
  <span> groaned in unison and began jogging.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus clutched his head, his mandibles slack even as the throbbing in his head started to settle down a bit. It seemed to be a more frequent occurrence these days, which Professor Solus had been kind enough to explain; he was dealing with ‘Stress Headaches’, a common affliction with Turians who overworked themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had given Garrus a mandatory day off, while Doctor Chambers had given him something called ‘Advil’ to help relieve the head pain; which after taking the pill and drinking a glass of water he did feel somewhat better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“A yellow bird with a yellow bill</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Was sittin' on my window sill;</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I lured him in with a piece of bread,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And then I smashed his little head!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus winced as First Platoon led by Gunnery Sergeant Shephard jogged by his quarters; even with his door closed he could still hear everything going on, particularly the vomiting by some of the recruits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was both chagrined and amused by the Gunny’s methods of training; although from what he’d heard it was actually rather standard training for most human militaries, as most had ‘Professional Standing Armies’, meaning that there was no conscription of any kind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was an interesting concept, and if what many of the human veterans that survived the Seven Hour War had claimed was true; then it was certainly a concept worth looking into regarding the Council races as a whole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Refocusing his attention back to his Omnitool, he ran another search for the target of much of his stress as of late; Vestris’ biological mother. He had meant what he had said in the medbay; he was going to find Vestris’ mother, and he was going to get answers from her. Garrus blinked, as a feeling that he was forgetting something washed over him for a moment; before he shrugged it off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he had forgotten, then it likely wasn’t important; it was his mandatory day off, he had no duties to attend to, Vestris was in her room playing on a Playtool, so there wasn’t anything that needed to be taken care of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hatch to Vestris' room opened, and she walked out with a confused expression on her face; contrasting sharply with her new Vakarian clan markings. "I just felt… pain… and sickness move past. What happened?" She asked with an innocent expression on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus had to fight down a chagrined laugh as he shrugged, "Gunny Shephard just ran by with 1st Platoon, and they're supposed to be eating lunch." He replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She just blinked, before shrugging and walking over to Garrus; “So… Dad…” She started uncertainly, and Garrus still felt the awkwardness and unfamiliarity at the word; “I heard from some of the other Apprentices that you were going to be leaving soon. Some kind of special mission.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus frowned, he would need to have a talk with Ayita about clamping down on rumours and hearsay; it wouldn’t take long for a secret or false rumour to get blown out of proportion. “Well, those rumours are false kiddo.” He reassured her, “I’ve been looking into some stuff, but not anything that warrants a special mission off the ship.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vestris seemed to sag somewhat in relief, and Garrus tilted his head curiously. She seemed to sense his confusion and looked down at her feet, “It’s dumb but I’m scared that if you leave, then you won’t come back. Or that you’ll find my mother and send me away.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus wanted to dismiss her concerns, but couldn’t bring himself to say that it wasn’t warranted. The fact of the matter was that in the Hierarchy itself, there was a very real chance that your parents would be dead by the time you reached the age for mandatory training. Garrus and his sister were lucky, both of their parents were alive; although his mother’s condition was advancing as time went on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> when someone is telling the truth, right?” Garrus waited for Vestris to nod and look up. He took one of her talons and placed it over his heart. “I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> give you up, and I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> find a way to come home to you.” He watched as the girl’s eyes flickered green before she lunged forward and hugged his neck while crying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held her tight, even as thoughts about her mother whirled through his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I will get my answers from her; and I’ll be damned before I give her up.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He vowed, even as another thought crossed his mind. Once Vestris had calmed down, Garrus buzzed slightly as he thought of a way to bring it up; before asking, “So… what do you think of Ms. Tali?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vestris tilted her head and buzzed in thought; “Well… she’s strong.” She said hesitantly. “Not like ‘arm wrestle a Krogan’ strong or anything, but you can just </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>like she has strength; like she’d find a way to arm wrestle that Krogan.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus chuckled at the memories from the first year on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Normandy,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and how Tali would wrangle the crew and survivors through brute force of personality. “That she is. Anything else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She hurts almost all the time.” Garrus’ chuckles died in his throat. “She hides it, but she’s always sad; so she works super hard so nobody else is.” Vestris looked up at Garrus. “The sad and the pain go away when she’s around you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus’ mandibles went slack as he fully processed what Vestris had just said, and then swept her up in another hug; “Thanks for telling me kid; this’ll be something that I’ll be talking with her about, you can be sure of that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a loud shriek that jostled them both out of their thoughts; and Garrus laughed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I knew I forgot something.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He realized, only just now remembering that Tali had been due to return from the Bridge; and that meant she would have to cross the minefield of vomit to get to their quarters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vestris quickly read his thoughts, and she started to laugh as well; He may end up sleeping on the couch for it, but it was worth it to hear his daughter laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus stood at parade rest in front of the Security Board; even as he mentally reviewed his arguments for undertaking this operation. If they allowed him to go, he was going to take Vestris with him, and he had no intention of taking ‘No’ as an answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Board made up of all the old folks warily eyed the Turian. “And why exactly should we release you on some </span>
  <em>
    <span>personal quest</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Wrex asked suspiciously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve already heard some very concerning rumors coming out of Council space,” commented Admiral 'Raan while leaning back in her chair, “particularly out of the three Councilor States. The sheer magnitude of the propaganda being stirred up is astonishing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>General-Admiral 'Zorah looked pensively at his fellow board members. “Wouldn’t that make for an ideal time to send an agent? The Turians in particular seem split on this matter; Patrol Intelligence has reported more than a dozen regular patrol groups being diverted </span>
  <em>
    <span>into</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hierarchy space.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus had heard of the rise in anti-Flotilla propaganda. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fleet and Flotilla</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a long running melodrama about the Turian and Quarian people had been pulled from syndication. In its place was a fictional war drama called </span>
  <em>
    <span>Valor of the Spirit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which notably featured a mad Quarian scientist as its chief antagonist. He’d tried watching an episode but hadn’t made it through 20 minutes at first. Then Sergeant Massani came in and turned the show into a drinking game: take a shot every time a character declared, “for Valor!” or “with the blessings of the Spirits!”. It was probably for the best that he’d been unable to make it back to his shared quarters after that one episode, as Tali would have just had him sleep it off in the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is something funny, Mister Vakarian.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cleared his throat. “Only in the right context sirs. But as the General-Admiral said, this is as good a time as any to secure intelligence about what’s happening in the Council interior. I am both ready and willing to go there on, as the Battlemaster described it, a ‘personal quest’. You all also know I have a very compelling reason to return.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Board shuffled uncomfortably; the daughter of one of the Admiralty taking up with a Turian was something of an open secret. Some even considered it a scandal, though none said so openly where either Rael or Shala could hear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Especially not given Cato and Ayita’s relationship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At the very least, I can get eyes on the ground and see how the Turian people are feeling about this; whether or not they will grudgingly go along with the Council, or if open rebellion is a possibility.” Garrus said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benezia leaned back in her chair, and contemplated her omnitool for a moment; “If you had told me two or three years ago that the Hierarchy was on the verge of civil war then I would have called you crazy; but as it stands nothing can be ruled out now.” She tapped a few commands into the conference table, “I suppose the timing on this is a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>on the nose, but the Council is demanding a delegation of Quarian representatives come to the Citadel to discuss our intervention against a ‘Batarian Humanitarian Fleet’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rael shared a glance with Shala, before looking at Benezia, “Is it time for ‘The Mistress’; the last of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kelek’Miin</span>
  </em>
  <span> to step into the light of the galactic community and reveal herself as the true backer of our reversal of fortunes?” He asked, only somewhat sarcastically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus turned to Ayita, down at the end of the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The poor woman got next to no freetime, split between teaching the Apprentices, learning RealPolitic, and raising Ori; it was clear it was taking its toll on her, but she was holding up under the strain rather well, except for a grey streak in her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt a frown cross his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That hadn’t been there this morning.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought with a hint of worry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned his attention back to Matriarch Benezia as he heard her sigh in resignation; “I have little doubts the Council, or at least Tevos, knows about ‘The Mistress’; so I believe it would be best to introduce her in a controlled manner and prevent Tevos from framing the narrative.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus felt his unease grow; it felt to him like things were moving too fast. But it seemed like they had no choice. He had felt genuinely sickened when he had read some of the things Tevos had done to rise to the top of the nest of Vipers that was the Council of Matriarchs; and the act that had won her the crown was in fact the Morning War, the near genocide of the Quarians.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was appalling to think he had spent </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span> happily serving someone, </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> so hideously self serving and amoral, as had a hundred generations of Turians before him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Spirits above, we need rescuing as much as the Humans do.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And we will.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus jolted at the familiar sense of Ayita’s mind. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He shot her a weak smile. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought </span>
  </em>
  <span>as loudly as he could. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You look like a well-done Headcrab. When was the last time you took a break?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“A while ago.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She answered vaguely, trying her best to sound dismissive; but it didn’t quite work, since Garrus could pick up the mild exhaustion in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do I need to get Cato or Doctor Chambers on your case?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No-no-no, of course not; I was planning on taking a break tonight before we left for the trip.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She replied, sounding a little alarmed at the prospect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus saw her eyes flash at the thought which crossed his mind, but she was not fast enough to pre-empt him “How quickly do we need to assemble this... </span>
  <em>
    <span>delegation</span>
  </em>
  <span>? This doesn’t strike me as something where we can afford to skip cleaning under the frills.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita seemed about to voice her opinion on Garrus’ implication of dawdling, when Benezia primly nodded. “Indeed not. And as the Quarians have not </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> a proper diplomatic delegation to send anywhere, they can be forgiven for taking their time in assembling one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus felt Ayita’s annoyance filter into his mind, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I wasn’t lying!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She snapped furiously, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I </span>
  </em>
  <span>was </span>
  <em>
    <span>going to take a break tonight; now I’m tempted not to just to spite you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Despite her harsh words, he knew that she didn’t mean it and ignored her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So who’s going?” Zaeed asked, kicking back and putting his boots on the table; lowering his Campaign Hat over his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll need someone known for their peaceful nature and in spite of that, able to protect themselves.” Rael stated, turning and looking at Admiral ‘Raan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took her a moment for her to realize that everyone was looking at her, and when she did her eyes flashed silvery-emerald; “Me? You must be joking.” She protested. “I’m the </span>
  <em>
    <span>least</span>
  </em>
  <span> experienced and important Admiral, to say nothing of my diplomat-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re Vortal.” Wrex stated simply, cutting off the women's protests, “On top of having the standard abilities inherent of those that possess it; you have more empathic abilities, which is perfect for diplomats. I would like to point out that even before little Ori accidentally unlocked your abilities, you had an uncanny ability to sniff out lies and people’s true intentions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And your combat abilities nearly match Cato’s, who’s the only one able to even try and match my power and control.” Ayita added, giving the Admiral a tired smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll need at least one frindly face where we’re going.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will be going as well.” Benezia added to no one’s surprise. “My presence will keep Tevos... </span>
  <em>
    <span>honest</span>
  </em>
  <span> in her initial dealings.” A faint purple halo formed around her for a moment. “She won’t dare to </span>
  <em>
    <span>influence</span>
  </em>
  <span> anyone while another Matriarch is there, so any attempts later have a greater chance of causing cognitive dissonance in her victims, and that no doubt will give us room to maneuver when she ultimately makes her play at war.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll need more than just us of course.” Shala finally said after a long moment of thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll take a squad of Marines and Apprentices, I’m still hesitant to reveal the Quarians greater connection to the Vortessence, even if ‘The Mistress’ is making an appearance. But at the very least, they will be there in case Tevos reacts... </span>
  <em>
    <span>poorly</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Benezia stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone shuddered, remembering the report that Samara had found; Tevos and one of her daughters had apparently had an argument over her daughter having a Quarian lover shortly before the Morning War, and Tevos had snapped and caved in her own daughters head with a Biotic augmented punch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Admiral ‘Zorah cleared his throat to break everyone out of their collective fugue. “Then it’s decided: Admiral ‘Raan, Matriarch Benezia and Mistress Shepard will serve as the delegation, with an ‘Honor Guard’ and ‘Attache’s’ in support. We’ll transmit through the 1138 Relay via drone and inform them we are putting together a delegation and, ‘reviewing appropriate protocols to avoid a diplomatic incident’. Say, 10 standard days?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benezia nodded and smiled in satisfaction. “That should do nicely for both missions. I would suggest that everyone involved in either mission spend the time getting what rest and familiar company as they can. We are unlikely to get another reprieve for some time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even as he walked out of the meeting Garrus knew exactly who he was going to take with him to Palavan; if only because he wanted her to meet his father, sister, and mother; assuming she was still… there…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vestris was a given of course, since he refused to leave her alone; ever, and he didn’t care what his father would think.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he thought about it, he would need backup in case he got burned by Tevos’ agents. From what he had read, she had formed something in the Asari government known as the ‘People's Ministry of Asari Security’ and he had little doubts that many Asari on Palavan who were lovers of Turians were in fact PMAS agents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tali…</span>
  </em>
  <span> He knew that she was coming with him, if only to help disprove the propaganda that Tevos’ machine had been outputting. He had to take a small team for mobility, and he turned to walk towards their quarters; still trying to think of who he could possibly take.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>ZAP!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked in surprise as he rounded the corner of the hall where his quarters were; and saw Vestris standing in the middle of it coming out of the pose used to fire lightning, and saw Kal and Kasumi standing there watching her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold your fire, friendly on the firing line.” He faux shouted with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vestris squeaked in surprise, “Dad! I’m sorry, I didn’t-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, just watch where you shoot your lightning next time.” He said good naturedly, walking up and running a hand on her frills to reassure her; before he turned serious, and turned to Kal and Kasumi, “I assume you two heard the news?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye.” Kal nodded and crossed his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup, I was in the room listening in.” Kasumi added with a grin, “Don’t worry, I only told Kal; and only because you and Tali would have told him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus just shook his head. In the early days, Kas’ penchant for sneaking into secret meetings had given the Security Council a number of headaches; but nowadays, everyone just rolled their eyes and shook their heads.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. You two are coming with.” The two sputtered for a moment. “Nope. You sneak in on classified meetings, you get read in and involved. Plus,” he put on his most obnoxious aire, “I can’t in good conscience leave you two here now that you know. There’s no telling who you’d tell.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both shared a glance, then Kal laughed, “If this is your way of asking for our help, this is certainly a strange way of asking.” He finally said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kasumi nodded vigorously, “Yup, we’re in if you are indeed asking for our help.” She added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus breathed a sigh, “Okay… now I just have to ask Tali.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ask me what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla threw her head back and groaned, even as she continued to kick her legs in the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her abs and her legs were killing her, and it felt like every breath was a monumental effort. She could hear the other recruits suffering silently next to her; even as they did the flutter kicks as Gunny Shepard continued calling the cadence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was in a bad mood today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, he was always in a bad mood, but today he seemed to be extra nasty and distracted. Granted, when he was actually teaching everyone a lesson or trying to get a point across, he could actually be pretty funny; and seemed almost reasonable. But then there were days like today it seemed where he… ‘forgot’ that he was dealing with trainees and not other soldiers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bast had been kind enough to explain that particular bit of info; most DI’s did physical training to build you up, and also to reinforce that you followed orders. And the whole always angry routine was just a tactic to make sure you understood and make you react better under stress; after all if you couldn’t handle some pushups and a person screaming at you, how would you handle bullets flying at you?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bast had helpfully informed the others that Gunny Shepard and Sarge Maj Massani were both probably laughing their asses off at how they scared all the recruits today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then there were days like this where the DI was in a bad mood, through no fault of the platoon’s; they just happened to be the best target to vent frustrations. She could see through the haze of pain Gunny Shepard going through the exercises just like he always did, and he didn’t seem to be at all winded; meaning that they would probably be doing this for even longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked to the left, then stopped in his exercises and hopped to his feet. “ATTENTION ON DECK!” It was comical how the platoon took a collective breath and struggled to their feet; snapping to attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla looked with her upper two eyes and spotted their savoir, Admiral Shala’Raan; her arms crossed, and her eyes glowing Emerald rather than Silver. Palla fought down a shudder, she hadn’t yet encountered any of these </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vortal</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s; but already, her nerves were standing up on end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> the power coming from the middle aged Quarian, almost like there was a draw of gravity coming from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At ease.” The Admiral’s voice was stern, but only in a commanding sense. Once everyone had relaxed slightly, she began talking while pacing back and forth. “We, the Admiralty and </span>
  <em>
    <span>others</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” her eyes flashed again, “have monitored your progress over these past few months. Everyone here began with some level of combat training and basic military discipline. Those who have made it through have shown great promise: a willingness to endure, to set aside differences of species and background to support the greater whole, and adaptability under duress. These are all qualities we have been looking for in this unit. All of those characteristics will now be put to the test.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gathered training Creche all tensed as she continued. “We are moving forward in our operations. You will be divided into two teams. The first will be providing executive security for myself and a small diplomatic team being sent to the Citadel. The second team will be deploying into Turian space as part of an initiative to feel out potential allies among the wider Citadel races.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla felt sweat run down the side of her face, but she knew which part she wanted to be a part of. She wanted to go with the diplomatic team, she wanted the Galaxy to see that her people were not just bands of pirates, slavers, and rapists. Assuming the mission was volunteer that is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gunny Shepard huffed, “As much as it may heartbreak you, I will not be joining you; as I will begin training 3rd Platoon while you idiots are out saving the galaxy.” He grumped, crossing his arms, “But I do have a gift for you assholes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Admiral ‘Raan waved her arm, and a crate floated forward out of the stack in the corner of the room. Gunny Shepard walked over to the crate and ripped off the top, withdrawing an Armor Vest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla and the other recruits stared at it, except for Bast and O’Day, the two human veterans; those two seemed to be amazed more than anything else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It looked a bit like the bulky ‘Flak-Vests’ that Shepard and Massani tended to have them exercise in, though only a bit. The vest had rigid exterior panels, as well as multiple large pockets across the front and sides. Finally, there was a pair of blocky power packs on the lower back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the PCV, the Powered Combat Vest; externally, it uses High Impact Reactive Armor, like what was found in the Hazardous Environment Vehicle, or the HEV suit like what Gorden Freeman used. Internally, it uses self replicating nanites which vastly increase your speed, reaction time, endurance, strength, and your healing.” Gunny Shepard explained, “And even without its power, it can still protect you from lower calibre weaponry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Admiral ‘Raan extended a hand, and the Vest floated outward, “This of course is an experimental reproduction, meant to be able to be adapted for Alien races other than humans; but beyond basic tests to make sure its safe, we don’t know how successful this reproduction is. We of course need a volunteer to test its effectiveness.” She explained, before turning her Emerald eyed gaze to the platoon, “Who would like to test it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a long drawn out silence, and Palla found herself looking left and right. The humans all grimaced, since the test was clearly not for them, meaning they wouldn’t get to test it. The rest of the aliens all seemed uncertain, especially regarding the info pertaining to the Nanites.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When it became clear no one was going to volunteer, Palla sighed and stepped forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gunny Shepards eyes brightened, “Ah… Knife Witch, I knew there was a reason I liked you.” He said with the tiniest of smiles. He glanced into the crate and pulled out a vest. “Type-1/F: designed for Human Females, Batarian Females, and Asari.” He passed it to Palla. “It's a side closure like the Flaks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped back and watched as Palla settled the vest over her head. It had a soft, almost gel-like interior layer which relieved some of its not inconsiderable weight. She latched the side closures, and immediately felt several small, rigid pressure points. Still, it was a snug and comfortable fit for-- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gunnery Sergeant Shepard tapped a control on the vest’s front, and Palla gasped in surprise as needles jabbed into her breasts, her back, her abdomen, her neck, and her shoulders. Immediately, she felt a rush of energy, and the pain of the needles jabbing into her body vanished; as did all the soreness in her muscles. Palla lifted her hands with wide eyes, watching as the nicks in her fingers from whenever she sharpened her knives healed right in front of her disbelieving eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What…” She started, and she winced at the high pitched tone in her voice due to her surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Admiral if you would be so kind?” Shepard asked, even as he withdrew a standard Batarian infantry helmet; and set it on her head, attaching a small wire to the PCV.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, a green HUD popped up, but it was quite different to the bog standard HUD almost all council types seemed to share. The Admiral in the meantime placed her hand on the battery, and her hand glowed silvery-emerald; and the battery was fully charged in seconds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now then, Recruit, does your HUD say 100% Health readings and 100% Armor power?” Gunny Shepard asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes Gunnery Sergeant.” Palla replied, cursing the waver and stammer in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” The Gunny replied, before he walked over to another crate, “Now, don’t move please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla’s eyes widened as he withdrew a CM1-Garand, the weapon that they had been training with, and promptly pointed it at her chest and fired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone except the Admiral jumped and hopped backward; while Palla staggered slightly, the vest going rigid as a small starburst of blue sparks came off the spot the round had hit her vest. Her Armor power dropped to 89%, but her Life readings stayed at 100%.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shepard promptly safed the rifle and slung it, “As you can see, you are not dead. The PCV absorbed the damage at the cost of some of its power. Keep your PCV charged and the chances of survival on the field are very high.” He said simply, “Though even this has its limits, unlike the HEV suit, you can’t take a tank shell to the chest and survive.” Then he scratched his chin in thought, “Although if that happened while you were wearing an HEV, you’ll still be in pretty sorry shape; but then the HEV pulls off miracles that I would have only attributed to Divine Intervention from Jesus Christ himself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shepard detached the Batarian helmet, “Most important in my opinion, is that this can interface with other helmets if necessary; but the official helmet is something we actually salvaged from the HEV suit.” He explained, tossing the Batarian helmet away, then he grinned and punched her right in the abdomen. “The needles sting a little?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Palla replied bluntly, wincing and massaging her breasts. The needles jabbing into </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> particular area had caught her off guard to say the least. Still, she was reassured by the fact that the needles wouldn’t cause any </span>
  <em>
    <span>permanent </span>
  </em>
  <span>damage; hopefully… she may have fled Khar'shan to avoid getting married off, but that didn’t mean she didn’t want children someday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shepard just laughed, “Just be glad this ain’t like the HEV suits; they had needles jab into your dick or cunt, and your ass.” He said simply. Palla couldn’t tell if he was joking or not, but it didn’t matter as he quickly dug into the crate and withdrew the ‘official’ helmet for the PCV.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tossed it to Palla, and she examined it for a moment. It was highlighted in the same eye-burning black and orange as everything else. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe the colors have some cultural significance to humans?</span>
  </em>
  <span> It came in two parts, with a detachable clear faceplate that extended from forehead to chin, and nearly ear to ear. The bulk of the helmet itself had a number of scalloped sections at the chin and the back of the skull. They seemed to expand and contract to allow it to be adjusted to various skull types. The bottom was dominated by a flexible cloth ring that would help seal the helmet in hostile environments. The last feature was a thick brim at the top over the eyes. She could see several faint lights, but didn’t know what they did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She put the Helmet on and plugged the cord into the PCV, and this time a bright Orange HUD popped up; and she flinched as a VI, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hopefully a VI</span>
  </em>
  <span>, began talking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Welcome, to the PCV Mk. 2, protective system; for use in Combat Conditions. High Impact Reactive Armor: Activated. Atmospheric Contaminant Sensors: Activated. Vital Sign Monitoring: Activated. Automatic Medical Systems: Engaged. Defensive Weapon Selection System: Activated. Munition Level Monitoring: Activated. Communication Interface: Online. Have a very safe day.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Man this VI doesn’t shut up does it?” She grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Synchronizing optical tracking system. Please follow the prompt.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small red square appeared in her vision and began moving about. She involuntarily followed it with her eyes until it split in two. This repeated until it split again. It was difficult to track until...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Synchronization complete. Initiating Opti-Track interface tutorial.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The obnoxious V.I. began what Palla could only describe as a children’s game of ‘Follow the Dot’ as she was taught to operate the eye-tracking software that gave her hands free control of the suit’s many functions. She wouldn’t have minded as much if it weren’t for the V.I.’s simpering voice lecturing her like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pleb.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala cleared her throat to gather everyone’s attention; even as Palla smacked the side of the helmet in exasperation. “There are of course, more components to the complete armor. Learning them will be your collective focus for the next few days until we depart.” She ordered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shepard nodded and turned to Palla, “Now then, for another demonstration. Knife Witch, run around the hanger bay as fast as you can.” He ordered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla just sighed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least I got some cool armor out of this.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She started off at what she considered to be a brisk jog, when </span>
  <em>
    <span>that damned voice</span>
  </em>
  <span> started up again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Elevated cardiovascular activity detected. Initiating Nanite Adrenal Stimulation.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt a sudden rush of nervous energy and picked up the pace. Within a few seconds, she was running at a full sprint. The voice kept droning on as it monitored and adjusted oxygenation, purged acid buildup in her muscles, induced mild Dopamine release. If it weren’t for the V.I.’s constant nagging, she’d really be enjoying this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, she came to a stop, not even winded but still irritated; and she turned and snapped to attention, “Gunnery Sergeant, Permission to speak?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Granted.” Shepard replied, even as he continued taking out vests and setting them on the ground; while the Admiral began calling names.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gunnery Sergeant, how do I shut off this VI’s voice?” She asked, trying to prevent her irritation from leaking into her voice. She must not have succeeded because Gunny Shepard just laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here.” He straightened up and walked over to her, grabbing the small pad attached to the shoulder of the vest. “Pay close attention Corporal, cause you’ll be teaching the others when they inevitably ask.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla fought down a flinch at the fact that he hadn’t called her a ‘recruit’; “Gunny?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shepard just smirked, “Those Boys and Girls need a leader while I’m not there; and I was just a corporal on my first mission before I found myself in command of a whole platoon of Special Forces Marines and Soldiers. Consider this me placing my trust in you to look after your fellows Knife Witch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla felt her mouth open and close for a moment in disbelief; she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pleb</span>
  </em>
  <span>, in charge of a squad of Special Forces Soldiers on a diplomatic mission. It was like the universe was laughing at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Pillars give me strength.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought as she asked, “Why me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian looked into her eyes for a moment as if weighing her soul before he spoke low enough for only her to hear. “One of the ancient warrior cultures from my homeworld had a saying: out of every 100 people, only ten are worthy to be soldiers and go to war.. But out of those ten only one is truly a warrior. They will bring the rest home.” He put a hand on her shoulder and shook gently. “Make sure you bring’em home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could only stare dumbly as the grizzled human walked back to the Admiral and began drilling the rest of the Squad, </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>Squad, on the many facets of the PCV systems.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala’Raan leaned back on her bed, having taken off her mask and flipped down her hood; rubbing her eyes in exhaustion. After a long moment, she sat back up and slowly began the process of stripping off her suit to start on its maintenance; and to allow herself to indulge in some personal luxury’s like a bath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She caught sight of herself in the mirror and flinched in surprise, walking up to it and touching her cheeks as if to tell herself that what she was seeing was real.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took her suit off once every five years, so she had a relatively good metric to compare what she was seeing to what she remembered. Rather than look older, like what would be expected of a middle aged Quarian; she instead, she looked like she was ten years younger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could easily pass for a thirty year old as opposed to her fifty. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come to think of it, I haven’t had any Heat-Bond flashes as of late. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She wondered, running a hand through her hair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I might have to keep my mask on just so that Harridan Tevos doesn’t accuse me of impersonating me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She smirked at the idea of arguing with Tevos, even as she entertained a quick fantasy of taking her mask off just to spit in Tevos’ face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nope; war is coming, no need to speed it along.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her smile fell slightly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The revelation of Quarians without compromised immune systems could be enough to spark that on it’s own, and we only have the treatment for 1/100th of a percent of our population as it is.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thumped her fist on the counter. If Daro’Xen could have been trusted with anything more dangerous than a plastic spoon, Shala would have argued to put her in charge of that project. As it was, Doctors Solus and Chakwas were working miracles to stretch their supplies as far as they had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled off her suit, wincing instinctively as it felt as if she was peeling off her second skin, before she walked into the bathroom and turned on the water for the bathtub. She braced herself against the sink, staring into the mirror as she took in her Silvery-Emerald eyes and she stared at her face; noting the lack of wrinkles that she had known was there only five years ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Black hair that had streaks of silver last time she looked, but was now as black as the emptiness of space; Olive-Tan skin that now was as smooth as an infant. She noted that her breasts seemed firmer, and… other such things that indicated that she was indeed physically younger than fifty, and was indeed now in the prime of her youth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somewhere between twenty-five and thirty-five. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I could have a biological child if I so desired now… Technically I never gave up my birth ticket. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She mused, then frowned and snorted. </span>
  <em>
    <span> Not like I’ll </span>
  </em>
  <span>have</span>
  <em>
    <span> time for transferring to a Live-Ship and raise a child. ‘Gerrel and myself are going to have our hands full in the coming years.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Besides,</span>
  </em>
  <span> her face softened, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I already have an incredible son </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>an adorable granddaughter. I should invite Cato and his family for a staff dinner. Or maybe just drop by and visit. I could watch Ori and give Ayita a chance to not be </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Mistress</span>
  <em>
    <span> or </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mother</span>
  <em>
    <span> for a day or two.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head and lowered herself into the tub, </span>
  <em>
    <span>According to Adams, people who followed his faith had five to ten children. How would that even work? Unless the female spat out a child every year from the second she first bled.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She huffed as she leaned back in the soothing waters. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Must be nice to have a homeworld where you can afford to have two to three handfuls of children. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her eyes flashed and a faint green corona formed in the tub for a moment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>will </span>
  <em>
    <span>be us before the decade is out. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You listening universe?! The Quarians </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> survive, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> prosper, and we </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> plant a boot in the ass of anyone or anything you throw at us!” She had just gotten her emotions back in check when she felt Cato intrude on her thoughts; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She asked, staying in the water and keeping her eyes closed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ayita needs a break, she has grey streaks in her hair; She’s bringing Ori over. She should be there in a few minutes.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He informed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You could’ve let me know beforehand, though I was planning on offering to take Ori for a day or two anyway.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shala grumbled good naturedly, even as she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself like Dr. Chambers had told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ignored the water dripping from her body as she walked out of her bathroom and into her living quarters; adjusting the towel so that it covered her more sufficiently, when there was a knock on her door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in Ayita.” She called out absently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl opened the door and yelped in surprise, quickly averting her eyes as she walked up and plopped Ori into Shala’s arms without a word; before spinning around and practically running away from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala chuckled, even as Ayita left the room and reapplied the shadows over her body, Shala noting that her daughter-in-law was red faced as she left. Ori blinked up at her with a big grin on her face, “Granna!” she exclaimed, one hand fidgeting with the knot on Shala’s towel, and the other poking her in the face. “Look young.” She said curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala just smiled down at the toddler, “How would you like to join me for a bath?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She headed back into the cleaning room and indulged in an activity that few Quarians ever imagined was possible, and dreamed of the day when something as incredible as bathing a child would become commonplace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was decided that the Delegation and Garrus’ team would depart at the same day to throw off any potential tails and followers. Garrus and Tali stood on the ramp of the shuttle they had been given with Vestris between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched as Ayita floated into the hanger bay in a mass of shadows and clouds; noting that it looked stronger than before. Satisfied that she had taken a break, he noted with sadness that Cato was staying behind; and Ori floated in her cloud form between him and Miranda. He knew that it was only because Ayita and Cato were communicating with the toddler directly through telepathy that she wasn’t crying and throwing a tantrum at being separated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gunny Shepard stood behind them with his arms crossed, a heavy frown on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had been vocal about wanting to go with Ayita, if only to be there for her; but had acquiesced when she gently reminded him that he had his own duties on the ship. It wasn’t fair that Ayita couldn’t even say goodbye to them in public, since the Marines and Apprentices were already in the shuttle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus walked up to Cato, and gave him a Turian handshake; “We’ll be back, and I’ll make sure she’s safe.” He promised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You better, or else I’ll make sure to pull your soul out of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span> and pull it back into your body and kick your butt.” Cato replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus glanced over at Ayita, even as she floated into the shuttle where the other Apprentices and the squad of Marines were already filing in. “Did she rest at all? Like take a break?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato nodded, “Yeah, spent a few hours listening to me read her one of her peoples books.” He huffed, “She may know how to read, but she’s quite slow at it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus just gave the Turian equivalent of a grimace; Literacy was vital to Galactic life, and the fact that Ayita could read but was slow enough that it was easier for someone to read to her was something that could cause a serious problem farther down the line. He’d heard similar situations arising in the Hegemony and on some Terminus colonies, where the Regime intentionally suppressed literacy to control their population. It painted a dismal picture for the relief efforts they intended to mount both on Earth, and possibly elsewhere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mission would determine how far they intended to stretch their resources. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato turned back to Garrus and nodded, “Good luck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus just huffed, “Yeah… I’ll need it.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pilot A/N: I don’t have much to say beyond apologies for this chapter being late. I was sick yesterday and the Authors Note for the both of us wasn’t done; and I didn’t feel up to writing it once I realized it.<br/>I’m still feeling lingering effects, so I’ll let Ian talk about the contents of this chapter.<br/>Ian A/N: This was all wholesomeness and reconnection; a breath of fresh air before we dive into the stress of the coming chapters. Obviously (or not) Corporal “Knife-Witch” Palla is the star of this chapter, and for good reason. None I’ll share at this time though.<br/>If you really want to know, then stay tuned dear readers!<br/>Pilot: Right then, leave a review and tell us what you guys think.<br/>A TV Tropes page would be loved and appreciated.<br/>And we will see ya when we see ya.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ayita Shephard, Lambda Resistance; Cato'Zorah nar Rayya, hired Quarian of the Council Funded Relay 314 Expedition. Both dissatisfied with their lot in this universe; one under the heel of a Inter-Universal Empire, and the other under the boot of an Apathetic Galactic Council. Together they will change the Galaxy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shala had to resist the urge to flinch as she stared into the inky blackness that was ‘The Mistresses’ face; the two Emerald pinpricks that were her eyes staring into Shala’s own Silvery-Emerald.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two were alone with Matriarch Benezia in the cockpit, the Pilot having stepped out at their request, in order to discuss what Shala had discovered during her break before their departure. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I suppose it is possible that the Vortessence is slowly reversing your age to what is deemed to be peak physical condition for Quarian Females.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ayita mused, even as she floated back and forth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Humans aren’t completely mature mentally and physically until their mid-twenties; even if they are able to reproduce in their early teens.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she shuddered, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Although that sort of thing stopped being acceptable after our renaissance age, for good reason.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Then she Turned back to Shala, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I suppose that’s why Cato and I along with the other apprentices are still aging, while you de-aged; you were, no offense, well past your prime while Cato, Myself, and the others have yet to reach it.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She speculated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala frowned while Benezia remained silent, “Then why didn’t I notice this earlier?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Simple, this took place over a long period of time; if you were human, it would have been much less abrupt from your point of view since you would see yourself de-age gradually. But since you’re Quarian, it was much more abrupt since the last time you saw your face you were a middle aged woman; and when you took off your mask before we left, you were suddenly in your late twenties.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She explained calmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala’s frown deepened. “This could cause some tension in the Flotilla. We have a policy of distributing resources evenly due to the idea that every crewmember is equal. Suddenly finding out that there are... </span>
  <em>
    <span>the chosen few</span>
  </em>
  <span> who get to be healthier, live longer, etc. is going to create a divide.” She refocused on Ayita. “I realize it hasn’t been very long for your people, but how are they handling this ‘empowered-unempowered’ divergence?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Rather well, although since we have the sword of the Combine hanging over our heads; we don’t exactly have much room for disunity. But I have little doubts that my people will accept the disparity; since we have technology to augment and make up for gaps between Vortal and non-Vortal.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She replied absently, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I told you that Miranda could kill me as easily as I could kill her; and that is not hyperbole. She is the pinnacle of technology while I am the pinnacle of Biology; and the both of us are evenly matched.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala nodded at that. “I suppose it will be a matter for the Admiralty to decide, but not until we have the resources to thrive, not merely exist. The lack in AGE is the real rub right now; we only have enough to repair the immune systems of maybe 2500 people, and any injuries taxes those supplies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benezia rubbed her chin in thought, “I’ve read about your Antlions, and they seem to be very similar to the Rachi. It’s unconfirmed of course, but some of my contacts in the STG and PMAS report that there is a lot of security around a research facility on some barren snow planet; security measures alarmingly similar to those employed during the Rachni War.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita looked at Benezia, her eyes flashing in alarm; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We most definitely need to check into </span>
  </em>
  <span>that</span>
  <em>
    <span>; if those </span>
  </em>
  <span>are </span>
  <em>
    <span>antlions, they may indicate the Universal Union has attempted previous crossings. The last thing we need is the Combine opening another gateway into our universe.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A Knock on the hatch prompted Shala to scramble to put her mask back on, and once it had sealed; she said, “Come in Pilot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Quarian Marine walked in, an older veteran who had survived numerous clashes with the Geth, and he looked between Shala, Benezia, and the Mistress for a moment; before he shrugged and took his seat. “We’re approaching the Citadel Admiral, I hope those magic powers of yours work in case the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bosh’tets</span>
  </em>
  <span> fuck us over; once they try to bend us over backwards of course.” He grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala wanted to admonish the pilot, but it was a concern she shared. Still, it was important to both keep up appearances, and morale.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They won’t try anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>this time</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she looked absently at the shuttle hatch, “we’re too much of an unknown element. Besides, this time we have something we’ve never had before: allies.” She nodded to where Matriarch Benezia sat primly with her hands folded on her lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed,” the nearly millennium old woman nodded, “My kinsmen will not wish to act hastily. Any misstep could lead to a coup in the Republics, and Tevos will not risk her power base by stumbling at such a crucial juncture. Neither will she allow her fellow councilors to act in defiance of her will. That would show weakness, which would be even worse back on Thessia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned forward against her harness. “No, she shall pose questions which we shall answer, make veiled accusations which we shall refute with evidence,” she patted the data core in the seat next to her, “she will call for calm which the Batarians will openly rail against, and then call for all parties to retire and deliberate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That</span>
  </em>
  <span> is when she will move.” Benezia’s eyes flashed blue, even as Shala and Ayita flinched at the buzzing of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Biotics</span>
  </em>
  <span> against </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vortessence.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Once she has the other two Councilors alone and out of my scrutiny, she will be free to </span>
  <em>
    <span>influence</span>
  </em>
  <span> them as she will.” She looked over to Shala. “When Tevos calls upon all parties to recess, you need to suggest that these matters require the full deliberation of the Admiralty. Give an arbitrary amount of time, however much you need to relocate the Flotilla, plus a few days leeway. Tevos dares not act before then, or she risks compromising the credibility of the Council as a fair deliberative body.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala scoffed. “They </span>
  <em>
    <span>aren’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>a ‘fair deliberative body’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benezia gave a sad smile. “We know that, but the illusion that it is, is the framework upon which all Citadel diplomacy is built. Absent that, and the Accords will shatter; Tevos will have to rule through brute force, and that is not something my people are prepared for. So she will wait until ‘all diplomatic avenues are spent’, then order her Varren in the Turian Hierarchy to bring the Flotilla to heel, or wipe them out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“At which point we </span>
  </em>
  <span>will </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill her.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Benezia grimaced and looked at Ayita while the pilot shuddered at the coldness in her tone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We understand that we are your tool of diplomacy; the true backer that shall be unveiled to the galaxy, a deterrent to use your words. But if she opts to attack the people We have sworn to protect…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She let the threat hang silently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a thump as the shuttle landed on the landing pad; and Shala took the opportunity to look out the window and gauge what was waiting for them. It was a verifiable crowd of people, to the point that Shala wouldn’t have been surprised that the entire population of the upper ring was waiting for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala looked at Ayita, “Stick to the plan, Mistress?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aytia replied, and waved a hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To the outside eye, it looked like the inky mass of clouds that was her ‘body’ simply dissipated; while in reality, she had simply bent the light in the room so that no one could see her standing there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Pilot flinched, “By the Ancestors, you can turn invisible?!” he exclaimed, scrambling backwards in his seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Despite the fact that she was used to it, the disembodied voice coming from nowhere yet next to her was still… unnerving to say the least. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We shall be outside observing and listening.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, the presence left, and Shala took a breath; “Well then… let’s get out there and spit in Tevos’ face shall we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla shifted uncomfortably in her seat, before standing and drawing her CM-1 Garand, which was the standard non-Mass Effected weapon for the Marines. There were eight troopers, eight people that she had to get home; four Quarians, herself, two Turians, and an Asari. There were no humans assigned to the mission since they were being kept secret unless it became absolutely necessary to reveal them to the wider community.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She brushed her shoulders, the ‘Urban-Camo’ under the PCV blended in well with the bland corridors of space ships; so it would be perfect for the Citadel. She quickly reviewed the weaponry the squad would be packing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two Light Machine Gunners, each wielding a CM-249. Two snipers, each equipped with a CM-1917 Winfield; there was herself armed with the CM-1 Garand, and then there were the three armed with the CM-16 Assault Rifle, one with an underslung shotgun, and the other two with underslung grenade launchers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, they wouldn’t be using them or have said weapons with them; they would be staying on the shuttle, to be used only in emergencies. The Snipers would keep their Winfields, but the rest of the squad would be using the CM-1 Garands; since Admiral ‘Raan had said that for now they were just ‘Honor Guards’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla reached down and withdrew her Sword-Bayonet, goggling at how long it was in spite of herself, before she attached it to the end of her rifle. It would be there for both crowd control and intimidation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A gentle bump let her and everyone know they had landed. She looked into the depths of the shuttle. She had spent her entire life being belittled, so could not bring herself to belittle her comrades. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> express her intensity just fine in other ways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On your feet!” She barked out. The Squad rose as one, their eyes locked on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like we drilled, people: Sapius, M’Groo will flank the hatch, the rest in double file. We march to the VIP Shuttle and pick up the diplomatic team, then the V-Team’s shuttle. Heads on turrets out there. The Citadel is a giant </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kylan-bird</span>
  </em>
  <span>: colorful with a pretty song, and just waiting for you guard to go down so it can poison you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone nodded and affixed their bayonetts, then one of the Turians and the Asari rushed up to the lead at the hatch. She would be at the rear of the formation with the second Turian, while the Quarians filled in the middle of the squad. Palla had wanted the group to be more interspersed. It would have been more symbolic of their intent: the rejects of the galaxy, shoulder to shoulder with the rest of the Galaxy. But for the sake of appearances and formation uniformity, she had to compromise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh well. If anyone tries anything, they’ll find out how cohesive we really are.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hatch opened, and her squad smartly marched out and assumed their positions. There were the usual gawkers one expected when there was a new arrival at a space port, as well as a detail of C-SEC officers. Palla gave them a cursory glance, but beyond some aside looks there was no outward malice that she could see. She marched her unit to the VIP shuttle and formed two rows on either side of the hatch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Squad. Present, Arms!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rifles all came up perfectly in front, and then formed an arch as the shuttle hatch opened. Matriarch Benezia stepped out with practiced stately grace, while Admiral ‘Raan marched after. There was the sense of </span>
  <em>
    <span>another</span>
  </em>
  <span> passing as well, but Palla chalked that up to </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Mistress</span>
  </em>
  <span>… mistress-ing. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kelek’miin </span>
  </em>
  <span>was terrifying even if she didn’t intend to be; and Palla had only met her once when they left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benezia paused before leaving the rifle arch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Order, Arms!” Eight rifles slammed down in perfect unison. “Squad, Front!” Both lines turned sharply until they were all facing the same way. Palla waited for the nod from the Admiral.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shoulder, Arms!” The rifles all came up once more into the long practiced drill position. “Forward, March!” They moved in well practiced precision as they made their way to the second shuttle and repeated the process. Finally, they were done with this stage of the pomp and circumstance and were settled in front of the C-SEC detail as Matriarch Benezia stepped forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am Matriarch Benezia, acting as Diplomatic Liaison to Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay, Diplomat in Extraordinary of the Quarian People. We are here upon the request of the Citadel Council.”   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tevos was fighting every one of her facial muscles to keep the smirk off her face as she stood with the other two councilors; watching as the first shuttle hatch opened. The assembled press and dignitaries all muttered amongst themselves about the </span>
  <em>
    <span>indignity</span>
  </em>
  <span> of allowing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Quarians</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the citadel as ‘Official Diplomats’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh how they failed to realize the plan that was in the works; the final solution of the blight that threatened Asari supremacy. The Batarians had almost come back thanks to Grothan Pazness’ Republican Revolution, but her manipulations had ensured it was crushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Quarians and the Batarians were the only ones that could prove a threat to the Galaxy; but the Quarians had been almost completely purged, thanks to Tevos herself and through the foolish vermin's own hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so long as the Batarians were kept under the boot of her puppets, they would never truly threaten the Asari.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So when that hatch opened, the quickness with which Tevos found herself having to change from keeping a smirk down to fighting off a furious snarl took her by surprise. It was such a change that a tiny frown did manage to escape her steel mask for a brief moment before she managed to affix an expression of stoic interest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched as a mixture of Turians, Quarians, and even an Asari led by a Batarian marched out in perfect ranks; forming up in front of the Diplomats shuttle. When Tevos caught sight of the Asari maiden, she thought; </span>
  <em>
    <span>I must find out her family's name so that they can be eradicated. A MAIDEN! Siding with these vermin instead of her mother race.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glared at the Batarian in particular.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was lean, and tall, albeit even under the clothing and Armor Tevos could see the thin muscles; meaning that she was unattractive by Batarian standards, but by Asari and Quarian standards she was an eye catcher. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the one barking out the orders to what was unmistakably an honor guard, and Tevos seethed at the sight of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Batarian</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a female one no less, being the one in charge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She flicked her eyes to the right to see the Batarian ambassador eyeing up the Soldier in charge with a mixture of disdain and lust; and Tevos could feel a headache coming on, even as she tried to think of a way to play it to her advantage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>At the very least, we can use the animosity between the Batarians and the Quarians to play up on the Quarians' hypocrisy, seeing as they were happy to hire a Batarian Merc to protect their delegation. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought coldly, even as she eyed up the other guards; </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Quarians are certainly Marines, and the Turians and that Maiden are no doubt hired guns as well.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two groups exchanged pleasantries, and the whole conversation went about how Tevos had envisioned it; and the two groups went towards the designated skycars for the assembled diplomats and dignitaries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She narrowed her eyes and looked to her right ever so slightly as she felt… </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>… pass by her Biotic Barriers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That… that felt familiar… </span>
  </em>
  <span>She wondered, even as she entered the skycar that had been assigned to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had only ever felt it once before; and Tevos felt the memory overtake her after a moment, and she closed her eyes and leaned against the chair of her skycar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Princess Liri’Calin, previously fourth in the line of succession, but now the Queen in all but name, as she had yet to be Crowned; paced back and forth in her quarters. Her Bondmate was dead, her older brothers and sisters were dead, her younger sister and baby brother were both in the hospital wing of the former Dreadnaught unlikely to recover; her mother was dead, her father was dead, the vast majority of the Lords and Lady’s were dead. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The majority of the Conclave was dead, and what few remained were now subordinate to the ship captains that had saved their lives. Her people had only just barely avoided extinction by Genocide; not just by the Geth, but also from the Asari and their puppets.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When her mother had been forced to deactivate the Geth or face war by all the Council races; she had informed </span>
  </em>
  <span>all</span>
  <em>
    <span> of her children of the situation regarding the Asari. Liri’s blood had boiled and had wanted to kill Councilor Morato and that lapdog </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tuho </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tevos right then and there.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Her Brother, calm and collected crown Prince Hil’Calin, had calmly reminded her that doing so would only guarantee war with the entire Citadel Council; this way they could appease them and buy time to build up their strength.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fat lot of good that did.</span>
  <em>
    <span> She thought furiously, before she stopped in her pacing as a baby's cry stopped her dead. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh… </span>
  <em>
    <span>She walked over to the crate and pulled up little Shala, her baby girl.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She quickly checked and changed her daughter's diaper, before nursing her; Liri’s thoughts were whirling as she nursed her daughter, and she could feel her </span>
  </em>
  <span>Felz’zel</span>
  <em>
    <span> abilities spark in pace with her emotions.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m going to kill them</span>
  <em>
    <span>. She thought, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m going to kill them.</span>
  <em>
    <span> She vowed again, even as Shala finished her meal; and Liri set her in her crib, quickly swaddling her in her blanket, noting the tiny sparks coming from her baby’s fingers.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All of those in tune with the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Felz’zel</span>
  <em>
    <span> had died, with the exception of Liri herself, her daughter; her little brother and sister, and the handful of knights that had been assigned to each of them. As far as Morato and Tevos knew, they had died down on the surface of Rannoch with the rest of the Conclave and Royal family.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps it is time that I make sure they believe that.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Liri thought before she walked over to her desk, and rang up the bridge; “Captain, please call the Admiral, the General, the Knight Commander, and the Prime Minister down to my quarters.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course your Majesty.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It took only a few minutes, and in that span Liri got to work; tearing and burning her dress in as many places as possible, leaving it as barely more than tattered rags that looked like nothing more than a loincloth that went to her ankles and a chest binding that left one of her breasts exposed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She needed to really sell the act to Morato and Tevos, damn her dignity; she had none left regardless.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your majesty you- SWEET ANCESTORS!” Liri turned to see Knight Commander ‘Raan averting his eyes; his lavender colored skin turning a deep purple at the state of her dress. Or lack of dress for that matter.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do not avert your eyes Commander ‘Raan, the whole galaxy shall see it soon.” She stated simply.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Admiral and the Prime Minister entered in behind the Commander, the Admiral averting her eyes as well; but the Prime Minister, a crotchety old woman, just huffed and pointed her cane at Liri, “What is this Princess? How would your mother feel at you dressing like a whore.” She grumbled angrily.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Liri ignored her as she walked over to Commander ‘Raan, setting a hand on his shoulder; “Commander, as I understand it, you and your bondmate lost your son in battle, yes?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aye your majesty.” He replied gruffly, looking confused, but his eyes misted over regardless at the thought. “And with the wound my Bondmate received, we cannot have another; never again.” He reminded her sadly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Liri just gave him a smile before walking over to Shala’s crib, withdrawing her baby girl; before walking back over to Commander ‘Raan. “Commander, I present to you my daughter; I will be unable to raise her, but you will.” She stated simply, gently placing the babe in his arms.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The other three Quarians eyes widened, “Your Majes-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just… Liri…” She interrupted giving them a sad look, “As of now, I’ve abdicated the throne. As far as you and the rest of the fleet know, I am the last of the Royal Family; and it would be best that the galaxy knows this. And with the exception of your detail and their Children along with myself and the other survivors of my family; I am the last trained and able to wield the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Felz’zel</span>
  <em>
    <span>, and it’s time the Galaxy knows that.” She instructed them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Commander was the first to put it together, and his eyes widened for a moment, before sadness overcame him. “You don’t have to do this.” He said, “Morato and Tevos already think that we’re all dead.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Liri just shook her head and gave him a sad smile, “Best that they </span>
  </em>
  <span>know</span>
  <em>
    <span> that the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Felz’zel </span>
  <em>
    <span>line is dead.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Prime Minister spoke next, “You do realize that the Monarchy will never again rest on the throne, right? The Calin dynasty has ruled the Quarian people for four hundred years, ever since we overthrew the ‘Zorah Monarchy. Not so long as those Tyrants rule over the galaxy.” She stated simply.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The Monarchy will return one day if I do this, as will our people.” Liri said, her eyes flashing Emerald.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The others stirred, “You received a message then? From </span>
  </em>
  <span>him</span>
  <em>
    <span>?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I do not know for sure, but… I </span>
  </em>
  <span>know</span>
  <em>
    <span> this is what I must do.” Liri replied, before she turned to the Admiral, “I need your most damaged but still space worthy ship; at least space worthy enough to get me to the Citadel.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll have it prepared by my most trusted men.” The Admiral stated dutifully.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your majesty…” Commander ‘Raan started, holding Shala outward.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Liri held her daughter, rocking her one last time and smiling, feeling tears slide down her face; before she handed Shala back to the Commander. Immediately, she enveloped the man in a hug, and he stiffened slightly and awkwardly returned it. It was always weird to hug your Monarch, and doubly so since she was wearing essentially nothing but the tattered remains of her dress; which was more like a loincloth and breast covering than anything else.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Take good care of her.” She rasped.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Liri inputted several commands into the shuttles console, shifting uncomfortably at the Blanket that she had turned into a </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seemas</span>
  <em>
    <span>. The Commander and Prime Minister had insisted that she wear it; if only to preserve her dignity for a little while longer.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It didn’t matter, what little dignity she had left was long gone.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Taking a deep breath Liri allowed her connection to the </span>
  </em>
  <span>endlessness </span>
  <em>
    <span>that was the core of </span>
  </em>
  <span>Felz’zel</span>
  <em>
    <span> to flood through her. Her entire body sparked, and she had to restrain it so that it didn’t burn away the tattered remains of her clothing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In the heat of battle she would lose her control, but no matter.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She caught a glimpse of herself in the windscreen; her eye was swollen nearly shut, a massive barely healed cut across her forehead. Her body was covered in cuts and bruises, and just below her left rib cage was a barely healed slug wound. She reduced her output of </span>
  </em>
  <span>Felz’zel</span>
  <em>
    <span>, so she didn’t accidently heal her wounds completely; that had been the other reason for her near nakedness.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted</span>
  <em>
    <span> the galaxy to see what Morato had done to her, had done to her family, had done to her people. No matter what, Morato would die today, even as Liri knew that she herself would die today.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Unidentified craft, please identify yourself and return to standard Civilian lanes.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Liri ignored the traffic controller; the only response she gave was to push her engines to the red, jolting her ship forward. Smoke and fire began to pour out of her craft as she approached the Citadels atmosphere; and the Traffic Controller began to frantically squawk and inquire at first if she was in trouble and needed assistance, before switching his tone to warning her that she would be fired upon if she did not respond or turn away.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Liri zeroed in on the Landing pad of the presidium, the emergency escape craft being her target.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one </span>
  <em>
    <span>would escape today.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She waited until the last possible second, ignoring the AA fire as she approached, then she crossed her arms and stopped all gravity and motion around her as her shuttle slammed into the landing pad; tearing through the craft.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Liri watched blankly as her own craft miraculously managed to survive the crash, even as the other craft exploded and were ripped to shreds. She had to fight down a scoff of disgust at how poor their engineering was compared to her own peoples. Falling apart and smoking, her own ship had still survived barreling through several others.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, noting that her makeshift </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seemas</span>
  <em>
    <span> had caught fire.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Her eyes shot open, glowing such a bright Emerald that it drowned out the light of the fires inside; and Liri had shot her arms outward, the craft's cockpit exploding outward in a hail of plexi-glass and metal.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She waved a hand and the flames parted before her; even as she stepped out.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She looked around, ignoring the gasps and whispers as she spotted the dozens of C-SEC officers and the camera’s recording everything. She spotted the Councilors walking out of the base of the tower; each being escorted by a Spectre.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Liri turned her gaze on Tevos hiding behind Morato, and she felt her power fluctuate with her anger. “YOU!” She screamed, jumping upward and floated towards the Councilors; shooting one of the strongest lightning bolts she had ever seen at the skycars that had been spooled up in preparation for their escape.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The skycars exploded, shrapnel burying themselves into several Officers, and to her regret some bystanders. “You killed my people! You killed my family!” She screamed, ripping off the burning blanket; and ignored the gasps of surprise and horror at the state of her body. “Look at me! I am the last of the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Felz’zel!</span>
  <em>
    <span> The last of the Calin dynasty. My Bondmate was shot in the chest to protect me!” She pointed to her still unhealed side. “My daughter was ripped from my bosom and stomped into the ground. My baby brother and sister were beheaded right in front of me!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She felt </span>
  </em>
  <span>the darkness</span>
  <em>
    <span> begin to overtake her, and she pushed it back; ignoring the temptations of power it offered. “All because of YOU!” She spread her arms outward, feeling the energy sparking from them. “YOU wanted power! You were so sure of your inherent supremacy; yet so afraid! You will PAY for what you did to my people!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She growled, and shot her arms sideways; and all the C-SEC officers' weapons and the Spectres weapons were ripped out of their hands and turned on their masters. “You shall know what </span>
  </em>
  <span>true power</span>
  <em>
    <span> feels like!” She squeezed her fist and the weapons fired, executing the Officers and Spectres.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“NOW DIE!” She screamed, lashing outward with her lightning; striking the Salarian and Turian councilors. Both men </span>
  </em>
  <span>screamed</span>
  <em>
    <span> as the lighting arced out of their eyes and their mouths; even as the lightning burned their hearts out of their chests. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Morato calmly held up a Biotic shield, Tevos doing the same behind her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The crowd had scattered and Liri felt no obligation to hold back anymore; she slashed her arms outward even as energy sparked all over her body, burning away the remains of her clothing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She glared downward at Tevos and Morato, both doing the same as they used their biotics to rise up; their own biotic power burning away their clothing just like Liri. “Your kind deserve it!” Morato sneered, swirling her Biotic energy and ripping several light poles off the ground, twisting them into giant spears.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You challenged us for supremacy! What did you expect us to do?” Tevos demanded, floating towards Liri’s left. “Lie down and let your vile little race, a bunch of apes that have a faulty immune system, rule the galaxy? You would lead us to ruin!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“WE DIDN’T WANT TO RULE THE GALAXY!” Liri screamed, before taking a breath and darkly glaring the two Asari down. “At least before. Not today, not tomorrow, but someday we will depose your people. And you will burn with the righteous fury of billions of souls crying for vengeance.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Liri growled and lashed outward, sparks exploding from any technology within a hundred meter radius. “NOW BURN!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tevos blinked, even as she came back to herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So </span>
  </em>
  <span>that’s</span>
  <em>
    <span> how those lines survived. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She had to fight down a growl, barely noticing that externally only a second had passed; while in her mind it had been at least a few hours. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I must admit, that little Bitch outplayed me; how appropriate that her little girls descendant now stands on </span>
  </em>
  <span>my</span>
  <em>
    <span> Citadel to negotiate 'peace'.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mentor had taken the heat for her, which paved the way for Tevos to take power; the only other victory, besides the little princess’ death of course, that Tevos had managed to take away from that day was that she had been able to contain the whisperings of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Felz’zel</span>
  </em>
  <span>, dismissing it as nothing more that hearsay and faulty memory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had been able to claim that it had simply been advanced biotics; and the masses had gobbled it up. Only the Asari truly remembered, and even then it was still a closely guarded secret regarding the ‘abilities’ Princess Liri had displayed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking her head, Tevos now felt more than justified in her plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Quarians had deceived them this entire time, their </span>
  <em>
    <span>Felz’zel </span>
  </em>
  <span>line had not been exterminated; they had deceived her, and had quietly built up their strength in their Exile, preparing to strike at the Asari again and tear down the Republics.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As far as Tevos was concerned, sparing the Quarians had been a mistake, and one she was not going to repeat. She was going to exterminate every last one of them, and she was going to make sure that Shala’Raan; the unknowing and last Queen of the Quarian people, would watch the whole affair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then she would make sure the good Admiral suffered in many other ways before she died; perhaps </span>
  <em>
    <span>extract</span>
  </em>
  <span> a perfect little Asari from her, make sure the Queen's line continued, but as an Asari.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As a part of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Superior</span>
  </em>
  <span> species.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tevos smiled lightly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh you will suffer ‘Raan, I will make sure of that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita staggered and nearly dropped her invisibility and fell out of the sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vortessence </span>
  </em>
  <span>had shown both Tevos and Ayita the memory, and Ayita was slack jawed at it. Princess Liri had been even more powerful than Ayita herself; and Morato and Tevos had </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>managed to kill her. Granted, at the cost of Morato’s life and the lives of pretty much everyone in the presidium.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita had </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt</span>
  </em>
  <span> two separate entities when she had entered that vision. One was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> familiar to her, and while it was difficult to place due to the amount of time since she had last sensed it; there was little doubt that the entity that had sent the vision was the Nihilanth fragments, still languishing in the emptiness of the Vortessence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> presence was one that took a long while for Ayita to place, mainly due to the fact that it was so faint and it was one that she was only familiar with thanks to someone else's memories. But once she had been able to place it, it was clear to Ayita that it was the entity that Cato had talked about; the presence that had shown him the vision of the bad future with Ori, the vision of what Lawson had intended to do with Ori.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glared at the skycar that carried Tevos, and Ayita glared down at her invisible palm; feeling small sparks arc off her hand before she got control of herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would be so easy to give the Councilor a heart attack; she was in fact quite old, and it was only the odd biological quirk of the Asari that they got more beautiful the older they got that kept her age hidden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just a few volts of power to Tevos’ heart, and Ayita could rid the galaxy of a mass murderer and rapist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had read the brief regarding the child Tevos had had with Aria T’Loak of Omega; she had raped Aria and Aria had fled with their child to Omega. And if the thoughts she was reading were correct, she intended to do the same with Shala, Cato’s adopted mother, and Ori’s grandmother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita took a breath and calmed herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glared as the skycars landed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s right Tevos… your days are numbered. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ayita vowed; the only thing she knew for sure, was that once she got Shala and Benezia alone and in private she </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to show them what she had just seen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala deserved to know the truth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala had to resist the urge to glare at the Citadel Council as she stood at the ‘Petitioner’s Podium’. Even with her mask firmly in place, her eyes would give her away and she intended to give them </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Council themselves were in fine form. Valern’s Calculating eyes were twitching between Shala and Benezia. Sparatus had his head tilted back ever so slightly so he was functionally ‘looking down’ at her. And Tevos...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Matriarch herself had the strangest strained smile as her eyes drifted back and forth, also between the Admiral and T’Soni the Elder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Citadel Council recognizes the </span>
  <em>
    <span>honored</span>
  </em>
  <span> representatives of the Quarian people.” Tevos didn’t even bother to hide her contempt, though a flicker of blue around her crest was snuffed out when Benezia matched her. “Honored Matriarch. It is good to see you well. You have been absent for some time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benezia nodded faintly, never taking her eyes off of Tevos. “Indeed, it is good to be returned safely to the bosom of civilization. It is only through the generosity and hospitality of the Quarian people that I, my daughter, and several others from the ill fated expedition are here at all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tevos’ fake smile only grew wider, “Truly? Then it seems that we are… </span>
  <em>
    <span>further</span>
  </em>
  <span> in your </span>
  <em>
    <span>debt</span>
  </em>
  <span>; </span>
  <em>
    <span>Comrade </span>
  </em>
  <span>Admiral.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Raan had to fight down a growl of rage; ‘Comrade’ was an insult to Quarian Officers, since it was a throwback to old Communist Revolutionaries that had killed most of the Conclave and Royal family a few decades before the Morning War. Many high ranking officers had sided with the revolutionaries; and all had called each other ‘Comrade’. The fact that the Quarians were a communist society purely out of desperation as opposed to choice was no doubt another smear against herself and her people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, she would play the game. “Not at all, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Majesty,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> there was a spark from Tevos to her podium at the public perception of the Asari as overlords, rather than ‘beneficent administrators’, “we would never abandon those in dire need, as we have demonstrated time and time again.” She gestured to the Honor Guard behind her. “In fact, all of those here with us were either rescued from dire circumstances, or sought us out to volunteer their service in a show of gratitude.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She made sure her gesture lingered for a split second on Corporal Fennaba, and she smirked behind her visor at the sight of the Batarian Ambassador. His top left eye twitched in irritation and fury at the idea that a </span>
  <em>
    <span>female</span>
  </em>
  <span> Batarian was given more respect than he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sparatus leaned forward on his podium. “And was it graciousness that prompted you to attack the Batarian relief convoy over Ikari?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala saw Tevos actively hesitate at the Turian’s outburst as several emotions crossed her features at once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed it was,” Benezia calmly deflected the councilors' pyric anger, “considering that </span>
  <em>
    <span>relief convoy</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the source of the colony’s dilemma.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Outrageous lies!” Ambassador Sotok Balak jiggled in rage. “Our beneficent relief convey was attempting to provide medicine and supplies by order of General Secretary Amon when you damnable suit rats...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benezia tapped her Omnitool and a holographic image of the Batarian fleet over Ikari sprung to life in the center of the Council chamber </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Attention intruders, you and your ships are now property of the Batarian Hegemony! Shut your engines down and we may spare some of your lives!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These were the last words spoken by the commander of the Cruiser </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hierophant's Dominion</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a ship that was until one day before this recording in active service to the Khar’shan Homefleet.” Matriarch T’Soni looked serenely at Tevos. “Hardly the words of a captain engaged in </span>
  <em>
    <span>beneficent relief.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The portly ambassador sputtered while the Council glared at the Quarian delegation, even while the gallery of diplomats whispered amongst each other and shifted nervously away from the Batarian delegation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala suppressed the almost feral grin which threatened her composure. “We regret that there were no survivors of the... </span>
  <em>
    <span>relief fleet.</span>
  </em>
  <span> However the colony’s inhabitants are all accounted for and well cared for. We are more than willing to assist in the repatriation of </span>
  <em>
    <span>those few</span>
  </em>
  <span> Asari who requested return to Republic space.” Even without the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vortessence, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shala could see Tevos seething at the implication that the colonists on Ikari didn’t want to return to Republic governance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The look on her face almost made this entire charade worthwhile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Who knew that diplomacy could be so draining… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shala thought to herself as she paced the apartment that had been provided for them by the Council.  It had of course been swept for listening devices and cameras, which Shala had finished off by emitting a pulse of energy at the precise frequency the cameras and listening devices operated at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was so tired, and ready to go to sleep; until she felt a familiar presence brush against her mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Shala?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shala blinked and groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes Ayita?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I need to see you and Matriarch T’Soni in my quarters now. Ms. Benezia is already on her way; I have something I </span>
  </em>
  <span>need</span>
  <em>
    <span> to show you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She explained, and her tone of voice gave Shala pause.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the tone one took when they knew something that you didn’t and weren’t sure how to tell you because they were uncertain how you would react to the information. After a moment's deliberation, Shala sent a pulse of confirmation and turned and exited her quarters, walking down the hall to Ayita’s room; the Penthouse’s size still baffling the Admiral to no end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala levered herself up upon entering and seeing Ayita and Benezia standing in the center of the room. “Alright, but don’t be surprised if I doze off. Diplomacy is mentally tiring, and dealing with Tevos without flash-frying her brain was genuinely </span>
  <em>
    <span>exhausting</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She grumbled as the door closed behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita’s reply was, for lack of a better word, hesitant. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t think you’ll be resting after what I have to show you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Then she held out her hands for both Shala and Benezia to take; her fingers sparking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala exchanged a glance with Benezia, then shrugged and took one while Benezia took the other; and they closed their eyes as Ayita shared what she intended to show them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the vision was complete, Shala opened her eyes, and slumped into a nearby chair; even as Ayita let go of Shala’s and Benezia’s hands. Shala could see the utterly stunned expression on Benezia’s face, and she knew that her own face mirrored it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first day had gone about how Benezia had predicted it would, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>this?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I… Ha… every little girl dreams of being a princess… </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought to herself dumbly, removing her mask and slumping in her chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I kept track of the Queens family… or tried to anyway.” Benezia said listlessly, her eyes hollow. “But the only survivor I was ever able to find was a bastard son who displayed no abilities in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Felz’zel</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She stated, “His name was Lor’Koris. No one knew about him except for his father, the Crown Prince, the Prime Minister, and his security detail; and I only knew because the Prime Minister let it slip once to me in private.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With those words, Benezia reached over and grabbed a bottle of whiskey that the Marines had packed and set on the table as a ‘Gift for the Mistress’; opened the top, and took a swig of the alcoholic drink. “Shala’Calin was presumed dead thanks to the Princess’ gambit; to think that she was adopted by another family…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala felt her face, searching again for the wrinkles that were no longer there, “Great Grandmother always talked about her own Great Grandmother, how she always seemed to have an intuition about what others were thinking, how her father had insisted that her bondmate change </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> name; which worked since I’m clan ‘Raan.” She closed her mouth as she realized that she was rambling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She used her powers and yanked the whiskey bottle out of Benezia’s hand, gulping down a mouthful; struggling not to cough as the burning sensation worked its way down her throat to her stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shouldn’t be drinking, but it was night time, she was about to go to sleep, and it was one large shot; she would be fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What does this mean for the Quarian people?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ayita wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both women blinked and looked at the mass of clouds, and the two Emerald green eyes stared back at them, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The whole reason the Admiralty board was created was because the late Crown Princess abdicated and went on her suicide mission; and her little brother and sister both died of their injuries. The Prime Minister died of old age, and since there were next to no Delegates in the conclave left…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Admirals and Captains seized emergency power, and the captains were put into the Conclave while the Admirals were essentially made regents until a new King or Queen was chosen… which meant forever, since while it wasn’t an official rule; all kings and Queens since the ‘Calin Dynasty overthrew the ‘Zorahs had been gifted in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Felz’zel</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Shala finished, giving the girl a knowing look; glad that she had paid attention to all the lessons she had been given.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benezia huffed, “Wrex wasn’t wrong when he said the Quarian Monarchs were Warrior Kings and Queens… up until technology like firearms and Eezo came up; Quarians gifted in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Felz’zel</span>
  </em>
  <span> were doubtlessly the best warriors and leaders.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala frowned at the bottle in her hand. “Well I can’t simply return to the fleet, reveal myself as a descendent of the ‘Calin Dynasty, and declare myself Queen Shala’Raan the First. The conclave wouldn’t stand for it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ancestors, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I wouldn’t stand for it if it weren’t me. Our system may not be perfect, but it </span>
  <em>
    <span>works</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benezia biotically snatched the bottle from Shala before she could either down its contents or set it on fire by accident. “We would certainly neither condone nor recommend such an action. But your people are about to undergo a transformative period. It may be prudent to consider the reformation of a Constitutional Monarchy once your people are out of immediate danger of extinction. The fact that there are members of both the ‘Calin and ‘Zorah Dynasties serving on the Admiralty Board, two are direct descendants and one as the result of an unbonded affair, would certainly help with the idea pitch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita shook her head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I would like to point out something that no one has brought up for the sake of politeness; but I know you can tell it’s important, and you need to hear it. The Admiralty Board, the unelected Delegates of the Conclave, and the Communist economy? The moment you either settle on Earth, a new world, or retake Rannoch; that stuff stops. Because while it is benevolent, it is still a dictatorship. The Monarchy still had massive checks and balances on its power; the Admiralty board doesn't.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She paused and tilted her head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“To say nothing of the </span>
  </em>
  <span>extremely </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad taste communism leaves in any humans mouth when brought up.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She huffed and grabbed the bottle from Benezia and took a tiny sip from it; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Personally I don’t care what system you choose, be it a constitutional Monarchy, Democracy, or Republic; whatever works for your people. But others </span>
  </em>
  <span>will </span>
  <em>
    <span>care, my fellow Americans Fought a war of independence to get rid of Monarchies for example.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ayita stated before floating back over to her food storage and set it back into the cabinet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that done, she turned to look back at Shala. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What are you thinking Ms. ‘Raan?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala huffed and leaned back in her chair. “That this discussion is meaningless without the input of the Conclave. As I said, any unilateral declaration of a change in the governing body would be, at best, laughed off.” Her eyes flashed silver, then green, and back to silver. “This will be another divisive subject, since there are enough people who </span>
  <em>
    <span>blame </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Monarchy for our current plight. Having a superpowered Dynast suddenly pop up and declare the Kingdom renewed will cause problems. We would need a major victory before I would ever even </span>
  <em>
    <span>consider </span>
  </em>
  <span>broaching the subject just with Rael, to say nothing of the rest of the Admiralty or the Conclave.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita nodded while Benezia stood, “We shall discuss this more later, and we’ll need to bring it up with the Admirals and the Security Council of the Conclave next time we meet with them. Discussing this now when we need sleep in a den of Varren will do us no good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita paused, and her eye glow brightened for a moment before vanishing; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I agree… but consider this. The Hidden One, the one that showed Dr. Lawson's plans to Cato, and the one Ulysses himself has told me exists… He was the one that allowed me to see the vision without alerting the Nihilanth to my presence. His messages have always been… unclear, all throughout human history, even when he directly involved himself. But… I think he wants you to be Queen Ms. ‘Raan.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita shook her head, and shooed Shala and Benezia out the door, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Think on that.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Shala did, all through the night; she got little sleep that night, and until the issue was resolved, Shala doubted that she would ever sleep well again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pilot A/N: Ah… so we finally see the Nihilanth again, albeit indirectly, with him influencing and “helping” Tevos maintain her grip on power; and we also see another Benevolent power helping our intrepid heroes by showing Ayita exactly what she’s in for and what Tevos knows.<br/>Beyond that, I don’t have much to say on this chapter in particular; mainly that the revelation that the Fel’Zel survived thanks to Quarian deception was something that was sort of spur of the moment, but one we hammered out as much as we could.<br/>Things will get… interesting next chapter, I assure you; you have anything to say Ian?<br/>Ian A/N: This one was all about setting up for political intrigue. You can probably guess that this exercise in “Diplomacy” will quickly devolve into “Politics by other means”.<br/>How quickly, you may ask? Stick around and find out, dear reader!<br/>Pilot: Right then, leave a review and tell us what you guys think.<br/>A TV Tropes page would be loved and appreciated.<br/>And we will see ya when we see ya.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ayita Shephard, Lambda Resistance; Cato'Zorah nar Rayya, hired Quarian of the Council Funded Relay 314 Expedition. Both dissatisfied with their lot in this universe; one under the heel of a Inter-Universal Empire, and the other under the boot of an Apathetic Galactic Council. Together they will change the Galaxy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Garrus stared at the holo-screen, smirking the whole while as Benezia and Shala’Raan grilled the Batarian Ambassador while Councilor Tevos stewed angrily off to the side. Even to a Turian like Garrus, who was largely unfamiliar with Asari facial expressions, he could tell that the Counselor was furious about how things weren’t going her way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali glanced at the screen as she flew the ship towards the landing pad with a smirk on her face; “There’s a reason why Cato and I always took care to make sure that Auntie ‘Raan never got caught up in our pranks.” She said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kal snorted, “Yeah, and you made sure the main target was me.” He grumbled. “And you knew I couldn’t retaliate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liara just shook her head, leaning back in her seat, absently dusting off the skin tight black suit that she, Tali, Kal, and Kasumi were wearing. “I must admit, it is entertaining to see Tevos so clearly struggling with her control. Not since grade school have I seen one of my own kind so clearly struggle to hold her temper.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kasumi glanced at the screen before she pulled the mask over her face, along with the multi-purpose goggles over her eyes; before she popped up the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sehni</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Kal had given her as a gift when they had first started dating. “Alright, let’s make sure that our suits and the modifications are all working properly.” She said, her normally teasing voice had an undertone of seriousness that didn’t belong to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other three nodded and sealed up their suits. They tapped the wrist controls, and the four disappeared in a digital flicker. Garrus watched the four spaces as odd rippling in the air was the only indication of any movement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>How’s this?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bah!” Garrus flinched as Kasumi’s voice came from just behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other three chuckled as the puckish human deactivated her stealth suit. “Combine tech may be nice, but they were always about brute force.” She shook her head and walked back to her seat. “The things I could have done with a suit like this back on Earth...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, so what’s the game plan?” Kal asked once the checkup was complete.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus opened his mouth, then paused and spun in his chair and gave an uncertain buzz, “Vestris, you alright kiddo?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young Turian staggered out from the tiny bathroom, holding her stomach; the descent through the atmosphere and the turbulence hadn’t done her stomach any favors. “I’m okay dad…” She groaned, leaning against the bulkhead as a spark came off her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OW!” Kas jumped up and rubbed her butt, “Careful there kiddo, metal conducts electricity.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry…” Vestris half whimpered, cringing slightly, as even after a number of months on the Normandy, she was still unused to the idea of people accepting her nature.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus just picked her up and set her on his lap, “Right then, game plan,” he started uncertainly, “Vestris and I will visit my parents, but before that we’ll be wandering the streets, taking in the sights and everything; we’ll also be interacting with other Civies to get a hand on what the people are thinking about potential war with the Quarians.” He explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Meanwhile, the rest of us will be a bunch of peeping toms and see what else we can find out; maybe steal some stuff while we’re at it.” Kasumi added, and Garrus knew the woman was smirking behind her balaclava. “Got anything you want me to pick up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A modicum of self control?” Garrus buzzed in mild annoyance as they touched down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kasumi’s pixie laugh and the digital flicker of her stealth suit were his only answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck the Quarians!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vestris ducked behind her fathers legs, even as the Turian soldier on leave took another giant swig from his bottle. She took a deep breath to settle her powers, even as her father just rubbed his eyes in exasperation. “I assume you mean that in the metaphorical sense, and please watch your language; there are children present.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vestris shrunk in on herself as she felt the eyes of what felt like half the bar zeroed in on her for a moment, before chagrined expressions crossed most of their faces, many of them murmuring slurred apologies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost all were soldiers and sailors on leave, and it didn’t escape either of their notice that more than half of them had nodded or shouted with the apparent leader in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those that didn’t shout or nod in agreement seemed to give the others who spoke out, and the leader in particular, annoyed looks at being interrupted from their drinks and meals; with a depressingly low amount looking genuinely disgusted with the leader. Vestris shuddered as she felt the wandering thoughts of many of them; many of the ones that had shouted in agreement had more or less just shouted to blend in with the crowd so they could get back to their drinks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But there were a number… a number that genuinely agreed with the leader. And the leader himself; Vestris could feel the raw, blinding disdain they had for other races besides their own, particularly the Quarians.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The others, she felt mostly… apathy, beyond a dislike for the ‘system’; but there was no love lost for the Quarian people. And the number of people who seemed opposed to the potential subjugation or war against the Migrant Fleet out of genuine moral grounds were few and far between.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vestris was glad when her father finally had enough of asking around to gather information and decided to just go to his parents house. She could only stomach the negative emotions and stifling apathy for so long before it got to be too much for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She just hoped her fathers family visit would be less emotionally draining.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus swallowed nervously, while Vestris shuddered and hid behind his legs, her usual habit whenever she got nervous or scared. He had been trying to get her out of her shell, but in this case he had no objections. He had no clue how his father would react, nor his sister and brother in law would think of him suddenly showing up from the dead with a child.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was just as well that with all the division both for and against war and subjugation of the Quarians, Tali couldn’t reveal herself. He loved her deeply, but there was no way he would introduce her to his father; not along with Vestris since if he did that he would give his father an aneurysm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Closing his eyes he took a breath, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everything will be okay… everything will be okay…</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought to himself, letting his sour emotions and memories of the journey to the property fading away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raising a hand, he rang the doorbell, and set a hand on Vestris’ head; even as she stayed behind him. He could feel through his hand that she was only just barely restraining her power thanks to her nerves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A set of footsteps gave him pause, and the door’s electronic lock opened, and Garrus found himself face to face with his Sister. He felt a nervous smile work its way across his face, “Hey big sis, I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped talking as Solana pulled him into a tight hug, nestling her head into his shoulder while she buzzed in relief. “Oh thank the Spirits! When the news of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Destiny Ascension </span>
  </em>
  <span>came, we all assumed the worst. Over a year with no contact, and then the Quarian ambassador said the fleet had rescued people; I almost dared to believe that you were still alive!” She was rambling, and Garrus set a hand on her head while buzzing reassuringly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And here I am big sis, you can’t get the top bunk that easily.” He joked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Solana just gave a choked sob, before she turned to face the inside of the house before Garrus cleared his throat, causing her to stop and give him a questioning look. “There is… another reason why I didn’t contact you.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Solana tilted her head, and Garrus stepped aside, letting Vestris be seen in full view. The girl was caught off guard for a moment, but gave Solana a shaky wave, “Um… h-h-hi, my name's Vestris; it’s uh, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you Aunt Solana.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali would have enjoyed the abilities of the stealth suits more if it were not for the seeming rampant warmongering against her people. Everywhere they went there was some piece of propaganda against the Quarians. This was particularly concerning since there had been no threat against the Hierarchy, and not even an official statement by the Primarchs. There seemed to simply be a concerted propaganda campaign intended to stir the Turians against the Migrant Fleet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As if the past 300 years of isolation and persecution weren’t enough.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least the suits worked if her HUD was any indication. While she and Liara kept to the edges of any crowd, Kasumi’s Pip wove in and out of the throngs like... well, like an expert thief working a crowd. Kal flitted as close to her as he could, in a desperate effort to be there if she somehow got found out. As the afternoon wore on, it became apparent that there was little chance of that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali was standing next to a Holo-Projector store showing episodes of that </span>
  <em>
    <span>abysmal</span>
  </em>
  <span> ‘Valor of the Spirit!’ show that had replaced ‘Fleet and Flotilla’. It had been her most beloved and all time favorite show. The humans didn’t seem to think much of it, even the younger ones, but it was still a good show dammit! She reflexively pantomimed tossing back a shot as the propaganda show’s current lead declared he would defend his colony, ‘for Valor’s sake!’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Det’kazuat</span>
  <em>
    <span>! I hate this show.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was about to signal the rest of the team that they should move on when Kasumi’s and Kal’s pips made a laser-straight path to her position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I need to show you something,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kasumi whispered as soon as she was next to Tali.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali signaled the squad, and they all made their way to the roof of a nearby store. Once everyone was together and out of sight, Kasumi deactivated her stealth system and set a small painted disk on the ground in front of them all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“While I was working the crowd, I saw this get handed off between two Turians. They were very careful </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be noticed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“By anyone except you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Inszel.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kasumi glanced at Kal, then continued. “The one doing the handing said, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tonight. Show this, and we’ll bring you in.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>I tagged the hand-ee so we can track him back.” She scooped up the token and stood up. “I don’t know for sure, but this felt like more than just some ‘Boy’s Club’ initiation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali thought for a moment, then nodded to herself. “It’s the best we’ve got for now. Even if it is just some ‘Fraternity of Scoundrels’, they might be more open to hearing our case than those rabid ‘Valor’ fans.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liara seemed less certain, “We best be careful, the enemy of our enemy is not necessarily our friend.” She informed them, recalling the history texts she’d read about humanity. “Just look at the First Russian Revolution, it was the Communists, Socialists, and Liberals that formed the coalition that took down the Tsar. And the moment the Tsar was gone, they fell into infighting and with the exception of the Moderate Socialists and the Liberals; all the factions turned against their former allies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>None of the others seemed to have a response to that, and so went back to the crowd watching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus sat down at the dinner table, Vestris sat next to him, trying to make herself look as small as possible; while Solana paced back and forth in front of them. “You’re lucky father and my bonded were out getting medicine for mom; because I don’t think father would have handled such a shock without someone to prep him.” She grumbled, running a hand through her fringe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How is mom?” Garrus asked, hoping that things weren’t worse than when he’d left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not good, she has her good days where she seems normal, and then there are days where she forgets everything. But both of those are less frequent now, now she seems to get her memories mixed up and forgets others. Like just yesterday, she forgot about dad but seemed to remember me and you; only we were still children, so she mistook my son for you.” Solana explained sadly, taking her own seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus grimaced and his fringe flexed in tune with his emotions while Vestris blinked and looked up at him then at Solana, likely picking up on their distress through her abilities. Garrus set a hand on her head to reassure her then looked back at his sister. “How long?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A year, maybe two if she’s lucky.” Solana stated sadly, finally taking a seat across from him at the table. Shaking her head, she looked down at Vestris and smiled lightly, “Now… How did you give a niece, little brother?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vestris blinked and shuddered lightly as her memories came back to her while Garrus clenched his mandibles in anger; taking his sister off guard slightly. “She… her mother was a fling from my Navy days; and I didn’t even know little Vestris existed until a stroke of luck led us to finding each other.” He finally said, smiling as Vestris hugged him from the side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced at Solana and shook his head, “Her mother abandoned her.” he said flatley.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Solana clenched her mandibles and fought down a growl of fury and disbelief. To abandon ones civic duty to raise their child, it was perhaps one of the most dishonorable things one could do. Clarity reached her mind, and Solana leaned forward in her seat and locked eyes with her brother. “You’re here for her, aren’t you?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Among other things. I don’t think I’ll find her here; but I have to start somewhere.” He replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Solana nodded and leaned back in her chair. “Well little brother, I think I can help with that. In the meantime, let’s show my little niece around the house shall we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali moved in the shadows, not really trusting the Black Op’s suit to keep her hidden despite all the Council, Combine, and Pre-War human tech stuffed into it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a good suit, though she wasn’t a fan of how skin-tight it was, even Quarian Envirosuits left some to the imagination. Still, she had been allowed to keep her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sehni</span>
  </em>
  <span> and her mask, so that was a plus. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sehni</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s had been given to all four of the invisible watchers, but only Tali and Kal had the visors for obvious reasons; while Kasumi and Liara had on Balaclava’s, since they both looked like Asari so long as Kasumi didn’t show any skin or her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali kept a hand on her pistol as they tracked the Turian that Kasumi had tagged, despite the darkness of night there were still a number of people out on the street.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He approached one of the store fronts as Kasumi slipped up beside him and palmed the token back into his pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali watched the exchange, hoping against hope that Garrus wouldn’t have to come rescue them; they had of course informed him of their intentions, but had told him to stay with Vestris and catch up with his family. Especially if his mother was as sick as he feared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a calming breath, and Liara whispered; “Don’t worry, all throughout Galactic history, there is no real equivalent to the Bolshviks or the National Socialists like in human history. Not even the Krogan were that ruthless or bloodthirsty; nor have the Asari been that overt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kal snorted, “Fat load of good that did my people.” He grumped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> was certainly a dampener on their current mood; but at this point, they all had to shut up and stick to the walls as they followed the Turian to a locked door, where another Turian stood in front with his arms crossed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As good as their suits were, they weren’t noise cancelling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Italius gave you the token?” The giant Turian asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In response, the new recruit dug into his pocket and withdrew the token that Kasumi had thankfully replaced only moments before they entered. The guard just nodded and turned and inputted a code, the door opening as he stood to the side and gestured; Tali, Kasumi, Kal, and Liara practically scrambling inside at the opportunity, even as they heard the guard say, “Welcome Comrade.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali nearly stopped dead in her tracks, and only Liara practically yanking her to the side prevented the new recruit from stumbling into her. It was both the age old insult to Quarians mixed with what she saw in front of her that so seriously jarred her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was more of a basement cellar, packed to the brim with Turians of all sizes and ages. The walls were lined with banners bearing unfamiliar crests, as well as placards with the more familiar Colony facial markings. The far wall was dominated by a raised platform with three seats, all of which were occupied. The centermost was a grizzled and scarred old woman that almost glared out over the assembly.</span>
</p>
<p><span>She flared her good mandible challengingly. “Our last wayward son has finally</span> <span>arrived. Welcome to </span><em><span>The Barfaced.</span></em><span>” She gestured around as every Turian in attendance wiped the Colony markings off of their faces. “For more than a millennium, we have suffered under Hierarchy occupation. Our cultural identity washed away, replaced by the </span><em><span>Mark of the White Talon.</span></em><span>” </span></p>
<p>
  <span>A placard from one of the walls was brought over to the initiate as he was guided to the front of the room. “You are a son of Gothis. What brought you to Palaven?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali watched, wondering if it was some kind of screwed up initiation process; or if it was something harmless like ‘Birthday Pushups’ that she saw many humans engage in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young Turian looked unsure for a moment, then stood ramrod straight. “Once my enlistment in the Armiger Legion was concluded, I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>assigned</span>
  </em>
  <span> a home here. I was told that Palaven was my new home, as all </span>
  <em>
    <span>good Turians</span>
  </em>
  <span> live for the Hierarchy first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The old crone looked the youth in the eyes. “And are you? Are you a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good Turian</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young man snatched the placard out of the talons of the male next to him and snapped the image of the Colony marking in half. “No! I am a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good Son of Gothis</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” He threw the fragments on the ground. “I served the Hierarchy with honor for three years, and was </span>
  <em>
    <span>rewarded </span>
  </em>
  <span>by being told I couldn’t return to the world of my birth for another three on penalty of prison.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crone smiled a cold mirthless grin, and took up a small dish with what looked like a paintbrush. “And so it is with everyone here,  and tens of thousands across the Hierarchy.” She began gently brushing the youth’s face, which began to faintly smoke as the Colony mark was erased by an acid. “For centuries, the Primarchs have displaced us from our homes and seeded our worlds with their favored children; a punishment for not submitting during the Unification.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She put the bowl down and took a damp rag from another bowl and began gently wiping the youth’s face. “No more are you a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Varen</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the Hierarch, condemned to bear the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mark of the White Talon</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You are now </span>
  <em>
    <span>Barefaced.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Turn and face your kin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned around and made his way through the crowd to the Banner of Gothis, while the Turians he passed each touched his now bare face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-Clickclack-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali forced herself to remain still at the signal from Kasumi, and slowly reached up and clicked her response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-Clickclack-Clickclack-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Translation? Kasumi was asking what Tali thought, whether or not to reveal themselves; and Tali’s reply was an emphatic </span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If it were at all possible, she would have added an exclamation point to her response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bringing up the eye tracking typing software for her visor, Tali immediately sent, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We are NOT revealing ourselves until we get a better handle on who these people are and what they believe. Remember Liara’s warning and what she said about the Bolsheviks and National Socialists? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ancestors</span>
  <em>
    <span>, they’re even meeting in similar ways to those genocidal radicals.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a short pause, and then all Kasumi sent was, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“:(”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crone rapped her knuckles on the armrest of her chair. “I will now turn our meeting over to Gaius.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The male to her left stood up and activated a projector on the dais which showed the silent propaganda that Tali had endured all day. “You have all seen the news, and heard the rumblings. The Hierarchy and their Overlords in the Citadel are rallying for another war; this time it is against the Quarians. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>say</span>
  </em>
  <span> it is precautionary, that it is in response to the events on Ikari; but they are mobilizing a disproportionately large response to the threat posed by the Migrant Fleet. This provides us with a unique opportunity.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hologram shifted to show several worlds. “Mobilization and redeployment has left two full fists of colonies without full garrisons, and only the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hastatim</span>
  </em>
  <span> remain behind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali shivered slightly at the Hierarchy’s infamous occupation legions. She hadn’t realized the Hierarchy actively maintained these forces on their own worlds; to think that they were more than willing to use force on their </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> people to make sure they stayed in line and followed the Council… it did not bode well for the Migrant Fleet when Tevos ran out of patience.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By normal galactic standards, Human, Quarian, and Turian standards, Tevos was remarkably patient. She had waited </span>
  <em>
    <span>sixteen</span>
  </em>
  <span> years to deal with one of her rivals, one that had slighted her by mocking her as being nothing more than an unknown bandit from the Terminus; when Tevos had come to power, she had first exiled her rival in an effort to appear merciful, while in secret she had killed off her rivals entire family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, when the moment was right, she had her rival killed in the dead of night on Omega.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sixteen years</span>
  </em>
  <span>… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By Asari standards, that was the equivalent of just a few days. And that said nothing about the way the Quarian people as a whole seemed to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>massive</span>
  </em>
  <span> sore point for Tevos. Tali genuinely worried that if pushed far enough, Tevos would just wipe out the Quarian people; damn the consequences.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking her head, she refocused on the gathering in front of her, her mouth twisting into a scowl as she listened to them talk. At first it seemed like just endless debate about how much they all resented the Hierarchy until the crone slammed a fist on her chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough chatter! We have endured occupation for a thousand years, and this is the first time </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span> of these worlds have been left unguarded. No matter what bravado the Primarchs may spout, the Fleet will be busy with the Migrant Flotilla for </span>
  <em>
    <span>months!</span>
  </em>
  <span> If we do not act now, we may </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> cast off the yoke of the Citadel and their puppets in the Hierarchy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She jabbed a talon at the crowd. “So stop telling us why it’s ‘oh so terrible’, and start coming up with a plan to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>something about it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali felt an almost</span>
  <em>
    <span> tickle</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a thought; strategies of dividing forces across the galaxy. The might of the Turian Hierarchy was the bulwark and bastion that propped up Council power. If there really was this kind of dissent among the Turians, then it could give her people the opening they needed to shatter that bulwark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If she played it right, she might even earn her people a major ally: one that universally had military training and a motivation to fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali winced and felt a slight headache overtake her, as that </span>
  <em>
    <span>tickle</span>
  </em>
  <span> grew stronger for a moment before dissipating; and she had to fight down a growl that would doubtlessly give her away. She hated that she had a connection to the Vortessence, but nowhere near strong enough to utilize any powers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite that, there were times like now, in high stress environments, where the connection that all Quarians had with the mysterious power tried to force itself through. Shaking her head, she blinked as a message from Kal popped up in her HUD.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You okay spider?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine. I’ve seen enough, let’s go.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she replied to the whole group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Got it. Back to the ship.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Liara sent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“:( awww, I was having fun watching them argue; two of them almost got into a fistfight. :(”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kasumi sent, and Tali turned her gaze to Kas’ ping and sent the woman her best glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even invisible, the infamous ‘Zorah Glare’ was enough to cow the human infiltrator into submission. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“:( You're no fun.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes, Tali turned to leave; already mentally exhausted and ready to give the report to the Security board and get some sleep. Hopefully she could have a peaceful night for once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali stared at Ayita for a long moment, before saying, “Ayita… I love you, but I also hate you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s not my fault, the Vortessence works in mysterious ways.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her sister-in-law snapped angrily in reply, her own exhaustion showing through the transmission; and her fiery temper was leaking through as a result. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I never </span>
  </em>
  <span>try </span>
  <em>
    <span>to make our lives complicated, I’m just the mouthpiece for what does.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali just shook her head and set her forehead down on the console in front of her while Kal pinched the bridge of his nose. Kas and Liara both looked stunned while Garrus and Vestris looked uncertain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re sure that Auntie ‘Raan is…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll show you the memory the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Other</span>
  <em>
    <span> allowed me to latch onto when the Nihilanth showed Tevos; but I think it’s pretty clear.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ayita grumbled, reached over to something out of sight before coming back into frame with a bottle of wine. Without a word, she uncorked it and took a massive swig before sealing it again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Driving me to drink is what this damned persona is doing.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking her head, she said; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s why we called, because we need to arrange a meeting with the rest of the security council. The fact that Shala is in the line of succession is reason enough, but the fact that the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nihilanth</span>
  <em>
    <span> is helping Tevos and </span>
  </em>
  <span>showed</span>
  <em>
    <span> her the memory just adds incentive to do so.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali blew a frustrated raspberry and massaged her temples. “I’ll take your word for it. This isn’t something we can drop on the Admiralty and the Conclave and expect them to just go along with it.” She looked at the human in the hologram. “There was enough of an uproar in the Conclave when my father was confirmed as an Admiral due to his relationship to the ‘Zorah Dynasty. We could see a splintering of the fleet into old Clan factions if we don’t handle this right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a snort on Ayita’s end, and she turned the camera to face Matriarch Benezia and Shala; the two of them also sitting there and looking similarly exhausted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Exactly, which is why we’re keeping this secret for the time being; though there are a number of ways to grant the idea legitimacy.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Matriarch began ticking them off with her fingers, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“First, military victories; which, given the best case scenario, will start being a certainty in a week at the most. Tevos is growing impatient, and when she gets impatient people die. That’s how she ended up going through three different Secret Police Chiefs in the span of a year.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala pursed her lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“While everyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>loves</span>
  <em>
    <span> a war hero, that good will only lasts as long as the victories do. We </span>
  </em>
  <span>are</span>
  <em>
    <span> going to lose some battles, so we can’t ‘put all our crew on one shuttle’ like that.” </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala shook her head before continuing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Second of course, is the curing of our immune systems; though without Antlions that’s nearly impossible… But… we have an idea. Once the shooting starts, we won’t be able to get back to the fleet; which Tevos almost certainly intended, but that works for us.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali blinked in confusion, “What do you mean by that?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita popped back into frame, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“There are rumours of a secret research base, one that is running experiments on creatures that sound very similar to Antlions. It’s something that’s worth looking into because either we find more AGE supplies… or we find a potential Portal into Xen, which opens some very good and very disturbing possibilities.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali nodded absently. “Well that’s going to have to be all on you. We have an... </span>
  <em>
    <span>evolving</span>
  </em>
  <span> situation here. There’s apparently an underground movement within the Hierarchy that resents the current political landscape.” She locked eyes with the three in the holo. “They’re planning an open revolt, once the Hierarchy forces begin fully deploying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita leaned back in the holocall, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What are their politics?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it matter?” Garrus asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I want to say it does, and I also want to say it doesn’t… so I’ll be blunt, are we dealing with National Socialists, Bolsheviks, Sons of Liberty, or some mixture in between?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus buzzed absently. “Honestly, this is more akin to your ‘Great War’. Prior to contact with the Council, the Turians were recovering from the Unification Wars with the Hierarchy maintaining dubious control over more than a dozen seperatist systems. It was really only the interference by the Council that allowed them to remain in power to this day.” He glanced at everyone in turn. “They’re all still pretty fractions, but also fractured. They’re really only unified by their resentment of Hierarchy occupation and colonization. As it is, even if they managed to kick the Primarchs off of their worlds, they’d likely just fall to infighting. The Hierarchy could just wait them out, then swoop in and ‘restore order’ to the colonies.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, so we’re looking at a potential Yugoslavia or Austria-Hungary; because that went </span>
  </em>
  <span>so </span>
  <em>
    <span>well for us.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ayita grumbled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Or in a more optimistic sense, an America under the Articles of Confederation.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More like the America Europe was hoping for during the American Civil War.” Everyone flinched slightly as Kasumi made herself known. “Let the little powers wear themselves out, then swoop in and pick over the corpse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus buzzed in agitation. “I may not be Seperatist or a Hierarchy hardliner, but I don’t want to see my people trampled under any more than any of you do.” He slipped his talons into Tali’s hand. “I’ll support whatever decision you feel is best, but we’ll need allies.” He looked at the image of Admiral ‘Raan. “It might be a major political Coup for the future </span>
  <em>
    <span>Empress of the Quarians</span>
  </em>
  <span> to develop allies in the Separatists; maybe help moderate their actions and, </span>
  <em>
    <span>guide</span>
  </em>
  <span> them to a more sustainable political model than interstellar anarchy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Admiral snorted angrily, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ha! Like these separatists would accept help from a foriegn Queen.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Then she smiled and nodded, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Nonetheless… if they accept the help, we’ll be willing to give it.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali felt another twinge and frowned. “Maybe not from a Queen, but certainly from another people ‘oppressed by the Hierarchy and the Council’.” She looked at the ‘Diplomatic team’. “You should focus on delaying Tevos as much as possible, and whatever lead it is Benezia’s people have found. We’ll see if we can make more direct contact with these </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> rebels and begin building Relays here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone nodded and cut the connection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tevos had had enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was done dealing with the little princess playing ruler; and she was done with Benezia constantly undercutting her attempts to </span>
  <em>
    <span>control</span>
  </em>
  <span> the situation. She was done with diplomacy, and she was done with dealing with the Batarian Ambassador. Balak had done more harm than good, and allowing the little idiot to run his mouth was something that Tevos had been regretting ever since this whole fiasco had started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why can’t he be more like his son? Ka’hairal is so much easier to deal with; that boy has a sharp mind too… must be his mother, because I don’t see </span>
  </em>
  <span>anything</span>
  <em>
    <span> good with that fat bastard. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She grumbled, glancing over at the Batarian ambassador as he smashed his fist against his armrest, his fat jiggling from the action.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tevos turned her attention back to ‘Raan, the little ‘Unknowing Princess’ and Benezia; the honor guard behind them nothing more than background. Tevos hadn’t forgotten what Quarians looked like, and if Admiral ‘Raan had been younger she might have made a tolerable lover given her sharp mind and calm demeanor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But as it stood, she could no longer tolerate being undercut anymore. She glanced down and typed rapidly into her datapad, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ora K’Rani… It is time. Do not fail me.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She quickly sent the message, and received a ping of confirmation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tevos kept her face level, but internally she was cackling in satisfaction. It was time for the line of ‘Calin to die off; and it was time to deal with Benezia. If all went well, they would never know who or what hit them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tevos raised a hand and said, “I think it would be best to give a brief recess for the next hour to allow everyone a quick lunch break. Are we agreed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone gave her looks, her colleagues one of relief, the Batarian Ambassador one of fury, and the Quarian delegation had looks of suspicion on their faces. But there was no stopping what was coming. “Seconded.” Was all Valern said, and in doing so sealed the Quarians fate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today was going to be a good day for her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pilot A/N: This was a relatively short chapter, but an important one; as it shows what Tali and Garrus have been up to and all that. Now, the barefaced… I think the best way to describe them, is to describe them as “Libertarian’s if they were Bolsheviks”; aka, Intellectuals sitting in secret safehouses and meeting in basements endlessly debating what is best for the Turian people and bellyaching about their lot in life.<br/>But Ian did point out that since they’re Turians, they would be a lot more proactive than the Bolsheviks had been during the days before the second Russian Revolution; which led to this sort of hybrid of the American Founding Fathers and the Bolsheviks.<br/>Anything to add Ian?<br/>Ian A/N: We start to see more of the future taking shape, as well as the fractures in the Citadel’s facade. Potential allies will be just as important for the Flotilla as dividing and conquering the Citadel powerhouse.<br/>Can they pull it off? Stay tuned to find out, dear reader.<br/>Pilot: Right then, Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.<br/>Leave a review and tell us what you guys think; the feedback helps us immensely.<br/>A TV Tropes page would be loved and appreciated.<br/>And we will see ya when we see ya.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ayita Shephard, Lambda Resistance; Cato'Zorah nar Rayya, hired Quarian of the Council Funded Relay 314 Expedition. Both dissatisfied with their lot in this universe; one under the heel of a Inter-Universal Empire, and the other under the boot of an Apathetic Galactic Council. Together they will change the Galaxy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Captain Mal frowned, and looked over at the various technicians of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Normandy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Battlecruiser was a unique ship to say the least, not the least because the whole idea behind her was that she was armed enough to kill anything that could catch her; and fast enough to outrun anything that could kill her. Mal had taken up the temporary command of the ship with gusto while Captain ‘Zorah was behind enemy lines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All it had really done was make his command official, since both he and ‘Zorah knew that he was the one really running the ship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking over to his technicians, Mal couldn’t shake the sense that something was wrong; like something bad was going to happen. Closing his eyes, he began to wind his arms up to try and get a glance of something from his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Felz’zel</span>
  </em>
  <span> abilities; as he did whenever he got bad feelings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Two frigates and a cruiser, all Turian, lurked in the shadow of an asteroid. A Red Giant star lit a nearby blue gas giant in a purple halo.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head to clear it, then pulled up the starcharts of their projected route back to the Flotilla. One jump past the Widow Beta Relay was a system normally used to discharge before continuing on any inbound or outbound trip from the Citadel. It was notorious for raider activity, and the Turians heavily patrolled the area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apparently they’re taking a holiday today,” he mumbled out loud. He keyed his command com unit. “Con engineering. Adams, you there?” It was largely a rhetorical question; Greg Adams </span>
  <em>
    <span>lived</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Normandy’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> engineering compartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wacha need, Cap’n?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just double checking what our discharge endurance is; I have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hunch</span>
  </em>
  <span> we’ll not be stopping in the Reah 313 system.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a moment of hesitation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We can run indefinitely on the Dark Fusion Reactor, but we’d be plodding along at 50 Cee.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mal smirked. “That’s fine; we just need to cross the system and lead some Turians on a merry chase. The slower speed might actually work to our advantage. Get ready to bring the </span>
  <em>
    <span>DFR</span>
  </em>
  <span> up to 110% once we’re on final approach to the Widow Relay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Adams confirmed, he began mapping out the circuitous route back to Terminous space. This would be just like the old days of leading Pirates around in circles. Wouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> just tweak the Hierarchy’s mandibles?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala glanced over her shoulder and frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something was wrong… she could tell that much; and the unease being leaked to her from Ayita and from the other apprentices and the Marines created a pall of dread that weighed on the formerly middle aged woman. “Corporal Fennaba.” She started, glancing at the Batarian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The female jogged up to her and tilted her head, “Yes Admiral?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something feels off here. Can you feel it?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Batarian may not have had a connection to the Vortessence, at least not in the conventional sense, but Ayita had told her that the ‘Sixth sense’ all beings seemed to have was actually their mind touching the Vortessence; giving them special insight when it was needed. And apparently the Vortessence was feeling generous today, as the Corporal nodded, “Aye ma’am. I feel like we’re walking into a trap here; but I don’t see anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benezia, who was keeping pace with them, whispered; “I can sense a few Asari and Turians enthralled nearby; they’re waiting for us to spring some kind of ambush.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla flinched while Benezia and Shala kept walking as they felt Ayita touch their minds, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The Benezia T’Soni is correct; the Palla Fennaba will prepare her soldiers for combat, discreetly of course.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She ordered sternly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Batarian Corporal nodded and promptly switched off the safety of her CM-1 Garand before she slowed her pace to the rest of the honor guard; quietly talking with them. Shala took a deep breath and prepared herself; allowing herself to feel some of the emotions of the people around her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could feel the nerves and the unease from the Marines, the anticipation from the apprentices, and fury leaking from Ayita, and the resignation coming from Benezia. Shala opened her eyes, and closed her fist to hide it sparking; even as she picked up on the fear from the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But they weren’t scared of her and the rest of the delegation, they were scared of something else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Boom!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone jumped and spun around to hear the distinctive booming noise of a Mass Effected Sniper Rifle; lacking the distinctive </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crack </span>
  </em>
  <span>that the Combine Augmented Chemical weapons made when they fired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>KABOOM!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A second boom rocked their feet, and this one was more like an explosion as opposed to a gunshot. Shala felt the alarm trickle through the group, as everyone realized that the explosion was from their two ships; along with all their gear and belongings not on their person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benezia’s eyes widened, and Shala picked up the realization and alarm from the Asari; what that realization was, she wasn’t sure. But when the group of armed C-SEC Officers and Asari PMAS agents began shoving their way through the crowd to get to the Delegation; Shala realized what Tevos’ plan was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ARREST THEM!” An Asari screamed, one wearing an ornate dress and headpiece that denoted her as a follower of Tevos. She was also leaking power as she clumsily </span>
  <em>
    <span>influenced</span>
  </em>
  <span> those around her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benezia took a deep breath as she thought for a moment. Her own biotics gently flared as time bent to her will, allowing her to assess the situation. It was a taxing ability; but then, she wasn’t alone and needn’t husband her energies. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Matron</span>
  </em>
  <span> leading the aggressors was as wild eyed as any </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maiden</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the throws of Battle Ecstasy. Even her Biotics were affected, their normal blue hue tainted into a purple corona. Several of the Officers following her seemed almost uncertain about the orders, but just as many shared in her crimson-eyed mania. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She reached out as delicately as she could. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Mistress.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She could feel the now familiar sting of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vortessence</span>
  </em>
  <span> connecting to her mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“These that I imagine are the true threat.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She firmly affixed the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Matron</span>
  </em>
  <span> and the fanatics in her mind's eye. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“All others will retreat once they are dealt with, but if </span>
  </em>
  <span>we</span>
  <em>
    <span> retaliate, it shall justify their assault on us. Please, do what we cannot.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She then released her hold on time as her perception snapped back into the ‘now’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Agreed.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Was the terse reply, and the rapidly scattering crowd gasped as Ayita formed herself in front of the delegation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Find yourselves new transportation. We shall catch up.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She stated, already winding her arms, before lashing her arms outward and struck the lead Asari with twin bolts of lightning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala didn’t bother to watch, as the other Asari all screamed in fury, while the Turians and Salarians all seemed to come back to themselves; lingering for only a moment, before they turned and ran.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come! All of you, the Mistress will hold them off!” She barked, while Benezia sagged slightly, finally released from her burden of holding off the influence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two of the four Apprentices rushed forward and took her in their arms; while the designated leader, Lan’Vigar, and the other apprentice took up the rearguard. Corporal Fennaba took the lead with three of the Marines, while the rest formed a perimeter around the center; protecting their Admiral and the Matriarch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Corporal! Head to the docks, we’ll steal a ship.” Shala snapped, allowing her Vortal abilities to finally come to the forefront; winding her arms, allowing energy to build up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of Course Ma’am! Lets go boys!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bridge was a riot of noise as reports and alarms sounded. A holo-monitor showed the smoldering wreckage of the two diplomatic shuttles. He felt that old </span>
  <em>
    <span>tingle</span>
  </em>
  <span> that let him know someone was targeting him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Helm, port roll 15 degrees. All hands brace for impact. Comm, open an unsecure channel to the Presidium in exactly five seconds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His calm and poise cut through the tension as everyone executed their orders. The ship began rolling and deflected a mass cannon round that would have pierced their hanger deck. Instead, it glanced spectacularly off of their frontal armor. The comm channel lit up a second later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mal’s eyes flashed from inside his mask. “Councilors, our Diplomatic envoy shuttles were just blown up, and now one of your </span>
  <em>
    <span>Associates</span>
  </em>
  <span> is firing on us. You have exactly ten seconds to convince me not to empty my entire </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nuclear</span>
  </em>
  <span> arsenal into this </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ancestor’s Damned</span>
  </em>
  <span> station.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to his command pit while the Councilors sputtered. “Tactical, barriers at full, spin up accelerators One and Two.” He refocused on the image in front of him. “Full Strategic Strike is authorized.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can’t!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sparatus all but shrieked while Valern scurried for an exit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The Citadel Accords forbid--”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They forbid using Nukes on a garden world. The Citadel is a Space Station, and one we aren’t welcome on if your ham-fisted assassination of our diplomats is any indication; so why should I care what happens to it?” He glanced to his left. “Weaps, stand by firing solution.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The various monitors showed a chaotic flurry of activity as civilian traffic swarmed away from the station, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>conveniently</span>
  </em>
  <span> into the fire tracks of the Citadel Defense Fleet and the Batarian ship which had fired on them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tevos finally seemed to shake off the feuge that had gripped her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Please be reasonable. You cannot possibly think </span>
  </em>
  <span>we</span>
  <em>
    <span> did this?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She swept her arms to encompass the Presidium which was nearly as chaotic as the space around them.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “This</span>
  </em>
  <span> has</span>
  <em>
    <span> to have been the work of dissident elements.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>If Mal had been more trusting, he might have believed her sincerity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter; an attack happened on a ship and crew summoned here </span>
  <em>
    <span>by you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, supposedly under a banner of diplomatic protection. Someone violated that protection, and you have yet to rectify it. Do it, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>I will.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take special abilities to see the pure, unvarnished hatred that flashed across her features before she schooled them. She pressed a manicured nail against her podium. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Captain Vintus, do you have the Batarian warship locked in?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mal saw Ambassador Sotok Balak freeze and spin around at her words. The speaker on her podium couldn’t be heard, but then Mal didn’t need to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then you may fire when ready.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Batarian Ambassador lunged at the railings. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No! We had a deal!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the churn around the Citadel, a pair of disruptor torpedoes streaked towards a lone Batarian Frigate. The unexpected attack stripped the ship of her barriers and armor just before a relativistic shard of metal cut the ship in half.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mal glanced over again. “Weaps, stop the count and clear the breaches; but keep our barriers up. No telling how many more </span>
  <em>
    <span>dissident elements</span>
  </em>
  <span> are out there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tevos gave him a poisonous glare while Sparatus sagged in relief. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I imagine you will want to depart and inform your </span>
  </em>
  <span>Admiralty</span>
  <em>
    <span> of this </span>
  </em>
  <span>regrettable incident.</span>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mal spat a raspberry. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>After</span>
  </em>
  <span> we’ve collected what’s left of the effects of our envoy. Unless of course, you chose to expedite the matter by gathering them up and sending them over? My own Marine detail is </span>
  <em>
    <span>understandably </span>
  </em>
  <span>distressed. We wouldn’t want another incident.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Done!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tevos stabbed her podium and the feed went dark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mal unclipped his facemask and sagged onto the rail. “Wheeoo! That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He looked over at the Commander-Aerospace-Group. “We’ve got about an hour before they scrape something together. Route whatever they send us to the engineering loading dock, and be ready to dump it the moment we’re moving.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The CAG looked at him in shock. “But sir! The Admiral--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wasn’t there, Lieutenant.” He pushed off the rail and began heading to the hatch. “We’ll just be jettisoning whatever Salarian trick they’ll be trying to slip on board.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Lieutenant followed after him. “If they’re safe, then what are we still doing here, Sir?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buying them time.” The hatch shut behind Mal as he made his way to the Galley.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala ducked under the violent swing from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>enthralled </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asari, allowing Fennaba to bayonet her in the back; firing a .30-06 round into the Asari’s spine to make sure she went down and stayed down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not even waiting, she fired a bolt of energy right over the Batarian Expiditionary’s shoulder; taking the head off a cloaked Salarian she had detected. Fennaba, and the lone Turian Marine Sapius were the only two besides Shala herself, Ayita, and Lan’Vigar still outside. The rest were all inside, trying to catch their breaths; or in the case of the other Marines, lying there while their PCV’s healed their injuries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Injuries were minor, all of them having been hit in their unarmored limbs; and the other three Vortals were busy trying to accelerate the healing process or help Benezia start the ship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as she disliked violence, Shala was finding that there was a strange allure to combat; the rush of battle, the smell of sweat and blood, the rush of adrenaline. Ayita was hovering above them, occasionally dropping plasma balls or firing a bolt of energy; striking the PMAS agents and their enthralled puppets whenever they got too close or were starting to overwhelm the perimeter defense they had set up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala could feel the anger leaking from the human above, both at how Tevos would essentially be getting away with this scott free; and how she couldn’t do anything drastic for fear of tipping their hand at what she knew and what she was capable of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt the deck rumble, and turned to see a Krogan charging their lines; roaring as his eyes flared a brilliant sapphire blue. Shala stepped forward and held her hands outward, stopping the Krogan in his tracks. She grunted and slowly lifted him up, and Fennaba and Sapius quickly emptied their CM-1’s into the Krogan; two rounds tearing through his headplate with relative ease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rather than drop the body, Shala shoved it out into a pair of Turians that were trying to aim their weapons at the group; the body bowling over them and leaving them on the ground in a tangled heap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>SMASH!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala found herself spinning head over heels, slamming into the side of the ship that they had stolen; wincing at the ringing in her ears and the fact that her head felt like it was going to explode, along with the fact that her visor was shattered into a million pieces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“SHALA! MOVE!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The warning from Ayita jostled her into action, forcing her to roll away as a Biotically enhanced fist punched into the metal deck of the launch pad; denting the metal heavily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Staggering to her feet, she slipped into a guarded stance, and quickly caught another punch intended for her; and she shifted her stance to quickly flip the Asari assassin over her shoulder. But the Assassin was fast and smart, and quickly broke Shala’s grip; drawing a knife and kicking the Admiral into a nearby crate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stabbed downward, and Shala caught the blow; using her abilities to augment her strength, when the Asari used her Biotics and shot the blade out of her hands into Shala’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bit down a scream and quickly headbutted the Asari, planting a kick in the chest for good measure. The Asari staggered backwards, before her head vanished; and Corporal Fennaba rushed up to Shala’s side. “Admiral! Are you okay?!” She bellowed behind her helmet visor, clearly trying not to stare at Shala’s face; clearly taking note of the fact that she most certainly did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> look like a fifty something Quarian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine! Focus on the perimeter!” Shala barked in reply, quickly channeling the Vortessence through her shoulder to try and knit the bones and veins back together to get her arm in a semi-combat ready state.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Admiral! The ship’s ready, we need to go now! The Council is standing down, everyone thinks that we were on those shuttles; only the PMAS unit that tried to arrest you knows.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Benezia’s voice jolted her out of her attempts to heal her arm, and instead she sprinted towards the ramp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go! Everyone onboard!” She bellowed, waiting at the entrance as Fennaba, Sapius, ‘Vigar, and finally Ayita boarded the ship; scrambling up the ramp. Shala swept her eyes across the loading bay, and saw only dead PMAS agents and enthralled mercs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding to herself, she quickly shut the ramp behind her, “Matriarch! Set a course for that facility we discussed earlier.” She shouted up a ladder to the cockpit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Already programmed in.” Benezia shouted back down the ladder, and Shala allowed herself to relax.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She promptly sat down beside the ladder with a loud grunt, lowering her hood and removing the seal of her visor; the little fragments of plexiglass remaining being nothing more than a hazard for her. It wasn’t like she needed it anyway, and at this point she didn’t care if the Marines saw her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was too tired and too drained to care at this point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced around the rest of the bay, noting that it seemed to be a luxury ship of some kind. Shala quickly looked over the rest of the diplomatic team; the Marines were all lying around on the various couches or chairs, with the exception of Corporal Fennaba who was checking over their gear and taking inventory of their ammunition.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita had already drifted up to the cockpit with Benezia and shut the door behind her, likely to get some rest and recharge her energy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lan’Vigar was sitting next to another Vortal, a medically inclined girl by the name of Juli'Saezu; and the other two Vortals were both in the engine room, making sure everything was running smoothly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satisfied that everyone was alright, Shala allowed her eyes to close and get some rest. She would explain to them where they were going and what they had planned later. For now, everyone just needed a rest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla was jostled out of her sleep as someone kicked her in the side, and she grabbed her Garand before stopping herself upon seeing the kindly face of Admiral ‘Raan staring down at her. “Sorry to wake you Corporal, but could you please wake the rest of your Marines? Sir ‘Vigar is doing the same with the Vortals; we have something very important to discuss.” The Admiral said, her voice sounding… younger and yet paradoxically retaining the world weary age that tinted it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am!” Palla exclaimed, hopping to her feet and glancing at the corner of her HUD.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her Vest power was at 62%, and her Vital signs were at 89%; which was pretty good all things considered. Especially if one thought of how poorly the Asari’s armor had fared against the Garands compared to the PCV.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She moved to the bay where the Marines were temporarily bivouced. She looked around for something to rouse them, and smirked when saw a metal chalice for holding ice and wine bottles, as well as a metal office trash can.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She snatched up the items, threw the chalice into the trash can and tossed them into the middle of the room. The cacophony sounded like an aircar accident and jolted the entire squad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marines, up-and-attem! Briefing by the Admiral in five minutes in the Galley.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She then headed for the service deck’s bathroom, passing the Vortal Team-Lead Lan on her way in. He looked as exhausted as she felt, and from what little she knew, was probably twice as hungry after that fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she was feeling more civilized, she stepped out and almost bumped into Lan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young Quarian smiled awkwardly at the towering Marine. “I, uh, -</span>
  <em>
    <span>ahem-</span>
  </em>
  <span> shall we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla was brought up short by the interest in Lan’s eyes. She had been pursued by a number of males and Asari in her short life, running the gamut from laughable bar-pickup-lines, to outright threats and attempted rapes. In all of that, she had never encountered anyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>shy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>There was a small part of her that wanted to toss the kid aside and just avoid the entire mess, but there was another part of her that was touched by the simple gesture of him waiting for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I suppose there’s no harm in humoring him. If he tries something, I’ll snap him like a twig. If not, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she eyed him up and down,</span>
  <em>
    <span> he’ll still snap, but I doubt he’ll be complaining about it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She saw a shiver run up his spine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Right; green space magic. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She gestured down the hall. “Lead the way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla and Lan exchanged nods and entered the mess hall, or what passed for one on the luxury yacht; both noting that they were the last to enter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla fought down a shudder upon seeing the Mistress floating in a corner, her glowing ‘eyes’ seemingly half closed; likely deep in thought or communing with the ‘whatever’ while she floated there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Admiral ‘Raan sat at the head of the table, looking deep in thought. She looked incredibly stressed, and she looked older despite the fact that she looked physically younger; something that Palla was still hung up on. Matriarch Benezia looked incredibly tired, but otherwise she looked alert in spite of everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three Vortals all looked somewhat invigorated thanks to the rest that they had gotten; as did her own Marines. Palla could barely keep the smile off her face at seeing that her first command had gotten off the Citadel with nothing more than some nicks and burns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, there they are.” Lance Corporal Sapius, the lone Turian in the squad buzzed absently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Vortal medic, Juli’Saezu snorted and rubbed her face; her light blue skin wrinkling as she narrowed her eyes. “Nice of you to finally join us.” she grumbled, leaning forward in her chair and plucking what looked like a pastry out of the center.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala waved a hand, gesturing for the two to take their seats; which Palla did so eagerly, her knees still feeling sore. She highly suspected that it was only thanks to her training and the PCV that she was able to tolerate walking at all. “Ma’am… If I may ask, why are we not back on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Normandy</span>
  </em>
  <span> and with the fleet?” Palla asked, reaching forward and grabbing a pastry of her own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Admiral ‘Raan gave a slow blink, before finally sighing, “Something has come up.” She started, “It was brought to our attention shortly after this Diplomatic Mission had started; but we had decided to wait until after to look into it. Unfortunately, circumstances have forced our hand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the Privates snorted, “That’s not cryptic at all.” He grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala ignored him, “You all have been told the story of how our </span>
  <em>
    <span>sponsors</span>
  </em>
  <span> came to us correct?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all nodded uncertainly, they had all heard the stories; about the inter-dimensional empire that had conquered the humans homeworld. Beyond that, details were scarce beyond a place called Xen, Black Mesa, and a human called Freeman who was regarded with almost Messainic reverence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… we received rumours that there may be another Portal to the border world Xen; here, in the galaxy.” Admiral ‘Raan stated simply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone blinked, “And that means something because?” Lan asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because </span>
  </em>
  <span>any</span>
  <em>
    <span> tear between worlds can result in an opening the Combine can exploit.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Mistress’ echoing voice drew everyone's attention back to her corner, the cloudlike alien having closed her eyes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Whether its existence is real or not, it must be investigated. We cannot allow the Combine a way to expand outward.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Here she paused for a moment, then added, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“If nothing else, it will allow us to test the teleportation equations that we managed to take with us from earth. And we may also use Xen to try and Communicate with our mentor to try and see if he has any wisdom he may impart on us.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla saw all the Vortals flinch, “Wait, </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> master is still alive?” Lan asked, sounding stunned,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If the feminine shaped mass of clouds had a face beyond eyes, Palla would swear up and down that the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kelek’miin </span>
  </em>
  <span>was smiling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“But of course he is; he is likely on Earth, waiting for our inevitable return.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lan exchanged a glance with the other Vortals before leaning forward in his chair; “Perchance… just how powerful is he? And how old is he?” He asked, sounding curious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He is easily a millennia old; although he’s likely much older than what he told us. He tends to use exact words and the like. And as for his power… it would put our own to shame.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Mistress admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla glanced around. “So are we planning to bring him here then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No… He would not dare travel to Xen, too many bad memories; not the least because he would fire off every alarm in the Combines interdimensional sensors. We are weak enough to slip by them should we attempt to go through.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are getting off topic.” Admiral ‘Raan stated, rubbing her eyes. “Our goal is simple, head to this research facility and infiltrate it. From there, we will see</span>
  <em>
    <span> if </span>
  </em>
  <span>these rumours regarding possible Antlions are true; and if so, we will try to procure AGE so we can restock our supplies. Perhaps even secure enough to cure the rest of our race.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla nodded. “Alright. So what do these </span>
  <em>
    <span>antlions</span>
  </em>
  <span> look like, so we know what to grab and what not to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three leaders, the Mistress, Admiral ‘Raan and Benezia all glanced uncomfortably between one another before the Matriarch drew a breath and closed her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They look like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rachni</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his eyes and glanced around the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Two-Leg Frog-Faces were again wandering around the no-scented room; holding the sharp-sticks that had killed so many of his brothers and sisters. He puffed out his feathers and glared around at the monsters that walked with impunity; feeling the decade long hate well up inside him. They had forced the rest of his flock to mate, to create more fledgelings for them to poke, prode, and torture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But not him, no matter what they did they never were able coerce or force him to do what they desired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Many times, he had endured pain and suffering; but it was just something that he had learned to deal with ever since they had left their home behind during the strange-storm, and found themselves in the star-rock-world. He had been the first to drink the glowing-water, and that was when he first became aware; if not at that moment, then certainly when they crossed through the strange-storm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had been leader of his flock before awareness, and he had remained so even after the rest of his brethren had become aware as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It is awake again.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>One of the Two-Legs Frog-Faces murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed to believe that he could not hear, could not understand; but he had much greater hearing than these Frog-Faces seemed to realize. And while he did not understand their croaking, he could guess their intent or their meaning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were talking about him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave his own version of a smile and let out a small </span>
  <em>
    <span>caw</span>
  </em>
  <span> of amusement at the fear he could smell and sense from the Two-Legs. The lack of understanding between their languages went both ways, they didn’t know he was laughing at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Frog-Face that seemed to be the flock leader made a sound of disgust, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It is a mere Avian from whatever place the Queen tries to escape to, what do you have to fear from it?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Frog-Face flock leader croaked, sounding disdainful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He </span>
  </em>
  <span>narrowed his eyes, only the brown-feathered white-ringed ones spoke of him with that kind of disdain; he did not like being derided as such. But where his younger self would have made such displeasure known to all; he was older, wiser, and aware of what that would bring him. He could withstand pain, but his flock could not; and one by one, the ground reclaimed them thanks to the Frog-Faces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he had learned to keep his silence, bide his time and wait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the time being that was all he could do. He had defeated the four-legs furred-ones multiple times on his own, he could kill these Frog-Faces; but first he needed to break free and find a way to spread his wings fully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They kept him in a locked cage with locking mechanisms so simple that it was almost insulting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They thought him just another animal, when in reality he was more than that; he was like them, intelligent, inquisitive, able to learn. The Two-Legs Round-Ears were far smarter than these ones, they saw his flock’s intelligence; and they treated them with the respect they deserved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>These ones were arrogant, like the Big-Winged Red-Tailed ones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as his flock, and the flocks of the Brown-Feathered White-Ringed had clashed with each other; they both knew that arrogance was something that brought one closer to death than any hunting expedition or starvation ever could. Until the opportunity presented itself to him, he would do what he had always done, watch quietly and wait for an opportunity to strike.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paused in his contemplation as he felt something familiar; a faint chorus like from the star-rock-world. He and his flock had heard it before; the chorus was from the brown-hard-many-legs. But where the chorus had always been a song of longing for home, this chorus was one of anticipation. Something was coming, and he and his flock needed to be ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-Caw-Caw-Caw-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The frog-faced-two-legs glanced at him before nearly jumping as the rest of the flock responded as one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>-Caw-Caw-Caw-</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What the Cloche was that about?!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t even take the time to appreciate the distress of his captors, as he made sure his flock was truly ready. Their chance at freedom was soon upon them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-Caw-Caw-Caw-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>-Caw-Caw-Caw-</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala sat in the seat, glaring at the snow covered planet below them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How many Salarians and Asari are at this facility?” She asked, glancing over at Benezia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Matriarch frowned slightly. “I am unsure. My knowledge of the facility is based on the supplies that are diverted </span>
  <em>
    <span>under the skirt</span>
  </em>
  <span> as it were. Based on imported foodstuffs, I would estimate between 50 and 100. Most would be research and technical staff, but I am certain there is at least one full </span>
  <em>
    <span>Huntress </span>
  </em>
  <span>Team on site.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Corporal Fennaba huffed behind them, “Well that's great, we got six Vortals and Eight Marines and a Matriarch up against at least fifty Hostiles. Granted, most are likely unarmed but we can’t take that chance.” She grumbled, grabbing a clip out of her vest before loading her Garand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lan’Vigar just smirked behind them, “So little faith in us Corporal?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a realist.” Palla replied, “I didn’t survive as long as I did on Khar’shan with my chastity and my life by assuming everything would be fine.” She grumbled angrily. “Do we have </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea of the layout: where everything will be, and where everyone is likely to congregate or fall back to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Benezia smiled. “As a matter of fact, we do.” She placed a data chip into a holo-projector and brought up a building schematic. “One of the Noveria Development Corporation’s primary revenue streams is in facilities construction. They have a standard layout they use at all of their facilities and colonial holdings. Aside from some specialized excavation gear and hazardous environment equipment, my sources say they brought in one of their Type Three facilities.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone looked at the multi-layered colony structure as the Matriarch pointed out various points of interest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala found herself memorizing all the entrances and exits she could find; and took note of one large holding room near the center, along with what seemed to be a few minor holding centers in the path towards the central holding facility.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pointed, “There and there are the places we need to search, it’s the only two places able to hold Antlions; and the big room is the only one big enough to hold an Antlion King or Queen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla frowned and pointed at a nest of chambers in the middle of the facility. “I’m more worried about the Salarians and Asari falling back to the housing area. As an </span>
  <em>
    <span>ex-</span>
  </em>
  <span>pirate,” the Quarians all winced, “there’s nothing uglier than room-by-room clearing. We need to cut them off here,” she pointed to one of the upper level briefing rooms, then to a lower level common area next to major access-ways, “and here or we’re going to spend the entire time taking hits from our flanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance Corporal Sapius pointed at a particular shaft. “Well, they have a central air shaft near the main service elevator. We can kill the lift, then send one fireteam and a talon of Vortals to the bottom with our ascending gear. Then we can catch the defenders in a pincer from above and below. If they </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> retreat to the billets,” he pointed to the nest Palla had indicated, “we can seal these hatches and trap them there while we regroup on the level below and make our way to holding.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla nodded in approval. “That looks good. Sapius, you and your fire team will take the plunge with the Matriarch.” She glanced at the centuries old politician. “I’m ultimately responsible for the Admiral’s safety, and I’ll be raped by the Pillars themselves before I’ll risk her on a 50 meter drop.” She looked over to the shrouded form of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mistress</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “I couldn’t order you even if I wanted to, so I’ll trust you to decide which route to take.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The former mercenary looked back at the holo-map. “Once we’ve corralled the survivors into the billets, we seal them in and move on to the objective. Any objections?” She looked at the gathered teams, but saw nothing except determined faces. “Alright. On your command Admiral.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the fake-suns went dark, the flock leader knew it was time for him to strike.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A dim red glow replaced the light left behind; and immediately, the Frog-Faces began scrambling around and one even ran into the cave wall. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> allowed a musical laugh to escape his beak, feeling and smelling and tasting the fear of the ones that had tormented his flock for so long was something that he would remember for a long time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning his attention to the basic lock keeping his cage locked, the Flock Leader quickly began working on unlocking it; having much practice with the Two-Legs Round-Ears much more complicated and secure locks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kept one eye on his current task, and he swept his other eye back and forth between his flock and the Frog-Faces. To his surprise, all had left except for their Flock Leader; and </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> had to suppress a croak of disdain at the cowardice. His Flock was under attack by another, and he could not be bothered to assist his siblings in battle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a wonder another had not challenged him already; but it was time that he pay for all the torment he had wrought upon </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>and his own flock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ping!creeeeak.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of the cage door opening was lost as </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> spread his wings to their full length, and he jumped forward with a loud war cry; shrieking in fury as his clawed feet slammed into the Frog-Faces eyes. The enemy flock leader screamed and thrashed, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> dug his claws in deep; pecking the Frog-Face in the throat just to make sure as the enemy flock leader finally went still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satisfied, he took flight and perched himself on the door of another of his flock, and started to try and work the lock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
  <em>
    <span>caw-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paused, and looked down at the juvenile female below him; in both disbelief and worry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-caw-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head and opened his beak to protest, when a </span>
  <em>
    <span>croak </span>
  </em>
  <span>stopped him dead; he looked across to the other side, where the Old One weakly jerked its head to the entrance to the cave. The Flock Leader looked at the rest of his flock in dismay as he realized what they wanted him to do. He wanted to free them all, but he couldn’t do it alone and he knew it. As much as it pained him to admit, he had barely been able to get his own prison open; and he was their best fighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They wanted him to get help from the ones that had attacked the enemy flock; and if they proved to be enemies like the Frog-Faced, then he was the only one in good enough shape to fight or run away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave a low </span>
  <em>
    <span>caw</span>
  </em>
  <span> of acknowledgement and took off, leaving his flock behind… for now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala flattened herself against a wall as the Noveria security detail fired another overcharged shotgun blast at her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of all the </span>
  </em>
  <span>ancestor’s damned</span>
  <em>
    <span> luck! Of </span>
  </em>
  <span>course</span>
  <em>
    <span> all the armed personnel would head straight for the shuttle pads!</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benezia and Sapius’ team had broken off for the air-shaft after they had breached the initial security, and also after they had disabled the internal comms so the teams couldn’t coordinate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Guess that isn’t a problem when “</span>
  </em>
  <span>Every single piece of stinking </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fre’ag</span>
  </em>
  <span> is in the same place!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now she, Palla and her team were battling their way through the administrative cube-farm on the third level.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stepped out to re-engage when one of the Commandos </span>
  <em>
    <span>blinked</span>
  </em>
  <span> on top of her and stabbed her just below her right ribcage. She zapped the Asari Huntress while holding her side as the blade stuck there; she felt a shadow hanging over her, and Shala turned to see another Commando just in time for said Asari to punch her right in the eye with a pair of spiked knuckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala screamed and held her right eye, which had gone dark; and she could feel the purplish-red blood streaming down her face. She barely noticed the fact that the Asari had left the spiked knuckle jammed in her eye hole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could still see out of her left eye, and through the haze of pain and purple-red tinge mixed with the tears that clouded her vision in her good eye; she could see Ayita struggling to get to her, but she was being held back by three of the surviving Commandos, their Biotic field only just barely containing the swirling mass of shadows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lan was fighting a huntress, and was locked in fierce knife to knife combat; the two using their abilities to keep pace with each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla was going hand to hand with a Krogan of all species; and Shala knew that there was no way for any of them to break off their engagements to help her. Looking back up at the Asari Commando, the woman got a sadistic grin on her face, and she reached forward and yanked the knife out from under Shala’s ribcage; the huntress making sure she copped a good feel, a lustful expression in her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Holding her side and trying to hold the bleeding hole that used to be her right eye, but being obstructed by the knuckle still stuck in the remains of her eye; Shala looked down and accepted death as the Asari just said, “Too bad… your genes would have made a good child, and you don’t look too bad in the face for your old age admiral; I would have mistaken you for a maiden if I didn’t know better. Oh Well, maybe one of the Marines would be a good substitute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could hear the knife blade whistling, and Shala couldn’t even muster the energy to try and stop it; she was in too much pain to concentrate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she heard a furious flapping sound and a musical sounding </span>
  <em>
    <span>Caw</span>
  </em>
  <span>; and the Asari screamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala opened her remaining eye to see some kind of black Avian perched on top of the Asari’s head, furiously pecking at the Commando’s eyes. Shala couldn’t find much sympathy as the Avian quickly pecked out the Commando’s right eye before she batted the Avian away. The bird gave an indignant </span>
  <em>
    <span>squawk</span>
  </em>
  <span>, before glancing at Shala as it flapped its wings to stay in place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked even as tears of pain streamed out of her remaining eye, she could sense the keen intelligence in the Avian, and the cold fury lurking in its gaze; but Shala was also able to sense something that shocked her to the core.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sympathy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Forcing down the pain, Shala gathered up what little energy she had left and slashed har arm forward; sending a beam of energy into the psychotic Asari’s chest, the green electricity arcing all over her body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Asari fell dead, and Shala fell to her hands and knees; taking every bit of her self control to not burst into tears and start sobbing in pain and dismay as she realized that she had lost her eye. And the tool used to put it out was still jammed in her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Ancestors! Ancestors! Ancestors!” Lan came sprinting over, and quickly rolled Shala onto her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala closed her remaining eye, and she felt more tears escape from both it; and the ragged remains of her right eye, the salty water mixing heavily with the blood streaming down her face. She was only dimly aware that the sounds of battle had stopped, and the rest of the Marines and apprentices had gathered around her, whispering in horror and sympathy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let us through!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The sound of Ayita’s voice prompted them to move, and Shala could hear the girl bend over to take a look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Corporal…” Shala ground out. “Send... the others… in… Complete… the plan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard a small debate break out, but soon the sound of footsteps informed her that her order had been carried out. She could only sense Ayita, Palla, and Lan along with the Avian that had saved her from certain death.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened her remaining eye to see Ayita floating over her, staring at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We must remove the instrument from the Shala’Raans eye, or what is left of it; or else the wound will be infected. We cannot restore your eye, not now… but perhaps in the future through technology.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ayita informed her, and Shala could see the girl's emerald green eyes had dimmed to almost nothing; the Vortal Mistress clearly fighting down tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala was fighting down the urge to whimper, but was only slightly successful as Ayita gestured for Lan to hold her shoulders and for Palla to hold her legs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“...We’re sorry…  By God we’re sorry, but… this is going to hurt; a lot...”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She floated down to her knees, and Ayita grabbed the spiked knuckle, setting a hand on Shala’s forehead even as the Admiral squeezed her remaining eye shut in preparation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“3… 2… 1… NOW!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala’s mental and physical scream was piercing and echoed throughout the halls; to the point that she was certain that the whole facility had heard her. The Avian that had saved her gave a soft cooing noise, while Palla and Lan both winced but held onto her. Ayita looked like she wanted to stop, but was pulling the spike out as fast as she dared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala was crying now, she knew it and she didn’t care, she thrashed to try and stop the pain; but the Marine and the Apprentice held firm, and in only a few seconds Ayita had withdrawn the spike. Grey bits of flesh from her eye still clung to it as Ayita tossed it aside and she quickly removed Shala’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sehni</span>
  </em>
  <span>; pausing for only a moment, before she tore it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A quarter she used to make an eye patch for Shala, wrapping it around her head and making sure the majority was over her still bleeding eye hole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of her now ruined </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sehni</span>
  </em>
  <span> was used to help bind the now medi gel filled stab wound just below her ribcage. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Shala’s tears weren’t just from the pain; but from the loss of her clan hood; the hood that she had worn since she had gotten her suit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She would need a new one when she got back; She felt exposed, naked without it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isolated. Alone among </span>
  <em>
    <span>strangers</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My people are depending on me to come back with aid.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala frowned. While the sentiment was true, there was something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>off, </span>
  </em>
  <span> in how the thoughts felt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My people are trapped. Please!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Flock Leader stared down at the Female Two-Legs Glowing-Eyes, the Flock Leader of this rival Flock. Her screams of pain and suffering made him want to stuff his ear canals with his own feathers to block it out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It reminded him of the screaming of hatchlings as the Frog-Faces and Blue-Ones tortured and poked and prodded them. The Glowing-Eyes flock leader was dragged by the Two-Legs Round-Ears disguised as a Black-Cloud over to one of the fake logs, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> decided that he could trust at least the Flock Leader of the Glowing-Eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She at least would understand his pain and suffering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flapping his wings, he flew down and landed in front of her; prepared to plead for her help. At this point, dignity no longer mattered to the once proud Flock-Leader; all that mattered was saving his kin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala sniffed and wiped her eye as Ayita placed her hands on the stab wound below her ribcage. She had already sent Palla and Lan’s teams ahead to secure the facility while Ayita tended to the Admiral.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Admiral’s one good eye fell on the large black avian as it shuffled nervously next to Ayita.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Admiral </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>! You need to remain still.” Lan tried to restrain her as she reached for the avian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once her fingers were close enough, the animal butted it’s head against her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Soaring over green and brown as round-ears bustled below.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The heavens turning inside out as the purple sky swallowed the flock.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The relentless march of three-legged machines and bulbous forms filled with alien malice.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The strange Star-Stone-Planet with it’s strange animals and the pale-blue water.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Two round-ear fledglings crying in the song cave while the Carrion-walkers swarm outside.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A new hole in the sky appears, accompanied by a lonely song.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The round-ears, no longer fledglings watch and listen through the flock as they drive off the Carrion-walkers.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The frog-eyed torturers lock the flock away from the sky and the song.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A new group arrives; some round ears, and some something completely different.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The song. The childishly simple lock. The chance at freedom and the taste of vengeance!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The two round-ears snap up their eyes and stare into the flock’s.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Help us!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala let out a choked sob as she realized what she was looking at; it wasn’t some random Avian native to this planet or some other planet in Council space. This was a sentient being, likely from some hunter gatherer society. It was difficult to interpret its song and poetic form of speech and imagery; and the pain was not making it easier on her, but she understood enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Ancestors…” she rasped, staring down at the Alien with her eye, “The Salarians… The Salarians were torturing another sentient species…” She ran a hand through the plume of feathers, and the Avian Alien seemed to lean into it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Admiral, what are you-” Palla started while Ayita remained strangely silent, staring at the Avian with narrowed eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Lan, Lan’s Vortal abilities allowed him to see what Palla could not; and he gasped in surprise, “Oh my… Palla, that’s a sentient Alien right there.” He said, pointing at the Avian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is…” Shala coughed, and barked a pained shout and held the eyepatch as pain ran through her head. “He is a… chieftain of sorts; the rest of his people... are trapped below. We have… we have to help him… He saved my life.” She rasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And? I can name a dozen sapient species right now, most of which have been tortured by the Salarians at one point or another.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“This one,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ayita’s thought drew everyone’s attention including the avian’s, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“it’s from Earth. It’s called a Raven.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tentatively extended a hand, and the Raven allowed her to touch--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Colonial brick facade and ruined automobiles. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A crumbling black road leading to a white and red church. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A bell tolling as crows, ravens, mockingbirds, and magpies swarm overhead. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A man and a woman step outside and stare directly through her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We are waiting. Help us!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita reeled away from the raven as the shadow of the Cumberland Gap faded from her senses. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It… It cannot be, We had always known them to be Sapient… Perhaps with a few millennia they were expected to have grown sentient; as were Wolves. But to have one become sentient in only a decade…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a long moment, Shala groaned and gathered herself up, ignoring the warnings and protests from Palla and Lan. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>helping </span>
  </em>
  <span>him… you’ll have to… stop me if you… want me to stay.” Shala forced herself to her feet and started walking towards the entrance; able to channel some of her energy to force the stab wound below her ribs to heal somewhat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Raven </span>
  <em>
    <span>cawed </span>
  </em>
  <span>softly, and flew up to her right shoulder; and Shala looked at him with her remaining eye. The Raven nuzzled her ear, and sent another message.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I am always watching.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I shall be your eyes, and your ears.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I saved you, and you will save my flock.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I will help you, you will help me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I will always be with you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Less poetic and still difficult to grasp in her state, but nonetheless Shala felt another set of tears work their way down her face from both her eye’s, the tear ducts of her right eye remaining intact. “Thank you.” She rasped, before pausing for a moment, “You need… a name…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Raven tilted his head for a moment, before bobbing his head in acknowledgement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will show me all that you see, and tell me all that you hear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hau’eal</span>
  </em>
  <span>: the giver of knowledge.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Raven spread its wings and began flapping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hua-Hau-Hau’eal-</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pilot A/N: Whoo, a lot to unpack here.<br/>Shala losing her eye for one thing; I’m pretty sure that none of you guys saw that coming huh? Frankly, we wanted something that involved sacrifice for our intrepid heroes; but we didn’t want to kill anyone off (yet). So a crippling injury like getting an eye put out was something that fit; and the presence of the Sentient Raven’s was something that pushed us towards that particular thing. We kind of wanted a bit of an Odin theme with Shala once we realized that, so it was pretty easy to work with that.<br/>Also, this is not something that Shala walks off; this is something that’s going to haunt her.<br/>Also, Raven’s are freaking huge; they stand at about 26 inches from their feet to their head, and their wingspan is an average of 4 feet. That’s really big for a bird, just get a tape measure and stand it next to you.<br/>Anything to say about this chapter Ian?<br/>Ian A/N: For me, one of the parts that was the most fun was the short but brutal exchange between Captain Mal and the Council. Doing so helps set the tone for future confrontations, but also points out a basic flaw in the Council’s psychology: the assumption that the Citadel is somehow inviolate. It underpins their Domestic and Foreign policy in the Games, and we try to play with that here.<br/>The other standout for me is Fennaba. She has quickly evolved from just being the surly “Knife Witch” into a capable leader, and we will get to see her shine in future chapters.<br/>Stay tuned dear readers.<br/>Pilot: Right then, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter; leave a review and let us know what you guys think.<br/>A TV Tropes page would be loved and appreciated.<br/>And we will see ya when we see ya.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ayita Shephard, Lambda Resistance; Cato'Zorah nar Rayya, hired Quarian of the Council Funded Relay 314 Expedition. Both dissatisfied with their lot in this universe; one under the heel of a Inter-Universal Empire, and the other under the boot of an Apathetic Galactic Council. Together they will change the Galaxy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little off schedule, but ready for reading nonetheless.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shala braced herself against the wall, hissing in pain and exasperation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her depth perception was off, and despite Hau’s best efforts, she continuously found herself bumping into things or tripping on objects that the both of them had missed. She wasn’t one to dive headfirst into an ocean to figure out how to swim, but this was the only option they had since Hau refused to leave her side; and he was the only one that knew where his flock was being kept.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that she would stay behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala was a descendent of Queen Lun’Calin, it was her </span>
  <em>
    <span>duty</span>
  </em>
  <span> to help others in need; it was her duty to look after her people and to repay those that had done her a service. This little Alien, Raven, had saved her life at great danger to himself; and at great risk to his own people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By now, the Marines and Vortals had met up with Benezia, and had almost certainly given her the news. Palla had kept the other Marines updated on where they were and what they were doing; though she made sure to leave out the fact that Shala and Ayita were with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benezia was probably going to burst a blood vessel on hearing that they let Shala do this; but the Admiral didn’t care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tripping and falling to her hands and knees again, Shala couldn’t stop the fury and helplessness that overcame her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Bosh’tet! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Useless…” Her throat was on fire thanks to her scream from when Ayita had pulled the spike out; she could barely speak more than a few words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla’s PCV had run a quick diagnostic and cheerfully informed them that she had probably damaged her voice box; which meant that she had to keep talking to a minimum until it was healed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to cry, from pain, despair, general helplessness; and shame at breaking down the way she had. She was a fifty something Admiral with a number of decades of combat experience, and had survived so much on her pilgrimage and had survived combat; both conventional and this new Vortal Combat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet here she was sniffing and fighting down tears like some little girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I am so weak… </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought, even as Palla and Lan rushed up and helped Shala to her feet; Ayita stayed on point to make sure nothing surprised them or attacked them. She felt incomplete, and she was feeling phantom pains from where her eye used to be; to the point that there were moments that Shala legitimately forgot that her eye was </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not just swollen shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala had heard about the feelings she was feeling now, the incompleteness, the loss of depth perception, the loss of her right peripherals… but actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>feeling</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was something completely different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita, pointedly, had not said a word ever since she had pulled the spiked fist out of Shala’s eye; and the Admiral knew that her daughter-in-law blamed herself for what had happened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Ancestors, Cato… </span>
  </em>
  <span>She realized. She knew how her adopted son would react; he would want to burn down Thessia, Palaven, Sur’kesh and all the other Council loyal worlds in revenge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala wanted to cry, she wanted to go home; back to the Rayya, or the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Normandy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, spend time with Cato, Ayita, and Ori. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How will they react?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She wondered, her hand absently reaching up and touching the makeshift eye patch made from the remains of her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sehni</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Her friends on the Admiralty Board, her extended family; cousins and all the others. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cripples rarely got much care on the fleet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They just didn’t have the resources for prosthetics and to care for the people. Only Marines got prosthetics; but eye injuries… there was nothing they could do. Ayita herself had said as much, she could not heal her eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The small group reached an intersection, and Shala braced herself against the wall as Hau took off from her shoulder and flew down the hallway on the right; mostly to check for any remaining security personnel and to make sure that they were indeed going the right way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala closed her eye and slid down the wall, panting as the pain and blood loss started to catch up with her again. She didn’t notice as Corporal Fennaba knelt next to her, the Batarian looking at her makeshift eyepatch; pointedly ignoring the lack of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sehni</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Shala’s Sand colored skin and black hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know… you’re taking this a lot better than I would Admiral.” The Batarian said, startling Shala into opening her eye; and the Quarian Admiral turned to her subordinate in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What…?” She asked between breaths, cursing how just walking and talking was now a massive effort for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In Batarian culture, the eyes are the most important part of us; it is where our soul enters upon the beginning of life, and it is where the soul exits upon death.” Palla explained. “To lose an eye, no matter the circumstances, is to leave a piece of your soul behind. And if you lost all of them, your soul would languish in your body forever; unable to pass on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita turned to the Batarian, looking like she wanted to say something; and Shala could guess that the Vortal found such an idea to be ridiculous. But the young woman held her tongue and turned back to watching the tunnels, and Shala refocused back on Palla; “How…” She coughed and cringed as her eyehole flared in pain again, “How would others… handle it…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They would break down sobbing, weeping, begging any deity’s that would listen for them to restore their eyes.” the Woman replied shaking her head, “Of course, I think that it’s foolish but… as much as I like to pretend otherwise; the very idea of losing an eye scares me. It’s why when we go into combat, I pray that I die slowly and painfully rather than quickly by an eye shot. Can never be too careful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala just huffed as Hau came back and flared his wings, landing on her right shoulder again and nudging her hair. Getting the message, Shala picked herself back up again; Palla and Lan helping her up before backing off once she was on her feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both understood that she needed and wanted to do this with as little help as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They continued for what felt like an eternity, and Shala felt like with every heartbeat her head was going to explode; and with every step, she kept waiting for the darkness clouding her right side to clear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it never did, and it never would, and she knew it; but she didn’t want to accept it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, they reached an open hatch, and Shala blinked as she saw a dead Salarian on the ground just inside the entrance; the scientist’s eyes had been clawed out and his throat torn out. Her eye widened, she turned to Hau, “Did… you do this…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
  <em>
    <span>caw-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Raven gave a nod, then gestured with a wing to the rows of cages; and Shala looked at all of the Ravens kept in the simple metal cages. Some had been stripped of their feathers, some were missing legs, some had their wings clipped; although the vast majority just looked a little ruffled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala looked at Hau, and nodded; before turning to Palla, Lan and Ayita, “Let’s get them free.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala watched the flock, or what remained of it, fly off through the corridors towards their ship. She turned her eye to Hau, and tilted her head, “Aren’t you going with them?” She asked. The Raven shook his head and pointed at her with a wing, and Shala reached forward and touched the wing with her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A Promise made in darkness.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Promise shall be kept.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I am your eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As compensation for the one you lost.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt a tear run down her face, deeply touched by the commitment to his promise. No one, not Quarian, Turian, Asari, Batarian, or even Humans; had been so ready to follow through on such a commitment for a complete stranger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you…” She rasped, and the Raven simply bowed his head in reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Admiral… Matriarch Benezia is waiting for Palla and I; they’re about to enter the chamber where these Antlions are being kept.” Lan’Vigar said awkwardly, and Shala turned to him. She felt her sadness increase when the boy recoiled slightly at the sight of half her face soaked in blood. “You need to return to the ship, The Mistress will help you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita drifted over and tilted her head sadly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The Shala’Raan must rest and heal.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>giving her thoughts on the matter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No…” Shala rasped, bracing herself against the wall, “It will take longer... to go back to the ship... as opposed to meeting up... with the rest... of the team.” She stated. “I’ll be safer... in a group… anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned her sole remaining eye on the other three, as if daring them to disagree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lan and Palla both winced and looked away, but Ayita just stared at her face for a long moment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“...Very well… but at the first sign of trouble, we’re carrying you back to the ship.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She stated, turning away and floating out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma’am,” everyone glanced at a Quarian Lance Corporal who was coming over to them, “I’ve been talking to the rest of our team, and I think I might have a work around.” Lan and one of the Quarian Marines came over to the Admiral with a variety of electrical tools as she explained. “Private ‘Sullay has got a make-work patch that can recharge our PCVs using base power. Her PCV is at nearly full charge, so we’re going to stuff you in it, let the nanites do their thing, then get--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala shook her head and winced. “Out of… the question… You need your… equipment… at full charge… not depleted.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She unsteadily stood, only for Palla to frown and tap the Admiral’s right temple with a fingertip. Shala nearly screamed and collapsed into ‘Sullay’s arms. “Get her set up so we can get a move on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala’s own armor was peeled off and the field medic’s PCV was put on her. She sucked in a breath as the nanites rushed into her system. There was a warbling beep as the indicators on the vest’s pack went dark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Sullay quickly got the Admiral out of the PCV and left her to re-arm. “Up from two percent to forty eight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala felt all the color drain from her face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I really was that close to death… </span>
  </em>
  <span>She realized. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cato… my son… </span>
  </em>
  <span>She wanted nothing more than to see him and Tali at that moment, even as Lan walked up and put her arm over his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla just scowled. “It’ll have to do. Get your kit recharged and ready.” She saw some hesitation in the Quarian’s eyes. “Don’t even think about it, Private. The Admiral was correct about us needing you charged and ready, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> said it yourself,” she looked at Lan, “that Migrant-Rigged charging port was really only good for one shot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She then looked at Shala, and she glared back at her subordinate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Corporal stared back, and Shala could see that the Corporal looked slightly ill. Shala just limped past, already trying to concentrate her energy so she was at least somewhat useful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How am I going to explain this to Benezia, Cato, Rael and all the others...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla wanted to vomit, the sight of the Admirals face was something straight out of her nightmares. The ragged patch of cloth wound around her head was stained dark over the empty socket, while the flesh on the right side of her face was hideously bruised. The bandage did nothing to hide the memory of the bloodied void that had once been a green and silver beacon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-Inducing 1.5 cc Antiemetic-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt a slight pinch in her abdomen as her stomach started to settle. She needed to focus on the here-and-now: the Admiral was bound and determined to go into the central holding area. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of the secret Council research base. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a Rachni Queen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Pillars protect me, this is insane!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The PCV had done little to help clean the ugly injuries externally, all it had done was patch the Admiral up internally. </span>
  <em>
    <span>2%... by the Pillars, how was she even standing…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they approached the chambers, Palla noted that the admiral’s gait was growing more unsteady and her sand colored skin was turning grey; making the purple and blue bruises marring the right side of her face stand out in sharp relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But her sole remaining eye remained as sharp as ever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Admiral…” She started, even as they got closer to the entrance of the chamber where the Matriarchs team was waiting. “Are you absolutely sure this is a good idea?” Palla was in charge of the woman’s safety, and she would be damned if she let the Quarian kill herself simply to prove a point. “By the Pillars Ma’am, you were inches away from death only a few minutes ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Raven on the Admiral’s shoulder turned to face the Corporal as Shala hesitated for a moment. “No... I don’t think... it’s a ‘good idea’. But it </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel... like the right one. It’s...” she turned to fully look at the Batarian, and Palla could tell that the Admiral may have a broken or cracked rib as well, judging from the shortness of breath. “it’s hard to explain… but… the Vortessence… works in odd ways… does it not?” She asked, her smile looking pained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OH GODDESS!” Palla winced while the Admirals face fell, and they both turned to see Matriarch Benezia rushing up to them; looking physically ill as she took in Admiral ‘Raans face, the entire right side of it covered in bruises and dried blood, and the makeshift eyepatch covering the hole of where her eye used to be. “Oh Goddess, ‘Raan, what in the… what are you doing here!” The Matriarch whirled on Palla, and the Batarian could see the fury in her eyes. "You told me that she was hurt, you didn’t tell me she lost an </span>
  <em>
    <span>EYE!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other Marines and Vortals were all gathering around, but a quick gesture from Palla prompted them to return their attention outward. Her Medic didn’t help of course, as he added from his place from Shala’s shoulder, “Add several cracked or broken ribs, and torn chest cartilage, and a moderate concussion, and a dislocated jaw that I relocated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala squared her shoulders. “I’m Quarian… we make do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-Caw- </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hau bobbed on her shoulder in seeming solidarity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benezia started as if she were only now noticing the Raven. “What- I saw Avians like that while on Earth. What in the Goddesses name is it doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala rubbed a finger under Hau’s chin. “From what I can… gather, when the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Big To-do</span>
  </em>
  <span> first… happened, this one and it’s… flock were sucked into another place… and later from there to here.” She looked around at the gathered group. “If I understand his memories correctly… it was the Rachni Queen… that opened the portal, not the Salarians.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a flicker as Ayita’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span> pulsed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We suppose we should be thankful the Salarian’s weren’t the ones meddling in teleportation. Still,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> everyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt</span>
  </em>
  <span> her furrow her brows, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ve never heard of any variant of Ant Lion that could punch a hole between dimensions. It would explain a great deal about the interest in pursuing this research.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benezia glanced in the direction of the secure holding area. “But not the only </span>
  <em>
    <span>race</span>
  </em>
  <span> with the innate ability to do so?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita hesitated. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No, not the first. The Vortigaunts could do so if gathered in sufficient numbers, though they dare not do so for fear of bringing the full weight of the Combine down upon them.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She looked at Shala and Benezia. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We need to determine </span>
  </em>
  <span>exactly</span>
  <em>
    <span> what they were researching, and erase their findings; especially anything regarding teleportation and dimensional travel.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She flickered her attention to Lan when he seemed about to speak. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“After we copy all their data of course.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Benezia nodded, then winced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shalla looked in concern at the Matriarch she had come to consider a close friend. “Are you alright? I can...</span>
  <em>
    <span> feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> that something… is off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benezia looked slightly abashed for a moment as she centered herself. “Yes, I suppose something is off. And I suspect it is the presence of the Queen.” She looked at Ayita. “You remember how physically uncomfortable you were when the Admiralty took you on a tour of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tonbay</span>
  </em>
  <span>, especially it’s Mass Effect Core?” Ayita shifted uncomfortably at the memory of the near constant grating sensation of her own </span>
  <em>
    <span>vortal</span>
  </em>
  <span> connection and the open Eezo core. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benezia nodded. “That is what I am feeling at this moment. It is as if a needle were pressed into each biotic node on my body and an alternating current were being applied. Not even my short time with your </span>
  <em>
    <span>ancient</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ulysses felt as uncomfortable, and I suspect he would be the equal of any </span>
  <em>
    <span>Matriarch.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked back towards the holding area. “If this is what it feels like to be in the presence of one of the Rachni Queens, then I can well understand how my </span>
  <em>
    <span>Grandmothers</span>
  </em>
  <span> could have come to the decision to wage war rather than enter into diplomatic relations.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala felt something overcome her, and she took a step forward; "I must talk with her… I must talk…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma’am!” Palla moved to restrain the Admiral, but was rebuffed by a green static jolt that slightly recharged her PCV’s powerpack. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pillars! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gotta... Lance Corporal, Lan; it looks like your </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anti-Biotics</span>
  </em>
  <span> can recharge the Vests. Work on it while I try to keep Her Royal Stubbornness from getting herself fed to the Hive.” She stalked after Shala while the rest of the squad hesitantly moved to follow her orders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Molting Queen...” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Palla’s eyes widened, as did Shala’s sole remaining one; and the two exchanged a glance. Palla immediately checked behind her, and saw that Benezia was still distracted by talking with the Mistress; the cloud alien doing her part of the deception by keeping the Matriarch distracted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Admiral shrugged herself off from Palla, and limped forward; Hau stayed on her shoulder, but the Avian looked like he was ready to bolt. “Who… Who are… you…” Shala rasped, holding her side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Perhaps what we are is not as important as why you have come all this way, fellow Queen." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shala swallowed heavily at being referred to as such but she steeled herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are the Rachni Queen…" she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The black chitinous form loomed over them. Were it not for her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vortal</span>
  </em>
  <span> senses, Shala might have mistaken the beast for a Geth Colossus. That image wasn’t helped by the copious machinery around the creature.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla noted a clamp and conveyor system attached to the rear of the Rachni’s thorax. “That machinery looks pretty old. How long has it-” she balked slightly at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>sense</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the Rachni focusing on her, “have </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, been here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Longer than you can imagine… We have lived for many eons; our time here has been but a flicker in our time trapped here. Our sisters and their children fought their wars, and We wanted no part in it. Yet fate is a fickle being, and so we found ourselves captured; left to be poked and prodded like some prey-animal by those that cared nothing for our thoughts and our feelings on the matter.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala was pretty sure she was imagining it, but she could almost detect a note of bitterness in the Rachni Queens ‘voice’. Swallowing heavily, Shala asked, “Who… who had you kept here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The ones that sing the sour-note; but particularly those that channel the Slave-Masters power to combine their blue-magic in an attempt to make themselves match the powers of those that control them. We and the Old One worked to end it, and so they imprisoned us here under the witches' control; while the Old One and his people were banished to the world between worlds.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Queen hissed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“There is a war being fought but one that you, Molting Queen, have yet to see the full extent of. There are many players in this war of control and freedom; and we are but one of the players that has been swept to the side.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla spat to the side and pulled out her bayonet, socketing in a DE plug. “Well, I’ve seen more than enough slavery in my life to know it at a glance,” she walked upt to several of the restraints and machines and began hacking, “and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>refuse</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be party to it ever again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala felt the momentary surge of concern from the Rachni until Hau squacked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Ancient nets can seem inescapable, from the inside.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If one holds still but a moment, an outside talon can easily undo the tightest restraint.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala winced as Corporal Fennaba took particular exception to the egg harvesting machinery, her empathic sense easily picking up the rage and disgust the former slave had for the harvesting of children.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Admiral ‘Raan, finally. You are in no condition to...” Shala spun around at the sound of Benezia’s voice from behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How out of it am I, that I didn’t hear or </span>
  </em>
  <span>feel</span>
  <em>
    <span> her come in?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing Corporal?!” Shala flinched at the alarm in the Matriarch’s voice as the last of the machinery hooked up to the Rachni Queen fell away, and she turned to see half the soldiers were now leveling their weapons at the Queen in terror while Benezia flickered in Biotics.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“WITCH-QUEEN!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Rachni Queen’s roar of terror and anger was all the warning Shala received as the Queen burst forward; catching Shala in one of its appendages and holding her close to its body. Shala screamed in pain as she felt her leg catch on something for a brief moment, before it dislocated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything turned purple and red for her, and the only thing she was aware of was Hau squawking, Palla shouting, and then… falling…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla hoisted herself up onto the floating island. She simply lay there for a moment staring up at the swirling vortex of energy that had spat her out, and very nearly to her doom. It was a good 20 meters above her, so there was no real way to get to it. Not that she would; even if it were possible, she needed to find the Admiral first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She brought up the tracking software in her helmet and saw the icon for Shala’Raan indicated as 15,000 meters from her position and opening. For a moment she had the nightmare vision of the Quarian plummeting through the purple-blue void here for eternity, then she saw the rate of movement wasn’t nearly fast enough to be terminal velocity. It was also moving sideways, not down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stood shakily and moved to the edge of the rock floating in the void she had landed on. She saw a long line of rocks descending in a ragged spiral towards what almost looked like a continent. That was where the Admiral was. She eyed the spiral stone path skeptically, but didn’t have any other option. The PCV’s pack contained an Ascent Assist/Fall Arrestor jet system with limited fuel reserves. Even if she were directly over the continent, the jet couldn’t stop her if she hit Terminal V. It might, however, have enough fuel to help her down the winding path without pancaking on one of the rocks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She checked her suit status. The battle on Noveria had drained her suit, as well as...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave a spiteful scoff. “What the hell does ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>52% Health’</span>
  </em>
  <span> mean anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took several steps back in preparation for a running jump, and stepped into a faintly glowing puddle in the middle of the rock. All the meters in her suit shot up to </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘100%’</span>
  </em>
  <span> and she felt a sudden rush. It was like the first time in the PCV when the nanites activated, but somehow cleaner, more organic, more--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A new alarm started going off, indicating the suit’s battery was nearing overload.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She skipped out of the pool. “Okay, okay, I get it: no lingering in the glowing piddle-puddles.” She shook her head and set up for her descent. “Alright Admiral, Here I come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She charged forward and leapt, and sailed clean over the rock she had been aiming for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kra’tash! Kra’tash! KRA’TASH!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She saw her leap was carrying her towards a smaller rock. She manually fired her AA/FA, and managed to land in what the humans mockingly called the ‘Super-Hero Landing’. She felt the jolt in every bone and joint. She also felt the rock shift unstably underneath her. A quick look around showed a larger rock she felt confident she could make. She made the leap just as her rock began breaking up under her. Her path was straight and true, and just a little too fast as she skidded along the surface. She stopped when she slammed sideways into a standing stone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever rush she’d gotten from the puddle was spent, and her suit monitors were both reading in the mid-80’s. She tottered to her feet and looked around again. She’d covered maybe ten percent of the descent in her uncontrolled leap, and now she could see the path shifting slightly like it was caught in some kind of current. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her suit started revising the path and recalculated the route she’d need to take.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This… this is gonna be a lot harder than I thought.” She realized, looking down at the massive tree below on the large island. Shaking her head, she prepared herself for the long journey ahead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Two jumps down… thirty to go… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Auntie?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shala looked down and smiled as Cato hobbled over to her in his enviro-ball, his little toddler legs rolling his ball up to Shala’s feet. That smile dropped from her face as she realized that he looked upset and scared; and had tears welling up in his eyes. Kneeling down, Shala reached through the gloves that allowed her to handle Cato and picked him up. “What’s wrong Cato?” She asked.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Had a scary dream…” He mumbled.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aw… Where’s your father and sister?” Shala asked, bouncing him slightly as she started to stalk through the halls towards the ‘Zorahs quarters.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tali with Kal… Daddy didn’t want bother.” Cato replied, looking very upset now.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shala stopped and gave Cato a sad smile, “Well how about you tell me what you saw?” She asked.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I…” Cato shuddered and reached outward with the enviro balls gloves and hugged Shala around the neck. “It was scary. I saw you, you were hurt really bad. It was a dark place. And you didn’t have your suit.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shala blinked and readjusted her grip, “Well that certainly sounds pretty scary, seeing my ugly face?” She tried to joke, but Cato just sniffled and looked away.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You only had an eye. It was really scary.” The boy mumbled.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shala felt her smile drop, and she hugged Cato tightly, “It’s alright kiddo, I’m right here for you; I’m not going anywhere.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala slowly opened her eye, to see Hau staring at her; perched on her chest, lightly tapping her forehead with his beak to try and wake her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly pushing herself up, Shala looked around the small cave that she had woken up in; a few glowing crystals caught her attention, and the curious part inside her made her wonder if the crystals glowled like that naturally or if they were artificial.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some of course were shattered, and all at once, Shala’s memories of what had transpired came roaring back. Looking down at her leg, Shala had to fight down the urge to vomit; it was clear her knee had been dislocated, and it hurt like hell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking, Shala reached up and touched her sole remaining eye, and realized with a start that for some reason; her innate night vision wasn’t working. Looking at the cluster of smashed crystals; Shala noticed a small alien tree that had been crushed. Groaning, she dragged herself over to it and grabbed one of the taller and straighter looking branches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She quickly tested its strength and found that it was incredibly sturdy and firm while remaining pretty light; and it glowed a dull green from what looked like veins inside the wood. Then she reached over and grabbed one of the white crystal chunks that seemed to glow brighter than the rest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she was ready, Shala took a few short breaths, then used the branch like a walking stick and pushed herself up to her feet; but not without issue as she accidentally knocked her leg against the stick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala bit down a scream, even as she steadied herself and looked into the darkness that the cave led into. “Okay… Hau, I need you... to scout for me...” she panted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-caw-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Raven flapped over and grabbed one of the smaller white crystals before taking off into the darkness; the light generated by the crystal shard being the only spot of light in the darkness. Growling furiously, Shala realized that she needed two hands to use her makeshift walking stick properly; but she couldn’t see that well outside of these glowing crystals.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked down at the one she’d picked up, then braced herself against the wall; and closed her eye and let out a small sob as she removed her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Raelk</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and tore apart the upper portions to use as a makeshift rope to quickly attach the glowing crystal to the top of the walking stick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that she had some support and a light source, Shala took a few rapid fire breaths, then started forward. It was tricky at first, and she nearly fell a number of times, but she quickly got the hang of it; moving forward through the unnaturally dark caves slowly but surely, quickly coming upon the first stop that Hau had perched himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking up at him, Shala tilted her head quizzically, and the sentient Raven flapped down to her and nuzzled her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking, she looked down in horror; “It’s a bottomless pit?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hau nodded, -</span>
  <em>
    <span>caw</span>
  </em>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he took off and hung near the edge of the wall, showing a small ledge that Shala could use to inch her way across. Swallowing heavily, she limped up to the tiny path, cursing her lack of depth perception and the pain in her eye hole. Using her makeshift walking stick; Shala slowly inched across the ledge, shaking the whole while. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One false step, one slip, her leg giving out… and she would fall into the endless void below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay… face towards the rock… that way… can catch myself if I… no…” She whimpered, as she wormed her way across; the awkward handling of her makeshift staff and her dislocated knee making the distance seem far longer than what it actually was. Had she been in perfect health, she could have jumped it; but in her current state there was no way that was happening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She reached the other side, and had stepped her staff supported left leg onto the floor; when the rock supporting her right leg gave out. Shala screamed in pain and terror as it forced her to balance herself on her bad leg, before she was finally able to steady herself; and she fell to her knees, sobbing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t do it! I can’t! It’s too much!” She wailed, even as tears streamed down her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hau immediately flew back over to her and nudged her chin with his beak, sympathy in his intelligent eyes. Shala opened her eye and looked down at him, “I can’t do it Hau… I’m too weak…” She gave a choked laugh, “And they call me... a Queen in waiting…” she rasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hau’s eyes flashed emerald, and he gave a soft -</span>
  <em>
    <span>caw-</span>
  </em>
  <span> to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Glowing-Eyes Queen.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Beaten, Broken, and Suffering you have endured.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>One eye lost, and yet still seeing and moving.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Only now does pain stop you?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala blinked, then she realised what he was saying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had shrugged off a severe concussion, the entire right side of her face being reduced to a mass of bruises and cuts, stabbed in her side, broken and cracked ribs; and had her </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking eye</span>
  </em>
  <span> stabbed out of her head, and she was giving up </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you Hau…" she rasped, pushing herself up to her feet; leaning heavily against her staff. She was going to find the Rachni Queen, and she was going to get some answers from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla was ready to pass out when she finally landed on the 'main' island.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I am never complaining about Gunny’s PT regime ever again.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She paused for a moment. “Nah, I’ll bitch. I just gotta figure out how to make a simulation of that,” she jutted her chin at the spiral of small stone islands, “and have him and Massani run it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She brought up her tracking HUD, ignoring the -25% Power- warning from her suit’s battery. Shala’s indicator showed three kilometers from her current position. She eyed the flat flying creatures moving around, then checked her rifle. Her current DE Cell was at 50% charge, and she had eight rounds left in the chamber. She didn’t have to check herself to know she had another six full loads of both, though her ammo would outlast her DE Cells if she needed to use her bayonet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what all the training was for: get good with both so I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> the augmentation,” she mumbled to herself as she switched off the cell to conserve its power. She settled the weapon into a comfortable carry grip and started loping off towards her wayward commander. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least, she tried to when the ground </span>
  <em>
    <span>shook</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and she could have sworn she heard a rumbling growl add to the tremor. Palla froze and looked around, but spotting nothing she shrugged it off and continued on; although she made sure she moved slower so she didn’t agitate whatever had made the motion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had covered a kilometer when she came across a box canyon. The bottom was lined with the glowing crystals she had seen scattered around, as well as a few of the strange curled tendrils she had seen on her descent to the island. In the middle of the depression was something she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> happy to see: a shallow pool of glowing liquid. There were a number of strange creatures milling around. She could see maybe half a dozen of the flat flying creatures, as well as numerous bulbous creatures of varying sizes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She made the climb down and inched towards the pool. She didn’t know what any of these creatures were, and had no desire to find out by provoking them into attacking her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she reached the bottom, the rumbling went through the area again, and this time Palla couldn’t pretend she’d imagined it; as the other creatures seemed to shift uncomfortably amongst themselves, before going back to eating from some carcases and lounging in the glowing pool.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shrugging her shoulders, she walked over to the pool of glowing water; and slowly lowered herself into the water, moaning in pleasure as the aches in her limbs vanished and she felt a rush of energy like she had eaten a plate of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kunafah</span>
  </em>
  <span> with none of the fattening qualities.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All too soon, her suit sounded it’s charging alarm. “Yeah, yeah, I’m getting too comfortable. Wouldn’t want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>be miserable on this--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alarm shifted to a proximity warning and she lunged to the side just as one of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>pyjack-</span>
  </em>
  <span>sized quadrupedal blobs sailed over her head. The flyers all took off while the other creatures began giving out warning cries and running from the pool. All that were left were the spikey legged blobs which were all swarming around the pool towards her. Another blob lunged at her, and she slashed it mid air with her bayonet. The monstrous blade neatly bisected the creature; the only resistance she felt was when it split the creatures snapping belly-beak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her suit’s charge alarm was getting more insistent, so she made a running leap to clear the worst of the swarm. Several of the tiny blobs were crushed by her landing while the larger ones all began following her. She synced her helmet’s targeting suit to her rifle’s reflex site, then designated the eight closest blobs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-CRACK-CRACK-CRACK-CRACK-CRACK-CRACK-CRACK-CRACK-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rifle was almost deafening in the alien box cannon as eight of the disgusting creatures </span>
  <em>
    <span>popped</span>
  </em>
  <span> in rapid succession. At least the suit’s alarms had all finally silenced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
  <em>
    <span>rumble-wooOOoo-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla shifted her aim point and saw… </span>
  <em>
    <span>something.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was shaped similar to the blobs, but this one was nearly as large as a Krogan </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tomkah</span>
  </em>
  <span> armored transport. Instead of the beak she had seen on the two that had jumped at her, this one had a swollen belly that swayed underneath it like an enormous gonad. It paused for a moment as a pair of somethings dropped from the swell. Those somethings scuttled off to join the rest of the swarm of blobs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once it was done whelping, it gave a low warbling cry and charged Palla. The Corporal dodged to the side as the massive creature smashed into the canyon wall, shattering several crystals and crushing one of the crooked finger-things jutting from the ground. She switched on the DE cell on her rifle as she reloaded, then sighted in on the creature’s main body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-CRACK-CRACK-CRACK-CRACK-CRACK-CRACK-CRACK-CRACK-</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She emptied half a magazine into it, only for most of the hyper-velocity slugs to harmlessly glance off of its carapace. The few that actually penetrated only served to attract it’s attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck this!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She shouted, sprinting as fast as her legs could carry her to the nearest wall; scrambling up the side and scratching her hands up something awful. There was no way she could fight something like that if it could shrug off a DE accelerated .30-06 round like it was nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Especially considering the fact that said rounds could punch through a Krogans headplate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She got about halfway up the cliff and looked back downward; and saw that most of the little ones had given up the chase, but the big one was still ferociously clawing at the rock with its forelegs, snarling and shrieking at its prey getting away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shuddering, Palla continued climbing upward until she reached the top of the ravine; flopping down on the ground to catch her breath for a moment, staring up at the varying colors stretching across the Alien Sky. The Two Stars interacting with the nebula this strange world resided in created some truly beautiful colors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The view was clouded for a moment by a milky white mass. She rolled out of the way just before the mass dropped back to the ground. Her suit’s alarms were back, this time screeching about shield status as the suit shrugged off the quickly oxidizing mix of rock and acid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glared down towards the bottom of the ravine where the giant gonad creature was still shrieking angrily; but this time it seemed to steady itself on all four of its legs before crouching. Something opened on the top and it hucked a glowing and steaming glob of green towards her, and Palla knew better than to stick around. She immediately turned and ran as the glob landed on the ground, hissing and steaming and pulsating for a few moments; before it exploded. The shockwave knocking her to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, fine! I’m going already! See me going you disgusting piece of-” She stood and dusted herself off. She kept up a nearly constant stream of consciousness invective as she continued her trek in the direction of the Admiral’s beacon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes of hoofing it, she absently brought up the Admiral's position; and gasped in surprise. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s only a few minutes away!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Palla realized, sprinting towards the Admirals position; all too ready to finally leave this beautiful but deadly Alien world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala was in agony by the time she reached the outside; and the relief she felt when she saw the field research station sitting just outside nearly brought her to tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had read about the human excursions into Xen before the Combine invasion, which meant that there were probably supplies there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>First things first… I need to get this suit off… </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought, leaning on her staff as she limped toward the entrance. The suit was inhibiting her Vortal abilities, and it was practically ruined regardless; to the point that it would be better served as medical cloth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She reached the 'airlock', and thanked the Ancestors that it didn't require a password.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sight that greeted her however, killed any good feelings she may have.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A dead human scientist, his neck having been snapped; but what the most incredible thing that stood out to her was, was the fact that the dead man wasn't decomposed. His dirty lab coat had no blood staining it, and overcome by the chill that gripped her; Shala grabbed the lab coat and managed to pull it off the dead man’s body, shrugging the article of clothing on with a wince.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She quickly finished the airlocks cycle, feeling a mixture of relief and exhaustion as she was sprayed down with water and air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the door opened, she was greeted with an even more horrifying sight, and her connection with the Vortessence made it feel even worse. Standing in the middle of the room connected to the exit; the tables, shelves, and cots all strewn about in chaos; was a Headcrab Zombie wearing an HEV suit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita had told her about such things, and to actually feel the </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrongness</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the parasitic creature hijacking the mind of its host… Shala’s eye bulged out of her head, and she vomited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her ‘unique ability’ in the Vortessence, her empathy, was making it ten times worse for her; the pain and suffering the person in front of her was feeling… and the worst part, was that the person currently being controlled was entirely </span>
  <em>
    <span>aware</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>conscious</span>
  </em>
  <span> of what was being done to them. The screams and moans were from the host, a woman judging from the remains of the HEV chest piece still attached to the body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala swallowed the bile, and she looked over to a nearby toppled shelf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t have enough energy to summon a bolt, but she did have enough to pull small objects to her; which was what she did. She had noticed a revolver sitting on one of the few standing shelves; and promptly settled it in her hand. It was heavier than expected, but Shala quickly aimed the weapon at the Headcrab; when she paused, as she had heard something coming from the suit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“W-w-warniiiiiing! Ha-Hazourrrrdous-Seeeeeeek Medical Attentiooooooon! E-e-e-emergancy! U-u-user death-Seeeek Medical Attention…” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala blinked, and she felt her gut drop as she realized something about human VI’s; the ones recovered from HEV suits in particular. They were AI, not VI’s; and this HEV suits AI was an example of that. This AI was desperately trying to help its old user, begging for it to seek treatment, begging for help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“B-b-biological f-f-f-form det-tec-tec-tected! P-p-please render Med-med-medical Attention…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala swallowed and closed her eye for a moment, before taking aim; and she noticed the suits High Impact Reactive Armor deactivated, as the blaze orange plates dulled significantly. Pulling back the firing hammer, Shala whispered, “I’m sorry...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Crack!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hau </span>
  <em>
    <span>cawed</span>
  </em>
  <span> uncertainly as the headcrab was blown off its former host's head, and the suit gave a loud flatlining noise, before it said; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“H-h-have a ve-ve-very safe d-d-day…” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala dropped the revolver, and quietly limped over to one of the nearby cots; pulling it open and spotting a form fitting body glove, presumably for the HEV suits. Wincing, she set her walking stick down and sat on the cot; taking off the lab coat first, then began the process of removing her suit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She undid the clasps, shakily pulling her right arm out first, then her left; shrugging her shoulders before pulling it off the top half of her body, shivering as the cold Xenian air touched her exposed skin. She put an arm over her breasts and glared at Hau for a moment, and the Avian gave an amused </span>
  <em>
    <span>caw</span>
  </em>
  <span>; as if to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Don’t stop on my account, I don’t find mammary glands attractive.’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nevertheless, he turned around, and Shala went back to trying to remove the suit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shuffled it down past her hips and lower regions, then pulled her right leg out with no issue; and then she got to her left leg. She slowly shuffled it down until she reached her knee, and then Shala made the mistake of trying to pull it out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala screamed as it felt like fire was engulfing her body, and quickly let go and curled up into a ball; shivering and leaving the left leg of her Envirosuit to stay attached from just above her left knee down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I… I can’t… I need to stop and rest...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How long she lay curled up there, she didn’t know; but she didn’t move until she heard the airlock door that she had come through cycle, and open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opening her eye, Shala gave a faint smile as she spotted a familiar shape silhouetted in the faint red emergency lights. “Good to… see you corporal… could use… some help… so long as you… don’t spend too long… admiring the view…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla wasn’t sure what to expect as she cycled the airlock in the old human outpost; but what she saw when the inner door opened was… very low on the list to say the least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Admiral was splayed half naked on a cot in a room filled with death. On one of the shelves, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hau </span>
  </em>
  <span>perched and </span>
  <em>
    <span>cawed</span>
  </em>
  <span> while flapping and looking from Palla to Shala. Immediately, the Batarian Corporal saw a small amount of blood again leaking out from under the Admirals makeshift eyepatch; and her left leg was bent the wrong way from the knee, and the Admiral was clearly in a lot of pain and had stopped removing her suit when she had gotten to that point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, Palla rushed over to what appeared to be a medical station; and ruffled through it before pulling out a syringe. Her PCV’s software translated the text for her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Morphine; for pain’</span>
  </em>
  <span>; and Palla quickly pulled the cap off and rushed back over to the Admiral. “Admiral… this is for the pain, do you need it?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ancestors, </span>
  </em>
  <span>yes.” The woman ground out in reply, not even bothering with trying to preserve her modesty; just focusing on holding her leg and her eyehole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without hesitation, Palla jammed the needle into the Admirals bad leg; giving her roughly half of the dose before tossing the syringe away. She waited a moment to let the drug take effect, before saying; “Okay, ma’am, I need to set the leg; are you ready?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just… get it over with.” Shala whispered in reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla nodded, took a breath, the grabbed Shala’s leg and knee and forced the bone back into the socket; but to her surprise, rather than just wincing or grunting in pain, since no painkiller was perfect, Shala gave an ear piercing </span>
  <em>
    <span>scream</span>
  </em>
  <span> as her leg was properly reset into her knee socket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>AHHHHH</span>
  </em>
  <span>! OKAY! Okay please! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Please just stop…” Admiral ‘Raan panted, her eye squeezed shut and holding her leg; and Palla let go of the woman's knee, her job of relocating it already done. “That… that </span>
  <em>
    <span>bosh’tet</span>
  </em>
  <span> Morphine… doesn’t work…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Setting a hand on the naked woman's shoulder, Palla said, “Alright ma’am… it's done; we can get that body glove right there on now.” She said soothingly, trying to calm the woman down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Raan shook her head, her eye still closed as tears streamed down her face, “I… I need a minute… please… H-h-hand me that blanket…” Palla looked over at the cot, and saw what she was talking about. Grabbing it, Palla tried to lay it over the front to give the woman some dignity; but ‘Raan quickly adjusted it so that it hung from her shoulders, not even reaching to her stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking her head, Palla just sat next to the woman, pointedly not looking at her, while Admiral ‘Raan just sat there; her eye staring off into nothingness. Silence descended on the two, even as sparks from destroyed equipment and lights continued unabated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know Corporal… did you ever… love anyone?” Palla flinched and looked at the Admiral, who just gave a soft chuckle. “Delirium perhaps… maybe I’m high… from the Morphine... but… need to get this off my chest… in case… don’t make it…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla reached over and set a hand on the woman's shoulder, “Don’t think like that ma’am, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>make it out of here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Raan just ignored her and shook her head, “Mistress… once told me that… nothing ever set… but some things may occur… more often… than not…” She started, coughing with a harsh wheeze. “At first I didn’t… didn’t realize what she was… talking about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave an absent smile and glanced at Palla, her eye having dimmed considerably; “Cato… You know that… I was once in love… with General-Admiral ‘Zorah?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla shifted uncomfortably, trying to see if there was anything useful she could do; </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially </span>
  </em>
  <span>if it blocked out the awkward conversation. She saw the corpse of a human in a ruined armor chest piece, a revolver, several cans of... something. She’d never learned to read the human language, though the way the can’s bulged didn’t elicit confidence in their contents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still am… in love… to a degree… but he loved Ceema more… He did love me too… He still does… to an extent. Mistress showed me… Ha-ha… how if Ceema had died… sooner, before Cato was born… I would have gone to… comfort Rael… and then we would have had… ha!” ‘Raan just gave another delirious laugh, lightly tapping her bandage covering her eye. “Now look at me… A sobbing, one eyed wreck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla was becoming more alarmed by the second. She’d seen enough colleagues pass on to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Judgement of the Pillars</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know when someone was unburdening their soul.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still love him…” Shala replied, gazing up at the ceiling, “I was hoping… with my age reversing itself… We could use the AGE… and do the same for him… get a new start for us both… Guess it was… nothing more than a… wild dream.” she whispered, clearly falling to despair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She coughed again, "I… wanted it… the feeling of… him spreading his seed in me… the feeling of a child growing in me… the miracle of childbirth… to raise a child… and not have them call me… aunt… in public…" she mused, her head lolling slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hau began squawking frantically again as the Shala’s breathing slowed, then stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She's dying</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Palla realized in a panic, even as the Admirals eye glow began to dim considerably. Frantically, Palla looked around for something to help, when she spotted a human medical station.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the tools scattered on the floor was a Defibrillator. Quickly running over and grabbing it, Palla plugged it into her PCV and charged it; before rushing back and kneeling beside Shala. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hopefully this works. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought, placing the tool right on the Admirals chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was thrown back as Shala gave a jerk, and a green pulse blasted out from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala felt her mind clear as the Morphine was finally flushed from her system, the energy from the defibrillator clearing her mind instantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With shaking hands, she slowly pulled on the skin tight body glove; wincing as she realized that it didn’t really… cover anything important. Walking over to the dead human soldier, she pulled the uniform pants off and pulled them on; not even bothering with the upper half of her body beyond draping the remains of her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Realk</span>
  </em>
  <span> over her shoulders so that they rested over her breasts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why would this not bother with covering anything? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She wondered, before thinking about it for a moment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a body glove for an HEV suit… it would need to be as thin as possible; to the point of near transparency. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She realized.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, it was comfortable, and it was better than going naked on this planet; since any clothing they found was drenched in blood or torn to shreds, except for the pair of pants she had pulled off the dead soldier. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not that this is much of an improvement.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She grumbled, feeling her cheeks turn slightly purple as she thought of her ‘confessions’ to Palla while stoned out of her mind and dying. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank the Ancestors Rael wasn’t here… I think I would have tried to kiss him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla pulled herself out of the heap she had landed in. “Respectfully ma’am, let’s not do that again. Are you feeling up for a hike? I saw a number of pools on my way here. They can be dangerous, but they also might help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Admiral stumbled slightly as Hau landed on her shoulder. “As long as they aren’t too dangerous or too far out of our way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Shala followed the Batarian Corporal out of the airlock into the open; she got her first real look at the sky above Xen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The purple-blue sky had a heavy tint of red and orange at the edges of it, stars off in the distance cut a swath across the sky. It looked like nighttime and daytime at the same time; the nebula itself helping add to the mysticism of this strange world between universes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As her mind calmed, she began feeling a </span>
  <em>
    <span>call</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She cocked her head as if listening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you still track the Rachni Queen Ma’am?” Palla asked, and Shala closed her eye for a moment; taking a deep breath as she felt the energy from the defibrillator still humming inside of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still leaning heavily on the staff, she could feel minute traces of energy still residing in the wood and the crystal; and she could also sense a… </span>
  <em>
    <span>trail</span>
  </em>
  <span> that had bypassed the research station and had continued onward towards what appeared to be a large glowing tree. Opening her eye again, Shala pointed while Hau cawed, “That way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla glanced uncertainly at the Admiral, before nodding and continuing forward; taking point while Shala limped after her, using her makeshift walking stick to keep up with the Batarian and to stop herself from straining her bad knee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hopefully… She can be reasoned with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala limped up to the edge of the cliff and looked down, feeling a light laugh overtake her even as the sky above changed to a greenish hue; while Palla gasped at the site that greeted them below, even as the Rachni Queen sat and rested just below them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a bioluminescence that lit the whole area, and dozens of plants were in full bloom. Xenian wildlife wandered through the area, some attacking each other, others staying by themselves. But just below them, and under the shade of the tree that dominated the center of the ravine, was the Rachni Queen; seemingly resting even as the other packs avoided her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala took a deep breath, and stepped up to the very edge, while Palla stood back; ready to either catch the Admiral or jump in after her in case anything happened. “Rachni Queen! Please heed my call for peace!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Queen jostled slightly, moving out from under the tree and staring up at the Quarian; turning some of its eyes to face the woman. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The Quarian Queen followed me to my place of refuge.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Queen stated, although it sounded more curious than angry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Why come all this way? I sense no ill intent from you, yet I have done you harm and caused you much suffering.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala swallowed heavily, but nodded lightly, “You have done no permanent harm to me. We wanted to work out a deal with you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hau </span>
  <em>
    <span>cawed</span>
  </em>
  <span> and flapped his wings on her shoulder, giving her a slightly unnerved look. If he were Human or Quarian, Shala got the impression that he would be frantically shaking his head and waving his arms back and forth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Queen gave a discordant note, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You sing the same song as us, and yet you commune with forces that broke us and harmed us, forces that commune and collaborate with the Old Machines.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sounded ancient and wise, and Shala briefly wondered if this Queen was like Ulysses, Wrex, or Benezia; a being that had lived nearly a millennium or more, and one that had seen all the evils the galaxy had to offer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you mean the Asari matriarch Benezia, then yes: I do collaborate with her, her daughter and several of her closest allies.” Shala waited as the Queen shifted and hissed. “I owe her and her daughter a debt for helping to safely return my... my son. She has also sworn her aid in my own people’s plight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On a hunch, Shala </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> as loudly as she could about everything that had transpired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Queen began rocking back and forth and glowing faintly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Your song is old and pained as all who have crossed the servants of the Old Machine’s Sour Yellow Note. Your song also contains an even more ancient discord; one which our brood has not heard in an age.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala drew a ragged breath from the exertion. “The Combine, yes. My people have not directly encountered them, though one of our allied races has. That is a part of why I came. My people are promised to aid them in freeing their world, but we are a dying people. There is a substance that may yet save us; give us strength enough to do what must be done to drive the Combine from our universe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Queens movements became more erratic. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You seek to </span>
  </em>
  <span>harvest</span>
  <em>
    <span> my children!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Indeed, the Shala’Raan and her people must do this as uncounted ages of beings have.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Everyone snapped their attention towards a glowing green two legged-three armed form; shrouded in a brown hooded garment. As real as it looked, there was the tiniest hint of transparency to it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Is it not the blood of your kin that waters and sustains all Xenian life?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The loss of even one drone pains the hive, but such is the cycle of life.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The Queen slammed a leg on the ground, nearly dumping Shala and Palla on their backsides. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You speak not of the cycle, but of the willful harvesting of my kin to feed another’s war machine!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hau squawked and flapped his wings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Whole flocks need not perish.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Whole worlds need not burn.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Whole hives need not be devoured.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala glanced at her avian companion and nodded. “Hau thinks truly. We are not interested in slaughtering your people, only in securing our survival. We are few in number, and need only a paltry amount to regain our strength.” She </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> about the plans and statistics as Doctor Solus had explained it. “Once our immune deficiency is corrected, we can settle upon a new world and regrow our numbers the old-fashioned way.” She shot a side-eye as Palla snorted at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wizened figure, who Shala now recognized as Ulysses from the recording all that time ago, tapped his phantom stick on the ground; which made no noise, cementing her belief that it was a sort of astral projection of some kind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Her people possess the same song as we, and I have met the singer of sour notes she travels with. That one is wise enough to know her people’s wrongs, and righteous enough to stand in defiance of them.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Rachni Queen stared at Ulysses' projection for a moment, then shifted some of her eyes to look at Shala; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Your song is long, yet it is nowhere close to its completion; I sense it shall travel at least as long as mine and this ones. Beyond that I cannot say.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Queen Mused, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I have seen many of my children's songs cut short; you have only one that continues to sing… yet I hear others songs in your future.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She focused on Shala again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You and your children of the now and the future shall avenge us against those that sing the sour note and refuse to repent. If nothing else than for the sake of the one you carry inside you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” Shala exclaimed, incredibly confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That has yet to come to pass… or perhaps it is in the now; We find ourselves often confusing timelines when straining myself like this.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ulysses added, putting a hand on his chin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The Vortessence works in strange ways, does it not?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala wavered only to be caught by Palla. “Easy there Admiral. I know you have the </span>
  <em>
    <span>eye</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Admiral ‘Zorah, but there’s no need to go swooning here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala sputtered and pushed herself back upright. She went to reprimand the Corporal for her crass assumptions (however correct they may be) only to see a cheeky grin that would not have been out of place on Kal’Reegar’s face. She blinked and narrowed her eye, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>said</span>
  </em>
  <span> something while dying and stoned out of my mind, didn’t I?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye ma’am. I’ve been that drunk on occasion, so your secret is safe with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Queen buzzed her carapace, gathering everyone’s attention again.</span>
  <em>
    <span>“Your song is pure in tone, but I must look to my own hive. I have no warriors to protect the few eggs still within me, nor drones enough to excavate a new colony.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala hissed in frustration while trying to decide how to move forward with the negotiations. She jerked her head up when Palla stepped forward while slinging her rifle. “The Admiral was pretty out of it at the time, but there were a number of other Rachni in holding pens at the facility we found you at. I also saw a separate cellular storage area. The cells were only large enough to house a Pyjac, and the units were all full.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla looked at the Admiral and received a hesitant nod, so she continued. “Our people have no reason to wipe yours out unless attacked, and they seemed pretty docile.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Queen eyed the Batarian suspiciously. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Without my song, they shall remain dormant until one grows into a new Queen.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m assuming that’ll take awhile?” Palla asked rhetorically. “If we can get a portal opened between here and there so you can sing in your Drones and Warriors, could we keep the eggs and larvae left behind? You’d have the strength to rebuild your hive, and we’d have the resources to get the Quarians healthy again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Queen seemed to think it over for a long moment, then it seemed to give the Rachni equivalent of a nod, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“This is acceptable to us; let us work.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita floated back and forth in concern, watching as the apprentices failed to keep the portal open. There was nothing they could do, the portal was being forcefully shut from the source. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Jesus… What am I going to tell Cato? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought to herself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I let my mother-in-law die.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just then, another Portal opened in the center of the room; and everyone staggered back in surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>ZAP!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a green flash of light, and the portal spat out Admiral ‘Raan and Corporal Fennaba; both of them looked significantly worse for wear. Ayita had to resist the urge to drop her disguise and rush over and hug Shala in relief; as it stood, she allowed her relief at the sight of the both of them appearing to wash over the area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That feeling seemed to jostle both women out of their exhaustion for a moment, “Stand Clear! Don’t draw your weapons!” Shala rasped outward. There was a rumbling, and everyone scrambled to the edges of the walls as a torrent of Rachni rushed down the halls and filed through the Portal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita felt a </span>
  <em>
    <span>wave </span>
  </em>
  <span>through the Vortessence, and immediately understood; waving her hand outward, she said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Stand down… they are no threat to us.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benezia took a step forward, trying not to look at the Admiral and the body glove that was practically transparent which covered her. “Shala… what happened?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Admiral blinked her eye slowly for a moment before saying, “I nearly died… I think I got a little high on painkillers, and the Rachni Queen and Ulysses think I’m pregnant?” Ayita noted that Shala’s voice was slurred and slow, and she floated over to Shala as the Admiral raised her hand, “In any case… I’m going to rest now. Goodnight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with those words, her eye rolled up into her head and she passed out and fell to the ground. Ayita snapped her head towards Corporal Fennaba. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Batarian held up her hands as she knelt next to the fallen Quarian. “That’s pretty much the gist of it except...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The portal collapsed behind the last Rachni. Ayita remained floating and staring at her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Except?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla stood out of the way of her squad medic and nodded back to the holding areas. “Except we get to keep the eggs and larvae with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Queen’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> blessings, so long as we swear to, how is it Massani’s always putting it?” She looked towards Lance Corporal Sapius.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced around in uncertainty. “Uh, kick all the ass, ma’am?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla removed her helmet and cracked her neck. “That’s the one. I caught a glimpse of the storage cells as we were making out way down here. There’s maybe 1000 eggs and larvae for the scientists back at the fleet, but I’m betting we’ll need to hurry.” she looked around. “Black-book place like this gets taken offline, you can bet the Council’ll be here as fast as they can.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita nodded, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You are of course correct, start the process of loading the Larvae and Eggs onto the ship; we shall attend to the Shala’Raan.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She ordered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once everyone had started to follow her instructions, she floated back over to the Medic and knelt on the ground, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Lance Corporal… Could you leave us and the Benezia T’Soni with the Admiral for a moment. It is only for a moment.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Quarian stared at her, then gave a reluctant nod and backed away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Benezia walked up, Ayita placed her hands over Shala’s stomach and closed her eyes; channeling the Vortessence into her palms. She didn’t feel any new life, though she did catch a </span>
  <em>
    <span>vortal </span>
  </em>
  <span>glimpse of Shala’Raan holding a baby. She shook off the image and focused on rebuilding her mother-in-law’s vortal energy reserves and jump-start the healing process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She would dwell on that later; for now, she just wanted her mother-in-law to be okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While she had forever lost her eye, hopefully she would be okay. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hope… please God I hope… </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pilot A/N: Apologies for the delay, real life got in the way for this chapter.<br/>Now then… Honestly I don’t have much to say for this chapter beyond Shala completing her trial by fire and surviving her own ordeal. I like to think that each of the Half Life games are G-Man “Evaluating Potential Employees”; and in this case, he was evaluating Shala to see if she could be a sort of puppet for him, or if she’s a potential player in this interuniversal “Game of Thrones” between him, his employers, the Combine, Eli Vance’s resistance, Dr. Breen, and others.<br/>After everything in this chapter, I think we know the answer.<br/>Palla of course faced a Gonarch and ran away, *ahem*, I mean “tactically retreated” from the thing. Though let’s be honest, Shepard from canon Mass Effect (post Cerberus Rebuilding him), the Master Chief from Halo, Doomguy from Doom, and Gordon Freeman from canon Half Life are pretty much the only characters I can think of that could beat that thing alone and single handedly. And before you ask, yes I mean the version of the Gonarchs species from Black Mesa; as with anything related to Half Life, I use the Black Mesa version of Xenian creatures, locations, and events.<br/>Rael and Shala, that’s something that Ian pointed out and I just went with it; after all these years of being friends on the admiralty board, and raising Tali and Cato together, even if they didn’t have feelings for each other beforehand they would certainly have it now.<br/>Right, what do you think Ian?<br/>Ian A/N: Writing Palla for this chapter was hands down my favorite moment so far. I haven’t read many ME stories that have the Batarians as anything more than interstellar ‘Strawmen’ for everyone to hate, so the chance to flesh out a part of their culture as something other than mustache twirling villains in it for the LOLs is a joy. <br/>It doesn’t hurt that this gives us the chance to flesh out her character and show that she is both a badass, and has a sharp mind. We’ll get to see her shine more in future chapters. <br/>Stay tuned dear readers. <br/>Pilot: Right then, leave a review and let us know what you guys think.<br/>A TV Tropes page would be loved and appreciated.<br/>Check my profile for a new writing challenge, I think you guys will find it interesting.<br/>And we will see ya when we see ya.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ayita Shephard, Lambda Resistance; Cato'Zorah nar Rayya, hired Quarian of the Council Funded Relay 314 Expedition. Both dissatisfied with their lot in this universe; one under the heel of a Inter-Universal Empire, and the other under the boot of an Apathetic Galactic Council. Together they will change the Galaxy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tali popped up her hood as she signed off from the holo-call.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some good news at last, they were going to be able to make enough AGE for the fleet within the month. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You did it Auntie</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tali thought with a smile, before frowning at how Shala had not called or informed her of the accomplishment personally. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Father insists she’s fine, just busy… why does it feel like he’s lying. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking her head and dispelling her concerns for the moment, Tali turned to walk out of the cockpit and into the passenger section. She needed to focus on the here and now, with what little comfort that offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The enemy of our enemy is not necessarily our friend. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She reminded herself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>At the very least, we can play to their hatred of the subjugation divisions. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tali…” She flinched and looked over to see Kal, and he set a hand on her shoulder, “We’ll be okay Spider.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, Tali just shook her head and rubbed her eyes before putting on her visor; “I’m just hoping they don’t capture us as opposed to kill us.” She stated, “Because then Garrus and Vestris will have to come rescue us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kal cocked his head in a Quarian smirk. “And feed your </span>
  <em>
    <span>inszel’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> already puffed up ego? Perish the thought.” He huffed at the light punch she gave him. “What’s really got you worried? Turian security here on Palaven is almost a joke. The Barefaced are more security conscious than the local police, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> certainly won’t turn us over even if they managed to catch us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m worried about Auntie ‘Raan; father told me she’s fine but… I could tell he was lying.” She admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kal lazily slumped into a jump seat. “If he is, then it isn’t likely to be that serious; somebody probably rolled their ankle or something.” He reached across and gently shook her shoulder. “If it really </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> that serious, I’m certain he’d have recalled us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let go then leaned back and stared at the ceiling. “I’d be more worried about the news from the Citadel; or rather the lack thereof. Citadel News Network was nothing </span>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span> talking heads about our delegation right up until they arrived. Now nothing for a week.” He locked eyes with Tali. “Something big happened, and the Council is keeping a tight lid on it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t really know what to say to that, so the two just sat there for a long moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s get a move on, we haven’t got all night ladies.” Kasumi stated, bringing the two Quarians out of their thoughts; and the human smirked and pulled on her balaclava and goggles, activating her cloak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking her head, Tali did the same, though she couldn’t shake the feeling that she was forgetting something; following the humans ping as they exited the shuttle and moved towards the city. They had made this journey numerous times by this point, so it was with robotic movements they reached the city as Palavan’s moon lit up the night sky. By this point, the group was starting to ease up on their caution; if only by a tiny amount.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So it came as a total shock to them when a Turian police officer stepped out from an alleyway and walked into Tali, sending her to the ground. “Oof!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Officer staggered, then his eyes widened and his mandibles went slack. Tali blinked, then realized to her horror that there was no purple tint to her vision. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bosh’tet! I didn’t seal my visor!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She realized.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Turian seemed to realize what he was looking at and opened his mandibles to shout, when he audibly choked. Tali blinked as Liara decloaked and flipped up her own goggles, her eyes and fist glowing blue as she growled, “You will forget everything you just saw, and you will continue on your patrol.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Turians eyes flared blue, and he gave a stilted nod, before turning and walking away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment he was out of sight, Liara pulled up her balaclava and vomited on the ground in utter disgust; staring at her hands in horror. “Goddess, why would my people do that?! It... I feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>vile </span>
  </em>
  <span>just for having tried!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly resealing her visor, making sure that it was actually sealed properly this time, Tali walked up and knelt next to the stricken Maiden; setting a hand on her back and another on her shoulder, “Because they feel the power, and they feel great because of it. To know that they can just tell someone to do something if it pleases them… I don’t think any of us </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> be tempted at some point.” She said softly, patting the Asari as she spat out some more bile. “You didn’t get much of a chance to experience Admiral Daro'Xen before she got herself locked up, but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely</span>
  </em>
  <span> would have used that kind of power if she had it. Your mother on the other hand, and her friend Samara, they don’t use it, and we can see the pain and shame in their eyes when they talk about it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali stood and helped Liara up. “It isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>people; it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>power hungry</span>
  </em>
  <span> people. It’s certainly not you; it’s the sort of people we’re fighting against.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, I would’ve been worried if you hadn’t reacted that way.” Kal added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of people who joined Civil Protection. Some joined out of a desire to fight back from the inside, some did it because they felt they may as well join the ‘winning’ side, and some because they genuinely needed food, water, and shelter.” Kasumi stated simply, looking away before she clenched her fists. “But some… some joined because of the power offered to them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The human shuddered and hugged herself, “My friend… he and I were always careful to never be seen alone, but there was this one time a CP caught me alone. He took off his mask, and I could see it in his eyes; how much he enjoyed seeing me fear for my life, and how he could ‘spare me for a price’.” She huffed, “Fortunately, he was more brawn than brains; he didn’t get any farther than getting my outer shirt off before I stole his gun and killed him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liara gave a wane smile, then put her mask and goggles back on. “Well, let’s continue on our way. I really don’t want to have to do that ever again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a simple matter of waiting for a member of the Barefaced to show up so that the four of them could slip inside when the guard opened the door. As with all the other times they had infiltrated the meetings, the four of them split up into each of the corners of the room; that way that had total coverage of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali, it was decided, would be the one to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t want to admit it, but she was nervous; and she felt like her heart was going to explode out of her chest. Taking a deep breath, she sighed as the last of the Barefaced entered the meeting room; already mentally psyching herself up and waiting for the right moment to show herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hereby call this meeting to order, as we have urgent news we must get to.” The Crone stated firmly, tapping her cane loudly. The chatter immediately died down, and the Crone typed in a few commands on her omnitool; “Several days ago, a total media blackout has occurred on the Citadel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a tense murmur in the room as the gallery waited for the elder to continue. “At the same time, the fleet reassignments we have been tracking were stepped up and the first squadrons were launched </span>
  <em>
    <span>into</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Terminus. We still don’t know why.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could stop herself, Tali opened her mouth, “Well I suppose we can help with that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence reigned in the meeting hall, before at least half of the attendees stood and drew their pistols; sweeping the area and looking for the intruder. The crone however, merely cocked a mandible; before she stood and leaned on her cane, “It has been many years since I last heard a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kheelish</span>
  </em>
  <span> accent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other members all buzzed with uncertainty, but the crone waved her hand, “Sit… You’ll scare them off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali swallowed as the group of Turians slowly took their seats, still sweeping the area; trying to find her. Taking a breath, she said, “I see you all are a little bit on edge.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Crone turned to the general direction of where Tali had spoken, and buzzed in what sounded like amusement. “You would be too young one, if you were constantly hunted by and on the run from the Asari Secret Police and their Hierarchy lap-varren.” She stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali allowed her cloak to drop, slowly stepping into the light, triple checking to make sure that her visor was still firmly set in place. “That is actually a fairly common occurrence for my people, though I imagine we will now be moved from being harassed in the shadows, to being hunted in the open.” She scanned the room, then looked at the crone. “Several members of my people were a part of the Council expedition through Relay 314. We encountered something there; something incredible, something dangerous, and something the Citadel Council will go to war to keep us from bringing to light. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>is why you have been seeing fleet mobilizations and media blackouts.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” The crone stroked one of her mandibles, “And what might that be young one? Would it have something to do with your other friends here in the room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took all of Tali’s self control to not flinch, as the crone gave a soft chuckle, “You are good, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> good; but not good enough to fool me.” She stated simply, before pointing to each of the three spots her friends were hiding, “Show yourselves, you need not fear any retaliation. I spotted all four of you the first time you snuck in here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait! Ma’am these intruders were here before!?” One of the Turians exclaimed, even as Kal, Kasumi, and Liara reluctantly decloaked and slowly walked up to the stage. “Why didn’t you tell us?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I was curious, and they had done us no harm; had all four of you been Asari, I would have acted, but two Asari and two Quarians traveling together? That piqued my interest.” the Crone admitted, leaning forward on her cane, “Now then, what is it that you have discovered? It must be something big if that blue bitch is willing to be so overt in trying to end you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali swallowed heavily as she glanced at Kasumi. It was extremely fortunate that Humans and Asari looked so similar externally beyond the hair and skin color; meaning that the Crone had mistaken Kasumi for another Asari. Hopefully they could keep that little card in close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a new species. Several in fact; some dangerous, others in grave danger. The primary group call themselves </span>
  <em>
    <span>humans</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She had become very comfortable with the alien word, so it flowed off her tongue as easily as her native </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kheelish</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “They were pre-interstellar flight before being invaded and subjugated by another group: The Combine. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>humans</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t know where they came from, so I don’t know either; but they subjugated a nuclear armed world in a matter of hours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> got a stir from the collected Turians; even the Crone seemed a little surprised. “That seems… very concerning. I seem to remember reports that it was the Council Flagship, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Destiny Ascension</span>
  </em>
  <span> that was sent on that mission. I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> remember reports of her return.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s because the Combine ripped her from out of orbit, then tried to murder or enslave the survivors.” Tali panned her view across the room. “Make no mistake; the Combine is beyond dangerous, and they now have a surviving example of Citadel technology to study. Nothing in the history of the Citadel could be more dangerous than the Combine leaving the Human system.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the assembly stood up. “Then maybe you’re wrong, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> is what the fleet is mobilizing for.” There was an uncomfortable murmur in the hall as some hesitantly nodded, while others sent near venomous glares to the speaker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, the council is responding to my people; they are only now aware of what we have discovered, and as you pointed out last week,” Tali nodded to one of the Crone’s aides, “the fleet buildup started before we were </span>
  <em>
    <span>summoned</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the Citadel. No,” Tali shook her head and took a deep breath before taking a leap of faith, “allies in the Humans and... others they are allied with in their fight for independence.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once more the hall stirred in murmurs, though this time there was a different kind of tension: that of a group stirring for a fight. Had she not spent so much time with Garrus, she might have been genuinely scared, but she could tell this was a group rallying behind a common cause.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Crone thumped her cane on the floor. “Order!” the hall instantly fell silent. “While I feel for your’s and these...</span>
  <em>
    <span> hoomans’</span>
  </em>
  <span> plight, I cannot simply promise our support. We have much we must discuss, to plan, and to learn about one another before we can step out into the light of the Constellations of War.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the meeting came to a close and the hall slowly cleared out, Tali breathed a sigh of relief; </span>
  <em>
    <span>That went far better than I expected it to. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought, and she could tell by the others posture that they felt the same way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Before you four leave my home, there is something I wish to discuss with you.” Tali flinched and looked at the Crone, who remained sitting with a hand on her cane.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kal snorted, but Tali could tell that he was uneasy, “What, you’re not afraid we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>enthralled</span>
  </em>
  <span> and here to gain your trust so that we could kill you?” He asked sarcastically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kal!” Kasumi swatted the Quarian in the arm, before bowing slightly to the old Crone, “My apologies, we’re all a little on edge at the moment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Crone however, merely gave the Turian equivalent of a smirk, “Well that’s the thing, Quarian, I have many ways of protecting myself.” She blinked, and she flared up an aura of purple that coated her body. “Some in rather obvious ways, and some in… not so obvious ways.” She twisted her cane, and detached the top part of it before pressing a button.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A black blade shot out from the handle, and Tali quickly ran a scan on the weapon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her jaw dropped as she realized that it was a blade of superheated plasma. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I thought Garrus said that all those weapons were destroyed. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought, taking an involuntary step back. The Crone gave a chuckle as she deactivated the blade and reconnected it to her staff. “Now then, onto more important matters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pointed the end of her cane at Kasumi, and Tali felt her heart flutter. “I learned many things when I was stationed on Omega. My lover was kind enough to teach me a number of tricks before we parted; she wanted to stay as far away from Tevos’ rule as possible, and raise our child in as much peace as she could manage, but I wanted to carry on the struggle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Here, the Crone stood and grunted as her knees cracked, “So to help me carry on the fight, she taught me how to sense when another Biotic is nearby; and more importantly, how to sense them trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Influence </span>
  </em>
  <span>me and how to fight back.” She looked directly at Kasumi. “I sense no biotics from </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, kid, so that means one of two things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to her desk and took a quick drink of water. “One, you are the only Asari in the history of the galaxy to not be born with Biotics. Or…” She turned and gave that damned smirk of hers. “You aren’t an Asari. Go ahead and lift your hoods up and take your visors and goggles off, all four of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali and Kal flinched, and the Crone snorted, “‘Rule number one in dealing with Nyreen Kandros; assume she knows everything and has accounted for it.’ was what the people of Omega always said about me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pointed at Tali, “I kept track of you through my senses and security cameras, and I saw that officer knock your mask off; and yet here you stand before me, not dead and not sick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali shook her head, “I… I have been fixed but Kal hasn’t, he’ll still die without a clean room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Crone, Kandros, narrowed her eyes for a moment as her eyes flared purple, before she nodded; “Hm… interesting…” before she gestured at Tali, Liara, and Kasumi, “Well… what are you three waiting for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reluctantly, Tali reached up and removed her mask, while Liara took off her Balaclava and goggles. Kasumi hesitated, and Tali looked at the woman and nodded. Kasumi swallowed, before lowering her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sehni</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Balaclava; revealing her definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>un-Asari</span>
  </em>
  <span> face to Kandros. The Turian stared for a moment, then nodded, “Truly fascinating, I wonder if the Protheans seeded your homeworld with some Genetic cousin of the Asari that became you.” She mused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, Tali replaced her mask and asked, “What do you want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want fair trade.” Kandros replied, “I learned a lot during my brief tenure in the Cabal and as a Hierarchy Magistrate. And I learned even more from Aria while on Omega.” She smirked at the stunned looks on their faces, “You see, I could have kept the knowledge I held a secret and held it over you for an… advantage in negotiations. But what kind of Alliance is built off of mutual enemies? At best, we’d be together until Tevos and the Hierarchy lay dead at our feet; at which point all parties will happily drop the other for their own benefit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She walked up to Tali, and tilted her head as she took in Tali’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Realk </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sehni</span>
  </em>
  <span>; and Tali got the distinct feeling that the Turian was looking through the Quarians visor and examining her face, “So what I want is this, Tali’Zorah, biological daughter of Rael and Ceema’Zorah, and adopted daughter of Shala’Raan. I want free trade of discussion and information between us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kandros took a step forward while she typed on her omnitool, before saying, “This is an encrypted line, you know anything you send it to me; and vice versa.” Here she paused, and seemed to nod to herself, “You have given me much to think on, so I shall grant you this boon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She walked back over to her table and typed in a set of commands. “As of this moment, a Hierarchy police team has been dispatched to the home of Deputy C-SEC Executor Castis Vakarian. Their orders are to arrest former Sergeant Garrus Vakarian for desertion and kidnapping, and return his adopted daughter Lutum to her biological Parents.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She jerked a mandible to the door, “You have about thirty minutes, I have already blocked the transmission to the Vakarian household to lock it down; and the message ordering Garrus’ arrest that was sent to his father, who would be obliged to arrest him or else the whole family will be executed and the children sent to a new clan for harbouring a traitor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali worked her mouth up and down for a moment, then sprinted out the door; Kal, Liara, and Kasumi only a step behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kandros watched them go, and shook her head as she pulled up a photograph; “Kids and young love.” She mumbled, smiling at the sight of herself, Aria, and their two daughters. One was the result of Tevos raping Aria, and the other was from the two of them bonding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking her head again, Nyreen simply sat down in her chair and closed her eyes; </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hope you can find the mother and father Mister Vakarian, if only so I can run them both through with my sword. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus leaned back in his chair, smiling as he saw Vestris finish her food; while her cousin Lucius grumbled unhappily as he finished the last third of his own serving. He turned to Solana and her husband Tulio, giving them a Turian smirk; “Remember when we complained about Dad’s cooking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I distinctly remember you hated your veggies more than anything else.” Solana replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their father huffed while their mother blinked absently as she slowly continued eating; which was rather amazing given how much she was in bad shape when Garrus had arrived. She still forgot about Tulio, Vestris, and Lucius after a couple of hours; but now she was clearly able to recognize Garrus and Solana and their father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had done a significant amount to boost Garrus’ spirits from the rather depressing pall of dread that had clung to him ever since he had left for relay 314. When he had taken the job, he had fully expected to have been done with it within a few months; more than enough time for him to return home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But after Earth… he had been forced to accept that he would likely never see his Mother alive again. Seeing her looking and acting better in these past few days than she had during the whole year before Garrus had left for the 314 expedition… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was almost euphoric.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Beep!Beep!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Garrus blinked, while the others shifted their attention to him. Garrus frowned as he realized it was from Tali, “Father… you know what I told you about 314; about the Asari, correct?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” The old man scoffed, before he gestured to his omnitool and then Vestris. “Is that little Vestris’ mother on the line.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could say that.” Garrus replied, before he opened up the connection; audio only. “Hey Tals, whats-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Garrus! You </span>
  </em>
  <span>all </span>
  <em>
    <span>need to leave! </span>
  </em>
  <span>NOW!</span>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She shouted, cutting him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a testament to the Turian discipline that Garrus, Solana, Tulio, and the Old Man were all on their feet in seconds; all searching the windows for possible threats. “Tali, what’s going on? What’s wrong?” He demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Garrus, a… friend just told me; Hierarchy Police forces have been sent to arrest you on charges of Kidnapping, Desertion, and Treason. And they plan to arrest your family too for harboring you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She snapped furiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT?!” The Old Man roared, “My son is no traitor!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell that to the Police. They sent an order for Garrus’ arrest to your Omnitool, Mr. Vakarian, and a lockdown code for your home; so that if you hadn’t arrested Garrus by the time they arrived you would be considered a traitor as well. It’s been stopped.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tali explained, sounding more out of breath now; which was almost certainly because she was running as fast as her legs could carry her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Old Man Vakarian was many things, but slow on the uptake he was not. He mulled things over for a moment, then nodded to himself; “Well… since the lockdown hasn’t gone into effect yet; Garrus can step outside for a ‘one-on-one talk’ with his daughter while we finish up our meal, and when the police arrive they’re mysteriously gone.” He said simply, before turning to Garrus. “Grab your things, and leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Normally, Garrus would be bristling at being ordered around by his father like he was a soldier, but this time he didn’t spare a moment; sprinting up the stairs while Vestris stayed seated, sheer terror written across her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius sat in stony shock, while his father took him aside to talk for a moment; and Garrus’ mother simply sat there and stared off into space, but frowning heavily as she had forgotten why she was feeling alarmed and frightened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In less than a minute, Garrus was down the stairs with his and Vestris’ things packed and ready to go. “Alright Kiddo, let’s get outta here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Garrus.” He paused and turned to look at his mother, and he walked up and hugged her tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you mom, I’ll never forget you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodbye Garrus, I’ll see you tomorrow?” she asked, blinking with a glint of mischief in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garrus chuffed a laugh that was more like a sob, “I will mom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave a quick hug to his sister, who couldn't even bring herself to say anything beyond returning the hug; he ruffled Lucius’ fringe and a quick handshake to Tulio. Turning to his father, Garrus opened his mouth to say goodbye; when the Old Man took him off guard and hugged him tightly. “Good luck out there Son.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Dad, and good luck to you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with those words, the two rushed out the door; disappearing into the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala lay in her medical bed, wincing at the faint </span>
  <em>
    <span>peeling </span>
  </em>
  <span>sound of Doctor Chambers removing the makeshift eyepatch that had stopped Shala from bleeding out; made from her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sehni</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the only thing that she’d had left of her parents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doctor…” She whispered, looking at the red haired human, “If you would be so kind… can you simply wash that off and maybe fix it up slightly? I… I want that to be my eyepatch.” She nervously played with the edges of the blanket covering her; all of her clothing having been removed for sanitation reasons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The human psychologist seemed to instantly understand Shala’s reasoning, and gave a faint smile, “Of course Ms. ‘Raan. Miranda, could you please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other woman nodded with a light smile, and hurried out of the room; brushing past Hau, who gave an irritated </span>
  <em>
    <span>caw</span>
  </em>
  <span> for being disturbed from his nap, before he shifted himself and closed his eyes again. Shala felt her spirits drop even further, if that was at all possible; </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>had recoiled in horror in seeing her face, the only exceptions being Dr. Chambers and Professor Solus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Granted, her once pretty face was no longer something to look at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The entire right side of her face was covered in bruises, not to mention the dark hole that used to hold her right eye. While the bruises would heal in time, and while her face wasn’t disfigured in any permanent way; her eye could never be replaced. Were they on earth, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> have been able to grow a replacement; but even then, it wouldn’t have been a guarantee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand on her shoulder jostled Shala out of her thoughts, and she turned her one eyed gaze to see Dr. Chambers looking at her straight on. “No matter what, he still loves you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> are his mother, damn cultural norms and names.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala just nodded as Miranda came back in, quickly wrapping Shala’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>sehni-patch </span>
  </em>
  <span>over her eye hole. “Can’t have Cato staring at that ugly thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miri!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala felt a tiny smile cross her face at the utterly confused expression on Miranda’s face. “It’s quite alright Kelly. I’m fully aware how much of a fright I must look.” She said, covering her mouth to hide her smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doctor Chambers crossed her arms and looked sternly at Miranda. “It’s not about how good or bad you look. Miri </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> better than to speak that crassly about a patient.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala nearly broke out in a full belly laugh as the genetically engineered killing machine </span>
  <em>
    <span>pouted.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Pop says warriors deserve the truth, and you always tell me ‘honesty is the best policy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly frowned at that. “The Battlemaster means well, but he is hardly the most empathetic person, so I’d hesitate to follow his lead in regard to bedside manner. Besides, I’ve also told you that if you don’t have anything nice to say--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know, then don’t say anything at all.” Miranda replied, looking down as she stepped back while Shala adjusted her eyepatch, feeling the once again soft and comfortable remains of her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sehni.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was all she had now, of her old life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala mused for a moment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My old life.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She’d already spoken to Doctor Solus, and the harvest of Rachni grubs had nearly topped off the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Normandy’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> stores of AGE substitute. While the good professor doubted it would be as complete a regenerative balm as the Antlion extract, the substance he was making was at least capable of correcting the damage to her people’s immune systems. That opened the pathway to general colonization of any Levo-Amino world, and the eggs would be sufficient once they hatched to treat the rest of the Flotilla. For the first time in her life, Admiral ‘Raan entertained the hope that her people might do more than just survive another year.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hatchway opened, and Shala closed her eye as she heard a sharp intake of breath; before she turned to see Cato and Rael standing there, both looked utterly horrified at the mass of bruises covering the entire right side of her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave a faint smile, “Hello Cato… Hello Rael… I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was cut off as </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rael</span>
  </em>
  <span> rushed forward and hugged her tightly, ignoring her blanket slipping off for a moment; before she quickly pulled it back up into place. Then Cato did the same, catching her completely off guard; although he was more careful not to knock her blanket out of place. Slowly, with shaking hands, she returned each of their embraces while giving a nervous laugh; “I knew that you both were worried, but I didn’t think you would be this worried.” She said, trying to downplay her surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rael gripped the side of her bed as his shoulders trembled slightly, before he held Shala's shoulders; ignoring the purple hue coloring her face at the fact that he was touching her bare skin. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bosh’tet!</span>
  </em>
  <span> You nearly killed yourself, and for what? To prove that you could be a Queen?!” He exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala blinked and felt her eye narrow as her blush faded, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I suppose Cato told him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she mused as she thought of her response. “Well pardon me for trying to help our people Rael, but it’s my job as an Admiral.” She snapped in reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rael snorted, and lightly tapped her right temple, and Shala cringed away from it; “A job that others were already in the process of taking care of. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ancestors</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Shala do you have a death wish?!” He snapped furiously, but his eyes had dimmed to the point that the yellow and black iris were visible. “We’ve all lost enough friends over the years. I’ve no desire to lose another when we’re on the cusp of bringing our people back from the brink.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala slowly propped herself up on her arms, her own eye flaring in anger as her blanket fell away; Cato immediately looked away, but Shala and Rael were both so caught up in their argument that neither of them noticed. “If I hadn’t done anything, we would have lost that damned Queen; and then we would have </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and I still would have lost my eye!” She hissed, before giving a soft catlike growl as she glared directly into Rael’s eyes with her own sole remaining one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither noticed Cato slowly back out of the room through the hatch, before taking off in a run towards the hanger. Chambers and Solus meanwhile had backed away towards their respective offices, keeping a respectful distance while standing ready to intervene.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hau, for his part, had used his wings to cover his own ear holes as he gave a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>-caw-</span>
  </em>
  <span> of irritation at his nap being interrupted by, from his perspective, two mates squabbling over the Queen risking herself; when, as a good flock leader, that was what she should be doing in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just hoped his fellow flock leader's child would come back soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted his nap, but it wasn’t proper for an outsider like him to interrupt a mate's squabble; at least, as long as he wanted to keep his feathers. He had learned that the hard way a long time ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali sighed as her shuttle landed in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Normandy</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s hanger bay. She was bone tired, and just wanted to sleep; but as she turned and walked out with Garrus, all thoughts of sleep left her as she saw Cato running up to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cato? What’s wrong?” She asked, blinking as she saw the worried expression on his face while Kal quickly rushed up beside her. Garrus, Kasumi, Liara, and Vestris all stood back with concerned looks on their faces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tali! I… You need to see Mo-Aunt ‘Raan, like right now.” He said, looking over his shoulder and wincing at his little slip up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali hissed. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was something.” She looked over her shoulder at her team. “Get your gear settled, then head to the intel-center for debrief.” She then turned and followed her brother. “I need to make sure Auntie ‘Raan hasn’t gone and gotten herself killed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kal went to follow, but he stayed behind while the two siblings sprinted out of the hanger. “Cato!” Tali panted as they ran, “What is wrong?!” She demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be easier to show you.” Cato replied, not looking at her as he stayed ahead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali cursed internally, but didn't get the chance to say anything in reply as they reached the hatch to the medical bay. Even with the soundproof hatch, Tali could hear muffled shouting, and without a moments thought she stepped through and stopped dead in her tracks to see her father kneeling next to the bed; looking close to tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And her Auntie ‘Raan… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh… Kheelah…</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had seen a lot of horrors, and death, and destruction ever since her pilgrimage; but for some reason, the sight of her Aunt laying on a hospital bed with only a sheet covering her and the entire right side of her face covered in hideous bruises was something… sickening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then she saw the eyepatch; or rather, the eyepatch made from Shala’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sehni</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala looked over at the new arrival and saw Tali’s stricken look. “Not you too, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Captain</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She looked back at Tali’s father. “I keep telling everyone it’s not as bad as it looks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes it is.” Miri’s voice came from behind the privacy curtain, followed by Doctor Chambers’ sibilant admonishment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala shook her head, then winced. “Anyway, the mission was a success: we denied the Combine access to a potential source of FTL capability and a second beach-head, while also securing enough Antlion substitute to guarantee the health and safety of our people.” She shot a tired look at Rael, then looked at Tali again. “And what about your mission? I fully expected you to be gone a month or more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali blinked, and forced herself to look away from the eyepatch and mass of bruises and focused on Shala’s sole remaining eye. “We… The mission is a success. The leader of the Barefaced, she’s… she’s something else.” Tali admitted. “We have agreed to further coordinate actions between us; and a free flow of information. If we ask for something, she’ll ask for something in return.” Shaking her head, she swallowed heavily. “Rule number one in dealing with her, Assume she knows everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala blinked, “Well that’s informative.” She grumbled, before turning to Rael, “I did intend to inform the Admiralty and the rest of the Conclave what Ayita discovered regarding my ancestry and the like; if only to dismiss the idea of reforming the monarchy.” She admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rael huffed a laugh, catching Tali and Cato off guard. Their father didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>laugh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “Shala, once the cure goes out to the fleet, the conclave will be at the foot of this bed begging you to take the throne.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two younger ‘Zorahs were even more confused and stunned when Shala just giggled, “I think I’ll need a new suit for that first.” She stated, gesturing at the blanket; which was clearly the only thing she was 'wearing' at the moment. “Besides </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Zorah</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” her tone had an almost teasing tone to it, “if we’re bringing back the Dynasties, then you’re going to be there right beside me. I’m absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing this alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The siblings watched as several emotions flashed across their father’s face almost too fast to read, pain and longing among them, before he settled on his ‘Admiral’ face. “With respect Admiral, this is a discussion for closed chambers; </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> for a medical bay,” his eyes flicked towards his two children. “Once you are well enough to travel, please come aboard the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rayya </span>
  </em>
  <span>with my compliments.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala’s own face seemed to fall slightly, while her eye flashed emerald for a moment before falling back to silver; “Of course…” She said simply, before she turned to Cato and Tali with a sheepish smile. “Sorry… I’m a little out of it at the moment, so I forgot that you two were there.” She admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato seemed to shake himself and his face scrunched up in a mock disgusted expression. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Blyat.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He grumped, rubbing his eyes. “Did not need to see that </span>
  <em>
    <span>mother</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali did the same, making a gagging sound. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kheelah!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Auntie that’s all I’m going to see tonight!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala just laughed, and Rael’s stone cold face did crack the tiniest of smiles for a moment before he seemed to remember that he had on his ‘Admirals face’; and he forced himself to drop his smile. Despite that, both ‘Zorah children could see the mirth in his eyes as he finally took a seat; preparing to spend the rest of the day by his friends bedside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the days and weeks that followed, Shala was bored out of her mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because of her concussion, she wasn’t allowed to read, write, watch any entertainment, or get up and walk around. In that time, she had been slowly getting used to getting by with one eye; trying to work around the loss of her depth perception, and build her strength back up in general. She was disheartened by the fact that she couldn’t even secure a cybernetic replacement. As with any other technology within the reach of the Citadel, </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> modern ocular implants used quantities of Eezo. The mere idea of having that substance, once the cornerstone of all scientific and technological advancement, implanted in her head gave her a headache.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only form of entertainment she had was the people of the fleet coming by to receive their treatment with the AGE; or rather the Rachni substitute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Children and those suffering from serious illness and injury were the ones that were receiving the first doses beyond the first safety test batch. It warmed her heart to see children just reaching puberty to those as young as a week old able to shed away their enviro balls and actually walk around without fear of death.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of those that came to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Normandy</span>
  </em>
  <span> to receive the treatment stopped by to visit her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite her insistence not to, Rael had leaked out word to the conclave and to other such people known to be gossips that Shala had lost her eye to secure the cure. Adding to that, the revelations of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Felz’zel </span>
  </em>
  <span>were also slowly being leaked out; but at a much slower and controlled pace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The information needed to get out there before Tevos could blare it across the galaxy; and indirectly destroy the trust the people had in the Admiralty and the Conclave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala smiled as the most recent recipient of the AGE, a three year old little girl, toddled forward out of her ball and towards her parents. Both of the young adults couldn’t have been older than twenty, as most Pilgrims left when they turned sixteen to eighteen and returned after only two or three years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala blinked and tilted her head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is that… </span>
  </em>
  <span>She narrowed her eye before looking at the parents. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No… no I must be imagining it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She tried to reassure herself. While it wasn’t thoroughly understood, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Felz’zel </span>
  </em>
  <span>was supposed to be hereditary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So why do I sense it from her and not them…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shala wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was drawn out of her thoughts when the child toddled over next to her bed and said, "Hi Queen Shala!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala blinked her eye, while the mother quickly rushed over and picked her daughter up. "Ah, my apologies Ma'am. She's just been hearing everyone talking about you being the next queen."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt a tiny smile spread across her rapidly healing face in spite of herself, while her eye twinkled in amusement.  “Well what are those people saying?” She asked, her tone making it clear that she thought it was more funny than anything else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well some are scoffing at the idea, they’re content with the current system.” The husband stated, sounding incredibly offended over the idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala blinked her eye, and raised an eyebrow, “And what do you two think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two adults exchanged unsure glances behind their visors, before the female shrugged, “Well… in all honesty I’m not opposed to it.” she stated, giving a loud snort, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> at least care about us; unlike those other idiots like ‘Xen and ‘Gerral.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala gave a slow nod, “Han has our best interests at heart, even if the methods leave much to be desired.” She admitted, “But ‘Xen… let’s just say that I would make sure she was exiled as my first act.” She gave a tiny smile at her little joke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of the parents rolled their eyes, but their child shifted slightly in her mothers arms and turned her inquisitive stare to Shala; pointing at the eyepatch made from her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sheni</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Did it hurt?” She asked curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala froze, as she felt the sensations of her eye being put out, the instant darkness that shrouded the right side of her face, the world ending pain of Ayita pulling the spike out. She wasn’t even aware of what was happening around her, as she suddenly found herself back in that dark and depressing facility.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala felt her breath grow short, and she felt her eye start flaring in pain again; and she felt as if her heart was going to explode.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Admiral… my Queen…” Shala flinched, and turned to see the male Quarian standing beside her; and she blinked in surprise when she noticed that the toddler and her mother were gone. Doctor Chambers stood on the other side of her bed, a hand on Shala's shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking her head, Shala started, “I’m sorry, I-I must have space-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For what it’s worth Admiral, I may be opposed to restoring the Monarchy; but… if you try, you will have my family and clans support. You deserve that much after all that you went through.” The man stated, before turning and walking out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright Ladies and Gents, gather round.” Palla stood at Parade rest as Third and Fourth platoons began taking seats in the small amphitheatre. First and Second Platoons were there as well, while Gunny Shepard and Master Sergeant Massani stood behind her, watching everything with critical eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even from this distance, it was easy to pick out who was in first and second platoon as opposed to those in the third and fourth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drawing herself up, she said. “There’s a lot of rumors floating around about my little </span>
  <em>
    <span>extra dimensional excursion</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We’re not here to grind the rumor mill. Yes, Admiral ‘Raan and I traveled to the world the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mistress</span>
  </em>
  <span> identified as Xen. Yes, there were a lot of weird things. You lot are going to learn about them all today. Helmets on!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that order, everyone quickly pulled on their helmets; while Massani and Shepard pulled on a pair of goggles and a set of headphones. Swallowing, Palla quickly pulled on her own helmet; </span>
  <em>
    <span>They edited out the Admirals breakdown and her nearly dying, everything will be fine. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She reminded herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She quickly opened the file, and it started with her running after the Rachni Queen carried Admiral ‘Raan through the portal it had created; and the portal spitting her out onto the tiny floating rock floating in the middle of nowhere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the first scenario we’ll need to go over. You’ll note the random placement of the floating islands. I underestimated the power behind our HEC and AA/FA systems and, well...” She saw several soldiers flinch at her ill-timed initial jump. “It is imperative that we all understand just how powerful we are in these suits, so this will be our first drill.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She remotely paused everyone's recorders. “You’ll have seen earlier that the vehicle bay has had some... modifications.” Everyone looked more closely at the seemingly random placement of various makeshift platforms on the maintenance cranes. “We’re going to drill moving up and down these platforms which will be manually controlled by everyone’s favorite Master and Gunnery Sergeants.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The entire Company groaned as Master Sergeant Massani chuckled menacingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the four platoons quickly went to begin their drills, Palla turned to Gunny Shepard and had to fight down a smirk. “I don’t think I did too bad for my first foray into Xen, still way harder than your PT drills.” She said with a challenging hint to her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shepard just crossed his arms and huffed, “Not bad, though you had a far easier time than I did.” He stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla’s eyes widened, “Sir, you’ve been to Xen?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup, while Sentient Aliens tried to kill me I may add.” He said, a tiny smile cracking at the edge of his face, then it dropped. “Had help though, my… I suppose you would call her a mate, went through it with me. We dropped into Xen multiple times to try and escape Black Mesa.” He admitted, before looking away, “You’re lucky that Gonarch didn’t drive its legs through your heart; Gordon Freeman fought one on his journey, and it was a long battle to kill the thing, even for him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla glanced sideways at him with two eyes. “You don’t talk much about where you were, or who you encountered.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were both distracted by a cry and crash.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jishka! You were only four meters up. You’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>got</span>
  </em>
  <span> to remember to initiate manual control of your Ascent Pack, since you’re suits,” she hesitated for a moment, “VI won’t have time to compensate. Take a minute, then start back up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Salarian levered himself back up. “Yes Sergeant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shepard raised an eyebrow at her directive. “They won’t have the chance to </span>
  <em>
    <span>take a minute</span>
  </em>
  <span> in real life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She put her hands behind her back and watched the rest of the Company’s progress. “Which makes this an ideal time for everyone to get used to the suits’ capabilities. This is about figuring out what we can do </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> we have to make a leap of faith. There’ll be plenty of time for ‘no-break’ drills.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Massani just grunted while Shepard gave an acknowledging nod, before he grew thoughtful; “Hm… I hope that the Quarians can figure out what the hell they plan to do about their government soon; cause the last thing we need at the moment is division.” He mused absently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla blinked at the sudden change of topic, “Sir?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Massani gave Shepard a harsh look, which the Gunny returned; “The Quarian portion of the Security Council is divided at the moment. General-Admiral ‘Zorah wants to restore the Monarchy some time before we get to Earth; Admiral ‘Gerrel refuses to even consider the idea, and Admiral ‘Koris is supportive of restoring it </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span> Earth is liberated. The Conclave is split three ways in a similar way.” He explained, and gave her a pointed look, “This is classified of course; but I want an on the ground opinion on the idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla grimaced. “My personal experience with autocracies isn’t the best, though it seems to work for the Turians. As for the Admiral herself,” her eyes flicked around in Batarian contemplation. “Admiral ‘Raan is a compassionate commander, though that might be due to her being a Naval commander; she’s used to some distance between herself and her subordinates. We didn’t have that during this last mission.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shepard shrugged, “Well ‘Koris and ‘Zorah were thinking of something in between; a Constitutional Monarchy where the Monarch is more of a figurehead than anything else, but still has some influence in terms of policy and the like.” He explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla opened her mouth to say something, when both Massani’s and Shepards omnitools started beeping. Both men froze, instantly knowing what the signal meant; and Shepard pulled up his omnitool and read the message, instantly confirming his worst fears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit!” He exclaimed, turning and sprinting out of the training room, Zaeed not far behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gunny, Master Sarge, what's wrong!” Palla shouted after them in concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emergency meeting! Get </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> armed and equipped, we’ll let you know more when we’re out of the meeting.” Zaeed shouted, the door shutting behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla watched them go, and slowly turned to Corporal Sapius and ‘Knight’-Sergeant ‘Vigar; and the three of them shared a knowing look, even as the other troopers scrambled to follow the Sergeants instructions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that look just screamed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I think we’re in trouble.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pilot A/N: First off, I want to recommend the Mass Effect-Star Wars X-Over “The Huntress”, which is about a Mandalorian woman who finds herself in the Mass Effect Galaxy. It’s pretty good, so go check it out and leave some reviews for the author.<br/>And now we deal with the fallout of Shala’s little trial by fire, and the effects of Tali’s excursion into Turian space. Nyreen Kandros, which I guarantee many of you did not see coming, I pictured this particular characterization of her as being like Moff Gideon if Moff Gideon was a good guy.<br/>Willing to do whatever it takes to win and to make sure the right side wins. So long as you’re on her side, then you’re good; but if not, then God help you because she will bowl you over without even breaking a sweat.<br/>If you thought Shala and Rael were a little OOC, (which Ian and I took pains to avoid), then chalk it up to them going through a bond like Ayita and Cato did; which means their emotions flare up wildly and all that. Plus, Shala was all doped up on pain medicine while Rael was dealing with the very real reality that Shala almost died and he never got to say goodbye or confess or anything like that.<br/>Anything to add Ian?<br/>Ian A/N: Nothing really to add that hasn’t already been said. We’re moving into the homestretch for this act, so stay tuned dear readers.<br/>Pilot: Right then, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter; leave a review and let us know what you think.<br/>A TV Tropes page and Recommendation would be greatly appreciated.<br/>And we will see ya when we see ya.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ayita Shephard, Lambda Resistance; Cato'Zorah nar Rayya, hired Quarian of the Council Funded Relay 314 Expedition. Both dissatisfied with their lot in this universe; one under the heel of a Inter-Universal Empire, and the other under the boot of an Apathetic Galactic Council. Together they will change the Galaxy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ayita was glad she wasn’t taxing herself keeping up her shadow disguise; because she was pretty sure that she would have passed out from the stress. She looked around the table and swallowed heavily as she identified every person present.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Captain Ysin’Mal, Tali, Cato, Garrus, Shala, Admiral ‘Koris, Admiral ‘Gerrel, General-Admiral ‘Zorah, Wrex, Benezia, Kelly Chambers, Zaeed, and her father; along with a number of Captains and other such divisional officers trusted to be on the security council.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, she looked at the hologram standing at the head of the table, and winced as she looked at the old Turian; Nyreen Kandros, a Liberal revolutionary, and now the cause of her current stress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I do apologize for taking action without informing you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kandros stated, and just from the tone of voice, Ayita could tell the old Crone wasn’t sorry at all. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“But I saw an opportunity, and I took it.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She stated simply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Admiral Shala’Raan closed her eye and took a meditative breath before she shorted something. “I appreciate your candor, though it’s not as if we are in any formal alliance with a chain of command. Your responsibility is to your people first.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a glance around the briefing room to gage the reactions. Admirals ‘Gerrel and ‘Zorah were the two she expected to be most upset by any sudden shift in interstellar politics, and she was right. Han’s eyes flashed in agitation behind his face plate, though she could feel his thoughts straining to coalesce. Rael was more subdued, and not merely because he accepted that the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Barefaced</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t owe or answer to the Migrant Fleet. No, his worry was the sudden shift in Hierarchy patrols while ‘Zorah was trying to plan the safest route to Relay 314.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was confident there wouldn’t be any outbursts, so she refocused on the aging Turian. “I’m assuming this is more than a simple courtesy call?”</span>
</p>
<p><em><span>“You</span></em> <em><span>would be correct.” </span></em><span>Nyreen’s voice rasped with age, but didn’t waver. </span><em><span>“Targeted strikes on three worlds have all but eliminated the Hastatim stationed there, but--”</span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>“But it won’t amount to a skinned </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pyjac</span>
  </em>
  <span> if the Hierarchy just re-tasks nearby patrol assets.” Wrex rumbled from his seat. “Media’s still in full blackout mode from the debacle on the Citadel. I’m guessing these three worlds are all in the same cluster, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>conveniently</span>
  </em>
  <span> within striking distance of the Migrant Fleet’s current position?”</span>
</p>
<p><span>Nyreen Kandros clicked her mandibles in a mirthless Turian chuckle. </span><em><span>“Pleasure to see you again Wrex. And yes, as the Fates would have it,”</span></em><span> she tapped a control out of view and her image was replaced by a star map, </span><em><span>“the three systems in question are all within range of Relay 1138. Squadrons from the Ninth Patrol Fleet were en route to a staging ground in the Terminus when we struck. Now the entire Ninth Fleet, as well as elements of the Seventh and a pair Pacification Legions out of Macedyn are moving</span></em> <em><span>on the Relay. If they successfully transit, our rebellion will be over in a day. The Hierarchy will then have nearly 1000 ships and ten times that many troops poised to chase you anywhere in the terminus.”</span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>Admiral 'Gerrel finally found his voice. “And what </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> do you expect us to do about it? The force you just listed is half the Heavy Fleet and Migrant Fleet Marine Corps. Going ship-to-ship and troop-to-troop with that would cripple our defenses. To say nothing of the fact it will paint a massive target on the Flotilla as far as the Citadel is concerned.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala resisted the urge to wave dismissively at her reactionary peer as she addressed the hologram. “The Citadel has </span>
  <em>
    <span>already </span>
  </em>
  <span>painted that target on us. What kind of support could we expect from your revolutionaries?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We secured two fists of Patrol Squadrons, as well as three Squadron Tenders.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Captain ‘Mal’s eyes flashed green for a second. “Those tenders wouldn’t happen to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>Keiron</span>
  </em>
  <span> Class ships, would they?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyreen looked very suspiciously at ‘Mal. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes. Why?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Captain,” Rael leaned menacingly in his seat, “why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The puckish Captain was completely nonplussed by the attention. “Because the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Keirons</span>
  </em>
  <span> are the descendants of the ships </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> converted into escort carriers; just bigger, and with better torpedo transfer systems.” He leaned forward and locked eyes with Kandros. “If you were to say, remove all the shuttles off of two of your Tenders, we could send a pair of Fighter/Bomber Squadrons, as well as two flights of our Tactical Reconnaissance and Control craft. That would give your fleet a sizable enhancement in your strike range.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Han scoffed and panned his head around the room. “While I will admit I am impressed by these new fighters and their tactics, there are still limits to what they can do. As our </span>
  <em>
    <span>esteemed colleague</span>
  </em>
  <span> implied,” he waved at the hologram, “once the Turian forces reach the relay, they’ll transit en masse and that will be that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala wanted to make some argument, but Han was right. They couldn’t--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s only </span>
  <em>
    <span>if</span>
  </em>
  <span> they make a single clean transit.” All attention was now focused on Tali. “If we can stagger their transit, then normal drift will cause their formation to scatter all over the place.” The young ‘Zorah looked around the room. “We’ve seen it enough times in our own fleet maneuvers. If we could disrupt their fleet formation on this side of 1138; say, with a series of long range strikes by a nuclear armed Battlecruiser and her attached escorts, then the Hierarchy fleet would transit piecemeal...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyreen gave an almost wicked grin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Giving our forces and your attack craft ample time to mop them up.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Shala, Ayita, ‘Mal, and Cato all staggered slightly; holding their heads as their eyes flared bright Emerald. “Shala?” Rael started, standing and walking over to Shala, while Tali and Garrus did the same with Cato, and Adrian did the same with Ayita. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something…” Shala gasped, her eye glowing as bright as a star. “Something is happening; something is drawing us away!” She exclaimed, and then she squeezed her eye shut, as did the other three. Electricity sparked and everyone hopped away from the Vortals, and then all four collapsed in their seats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyreen, who’d watched the whole affair, merely quirked a mandible, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hm… Fascinating. I suppose I should call you back?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shala opened her eye, blinking in realization as she found that even the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vortessence</span>
  <em>
    <span> had permanently half blinded her. Looking around frantically, she noted that she was still in her old fisher-woman's form; though now she wore a leather cloak over her shoulders.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Looking behind her, she saw Cato and Captain ‘Mal stand as well, both of them brushing off the old Knights uniforms the Vortessence saw them as. And Ayita… Shala raised an eyebrow at the short skirt, slotted chest armor, and furred hooded cloak; but didn’t comment on it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why are we here?” She wondered, focusing on the situation at hand.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All four staggered as the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Room</span>
  <em>
    <span> shifted and suddenly, they found themselves standing at the peak of a small mountain; off in the distance, a giant tower stood tall, reaching up into the clouds.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You are here because we have called you here.” Shala’s eye widened, and she spun around to see a hunched, cloaked figure standing behind them; wielding a cane in his long, spindled hands. “It is good to see you again, our apprentice.” Ulysses said, a tiny smile working its way across his shrouded face while his crimson red eyes glowed blood red.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ulysses!” Ayita exclaimed, dashing forward and giving the elderly Vortigaunt a hug.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shala allowed a tiny smile to cross her face, while Cato huffed a loud chuckle at the startled look on the old Vortiguants face. “It’s good to see you too Master Ulysses.” Cato stated, bowing lightly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shala exchanged a glance with Captain ‘Mal, who was clearly trying to sneak some glances at her rather revealing vortal form, and she chuckled and stepped forward; “It is an honor to finally meet you, officially that is.” She said, mimicking her son's bow.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The honor is all mine, the Queen Shala the First, We only wish that we had drawn you all here for better news.” The Vortigaunt stated simply, as Ayita backed off and Cato put an arm over her shoulder.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He turned and gestured for them to follow him, “Come. We have much to show you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shala followed the old Vortigaunt, while ‘Mal looked around the landscape the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Room</span>
  <em>
    <span> had generated. She looked at Ayita and Cato, and gestured to the landscape and mountain they were climbing up, “I assume this is Earth, correct?” She asked.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yup.” Ayita replied with a smile, having flipped her furred cloaks hood up, and Shala noted that it had what looked like a Varrens skull on the top. “We’re in Appalachia, the mountain chain where I grew up.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah…” Shala looked at the river valley below, taking in its beauty.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So…” ‘Mal started, catching his breath after a moment, “Why have you called us here.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The Freeman has returned at last.” The Vortigaunt stated simply.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ayita gasped, while Cato, ‘Mal, and Shala all exchanged glances of confusion. “Y-you mean he’s back? The savoir, the slayer of the Nihilanth?” The girl asked, sounding close to tears.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He has.” Ulysses stated.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“YES!” Ayita shrieked, jumping up and down, before turning and dashing over to Cato; her grey furred cloak flapping behind her as she grabbed Cato and kissed him furiously before hugging him. “We’re saved! We’re saved! The Combine’s destruction has come!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Mal shared a glance with Shala, before asking, “I’m assuming that he’s a person of importance?” He asked.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ulysses tapped his cane in thought, “The Freeman… he is a man who encompases the hopes of endless others; a man through which many look through and see our plight. He is the one who slew the Slavemaster, the lesser evil, and the one destined to destroy the greater evil in time.” He explained, but not really.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Mal just rubbed his head in confusion, “That… doesn’t really answer my question.” He admitted.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shala just turned her eye to Ayita, who had finally stopped kissing Cato, and tilted her head; “If you would be so kind as to translate for your master, my dear daughter-in-law?” She asked.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ayita seemed to remember where she was, and her face reddened slightly; “Uh, right.” She cleared her throat and asked, “You are familiar of the capabilities of my father and Master Sergeant Massani; and the PCV’s that they wear, correct?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cato nodded, “Yup, those things are easily the best Armor systems in the Galaxy at the moment.” He said with a smile.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well… you know how my fathers unit was told the Black Mesa scientists intentionally caused the Resonance Cascade that brought first the Nihilanths forces, and then later the Combine.” She started, “Well, the Freeman was their number one target, since they believed he was the one that started it all. The Freeman fought through over two hundred Marine HECU troopers, all of whom were just as good as Zaeed and my father. The same training, the same equipment, everything…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shala felt her eye widen in disbelief. That same training had allowed Palla’s platoon to tear through over two hundred of the best fighters in the galaxy with no casualties beyond some mild bruises, scraps, and nicks.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And that does not include the Xenian forces, which was hundreds of mind controlled Vortigaunts, hundreds of Xenian Shock Troopers which were Vortigaunts subjected to horrific augmentations; and Xenian Controllers and a host of other wildlife and other such things.” She continued. “And the Freeman fought through them all, and single handedly ended the Nihilanths invasion and disappeared.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She looked away then, as sadness overtook her, “If only he had been here when the Combine exploited the portal storms in the months that followed.” She mused sadly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So what does this mean then…” Cato wondered, looking up at the clouded sky.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It means that we have to get back to Earth. Now.” Ayita replied, “If the Freeman is back on Earth, and the Combine finds out, the Administrator will mobilize </span>
  </em>
  <span>everything</span>
  <em>
    <span> he has to hunt him down; and the Freeman will win and cripple the Combine.” She said with a varren like grin, “Now is our time to kick the Combine off our world.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Mal gave Shala a concerned look, “What about the Turians? We can’t leave their uprising hanging like this.” He said.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ayita waved him off. “There aren’t any fleet assets that will need the Flotilla’s attention,” she glanced nervously at Ulysses, “right?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Vortigaunt tilted his head before giving a light shrug, “None that come to our mind.” He stated simply.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ayita perked back up. “See? We can Provide ample support without overextending or taxing the Flotilla’s combat arm. Plus, we can have some of the Civilian fleet begin industrial operations around Sol; to keep our supply chains open, and to have a strategic fall-back if things in Citadel space get dicey.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ulysses gently laid a hand on Ayita’s shoulder causing her to turn and look with concern. “It is a commendable plan, though we must advise caution. Your home star has had many visitors throughout the eons; some older and stranger even than the Combine and its dark servants.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shala walked up to the two aliens. “Anything in particular we should be worried about?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The </span>
  </em>
  <span>Room</span>
  <em>
    <span> shivered and showed a red tinged desert. “The fourth world was visited by the Combine’s unwitting disciples and victims of the last great culling.” A tiny moon could be seen rising on the horizon. “It’s closest and largest satellite harbors some malevolent secret whose purpose and origin we cannot divine.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The </span>
  </em>
  <span>Room</span>
  <em>
    <span> shifted again, and the vortals all found themselves hovering above a massive gas giant with a great equatorial storm and dozens of satellites. “We dare not draw greater attention to this world, but know that another has claimed it for their own purposes.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No one had anything to say to that, until Ulysses tapped his cane and said; “We must go, the Freeman will be approaching our current dwelling soon.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ayita blinked, “You’re not with Anderson and the rest of the cell in Frost Mine?” She asked.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, as our presence is needed more on the edges of the Administrators capitol. Once the Consul's reign of terror is broken, you will join us in toppling the Administrator, yes?” The Old Vortigaunt asked.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of Course.” Shala stated, “If that is all?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course, we shall leave you to do what must be done.” And with those words, the Vortigaunt turned, and with his cloak flapping walked off into the endless darkness.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala slowly opened her eye, and rubbed her eyepatch in exasperation as she idly realized that she was not in the conference room anymore; and was instead laying on her bed in her Quarters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good to see that you have rejoined us from the land of dreams.” Shala closed her eye again, and rubbed it again; even as Raels concerned eyes looked down at her from where he sat next to her bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good to see you looking after me Rael.” She grumbled in reply. “What did I miss?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rael absently looked around the cabin. “Well, our new </span>
  <em>
    <span>ally</span>
  </em>
  <span> decided to call back when everyone wasn’t passed out at the conference table.” He looked back at Shala. “What was that about anyway? Tali said she’s seen this before, though she seemed concerned.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala leaned back into her pillow and groaned, “We need to get to Earth, the one that stopped the invasion of the Nihilanth dead in its tracks has returned to kick the Combine off their planet; and we need to help him.” She said bluntly, trying to keep it as simple as possible for Rael.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what about our promise to these Turian Revolutionaries?” the Admiral asked, raising an eyebrow while his eyes brightened slightly. “We cannot exactly leave them hanging.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala slowly eased herself out of bed, wincing as her injuries flared up again; and she held her head as she felt a headache take hold for a moment before it passed, the usual phantom pains from her eyehole fading with the headache. “We can send most of the fleet to help the Turians, we only really need the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Normandy</span>
  </em>
  <span> and her escorts; and a number of Marines since most of our support to the Turians will be in fleet combat, not ground combat. The opposite is true with the Humans of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rael hummed and crossed his arms, “So the Escort Carrier </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wol’Nosc</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the four frigates assigned as her screen, and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Normandy </span>
  </em>
  <span>are what you need?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala didn’t miss his phrasing, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>‘You’</span>
  </em>
  <span>... you say that like it will only be me leading this venture.” She noted sadly, already knowing the response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked away and sighed, “Shala… you know that all of us are needed at the moment; with Daro still locked up aboard the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Morah</span>
  </em>
  <span> and not trusted with anything else, and you taking the small strike force to Earth… Han and Zaal need my help in coordinating this campaign.” He explained sadly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala’s face fell slightly. “I know. You’ll be busy coordinating the movements of the rest of the Flotilla and getting the Civilian fleet out of the Citadel’s gunsights.” She gave a sad chuckle, “In all honesty, it would be safer to send the Civilian ships to the Sol system since the Combine won’t be able to touch them so long as they stay out of Earth's orbit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She closed her eye for a moment before looking back at Rael.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rael…” Shala swallowed, “I know we won’t really have another chance to discuss this… It’s been a long while since Noveria. I want to know where we lie together Rael; because </span>
  <em>
    <span>if</span>
  </em>
  <span> we succeed and liberate Earth, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>if</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Turians uprising is successful…” She looked away while Raels eye glow dimmed. “You and Zaal and the majority of the Conclave want to restore the Monarchy, your main split is </span>
  <em>
    <span>when </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do it. If you intend to go through with it, I’m required by the original Constitution laid out by the first Calin monarch, that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have a direct descendant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked back at Rael with a sad smile, “As much as Cato is my son in all but blood, he is still adopted; and the restorationists won’t accept him as a successor.” she raised a hand before he could speak, “Rael, I’m not asking you to do the deed; and I know that you are still not over Ceema, but… well… you know that all female adults are required to have one child regardless if they are bonded or not. And you know how unbonded women have children.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala had to fight down a laugh, since she knew that Rael was blushing heavily behind his visor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tali is a lot more like him than she likes to admit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought to herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His vox-mitter squawked as he cleared his throat. “I am… </span>
  <em>
    <span>aware</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the more common and accepted methods used, yes. And, I thank you for respecting my bond with Ceema. Were I a weaker man, or were you more determined, I might have suggested a more... direct method.” He sat back and took her hand. “If however you truly intend to go forward with your inferred plan, then I would be honored to provide for the continuation of the Imperial line.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She chuckled, “Don’t be so bashful Rael, you're just going to a doctor and getting a needle jabbed in you. Far less embarrassing than doing the deed.” She huffed, “We leave tomorrow… you should probably get that taken care of before I leave, just in case, yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She saw his eyes flash in a mirth he showed so rarely. “Isn’t it a tradition to at least take me out to dinner before demanding my seed?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato slowly eased himself into the chair, while Miranda applied the burn salve to his chest; Ayita impatiently tapping her foot while Ori sat nearby, looking worried. “I told you guys, I’m fine.” He insisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you’re not.” Miranda stated bluntly, “You know the risks of absorbing too much electricity. Even Vortals have their limits.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato would have argued, if it weren’t for the faint feeling of concern coming from Ori and the positively incandescent frustration rolling off of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Inszel.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doors to the medbay opened, and Cato looked over Miranda’s shoulder and blinked to see Shala and Rael walking in; Shala with an odd spring in her step. “Er… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Father</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Auntie? What are you two doing here?” He asked, tilting his head, “I didn’t even call you to tell you that I was injured.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both froze and looked at him, while Ayita blinked and narrowed her eyes for a moment, “Yes, why are you two here?” She asked, crossing her arms in a huff, “Shala, were you tapping into Cato’s mind again?” She demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No-no-no, we were actually coming here for a… checkup of sorts. We already made the appointment with Dr. Chambers.” Shala said while Rael shifted nervously behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda blinked, finishing applying the salve and cleaning her hands, asked, “Is your eyehole bothering you Admiral? We can easily add more-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Miranda, no, and that will be all.” Chambers' sudden interruption startled the three young adults; but Shala and Rael looked like they were relieved. “Come on Rael, let’s get this over with in a more private area.” she ordered with a tiny smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes of course.” he replied, before turning to Shala with an uneasy look on his face. "You can wait here if you want, or come with-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll go with you, get it over with and all that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato watched his father and Shala walk as fast as they could to a small side room, and he blinked in confusion as he felt Shala put up an ‘Emotion Barrier’ in front of the room. “What’s that all about?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda pulled up her omnitool, and suddenly cringed and deactivated it, “Right, not dealing with that.” She exclaimed, walking over and practically shoving Cato and Ayita out the door; shoving Ori into their hands. “Call me if the burn is not healed by tomorrow or if the pain persists. Thank you, good night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato wasn’t sure if it was possible, but he was pretty sure Miranda found a way to make the automatic doors slam shut behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato gawped for a moment at Ayita whose eyes flashed silver. Once her link to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Votessence </span>
  </em>
  <span>dimmed, her cheeks flushed bright red. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well</span>
  </em>
  <span>  I think that’s all for tonight! We should really head back to our quarters and make sure Ori isn’t up to any mischief!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But… Ori is in your ar-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Back to the cabin dearest.” Ayita grabbed his ear and Cato yowled in surprise and pain while Ori giggled in her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow! Ow! What did I do?! ‘yita whyyyyyy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hau kept his eyes closed as he ruffled his feathers slightly. He had made his roost in the hanger bay, as it was the place where he could fly freely. He gave the Raven equivalent of a yawn as he thought of his flock, and how they had been given refuge on one of the other ships of the fleet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Learning these terms was fascinating of course, though there were times that he found it tedious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hiss...Shoom...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hau gave a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>caw</span>
  </em>
  <span> of annoyance, it was nighttime for goodness sakes; and the hanger crew knew better than to open and close the doors on the uppermost catwalk, knowing that those particular doors needed greasing and that they bothered him when they opened while he was trying to rest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he felt a familiar presence, and Hau grudgingly opened an eye, looking down to see the Glowing-Eyes-Queen and her desired mate talking. With not much else to do, he decided to listen in on them; if for no other reason than to improve his understanding of their language.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry that you have to leave Rael…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But duty calls.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hau noticed the male’s wing-limb fidget before the male turned and headed towards one of the small flying roost. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shootles</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought they were called?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of more import was the pain rolling off of Glowing-Eyes-Queen. He swooped down after the hatch had closed and circled her once to see if he could identify the source of her pain. Seeing no injury, he landed on a railing and </span>
  <em>
    <span>looked</span>
  </em>
  <span> deeper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, she is sad to be separated from her </span>
  </em>
  <span>almost-mate… This was a pain he well remembered from the first time of his flock’s captivity. Hau cawed softly and flew to roost on her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to face Hau, as he had landed on her blinded side; and she absently reached up and scratched his head, and Hau allowed a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>caw</span>
  </em>
  <span> of pleasure to escape him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Hello Hau…"</span>
  </em>
  <span> she mumbled, setting her other hand on her stomach. The Raven blinked and tilted his head, giving a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>caw</span>
  </em>
  <span> of confusion at the gesture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sad!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hau was slightly frustrated that he had yet to master the softer nuance of two-legged speech, but he could still get his point across.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glowing-Eyes-Queen smiled at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“A little, but also happy. He will never love me as he loved her, </span>
  </em>
  <span>can</span>
  <em>
    <span> never love me like that; and I couldn’t ask him to.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her smile fled, chased off by the invading flock of memories that Hau could almost see.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Another two-leg hen with the Almost-Mate, as physically indistinguishable in their plumage as any other but somehow immediately recognizable.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A sense of melancholy at the indescribable joy shared between Almost-Mate and the other Hen.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Glowing-Eyes-Queen sharing her egg with the other.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Unspeakable heartbreak at the other’s passing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A once forgotten hope of a nest of her own, suddenly a possibility once again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><span>Hau gave a soft </span><em><span>mer </span></em><span>as he nudged her new head plumage</span> <span>aside to preen her.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Glowing-Eyes-Queen smiled and held up a finger and shook her head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No-no, Hau… you’ll mess up my hair, but thank you for trying.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She said sadly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He considered her for a moment before gently headbutting her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cold seasons pass and herald soft rains, while storm clouds nourish summer fruits. Your suffering is only fleeting, and heralds untold joys. Be patient </span>
  </em>
  <span>Glowing-Eyes-Queen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with those words, he took off and went back to his roost; leaving the Glowing-Eyes-Queen to think on his advice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala stood on the bridge of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Normandy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, her arms crossed behind her back as she looked down at the faces of the assorted crew of mostly Quarians; and a number of humans. She smiled lightly as she registered the word, </span>
  <em>
    <span>faces</span>
  </em>
  <span>; the faces of everyone was visible to her now, just as how her now mostly healed, but still one eyed face stared back at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My crew…” She started, setting a hand on the Captain's chair as she swept her gaze across the bridge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Captain ‘Mal stood at the holo-table, while Tali, was down in engineering helping Chief Adams; Cato, Garrus, and most of the rest were down in the various hangar bays prepping the Quarian Marines and the four platoons of the Expeditionary’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are about to embark on a venture never before known to the civilized peoples of this galaxy. The liberation of a people oppressed by an Inter-Dimensional Empire, an Empire that has driven… countless races to extinction for perceived threats, or simply because they were nothing more than primitives that were in places that interested the Combine.” The crew shifted uncomfortably at her words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She did have to admit, the mere thought of another group so powerful and even more genocidal than the Council was a hard pill to swallow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now… a man, who holds almost an messainic reputation amongst our human friends, a man who halted the first inter-dimensional invasion of Earth single handedly, an invasion that would have blitzed through the Hierarchy in mere days; and this man did so while being hunted by hundreds of Special Forces operators, people who trained and fought with our own well beloved Gunnery Sergeant and Master Sergeant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now she had their attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All </span>
  </em>
  <span>of them had seen Massani and Shepard in action, and how effective their drilling methods had worked; and they had seen how lethal the Expeditionary’s were in combat. The idea that this one human was able to fight off and </span>
  <em>
    <span>beat</span>
  </em>
  <span> two separate armies almost single handedly… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This man is called Gordon Freeman, and he has at last returned from whatever exile or stasis he had been put in for the last twenty years; and now we go to Earth to assist him, and the rest of Humanity in their crusade to kick the Combine off their homeworld and out of this universe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone began nodding and grinning, and Shala turned to Captain ‘Mal. “Take us out, Knight-Commander.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Mal grumbled good naturedly, but stepped forward. “Helm, set a course for the relay, bearing 3-4-0; with a negative attitude of 0-2-5 degrees.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joker, one of the few humans on the bridge, nodded and quickly inputted the Commands. “Setting a course… for home.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pilot A/N: So… I uh kinda forgot that I had to upload a chapter this week; and last week too… so this is kind of embarrassing to say the least. Still, this particular chapter and the next one will be released at the same time to make up for the fact that I didn’t upload on the normal day.<br/>Onto the content of this chapter… honestly there isn’t much to say here about this chapter, since it’s the calm before the storm that follows. The end of Act 2 is coming up soon, at which point this story will go back on a hiatus and AGAS will come back to the forefront. Not proud to admit it, but pretty much all of book 2 of AGAS is being rewritten because I was a stubborn idiot and refused to listen to Ians advice about a certain plot point. <br/>Short of it is, he let me put it in, we took a break from AGAS to work on this; and I went back and reread what we (or rather I) did, and went, “What the hell? Why did I think this was a good idea?”<br/>Yeah… listen to your advisors kids.<br/>In any case, I got nothing else to say, how ‘bout you Ian?<br/>Ian A/N: As Pilot said, not a lot to unpack. This is the pallet cleanse before the meat-and-gristle of Combine Occupied Earth. Stay tuned, dear readers. We’re in for a rough ride.<br/>Pilot: Right then, leave a review and let us know what you guys think as always.<br/>A TV Tropes page and recommendation would be loved and appreciated.<br/>And we will see ya when we see ya.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ayita Shephard, Lambda Resistance; Cato'Zorah nar Rayya, hired Quarian of the Council Funded Relay 314 Expedition. Both dissatisfied with their lot in this universe; one under the heel of a Inter-Universal Empire, and the other under the boot of an Apathetic Galactic Council. Together they will change the Galaxy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ben swallowed nervously, while Sam stood close behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both had seen the defenses Harper was preparing for the Palace, not if, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>when</span>
  </em>
  <span> the rebels finally came knocking at their doors. Brutal urban warfare had blanketed the city with constant artillery fire and gunfire; if Ben looked out of one of the many windows of the Palace, it would have looked more like Stalingrad as opposed to the once great Port City of Baltimore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the elevator climbed the floors of the palace, Ben took note of all the defenses Harper was putting on each floor. Once he gave the command, the Elevator would continue to work, but it would stop at every single floor so that any rebels climbing it would find themselves beset upon each of the unique foes Harper had managed to repurpose for his own use.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How did he even find those prototypes? We scrapped those drones because they were just as likely to shoot each other to get at their targets, as opposed to killing what they were shooting at.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After what felt like an hour, the elevator reached the topmost floor, and Hilsop stepped off; Sam followed close behind, her red eyes looking every which way behind her Assassin's helmet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben could tell that she was nervous, and frankly, so was he.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking down the hall, they reached the massive wooden doors that led to Harper's office; two Elites standing on each side with their AR2’s at the ready, though neither pointed their weapons at him or Sam. Knocking on the doors, they opened, and Ben smoothed some wrinkles on his uniform before striding inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To his surprise, Harper wasn’t dressed in his uniform as Consul; instead, he was wearing his white armor and trenchcoat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, Ben said, “Jack.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man looked over from what seemed to be a Combine containment pod, and he tapped a few commands before giving the old Sergeant a smirk. “Ah, Ben, so glad you could join me; though I’m surprised that you aren’t wearing your combat uniform.” He stated, gesturing to Ben's dark blue dress uniform.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn't have time to grab it before rebel mortars started hitting my office.” Ben replied, walking over to the containment pod with a worried expression. “So… what’s this? Another surprise for our friends down below.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of a sort…” Harper stated cryptically. “This city, City 17, City 10 in China, City 5 in South America, and City 20 in the Middle East are all that is left. But I have little doubts things will be resolved one way or another.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he turned to Sam and gave a grim smile, “Glad to see you brought your personal Assassin, we’ll need the help. See, I’ve had a… dream of sorts that an old friend, well multiple old friends will be storming my office within the next few days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben turned back to Harper with a confused expression, and Harper just walked up to the containment pod and hit a few buttons. “If the person who I think is coming is really going to be here, I think it would be best to have some… insurance don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben stared as the pod opened, and he felt all the color drain from his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had aged incredibly well in the past twenty years; could easily pass for someone in her thirties. Except for some crows feet at her eyes and some grey streaks in her hair, she looked exactly the same as twenty years ago. “I… I thought she was dead…” Ben managed to choke out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, she was half dead when we found her; but… well let’s just say that brainwashing is always an unpleasant experience.” And with those words, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>opened her eyes; and Ben saw nothing lurking behind them, except for the same animalistic instinct that rested in all brainwashed assassins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The urge to kill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Normandy</span>
  </em>
  <span> and her escorts drifted above the Moon’s dark side equator. Nobody was risking any of their ships suffering the same fate as the ill fated </span>
  <em>
    <span>Destiny Ascension. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Captain ‘Mal listened to status updates from the reconnaissance flight that had been launched to the L-4 and L-5 Lagrange Points to drop off monitoring satellites.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“There’s some chatter on the assigned frequencies about ‘</span>
  </em>
  <span>the Freeman’</span>
  <em>
    <span>, and it looks like a large number aerial units are being scrambled all over. No signs that they’ve completed another ship.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tali sighed in relief from her position next to ‘Mal. “Thank the ancestors for that. I don’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>they didn’t build another ship; they certainly finished this one fast enough, but at least it means they’re still planet bound.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Mal winced slightly. “Let’s not get complacent. We need confirmation of that; that means groundside intel. See if you can raise this ‘Lambda Resistance’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Opening a link to Lambda Commander Hackett in City one.” The Comms officer answered, trying not to look at Shepard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The human was incredibly intimidating to everyone, but especially the Quarians given his height and his bulging muscles. Age had not slowed the old Marine Corps sniper one bit, his Scottish-American blood just as fiery as the day he swore in to serve his beloved corps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shepard turned away from the tech, and walked up to the Holo-table where Shala, Zaeed, and Wrex were waiting; and he smirked lightly at the sight of the old Marine Major popping up on the screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Zaeed… I wish I could say I’m surprised that you somehow managed to find more friends to help us out; but truthfully I’m not. Anderson was quite sure that you would find a way.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The older man grumped, crossing his arms as the other four commanders took in the destruction on the screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you Steven, Baltimore or Stalingrad?” the Master Sergeant joked half heartedly while Shepard just shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The withering glare the older man sent Zaeed would have cowed a Krogan, but then he caught sight of Shepard and tilted his head; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Adrian, is that you Corporal?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaeed stepped aside and Shepard reluctantly stepped into focus, giving a quick salute to the camera. “It’s good to see you Major, glad to see you managed to survive the invasion in one piece… well… </span>
  <em>
    <span>mostly</span>
  </em>
  <span> one piece.” He amended on seeing the horrific scars covering the rebel commanders chin and face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And you sound like you’ve smoked a pack a day for the last twenty years; christ, not even Jackson sounds that bad compared to you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The rebel commander grumbled before getting serious. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Now then, I’m glad you’re here; because we’ve got too many problems and not enough manpower to deal with it.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaeed just sighed, glancing at Shala and Wrex who remained out of the view of the camera; “Lay it on us Major.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Right, first we have the issue of pockets of resistance in much of the residential areas of the city. The vast majority of the rebels here are either citizens who picked up a gun and joined us; or dedicated rebels who only have experience with asymmetrical warfare in the mountains.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hackett explained. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Great at holding the line and inching forward with clear set battle lines; horrible to coordinate. I got the rest of 3-4 trying their best to herd these sheep into something cohesive; but it’s not going well.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala stepped into the camera view, deciding it was time for her to contribute to the conversation somewhat. “My Marines and the Expeditionary’s can certainly help with that; the Gunnery Sergeant and the Master Sergeant trained four platoons worth of troops specifically for this kind of warfare.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Hackett stared at her for a moment, his eyes drifting to the eyepatch over Shala’s right eyehole for a split second, before he refocused on what she had just said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“That would be greatly appreciated ma’am. As for the second problem… Dr. Lawson managed to escape to his research facility. He still holds a healthy number of political prisoners that he can turn into shock troopers if he so desires; and if our informants are to be believed, a company’s worth of Assassins waiting to strike under the command of Eva Core. We need someone to go and deal with her.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian looked at Zaeed, and he knew he wasn’t going to like the Master Sergeants answer. “We have at least company’s worth of Vortals aboard our ship; and they have been trained by a master. They can deal with Lawson and his pet assassins.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Send Miranda too, she’ll know all their weaknesses and how to counteract them.” Wrex mumbled from the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala glanced over as Captain ‘Mal subtly cleared his throat. She nodded and refocused on the hologram. “There’s some concern that your ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Consul</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ might have constructed another </span>
  <em>
    <span>Normandy.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Do any of your intelligence sources know about another possible construction site? As I’ve been led to believe, this is all for naught if the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Combine </span>
  </em>
  <span>gets off world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hackett rubbed his jaw, suddenly ducking as several loud explosions shook the camera for a moment; before he popped back up no worse for wear, although the sounds of gunfire seemed to be drawing closer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Not that we’re aware of, the Consul built the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Normandy</span>
  <em>
    <span> as a power play to try and take control of the puppet government; but after we stole it, the whole affair was revealed, and the Administrator made sure to watch the man like a hawk to make sure he didn’t try anything.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Mal perked up at that. “If that’s the case, we have a number of aerospace assets that can support ground operations and take out targets of opportunity. We’ll be keeping the Capital ships out of the range of whatever brought down the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Destiny</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but our fighters and fighter-bombers are at your disposal.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hackett nodded at that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Right, we’ll be calling for a number of orbital strikes on certain areas. Suppressor fields, Overwatch field headquarters; things like that. Hope you guys aren’t adverse to nukes or Rods from God strikes; because if that Palace or any of the other Citadels on Earth try to open a portal, you obliterate those damned towers.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He ordered coldly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The last thing we need is for the Combine to call reinforcements from their overworld.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nearly the entire bridge balked at that until Shala waved a hand. “We’re at war with the Citadel Council, and their edicts no longer apply. Still, I’m not comfortable with that level of destruction unless there’s no other choice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hackett snorted, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Glad one of you’s got some balls up there. And I mean it, unless Gordon Freeman himself is in one of those towers; you destroy it. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a war to win.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>And with those words, he cut the transmission.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shala had to fight down a smile, reminded of Rael in his younger years, before she turned to the other ground commanders. “I leave things to you. Go get your homeworld back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian watched his daughter float next to his son in law as they entered their own shuttle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t want her to go without him and deal with that mad scientist that made his granddaughter, and he sure as hell didn’t want them dealing with Eva Core alone. She may have been second best next to Ayashe, but that didn’t mean that she was weak by any stretch of the imagination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bump on his shoulder jostled Adrian out of his thoughts, and he turned to look at Zaeed, his gas mask making him distinct in comparison to the other Expeditionary’s; especially with the two of them having broken out their old uniforms for old times sake. “Hey, buck up, we get to see old gang again; I know for a fact that Jackson is still grumbling that you didn’t show up to the barbeque before Black Mesa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian just rolled his eyes and boarded the dropship, adjusting his old Gas Mask as he did so; quickly taking a seat closest to the ramp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wouldn’t be the same of course, since all of them were commanding their own groups and they wouldn’t meet up until the Command meeting to coordinate the assault on the Combine Loyalists defensive positions; and again when they reached the base of the Palace, but it would be nice to play catch up with them assuming they all survived the battle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gunny, Master Sarge… any advice for urban combat?” Shepard turned in his seat to Sergeant Fenneba, the Batarian looking distinctly uncomfortable as the rest of first platoon piled into the cabin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shepard licked his lips and as the shuttle began its take off, he raised his voice to make sure the rest of the platoon heard it. “Alright. Listen up, and listen good; I’m going to be honest with you. We’re about to enter into the most ruthless, deadly, and bloody form of modern war; urban combat. Humanity has perfected the art of urban combat, and some of the worst battles in human history pre-Seven Hour War was in urban combat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Human buildings will have either narrow corridors where you’ll be, at best two abreast, or straightaways several meters wide with no cover. Assume every entrance has an enemy behind it, so room clearing will be crucial to survival. If you even </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> there’s a hostile on the other side of a door, remember Massani’s favorite saying: when in doubt...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Frag it out,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the troops all replied in unison.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian nodded and smiled grimly behind his mask. “Also, keep away from windows. Human structures aren’t built as fortresses, so your best bet against a sniper on the other side of the street is not being seen. Don’t be afraid to call down some </span>
  <em>
    <span>Steel Rain</span>
  </em>
  <span> if you confirm the presence of a sniper.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence descended on the dropship for the rest of the ride, and no one said anything as the dropship landed; at which point, Adrian stood up and cracked his neck, grabbing an MP5SD and a CM-1 Garand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d been trained as a sniper for God's sake, and now was an opportunity to finally show it in action. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a shame really, Sparky would have enjoyed this. </span>
  </em>
  <span>As much as he’d wanted to, the Shockroach had refused to come with for good reason; he was in ailing health, and him getting Adrian off that Asari planet had really been his last hurrah. If he went through combat like that again, the strain would kill him; and he likely only had a few years left regardless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I would prefer to go out in a blaze of glory, but then I do have other stuff to live for. Sparky doesn’t, but then I’m not a sentient alien roach capable of shooting electricity.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He mused, trying to find some humor in the grim sight that greeted him as the ramp opened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>City 1 had once been the City of Baltimore, a place known for its rampant crime, the prestigious medical school Johns Hopkins, and for its stunningly beautiful inner harbor. He was honestly surprised that Harper hadn’t chosen Washington DC as his headquarters, but perhaps the old captain had been sentimental; deciding to spare the home of the modern Republic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy Jesus hanging on the cross Christ, you’re both still alive you old codgers.” A familiar texan drawl stated, and Adrian turned and practically sprinted off the ramp, Zaeed on his heels; massive grins on their faces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goddamn Jackson! It’s twenty years after the apocalypse and you’re still smoking those things like no tomorrow.” Zaeed exclaimed, sliding to a stop in front of some people neither of the two had seen since Black Mesa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Former Lance Corporal Thomas Jackson, the resident combat engineer of 3-4 platoon, stood there and grinned; the big texan planting his hands on his hips while chewing on a cigarette.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Former Private John Williams, the close quarters expert; stood by with his face hidden as usual behind his black balaclava and goggles, the man's SPAS-12 loaded, upgraded, and ready to go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In front of them was former Petty Officer 2nd Class Bob Jenson, the corpsman of their old team; his glasses still firmly stuck on his face, although he was missing his left eye which was covered up by an eyepatch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And finally, standing tall behind all of them was former Private First Class Richard Tower; the towering black man lugging a Combine Pulse Minigun, which was used exclusively by Suppressors, like it weighed nothing at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shepard looked around and asked, “Where’s Anderson?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tower just huffed and turned to the other three, “Hasn’t seen us in twenty years since our chopper went down; and he’s worried about our fuckin’ pet SEAL. How’s that for a reunion.” He said, his tone clearly joking and not at all serious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jenson just rolled his eye and jabbed a thumb over his shoulder, “With Hackett; we were waiting for you two before we started the Commanders brief, so we could say hello before we all split up back to our units and all that fun stuff.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Williams just shook his head and checked his SPAS, “Nice to see you managed to somehow sound more manly than the rest of us in the intervening years.” He grumbled goodnaturedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shepard chuckled while Massani went up and dope slapped the shotgunner. “Nice to see you dumb cunts again; with all of us together, we may have enough collective braincells to actually win this city.” He grumped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um…” The six of them turned to see First and Second platoons standing there blankly, Sergeant Fenneba looking particularly off put by their little reunion. “Hello…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Williams walked up to Fennaba and looked her up and down. “Well, you’re not the Blue Space-Babe, but not bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All four of her eyes hardened as Williams froze in place. Shepard just walked up and clapped his friend on the shoulder, grinning behind his mask. “John, meet the Knife Witch: Sergeant Palla Fennaba. Play your cards right, and she might let you keep your balls.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned as Williams gingerly stepped back, Palla’s knife returning to its sheath. He nodded to the platoons behind him. “Gentlemen, meet the new generation. Every one came to us with prior combat experience. Gunny and I trained them ourselves, and Fennaba’s platoon is blooded.” He looked back to his old team. “They’ll get the job done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Massani mock glared. “They damn well better, or we’re going to have a long talk over an extended PT session!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tower rubbed his goatee and stepped forward, looking one of the smaller Quarians up and down, “Could snap you in half </span>
  <em>
    <span>without </span>
  </em>
  <span>my PCV.” He mumbled absently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jenson was next, pushing up his glasses as he poked Corporal Sapius in the fringe with one of his scalpels from his field surgery kit. “Natural armor easily negated with a sharp point; only really protects against blunt force trauma, which the Combine fortunately prefer.” He noted even as Sapius buzzed uncertainly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jackson walked up, and quickly withdrew one of his precious cigarettes; sticking it in one of the female Quarians mouths, “Have a light.” He stated, showing her how to inhale and exhale.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Said Quarian immediately turned blue from her normal lavender and coughed and wheezed for a moment, but she kept the cigarette in her mouth; and tried it a second time, managing it much better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The four of them turned to Zaeed and Adrian, ignoring the angry looks they were getting from the Expeditionary’s; and all four nodded in unison. “They may just have some hope yet.” Jackson declared with a shit eating grin, turning back to the young Quarian. “Save that for a rainy day, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The poor girl just coughed out some smoke, but nodded weakly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian just shook his head and turned to walk to the command center; “Sergeants! Take command of your platoons and take them to the holding area; we’ll give you your orders then.” Glancing at the rest of the squad, he jerked his head; “C’mon, let’s get this reunion over with shall we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla glanced at the rest of First and Second platoons and shrugged as the Gunny and his old friends all walked off to be briefed; Sapius still rubbing his fringe from the medic poking him there. She didn’t want to admit it, but those men terrified her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had that same look the Gunny and Master Sergeant had; the look of ruthless killers able to tear through entire armies before anything was able to stop them. The Asari Commandos and even the Migrant Fleet Marines had nothing on those six men.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right…” She started uncertainly, “Sapius, you and Second Platoon follow me I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! You guys the Alien support we’ve been promised?” It was comical how the seventy or so Aliens all turned to look at a human rebel, dressed like all the rest they had encountered. Simple ‘Flak Vest’ like armor, a shoulder pauldron with an orange Lambda spray painted on it, hoodie and pants, and simple billed hat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drawing herself up, noting the hard look in the older humans eyes, Palla nodded; “Sergeant Fenneba, Systems Alliance Expeditionary Corps.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The human nodded, and jerked his head, shouldering his submachine gun. “Come on I’ll take you over to the holding area where the rest of the platoons are waiting.” He said, turning on his heel and walking towards a small town square of sorts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla looked at Sapius, and they both shrugged and followed the man, ignoring the sounds of gunfire and mortars in the near distance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla was about to reply, when she heard an odd sound; </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is that… singing? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I'm just a poor wayfaring stranger</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Traveling through this world below</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“There is no sickness, no toil, nor danger</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“In that bright land to which I go”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla slowed down as they entered the square, and she was treated by an odd sight. At least two hundred or so humans all sitting, squatting, or propping themselves up against various surfaces; all gathered around in a circle, where one human male was singing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt her breath catch in her throat, both at the absolutely beautiful singing voice and lyrics; and the fact that all of the humans seated around looked so </span>
  <em>
    <span>young</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She had learned how to gauge a human's age, and all of them were in their mid teens to early twenties; with a few exceptions of those humans that were in their thirties, forties, or fifties even.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She idly remembered that even though their birth rates were highly restricted and low, they could still reproduce provided they were outside of their own cities.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at the other Aliens and gestured for them to take their own seats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I'm going there to see my Father</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And all my loved ones who've gone on</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I'm just going over Jordan</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I'm just going over home”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla took her own seat next to Sapius, and felt a heavy bit of melancholy take over her for a moment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Home… I can never go home</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She reminded herself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not so long as the hegemony exists. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapius gave a mournful buzz, remembering that the Hierarchy was in the midst of their own civil war; and that he too would likely never return to his home if the rebels failed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know dark clouds will gather 'round me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know my way is hard and steep</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But beauteous fields arise before me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where God's redeemed, their vigils keep</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I'm going there to see my Mother</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“She said she'd meet me when I come”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla lowered her head mournfully. Plebs grew up knowing their fate before the Pillars was a cruel one, and the few folk-songs her people were allowed shared that sentiment. This felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> similar. It was a Dirge sung by people who knew their fate was sealed. It was sung as a balm for the spirit that was burdened, in the hopes that something better, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> better awaited them at the inevitable conclusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So, I'm just going over Jordan</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I'm just going over home</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I'm just going over Jordan</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I'm just going over home.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A light round of applause broke out from around the circle, but it was subdued as the rebels likely didn’t want to draw the Combine’s attention to such a large gathering of enemy forces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla just reached into her pack and got out some flavored water, taking a quick drink; before pulling out a duel-amino acid chocolate bar, then taking a bite before handing it to Sapius.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Turian in turn seemed lost in his head. Palla could almost see the memories flashing behind his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How long has it been since he saw his homeworld? How long since I saw mine? Will we even live long enough to see them again?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two platoon Sergeants were drawn out of their fugue by the sound of Sergeant Major Massani’s barking voice. “Alright! Platoon XO’s, get over here and receive your orders.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two exchanged a look, and nodded. “Well… to the meat grinder we go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayita took a breath and allowed her consciousness to spread outward, taking in the minds of the creatures around the area they had landed. She had missed this place, the feeling of the Bull Sharks in the Potomac on the hunt for the Xenian Leeches; the Blue Crabs cutting said leeches in half with their claws. The Feeling of Wolves, Coyote’s, Coywolves, wild dogs, and foxes on the hunt for Rabbits, Deer, and lesser Xenian wildlife like Headcrabs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She floated cross legged on a rock outcropping overlooking the Potomac River, her eyes closed even as she maintained her shadow disguise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s beautiful…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cato whispered into her mind, and Ayita smiled slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“If only the eternal winter was not here; my mother, before she disappeared, showed me some memories she had of the old City from before the war. And after being reunited with him, my father obliged me as well.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She replied absently, opening an eye and glancing at her husband. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“With the Combines technology and your help… it can be restored to what it once was.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cato smiled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I wasn’t talking about the river.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re sweet, but now isn’t exactly a good time for flirting.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She stated, though she did blush lightly beneath her disguise for a moment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Are they ready?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course they are.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With those words, the two moved from the overlook and towards where the Apprentices were gathered; along with the company of Lambda Rebels that had been sent to support them in capturing or killing Doctors Lawson and Core. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda was standing at the head of the group looking impatient to go. Once she saw the two approaching, she straightened and cocked her head; “All ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup, everyone knows the plan?” Cato replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Rebel commander, a former American Army Soldier, stepped up and nodded; “Yeah, a squad of troops and two of your Vortals for each of the tunnels; Ms. Chambers, you two, Mr. ‘Vigar, and Madam ‘Saezu will hit the main entrance and storm the control room so that fat bastard can’t get away.” He reiterated, making sure everyone remembered it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone else nodded in turn and Ayita felt a pang in her soul that Ulysses, her Father, nor even Shala were with them. For some reason, she felt that their guidance would be needed soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lan liked his lips, thankful for the simple armor and helmet that the Marines had given him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ll be approaching something called the Capitol Building soon, you sure the secret entrance is there Miranda?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Captain ‘Zorah’s voice echoed in his ear, and he winced slightly; the sudden sound in the mostly dead city was grating on his danger senses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could tell it had once been a prosperous and beautiful place, but it just looked… dead…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m sure. Dr. Core and Dr. Lawson took me and a few other Assassins there to oversee some executions by Zombification.” She paused as they turned a street corner and stared at the building; and Lan found himself following her gaze, “Hard to believe that was once the Capital of the most free nation on Earth.” She noted sadly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were Headcrab Zombies all across the open ground in front of the marble building. Some were very </span>
  <em>
    <span>fresh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, still resembling humans and wearing the clothes they were condemned in. Others had completely transitioned into the ragged monstrosities that the Xenian parasites mutated their hosts into. There was even one bloated mass, nearly imobile sprawled across the steps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they walked up the marble steps, Lan looked over at Juli, and he could feel his unease reflected in the Vortal Medics own mind. The Mistress simply waved her hand, and any Zombies that got in their way collapsed to the ground dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lan gave a weak chuckle. “Could you teach us that trick?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Mistress’ never wavered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No. There isn’t time, and after today there will be no need.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda glanced at her, then shrugged; “The entrance is hidden in the National Statuary Hall; under General-President George Washington.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made their way through the shambling masses as quietly as possible. Only one other Zombie required The Mistress’ attention, and then they were inside the Rotunda. As they reached a side room, they found it surprisingly empty, and Miranda simply gave a sad sigh as they approached one statue in particular.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a shame that something honoring a man of such impeccable moral character and honesty is used in such a way by my Biological Progenitors.” She mused sadly, pressing a button at the base of the statue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the statue of George Washington slowly slid backward, the small gravity lift was revealed, and Miranda gave Sergeant ‘Zorah a smug look; which the Vortal refused to return, and the five of them squeezed onto the small lift, and Miranda hit another button.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lan jumped slightly as the small lift </span>
  <em>
    <span>dropped</span>
  </em>
  <span>, much faster than a normal elevator, and they reached the bottom in no time at all. As the entrance opened, The Mistress lashed out with a bolt of Energy, striking a tall, busty, armored human female in the chest. The black-clad female dropped dead in an instant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda walked over and pulled the helmet off, and Lan and Juli’s jaws dropped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Under the mask was a woman who looked like a carbon copy of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Normandy</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s chief nurse; the only difference being that she looked a tiny bit older, and she had striking red hair rather than black. “Sorry sister, but we have spared you from a fate worse than death.” Miranda mumbled sadly, before standing and drawing two Enhanced 1911’s. “Be on your guard, my sisters are just as augmented as I; and far more ruthless, as they have no minds of their own.” She warned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lan just swallowed, as he remembered how Miranda was able to arm wrestle </span>
  <em>
    <span>Battlemaster </span>
  </em>
  <span>Urdnot Wrex himself; and was actually able to beat him with some effort, so long as he didn't use his Biotics.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group moved quickly and quietly down the hall, noticing a closed hatch at the end; but no other side entrances or exits. As they came upon the hatch, the Mistress seemed to grow impatient and forced the door open; before freezing dead in place. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She rasped. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“He… He couldn’t have made more…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lan tilted his head, even as Juli, Sergeant ‘Zorah, and Miranda forced their way past her; and all three froze as well. “What?” He started, “What is the-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped dead as well as he realized what he was looking at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rows upon rows of clear see through cylinders filled with Amniotic Fluid, all of them had floating inside… “What are these?” He finally asked, pointing at what looked like a baby Quarian; only it had five fingers and toes. All of them had the same kind of infant inside; although some appeared to be more human, and some appeared to be more Quarian.</span>
</p>
<p><span>The Mistress flared in rage, and the occupants of the tubes all seemed to react. </span><em><span>“They are </span></em><span>Humarians:</span> <span>Vortal</span><em><span> hybrids of harvested Human and Quarian DNA.”</span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>“Marvelous, aren’t they?” The group spun and leveled their weapons and powers on the owner of the voice: Doctor Lawson. Cato instinctively lashed out with a lightning bolt, which struck the meter thick bullet proof glass embedded in the concrete wall. Lawson stood behind the glass in the safety of a bunker with that same sadistic smile on his face; that same smile he’d had when singing to the tune of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Die Forelle </span>
  </em>
  <span>while torturing Cato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lan immediately went on the defensive, searching the seemingly endless pillars of the hybrids for any Combine troops; but he found none. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So why does this feel so bad if it’s just him? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm… not very talkative are you? As for the woman cloud… Well I’d like you to test something for me love.” The Doctor continued absently, typing on something out of sight of the window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two Combine turrets popped out of the roof, and the four Vortals immediately fired their energy at the turrets while Miranda fired on one of them with her pistol. To their shock, the energy didn’t seem to do anything to the turrets; and while one sputtered and died from Miranda’s .45 ACP DE Accelerated bullets, the other whirred and fired it’s own bolt of bright blue lightning right at Lan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Vortal Quarian took a step back in terror, but in the blink of an eye, The Mistress appeared in front of him; and the bolt struck her right in the chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lan expected her to either shrug it off, absorb it, or redirect it; but instead, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>screamed</span>
  </em>
  <span> in pain, even as she was launched backwards. She crashed into Lan, knocking him flat on his back; and she tumbled through the air into one of the tanks, shattering it with the force of her impact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, the infant Humrian inside took a deep breath and started wailing and crying, flailing its little arms and legs around while sparking with emerald green energy. But that wasn’t what caught Lan’s attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, what caught his attention was what was lying at the base of the baby hybrids container.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rather than a mass of black clouds and shadows, there lay a pretty, young, </span>
  <em>
    <span>human </span>
  </em>
  <span>female; long choppy brown hair, light-brown skin, glowing emerald green eyes, and she wore a Quarian environment suit modified for a human’s use. She wore a leaf green and silver </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sehni </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Raelk </span>
  </em>
  <span>over her head and body, both bearing the patterns of the ‘Zorah clan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lan couldn’t find himself to speak, but Juli could, “Who… who the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>are you?” the Vortal medic rasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lan was more subdued. “You’re… you’re human…” He realized dumbly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two were shocked out of their fugue by the </span>
  <b>
    <em>-Crack-</em>
  </b>
  <span> of Cato’s enhanced rifle knocking out the offending turret. “Focus up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you might want to concentrate on not dying to my daughters. I’d be rather bored to see you all die in such an anticlimactic way.” The Doctor added, quickly jotting something down in a small book behind his window. “Oh, Eva? Subject O-19997 will need a new tube, assuming he survives and we get him back of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you just shut up!” Miranda unlimbered her enhanced submachine gun and began drilling through the protective glass with sustained fire. She had blown through six inches and was swapping magazines when she barely dodged a sweeping kick from another black-clad female figure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lan felt a tingle on the edge of his senses as two more black clad females dropped down; and he rolled out of the way as both of them fired without restraint at where he’d been standing only moments before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thinking quickly, he yanked the catwalk they were standing on out from under them, but both females jumped up without effort and landed up a level above them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Undeterred, Lan fired another bolt while holding one of the females legs in place telekinetically; and was rewarded as a hole was blown through her chest, electricity arcing all throughout their body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He spun to deal with the second only to see her collapse in two pieces. Cato flicked his glowing bayonet. He glanced at Miranda just as the former Combine Assassin slammed her opponent’s head against a nearby tube.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The assassin groggily turned her head. “Now now, M-91811441; is that any way to treat your mother?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miri slammed a fist against the armored helmet. The force of the blow </span>
  <em>
    <span>bent</span>
  </em>
  <span> the armored material slightly and caused a spiderweb crack to form in the tube. “Not at all. What does that have to do with you, Doctor Core?” She then dislocated both of the stunned woman’s shoulders and one hip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The human female meanwhile was picking herself up off the ground after Juli’s treatment, and her eyes flared crimson for a split second, before she lashed her arms outward and two more assassins froze in midair; and she clenched her fist, and both dropped to the ground dead. With that task done, she turned to the glass window; and with a voice that confirmed that she was indeed the Mistress, the woman growled. “I’m coming for you Lawson.” Before turning and walking over to the shattered breeding tube, and tentatively withdrew the wailing Humrian infant and held it tenderly in her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lawson just grinned. “I’m looking forward to it, Ayita Shephard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been two years since she had last had human contact of any kind, but she didn’t care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew that that blue alien had been sincere when she said that they would return; that she would be free from her exile from all sentient kind. So when she felt the discordant buzz at the fringe of her senses, she slowly opened her eyes and grinned; running a hand through her mop of greasy reddish-brown hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had grown it out slightly, now it reached down to her shoulders as opposed to being bald.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although she was still mostly naked, wearing just a loincloth and a tattered cloak that barely reached past her breasts. Sighing deeply, she stood and rubbed her hands together, sending out a series of electrical notes to the Antlions around her; standing them down as they buzzed uncertainly at the familiar sense approaching them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So…” She started, her voice rasping slightly from disuse. “You finally decided to bring me back from my exile.” She looked down from the top of the digger, watching as the blue woman, Liara, and a small squad of humans and what looked like more militarized versions of Ayita’s boytoy. “Has the time come? The time for the Queen of Rats to step into the light?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It has.” Liara replied simply, inclining her head with a slight smile, “And I think I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> who I can direct your anger at.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack just smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>X</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian ducked behind a pillar as the blue infrared laser slowly tracked around the windows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking back at Sergeant Fenneba, he quickly sent her a few hand signals; and she nodded rapidly, before she turned to one of the rebel militia members and yanked the men's beanie off. She stuck it to the end of her gun and slowly peeked it up over the edge and waved it back and forth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Combine sniper immediately turned its attention to the distraction, and Adrian popped out of cover and fired several shots into the window; and was rewarded by a spray of blood and the blue infrared laser going dark. He smiled behind his mask and looked back and shook his fist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went to move onto the next hallway, when a tremble went through the ground, and Adrian froze in place; as did everyone else for that matter. “What was that?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla looked around as everyone seemed to start moving again and frowned behind her helmet. “That… that felt familiar.” She wondered before shaking herself, “We’re close to the Palace, we need to keep moving.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They carefully advanced down the road, huddled against one wall. She caught a glimpse of something and signaled them to stop. There was a murder of crows, all silently perched on the roof of the building they were about to cross in front of. She squinted at them for a moment, and they all turned to face her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-Caw-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched the avian that had sounded off. The rest of the flock simply ruffled their feathers and stared at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something is in the building just ahead of us.” She glanced at the squad and nodded to two of the militia. “Set up in this alley, and get ready to call in an air-strike. Gunny, Sapius, stay with them. If this goes FUBAR, you’ll still be able to complete the mission.” She saw Adrian nod, then turned to the rest of her squad and signaled the advance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They dashed into the alley and went to the fire door, but were brought up short by a </span>
  <em>
    <span>-caw- </span>
  </em>
  <span>from the fire escape. Trusting in the birds, Palla snuck up to the door and listened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Echo One switching position.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Realigning to hostile.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Forming visual confirmation.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Echo One no visual on target. Moving.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She waved the rest of the squad back. “Team at the door.” She looked at the fire escape, then at the other building making up the alley. “Rapid ascent to that landing, then over to the target roof. We’ll sweep down. Adrian and Sapius can engage any that try to escape.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone confirmed, and the squad leap-frogged their way up and over. The roof itself  was in severe disrepair, with several holes. Her squad Tech dropped a drone through one in stealth mode. The drone detected several heat sources, as well as Dark Energy and electromagnetic signals consistent with Combine technology. The Squad’s PCV AI’s marked all the locations, and Palla motioned everyone over to the edge of the roof. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fire Team One, go through that hole and stack along the west wall. Fire Team Two will open fire into the room from here, then you will sweep. We’ll follow you in once the room is clear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone made their way silently to their positions. Palla’s HUD could clearly pick up the heat from the seven Grunts through the roof, and she took aim at one, while the rest of her team aimed at three others. They fired as one, and the enhanced rounds tore through the roof and into the heads of the Grunts below. They didn’t wait for any response before jumping to the hole. She could see Pulse-Rifle fire tearing up through the roof where they had been standing a moment before, and heard the cacophony of Fire Team One breaching into the now distracted Grunts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She and her team stacked on the door as they heard the Grunts from the ground floor begin yelling confirmations. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Team One, coming out!” Her team focused on the shotgun hallway as she waited for the Quarian Corporal to report. “Light machine gun, a rocket launcher and a small collection of  warheads, and a bunch of what looks like radio gear. No other dorne contacts on this floor or the one below.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla nodded. “We’ll secure it once the building is cleared. Team One cover. Team Two, advance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She and her team rushed down the hallway to the corner then stacked as Team One followed. They made it to the stairwell next to the elevator. The Grunts could be heard heading up, while the elevator indicated it was ascending. She signaled Team One to take the stairwell, while she pried open the elevator doors. “Grenades.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The team readied the charges just as she sliced the cables with her enhanced bayonet. The machine screeched and shuddered to a stop. The Grunts inside began trying to open the top hatch, only for the first to be beaned in the head with an iron-clad explosive. The stunned Grunt fell back inside, followed by two more grenades. The explosions were more than the poorly maintained machine could take, and the smoldering wreck plummeted back down the shaft with a thunderous crash.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satisfied with her team’s work, she looked over to Team one as she heard the sustained </span>
  <em>
    <span>cra-cra-cra-crack</span>
  </em>
  <span> of enhanced rifle fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Status?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grunts are withdrawing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gunny, standby for company.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A double click was all the response she received before the buzz-saw sound of Sapius’ General Purpose Machine Gun.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Entrance is clear. Sending Drone”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stairwell is clear. Sending Drone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In less than a minute, the drones met up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Building is clear.” Palla turned back to that first room. “All units fall in on the fifth floor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian eventually joined her at the large radio and monitor setup. She glanced over at him. “It looks like they were tracking something, and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, a massive </span>
  <em>
    <span>rumbling </span>
  </em>
  <span>shook the area, and this time Palla finally put the pieces together as to exactly what was causing the trembles to run through the area. “Oh shit…” She realized as the trembling started to increase, and everyone braced themselves against the walls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For her part, Palla rushed over to the nearest window to look out at the sandy shore of the somewhat drained inner harbor; the Palace and the base complex still greeting her vision as always.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But at the sandy shore, the ground seemed to part, and crablike legs dug their way out. It had been months since she had been to Xen with Admiral ‘Raan, but Palla still remembered the Xenian beast. More importantly, she had since learned its name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A Gonarch…” She whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other platoon members watched in slack jawed horror as that </span>
  <em>
    <span>beast</span>
  </em>
  <span> from Xen slowly crawled its way out of the ground; only now it was different. It’s armored carapace now had metal armor plates overtop of it; its legs were augmented with metal splints, it’s giant gonad having fish scale armor covering the majority of its weak spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Gonarch roared in fury as its den collapsed into the ground, and it seemed like all fighting in the entire block stopped for a moment as both sides realized what they were looking at. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A Strider that had been busy suppressing a rebel squad turned and roared in kind, turning its pulse cannon on the Xen creature and firing; the pulse rounds seemingly reflecting off it’s armor. The Gonarch just roared again and charged forward at lightning fast speeds, ramming into the Strider and sending it flying into a nearby building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Strider warbled pitifully as the Gonarch walked over and jammed one of it’s spiked legs right through the Combine War Machines armor; killing it instantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Rebel squad that had been pinned down started to cheer, which was instantly stopped when the Gonarch turned and roared again; before swinging it’s gonad at them and launching a spray of white acid at them. Four of the six rebels seemed to melt instantly, and the other two dropped to the ground screaming in pain at the chemical burns covering their arms and faces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…” Palla just mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gunny Shephard just huffed, “Yeah, ‘oh’, and you wonder why Freeman’s such a badass; he took one of those things down alone.” He grumped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt the rumbling steps of Urdnot Wrex stepping up beside her, and the Krogan just snorted; “Yeah, fuck that. You would have just as much luck fighting a thresher maw on your own.” He remarked, even as the Gonarch absently turned as a small pack of Combine Hunters charged it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lethal Synth assassins immediately fired a storm of their explosive flechettes, which only seemed to annoy the Xenian creature; as it kicked a large lamppost towards the pack, flattening a good portion of them, before charging forward while the rest were stunned and impaling the rest with its legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, you’d have more luck; cause at least Thresher Maws are slow.” Wrex amended, remembering all too well just how lethal the Hunters were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So we don’t fight it.” Shephard stated simply, “HEALY!” He snapped, and their radio man came running up to them; the Quarian panting slightly. “Gimme a line straight to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Normandy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, we’re dropping a ‘Rod from God’ strike right on that walking testical.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right sir!” The Quarian quickly went to work while everyone else watched the massive Xenian creature begin tearing a building apart, Combine troops screaming as the animal tore them apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palla just looked past it towards the ‘inner harbor’, which was more like a shallow moat considering the fact that the Combine had been draining Earth's oceans. “The Palace is </span>
  <em>
    <span>right there</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and we’re stuck here because that things in the way.” she grumped, taking a seat at the window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Won’t be for long.” Gunny Shephard promised as the radioman handed him the communicator. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Normandy-</span>
  </em>
  <span>Actual, this is Hitman 3-1, requesting a ‘Rods from God’ strike on grid Kilo 1-9. We have a Gonarch rampaging across the no man's land, preventing us from making our push to the Palace.” He stated calmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is </span>
  </em>
  <span>Normandy-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Actual.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The soothing voice of Admiral ‘Raan was a pleasant change compared to the usual grating rasp of Gunny Shephard, but her voice had that same harsh edge to it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“‘Rods from God’ strike is on it’s way, I suggest you find some cover.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She warned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone tensed as Palla shouted, “Here it comes! Everyone cover!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pause, and then a loud shrieking sound pierced their ears. Despite herself, Palla looked up in time to see the glowing orange rod of tungsten screaming through the air; and in a split second, slam into the ground right next to the Gonarch. A wave of dust slammed into everyone, followed by the shockwave and the minor earthquake that followed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like the planet was being shaken apart, but after what felt like an eternity, the shaking stopped; and the dust started to clear up a little bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did… did we get it?” She heard Sapius buzz next to her, and Palla flipped on her thermal vision function for her helmet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There in the center of a glowing orange crater, sat a massive white blob. “I… I think we got it!” Palla cheered, and soon the whole platoon began to follow suit; as whoops and hollers began to go up and down their lines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still grinning, she turned to Gunny Shephard, but to her concern; she saw that he was still frowning behind his mask. “That wasn’t a direct hit.” He mumbled, “I don’t think we killed it.” He stated, though only Palla heard him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gunny, that rod hit right next to the damned thing, there’s no way it-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another rumble stopped the cheering short, and everyone watched in horror as the Gonarch slowly climbed up to its clawed legs; and the beast </span>
  <em>
    <span>roared </span>
  </em>
  <span>in utter fury, turning towards the rebel lines as the cheers immediately died away. The Gonarch dug its legs into the ground and charged for their lines at top speed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shepard just sighed and unslung his rifle, “Well, looks like we’re doing this the hard way.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pilot A/N: Yeah, a Gonarch… bet you guys didn’t see that coming did you?<br/>This isn’t going to be a walk in the park for our heroes, and you bet your ass that things are going to be bloody for Ayita in DC. So, the Gonarch is actually a bit of a reference to the Half Life 2: Beta, where the Combine had a captured Gonarch and was using it to produce the headcrabs they used for Headcrab shells. I don’t think they got any further than that, as I get conflicting reports as to what they planned for it; either Freeman would end up mercy killing it, or it would break free and he would have had to kill it to stop its rampage.<br/>Well… this is that concept reborn.<br/>Alright, you got anything to add Ian?<br/>Ian A/N: Thus begins the fight for the liberation of Earth! For all this is Ayita’s and Cato’s story, I truly enjoy writing the Palla sections, and I hope it shows. Not much else I can think of to say or add. Stay tuned, dear readers.<br/>Pilot A/N: Right then, leave a review and let us know what you guys think.<br/>A TV Tropes page and recommendation would be loved and appreciated.<br/>And I will see ya when I see ya.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N Pilot: Link to my discord is Pv2bv88, check my profile if it doesn’t work.<br/>Alright I've Rambled enough, you have anything to add Ian?<br/>Ian A/N: No not really, That’s all I’ve got for now.<br/>Pilot: Right then, a TV Tropes page would be loved.<br/>Leave a review, tell us what you guys think.<br/>And we will see ya when we see ya.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>